Midnight Fabric
by Sisi427
Summary: Fueled by anger, Takasugi decides to crash an elite party, hosted by a partner that "forgot" to pay him. Once scouting the grounds for survivors, he stumbles upon a person that he, remarkably, doesn't kill. It benefits him of course, but he finds himself enticed by the prospect of an asset and informant. Taka/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**hi all! Guess who's baaack? **  
**Okay, so this is another attempt at a Taka story. I wasn't satisfied with "Black Silk", so I removed it. Lets all just pretend that that didn't exist, okay? This is better. Trust me. Waaayy batter. So, without further ado, please, take a look if you'd like, and enjoy the better everything that this story will offer, lol.**

* * *

It was a blood bath. No other word could describe the scene that laid before him. All over a single broken agreement. He supplied the means and his partner, the chaos. If Takasugi agreed to something, he expected it be done properly, ending in his payment, of course.

After a month of reminders and waiting, his patience snapped. If he had been lenient, he regretted it. If he had seemed a pushover, he would correct that faulty image of him. To make a point. Sword in hand, the man walked the blood-spattered halls, searching for survivors. This place, the nullified agreement, meant nothing to him. He didn't care about being paid in money, any more. If he couldn't gain wealth, he would take a pound of flesh. Or the life of everybody involved in the traitor's affairs. Family, friends, he didn't care. This was far too personal to be considered business.

Therefore, he did. He loosed his followers on the place with a command to eliminate all of the partygoers. It didn't make sense for the man he had eliminated to be rubbing elbows with a bunch of elites while he survived off cup noodles. Renting fancy dinner halls in remote locations while Takasugi wore the same kimono, lightly washed, for the third day in a row.

The sound of rain, echoed through the halls, deafening as the storm picked up outside. It wasn't the best weather to drive in, but it was preferred for such an occasion. Any surrounding buildings would be filled with the sound of a storm, which would block out any cries of terror. A crack of thunder punctuated the thought, and Takasugi moved into the meeting room.

Around him, piled at his feet, laid a numberless body count. Pools of blood had quickly formed around the dismembered limbs, proving that Takasugi was not one to toy with. He would not stand for being double-crossed. Deals were not a joke. His resources were not toys. That man had likely laughed at him, thinking him naive. All bark. Only Takasugi could have the last laugh and so far, so good.

Exquisite wooden walls covered the extent of the building, paired with equally luminous floors. Takasugi stepped over yet another limp form, and walked to a sliding glass door. Blood clung to the glass, messily trailing down the door.

He would kill them all. That would be his pay. One less crowd of arrogant politicians and rich idiots. The door lead to a garden area, fully decorated with flowers and a small pond, rocking with the addition of water from the skies. Takasugi walked the perimeter of the area, hoping to find any cowards that had fled the building. He could hear a scream in the distance, inside of the hall he had exited. Raindrops trailed down his face, further soaking his shoulders and robe. The man could see the scarlet tint in the rain around him, contrasting the white stone pathway.

The man could feel his hair being weighed down by the water and dark strands came into view, plastered to the wrap over his bad eye.

As he reached the opposite end of the garden, a form seated on the end of a stone barrier caught his attention.

Another person to erase.

She was clothed in white and unaware of the man behind her. Even as he approached the girl, she remained unaware. Locks of blonde and black hung down her back, and she appeared to be fully engaged in something other than defending her life. The sound of thunder drowned out his steps. The girl's clothes were completely soaked through.

Only a short step away, the one-eyed man raised his sword. She was another one of them. A happy-go-lucky entitled little bitch, sitting in her pristine white attire. Not even caring about sullying her dress with mud. Even the violent barrage of rain didn't seem to bother her. As he glared down at the girl, she placed a palm behind herself and turned to stare up at him.

She didn't move. Eyes didn't widen a bit. Nestled between her fingers, a cigar released a streak of smoke between them. As if he had been caught, Takasugi remained still under the gaze of the porcelain doll before him. She was probably one of them. Somebody that would double cross him. Despite the blood soaked man menacing over her, donning an equally stained sword, the girl wasn't getting up. She wasn't running, or shouting. Her expression didn't twist with horror, and her brows didn't knit together. She simply raised the cigar to her lips and inhaled as she continued to look at him. He hadn't even noticed his stance loosen.

For a reason unknown to him, Takasugi lowered his sword. No smile was exchanged. No words, or conformational nod. The girl kept her feet in the water of the pond, and he kept his eye on her as he turned his body. She wasn't worth his time, and clearly didn't fit this scene. These people wouldn't soak their feet in dirty pond water. They wouldn't be outside, dirtying their fancy clothes, or doing drugs in the corner. They would have run at the sight of him. Tried to buy what little time they had left in their life and flee. That girl had nothing to do with anything. She had some sort form of dirt on her hand and inappropriate hair.

There were better people for him to kill.

As he took her appearance into consideration, Takasugi heard a small splash. He turned to see the girl focusing on the water, idly kicking her feet. The ripples combined with that of the rain and rushed against a mossy stone beside the girl.

He had bored her.

The girl peered back up at him for a split second before pushing herself from the ground. She turned to face him, skimming over the man as he realized that her dress was an apron. She was a server. The girl slipped a small brown book into her apron pocket, her full attention on him. Without a word, she extended the cigar. As if she thought that he had come to smoke with her. Eying the blunt, Takasugi felt his sword arm grow lax. Only the sound of the metal scraping the stone ground snagged his attention.

He focused on the girl in front of him, which had crossed her arms, her attention on the end of his sword as well.

"No." His voice seemed to be lost in the rain. He was positive that it had fallen to the ground like one of the many drops, but the girl caught his gaze.

The cigar was lowered, offer retracted, and silently, she passed him, tilting her shoulder back to avoid all contact and slip by. The smoke from her cigar burned his nostrils with hints of its stench, lost in the rain and clearly different from his tobacco. At the second step, the girl faltered, and she leaned dangerously close to him. Threatened to use him to keep her balance. Takasugi instinctively raised his arms and moved back, not wanting to be touched by the stranger. He didn't care if she fell, that wasn't his problem. But she wasn't allowed to touch him in the process. Just the thought made his skin crawl.

Equally appalled, the girl retracted her hand and shifted her weight as far from him as possible.

Just how high was she? Seeing the impending doom, Takasugi reached towards the girl and grabbed the only thing he could.

Hair. A handful of it.

Tension snapped to a halt and the girl hovered over the ground, possibly as stunned as he was. From his sleeve, a red trail seeped towards her. He had blood on his hands! He was about to get it in the blonde! No, he probably already had! Heavy rain wasn't enough to get the sticky liquid out, and he was well aware. It wasn't just a thin coating. As soon as the thought hit him, he released the girl and she smacked the ground, unleashing a new wave of panic.

That was not the plan.

Frowning at the still body, the one-eyed man awaited some sort of movement. Any hint that she hadn't died on impact. If looks were to be trusted, her face would crack like porcelain. Why the hell had he tried to stop her from falling in the first place? Why would he care about getting blood in the blonde of her hair? What on earth would make her think that _he_ wanted drugs? He was soaked in blood, and had clearly displayed the intention of beheading her.

This was supposed to be the time that she tried to run, not face plant and just lay on the ground. Gave chase, and proved that she was prey to be hunted, instead of another predatory existence. From the looks of things, she was neither. He'd broken the doll. She could have been an android for all he knew, there was no blood to be seen. Aside from what he had already been wearing, that is. When the girl finally sat up, she turned to him, unamused. Mud had smeared the front of her apron, leaving the once white fabric a fading shade of gray. She examined herself, knees, and palms, ending with a hand tracing over her chin for good measure. When the girl's palm came back into question, it was apparent that she had been scraped on impact. Tiny beads of scarlet started to form, proving that her skin had been broken.

Despite her injury, she simply stared at him. Possibly waiting for movement. He wasn't sure of where to go from there. An attempt at aid had resulted in him fumbling around and injuring her. Instead, as she attempted to stand, he quickly yanked the girl to her feet by her arm. Care was taken to scoop up a small leather bound book that had landed beside her. The man ushered her to a nearby swing, and she gripped his shoulder to steady herself. Sheltered from the harsh rain he helped her onto the swing, hidden from sight. Her cigar was lost along the way, ignored as Takasugi placed the girl on the seat hanging from the treetops, as if nothing had happened.

There. She was out of the way. Now he could get back to killing everybody.

But he'd gotten mud on her apron. It was so clean at first. Without thinking, the man started to wipe at the fabric. Palm open, he attempted to clear the debris away. The girl stared down at his work in progress, arms up. Before he knew it she smacked his hand away.

What the hell did she want from him?! It was the polite thing to do! He'd gotten mud on the freaking thing and she couldn't serve people like that! Then again, there wasn't anybody for her to serve. Unless she wanted to bring him a gin and tonic. That was probably too much to ask. Was she even old enough to serve alcohol? The thought danced through his head, masked by a perfectly stern glare. Immediately, the girl crossed her arms and sank into herself. Maybe that was a bit more unusual than he'd thought. She was pouting off to the side, silently demanding that he refrain from staring. Well, fuck her. If that's how she wanted to be...

Grabbing the edge of the girl's apron, Takasugi brought his sword to it. Horrified, the girl watched as he wiped his blade on the last bit of white that had remained. When Takasugi's eye met hers, he was visibly annoyed. Crimson had smeared her clothes, and left the man's sword sparkling clean. As if he hadn't just murdered an entire party. His glare was met with a raised brow and smack of his hand again. The girl reached behind herself and soon she was pulling the fabric over her head.

The apron fell to the ground, revealing a black sleeveless shirt, and a mutual moment of expressionless glances was exchanged. Well, that was it. She was clean now. Okay. _Now_ he could get back to killing everyone.

Just as he thought he was free to leave, the girl extended her skinned palm, frowning. Shit, she was still angry! It wasn't his fault that she fell! She shouldn't have stood up in the first place! Now she was bleeding and expectantly watching him.

With an exasperated sigh, Takasugi snatched the abandoned apron from the ground. His sword was used to cut a shoulder out of the fabric, as well as the ties from the side. He sheathed his sword and turned back to the girl, silently condemning her with his gaze as he snatched her hand. Working as quickly as possible, the one-eyed man wrapped the fabric around her palm and secured it with the ties from the apron.

"_There_. Good as new. _Happy_ now?" Snarking the words, Takasugi rolled his eye. The girl examined his work and resumed blankly peering at him; as if he hadn't just done her a favor.

Wait a second, why wasn't he killing her?! That was the reason for approaching her in the first place! She'd distracted him, somehow. Probably said something that threw him off. All of this time had been spent with some idiot that couldn't even walk a straight line! Then again, he wasn't there for her. She was just a dirt-covered, waitress. Possibly a witness. She didn't seem alarmed or afraid. What would be the fun in killing her if she just sat there? That would be the most unsatisfying victory under his belt. Moreover, if she was going to be a threat, it would be clear.

The sound of the glass door opening boiled the lax air. Realization dawned on Takasugi as abruptly as he had entered the building before his bought of wrath. If somebody else found this girl, they would definitely kill her without waiting for his word. He had instructed them to do so, and now, he almost regretted it. He had to put her somewhere. In the bushes? No, they were already behind bushes! But she would still be visible. Whoever it was would see her side. Before he could even move, there could be a bullet in her brain!

"Shh..." The girl peered up at him as he leaned away, his eye fixed on the door across the pond.

"Shinsuke, are you out here?" Kawakami stepped into view, and before the man could look in his direction, Takasugi was stepping around the girl. He almost sighed in relief, but they weren't in the clear just yet. With his back to her, Takasugi glanced over his shoulder. She was small enough to be hidden behind him.

"_What_ is it?" The question rolled off his tongue with more venom than intended, yet the teal-haired deaf man didn't acknowledge the tone. Without his knowledge, the rain had lessened around them, the sound soft enough to hear across the yard. As the weather predicted, there had been assorted storms and showers, which would last through the weekend.

"We're done in here. Are you ready?"

A prompt nod was all that was offered. The deaf man lingered in the doorway, waiting for Takasugi to approach. They stared at one another across the yard, yet he never moved an inch. How long was Kawakami going to look at him like that? Not that he was making an expression or anything, but still. It was uncomfortable. It seemed as though an hour had passed before the deaf man moved. In unspoken resignation, he walked back into the building, leaving Takasugi with the girl once more.

Positive that they were completely alone, Takasugi released a pent up breath. This was ridiculous. Why was he hiding her?! All he had to say was "This one lives", and they would listen! It was so stupid that he could have smacked himself. Nevertheless, the man slowly pivoted on his heel. One last glance was spared on her, met with a light blue iris. There was nothing to say. They didn't know each other, and it wasn't like he was obligated to say "bye" or something. She was just intoxicated, too high to look after herself. So he had been forced to watch her. Yeah. Breaking eye contact, Takasugi started across the garden. He could feel the girl watching him as he opened the door to the building, yet refrained from looking back. He had done her a favor.

It was beneficial for him as well, of course. She got to live and he never had to deal with her again. He wasn't a babysitter. He couldn't waste his time looking after some teen-aged brat that didn't know her own limits.

Moreover, somebody had to live to tell the story, right? To warn others about getting on his bad side. Whisper about how terrifying he was, even if she didn't exactly appear to regard him as terrifying. That would be her.

* * *

**Okay, that's a start right? Those of you that read "Black Silk", please, feel free to tell me how you feel about this. Whether you thought the last story was better, or if this one looks more interesting. And hey, you don't even have to know anything about that story. If you can, drop me a line or review, I'd love to hear your opinions. A coverpic will come soon, hopefully. Also, I've got to give props to Noniebee (4352183) for inspiring me to write again and encouraging me. She had some great ideas about events and scenes and even named this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's Takasugi's birthday! So, in honor of such an awesome day, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

A single drop of liquid splattered centimeters below an eye. As soon as the girl stepped into the building and closed the glass door behind herself, it hit her. She raised a hand to her cheek, brushing at the water. Disembodied limbs and pieces of what she assumed to have once made humans littered the wooden floor around her. The walls were smeared with blood. It was brutality at its finest. Somehow, someway, everybody that had been inside when she left had been murdered.

That meant no tips. No payment and no sneaking fancy foods fresh from the kitchen. When she pulled her hand from her cheek, her fingertips were coated in a film of scarlet. Slowly, she tilted her head back, and again a sliver of blood landed under her right eye, which instinctively closed.

It was even on the ceiling.

Moments like these made her detest humans. For being vulnerable or vengeful. Either side of the scale was a loss. On one side, a person could live their entire life, doing things. Having children, partying, being rude or as kind as they pleased. They could live their entire lives, unaware of how it would end. Then something like this would happen. They would wind up sprawled on the ground, nothing more than a mass of flesh and blood, not even covering their organs. The scent and spray of blood hung in the air, faint particles suspended in a mist that the girl had no choice but to walk through. For some reason, humans smelled horribly, once sliced in half.

They weren't exactly pretty, either, but it was the smell that gripped her stomach. Warm and putrid, as if somebody had boiled excrement and iron supplements. Arms waved to her from the ground, unmoving, but demanding her attention nonetheless. Did she look like that on the inside too? Was there anything that she could do, or eat to prevent her innards from smelling so dreadfully? It didn't seem likely. If anybody knew about things like that, it would be rich people.

All things aside, she was faced with a real problem now.

She was over ten miles from town, stranded in a building with nothing but dismembered rich people. And fancy finger food.

* * *

Just as Takasugi closed the passenger door behind himself, he turned to his two companions. Both were wiping their faces and exposed flesh with towels. Kawakami removed his shades and turned to the side to clear the lenses. Following procedure, Takasugi pulled his own towel from under his seat and started on his face. Nothing could be done about the wraps of his forehead and eye for now. The engine purred to life as Kawakami replaced his sunglasses and turned the key. Just as the teal-haired man started to lower the emergency break, the group froze.

A police car, running full code, whizzed down the road opposite of them. All focused on the car, watching to make sure that it wasn't turning around. Pulling out so suddenly would only draw attention, especially if there were more. Ever so carefully, the teal-haired man shifted into first gear and crept towards the road; clearly watching for more cops. A slight pause later, they were leaving. Far gone. There was no way they were getting caught for something like that. Most likely, it would be labeled as a drug deal gone bad and represented as an attack on rich people. Which, technically, it was, but really, it wasn't.

As they were stopped at an intersection, Kawakami broke the silence.

"That cop saw our car. We need to get it repainted and altered enough to look different."

Takasugi's eye was trained on the transparent reflection beside him. It was still relatively early in the day. The dark-haired man barely shifted in his seat, sighing as he tore his gaze from passing traffic.

"Bansai-senpai's right. What if there were security cameras outside? Or, inside..." Matako was the next to weigh in on the matter, her voice falling as she reasoned aloud. Finally turning around, Takasugi glanced back at the blonde, motioning to the glove compartment.

"Relax, I took care of that already. As for the car, what do you suggest?" The man's eye wandered to his friend and the light in front of them changed, allowing a right turn. Though he couldn't see it, Takasugi knew Kawakami glanced towards him for a split second before pulling towards the middle of the road.

"Amagi's got a shop around here." As he raised up in his seat, Kawakami threw the car in reverse and gazed out of the back window, navigating into an alley. He honked the horn three times, and Takasugi studied their surroundings. This seemed like some sort of place he should know about. Especially if it was so secretive. He recalled being told that his business partner had a shop, but nothing of its location, or passwords to get inside. Moments passed, and Takasugi wondered if they were in the right place.

Wondered how Kawakami knew about the shop, or where they would go if this didn't work. Honking while parked in an alley wasn't exactly normal. Fingertips drummed along the steering wheel, heightening the one-eyed man's initial anxiety. His gaze trailed to Kawakami's hands, one tightly gripped the wheel, the other continued to tap. The only other sound was breathing. Matako was breathing. Kawakami was breathing. Even his own breaths were almost annoyingly loud.

And then there was a metal snap. The garage door beside them jerked, and started to slowly raise, exposing a dimly lit mechanical shop. The car was thrown into reverse, and they swerved backwards and into the garage. All three members of the group were snatched forward as Kawakami hit the brakes and killed the engine. The garage door eased closed, and as suddenly as it had opened, every trace of outside light in front of them was killed. To their left, another door allowed traces of natural sun in, collecting in blocks on the concrete.

"Come on," Kawakami sighed as he spoke, audibly releasing tension with the breath. He pushed his door open, composed, as usual. It was understandable, for the man to have felt on edge. It wasn't every day that the group took care of issues on their own. Other people served them well, playing as pawns and acting out Takasugi's will without understanding. Usually, they believed that they were doing what they please, but it was always what he desired. Never a single step outside of his plan, or they would suffer the fate of his previous business acquaintances; left to decorate the walls with their innards.

The dim light revealed that vines had started to creep into the shop. They had eased up a wall and through a broken window, stuck to brick and draped to the floor. As they stepped out of the car, a man in a suit descended the stairs. No time was needed to recognize him as his face cracked into his usual grin.

"Kawakami-san, Takasugi-san, and-"

"Kijima," Matako offered.

The man nodded and reached the trio, lightly bowing to the men. He warmly placed a hand on Matako's shoulder and pressed his cheek to hers in a silent air-kiss, which she was puzzled by. It was awkward, to be the subject of some stranger's odd display of affection. All she could do was stand there and try to hold a straight face. He didn't look gay. He also didn't sound gay.

But that was clearly a gay action.

"Kijima-san, nice to meet you! Call me Amagi. What can I do for you all?" Stepping back, the man flashed another winning smile.

Takasugi leaned back against their car as Kawakami took hold of the conversation.

"We need another color. Maybe some different tires..." The request droned on and Takasugi studied the shop. A motorcycle was perched close to a wall, next to a large toolbox. Around the top of the garage, a metal landing surrounded the walls. An open office door was above, warm light seeping through the doorway. There was another car, suspended with no tires. Dry oil stains speckled the floor, as well as an occasional chip from a tool. The scent of cement was in the air, crisp and damp. Not unlike fresh rain, which was still guaranteed for days to come.

"Alright, we can do that. How long do you have?" Tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind his ear, Amagi crossed his arms. He looked like a poet. That was the only way Takasugi could think to describe him. An oval faced, rich kid (despite age) with jaw-length tousled hair. At times, he would pull it back into a ponytail; revealing a single pearlescent streak that started just above his right temple.

"Couple hours." Kawakami shrugged as he spoke and mirrored the crossed arms of his business partner. "How much are you charging?" At the mention of pay, Amagi batted his hand towards the group and rolled his eyes.

"Right, 'cause I'd make a friend pay me." Shaking his head, Amagi snorted to himself as if it was actually humorous. Either way, he called to a few guys and instructed them to strip and paint, as well as inspect and fix whatever they could. It was as if they had driven right into a beauty salon for their vehicle. By the time it was finished being pampered, they wouldn't recognize it.

In the same breath, the three were invited to the office upstairs; offered tea and champagne to pass the time. It was worth it. Amagi didn't even bother to question the blood on their clothes. He suggested a shower and offered to have somebody fetch something in their sizes, if they liked. In other words, he was drowning them in humbleness, and Takasugi didn't like it one bit. It was suspicious, to say the least.

He didn't remember being on such good terms with the man before. When people suddenly became caring, or overly helpful, they wanted something, and Takasugi wasn't in the mood for bargaining. He just wanted to get shit over with and go home. It had been a long day.

"I'm actually just watching the shop for today. You're lucky I was here, otherwise, I doubt you'd get such good treatment." As he was serving champagne, Amagi grinned to himself. Why there was champagne in a car garage was beyond Takasugi. Bubbly wasn't exactly his cup of tea; he wanted the actual tea, and he made it known. In the end, only Matako had accepted champagne, while Kawakami and Takasugi stuck with sobriety. Fair enough, actually. Matako didn't deal with negotiations.

* * *

Just as Amagi started to go into detail of his timely authority over the shop, and kill them with extended boring conversation, a raising garage door interrupted him.

He perked up, surprise melted into a large grin as he offered insight.

"That must be my mechanic. Early, actually." The moment he finished speaking, an engine revved and a car screeched to a halt, clearly driven by an emotionally unstable person, or an adrenaline junkie. It stayed on, as the door was thrown open, garage door left up as well. Behind the door, Takasugi could see a gravel drive way and patches of grass, a front entrance, compared to Kawakami's method. Natural white light illuminated the room as the person slammed the car door and Amagi quickly moved to the doorway to greet them.

"You're early!" Clearly delighted, the man waved to his angry counterpart. A woman's voice muttered back, confirming his allegation. Glances were exchanged between Takasugi and his group. The additional person put them on guard. It didn't matter if it was a friend of a partner, they didn't know if they could trust this person.

"Chop it!"

The footsteps were drawing nearer, and Takasugi met Kawakami's gaze, perfectly still as Amagi scooped the woman into a hug, still murmuring about how early she was and some other shit he didn't care to hear. The moment he stepped aside and Takasugi got a good look at the female he wasn't sure if he should be defensive or act as if he knew nothing. It wasn't a woman at all, it was a girl.

More specifically, it was the girl from the courtyard. Takasugi slowly turned his head, trying to figure how he would handle this. If she would talk, or if he would have to stop her before she could. Kawakami was frowning at him, clearly aware of his reaction, but Takasugi couldn't possibly tell him. No, he much preferred to keep his eye on the table and think of every possible solution. In the background, the room started to flash, possibly a welding machine. Amagi focused on the source of the light, but the girl covered his eyes with her hand. Matako eyed at the girl, aware that she was coldly staring at Takasugi.

She didn't like it one bit.

"Don't stare, your cornea will burn."

"Of course," Amagi chuckled, grasping the girl's hand and pulling her into the room. "Come sit with us, I'd like you to meet a very important friend."

Much to Takasugi's dismay, the girl was brought to sit with them. She commanded Amagi to sit, and pulled a dingy gray suite from the wall. With a sigh, she pulled the loose gray outfit over herself, covering an all black combination of tights and a tank top. That done, she moved to Amagi and took her place, draped across his lap.

It was an odd sight, a delicate-looking girl dressed like a scrubby mechanic and seated on poet-man. Her hair was a dead give-away, leaving no doubt in Takasugi's mind. The black and blonde streaks were obvious; identical. This was the high girl. She was there. Staring back at him with a knowing expression. And nobody else understood what was happening.

"Ki, this is Takasugi-san, a business partner. And Kawakami-san," He motioned to each as he named them. "And Matako-san. Everybody, this is Inoue-"

"Kinu." The girl corrected, and Amagi nodded, grinning.

"This is my fiancée, Kinu. She's the owner of this shop, and the best mechanic in Edo." As Amagi spoke, he nuzzled into the girl's shoulder. She showed no sign of acknowledgment. Not a glance, not a moved muscle, or even a hint at returning his affection.

"Not all of Edo..." Still, the compliment persisted, and the chestnut haired man squeezed his fiancée close, questioning her early return. Her gaze flicked over the trio, and settled on the door as she muttered, "There was an... accident."

She had covered. She hadn't said anything. But maybe it was because he was in the room. Takasugi wasn't sure about this girl. She was acting oddly; not making expressions and barely speaking loudly enough to be audible. It wasn't until Amagi peered up at the girl and took a blond strand of hair between his fingers, that Takasugi knew, he was going to have to shut her up. A dark splotch of red had coated the hair, and Takasugi watched as Amagi's expression flickered from puzzlement to panic.

"Is this..? Were you hurt? Are you bleeding?" All eyes were on the couple as Amagi examined his fiancée, looking for a wound or any hint of injury. She simply stared at him from the corner of her eyes as he raised her hands to inspect. The wrap that Takasugi had tied was still in place, and the girl, Kinu batted Amagi's hand away as he attempted to loosen it. He resigned with a wordless narrow of his eyes and pushed her hair around her neck. Another moment passed, and Takasugi exchanged glances with his teal-haired friend. It looked like nobody knew what to say. Eventually, the girl smacked the hands from her face. She pushed herself to her feet, still unreadable in every sense of the word.

"What are they doing?"

"Well, my friend here," Again, Amagi motioned to Takasugi's group across the table. "Needs a new color, a tune up and some new wheels."

Deciding to step in, Kawakami nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I dare say that we can pay you well," He was clearly on the same page as Takasugi. They didn't need charity, and didn't want to give Amagi anything to hold over their heads.

"No, no, payment isn't necessary. They only have a few hours, Ki." Amagi cut in, not fond of anybody else directly speaking to the girl. She froze for a moment, processing the exchange. Kinu straightened up, shoulders squared, balance shifted, as her jaw went tight. A clear crease of her brow let on to her reaction, and Takasugi's group remained silent. Just taking it all in.

"A few hours?" The girl repeated, her eyes narrowed behind her bangs. She tilted her head towards the group, well aware that they were drinking as much information as they could. Amagi nodded, grinning at the girl.

"That's not even _possible_. It take _five _days to _repaint..._"

Finally, the man's grin disappeared. The girl walked to a square of hooks on a backdrop and pulled a key from the wall. She turned to the group at the table and tossed the key towards them. Though unexpected, Takasugi managed to catch said key, just as Matako ducked out of the way. The girl, Kinu, walked to the table and crossed her arms, eyeing Takasugi's group as she motioned to the door.

"It's gonna take a week. One week. What color?"

Takasugi turned to Kawakami, and the man shrugged. "Doesn't matter." The one-eyed man confirmed.

Nodding, Kinu kept her eyes trained on Takasugi. He was completely calm, from what she could tell. If she didn't know any better, she would think they had never met before. Officially speaking, that should be true. But he did kill her high, along with everybody else at that party. Forcing her to hotwire a car and drive while she was too blazed to think was hardly a good impression.

"Get what you need out. Those keys are to the silver jeep outside. Take it, bring it back to get your car."

Kawakami started to stand, triggering a reverse-domino effect in his companions. When all three were on their feet, the deaf man picked up the conversation again.

"I dare say we don't mind paying; especially if you're doing all that work."

Shaking her head, Kinu glanced over the group again. Amagi had remained in his seat, watching the interaction unfold from the sidelines. He clearly knew nothing about how cars worked, or the price of repair or cover services.

Get out of here." As cold as it sounded, the girl actions suggested the exact opposite of her tone. She left the room after that, not sparing another word or glance. Finally, Amagi stood up, his smile replenished.

"Well, you heard the lady!" Another light laugh sounded, and Takasugi glanced back at Amagi. Right. Kawakami exchanged pleasantries with the man; thanked him and whatnot. It was expected, Takasugi was never one for concerning himself with such things. More than anything, he wondered how an airhead like Amagi had ended up with a young, possibly teenage, mechanic. She didn't seem as absent minded as him. Takasugi wondered if the girl was aware of Amagi's dealings and "businesses".

From where he stood at the top of the stairs, she didn't much look like a lady; elbows deep in an engine.

It was probably the money. Amagi was rich, he could buy just about any woman, or house. Could waste millions on jewelry, and not raise a finger or think twice about his finances; he wasn't making it himself.

Matako was hot of his heels, followed by Kawakami. They reached the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to retrieve any belongings from their car. After grabbing everything, Kawakami stopped at the girl's side, murmuring to her. Takasugi's gaze wandered to the top of the stairs, and he wasn't surprised to see Amagi there; watching. Not smiling, or emitting his usual friendly aura.

There was something wrong with that guy.

A tug of his kimono snapped Takasugi's attention forward. Matako was peering up at him, cheerful.

"Shinsuke-sama, we'll be left behind if you don't pay attention."

He nodded once, and allowed the woman to lead him after Kawakami, of whom was already following the girl to a car outside. Gravel crunched under their feet, as much as the damp ground would allow, and Takasugi broke apart from Matako to claim the back seat behind Kawakami. The teal haired man was still murmuring to Kinu, already behind the wheel. Upon noticing Takasugi's presence, he glanced back with a smile. Both dropped their conversation, focused on him.

If that wasn't awkward enough, Kawakami closed the door, and the girl continued to stare up at the one-eyed man.

"We're even." Kinu's right hand was extended, and Takasugi stared at the girl's grease smudged skin. He didn't really want to touch that. It looked icky. Not that he was bothered by it, but he'd rather stick his hand in intestines instead of- "Don't be a pansy, come on."

Had she seriously just accused him of being a pansy? That was ridiculous. Unheard of. He could shake hands if he wanted. He just didn't want to. The man raised his hand, but didn't get any closer. This was possibly suspicious in itself. He was taking so long to get in the car. Then the man felt a pair of eyes on him. Not the crystal blue gaze of the girl, but a pair of cold steel eyes from within the shop. Amagi was watching like a hawk. He had to shake the greasy hand. And he did. Their hands clasped, and a light bow was offered, nothing too formal, nothing too lax.

After that he was free to go. The girl walked away, and Takasugi stared at the black smudge of his hand. It wasn't much, not as bad as he'd expected, but still. Either way, the man got into the car, and found himself home-bound. It seemed he'd made the right decision after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Surrounded by a white tiled room that was quickly filling with steam, Takasugi gathered all of his usual toiletries. Soap that faintly smelled of freshly cracked pepper and dark spice. Upon finally ridding himself of the bloodstained rags that he once called clothes, Takasugi made a discovery. Somehow, someway, he had completely forgotten to rid himself of the notebook that the girl had dropped. When she had fallen, he had scooped it up as he assisted her in finding her balance and a more suitable place to avoid being slaughtered.

The task had required two hands, hence the reason that he tucked the book into his kimono; where he usually kept anything he was reading. Not for extended periods, of course, but just lounging around the house. It had become a habit, and he had overlooked the fact that it was there for hours. And now he had this book; a thin, black journal. Filled with a stranger's thoughts and ideas.

He stared at it as the minutes ticked by. The bathroom steadily filled with steam, and Takasugi contemplated the curiosity he held between his fingertips. He could read it. Nobody would know. But that girl had his car; and eventually, she could remember that he had picked it up. It was possible, that she already knew. If he didn't read it, he would still catch hell trying to make her believe him. Well, if he returned it, that is. Then again, he had no obligation to do such.

With that in mind, if she already knew or remembered, she would be expecting it back. If he didn't return it, she could fuck up his car.

By the time water collected on his skin, a byproduct of the steam, Takasugi realized that he needed to focus on cleaning himself. He could worry about the notebook later. There were plenty of ways to return it. He could mail it, or leave it in the car she had loaned him. He could leave it at her shop, without a word, or directly approach her. For the time being, Takasugi knew that he should place the book outside, in a drier environment, lest the ink bleed from the pages before he could decide upon reading, or not reading, its contents.

Just like that, the book was forgotten. Occasionally, it flicked into his mind to nag him with possible secrets, or an interesting story. His gaze would wander to it as he passed the black journal, which rested on a small table in his room. Each time he thought he had settled down, or had a moment to peek into the book, he was called away to take care of something. Every night, when he passed the book on his way to his bed, he decided to check it out the next day.

Up until it was time to return the van he had been loaned, and retrieve his car. He would send Kawakami, of course. No need for him to take care of something so menial. Kawakami could return the book, and he would be done with it. Takasugi felt the date approach, and the night before his car was ready, he finally laid down with the book; ready to find all of the dirty laundry he could. He cracked the book open, eying the angular handwriting as he flipped to the latest entry and started to read.

before long Takasugi was unable to fight the furrow of his brows a he turned the page. This didn't sound like Amagi's secrets, or inside "fiancé" information at all. If anything, it was too honest. Almost surreal in comparison to his life. Dry regurgitated lines from other people. Odd emotions and sketches. Still, his eye couldn't stop drinking the words. The unfamiliar perspective ensnared him and refused to release him until the last word.

Then he reached the end. She had stopped writing mid-sentence, because he had interrupted her, according to the bottom of the page. A simple scribble of "Lost train of thought. Douche caught writing again. Don't remember point.". He wished he hadn't. And he was overwhelmed by an unfamiliar feeling, something he didn't like, and hoped would pass soon. Just like that, he didn't want to read anymore. She didn't know him the way Takasugi did. The one-eyed man was all too familiar with the Amagi family; all underhanded thieves. Aside from a corporation, they ran whorehouses and passed them down as if they were a family affair. But Takasugi didn't know anything about their intimate relationships. He never cared.

The man closed the book, still deep in contemplation. The journal was placed on his nightstand, to remind him to return it with her van, and Takasugi willed himself to sleep, in spite of his racing mind. Maybe he should have killed her too?

* * *

On that day, Takasugi spent a while contemplating whether he would return the book when he went. He'd only seen a few more things. Assorted poems, quick, unfinished sketches, and a short story titled "Death to All Strawberries".

But he hadn't been able to read it all. Days had been spent speculating the journal's contents. What more could there be? Personal stories? Secrets? Maybe something more that he could have on Amagi? Why was the girl writing in it while she was working? Why was she working if she was engaged to an Amagi? If there was something something important he didn't want to miss it.

Therefore, Takasugi resolved to keep it for one more week. Just until he skimmed through the rest of the notebook. Learned what he could about an occasional business partner. It sounded fair enough.

Mid-afternoon, Takasugi arrived at the shop, sans journal. Kawakami was going to do it, but something about a meeting and radio appearance. He pulled the van into the same spot it had been a week before and left the vehicle; key in hand. The garage door was wide open, not a soul in sight. Takasugi entered the shop, met with damp, cool air; the work of the concrete slab beneath his feet. Off to the side, He caught sight of a silver car; not much different from his old vehicle. It seemed to be the same model, but the interior was different. Leather. The car was freshly polished and seemed to sparkle; even out of the sun.

"You're early."

Takasugi glanced over his shoulder for a split second as the girl from before approached. She silently descended the metal stairs, hand glided over the rail as she moved.

"Did you expect me to be late?"

"If I did?" Flatly murmuring the words, the girl stopped by his side. A moment of mutual silence passed, only to be broken by a hum.

"So? Impressed?" Takasugi offered no reply. He started to circle the vehicle; studying each detail as he moved. This girl didn't look like the person that had written what he had read. She seemed bleak and emotionless. Like somebody that would have elegant, loopy handwriting. Maybe even paint her nails.

She wasn't in her "work uniform". Instead, the girl wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Fitting, for the temperature of the shop.

"Fishing for compliments?" The key to the van was tossed her way, almost catching her off guard. Again, a hum met the man. He glanced up at the girl across the car, catching a cerulean eye for a moment.

"You changed the interior?"

"It wasn't suited for blood. Leather can be cleaned properly, cloth will absorb."

Takasugi nodded once, stopping at the back of the car as he eyed the shining break lights. She had gone all out on it.

Kawakami was supposed to do this. He didn't want to be in the same room as the girl, much less hold a conversation. if anything, he wanted to see the girl that had written that journal, not some shell of a ghost that couldn't even move her eyebrows. To look at her, for what she was; whatever that may be. And she still didn't look the part.

"And this as all free?" He questioned, walking back to the girl's side.

"Do you _want _me to charge you?" She crossed her arms, meeting his olive eye with a deadpan tilt of her head.

"You can't answer a _question _with a _question_."

"Hm." As if she had suddenly lost interest in the interaction, the girl started back towards the stairs. She didn't look back. Walked straight into the office, only to return with a pair of keys. They were thrown from the upper floor, tossed with precision and caught with a clap of Takasugi's hands.

"Stay away from my husband."

"Excuse me?" Takasugi eyed the girl above, well aware of the tense atmosphere. He was clearly unwanted; unwelcomed.

"Are you deaf? Stay away from my husband." The girl paused again and leaned onto the rail of the indoor balcony. All the while, she remained free of expression. The only visible change in her features was a slightly furrowed brow. So they _could_ move. "He may be involved in a lot of things, but murder isn't one of them. He doesn't need you to influence him. I'll fix your car whenever you need, free of charge, as long as you leave him alone. Got it?"

This was already ridiculous. If Takasugi wanted to be lectured, he would have smoked in the kitchen while Kawakami as cooking. She had no idea what her _husband_ was involved in, and if she pushed him, Takasugi would tell her. The one-eyed man turned to his car and unlocked the door. His senses were assaulted with leather; a brand-new car smell. He sank into the driver's seat, suppressing a sigh as he did. Kinu was just as annoying as he had imagined.

"Do you think you're in the position to order me around?"

A moment passed and the girl leaned up, still watching him from the banister.

"Do you like your 'new' car?"

He wasn't getting anywhere with her. Honestly, Takasugi wondered what he had expected. It wasn't like he actually knew the girl, but it sounded like he had a new, affordable mechanic. He closed the door beside him, and started the car; finished with the conversation. The engine purred to life with a renewed vigor to carry him home. On the first try, at that.

Oh, yes. He loved his new car. It hadn't choked or wheezed yet, and it smelled delightful.

With nothing more to say, Takasugi pulled the car out of neutral and glided out of the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

The aroma of dark coffee wafted through the traditional wooden walls of the Kiheitai hide out. Not that they ever did any actual hiding. Takasugi sat at the kitchen table, mug in hand. His feet were propped on a chair beside him, and his attention was fixed on a small TV on the counter, no less than a meter away. A news broadcast had interrupted the weather report, just before they could claim that the dreary clouds would dissipate.

A catchy tune took over, and the screen flashed to a woman in a bright yukata. In her hands, a microphone was sported just over her chest. Behind the newscaster, bright yellow police tape was in place, and uniform-clad Shinsengumi members crawled over the familiar scene like cockroaches; searching for crumbs of evidence.

"Breaking news; just hours ago, the owner of this dinner hall returned from a trip out of town to check on the condition of it after having rented it out for an elite party." The brunette tightened her grasp on the microphone and leaned towards the camera. A tight frown twisted her face as she raised one hand as if to present the scene over her shoulder. "When he entered the building, he was horrified to find a bloody murder scene. Nobody ever left the party; they're all still here, over a week later, but nobody is partying anymore."

The terse tone dropped off as the woman straightened her posture; eyes still on the camera.

"We have an exclusive interview with the building's owner. For safety reasons, he requested to remain anonymous, so we've altered his voice and changed his name." A sharp nod to the cameraman preceded a change of screen. In a dark room, a shadowed figure sat perfectly still.

"Uh," The voice was high-pitched, too skewed to recognize. Broad shoulders and a rounded head could be made out, indicating that it was a bald male. "I thought it was strange that there were still a bunch of cars outside, but when I opened the door..." The man's mismatched speech broke off for a moment, as he seemed to collect himself. His silhouette moved; fanning him as he resituated himself in his seat. "It smelled like rotting meat. There were flies everywhere, and limbs... The walls were covered in blood, and it was completely silent. Nobody got out. And I just keep thinking..."

Again, the man paused; possibly to add drama in the form of a long gasp of breath.

"Who's going to clean all of this up?" At that point, the man broke down; shoulders heaving as he sobbed into his hands. Forms ran to his side to hug and comfort as the screen flashed back to the live broadcast; newscaster standing off to the side smoking a cigarette as she disinterestedly peered at the working cops behind her.

A few low whispers and snaps of unseen fingers drew her attention, and she gawked at the camera, asking in an equally low tone. "Are we back on?"

No answer could be heard, but the woman abandoned her cigarette and skittered back into her previous position, only to be interrupted before she could begin.

"Oi! Littering on a crime scene? Are you trying to taint our evidence?!" A man in a Shinsengumi uniform came into view, his hand immediately covered the lens of the camera. Through the cracks of his fingers, raven hair could be glimpsed, as well as a cigarette; hovering mid-air.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Damn right I'm serious! I saw that! You're gonna have to come with me for questioning!" The camera was wrestled away as the officer proceeded to retrieve his handcuffs. The newscaster protested the entire time, clearly startled.

"No, you're making a mistake! This is for the news, I'm on right now!"

"We'll determine that when your alibi comes back clear."

"What?! Alibi?!"

The screen flashed black and silently counted down from five. At that point, Takasugi spent a second to strike a match and light his pipe as the screen returned to the crime scene. Two men stood in front of the camera, frowning. One was the officer from before, gunmetal blue eyes fixed on the camera and still smoking his cigarette. Beside him, a shorter, crimson-eyed officer stood. Together, they skeptically peered into the camera; in stark contrast of one another.

"You think it's legit?" The raven-haired man asked. Over his shoulder, the newscaster from before could be seen sitting on the ground; hands cuffed behind her back.

"This is outrageous!" She was saying, loud enough for her voice to be a constant in the background. "I want to talk to my lawyer!"

"It looks real, but spy technology is getting better every day..." The sandy haired officer responded. Under the men, a red banner appeared; presenting their names and positions. Vice-commander Hijikata Toushiro, and First Division Captain Okita Sougo.

Again, the screen blanked, and Takasugi glanced downward, smirking to himself. The Shinsengumi were unmatchably idiotic. Downright stupid, at times. Nothing beat watching them pick up the pieces of his trail, only to throw themselves into a concrete wall. Every time. The one-eyed man took a drag of his tobacco, shaking his head as the urge to snicker nagged him from within. A cloud of smoke parted his lips as the screen flashed back to the news. A new woman was standing in front of the camera; microphone in hand. At her side, stood the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Isao Kondo.

Behind the pair, the vice commander was pulling the previous newscaster from her sitting position on the ground. She struggled against him, kicking and shouting the entire time. Despite her display, she was forced into the back of a police car.

"The Commander of the Shinsengumi has stated that he already has an idea of what happened at the party. I'm sure you're curious to hear what he thinks could have caused the brutal murder of over a dozen prestigious members of society."

The microphone was offered to the commander and he nodded once. A solemnly stern gaze turned to the camera as Kondo cleared his throat.

"After examining the scene, I believe we've found some conclusive evidence. There was an apron in the backyard; covered in blood. According to the body count, one person, a waitress is missing. We haven't found a weapon yet, leading us to believe that this is the result of poison. We're collecting food samples, and we'll know as soon as the lab results get back." The man thoughtfully placed a hand to his chin; nodding.

The newscaster mirrored his nod and stared up at the man; obviously not seeing the flaw in his logic.

Unable to help himself, Takasugi released the laugh that had been building within him the entire time. His palm slid down the side of his face, moving with his shaking head as he attempted to discourage the outburst. He couldn't hear the TV over his own voice. Poison? That was the best they could do? Was this a satire? Surely, this wasn't serious. Just as Takasugi sank back into his chair, a murmur could be heard.

Kawakami entered the kitchen as the man brought his pipe to his mouth. The deaf man was on the phone, too busy to scold Takasugi for having his feet on a chair, or smoking in the kitchen. Instead, he acted as if he didn't even see the one-eyed man, and moved to the counter and leaned against it. He crossed his arms as he tilted his head downward.

"Yes."

Takasugi tapped the metal mouthpiece of his pipe with his canines, barely listening to the TV as he watched Kawakami talk on the phone. The Shinsengumi claimed that the only motive they could find was a missing car.

"When?" Kawakami murmured, glancing towards Takasugi. The conversation dragged on and lost all of Takasugi's interest. By the time it ended on a positive note, he was focused on the TV again. The Shinsengumi were always entertaining.

When Kawakami hung up, he finally called Takasugi out for smoking in the kitchen. Not that the one-eyed man cared. He didn't bother to listen until the subject changed.

"Shinsuke, we've been invited to Amagi's birthday."

"Okay." Takasugi shrugged. His gaze wandered back to the TV, only for a moment before Kawakami continued.

"A lot of his other partners are going to be there, so we need to treat this as a business party."

Again, Takasugi repeated himself, less than interested. Despite his nonchalant approach, the deaf man remained at his side spouting details and formalities.

"It's black tie, suits only. He's going to announce his engagement, so we need to bring a gift; nothing big. And we have a meeting with him in a few days... What have I told you about smoking in the kitchen, it's not-"

"-sanitary, I have plenty of other rooms to do it in." Beating the man to the point, Takasugi grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He stood up and waved over his shoulder as he took his leave. "We eat in here, and chairs are no place for my feet. Formalities, manners, rules, blah blah blah." The one-eyed man could feel his friend's gaze on his back. He didn't bother to look as he left the kitchen and started towards his room, but Kawakami called out behind him.

"Shinsuke, Amagi has invited you to an Amanto match tomorrow. I think it's business; he hinted at some things that he might need."

"Things?" Glancing over his shoulder, Takasugi watched as his friend pulled a chair from the kitchen table and set post in front of the TV.

"Yeah, a couple guns and swords; knowing him, it'll be treated like a big deal."

As if the conversation was officially over, Kawakami turned the TV back on and leaned back in his chair. A clear signal that while there was a choice, only one answer was right.

* * *

Another night was spent skimming through the journal on his nightstand. Much to his dismay, Takasugi didn't find anything juicy. If a forced marriage wasn't something to be considered juicy, that is. There weren't any long stories, and only a sparse amount of diary entries. Everything was in the form of short notes, of messages to the writer herself. There was an occasional poem, small reminders, sketches. Shopping lists, scribbles, pointers on utensil layout, and when it was "appropriate" to use chopsticks.

Just a random journal. Some pages were filled with nothing but vocabulary words and definitions. Puns and jokes, which Takasugi found himself snickering over.

And oh, was it getting good. Talk about a page turner. Takasugi did just that, flipped the page as he eyed the words. It was great. He felt like he was breaking a rule; peeking into somebody's diary. Aside from the adrenaline rush, his interest had been piqued. A lot of hate for a sarcastic, annoying little girl. It was always the ones that nobody expected. The scribbled words screamed up at him. Each character charged with the rawest emotion he could fathom. Hate? Distress?

The girl wasn't exactly a damsel; as far as Takasugi was concerned, damsels didn't parade around in baggy, grease coated jumpsuits. He snickered to himself at the thought of the girl trapped in an impossibly tall tower. Dressed as a princess and waiting for help. Her hair wasn't long enough for the part, though. Conflicting. That was the only word to describe these two entries. It was like a soap opera; the fuzzy camera quality, enticing, scandalous notions or scenes, but ultimately, not juicy enough. Takasugi almost appreciated that bittersweet bite. Finally at the end, he was unsure of what to do with the new information. It was as if he knew a few events, but not the girl. As if it was a cop-out staged to waste his time.

The front page of the book had one character "Ki", and an address, listed in an "if you find this notebook" box. There was a phone number, and generally any way to contact the girl. One thing that caught the man's eye was the street of the listed address. The apartment complex was nowhere near Amagi's house. It was on the opposite end of town, a short distance from the car shop. A notably poor area, filled with graffiti and overgrown hedges; where nature ran amuck due to the lack of professional landscapers.

If the address was right, the girl was far from her element; attending fancy parties and scolding herself over manners.

So Takasugi resolved to mail the book. It would save him the trouble of returning it, and possibly be less thoughtful. He wouldn't have to worry about it, and could use a PO box as his return address. It was so simple it was stupid.

As long as he was quick about it, he wouldn't have to think of the book again. He'd finish it before bed, and send it back where it belonged. All he needed to do was place a little note on it, saying she forgot it, and voila. Problem solved. Book gone forever.

According to plan, Takasugi remained awake and skimmed the entire journal. He did everything he thought; finished the book, packaged it, addressed it to the apartment listed inside of the book.

Then, in the morning, he dropped it in a mailbox and forgot about it on his way to meet with the Amagi heir. Even if he wanted to, Takasugi wouldn't turn down a front row seat to a fighting match. He didn't particularly like the sport, but it was too expensive to say no to. Takasugi was an appreciator of fine things, and though he wouldn't blow his own money on a seat at a sports show, he wouldn't complain if somebody else did. Especially if he was invited.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Update! It's been a while, and I had a sudden burst of inspiration. Hope you all enjoy. The chapter got split in two because it was too long, hopefully the second half will be posted tomorrow. Please excuse any typos. I'm incredibly tired and need to proof read tomorrow. Hope you enjoy, and all feedback is welcome. :)**

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Takasugi arrived at the Amagi estate. Large wooden doors were held open for him by two maids, and he was promptly led through the luxurious house. The woman showed him up a set of wooden stairs, and through burgundy shaded halls until they came to a halt outside of another cherry door. The brunette that had lead him gently tapped on the door before opening it and motioning for Takasugi to enter. Before him, stood an extensive library; complete with a sliding ladder to reach the top shelves. As expected, the room kept the warm color scheme of the house. Rich wood tones, browns, reds, and anything that looked like it was from the Victorian era.

An aged, tan globe stood on its own, supported by a copper stand. In tow with the bold colors, an occasional houseplant speckled the room. In the center, seated at a mahogany desk, was Amagi. He was leaning over a book, intently reading. Across from him, his fiancé had taken post, also buried in a book. Amagi glanced up at the girl and picked up a conversation that sounded as if it had long been dropped.

"-the charities and... Well, I'm no _philargyrist _or anything but-"

"Hm." Kinu's head raised, and she eyed the man behind the desk. "You're reading a dictionary."

Just as Amagi's pride evaporated, Takasugi entered the room. It looked as if he was interrupting something. Nevertheless, he was greeted with Amagi's signature smile. The girl didn't even turn to acknowledge.

"Takasugi-san! You made it! Let me get my coat." The chestnut-haired man closed the book in front of him. His chair scraped the hardwood as he pushed himself to his feet. Amagi stopped as he reached his fiancé's side. He tapped her shoulder and she barely turned her head, though it was possible that her eyes didn't leave her novel.

"Are you wearing that?" The low question earned a nod and again, the girl disappeared in her book.

With a sigh, Amagi shook his head and strolled from the room, leaving Takasugi to peer after him. The last thing he wanted was be left with the girl. There wasn't anything wrong with her per say, but knowing that he knew her more than he should was almost uncomfortable. Especially when he considered the fact that she didn't even make expressions. Was he supposed to talk to her? Feign his way through idle chitchat while Amagi coordinated his shoes with his belt and jacket?

When the one-eyed man turned back towards the girl, he found a pair of cerulean orbs locked onto him. Just staring. No smile, no frown, just... Looking. It was slightly unnerving, to be outwardly scrutinized to such a degree. There was nothing to do but stare back. Movement seemed an impossible notion; alongside audibly breathing. What the hell was she looking at like that? He wondered if there was something on his face or clothes. Maybe a giant splotch on the wrap of his left eye. Something that warranted the girl's full attention.

Slowly, she closed the book in her lap and placed it aside. The girl raised to her feet; her eyes on his the entire time. Much to Takasugi's dismay, the girl started towards him. A barely-there frown finally developed between her brows, and she continued to approach. Just as she neared, the girl passed, leaving ample amount of hostility to make up for the lack of words.

Amagi was right.

Jeans weren't appropriate for an upscale environment.

One relatively short car ride later, they were at the gathering. The entire way, Amagi had taken care to fill the silence with humorous memories and stories; all evasive of business and hardly interesting. Takasugi had played along though, and offered an occasional snicker. It was better than saying nothing. By the time they arrived, Takasugi had learned that Amagi had learned how to ride a horse and joust as a kid. Fun times.

They sat, ringside, indulging in drinks as the match began. It was a decently sized room; large enough to fit a cage and surround it with what Takasugi could only describe as "bleachers". The rich man's version, coated in leather and complete with a back on each chair. Servers slowly made their rounds, offering food and drinks as if it was a run-of-the-mill baseball game. The only difference was that these vendors sold caviar, and peanuts were nowhere in sight. Probably an ask-for snack. Takasugi sat to Amagi's right, while the fiancé sat to his left; not paying attention to the competition before them. She'd brought a book.

When the opponents entered the ring, it became clear that they were not "intelligent" Amanto in the slightest. The creatures in the cage were reminiscent of canines, behaving as such to a tee. The moment they laid eyes on one another, they became aggressive. They were on all fours, pulling at the chains of their handlers in attempt to get the other. One was black, the other green, and both of the same breed.

Takasugi had never seen anything like it. Not the creatures, but the fighting scene. He had half-expected it to be two Amanto fist fighting, or wrestling. Boxing, or something. Not an alien dog fight. A man in a gray suit walked past the front row, holding a clipboard and basket. He was halted by Amagi, who then reached into his pocket and fished out his wallet. The man licked his thumb and started to count bills before finishing with a small yet wastefully valuable stack.

"On the green." The man was grinning as he placed his bet, and Takasugi questioned his sanity. He could appreciate having a bit of money to blow, but on dog fights, of all things? There were plenty of ways to gamble that didn't include pointlessly killing animals. People, sure, but animals? He wasn't exactly a dog fan, but even he wouldn't host or condone forcing them to murder one another.

It started. Both animals were unreined and in an instant, the central cage turned into a snarling, growling mess. The beasts were ferocious, slashing one another and literally tearing each other to pieces. Takasugi could do nothing but watch. Not out of enjoyment, or repulsion. Mere curiosity, fueled his gaze. The accumulated crowd cheered and shouted obscenities at the animals. Not satisfied by the existing gashes or pooling blood. Nothing bothered Takasugi. He had nerves of steel and a general "no fucks given" attitude, but even he recognized the disturbing nature of the show.

The only thing that broke his concentration was the man beside him.

"Pay attention." Takasugi barely leaned forward to find the man grasping his fiance's jaw. Amagi raised her chin and positioned it straight ahead with the simple command of "watch". Her arms drooped over the notepad in her lap, which she had apparently been scribbling in. Amagi's hand fell and his grin returned, yet the expression was far less cheerful than usual.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the girl caught Takasugi's gaze, back straight, and still in form as instructed. From the glance, Takasugi could tell that she wasn't fond of the event. Much to his dismay, a warm liquid splattered across his neck . Drops hit his face and chest and Takasugi was immediately aware of what it was. The splash had hit most of the front row, and while most people moved to wipe the blood away, Amagi remained perfectly still. Intently staring at the gruesome struggle and not bothering to wipe his face.

Even when the girl started to rub the crimson from her own skin, her hand was caught by her betrothed and pushed down. A dark puddle had formed on a page of her book, and the girl's eyes were glued to it. That was Takasugi's cue to order another drink. That and the preceding fights. Every pointlessly graphic battle to the death. The murder of each loser. Each flinch on the girl's part, which received a scolding glance, or direction to watch until the end. And to top it all off, the growing stack of money in Amagi's wallet.

It was more than enough to show that while Takasugi would admit he could be a _bit _cruel, there was a limit. Pointless cruelty was no good. This was a different park altogether. Sure, he could watch without so much as a raised brow, but that didn't mean he found it entertaining. The most fun he was having was the free drinks and cheesy crackers. With the world starting to blur, he found himself studying the room more than the competition. The steel support beams that branched across the ceiling, concrete floors and stone walls. It was truly an underground chamber, in every sense of the word, and it readily absorbed the stench of blood. He was almost startled when he spied a blue eye, transfixed on him. Almost sizing him up, despite the girl's straight posture. She didn't turn her head to face him, but her gaze slowly faded away; sparing him.

The last thing he needed was some condescending sober girl to try to make him process her weird looks and shit. Not his problem. Again, his cup was refilled, and Takasugi lifted it to his lips. Much to his surprise, it splashed against his mouth, dribbled down his chin and landed on the dress shirt Kawakami had forced him to wear. How the hell did that happen? Physics, and shit. It was toying with him on purpose.

By the time everybody piled into a cab, Takasugi knew he was wasted. He'd lost count of how many times his cup generated another drink; he was positive that it was a never-ending fountain of sugary alcoholic goodness. He'd managed to maintain his sober act, careful not to misstep on his way to the taxi, but before they could leave, Amagi asked the driver to wait. A song had started to loop, and turned out to be the older-man's cell phone. He answered it, spoke in a hushed tone and stepped out of the cab for privacy.

During the time that they were alone, neither Takasugi, or the short girl beside him spoke. They picked their spaces, their sides, and kept to them; Takasugi's eye on the window beside him, and the girl at an angle, at nothing in particular. A tap at the window caused both to turn to Amagi's side, and the man motioned for the window to be lowered. His fiancé obliged, gingerly winding the handle on the side of the door to allow for conversation.

"I've got some business to take care of. How much will it cost for you to get back home?"

Nothing to do with Takasugi. His attention returned to the window as the girl shrugged. After the rustling of clothes and friction of counted paper, the back of the taxi was lightly smacked, and the car started to move. Then it was just him and the girl, trapped in a dreadfully silent car. A peek over his shoulder revealed that she was fiddling with the money; eyes fixed on her lap. Beside her, streetlights danced across the window.

Didn't look like she wanted to talk.

"So, uh," And still, Takasugi opened his mouth.

The girl didn't acknowledge him, he continued.

"He was really into that, back there." Leaning back in the seat, Takasugi watched as the girl turned to her window. Still no acknowledgment. "You're a weird couple, you know?" Silence. "Could at least act happy to see 'em or somethin'." Alcohol. That's all. It was alcohol. He was not telling his mouth what to say.

Finally, the girl turned to him, eyes squint. "Hm?" As if she really hadn't heard him.

He repeated himself once, louder, and the girl's head dropped into her open palm. She went from shaking her head to squeezing the bridge of her nose. Everything else became a blur. Takasugi wasn't sure if it was the motion of the car or the copious amounts of alcohol, but he had no idea what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while! Have an update! I edited some of the previous chapters as well to better work with this story.**

* * *

A beam of light across Takasugi's eye was the first thing to rouse him from his sleep. It was interrupted for a split second only to fall back over his closed eye lids, and the man cringed at the irritation. He could feel his body crying out for hydration, and turned his head in a feeble attempt to escape. The air was filled with wisps of something earthy and unfamiliar. Kawakami's new incense? As he turned onto his side, Takasugi sank further into his bed. His breath was pure ethanol, and his head felt as though a small mariachi band had nested in his brain. An evil mariachi band, intent on slowly destroying him from the inside.

At some point he recalled a hand on his forehead and light humming, but that was all. As relaxing as everything was at the moment he didn't want to move.

His sheets were cozy, and the hideout was pleasantly peaceful. The sound of light footsteps let on to the fact that Kawakami had taken to check on him throughout the night, which was common if he ever had a bit too much, and Takasugi wasted no time in engaging him. With a groan, he managed to make himself known.

"Bansai, water..." When no answer met him, he continued. "Why is it so bright?"

A light zip and tap behind him creased his brow, but the voice that greeted him was what caused his eye to shoot open.

"Hm." Clearly female and not Kawakami.

The wall was unfamiliar, as well as the gray sheets and window over him. Takasugi sat up and turned over to find an all too familiar pair of mismatched cerulean eyes peering at him. The girl. It was that girl, phone in hand and arranging her clothes. The initial shock of the moment truly set in perfect silence as the girl buttoned the front of the crisp uniform dress, and set to fixing her hair in a bun. Unsure of what to say, Takasugi let his eye wander the room. A bottle of water sat on the nightstand to his left with a square of migraine medication on a napkin with a short handwritten note.

"Go home", was all it said. Classy.

"What... Where am I...?" Without answering, the girl turned and walked out of the room, into what he assumed was the bathroom. If the room he was in was hers, it wasn't what he expected. A small bed with a table and couch across from it, lightly speckled with potted plants. The walls were bare, aside from a calendar and jacket hooks in front of what he assumed to be the front door. Fully situating himself upright, Takasugi reached for the bottled water.

The bathroom door was wide open, and he could see the girl standing in front of the mirror, fixing a cap over her bun. Was she a nurse? A waitress? A mechanic? Who was she and why was she there? The last thing he remembered was the taxi, but after that there wasn't even the faintest hint of what could have occurred. He was mostly decent, aside from the kimono crumpled beside the bed; crushed under multiple books and turquoise pocky boxes.

Taking the plastic square, he ripped it open and took the pills with a sip of water. Answers weren't being offered, and he didn't know where to start. The room wasn't colorful, aside from an occasional item or piece of fabric. Monotone and dull, like the girl. He caught her eyes in the mirror and she averted her gaze. One was a darker shade of blue than the other. Why was he there? What had they done the night before, and did Amagi know? A clock on the wall read seven thirty-two, and Takasugi tried to guess how long he'd been sleeping.

Once again, the girl entered the room and Takasugi remained in place. His gaze wandered to the foot of the bed and fully absorbed the gray sheets and striped comforter.

"So uh, you come here often?"

The glance he received was not amused.

Takasugi peered up at the girl as she paused, and they remained in place, sizing one another up until he thought the girl would bite his head off. Then something he didn't expect happened. Ever so slightly, the corner of the girl's lips curled upward. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned away to shove some items into a bag on the table. Not much for conversation, obviously. As he stared at her back, she turned and offered him a familiar object and bag. Kinu gazed at him from over her shoulder, his pipe and some tobacco extended, and Takasugi accepted them.

He took his time, opening the bag and filling his pipe with the tobacco as the girl finished with her bag and set to closing the blinds in the room. Using a lighter from the nightstand, Takasugi sparked his pipe and caught sight of the book he had read; the girl's book, set on the table. Before he could begin to wonder how it had gotten there or what he had told her, she sat at the foot of the bed and stole his attention.

Wordless and unnaturally intense, her eyes scrutinized him to the point of discomfort. He was unsure of whether she had something to say but he wished that she would get it over with. In the same thick cloud of judgment she produced a tin, and from within it, a cigar. Takasugi offered the lighter, and they smoked in silence for what felt like hours. With each second, he was becoming more aware of his on-setting hangover and the alcohol on his breath.

"So," Glancing over the room once more, the man gathered as much of his frazzled mind as he could, "How did I get here?"

"A taxi."

A narrowed olive eye met the source of the small voice yet received no response.

"Does Amagi know?"

"I'd prefer not." The girl sighed as she spoke, and finally, her gaze averted. She peered across the room, seemingly dazed and lost in thought. Takasugi nodded, soaking in the seriousness of the situation. He'd stayed at a client's fiancee's house, alone and wasted. Kawakami would catch hell trying to cover it up, and Takasugi didn't want to tell him. Kinu fell back onto the bed in a puff; eyes on the ceiling above her. With the way the sun peeked through the blinds and illuminated a line of her features, she looked like a porcelain doll; expressionless and soft. Not so tough after all.

Averting his gaze, the man focused on the embers of his pipe, glowing as he inhaled.

"That was fun."

What did that mean? What had happened? The one-eyed man exhaled and gawked at his kimono beside the bed. Had they...? That would explain why he was in her bed, partially undressed. Last he knew, she appeared annoyed with him, but things could have changed. He was charming and attractive; like oranges to a pirate (but without the whole scurvy epidemic). He couldn't blame her for wanting him so badly, but it had gone too far! Before he could begin, Kinu gazed up at him.

"What?" His expression betrayed him and she wasted no time in corrections. "The movie. _Slaughter At Gray Pointe_."

Meeting her eyes, Takasugi breathed a sigh of relief. He did not need another issue on his hands. This was bad enough as it was. But now he had a different problem. He'd wanted to see that when it came out but now he didn't remember it. A vague memory of popcorn and coffee returned to him, and he could clearly recall asking if it was supposed to be a comedy. Lots of laughing.

"You can still borrow my books if you want. If I can borrow yours." The mismatched eyes met him again, and Takasugi glanced back at the books. That explains it. He raided her bookshelf. As much as he wanted to deny the possibility, it was more likely than not. Again, the conversation lapsed, only breaking as the girl offered her cigar to him. Initially, he started to refuse, but before he could, she mumbled to him. "You're gonna be sick. It'll help."

That was all the reason he needed. It wasn't like he wasn't a criminal already. In a matter of seconds, he felt it. The light, distinctly earthy smoke set in, and he offered the cigar back. She was right. The nausea that had slowly been creeping up on him receded, and an appetite started to develop. Slowly but surely, his thought process slowed to a crawl and the girl retrieved her drugs.

"The cab driver couldn't understand you." Kinu shifted her attention back to the man as he leaned back on the pillows behind him. "This really can't get out."

"Agreed." Murmuring back, the one eyed man stared at the ceiling as well. "A necessary inconvenience, I suppose." A light hum of agreement met the man and he sighed once more. Kawakami was going to have a field day with this. Unable to help himself, he felt a snicker raise in him. Kinu peered up at him, frowning at the sudden outburst when he elaborated. "They're going to kill us."

Eye contact was established and before he knew it, an unusual smirk cracked the girl's features.

"This is _your _fault, I told you to stay away-"

"Nobody commands the monarch." The grin grew wider and Takasugi felt his lips curl as well.

"Are you quoting '_Luminary_', does this seem like the time to quote books?" Unexpectedly, the silence of the room was replaced with light giggles and glances. Takasugi got up for a second and used the bathroom. His initial thought had been to leave, but he found himself returning to his previous spot and accepting the cigar from the girl a second time.

Neither spoke again. They laid in silence, both staring at the ceiling and eventually shutting their eyes. Takasugi still felt like shit. Smoking had helped, but he didn't feel entirely better. Only rest could fix that.

* * *

It only felt like a matter of seconds before he was opening his eye again. A light series of taps had been enough to stir him. The clock on the wall was the first thing that caught his attention. It read a quarter past one. Bolting upright, Takasugi felt a surge of panic. He'd fallen asleep again at one of the worst times possible. He was supposed to be leaving. Hours ago. He should have already been home! Glancing towards the foot of the bed, he caught sight of the girl; curled up exactly where she had been when they were speaking.

Clearly not one for decency, she had rolled onto her side facing him; one knee bent over the other. Her hands acted as a makeshift pillow, cradling her chin, and her hair only allowed slivers of her skin to be seen. Unlike her dress, which did nothing to conceal her... assets. And why was she sleeping too? Wasn't she supposed to be going somewhere? How could she have let them fall asleep?

The tap sounded again, louder this time, and Takasugi felt the color drain from his face.

"Inoue, open this door immediately!"

Amagi. It was Amagi. The string of swears that shot through his mind was enough to make a nun faint. He whispered to the girl, urgently called her name, but the most he got was a groan. Even as she turned onto her other side, it became apparent that she wasn't getting up.

"_Kinu_," He tried again, cursing the position he'd gotten himself into as he grabbed her arm to shake her. With one rough motion, at last, her eyes fluttered open. Disoriented, the girl rolled and sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hm?" Before she could make sense of the situation, Amagi's voice sounded again.

"I know you're in there, _dear_, open the damn door!"

Kinu's eyes shot open and fixed on Takasugi as he peered back. His brow furrowed as the girl's jaw slowly unhinged and for a second he wondered if she could breathe. Yes. They were fucked in too many ways to count. This wasn't something they could shrug off or explain their way out of. A hand clasped his wrist and Takasugi glanced down at it as the girl frantically searched the room.

"The closet- _get in the closet_."

"I'm not-" before he could protest, she was pulling him up by the wrist and dragging him across the room.

"Inoue!"

"I- I'm coming!" Full speed, the girl skittered across the room and snatched Takasugi's kimono. She ran back to him and shoved it into his hands before running to the door and returning to do the same with his sword and his shoes. He could barely hold everything and as he fumbled to do so, the girl shoved herself into the closet and shut the door behind herself. A moment passed and they peered at one another, nothing but stripes of lights to illuminate the tiny room. Takasugi felt his gaze narrow, and the girl stared up at him with large mismatched eyes. The man at the door knocked again, impatiently louder, and Takasugi tilted his head.

"_Why_, pray tell, are _you _hiding?"

Frowning, the girl shifted her gaze.

"I don't know- I panicked, okay?" Ushered out of the closet by Takasugi, Kinu turned as the door closed again and she was left with the task of letting her fiance in. Takasugi watched through the cracks of the closet as she composed herself and walked to the door. The moment the lock unlatched, the older man stormed inside.

"_What the fuck, Inoue?! _One thing, I ask you for _one _thing!" Amagi turned once he reached the foot of the bed and Takasugi studied him through the cut off view from the closet. The girl stepped into view, twiddling her fingers as she lowered her gaze.

"I didn't-"

"Think?! Do you know how this makes me look?!" Perfectly still, Takasugi stared at the girl's profile as it was hidden behind a wall of her hair. He was trapped in the middle of a lover's quarrel. Great. Just wait until Kawakami heard about this. It didn't look like the girl was going to move or speak at all, yet Amagi continued to pace back and forth, passing her, then returning to her view to bicker at her. "Do you know how important this was? And you just stand there in that stupid uniform, not even apologizing, is a nursing home more important to you?!"

"Sorry..." A bit late, the girl mumbled her apology but it had no chance of deescalating the argument.

"Sorry, you don't know what sorry is. You think you can just-" Finally pausing, Amagi stood in front of the girl, leaning down as if it could make her look at him. "Prance around with your stupid books and cheap dye-job and run my reputation in to the ground-"

"It was just coffee-"

_"Just coffee?!" _Amagi flung his arm and the girl stepped back, recoiling further into herself. "You should be _grateful _for everything I've done for you and your shitty family, Do you think your father was going to get that promotion? _No_! He's mediocre at best, he wasn't-" The sudden pause set Takasugi on edge. It was already bad enough that he was forced to suffer through all the screeching and bitching with a hangover tugging at his head, but even more, the next line from Amagi narrowed his eyes. From what he could see, the older man turned towards the bed and Kinu stepped forward, looking in the same direction.

"Who's been here?"

"Just me-" All too quickly, the girl spat the words as Amagi walked towards whatever his gaze had set on.

"Whose pipe is that?" Fully grasping the situation, Takasugi silently swore under his breath. Much to his surprise, the girl seemed to find her tongue.

"_How should I know? _I found it in the taxi last night." The bitter bite brought a smirk to Takasugi's lips as he watched the man turn around. It was about time she said something.

"It's Takasugi's."

"Is it?" The girl crossed her arms as her fiance moved towards her, scowling.

"You're stealing from my associates now?"

_"Stealing!?" _

"Poor people- you're all the same! I try to help you and you pull some shit like this!" Motioning to the pipe, Amagi stepped towards the girl again. Kinu's face twisted in what Takasugi could only assume to be insult. He swallowed a laugh that was bubbling in his throat so not to give his position away. "You're going to give it back to him at my birthday party, and you will be pleasant and charming."

"Oh, like _you_?" Sarcasm dripped from the girl's voice and she narrowed her eyes as Amagi turned away from her. Without warning, the man turned back around and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the room. Kinu jumped back as he started past her, growling.

_"You will not ruin me." _With that, the door slammed and Takasugi assumed the man was gone. After waiting a minute to make sure the coast was clear, he leaned against the door frame as he pushed it open, only to find the girl blankly peering at a collection of pens and pencils sprinkled with shards of glass. At some point, it seemed he'd been able to put his kimono back on. Ever so slowly, the girl walked back to her bed and sat down. She paid no mind to Takasugi as he stepped past the glass and seated himself on the low wooden table in front of her.

The air was too thick to speak or address anything he had seen. Instead, they sat in complete silence; Takasugi studying the girl as she stared out of a window across the room. When it looked as though they'd be there all night again, he attempted.

"That was-"

"You should go." Barely audible, Kinu turned her head again. Served her right for making him waste his day in a bed he didn't even want to be in. At least he wasn't the only one inconvenienced by whatever it had been.

"Yeah..." With one fluid motion, the girl grabbed and extended his pipe towards him. Takasugi accepted it and leaned his sword against the table beside him. He found the lighter from earlier and sparked his tobacco as his eye trailed back to the broken glass. "What kind of fucked up relationship do _you _have?"

He felt her eyes bore into his side before he saw her, glaring and prideful. With one sharp glance, the girl's expression softened and her gaze grew vacant.

"I don't."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: One more chapter! Props to Noniebee (4352183) for helping brainstorm! Sooner than expected, right? I'll be picking this story back up officially now. :)**  
**Synnocence: Thank you for reviewing! I read all of your reviews and they inspired me to read Dark Silk again. It really made me realize how much I loved writing and Takasugi's personality, so once I finished, I started this story again! So glad that you like my writing (I'm total Taka trash, too, he's so fun and deliciously "evil") and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last. It's surprising that more people don't try to write him, as he really is an integral part of the story, but it could be because they haven't seen enough of him to get a feel for his personality (neither had I when I started, but he just seemed like that kinda guy so I went with it). Again, I really appreciate your review. It really renewed my inspiration!**

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Takasugi loosed his collar and tie. He'd been forced into unnaturally formal clothes with itchy, modern fabric and barely enough room for his balls. All attempts at adjusting the outfit received a glance from Kawakami; clear condescension from where Takasugi was sitting.

"Shinsuke, stop tugging at your tie." Glaring back at the teal haired man, Takasugi let his gaze linger. When Kawakami shook his head and snickered, he knew the man had looked away. Opted to focus on the road like he should have been doing the entire time. Beyond the window, Takasugi watched as the buildings blurred past. It didn't take long for the familiar hole-in-the-wall stores to turn to large-scale markets, then a neighborhood he could only describe as filthy rich.

"Do you think he already has one of these?" In the passenger seat, Matako held up a perfectly wrapped, green and white square. She shook it twice for added emphasis, and glanced at the men with her.

"Probably." Kawakami shrugged his answer, pulling into familiar circular driveway and parking the car among dozens of others. "We are talking about a man that owns a private jet."

Matako nodded once and her eyes wandered to the house before them. She tried not to gawk, but found it hard to believe that they'd actually attend something so... misfitting.

"Then maybe we should take it back..." The grumble received a slight glance, but nobody addressed Takasugi. He'd already been in a less than spectacular mood to begin with. Instead of playing into his annoyances, Kawakami turned to face him and Matako from the driver's seat.

"We're early enough to talk business. How do you want to do this?"

"The normal way." With a glance, Takasugi took a drag of his pipe and stepped out of the car.

* * *

Seated at a small wooden table in the study, Takasugi watched each door of the room. The familiar grandiose bookshelves lined the walls, and on either side of him, Matako and Kawakami studied the room. While taking the gaudy decorations in, the blonde murmured to her friends.

"Where's the food? You'd think they'd at least bring us food while we waited. Rude hosts..."

"We can eat at the party, Matako-Chan." The teal-haired man glanced down at his MP3 player, possibly lowering the volume or changing the song.

There were three doors. The one they came in, one across the room, and one to his left. Takasugi only knew what was beyond the one he'd entered from, the rest were mysteries. He took a drag of his tobacco, and just as he was exhaling, the door across from him opened. A certain sandy haired rich man walked in, grinning as he usually did.

"Friends," Amagi extended a hand towards the table as if they were a sight to behold while his free hand tugged at his collar. Even he wasn't comfortable in the shitty clothes. Only Matako seemed at ease in her perfectly polished pink dress. "So glad you could make it!" Without further greeting, the man seated himself across from Takasugi.

"Yes, I dare say it's a pleasure, Amagi-San." Matako glanced at Kawakami before focusing on Amagi again. It was clear that she was trying to get a feel for him before engaging.

"Kijima-San, you look lovely tonight. Who, may I ask, are you wearing?"

Puzzled at the odd question, Matako glanced down at her dress. "Thank you," she paused in an attempt to figure the best response when Takasugi interrupted.

"Let's jump right in, shall we?"

"Of course." Still grinning, Amagi tilted his head.

It was a wonder his cheeks didn't fall off. Before he could start, The door behind him opened again, and everybody at the table turned to peer at the woman in the doorway. Girl, rather, as Takasugi couldn't believe she was a day over twenty-one. She had been equally adorned to match the environment; stuffed into an emerald dress covered in stones. Odd hair pinned back into a black and blonde bun, befitting a soap opera; much like her relationship. The moment she stepped into the room, Amagi sent her off.

"Dear, would you fetch us some drinks?" A slight nod was all that was received, and she managed to pick up the end of her dress and practically glide back through the door. Like a ghost.

"I see you have your pipe back."

"Yes," Staring directly at the man, Takasugi searched for any lapse in his grin. "Your fiancee returned it just yesterday. Charming girl."

The last bit seemed to catch the older man off guard and for once, his eyes visibly opened. His grin was replaced with a dumbfounded gape and slow nod.

"Yes... Charming, really."

"Mhmm..." Raising his pipe to his lips, Takasugi ignored the odd glances coming from both of his sides. They didn't need to know.

"So, the deal, Amagi-San." The change of subject drew all attention to Kawakami, save for Takasugi's gaze.

"Yes, I have a new shipment... A large dose of ecstasy. There are a few major distribution points, but my previous man hit an..." Pausing, the chestnut haired man raked his locks behind one ear. "An impasse."

The statements hung in the air as all fell silent, waiting for Takasugi's call. He could feel Matako's gaze boring into his side, well aware that it was outside of their usual work. From the slight chuckle the older man released, Takasugi assumed he realized how intensely he was being studied. Finally, the one eyed man spoke and he could almost feel the sigh of relief from his partners.

"We are many things, Amagi, but drug mules is not one of them." Across the table, Amagi's expression seemed to fade. Ever so slightly, his grin twisted into something reminiscent of annoyance. "As previously discussed, if you need guns, we would be happy to assist."

Without warning, the door opened again and Kinu entered with a tray. It was odd to see one so spectacularly dressed catering to them. Even as she set the cups on the table and poured tea, she struggled to seat herself beside her betrothed, likely a side effect of the dress. Without a word, the girl scooted to his side, setting the tray on the edge of the table.

"Yes, I have an inkling that would be necessary as well. A lot of ours were confiscated by the Shinsengumi a while back, and we haven't been able to find a decent supplier since." Amagi's arm snaked around his fiancee's shoulders and her brow furrowed as she was tugged into his side. "My honey here has been learning how to disassemble and clean various types, and it would be good for her." The excessive grin returned, and Takasugi peered at both of the people across the table. They greatly contrasted one another, socially and physically. For a second, he tried to guess the age gap as well as the story behind their uncanny pairing. The girl stared off to the side, her expression returned to neutral, and again, all was well in the room.

"How much are you offering?" Kawakami picked up the conversational band wagon, aware that Takasugi wasn't offering to.

"Seventy five." The amount received a slow nod from the teal haired man, and soon he was agreeing.

"We can do that."

Still peering at the people across the table, lax as ever, Takasugi nodded as well. It was an easy trade. Clean around the edges and doable within a few days. He could still see the engine oil under the girl's fingernails, and her makeup took nothing away from his previous porcelain observation.

Kawakami was busy shaking hands with the man across from him, and soon, they all stood up, save for the girl. A murmur that the party was starting cut the interaction short, And as the room was vacated, Takasugi stared down at the girl. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, yet upon realizing his attention quickly looked away.

"Are you joining us?" Amagi was long gone, greeting people in the hallway. Only Kawakami and Matako were aware of the question, and they stopped accordingly; obviously focused on the girl as well. When she didn't respond, Takasugi tilted his head. "Can you get up?" Again, the girl glanced at him. Her dignified expression faded and she shook her head once.

Snickering, Takasugi stepped past her.

"Bansai," With next to no prompting, the deaf man walked to her side. Both men offered hand and Kinu peered up at them, contemplating something unguessable. When she took their hands, Matako aided as well, tugging at the hem of her dress.

"Careful, the ties might break. Here, does this help?" The blonde pulled the long hem of her dress upwards, allowing her to find proper footing as she was hoisted to her feet. It did. And once Kinu was up she turned back to the trio, still aloof and too intense for the start of a party.

"Thank you..." Glancing at all three of them, she leaned her weight to one side. Her arms crossed, and she started a sentence that Takasugi wished he had heard the end of. "Seventy five is a rip off, he-"

"Dear! Goyishi-San is here!"

Turning around, Kinu peered at the door way. Another glance was spared on Takasugi and his group before the girl turned and toddled off. Likely unaccustomed to sprinting in heels. A chuckle was suppressed at the sight of her attempt, and Takasugi's group started after her. Matako had said something about being hungry in the car. The food was likely out.

* * *

A majority of the proceeding party was spent by the food tables. Kawakami was happily fixing to-go boxes, though the reason why was beyond Takasugi. With the payment they were receiving, they'd be able to buy some decent food. Enough to serve a full traditional meal and name brand sake. They people watched for the most part, never leaving the corner or engaging the other guests. Murmuring among themselves.

Takasugi's eye kept wandering back to Amagi and his date. She seemed a likely target. Resigning and agreeable. Willing to take a risk, so long as she received acknowledgment and a sense of comradery. The way she loosely held on to the older man's arm and gazed through his company said enough to him. Kinu was the next one. She would bend to his whim and do whatever he said, so long as she felt as though it was mutual. He needed to get her alone again.

He needed another inside source.

She was unrecognized talent, in a sense. Something would make her passionate and she would be his. He would find it, whatever it was. For the fourth or fifth time, Amagi turned to her to privately have a word. She peered up at him; a blank, expressionless canvas, and Takasugi knew. She had a use. It was as if hours had passed before he finally caught his chance. The girl, looking exceptionally annoyed, left her fiance's side, and Takasugi knew he had to move.

With a murmur, he excused himself. Matako and Kawakami barely looked up from their buffet. Ever so carefully, the one eyed man weaved his way through the maze of people behind her. He managed to catch the door just after it had closed behind the girl and found himself in an equally luxurious hallway adorned with gold and red. Just as he entered it, he caught sight of her green dress turning a corner.

"Oi," He couldn't tell if she had slowed, but as he trailed her to the aforementioned corner, he repeated himself. When he caught up, she had, in fact, halted. The girl peered at him from over her shoulder, gaze lost behind her fringe, and Takasugi studied the wary expression.

"What did you mean?"

Instead of an answer, Takasugi received silence. It seemed she wouldn't turn to face him completely or engage him at all. Kinu visibly sized him up, then continued about her way as if he hadn't spoken at all. Damn girl. Quickening his pace, Takasugi attempted to reach her side, but the girl did the same. It dawned on her that he wouldn't let her escape so easily, and finally, she spun around to face Takasugi. Two hallways away. To his disappointment and frustration, she didn't speak to him as he'd hoped. Instead, the girl offered a weighty glare. As annoying as ever, she picked up the edge of her dress and kicked off her shoes. Still peering at him, Kinu hooked them through her fingers and straightened herself. Without a single word, she turned and dashed down the hallway. That little bitch.

It couldn't be helped.

Staring after her, Takasugi sighed. There would be another opportunity. Instead of turning back, the one eyed man continued down the hallway and turned after the girl. He knew that she would be somewhere nearby. If not, she would have to retrace her steps to get back. Much to his delight, it didn't take long to find a lead. Though he assumed the role of detective, the girl gave herself away. A string of low swears caught his attention and he followed the sound, only to find even further evidence; the smell of weed. It permeated the entire hallway and was an easy lead. If only pinpointing the door was. He knew she was nearby, but not her exact location.

Party and associate be damned, Takasugi was going to get an answer.

He took watch at the corner of an adjoining hallway, watching the entire time. In the distance, a couple could be seen passing the entrance of the hallway. The moment a closet door opened and the girl stepped out, Takasugi knew he had her. She started back towards the party, but the voices that echoed down the hallway brought her to a halt. Possibly afraid of being caught. Without a moment's hesitation, Takasugi approached her from behind.

Before she could react, a hand clasped over her mouth and she was pulled back into the closet. The door closed and darkness swallowed her and the man behind her as a firm hand was placed on her abdomen. Her covered mouth was released, and with one swift motion Takasugi produced the concealed edge in his coat. Against Kinu's throat, the point pressed into her flesh and she froze in anticipation.

"Let's not play this game... _As we were saying_..." Barely able to see the girl's silhouette, the one eyed man made a point of tightening the blade of his dagger. Nothing special, but enough to make her talk if she knew what was best.

"Takasugi."

"Correct." The silence that followed spoke loudly enough for him to know; Kinu wasn't as alarmed as he'd hoped. "Seventy five, how is it a rip off?"

"My husband-"

"Captor, you mean?" A light snicker filled the closet and Takasugi's eye narrowed. This was no time for laughing, the girl wasn't in a position to be laughing. She was trapped between him and an edge, no place for humor between them. The hand over his tightened his grip on the blade and the girl mumbled, almost too low to hear.

"Do it."

Takasugi peered down at the girl as best he could; considering her command. She was really an idiot. He would do it. He really would. Takasugi was not one to be toyed with. When a hand clasped his, over her abdomen, the challenge was repeated. He felt his blade loosen, barely enough to let her breath comfortably. Not yet. He needed more information. The girl's head leaned back against his shoulder and he glared down at her; irrevocably irritated. Why couldn't she just scream? Maybe try to fight him? Something, anything normal.

"Or is that too much for you, _Mister Jouishishi leader_?"

Removing the blade, Takasugi spun the girl around. She squeaked as he did, and he held her by her biceps; dagger along the length of her arm. He could barely see her but assumed she was smirking up at him like a dumb ass.

"What do you _want_?" No hint of intimidation, the girl prodded him to cut to the chase. What did it take to make her fight? It wasn't like that was a subtle approach, yet here she was. Bargaining and instigating.

"Do you think you're in the position to poke fun at me? I could slaughter you with a single blow."

"So could a car, or a tree. Or an extremely dedicated plastic bag."

Glaring at the girl, annoyance bubbled within Takasugi. He returned his dagger to the sheath in his coat; aware that the girl was entertained with her own remarks. As calm as ever, she produced a small box. He couldn't fully see what it was, but the rustle of tin foil let on that it was food. In a matter of seconds, the girl repeated her question, urging him to reveal the reason he'd come after her.

"We can't talk here..." A sudden rush of understanding crossed Takasugi and his guard fell for a split second. The girl brushed his hands off. She was right, it wasn't the ideal location, but he figured if they were alone and far enough away, all would be well. In the same breath, there was plenty of staff in the Amagi household; willing to contribute to any hint of a scandal. "Listen, if I was you, I would ask for at least twenty more. Tell him he's forgetting something but you remember it."

Twenty more seemed excessive, but from the way she spoke, she knew something he didn't. Something Amagi also knew.

"And the next time you pull a knife on me, you better use it." A point against his stomach caused the man to freeze. The little bitch actually had the audacity to point a blade at him. Of all the people she could try that on, she chose Takasugi. "What _else _do you want?"

Thinking quickly, the man took a small step away. With the coats behind him, it was all he could manage. The box. She'd pulled it from whatever box she'd fabricated and distracted him with his business arrangement. Only one thing immediately popped into his mind to catch her off guard, and by damn, he was going to use it.

"You," Without giving the girl time to react, he snatched her hand away by the wrist and grasped her jaw. The girl tried to turn her head or escape, but she was caught. The knife was lifted overhead, as if she'd manage to stab him, but Takasugi's grip was firm. Further forcing it away, he fought against her strength, which was more than expected. Then again she was a mechanic. And she was actually trying to stab him! The nerve of that girl! Before Kinu could make a single sound a pair of lips rushed into her own. She was shoved against the wall of the closet and the wind was knocked out of her as the man's mouth moved against her own. With one sharp bite, he pulled back. The slightest grunt escaped him but his assault resumed. Her free hand shoved the man back, yet wasn't enough to fully push him away.

"What-" Capturing her lips again, Takasugi squeezed the hand still holding the knife. She would drop it. "What the fuck-" The girl managed to escape again, gasping, but not for long. Much to his surprise, the knife remained suspended over him. If he released the girl it would plunge into his jugular. That was not something he wanted to experience or explain to Kawakami. He barely managed to move it further and his free palm released the girl's jaw to explore the rough crystals that adorned her dress. She just wouldn't fucking let go. After reading that book Takasugi had a feel for her. She didn't have it in her to actually hurt him.

Her hand quickly followed his and grasped his forearm. Barely attempting to pull him away as he squeezed her hip. When her head turned (offering a slew of curses instead), Takasugi set to ravishing her neck and pulling her against himself. The girl's strength faltered and he found himself able to push the knife to the wall.

It dragged against the back of his hand, then with a dull thud, it hit the ground. Exactly as he'd hoped. The girl released a sound bordering suggestive; signifying his victory when found her lips again, eager to receive the untimely reciprocation. Despite being pushed back, he could feel her gripping his coat, though her "stabbing hand" remained empty above her. He could feel the girl's tongue with his own and the fact that she was hardly fighting.

Maybe his plan had been better than expected.

No warning was offered before he pulled back, panting as deeply as the girl before him. In the same manner, The girl's arm was snatched away and an open palm struck his cheek. Though the light was nearly nonexistent, he could see Kinu; wide eyed and staring up at him.

"I- I'm _engaged_."

"Then let _go _of my coat." Ever so gently, the girl released the fabric. Again, the tense air returned to suffocate them, and Takasugi grasped the door. He could taste his own blood and knew that she'd really bitten him as hard as she could. Idiot. Light flooded the closet as he pushed said door open and he caught full sight of the girl; gawking up at him as if he had grown another head. Exaggerated and clear enough for her to see, the one eyed man ran his tongue over the small wound. He grasped his tie and re-situated it at the base of his neck; as if nothing interesting had happened and still holding her eyes. It beat a knife wound any day. Not another word was spared as the man left her in the closet and closed the door. He'd gotten the information he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another relatively speedy update! There'll like be another chapter either this afternoon or around this time tomorrow as well; it's already typed up.**

**Synnocence: I agree that Amagi is pretty slimy, and I have great plans for him. I scrapped a Takasugi story before this and believe that some of the things that happened to him in that one are going to happen in this one. As ruthless as Takasugi is, it'd be hard to keep Amagi safe. :D**

* * *

It didn't take long for Kinu to return after Takasugi. He'd kept an eye on the door and was well aware of when she returned to Amagi's side; head low and possibly still flushed. Cherry stained lips, similar to the cherries in Takasugi's hand. The older man had donned his signature unrelenting grin. Welcomed her with an offered arm to wear her as his social accessory. At Takasugi's side, Kawakami was busy shoving his face full of miniature cakes. Likewise, Matako had a small stick of beef and another of fruit.

"Shinsuke," Swallowing another pastry, the teal haired man appeared to meet his gaze. "What happened to your lip?"

Eye contact was held, only to be abandoned in favor of studying the odd couple across the room. When they wandered closer, Kinu caught sight of the one-eyed man and immediately shifted her gaze. Whether Takasugi was naturally smug or momentarily pleased with his small victory she was unsure. If he was correct, the announcement was about to be made. From the way Amagi pulled a few people aside, he could see one boiling in the air around them. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, the man was calling to the crowd, asking for attention.

"I have something important to say!" It was no surprise that the room was quickly reduced to hushed murmurs and all attention was on him. Kawakami and Matako perked from the wall, and Takasugi watched the man wave to the party goers as if he was on a fucking parade car. With his hand still in the air, the older man called to the crowd, "Settle down everyone, this is going to make the night!", and Takasugi couldn't keep the corner of his lips from raising. He popped another cherry into his mouth, pleased at the sight of the girl glancing towards him again.

The memory would remain delightfully torturous and he knew that even his presence would taunt her from afar.

"As many of you are aware, Kinu and I have been together for quite some time... Three months, was it dear?" Beside him, the girl rigidly nodded. "We have decided to take our relationship to the next appropriate level. Two days ago, I proposed to Kinu while we were out for lunch," The few murmurs that had remained immediately died. Anticipation took the room, and it became apparent that the crowd was holding their breath; aware of the outcome. "We're engaged!" Without missing a beat applause and cheers erupted throughout the room; save for the three against the wall.

Two days ago? Like when Takasugi was in the closet watching him make an ass of himself? That was some proposal. If anything, Takasugi would argue that it was _too _romantic. He should have made _the girl _get on one knee as he popped the question. Regardless, the crowd was either unaware or didn't care. Amagi's speech continued, unfazed by the quickly dying noise. "Let it be known that true love finds no obstacle in socioeconomic stance. If it is meant to be, it will, and our love is a testament to that!"

Fully amused, Takasugi watched as the Amagi heir pulled a box from his pocket. He produced a necklace, gaudy enough for the one eyed man to see from where he stood against the wall. With an overstated sweep of his arms the man laid the jewelry across his betrothed's collar bone. She stood perfectly still as he fixed the clasp and proclaimed for all to hear.

"Stunning; just like you, darling."

Again, Takasugi felt a lopsided grin threaten to crack his expression. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as the party-goers furthered their applause and the girl turned rhubarb red. A fine competition with how he'd left her int he closet. Beside him, Kawakami was studying his reaction with every ounce of expected puzzlement and then some. Though the one eyed man was well aware of the look, he didn't care to encourage it with his acknowledgment.

* * *

When the night was finally coming to an end and guests were saying their farewells, Takasugi decided to employ the girl's advice. He approached Amagi, his team only steps behind him. The older man had managed to maintain his signature grin the entire duration of the event; an impressive feat. If Takasugi hadn't known any better, he would question whether Amagi had received facial injections to help relieve his muscles. They were standing in the hallway as the last few people evacuated; girl nowhere in sight.

"I dare say that was a lovely gathering, Amagi-San." Kawakami's even tone received the man's thanks, yet Takasugi had no patience for pleasantries. He wanted to leave already. It was unusual for him to stay at something so arbitrary until the end. He needed to recharge in the solitude of his own home.

"I believe you've forgotten something, in terms of our deal."

With no inkling of what it could have been, Takasugi studied the man's reaction. A sense of surprise, then knowing agreement dawned on him. The chestnut haired man nodded slowly, and though his friends had taken to gawking at Takasugi, he spared them no glance.

"Yes..." No longer grinning, Amagi continued to nod. His gaze turned thoughtful and the orbs of his eyes grew visible. "I believe I have. Twenty five more, for an even hundred, then? That should make up for that slight. I'm terribly sorry about that."

One slow nod was all that was offered by the one eyed man. Before he could continue, Matako excused herself, likely for a bathroom break. They had at least a half hour ride ahead of them. Few more words were exchanged. Goodbyes and claims that they should do something similar again. As if they had enjoyed something so uptight and boring. Soon, Takasugi and Kawakami were strolling back to their car. Without a doubt, Kawakami would want to know what had been forgotten, but in all honesty, Takasugi wanted to know just as badly. He would have to tell the deaf man about what the girl had said. They started to round another corner when they stumbled across a misplaced sight.

Just outside, the girl was locked in a conversation with one regrettably familiar person. A certain silver haired Samurai. He set a rectangular toolbox at her side, and both watching men paused at the walkway to stare at their profiles. They'd met under a light in the driveway, slightly to the side.

"Interesting." The murmur was barely enough to catch Takasugi's attention. The conversation was audibly mundane, yet full of curiosities. The sun had long set and the men were obscured by the shadows of foliage along the way to their car.

"It wasn't too much trouble, was it?"

"'Course it was! Do you know how heavy this thing is? Try balancing that thing riding across town, it's not easy! I almost fell over turning a corner! And it pinched my finger!" Gintoki held said finger up and the girl giggled at the sight. "It's not funny! This finger is important! It's my page turning finger!"

"Gin-Chan, you have nine other fingers."

"That's not the point! That throws everything off! The amount of effort it takes to use another finger-" His speech was interrupted as the girl grabbed the finger in question. He blankly peered down at the girl, immediately silenced.

"You don't look hurt to me."

"Oi, what are you guys-"

In unison, Kawakami and Takasugi shushed Matako. She followed their gaze to the pair before openly gaping at Takasugi. Full understanding crossed the blonde and she remained in place beside the car, watching. Whether they were only being nosy or devising a plot was undecided.

Snatching his hand away, the silver-haired samurai opted to ruffle Kinu's hair instead.

"How would you know, Stupid?" Kinu was visibly entertained by the banter. She batted the man's hand away and a deep chuckle from him resounded. A turquoise box was pulled from Gintoki's pocket and held up for the girl to see, yet when she grabbed it, he immediately started again. "Oi, what if that wasn't for you? What if _I _wanted some pocky?"

"Then this is unfortunate." Tearing into the box, the girl glanced up at Gintoki without a hint of remorse. "For you."

"That's not very polite." Two chocolate covered sticks were pulled from the box, one for the man and the other for the girl before him. "You gonna fix the TV in that?" A small hum and "why not" was offered and Kinu lifted the toolbox beside her.

"Not like I care."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up or you'll be walking." As he spoke, the man turned towards his moped. Behind him, Kinu skittered off in the same direction.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Pocky, ice cream; you trying to eat a hole in my pocket?!"

"I thought your pocket already had a hole."

From the looks of things, that girl was leading a double life. Takasugi could only imagine the scandalous nature of her relationships, and as he peered across the car at Kawakami it was apparent that he had gathered the same. If Amagi caught wind of it, he would surely blow a gasket. Possibly repeat his previous temper-tantrum. As the trio entered their vehicle, they caught sight of the girl on the back on Gintoki's moped; holding her toolbox and exiting the estate. So much gossip in one night.

* * *

"That's suspicious. Do you think it was staged?" Matako was the first to speak. As the engine hummed to life, Kawakami flicked the lights on.

"Didn't look like it."

"There's no reason to stage something so trivial." Pipe in hand, Takasugi murmured his agreement. It was definitely unexpected. Offered an opportunity to find more information than he'd imagined and possibly ruffle a few feathers in the process. Again, he knew he needed to get the girl alone. As easy as it had been before, he knew it would be different the next time. She was going to avoid him every way she could, due to that small... thing in the closet. But maybe there was a better way to approach the situation. Something spontaneous that would instantly make her lower her guard.

"Amagi-San could have hired him. They're still in the middle of that feud with the Nogi family."

Billionaires fighting billionaires. It wasn't a bad guess, but Takasugi wasn't buying it. Aside from that, it gave him an idea. Before he could fully work out the details, Kawakami spoke up.

"I'll ask her tomorrow over lunch."

"Lunch?" Matako was the first to peer at Kawakami, yet Takasugi was equally curious. He watched the man through the rear-view mirror, anticipating an answer. It'd be a shame if Kawakami was intentionally ruining their business relations.

"We're meeting at the home."

Did everybody but Takasugi know that dreadful girl? What was next, a spa day with Matako? And what on earth could Kawakami be sneaking around with her for? And the home? Her home?

"Senpai..." A low, uneasy glance was spared as Matako turned to peer at the man driving. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I dare say it's fine." Briefly, the deaf man returned the look. " Besides, it's business."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a touch shorter than usual, but will lead into a much more interesting phase of this story (subtly in the beginning). I'm still debating including a flash back later (it's already written but may not be necessary).**

**Synnocence: Takasugi has a habit of humoring everybody around him and occasionally slipping up and saying something questionable (or flat out insulting). He seems to enjoy it though, and is thoroughly amused by the reactions he gets. Amagi seemed caught off guard but unsure of what to make of what he said. Maybe stuck between wondering if it was a coincidence or a challenge. But he's got more plans for Takasugi, regardless of the jab. As always, thank you for your review. :)**

* * *

Come morning, Takasugi had managed to get in on the business proposal. It had been easy enough to convince Kawakami that he had taken a sudden liking to the negotiation process. That he wanted to observe and have a good meal. More intriguingly, Kawakami didn't know what the request was about. From the way he spoke, it was safe to assume the girl had contacted him and kept it brief. Just before noon, they arrived at an unfamiliar building. A business he hadn't paid any attention to yet had passed many times. Originally, when Kawakami had said they were meeting at the "home" he thought it meant the girl's home, but upon entering the building he found himself mistaken.

The front desk was occupied by a man possibly in his thirties. He wore a simple pair of blue cloth scrubs, and greeted them with a smile. The rooms to either side of them were filled with elderly people; watching TV or strolling around with their walkers. Over the receptionists shoulders, Takasugi could see an old woman seated at a table and slowly consuming a rice ball.

"Kawakami-San, good to see you!"

Much to Takasugi's surprise, the man seemed peculiarly familiar with his friend. He silently watched as the bald receptionist motioned to a set of stairs in the adjoining room behind him.

"Mm, you as well." Lightly tilting his head, Kawakami glanced over the visible rooms.

"Ki's upstairs. You and your guest can head on up." The deaf man offered his thanks and paid no mind to the squint of Takasugi's eye as he started past. Why would Kawakami know that guy? Had he made a habit of visiting the elderly? Takasugi found it hard to believe that a man that held such high status in his empire of evil would commit much time to charity work. He followed behind the man, taking in the sight of the old people and attempting to block out the odd scent that came with them.

Once upstairs, Takasugi caught sight of the girl; off in the corner with an aged man. She was holding a novel and reading aloud as he stared off to the side at nothing in particular. Beside him rested a cane and glass of water. At the sound of their footsteps, the man turned to face their general direction, yet his cloudy eyes remained unfocused. Kinu paused and glanced up at them, then at the man beside her.

"Hmm... I'll mark the book here, okay? I'm off for the day." A hand was gingerly placed over the man's and he turned towards Kinu. His palm turned over and gripped her's, shaking with old age.

"Who's there, dearie?"

"A friend, would you like to go back to your room?" Still holding the man's palm, Kinu set the book down as she stood. She glanced at Kawakami and Takasugi in silent disapproval of their entertained expressions.

"No, no."

With a light pat, Kinu's hand was released. She peered up at Kawakami, yet opted to overlook Takasugi entirely as she passed. Without a word, they all started from the building. Before, Takasugi had wondered if she was a nurse but this was far funnier, to the point of endearment. Despite her constant lack of expression, she clearly had enough feelings to work in a place like the one they were in. Reading to blind people and mixing extra large batches of lime jello. Maybe even changing diapers- just the thought amused him.

* * *

They found themselves back at her apartment. The girl had prepared a light traditional meal and served each man before taking a seat on the floor across from them. It was nothing impressive; rice, fish, and vegetables. A small bowl of broth and grapes on the side. Only Kawakami thanked her, and as she sat down, Kinu approached a question that had been clear on her mind since they'd arrived.

"Why's _he _here?"

The deaf man waved a single hand towards Takasugi, dismissing the girl's question.

"Don't mind him, he looks scarier than he is."

Glaring at the man beside him, Takasugi lifted his chopsticks. Kawakami, in turn, had predicted the look and started to smirk to himself.

"So what is it, Kinu-Chan? You said you need poison?"

A low hum and nod confirmed the question. Kinu glanced at Takasugi again and her eyes lingered as she placed a turquoise box of pocky on the table. The girl reached for one of the sticks, despite the full meal she was already partaking in and Kawakami snickered. Noticing Takasugi's eye fix on it, she murmured.

"It's magic pocky, it makes everything better."

Though Kawakami and the girl started a low conversation, the one eyed man paused to consider that line. He'd heard it before somewhere, but he wasn't sure. Maybe a commercial? A book? It sounded terribly familiar yet he couldn't place it. When he tuned back into what was being said the topic had shifted back to the poison.

"The old man, he's not doing so well. A few days ago he asked me to put him down. But I don't have access to the medicine cabinet and they take stock three times a day."

"Hmm..." Pausing, Kawakami placed his bowl of rice back on the table. He leaned back against the couch behind him, and nodded thoughtfully.

"It shouldn't take much. Anything I can inject him with or mix into his food will do." Another glance up revealed a lone olive eye boring into the girl. The corner of Takasugi's mouth lifted as if he was delightfully entertained by her words, and Kinu squinted back at him. It was true that he found it intriguing that the first request he'd hear from her was to aid in killing one of her patients. Even if she claimed it was a request, there was more to the story. How could she be so comfortable with the idea?

"That can be arranged." Kawakami had been taking too long to answer. As if he was weighing it on a moral scale that Takasugi knew didn't exist. He answered the girl himself and she maintained eye contact; not trying to hide the fact that she was glaring at him. It only served to make her request more humorous. Finished with his meal, Takasugi raised his pipe and lazily broke the staring contest. "We can meet this evening. Consider it a gift."

"A gift?" The echo received a tilt of the one-eyed man's jaw. He leaned back against the couch as well and brought one knee to his chest in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

"Yes. That negotiation tip was accurate. It's the _least _we could do." The calmly murmured words earned recognition from Kawakami and he crossed his arms, nodding. Though he still didn't have all of the details, he knew it wasn't the time to ask for more.

"Oh..." As expected, the girl averted her gaze entirely. She nodded once before standing and collecting their plates. Without a word, the girl disappeared into a small adjoining room. Kawakami took the time to raise a brow at his friend, yet Takasugi offered only a smile. An evilly calculated smile that the deaf man knew better than to trust. It was obvious that he was up to something and hadn't bothered to tell anybody. He'd been doing what he did best; pulling strings behind the scenes while everybody focused on the show he was quietly leading.

"Kinu-Chan, I had a question for you." As Kawakami spoke, the girl was returning with a teapot. She refilled their cups and set it in the middle of the table, humming for him to continue.

"I didn't know that you knew Gintoki. Is that something else Amagi doesn't need to know?"

Something else? Did Kawakami have information on the girl that Takasugi wasn't aware of? In the future, he'd have to look into exactly what the deaf man knew. There was a chance that it would come in handy, and he'd need all of the insight he could attain. If his speculations were correct, the girl would be able to find out what her so-called husband was up to. Takasugi had a hunch that the Amagi family was doing more than he was aware of, and the best way to find the organizations he delt with was through an inside source.

"Seiji knows. It's nothing like that, anyway."

The odd name threw both men off for a second. They'd never even wondered what Amagi's given name was and didn't particularly care. Instead of allowing the subject to wander to the Amagi family, Kawakami persisted.

"May I ask how you met him?"

"Hm? Gin?" Their sudden interest in her social life hardly seemed like small talk, but the girl offered no resistance. She produced a cigar from her nightstand and sparked it before continuing. "It was a long time ago, when I was little. Maybe eight? I slipped, and him and his friends gave me a piggy back ride home." Unable to help himself, Takasugi felt his brow crease. He stared at the girl as she chuckled and nostalgia pulled at her features.

"Mostly, I remember crying and how they looked like real samurai- the swords and the armor. Worn coats... I didn't see them again for a long time, but Gintoki wandered back a few years later. He popped in whenever he felt like it, and has been like that since." A faint smile had taken the girl's mouth as she spoke. Kawakami started to nod, clearly unaware of the issue. From the way he nonchalantly sipped his tea, the deaf man hadn't pieced it together at all. Takasugi's eye wandered to the box on the table, complete realization washing over him. He remembered that.

"And you kept eating that damn pocky." Before he knew it, he'd blurted the statement, his tone harsher than intended. Brow creased, Kawakami turned to stare down at him. Across from them, a jolt of alarm came and passed as the girl was snapped from her whimsical musings.

"What? Uh, yeah..."

What the hell was going on? This had to be a trap or something; set by Gintoki or the Shinsengumi. Katsura wouldn't be clever enough to pull something like this and wouldn't have any reason to. Sakamoto was probably out exploring the universe, not pulling pranks on Takasugi. How would anybody know about such a mundane memory and how would they use it against him? Was it to infiltrate the Kiheitai? And that little girl was blonde, she didn't have the odd black stripes and fringe. The eyes, if he could remember her eyes he'd know if it was the girl. But he couldn't. He hadn't paid that much attention.

"Shinsuke?" His gaze snapped to Kawakami and it occurred to him that he'd spaced out. "The pocky, she asked how you know about the pocky."

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're on about." Maintaining the deaf man's gaze, Takasugi brought his pipe to his lips. The odd looks he found himself on the receiving end of irritated him to no end. He turned back to the girl across from them, ignoring her curiosity. "If that was all you needed, we'll arrange it." Instead of addressing the lingering suspicions in the room, the one-eyed man pushed himself to his feet. Behind him, Kawakami thanked the girl for their meal and followed his lead. So much for evil calculation.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Due to this being a long chapter, I've put in a few extra line breaks for place marking thanks to NonieBee (4352183) for helping me brainstorm and figure out the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Well after the moon had risen, Takasugi had managed Kinu's request. True to his word, he'd had Kawakami contact her and arrange to meet; specifying that the deaf man mind his own business and stay at the hide out. After the call was made, the teal-haired man turned from his paperwork to peer at the one-eyed man. From where Takasugi was perched on the windowsill the silver moon was visible just beside him and had his full attention. As if he hadn't heard a word Kawakami had said.

"Shinsuke, what are you planning?" Repeating himself, Kawakami finally removed his glasses; yellow eyes still fixed on his friend.

"For what?"

"I dare say that playing stupid is unbecoming. You've been more secretive lately." Casually indifferent, Takasugi pried his focus from the window. He met the deaf man's gaze and raised his pipe. "And I saw you sneak off with her during the party. What are you doing?"

"Can't I take an innocent interest in a girl?"

As if the statement was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard, Kawakami remained quiet. Just stared at his friend. His lack of a response spoke more loudly than anything he could have conveyed with words. In turn, the slowly forming smirk Takasugi had donned was enough to let Kawakami know he was right.

"If anything happens to her, Amagi will suspect you."

"He should..." The foot that had been draping down the side of the windowsill found the ground as Takasugi turned; ready to cut their conversation short and meet the girl. "And I'll suspect him."

Upon arriving at the designated meeting point, Takasugi found the girl walking towards him from what appeared to be a festival stall. Behind her, the area was strung with lanterns and lined with white and red stalls. For some reason, the girl was extravagantly dressed again. As she reached his side, Takasugi studied the white and pink flowers that danced against the black kimono.

"Oh _honey_, you didn't have to dress up for _me_." When the girl reached his side, Takasugi smirked the words and earned a sharp roll of her eyes. In her hands, the girl help a plastic container. She lifted the top, revealing a bubble wand and blankly peered up at him.

"I snuck out." With no further offered details, Kinu blew into the wand and bubbles washed over Takasugi. Some blew beyond him, none higher than his sedge hat but the remaining few popped on contact. The derisive action received a narrow of the man's eye, to which the girl tilted her head. Challenging him to one-up her. He would. Eventually.

"Why are _you _here?"

"Are you going to ask every time?"

"Maybe." With complete disregard to the murmur, Takasugi started past the girl. He languidly flicked the hanging cluster of flowers on her hairpin and she turned to follow. Apparently, they were walking. At the tug of his haori, the man glanced at Kinu over his shoulder. She was clearly asking if he'd brought the poison. He had, but she was on his time now. He'd be able to get a feel for her by her reaction to him. The girl had a clear choice. To be patient and waste her time for a while or to leave empty handed. Moments passed without conversation as they joined the clustered streets. On either side of them, brightly lit stalls claimed customers and profits. Games and food booths bustled with activity, and it became apparent that the girl wasn't going to let go of his haori.

A sign that she had an issue with crowds? It would explain why she'd rarely leave Amagi's side at his gatherings, aside from knowing that she was an accessory.

* * *

The pair easily found themselves in the center of the event, both studying their surroundings. Lights of all colors greeted them, providing an air of cheer as the crowd buzzed around them. There were too many choices. Too many stores and booths to visit them all. A cold breeze nipped at Takasugi's nose and cheeks, and he considered stopping for a drink. He figured that they must have looked strange together. They were completely mismatched; the girl overly ornate and him casually shady.

"Oi..." A light nudge stole the girl's attention and she glanced up at Takasugi in time to find him grabbing her arm. He navigated through the crowd and to a booth that the girl didn't care to study. Instead, as he spoke to the woman behind the counter, she wandered a bit into the crowd to see if she could find something of interest.

By the time Takasugi turned around, his ghost was gone. The one eyed man held two objects in his hand and glanced over the wandering people in hopes of spotting her. At first thought, it would be easy. She seemed the type to stick out in a crowd, with her weird hair and all, but his vision was obscured by people. Everybody seemed to be in good spirits, all drinking and laughing with their friends and family. This was the essence of a true festival, which Takasugi loved all too much. It was fun; getting out of the house and celebrating nothing in particular.

When Takasugi turned to the woman behind the booth, she was still smiling at him. He didn't return the expression, even when she motioned to the side. His eye followed the invisible trail, and as easily as that, he had found Kinu. She hadn't gone far.

Walking to the girl's side, he fixed his gaze on the stall that had entranced her so thoroughly. She was watching an elderly woman weave a puff of cotton candy on the end of a stick. The old woman handed the treat off to a child, and the kid's parent paid for the sweet as they turned to walk away. Nobody paid Kinu any attention as she stood there; they just kept moving. Working, playing, whatever they were doing, it didn't stop. As Takasugi reached her, he placed a palm on her shoulder. No hint of surprise was shown as Kinu peered up at him. For some reason, she was holding a small plastic bag in one hand. She had left to buy something and somehow managed to finish by the time he had turned around.

At some point, Takasugi had caught the eye of the woman behind the counter and spoke in his usual calm tone.

"One, please."

When he returned his gaze to the girl, her vaguely curious expression had changed to that of a faint smile. It was a dreamy look. Nothing obvious. Almost a challenge to see any difference from her usual deadpan stare, but the raise of her eyes was enough for him to know. As if simply buying her cotton candy earned her adoration as well. Kinu retrieved the small puff of candy, and Takasugi paid as she silently smiled at it.

Pulling a bit from the top, Takasugi tugged at the girl's shoulder.

"Don't wander off." Though his voice was low, Kinu nodded and hummed in agreement. When he started to move through the crowd again, he felt the girl's hand return to grip the back of his haori. It was a reminder, no, an assurance of her presence as he managed a path through the many people. If he didn't know any better, he would say the streets were getting more packed. Even so, he found a relatively quiet area.

As they reached the small park at the end of the stretch of road, they found that it, too, had been thoroughly decorated. Lanterns hung from the trees, and floated on the water of the fountain they stopped at the edge of. When Takasugi sat on the rim, Kinu curiously watched on. The man reached into his sleeve and produced two thin sticks. He ignored her low hum as he pulled his lighter from his sleeve as well, and offered one of the sticks to her.

Still not understanding, Kinu took the stick and examined it. She sat beside the man, resting the plastic bag around her wrist on the ground as she eyed the thing he had given her. It looked like a long pocky. The man looked over just in time to find her slowly moving to bite the object, and startled her half to death.

"No! No- don't _eat _that!"

Kinu jerked upright, her posture tensed as her motion came to a halt. She still looked as if she would bite into the stick that he had offered, yet pursed her lips and tilted the stick in the opposite direction.

Still squinting at the girl, Takasugi felt his lips part. It looked as if he would say something, yet he didn't make a sound. Moments passed, and nothing changed- Takasugi eyeing Kinu as she stared back with wide eyes.

"_Haven't _you ever been to a _festival _before?" Unintentionally, Takasugi snided the words, to which, Kinu tilted her head.

"Well, yeah. Kind of..." The girl's eyes shifted to the fountain behind them, as well as her posture.

Oh. Okay, well... He didn't know what to say to that. How was that even possible? Schools did that- festivals, and things similar. He was pretty sure they did. Probably. Not like he had really ever been to a school like that, but this girl probably had. She had to be a lot younger than him. At least eight years, give or take. Young enough, in his opinion, to have attended a modern school.

Well... This was just awkward now. Aside from the fact that she was about to eat a sparkler, and all that.

Through their sudden quiet spell, Takasugi flicked his lighter. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kinu focus on him as he brought the body of the flame to the stick in his hand. With a slight fizz, the stick exploded into a plethora of lights. Sparks jumped from the end of the stick, and Kinu's eyes grew large once more as she watched. When Takasugi glanced at her, he found the girl completely captivated by the show. As if it was an entirely new concept to her. She caught his gaze for a split second and whispered to the man as if her voice would bring the sparkler to a sudden halt.

"Does mine do that too?"

Despite the fact that she was clearly serious, Takasugi couldn't help but laugh. At her naivety, and lack of true exposure to the world. Kinu's brow furrowed as she watched the man's mouth curve upward. The sound of his amusement was short lived as he moved his sparkler towards hers. Still, she didn't move. Didn't even understand what he was getting at when he motioned for her to ignite hers. It was no use, being subtle, he had to spell it out.

"Come on, mine's already shorter, light yours."

"Like this?" Holding her sparkler towards his, Kinu stared at the light show. Takasugi nodded, touching the edge of his sparkler to hers, and in less than a second, the mass of sparks doubled. White light danced from the edge of their sparklers, illuminating their features with a glow that was harsh compared to that of the festival lanterns. Kinu had mimicked Takasugi's stance of holding the sparkler downwards, yet brought it up to study from a safe distance.

"I've read about something like this before, but that book was fantasy..."

Turning to peer at her, Takasugi paused. She really seemed to be enjoying herself, staring in awe of something so simple. Her nose and cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red, most likely from cold. For the first time, he realized that she had no coat. Just the kimono. Puffs of breath escaped the girl, and him as well, yet he was relatively warm. It wasn't likely that she was.

Still, she stared at the sparkler. As if she wasn't trying to experience hypothermia. The fizz of his sparkler caught his attention, and Takasugi gazed at it to find the last bit falling to the ground. Kinu's wasn't far behind, and followed suit in the next few seconds, leaving a floating green orb to appear every time he blinked. The kind that ran if he tried to look at it directly. Before he could stand, Kinu lifted her bag and offered it to him. When he accepted it, her attention shifted to the puff of cotton candy he'd gotten her.

Inside the bag was two small cans of sake. They were cold to the touch, and Takasugi glanced towards the girl as she pulled a tuft from the pink candy. If she'd bought him something, he doubted there were any hard feelings from the previous incident. She was surprisingly pleasant in private. There wasn't a trace of hostility in her expressions or actions. Without warning, the man tugged a bit of the quickly disappearing candy; leaving one last piece for her. He received a turn of Kinu's head and nothing more.

Upon offering one of the cans to Kinu, he was slightly surprised at her refusal.

"I don't drink."

"There's not much alcohol in it. Maybe twenty percent at most."

With a slight pause, Kinu seemed to consider his words. She placed the last bit of cotton candy on her tongue and it melted into sweet confection-y goodness the moment it made contact. As he looked on, Kinu put the remaining stick it had come on in the bag. Still holding out on her answer, the girl left Takasugi's side to throw away the bag in a near-by can, then returned to her previous spot. Though it was faint, Takasugi could detect something he would pin as a smile.

"Okay, but if I get sick, I'll cut you."

"You could try." Offering the can again, the one-eyed man smirked down at the girl as she accepted. They popped the seal of their cans almost simultaneously, and the moment the girl took a sip her face scrunched.

"It's icky." Her hand raised to cover her lips and Takasugi snickered at the remark.

"It's cheap." At the question of whether it got better with it's price tag, the man couldn't honestly answer. Probably not to her. So his plan had worked. He'd gotten the girl alone but still hardly knew anything about her. She wasn't nagging him or offering any information about herself, just enjoying the silence and occasional light murmurs. He figured she would loosen up with the sake, and despite her previous complaint, she continued to take sips from the can. When the girl set it beside her, Takasugi opted for another approach.

"Aren't you cold?"

The question earned a sideways glance and dry snort of amusement. Not much of an answer. Placing his can down, Takasugi turned to face the girl beside him. She caught his gaze and hummed under her breath, neither confirming nor denying.

"Give me your hands."

Blankly peering at Takasugi, the girl remained still. It became apparent that she had no intention of doing such, and he opted to do so himself. Angling himself towards the girl, Takasugi grabbed said hands and covered them with his palms. As he had guessed, she was completely chilled. It was a wonder that she could still move her hands at all. Though she had not said such, he could tell that the girl was cold; her skin was flushed a deep shade of red.

Kinu simply stared at the man as he raised their hands to his mouth and exhaled into the space between his thumbs, sending warm air over her fingers. Again, with the rubbing, in hopes of friction build up; that he could warm her somehow. Why the hell had she come out without a haori in the first place? Even as he felt her temperature evening out, the girl remained perfectly still. Just watching. He brought her hands back to his lips, yet when he breathed into his hands, the girl recoiled.

"That hurts."

Eyeing her, Takasugi watched as she placed her hands in her lap and started to fold them together, slowly rubbing them as if to continue warming up.

"Hurts?" Echoing the statement, the man felt his brow furrow.

"Like... Pins and needles... Or an ache..."

"That means you're cold, idiot." Sighing, Takasugi reached to grab her hands again. Kinu leaned away, holding her hands opposite of him to avoid his grasp.

"Is it really that cold?" Skepticism was etched into her features, and a second was spent analyzing her words and actions. That didn't make sense. She was unaware of the cold, yet receptive to pain? What kind of backwards shit was that?

"What do you think?" Sarcastically muttering the words, Takasugi reached around the girl.

She started to slide farther away, yet he snagged her arm before she could escape. When Kinu continued to move, Takasugi dragged her back, earning a sound that surprised even him. A high-pitched squeak and delightful laugh. It confirmed the fact that the girl was still human, and just as receptive to fun as anybody else.

Though he had been unaware of a game, Takasugi persisted; pulling her back to himself as she continued to wrestle away. As if she wanted him to keep tugging her in his direction, but needed the satisfaction of knowing that she attempted to resist.

Still laughing, the girl managed to squeal a "no" that forced Takasugi to succumb to her contagious laugh. At the sound, her futile struggling finally ceased and she met the man's gaze, giggling as if he had told the most intriguing, witty joke she'd ever heard. And in the same breath, she stopped. Kinu's mismatched eyes averted and her grin faded until Takasugi wondered if it had been a figment of his imagination. His muscles untensed, and a moment of wordlessness took them. Maintaining the conversational lapse, Kinu carefully slid away; released without opposition. Noticing the sudden change, Takasugi found himself turning to his sake. Yeah. That got awkward fast. What were they even doing?

Stupid girl.

Instead of letting the rigid pause take over, Takasugi reached into his wrist pouch. He produced a small glass vial of her requested poison and offered it to the girl. She gingerly took hold of it and eyed the substance before tucking it into the bag in her sleeve.

"It should only take about half of that."

Nodding, Kinu turned back to her sake.

"How would Captain Charm react if he knew you were out with some other guy?" With an odd furrow of her brow, Kinu turned away.

"I don't know. If I'm _lucky_, keel over from a heart attack. What, is this a date..?" Pausing, the man gazed at the girl. She hadn't looked at him, and was focusing on her can.

"Every day is a date." That made Kinu turn to meet his gaze. She frowned at him as he continued. "There's August, January, July, every day is accounted for."

Rolling her eyes at the man's smirk, Kinu returned her attention to her can, muttering back.

"You know what I meant."

* * *

They continued to drink in silence, and once their cans were finished Kinu turned back to the fountain. Without a word she reached into her purse and produced two coins. She offered one to Takasugi and he eyed it for a moment before accepting. Soon, the girl positioned the coin on her thumb and closed her eyes. After studying her for a split second, Takasugi did the same. He had all sorts of things to wish for. More yakult. Complete world destruction. Nuclear weapons; the list went on and on.

He flipped his coin into the water before Kinu. Clearly, she was making a list of her own. The girl finally followed suit, and flipped her coin into the fountain before turning to Takasugi. A mischievous spark took her eyes and she stood up. No explanation was offered as she stepped onto the rim of the fountain. Arms extended to correct her wavering balance, Kinu started to trail the marble edge. Frowning up at her, the man raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" Standing up, Takasugi continued to watch the girl carefully edge along the stone perimeter.

"Oh come on, you have to do something abnormal to make sneaking out more fun. I wouldn't _normally_ do this, but I'm sneaking out; I'm _obligated _to."

That logic made no sense. Or at least, it wouldn't have if Takasugi was sober. When she grabbed his hand, Takasugi stepped onto the side of the fountain as well. He still needed to figure how to approach her in regards to information on Amagi. It was a fleeting thought, but true.

The girl continued to walk around the circular base; still holding her arms out for comfort. Well, if sneaking out was about doing unusual things, Takasugi was definitely better at this game. He stepping into the frigid water; not caring that the edge of his kimono dragged along the top.

"Oi- this is more spontaneous."

When Kinu turned to peer at the man; he was standing behind her as if he had waded through the fountain. Before she could register what he was doing, he snagged her waist and lifted her from the marble trail she had been walking. Tucking her knees to her chest and his forearm, the girl squealed in protest. The sleeves of her Kimono flirted with the edge of the water as she waved her arms.

"No- that's gotta be cold! Don't do it!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Takasugi walked into the middle of the fountain; forcing her to endure icy streams of water. Though it only met her legs, Kinu fought in place, still protesting and laughing almost too hard to understand her words. She managed to turn around to grab the man around his neck, just as he released her. Much to his surprise, the girl was holding on for dear life. She climbed over him; refusing to hit the water. Her legs wrapped around his torso as she attempted to defy the laws of gravity.

Holding his arms out, Takasugi curiously stared down at the girl. He had half hoped to drop her, but she was too clingy. Physically, at least. The back end of her kimono was wading on top of the water; just waiting for her to join it.

Takasugi was buzzed, cold water had no effect on him. He was Super Terrorist; immune to the elements and equipped with a healthy dose of destruction. A girl that acted like a cat, too. She was still attached to him; refusing to step into the water. Wrapping an arm around her back, the man relented. He walked to the edge of the water and with a splash, stepped out of the fountain; murmuring into her ear.

"Good enough for sneaking out?"

A tone of approval met him and he snickered as the girl unwrapped herself from around him. Water dripped from the edges of their clothes; a sign of his small victory. Kinu carefully lowered herself to the ground, and smoothed her kimono out before glaring up at him. Before the man knew it, she reached out to smack his arm, but the motion was slow enough for him to lean away from the girl.

The smug grin he had donned softened her stubborn expression and with a snort of defeat, the girl started back towards the festival. As if nothing had happened. No confirmation was needed for Takasugi to know that he'd beaten her at her own game. And it was oh-so satisfying. Just as they reached the edge of the park, a loud pop caused the girl to jump. It had been unexpected, but Takasugi showed no such reaction. He traced the sound to main area and trailed a stream of light as it shot into the sky. Despite her onset drunkenness, Kinu found the same source and watched as the beam exploded into a cluster of green and yellow rain.

* * *

Her apartment wasn't far, and Takasugi found himself walking with her the entire way. When they reached the stairs, the girl stumbled on them no fewer than three times. She really didn't drink, apparently. At her door, the girl turned to peer up at him, curiously hesitant.

"Thank you for the candy..." Almost to low to hear, she murmured the words. Frowning down at her, Takasugi offered a slow nod. Her gaze averted and as she turned to unlock her door, the man produced his pipe. Door open, Kinu turned back to the man. She gave the hallway a once over, ensuring that they were completely alone before returning her attention to him. Without warning, she stepped towards him and due to what he assumed was a wardrobe malfunction of some sort, stumbled forward.

Sensing the impending undesirable forehead impact, Takasugi caught the girl by her shoulders. Maybe she shouldn't have had anything to drink. That was definitely an odd attempt at something he didn't want to guess. The fabric over the girl's shoulder had slipped as he grasped her, maybe a bit too forcefully, and she froze to peer up at him with one of the most awkward frowns he'd ever seen. The look conveyed that she was well aware of her slight and Takasugi could only agree with the implications. Yeah, she needed to sit down.

Without a word, he straightened the girl, turned her around, and pushed at her orange obi to get her into her apartment. When she nearly slipped on the genkan, Takasugi had to grab her again and her sleeve managed to drop further. Maybe next time they would split a can instead of one apiece. Once over the death trap of the genkan, Takasugi continued to direct the girl across the room and to her bed. She kicked the leg of a piece of furniture and swore under her breath.

"Who the _fuck _put a table there?" Though she sounded angered, the girl immediately broke into a chorus of giggles. "Oh, that was _me_-"

Somehow, despite the incredible awkwardness of having to herd the girl to her bed, Takasugi managed a snicker at her stupidity. Yeah. That was _probably _her. With little to no resistance, the girl plopped onto her bed, not even bothering to correct her kimono or save her sheets from the wet edges. When she rolled onto her back and grinned up at Takasugi, it became apparent that she had managed to hide the fact that she _did _have a chest, and it did not appreciate being restricted by her obi. He found himself staring down at the girl, sure that the best choice was to leave. The flowers of her hairpin clattered against one another as the girl brushed them away from her face. Still grinning.

He'd done everything he was supposed to; established some sort of bond and semblance of trust. Smoothed over the rough edges of their previous encounter. His work was done. For the most part. As he looked on, Kinu started to tug at her clothes. Not upwards, to conceal herself, but trying to escape her kimono without untying it.

With a sigh, Takasugi glared down at her. This was too much to ask. She was an idiot, and somehow she managed to sit up and start pulling at the tie, giggling all the while. It wasn't funny. She'd almost flashed him, and that was definitely nothing to laugh about.

"I have another job for you-" Still laughing, Kinu turned to look at the man as he grasped her shoulders and maneuvered her to face the other direction to assist with her belt. When it slipped free, the man hummed for her to continue, and the obi was tossed to the floor. "You should kill Seiji- oh, I meant to tell you-" At the sudden spark of her memory, Kinu abruptly stopped laughing. She turned to face the man behind her, suddenly serious.

"That deal- the weapons, that's suspicious." Finally, the girl was saying something useful. She'd naturally assumed a position as an informant and the thought made all of the annoying fuckery of the night worth it. Because he hadn't enjoyed it at all. It was strictly business. Of course. "He normally buys his weapons from the Haru... Harushiki? Harusame?" Squinting the girl turned to fully face him. She lightly exhaled and leaned onto one palm, Kimono open. With one careful motion, she managed to pull it around her wrists, leaving nothing but her hadajuban; still angled over her shoulder. " It doesn't make sense for him to buy from you. I think it's a trap."

Still peering down at the girl, Takasugi considered her words. Just as useful as he'd expected.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter was delayed by a few days due to work. The next is already finished though, and should be posted within twenty four hours. :)**

**Synnocence: It was really fun to write Kinu drunk, it was the first time she's ever had a drink in either story, so I didn't know what to expect from her, hahaha.**

* * *

In every predictable manner, Takasugi found himself in the Amagi study. The older man was seated across from him, and it was no different than ever. Giant grin, diplomatic humbleness that could smother a small country in a matter of three minutes. At the same table as the one he'd conducted negotiations, being served by the girl. The only difference was that she avoided the slightest hint of eye contact. At his side, Kawakami was calmly sipping his tea, listening to Amagi preach about the amount of respect owed to him by cashiers.

After informing the deaf man of Kinu's warning, Takasugi started to plan his defense. If he was being double crossed, he wouldn't leave without a fight. Whomever had the gall to attempt to deceive him would perish alongside anybody that aided. The previous night, he'd set up a code with Kinu. She'd keep her hair down and tuck it behind her left ear if nothing would happen, the right if he needed to prepare for confrontation.

Much to his dismay, the girl refused even the simplest greetings. Even as her so-called fiance snaked an arm around her side, there was no delighted grin or fluctuation in her expression when he dragged her closer or spoke her name. When Takasugi directly spoke to her, she kept her eyes down and turned to Amagi; refusing him even the most basic of responses. The man would answer instead and it was starting to piss Takasugi off. He was on the verge of flat out telling Amagi to shut up and that he hadn't addressed him. Was there more of an issue than he'd expected? Something he needed to know? And had the girl forgotten the entire night? She'd been more lively than he'd expected, and even if he'd considered her a pawn, he wanted her to address him or glare at him in the very least.

Maybe giggle again, or sneak a glance that only he'd be aware of. He'd bought her cotton candy and her first sparkler, for crying out loud! That deserved a sideways glace!

In the same breath of denying interaction, she didn't facially respond to the conversation at all. None of his jokes or sarcastic comments. Not even the moment he'd tried to smoke and found that his tobacco had run it's course and needed to be replaced.

"And how are you today, Amagi?" Despite his irritation, Takasugi managed to intercept the ridiculous grocery store chatter.

"All is well!" The older man responded with as much cheer as expected and ever so slightly, the girl beside him moved. She tucked her hair behind her left ear, then folded her hands together. That was all. It was a good sign she'd remembered their night, but also that she was consciously refusing to acknowledge more than that simple action. Amagi prattled on, yet Takasugi didn't care to listen, nor did he care to feign interest like Kawakami.

Just outside, Matako and Takechi were securing the shipment. Hopefully making speedy work of it while the one-eyed man suffered through the dreadful experience of small talk along side the slight annoyance of being ignored.

With a single gulp, he downed the contents of his cup. It was an odd action, yet nobody seemed to notice. The girl only shifted her gaze as Kawakami nodded to Amagi; explaining everything with his hands. One of such around the girl's waist. Just as expected, Takasugi had forced the girl to work her way from the entrapment of the arm around her and find the teapot. She refilled his cup without a word and without a glance; eyes on the table. Indignation bubbled within Takasugi as she returned the teapot to the table and replaced herself alongside Amagi.

That bitch.

Before he could come up with another method of engaging her, the door behind him and Kawakami opened. Matako and Takechi carefully eased a fully packed shipment of weapons into the room, and with a low excuse, Kawakami moved to assist them. As they worked with the package, Amagi placed the bag at his side on the table between them. Grinning like a fucktard. Seriously, fuck that guy.

Takasugi grabbed the bag, a bit more maliciously than intended, and opened it to reveal the money; in cash. It looked about right, and the one-eyed man set it beside himself as the shipment was brought directly beside Amagi. When Kawakami and Matako took their seats on either side of him, Takasugi handed the bag to Matako to count. She was the fastest.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Amagi-San." Kawakami took his usual task of engaging the customer and Takasugi glared at the girl across the table. Still no movement. From the way she was leaning on Amagi, he'd assume that she was pleased with the position. Even if she was just tilted over and blankly staring off into space like an ostracized penguin. Idiot.

"You look cute and small, just like a doll." At the odd comment, everybody turned to stare up at Takechi. Even Kinu, as if she'd not been ignoring Takasugi every chance she got. "That foundation is nice, but it's not the best for your skin type. I can show you a better way to put it on."

When Amagi turned to Takasugi, smile fading, the one-eyed man disdainfully waved a hand towards Takechi.

"He's harmless."

A slight nod later, the girl was being dismissed to leave the room with the weirdo and explore the glorious world of foundation and concealer. At least she was out of Takasugi's hair. He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't even look at him. Not talking, sure, but flat out denying eye contact was uncalled for and unnecessary. It wasn't like anything could be said to her for looking at people. Idiot.

"Amagi-San, does Kinu work on ships as well?"

"Does she? That was one of the first things she did when I showed her mine!" Grinning at Kawakami, the older man raised his cup to his mouth. He seemed delighted to brag about the girl's skills and took the topic with every ounce of pride in him. "She's something for a vagrant. Works three jobs, put herself through school. It's astounding, really." Just as he had found himself annoyed, Takasugi was fully immersed. The offering of a backstory and more to analyze the girl with was a welcome subject, and the one eyed man continued to smoke in silence as the spiel continued.

"You know, I couldn't imagine building my own car. That's what she did, she wanted a car so she learned to build her own. It's almost genius, but when she opened her shop with her partners, nobody really gave them a chance. So, being as compassionate as I am, I allowed her to market to my partners. It's brilliant, really. Better business deals, better cooperation and relationships. It's like that charity function two years ago when-"

And like that, Amagi got onto the topic of how great he was and Takasugi lost all interest. It brought more questions. In the corner of Takasugi's eye, he could see Matako's baffled expression; cued at the word "vagrant", and it tickled him more than it should have. Equally long-faced, Kawakami sat in silence. It was unclear as to whether he was listening or processing.

Passing seconds turned to minutes, then Kawakami intercepted, not caring what the new topic was.

"We've been meaning to have our ship inspected and updated. It would be appreciated if your fiancee could do it. After all, you're both trusted sources."

The immediate change in Amagi's tempo was hardly hidden behind narrowed eyes that lasted for the fraction of a second. Undoubtedly, Takasugi picked up on the micro-expression, and in turn did nothing to conceal his disinterest.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to. I'll discuss it with her tonight. When would you like her to look at it?"

"The earliest convenience."

* * *

When the time to leave presented itself, Takasugi assumed the task of finding Takechi and Kinu in whatever lolita hell the man had fabricated in a matter of ten minutes. Though Amagi offered to have a maid "fetch" them, as he'd put it, Takasugi hadn't paid him any mind. The girl would have to look at him, at the very least, before he left. Just to fuck with her. There was no reason for her to be so rude as to deny him that. As much as she'd been laughing the night before, he figured he was a regular comedian and oh-so fun to be around. At one point, he'd even found the bottle of bubble water and delighted her with smoke bubbles. That was probably more exciting than anything Amagi had ever done.

From the lusciously ornate hallway, he could hear Takechi reprimanding the girl in his usual uncomfortably kind way.

"Oh, no, Kinu-Chan. Pretty girls should know how to apply mascara." A low hum sounded, and the man continued. "It's not hard, here. Innocence is naturally beautiful, you don't need it, but it's an important skill."

One olive eye scanned the halls for an open door, and in a matter of minutes, Takasugi found the pair. The girl was seated before a vanity and in front of her, Takechi was nodding.

"That's very pretty on you. It brings out the purity of your eyes." Just as Kinu started to squint up at him, she caught sight of the figure leaning against the door frame. Idly watching with his arm tucked into his Kimono; as if he belonged there. Takechi was already aware and blankly peered at Takasugi the way a dead fish would a predator. Blankly. As if it was unaware and didn't exactly care. Because it was dead. Without prompt, he set the makeup in his hands on the vanity and nodded to the girl. "Any time you need fashion advice or a friend to talk about makeup with, I'll be here."

"Don't be a creep." Amusement was easily smothered in the dry command, and as Takechi neared, he paused to correct the one eyed man.

"I'm not a creep, I'm a proud feminist." With that, he passed, and left Takasugi to peer at the girl through the mirror. She was still looking at everything but him. Stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"Yo, Kiki." He knew she would respond to it. If she really was the girl they'd helped back to town years ago, that's how she'd introduced herself. Victory struck the man as Kinu frowned back at him. It was as if she'd seen a ghost, but there was no chance that she'd recognize him now. And he'd thought the girl was the eerie one this entire time; clearly she was no match for him. "Be a good girl and come here."

"I'm _not _a good girl."

"Oh?" Realization crossed the girl at the tone. The smirked question was enough to tease her into a verbal coma. She turned to face Takasugi, eyes narrowed, lips parted as if to ask what was wrong with him. "Captain Charm is going to ask you about inspecting our ship." As he spoke, the man started into the room. Kinu averted her gaze, blinking thrice to snap herself from her stupor. She pushed herself from the chair as he neared her, glancing back at the door behind him. Just as suddenly as he was within arms length, the girl slipped past him and shut the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" A sharp sigh punctuated her words as she turned back to Takasugi. "We can't talk here." Deadpan, the girl crossed her arms. From the way she looked, Takechi had barely started on her makeup. Only mascara was visible, beyond that, it seemed she wore nothing. He'd likely removed her makeup, which Takasugi noticed she'd only wore in Amagi's presence.

"_Right._ I'm _terrified_." Disregarding the statement, Takasugi moved towards the girl again. The man didn't stop until he was directly in front of her and it became apparent that though he'd been toying with her his gaze was not so kind. Kinu stared up into an unclouded glare. He had something more to say than his casual banter. Still, the man continued his game. "What is it? Scared he'll find out about us?" Though he was still smirking, the look he was giving her was reminiscent of hell.

"_Us_?"

"Oh you know. Sneaking around. Getting into odd situations, like this, alone. Even in his own home, have you no shame?" A scoff filled the room and Kinu rolled her eyes. Her folded arms switched as she glared back up at the man. As if she had a right.

"If that was supposed to be a threat, you should know that I'm internally laughing at you."

When a thumb and pointer finger caught her chin, Kinu was forced to peer up at the man.

"_Are you_?" Alarm had danced across her mismatched irises and lingered as Takasugi studied the expression. It was replaced by something else. Something he couldn't pin immediately. He'd expected outright defiance. Maybe a touch of colorful terminology, sprinkled with sarcasm. Instead, the girl quickly looked away.

He was still making that face. The one that let her know that of all the things he could say to her, it was nothing particularly positive.

"What do you want?" Almost a whisper, the words tried to escape Takasugi. Despite their closeness, he had to strain to hear the girl. It was the exact opposite of the way she had been before and did nothing to settle his irritation.

In spite of his seemingly aggressive stance, Kinu was preoccupied with her thoughts. She could still feel him... Smelled the smoke on his clothes, and could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers. Him smirking at his small victory as she had dropped the knife. She wondered if that's what he was doing again. If he'd cornered her to "assault" her again. He was barely a breath away. A slight tilt, maybe, and they'd be connected.

As Takasugi peered down at the girl, he noticed the tint spreading across her face. Where she had once been pale, blood rushed to the surface of her skin; leaving her flushed and her train of thought on display. Though he had been glaring down at the girl, the look was replaced with a questioning stare and tilt of his head. That was not his intention. When he noted the girl lightly biting her lower lip, he took it as a sure sign.

Yeah. Not his intention. What the fuck? He was supposed to be scary!

She wasn't even trying to hide it! She really had no shame! It didn't make sense for her to be blushing at him and just standing there. If anything, she should have been afraid. Terrified! Here he was, threatening her relationship (which she was clearly in for money), and being generally menacing towards her, and she chose to stand there like an idiot and blush at him. As if this was anything more than business. But the way she looked was... Odd.

Unknowingly, Takasugi had been frozen studying Kinu. They remained, neither moving, as the air seemed to grow dense. Then, though it seemed sudden, Kinu brushed the man's hand away and turned. He could do nothing but watch as she walked to the door and took hold of the handle.

"Listen," The lock clicked and Takasugi stared at the girl's back as she glanced at him over her shoulder. What was she doing? Was this it? Was she going to throw herself at him and beg him to take her? He wasn't prepared for it. He didn't know what to say. Kinu walked back to him, and to his surprise, placed a hand over the hilt of his sword. Instinctively, the man grasped his sword to prevent what had turned from a sex proposal to an ambush of sorts. "I heard him talking about you. Don't do any more business with him, he's going to set you up."

Processing the words, Takasugi peered down at the girl. She didn't seem to have any reason to lie. It was funny, how talkative she was in private. Every other setting got nothing more that a hum or a glance. Maybe a nod or shake of her head if one was lucky. But in private, she spoke. Her voice was low, as if she was in constant fear of being discovered or just murmuring to herself. Her expressions weren't worth much either. As if her facial muscles weren't connected to the rest of her unless he could make her laugh. Force intense emotions on her and hold her in place to endure.

"How?"

"He didn't say. But he said you did something to him. " It was then that Takasugi realized the girl thought she had found common ground. She reached up and pushed a lock of hair out of his eye, as blank as ever and fully composed. "Like I said, stay away from us."

"What makes you think I won't cut an answer out of you?"

"The fact that I don't have one. Or that you want his money and won't listen to me. What do you think he'd do if you killed me?" As if punctuating her question, the hand that had teased his hair dropped to tap a single finger against his chest; counting as she started her list. "He's got more people that you. More influence, pride... More intell-" Before Kinu could complete the word, her wandering hand was roughly grasped. The girl tried to pull away, only to find herself firmly held in place.

"_Don't toy with me_." Muttering the words, Takasugi glowered down at the girl as her only remaining hand raised to the one clasping her wrist. Her plan had backfired, and she had no true grounding. Only what she hoped was enough, and that hadn't done a thing to sway him. Not a single ounce of horror or alarm could be detected in the girl. Still, Takasugi could only guess that she understood. It wasn't going to be that easy for her. "You're going to tell me everything you know. Every detail, every rumor or piece of gossip you hear. You're going to get close to your hoax of a fiance and ring every single ounce of information out of him. And then you're going to tell me." If that wasn't direct enough, Takasugi didn't know what would be.

"And if I don't?" After a slight delay, Takasugi felt his mind blank. What if she didn't? Would he kill her? He could. Or maybe he could do something to somebody else to show he wasn't fucking around.

"Do you really want to find out?" That was the safe response. He didn't need to make a decision just yet. If it came to it, he would have something planned. A low hum was the only offered reply. That and a stare. Once again, Takasugi found himself with nothing to do but study the girl. Though she said nothing, he could see that she wasn't buying into the aggressive approach. At ease and comfortably aloof, Kinu waited for him to release her. From the amount of pressure he was applying, he'd expected a struggle at the very least.

Nothing.

Uh, yeah. That'd teach her to mess with him. As if he wasn't threatening her, the girl reached into her pocket. With her free hand, she revealed a box of pocky. Just as Takasugi thought she'd try the pocky knife routine again, she pulled an actual pocky stick from the box and placed it between her lips.

"Give me one of those."

"No." She practically owed him a box. She had no right to refuse him! Even so, Kinu shoved the entire stick into her mouth and reached for another. This wasn't the time for a snack. When Takasugi finally let go of the girl, she had the audacity to roll her eyes at him. Kinu pushed another pocky stick between her lips and without asking, Takasugi moved too close for comfort and bit it in half. Wide eyes stared back at him as he glared at the girl. Dominance established.

Without missing a beat, the girl pushed another biscuit stick between her lips. In the same breath, it was snapped in half by the man; all too serious to be taken seriously. That was interesting. On the third stick, Kinu snapped it in half herself. She ate one, then stuck the remaining half between her lips, expectantly staring at the man. Clever. Unable to help himself, he squinted down at Kinu. When he didn't move, she couldn't help but grin up at him as if she had won. The girl offered no words as she produced a fourth stick and held it to his lips. Still eyeing her, Takasugi accepted the pocky and watched as she moved back to the door.

The lock unlatched and as the girl started from the room she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Fuck you." A curve of the girl's mouth let on that she wasn't taking him seriously. Vexation overwhelmed Takasugi as he examined the smirk and bit into his pocky. "Call me about your ship later."

With the girl gone again, Takasugi couldn't help but wonder if she was an asset or an obstacle. If words were to be trusted, she wasn't going to listen to him, but if he considered her actions and general vibe, she wasn't hostile. At the door of the study, he crossed Amagi. Not surprised that the man was eyeing him. Suspicion was expected; Takasugi knew everybody had already left the building. Furthermore, he wasn't hiding his presence or interactions. There was no need. He was already onto Amagi.

"Takasugi," The lack of honorifics did nothing to disconcert him, "I trust you found everything you were looking for?"

"I did." Pausing to meet the older man's eyes, he brought his pocky to his lips. Amagi appeared on edge. His smile had faded long before stopping and his posture was tense. He'd noticed the candy yet made no mention of it. "When will she examine our ship?"

"I'll tell her at dinner. She just insisted I allow her to cook for me; though I wonder if it'll be any good." Prideful till the end, the man wasted no opportunity to gloat his status and how kindly the girl was treating him, if it was even true. Biting his pocky to the last quarter, Takasugi started towards the entrance. From the way he'd spoken, it was safe to assume Amagi hadn't had the girl prepare a meal for him in the past.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. She's quite the cook." A single glance was spared to catch Amagi's reaction. Furrowed brows and a deep scowl that Takasugi found all too amusing to not chuckle at.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aaand new chapter! The next is being written today. **

**Synnocence: Takasugi's group is definitely odd. I'm not particularly fond of anybody but him and Kawakami either, and tend to neglect including Takechi and Matako (though I know they belong in more scenes it takes more work to figure a role out for them). Takasugi is curious as well, about Kawakami and Kinu, though he hasn't approached the topic yet. He's going to get to the bottom of it though. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for your reviews! :)**

* * *

Two days time was all that was needed for Kinu to receive a call from Kawakami. They arranged a decent meeting point; not too close to the Kihetai hide out and with enough space for the ship to be safely parked in a field. Before the sun had even started to peek over the horizon, the deaf man was outside to pick her up. It was a relief that Takasugi was nowhere to be found and seemed to have nothing to do with the deal. The ride was filled with idle chit-chat and ended quicker than expected.

Out of the car, Kawakami came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Kinu. As if she hadn't noticed the giant ship in front of them. He scratched his head, and teal hair sifted through his fingers as the man gazed down at her.

"That's it, there should be a tool box in the boiler room. Do you want a tour, or do you think you can manage?"

"Just show me to the room."

With a nod, Kawakami led Kinu into and through the ship. As if she had thought too soon, she found Takasugi leisurely seated on a window frame; reading. He didn't even glance up at her as they passed, just turned the page. Must have brought the ship while Kawakami got her.

It didn't take long to locate the room she needed to be in. The first sign was thick layers of dust that had accumulated on a single doorknob. The second was a large sign that claimed to be the entrance to the stairway. Ships always kept the large machinery on the lowest floor. Kawakami snickered beside her and when she glanced up at the man her reflection in his glasses revealed her frown. He knew the ship was in terrible condition. He already knew.

"I dare say it's going to be a project." Brushing the dust from the door with her unwrapped hand, Kinu hummed under her breath. Yeah. Probably. She let herself into the dark stairwell and the man showed no sign of following. Carefully searching the cold wall for some sort of light switch Kinu peered back at the man. None was to be found. Likewise, on the outside of the door, it was the same. "It's at the bottom of the stairs. Let us know if you need anything."

This was suspicious. If it was some sort of elaborate trap, she was already in the middle of it. Nothing would be accomplished with fighting back now. With a slow sigh, Kinu urged herself down the stairs. She extended one foot and cautiously examined the step below her to ensure a proper foothold before moving forward. It felt as though minutes had passed before the girl actually reached what seemed to be solid; concrete as opposed to the metal grating that slightly swayed with her every step. Her hand was still searching the wall, and the moment it came in contact with plastic, she flipped the switch.

Harsh light flooded the room, stinging her eyes. Forced to squint, the girl placed a hand over her brows in a false salute. Sure enough, this was the room. A second was spent eyeing the assortment of gears and pulleys that stood before her; uncovered. It was in horrible condition. Completely sullied with grease and oil. Some bits were too dry. In one area, it looked as though somebody had jammed gum into the crevices of the largest gear to hold it in place. Not just one pink piece, but an assortment, a rainbow of green, blue and pink. How could anybody do such a thing?

A look back to the top of the staircase showed that Kawakami had left. Go figure.

The closet Kawakami had spoken of was easy to locate. Kinu quickly walked to the door in question and pulled it open. What she found only further annoyed her. It was a completely plain space with nothing but a single toolbox. A few screwdrivers, a hammer and a saw. In the corner, there was an axe, which made absolutely no sense. Sure, there was a wrench and some pliers, as well as a pair of wire cutters but it was too basic. Everything looked brand new; as if nobody had ever even taken the time to use it or fix anything. Well, not the axe. The axe was caked with a dark dried substance that Kinu didn't want to guess.

Her gaze shifted between the tools and the mechanism of the ship once more and she felt herself sigh.

Almost instinctively, the girl's forehead dropped to her palm. This was ridiculous. Clearly, she was going to have to use another ship to get this one up to par. She would transfer all of the best parts. Bring the toolbox she'd forgotten in the car. Maybe even mix parts, and upgrade this ship while she was at it. Of course, she was going to clean the gears and mechanism until it shined silver; the way it was meant to be.

But first, she needed her tools.

* * *

At the head of the staircase, Kinu entered the ship once more. She wandered the hallway until finding the exit and returning to Kawakami's car. In the back seat, the girl found her toolbox, forgotten and abandoned. She really needed to cut back on smoking. Faint rays of light had started to peek over the field and provided a decent view of her surroundings. The sound of the door opening again led the girl to see Takasugi, standing in the doorway. Just watching. Was he really that bored? Attention on her toolbox, Kinu tried to pretend she hadn't seen him. Maybe he would go away. She hefted it up with a small breath of effort, completely ignoring the fact that Takasugi was standing a short distance from her. Clearly, that box was too heavy. If the rough motion she had made to lift it wasn't enough, the fact that she had to sway from side to side as she walked proved it.

A moment was spent observing her as she managed to reach the door with the box. When she did, Takasugi moved to take it. Obviously, he was stronger. She was too dainty to maintain. Despite his thoughts, the girl moved the tool box out of his reach.

"I've got it."

Frowning, Takasugi stared at her.

"You're straining. You look like you're going to break something." The girl persisted and managed to enter the ship before setting the box down. Metal rattled within it and it settled with a loud thump. A puff of a sigh caused her fringe to jump from her face as she turned to face Takasugi.

"Like I would trust the butterfly guy to carry it." Sarcasm laced the words, and the girl shook her head. She rolled her eyes and her arms laced together in front of her as Takasugi glared at her.

"Like a ghost is any better." Snarking the words, Takasugi stared at the toolbox. How dare she. His kimono was the best. There was no other kimono that could hope to compare. She was just jealous. That he got to wear nice clothes while she was confined to maintenance wear or whatever the hell she wore. Baggy brown pants and a matching jacket; that ugly thing. She had the sex appeal of a sea slug and knew it. Looking like a doll couldn't redeem her.

"What I really need is new parts. Do you have any scrap ships or spare parts?"

The man's gaze turned thoughtful and for once, he didn't seem to be staring off into her soul. It wasn't much of an improvement. He still looked like he was up to something evil, but his gaze wandered and for a moment, Kinu thought he'd spend all day thinking.

"Do what you can. I'll come get you later."

With that, Takasugi started to pass her. He started, but came to a sudden halt at her toolbox. With more ease than she'd expected, he hoisted it up and took it to the boiler room, followed by the girl. Then, without a word, the one-eyed man turned to leave. Just as he reached the stairs, his sleeve was tugged back and he was halted by the girl. Curiously, he peered at her over his shoulder.

"You intentionally made Seiji think something was going on." The accusation got no visible rise out of the man. When he didn't respond, Kinu turned her head. "It's not like we're actually together, we're just getting married."

"Does that make sense to you?"

As if the girl found his question to be one of the most ridiculous things she'd ever heard, she scoffed and released his sleeve.

"It's business." The words hung in the air and Takasugi found himself turning to face the girl.

"Business?" He almost spat the word back not bothering to taste it. "You've sold yourself to him? For how much?"

"That's not-" Cutting herself off, Kinu managed to don a cloak of insult. She started to reply but gave up mid syllable. Instead of even trying, the girl chose to pretend she hadn't heard him at all. She focused on her toolbox and produced a pair of brown gloves. The air was still charged with his question, yet the girl paid it no mind. She removed her jacket to reveal a cut off tank top and slipped the gloves on, just short of her elbows. A tool belt was fixed around her waist and thigh. Still ignoring the man, Kinu crossed one arm in front of herself and brought a hand to her lips, slowly tapping with the side of a loose fist as she stared at the machinery in front of her.

Just as he'd thought, she couldn't defend herself. Sweeping over her expressionless profile once more, Takasugi wondered if she was trying to come up with a response or giving up altogether. His gaze drifted from the multi toned hair draped down her shoulders to her bare midriff. Maybe not just a sea slug. A cute sea slug. He decided against reviving the conversation and left as he had planned previously. There was a ship she could use. One that Kawakami had insisting on salvaging after a small incident in space. They needed to get rid of it anyway, and it was a recent model.

The moment Kinu was alone, she set to doing what she could. She took advantage of a test switch and the machinery wheezed to life. Metal covers came off and in the solitude of the room Kinu studied each piece of machinery to evaluate its output and worth. All in all, it wasn't impressive. Disassembling some of the pieces and cutting the power came naturally. Kinu lost herself in the steady pace and time blurred by as she scrubbed the machinery and erased the layers of dust that had caked onto the most intimate parts of the ship.

* * *

The sound of footsteps went unnoticed until they ended at the edge of the machine she found herself under. Yellow fabric at the edge of the machine was enough to let her know the form belonged to Takasugi. Before she could crawl her way out of the space, the man knelt down; pipe to his lips. He tapped the mouthpiece with his canines; clearly interested in the state of disrepair she had brought to the room.

"Just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help? Hand me a wrench."

What did he look like? A server? Did she think she could tell him what to do? The audacity of this idiot; commanding him and making her snide remarks. Of course, Takasugi had a few choice words for her. Instead, the man knelt down and opened the toolbox. He was met with a pile of dingy grease smeared iron. It was apparent that at some point, the tools had probably been silver, yet that seemed to be an impossible amount of time ago. Pushing a few screwdrivers aside, the man found a wrench.

"Come with me, we brought a ship." Takasugi offered the tool to the girl under the machine, and she accepted it.

"Give me a moment, this is important..." Her arms had already obtained multiple black smudges above the gloves. A click sounded, and the machine hummed to life, then froze as it had before. Though Takasugi couldn't see what she was doing, he could hear things snapping, moving. Moments passed, and the girl pushed the wrench out, only to sigh.

"I need the ratchet... With the three eighth bit..."

Pausing, Takasugi stared at the tools. There was something like that in there, right? He knew what a ratchet was, but... He didn't really do this sort of thing. The man found the item in question, yet the bit remained unseen. There were plenty of bits, but they didn't seem to fit. He fumbled with a few, trying to push them in place but nothing worked. After trying one bit, he would lay it on the ground and look for another. Just to keep track of which he had already used. It didn't take long for the girl to poke her head from under the machine and eye him. He stared at her, bits in hand. Nothing but the stillness of the room could be heard.

The girl glanced at the ground and shook her head in disapproval. Sweat had started to bead on her skin and she wiped it away, only to leave a black smudge on her cheek. Without a word, the girl pulled the ratchet from Takasugi's hand and grabbed one of the pieces from the ground. She pushed it in place and eyed him before slipping back under the machine.

What the hell was with that look?! Takasugi knew that expression. It was the "you're an idiot" face. With a tight jaw, Takasugi glared at the spot the girl had disappeared from. This was ridiculous. A loud snap caught his attention, and his thoughts were abandoned by a breath of surprise. The girl hissed and shoved a large black chunk of metal from under the machine. It scraped against the cement, and she warned Takasugi not to touch it; that it was hot. Next she requested wire cutters, pliers, and a hose.

Takasugi had to search for the hose, it was in the utility room. Over an hour had passed by time they were done. The girl crawled from under her choice machine after snapping a few things back in place. The hunk of iron she had removed remained as such. Removed. Takasugi watched as she emerged; covered in engine oil and smudged black. His odd glance was disregarded as the girl peered at him. Pulling a kerchief from her pocket, she wiped her face with the white material. Dark smudges were transferred, yet the grease didn't seem to disappear from her cheek.

"Okay. Show me the ship. And Kawa-Chan needs to see that." Motioning to the hunk of metal, Kinu sighed. "Wanna carry the heart?" Kawa-Chan? Really? What the hell was that? Some cutesy nickname? Did he have one too? What did the girl call him?

The man's eye flicked to the grease coated bit of machinery before returning to the dirty girl.

"I'm not touching that thing." Deathly serious, Takasugi narrowed his eye at the girl. She waved the look away and snorted under her breath before hoisting it up by a hose. Now that she mentioned it, it did look like a mechanical heart. Takasugi turned towards the stairs, still examining the thing. The bit the girl had taken was brought with them, and unable to help himself, Takasugi turned to her.

"What is that?" They reached the stairs, and the girl paused to peer at him. The corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk and she hummed a tone of acknowledgement.

"An AP Fifty Eight Hundred tracker." As if that wasn't a monumental discovery, she started up the steps. Frowning, Takasugi glanced back at the machine. Who the fuck would have the nerve or ability to do something like that? A second passed before he followed the grease-covered girl. Their first stop was Kawakami.

* * *

The teal haired man had been in his room of the ship; jotting words down on a sheet of paper. When Takasugi and Kinu entered, he didn't move; completely lost in his world of musical compilations and writing. A hand on his shoulder was all that received his attention. He paused, and turned to peer up at the pair behind him. Kinu was met with her own reflection in his dark glasses, and immediately set to flattening a stray lock of hair.

"Kinu-Chan." Her name held a slight touch of surprise, yet pleasant welcome. Kawakami set his pen down and pulled his MP3 player from his pocket. The song Kinu had caught faint wisps of disappeared altogether as he turned in his chair to attain a better view of the girl. Takasugi pointed at the piece of machinery in the girl's hand.

"We've got a problem. An... AP..."

"Fifty Eight Hundred tracker." Kinu finished the name and held it up. "It was still functional."

"Was?" Upon hearing the words, Kawakami's brow furrowed. He reached out to touch the thing, turning it as it hung from the hose in Kinu's hand.

"I scrambled it. Everything it collected is corrupted." Nodding, Kawakami turned to look at the paper he had been writing on. He turned it over, hiding the words, and crossed his arms.

"Any clue how long it's been there?"

"A month or two at most. It's a new model, and it wasn't dusty. You should throw it out next time you leave earth." As the girl spoke, Kawakami took the device from her. He examined it for another moment, turning it over in his hands. Unconcerned with the layer of grease coating it. "Whoever put it in completely bypassed your security system. If you want, I can take a look at that too. They might have installed a few programs of their own."

A mutual glance was exchanged between the men and Kawakami nodded at the offer. They'd dealt with a mechanic before. He was dead, but the most likely to know how to install something like that.

"Do you think that Captain Charm would plant it?"

"Captain Charm?" Kawakami's question was ignored as Kinu turned to Takasugi, shrugging.

"It's possible, but I don't know."

"What can you tell us about it?"

Turning to peer at Kawakami, Kinu tilted her head. She stared at the machinery in his hands and gingerly grabbed the hose.

"This is old, so they took something out to put it in. You still have full functionality without whatever they took. If I back-wire it, I may be able to gain reverse access to their database and find out who it is, but it may not work..." The girl crossed her arms and her eyes drifted as she thought. "Maybe I'll find something in your security system. Don't do anything with that heart until I look." It was as if they had engaged a new part of the girl. She had completely forgotten her usual habit of mumbling and spoke normally. Forcefully. For a moment, Takasugi felt as though she was a part of their group; conducting damage control and thinking on her feet. He needed a good mechanic, and if he was right, he'd found one.

"And better yet, don't dump it in space. Plant it on another ship so they think they're still connected. Find me a functional ship, and I'll hook it up. One that keeps moving. Preferably unrelated to you. The owner can't know they have it either." Words poured out of the girl, more than Takasugi had ever heard in one conversation and he found himself connecting the dots. There was a reason she didn't mind working without pay. She genuinely loved the machinery.

"This is a basic three component device. It's got the GPS component here," pointing to a chamber on the mechanical heart, Kinu glanced at the men, "and a basic data transmission system. The third component will be in your security system, a map and report app that lets them view everything from your ship itself. It was running on your main energy line, so no batteries. But it's the same brand cops use, so don't destroy it. They're offline for now, but shouldn't notice. The scramble will make it look like you're near a strong electromagnetic field."

With a sigh, Kawakami set the device on the ground beside his chair. He leaned back, and brought a hand to the top of his head as his gaze settled on the ceiling. This was the last thing they needed. And if it was the same model cops used, that brought a whole world of issues. It had been near their hideout.

"We need to relocate." As if Takasugi had read his mind, the statement earned a nod. Everything had to be moved. The one eyed man peered at the girl, almost startled to find her attention on him. Eye contact was maintained as she stared through him; apparently still thinking. Without prompt, she averted her gaze.

"All of you need to lay low. If you need a place, I can help arrange something. It won't be much, I'm not rich-"

"Amagi is." Turning to peer at the teal haired man, Takasugi shook his head, but before he could respond, Kinu chimed in.

"I'm only a pawn to get his inheritance. No financial access." In perfect synchronization, the men gazed at Kinu. Neither showed any sign of responding, and she found herself increasingly uncomfortable. It became apparent that the men would do nothing but stare at her and she shied under their indecipherable expressions. "You brought another ship?"

* * *

Transferring the equipment proved to be harder than it had sounded. At some point, night had taken the world and it took everything in Kinu to realize that she had been working on the ship all day. She hadn't caught an ounce of actual sunshine. Of course, it took multiple trips to move everything; all of which stopped at the entrance to Takasugi's ship. Over three toolboxes had been loaded with an assortment of bits and pieces and brought to fill their closet. Anything from a blowtorch to a one fifth of a millimeter earth magnet had been tightly packed into the boxes. If picking them up wasn't strenuous enough, the trip up the stairs was enough to almost completely tire the girl. She was coated in sweat already, and her muscles ached for a break, but she couldn't allow such. She had to keep moving.

The men had stayed behind to discuss their new problem among themselves; leaving her to work in peace. At some point, the barely-there reminder of her actions had died down; no more thoughts wandered to her mind. With the newer material from the scrap ship, which was covered in blood yet lacking any proof of the source, Kinu would be able to render Takasugi's ship safe for boarding. How the group had managed to continuously ride around in that ticking time bomb, she was unsure. Obviously, she wasn't the only one with a death wish.

Again, she returned to the ship; moving everything as carefully as possible; down to the appropriate closet. Once the tools were in the room, she felt as though the ship was decent... Less naked, so to speak. Then, it was time to begin. To spend time doing the only thing she really knew how to, and bond with another machine.

Hours passed, cleaning and reassembling. Completely renovating the out of date equipment and parts. Occasionally, Kinu would flip the test latch to examine her work. Gum was removed from more than one gear, and columns were stolen from the scrap ship to shield the mechanism from dust and possible jams. By the time Kinu finished, everything was pristine and in order. Her arms and midriff were covered in black smudges, and she was positive that her forehead was the same. Hot air had filled the room, and the smell of metal clung to her senses. Everything was in order.

And she was finished.

Lo and behold, it was a fine ship; fit for traveling the galaxy. Scraps of metal were swept and disposed of, while left over screws and bolts were stored for a later date; another purpose. With a final glance, Kinu smirked to no one in particular. There was always a tinge of satisfaction when she looked back at a past project and knew; she had done that. Every useless bit was moved to the other ship for disposal and as the girl started towards the last room she'd seen the men in, they entered the hallway. Kawakami was the first to speak, stopped in front of her to examine the grease smeared girl.

"You need a break, I dare say." The girl's eyes flicked to Takasugi; well aware of his gaze boring into her. He held a bottled water, presumably for her, in one hand. The plastic was frosted, indicating that the beverage was cold. "Your tune is edging... Are you thinking? Sober?"

A single olive iris was glued to her sweat coated skin, and as if he was unaware of her noticing, he continued to idly smoke. The bottle was offered and partially consumed without hesitation. Without furthering the conversation, she turned back towards the boiler room and motioned for the men to follow. They obliged, and upon reaching the top of the staircase came to an abrupt halt.

The men studied the upgraded machinery, jaws slack at the shining metal. As if they would speak at any moment.

Much to Kinu's surprise, Kawakami tilted his glasses to attain a better view.

"K- Ki-Chan... You really went all out..."

With a single nod Kinu grabbed her toolbox. She flipped the light off and started the dangerous journey to the top of the stairs. A glance was exchanged between the two men; confirming that they shared the same thoughts. Hello new mechanic. Both men remained in place as she neared and joined them at the top. They exited the room, and before they could say a word, Kinu started.

"Where's the main access panel to the security system?" A large hand landed on the top of Kinu's head, and she peered up at Kawakami. He smiled down at her; clearly grateful. Beside him, a single narrowed eye went unnoticed.

"So what do I owe you?"

Snickering, the girl averted her gaze. She had completely worn herself out.

"A box of pocky."

"That's all?" The tilt of Kawakami's head was enough to earned a lethargic smile, and Kinu raised her hand. Sticking two fingers up, she raised a brow.

"_Two _boxes of pocky."

"How will I ever be able to afford such a steep price?" Chuckling, Kawakami shook his head. He took the lead to show her to the requested panel.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter for today. **

**Synnocence: The tool scene made me laugh too. I also grew up in a workshop and know my way around a toolbox and most machinery. Takasugi doesn't seem fond of all the new technology or doing any handiwork himself (I honestly can't see him fixing a sink or anything, he'd make Kawakami do it). :D**

* * *

Late into the night, Takasugi found the girl still working on the main computer of the security panel. She hadn't moved an inch from where he and Kawakami had left her. The men had both gone to sleep and awoken at separate times. They'd played cards, music, and had a full meal; yet the girl didn't budge. It was possibly the fifth time he'd checked on her, and he had to admit that he was surprised that she managed to remain focused on the computer system. When he appeared behind her, he found her still typing and with tens of programs open.

A hand on the middle of her back startled Kinu enough to jump before turning to look at Takasugi. The edges of her silhouette were illuminated by the artificial light. Her brow was still furrowed and frustration was clear on her face.

"How long are you going to work at that?"

"Until I get it. It's encrypted, and there's a password." Mumbling back to the man, Kinu returned to the computer screen, typing. She'd broken out the command prompt was was trying to force access. The one eyed man was still watching over her shoulder. He had no clue what everything she had open was. The ship was dark save for the glow of the computer screen and a single ray of light from the cracked door of the other room. In the background the kitchen counter was barely visible under the blue glow of the screen. "Your food is cold."

"Didn't you just tell me that?"

"That was four hours ago." Sighing the words, Takasugi shook his head. When the girl hummed back at him, he knew he had to do something. If he didn't get her away from that computer she was going to pass out face first. It didn't make sense for her to try so hard. Last time he'd tried to lure her away, she'd proclaimed that they had a mystery and they were going to solve it. "Kinu," At the sound of her name, the girl's typing finally came to a halt, "you need to take a break."

Turning to gaze at the hand that crept to her shoulder, Kinu trailed it back up to Takasugi's eye. He didn't look like he cared. Mildly interested, maybe, but definitely not caring. Seeing his chance, Takasugi swiveled her chair around; forcing the girl to face him. "It's been over twenty four hours, you need to take a break." As if repeating himself would further validate his point, he stressed the word "need".

"You can sleep here and come back to it in the morning... Evening." Realizing that it was already dawn, the man corrected himself.

Kinu shook her head, as if he wasn't being sensible.

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for days."

Frowning down at the girl, Takasugi considered her words. That explained a bit. If anything, that was all the more reason to stop her. He wasn't going to leave until she agreed. "Then go take a shower and eat. I'll have a cigar for you when you finish. And clothes." The look the girl gave him was unusual. She tilted her head and squinted up at him, not even humming. When she didn't move, the man grasped her arm. "Come on, get up."

"But-" Kinu reached back towards the computer as she was pulled away.

"No, get up. _Now_." Though her cooperation was reluctant, Takasugi managed to get her to her feet. When Kinu started to protest, he cut her off with a light flick of her forehead. With a flinch, Kinu raised a hand to the spot. She glared up at the man, wordlessly damning him and his stupid condescending eye. Forced to follow the man down the plain hallway, Kinu channeled all the annoyance she could into the expression on her face. He dragged her by her arm, not even looking back to witness the provocation.

They reached a room that was revealed to be a shower and the girl blankly stared up at him in her last attempt at refusal. Leaning onto the door-frame, Takasugi stared back; waiting for whatever flimsy defense she could fathom. She smelled like old sweat and was still smeared with oil. The girl had barely gotten up for bathroom breaks; nothing about this was healthy. Before she could start, a wide smirk curled the man's lips. He reached out and took the edge of her shirt between his fingers, lightly tugging at the fabric as the girl's face grew long.

"What is it? Want me to help?" The assaulting hand was gingerly caught, and to Takasugi's surprise, Kinu started to fiddle with his fingers. She peered at his hand, maneuvering it with both of hers; as awkward as could be.

"Uh, no..." Gentle pressure was applied to Takasugi's pointer finger as the girl raised it, then lowered it to raise his middle and pinky finger. "No, I'm fine..."

Curiously peering down at Kinu, the man remained still as she compared her nails to his; testing which was longer. The light contact baffled him beyond words; he had clearly been trying to get a rise out of her. Unsuccessful as he was, he wondered if he'd preferred this; the gentle toying with his fingers and low murmurs he couldn't decipher. The girl had turned red again and her head had lowered in an attempt to conceal the tint with her hair.

Charily, Takasugi raised his hand to the girl's chin. When his thumb grazed her lower lip, Kinu turned her head; barely obstructing the contact. She had released him and showed no resistance as he followed her motion; gently tugging at her bottom lip. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she...

The girl's mismatched eyes flicked up to meet his olive iris and for once, Kinu found the man expressionless. His usual glare and edge had faded into a distant stare. One that seemed to travel through her and drag every aspect of her to the surface for examination.

"I'll..." Pausing, Takasugi ran his thumb over the girl's lip. He barely traced the delicate line and his nail pressed into Kinu's flesh to drag it downward and settle on her chin. "I'll get you a towel..."

"Thanks..." Mumbling back, Kinu averted her gaze. Takasugi's hand dropped and without further notice, he started down the hall. He didn't even bother to look at her again, and left her to the small tan bathroom.

* * *

When Kinu finished washing up she found a towel and Kimono on the counter-top. She hadn't even heard the man come in. The kimono he had left was made of silky navy blue material. Covered in vertical stripes and far too luxurious for Kinu to wear without a tinge of guilt. She wondered if the dark dye of her hair would leak into it, but when the towel showed clean of stains, she felt her mind rest. Her clothes were folded into a neat square and left on the counter as she stole toothpaste from the bathroom cabinet. Toothbrush or not, she was going to be clean.

The walk past the security panel was a difficult one she couldn't complete. Cold air had claimed the ship and Kinu wanted to crack the password on the mysterious file she'd found. She stalled for a second, typing into the configuration folder she'd created. Determined to decipher the hint that had been left for the folder.

Something about mayonnaise, maybe?

The girl leaned one knee onto the chair as she leaned over the desk and scrolled through her notes. As she typed, the light from the room behind her was obscured. The creak of the door was enough evidence to let her know somebody was approaching behind her, and as Kinu wrote the hints she had processed into the file, a pair of hands snaked up her waist. Pausing to take in the sensation of the palms on her, Kinu stared at the keyboard.

"I told you to take a break."

When a palm slid down her thigh, Kinu peered at Takasugi; expressionless. He was getting bolder.

"I am..."

"Doesn't look like it." The kimono Kinu had been provided parted as the hand on her thigh slid to her skin. As if that was normal. Turning to face the man behind her, she leaned back against the computer shelf. He'd been demanding her attention since before she'd arrived to assess his ship. For some reason, he wasn't going to let her work in peace. The motion was taken as an opportunity to push the chair from between them and move it aside. To leave no space where it had been and force her to look at the man again. His palms hadn't ceased to wander her frame yet never ventured near a place of intimacy.

When a hand found her chin again, Kinu gazed up at the man. Every sense of venom had been drained from his expression. He knew Kawakami was still asleep. They were alone. Utterly alone on his ship, with nobody to interrupt them and no rules to tell him otherwise.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" As if on cue, The hands that had been searching her frame paused; one on her hip and the other to her lips. "I've threatened to ruin your relationship." Matter-of-factually, Takasugi murmured the words."I've strained it." Kinu's gaze dropped, and he knew she was absorbing the words in the rawest form. "Hell, I've threatened to kill you. I was was going to."

Sinking into herself, Kinu stared at the hand on her hip. Yeah. She knew that. She'd been on the receiving end of an entire lecture. One about how she was ruining the plan. Destroying her fiance's reputation. She knew.

"When I was younger, a mean looking guy gave me a box of pocky." Murmuring the words, Kinu shifted her gaze. "I couldn't stop crying, because I scraped my knee. But he gave me the pocky, and told me it was magical and would make everything better..." Tightening her arms in front of her the girl continued to stare at the floor. "It was stupid. Nothing got better. I was lost, my family stayed the same, but he got me to stop crying long enough to find out where I lived and take me home. With Gintoki, and some other guys."

Though she preferred to be still; with her arms crossed in front of her torso, she found herself reaching towards Takasugi. One hand found his cheek and she ran her thumb across his skin, unable to help the smile that took her.

"He looked scary, but he wasn't mean... And you're not that bad either..."

Gawking at the girl, Takasugi remained perfectly still. She didn't know it was him. She was comparing him to himself and didn't even know. He'd given her the fucking pocky, and he hated every time she pulled out a new box in front of him. It had been the last thing Shouyou had given him, and he wasted it on that brat because of her stupid fucking knee. Before Shouyou was beheaded in front of him, and the world itself shattered beneath him; splattered with the blood of a good man and the loss of his eye.

"You're funny..." As if redeeming herself, Kinu tilted her head. She pursed her lips and continued; hand still cupping his jaw. "And nice." The girl's brow raised and he felt as though he would die. She didn't know who she was talking to. She had it all wrong. He could kill her. He would if he needed to. If she got in his way. "And smart... I don't want you to get in trouble. So let me fix this- your security system, and leave me alone after I do." The only word Takasugi could find to describe the sensation within himself was conflict. Kinu was a fucking idiot. She didn't know who he was.

She didn't know the things he had done, the people he had killed or sent on suicide missions. If she trusted him, she was making a mistake. Her description was beyond wrong. The furthest thing from the truth she could have come up with. Even so, he felt himself leaning into her. Slowly crumbling to the contact she had clearly desired and finding himself dragged into the girl in an attempt at a real kiss. Something that would erase his doubts about her and lock her into his group.

She was one of them, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Nobody worked so hard without being admitted to his group; and god, did he want her. Her free hand had grasped the fabric of his kimono, drawing him in as he'd softened. The girl was staring up at him; well aware of the connection and need for release.

"Shinsuke, what are you doing?"

Pausing mid motion, a mere breath away from the girl, Takasugi turned to peer at Kawakami. It seemed the man had awoken and caught them at the worst moment possible. Kinu hadn't looked away from him, and it became apparent that despite her hands, he would receive the blame. His friend would scold him to get him back on track and relinquish control of the girl to Amagi, as was appropriate.

Fuck, she was engaged. She was going to kiss him back, but she was promised to an enemy. The girl was unfazed by Kawakami's appearance, but Takasugi knew how he was. He'd gotten himself into trouble again. But it was the girl's fault! She'd lured him into it like an angler fish in the deep. He couldn't help himself, she'd started it! Somehow. With her defiance and computer stuff. The way she'd grabbed his hand and stared at him. She'd needed him too, if her words were to be trusted. If she was a financial pawn and deprived of physical contact.

"She had something in her eye..." Releasing the girl and brushing her hands away, Takasugi turned to face the teal-haired man to his left. He ignored Kinu's breath of protest and motioned to the girl. "It's fine now."

Without another word, he turned back to the room he had come from and left Kawakami to stare at the girl in complete silence.

Nothing had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Synnocence: I love Kamui! My friend wants me to write another story about him (the first is crap and needs MAJOR editing, as I hadn't been writing long). It's going to be a fun project, and I plan to start on it soon. Kamui and Takasugi's relationship is too entertaining to not love. :)**

* * *

"Shinsuke; savior of irises across all of the galaxy. I dare say this has taken an unexpected turn."

Perched on his usual window sill, Takasugi used the light of the rising sun to resume reading. Kawakami hadn't been far behind him. He'd spent a while talking to Kinu in the kitchen; the exchanged murmurs were too low for Takasugi to decipher. He knew that the deaf man would eventually pop in to reprimand him. As if interrupting them hadn't been annoying enough. Daggers were glared at Kawakami as he approached and assumed a position on the window sill as well; back to the sunrise.

"Very funny." Takasugi had a mind to kick him off the ledge.

"I thought so." Humor was lost on the one eyed man and he fixed his attention on his book. As if he wasn't listening. Both men knew that the opposite was true. "There's a reason Kinu-Chan isn't stopping for breaks, Shinsuke. She knows that once the Amagi partnership falls through, we aren't going to be able to consult her again. We don't know when it's going to happen, so we have to be prepared."

"And you're telling me this because...?" The words were grumbled back, despite Takasugi staring at his book. He knew it already, and it didn't matter. If anything, it was a pity to lose a decent, free mechanic. From the way things had been, Takasugi had almost assumed that the group's relationship with the Amagi family would have no impact overall. Kawakami leaned his elbows onto his knees, sighing to himself.

"Because I've seen you sneaking off with her and I know what you're doing. Shinsuke, even if there were actual feelings involved, she wouldn't call off the engagement; her family _depends _on it. And I dare say she's not stupid enough to fall for your usual schemes." Calm as could be, Kawakami looked over to the one eyed man, only to find him staring back. Unspoken malice poured through the silence and oozed into the room; charging the atmosphere with a dare to continue. Kawakami didn't know what the hell he was talking about. The girl had provoked him. She had been the one that kept being weird and making stupid snarky remarks. Intent on both insulting and entertaining him.

Takasugi was barely making an active effort to sway her to his side. She was practically coming to him! Kind of. With her stupid memories and pocky. The sun had passed the horizon and Takasugi folded his book shut. Kawakami showed no sign of surrendering to his gaze.

"You're one to talk, _Bansai_."

"Me?" Kawakami's brows knit together and the corners of his lips fell. He pointed to himself as if there was somebody else in the room that Takasugi could possibly be referring to.

"Or should I say, _Kawa-Chan_?" Surprise flickered across the deaf man's face and he straightened his posture; still frowning. Takasugi had caught him in his own game. The truth was out! The only reason Kawakami was trying to get in the way and talk him into leaving the girl alone was because he wanted her for himself. That traitor. Trying to sneak something past Takasugi as if he paid no attention to the finer details. How hypocritical of him to use the Amagi engagement to his advantage while he did exactly what he was trying to talk Takasugi out of. "_Clearly_, the one sneaking around is _you_. Cutesy nicknames, random people recognizing you and knowing you're visiting her? How long has it been going on, Bansai?"

"Alright, you've got me there." A chuckle filled the room, misplaced and fueling Takasugi's wrath. "We've known each other for a few years." Waiting for the man to finish, Takasugi stared directly at him. The air seemed to stiffen and complete stillness filled the room. He was admitting it. He wouldn't even try to hide it. When he didn't move to speak again, it became apparent that nothing more would be offered. Kawakami was just going to mark his territory and leave it at that. They should have told Takasugi in the first place! Before letting things escalate to the ambiguously undefined scale that it already had.

There was no way for Takasugi to know what had been going on between the two of them. Kinu had shown no objections. Even as he'd cornered her and had her; just under his fingertips. The girl had shown no resistance. Takasugi didn't doubt her lack or opposition for a second. She was starved for attention and craved whatever she could get if she felt a hint of fondness for the source.

"Does robbing our associates of wives seem like a good idea to you?"

"What? _No_, you're overthinking this." Finally, Kawakami peered up at the one eyed man again. As maliciously deadpan as ever, Takasugi remained still. "It's not like that, Shinsuke. A while back, I had a few small jobs for her. How do you think I knew where her shop was? She's like..." Pausing, Kawakami placed his thumb under his chin and crossed one arm. He stared upwards, considering his words carefully. "Think of her as a family friend. Or a stuffed rabbit, filled with broken glass, like her tune. She's the one that builds our bombs."

There were too many things wrong with those statements to fully list. For starters, how the hell did that sound? Considering the girl as a "family friend" was too much to ask. They barely knew her, as far as Takasugi was concerned. How he had worked with the girl before without even knowing was beyond him. He'd always assumed that Kawakami had stayed up making the necessary bombs and electronics they'd needed. That he'd employed a group of burly engineers to accomplish every mechanical tasks they'd stumbled upon. Or a team of wan, sullen programmers to gain access to computer databases.

"Shinsuke, personal associations aren't important. You need to leave her alone and let her work. We can't afford distractions right now."

There was something distinctly tempting about being told not to do specific things. Takasugi always found himself needing to experiment with the boundaries of exactly what he wasn't supposed to do.

The unwelcomed input was met with a trail of smoke; easing it's way from Takasugi's lips. Eye on the wooden wall across the room, Takasugi laid the novel he'd closed on the ledge in front of him. He pushed himself to the wooden ground and tucked his arm in his kimono as per usual; ignoring the prying stare that hid behind his friend's glasses. He wasn't buying that shit. Kawakami just wanted the girl for himself and had clearly been working at it for a while.

"Let's get one thing straight, Bansai." Without affording the man the decency of eye contact, Takasugi started towards the door. He didn't want to talk with him right now. He'd cut Kawakami if it would get his point across. "I lead this group. I do whatever I damn well please."

A breath of a laugh echoed behind him and as Takasugi shut the door he heard Kawakami follow him up.

"Always have."

And he was right. Fuck him. Kawakami just didn't understand what Takasugi was trying to do. Kinu was an asset. If she would fix their ship and spend so long working at their security system, or build bombs at a moment's notice, knowing that they wouldn't be used for benevolent causes, she was going to be the newest addition to their group whether Kawakami liked it or not. Whether she knew it or not. And if Amagi actually set him up, she was going to call off the engagement. Eventually.

Takasugi just needed to figure out why she had agreed to it in the first place. Then he'd be able to manipulate every detail to suit him and turn the girl around. It didn't matter what he used to accomplish it. Trivial as her needs were, she wouldn't be difficult to sway.

* * *

Upon reaching the kitchen, Takasugi found the girl laying across the island counter top with an empty plate in front of her. She was dragging her fingertip along the stone counter, seemingly bored and finally taking that break. Her free hand supported her jaw and her eyes remained lazily focused on whatever she was doing.

Not even a hum of acknowledgment met the man, and he opted to continue into the room as if nothing had happened hours before. Takasugi walked to the counter past the girl, and opened the cupboard. He found a burgundy mug, and placed it on the counter. Kinu remained silent and made no effort to look at him. In turn, Takasugi grabbed a small container of coffee beans. Once the cup was filled with the steaming beverage of his choice, Takasugi turned to study the girl.

She was still laying on her stomach, legs bent and barely kicking above her. As he focused on her task, brow furrowed Kinu released a slight murmur.

"Kawa-Chan told me to eat..."

The girl was dragging her finger through white granules, carving a maze around a single helpless creature; a slug.

Salt. She was trapping the mucus-covered dipteran; surely condemning it to a fiery death of dehydration. Similar to what Takasugi felt after a night of excessive drinking. He sipped his coffee, simply watching as the girl hollowed out the maze of hell for the slug to navigate. A second passed and he took another swig of his caffeine-ladden beverage. The man placed his mug next to her plate, and leaned onto the counter; watching.

"What are you doing?" It was quite a creation, but he didn't know what to make of it. His voice was low, barely freed of the hostility that had previously gathered. Or maybe it was tobacco residue. Either way, a hot beverage worked wonders to banish it.

"It doesn't belong here..." Murmuring the words, the girl lifted her head. She grasped his burgundy mug, and lifted it to her lips, motioning to a container of salt as he stared down at the creature.

"That's... Cruel..." He didn't know what else to say. Plainly stating the observation, Takasugi examined the maze, finding a side that hadn't been carved yet. Kinu hummed under her breath, and placed his mug back on the counter. A single narrowed eye warned her that his coffee was not to be messed with, yet the man had a feeling she didn't particularly care.

"Not really..." Reaching to her right, the girl grabbed a turquoise box. She popped the lid open, and pulled out two sticks. One was perched between her lips, while the other was carefully positioned at the exit of the maze.

"Surviving grants it access to the ship and aaalll the pocky it can eat..." It sounded as if she thought she was doing the slug a favor, the way she stretched out the word "all".

Frowning, Takasugi flicked his eye towards the girl. He didn't know if slugs ate pocky. Despite his question and judgment, he leaned onto the counter and started to carve the solid wall. He placed small dots of salt along the track; as obstacles. If that slug was going to navigate through walls, might as well throw some hurdles in the way. His action earned a sideways glance from Kinu as she finished her justification.

"It has to prove it's worth..."

That made perfect sense. He agreed. Constructing a dead end, Takasugi raised his cup to his lips. As he did, the girl paused. She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes; seemingly skeptical. The look passed and complete quiet fell over the room as the two set to constructing the perfect obstacle course for their guest.

"Sorry I, uh..." Without looking at him, Kinu murmured the words. She took the cup from him, and Takasugi Peered at the girl as she stole another sip of his coffee. So familiar without knowing anything about him. "I should have known Kawa-Chan would be mad... I'll be more professional and stuff..." The girl breathed the words; eyes still on the slug's personal hell. Takasugi took his mug back and slid onto the counter, opposite of the girl and her maze. He continued to carve his half. In a matter of seconds he caught the girl's hand creeping towards his mug from the corner of his eye. When she took hold of it as if it was her own, Takasugi mumbled back to her.

"Yes, I can see your professionalism shining through. A real gem in the shadows."

"Mhmm..." The hum was accompanied by a light snicker, and Takasugi felt the corner of his mouth twist at the girl's humor. She had no right to amuse him. "That was a good book... Gem in the Shadows..." Pausing, the one eyed man glanced back towards the girl. He hummed a light tone of agreement, hyper-focused on her tiny voice. "When the duchess fell down the stairs and was impaled by the crucifix..."

"The perfect love story." Chuckling under his breath, Takasugi resumed his half of the maze. He constructed a dead end as Kinu leaned up, frowning.

"She was going to smother him with a pillow."

"But her other personalities weren't. Consider it self-sacrifice."

"No, she was going to sacrifice _him_."

"_But her other personalities weren't_." A pensive stare met the man as he gazed down at Kinu. He retrieved his coffee from the other side of the salt labyrinth and the girl continued.

"But it wasn't the blood of an innocent."

"Close enough." Wryly smirking, Takasugi finished his mug and noted the suppressed giggle he'd received. A second exit was constructed from the maze wall and yet another stick of pocky laid in front of it.

Kawakami just didn't get it. He thought Takasugi was doing weird things, but the girl was torturing small insects. She was the weird one! The deaf man had no right to scold him or tell him what to do. He'd only played into Takasugi's master manipulation skills. In all reality, Takasugi was setting her up. Everything was going exactly as he'd planned. She was more pleasant and being helpful. Just witnessing her expertise in slug population control was enough to prove that! As his thoughts trailed off, Kinu left the counter top and settled back in front of the security panel.

With a single dragged finger, Takasugi created a third exit on his side of the maze. He eased himself off the counter, and from within his kimono, produced his tobacco. The man sprinkled a pinch of shredded leaves; leaving his own prize for the slug. If it made it out, it definitely deserved a cigarette.

"Oi," Kinu's voice drew him away from the slug, and as the door to the other room opened, he drew near the girl. "Look at this." Upon reaching the girl's side, Takasugi found a text document of familiar characters. Kinu grabbed his sleeve; pulling his hand over her shoulder.

"Does that look like MayorAnpan, or am I hallucinating?"

Kawakami started into the room, and Takasugi made a point of glaring back at him before focusing on the characters Kinu was pointing at.

"If you're hallucinating, I'm seeing it too... And I didn't put any acid in our coffee."

Another narrowed eye was spared on Kawakami as the deaf man approached from behind. It was met with an overly amused smirk. The gentle taps of his footsteps came to a halt as Kinu typed the combination of words into the file. The screen flashed with a new program and it revealed a folder that Takasugi had hoped wouldn't appear.

"Holy fuck..." Before them was a file titled Shinsengumi HQ, and the implications weren't lost on either man as Kinu turned towards Takasugi. "We need to plant this on another ship, _now_."

Complete silence fell over the room and Kinu scrolled through the files. Most were abbreviated beyond recognition. This was a larger problem than expected. He couldn't imagine a time that the Shinsengumi could have planted a tracker in the ship, and didn't know why they hadn't tried to make a move. On the note of moving; it was time to relocate the hideout as well. A glance was exchanged between the men and in mutual agreement they knew that the sooner they switched locations, the better.

"Kinu-Chan, what do you suggest?" Long and drawn out, a hum escaped the girl. Her hand fell from the desk and she leaned back in her chair; focused on nothing in particular. The girl turned from the computer, eyes still unfocused.

"I can take care of it." Another pause took the room, save for Kinu abandoning her post on the chair. Allowing her to stand, Kawakami took a step back. In spite of his previous nagging, Takasugi remained still as the girl's shoulder brushed against his chest. "I can take care of it, give me the device and I'll copy these files. Clean out your system and..." The words trailed off and it became apparent that Kinu was thinking out loud. Mostly to herself.

"Isn't your engagement party tonight? Do you have enough time?" Kawakami's voice cut into the murmurs and managed to steal Kinu's gaze. Beside her, Takasugi had retreated into his own state of planning. There wasn't much at the hideout. It wouldn't take more than a day to move everything and get Matako and Takechi situated. They could move back to the ship temporarily and torch the earth house. Luckily, they hadn't taken the ship near their storage units. Their weapon and trade stash was safe.

"Fuck, is it?" The girl's question was met with two prompt nods of Kawakami's head. Shifting her weight, Kinu tapped her toes against the metal grating beneath her feet. Wide eyes trailed across the room, halting at a far window in another room. Takasugi started back into the kitchen, wordlessly dismissing himself from the conversation. "Okay. Kawa-Chan, please put my toolbox in the car with the tracker. Let's take it to my shop."

"What are you going to do with it?"

As if a sense of urgency had been renewed in the girl, she turned back to the computer. She didn't have a flash drive, but she could email a duplicate of the files to herself if she compressed them, then wipe them from the ship.

"Thirty minutes..."

Nodding once more, Kawakami set to carry out his designated task. In the background, Takasugi could be heard mumbling into the phone and ordering somebody to start packing and moving belongings. Kinu set to compressing and sending herself the files. Everybody remained split up to accomplish more, and foot steps and occasional conversations or a phone chiming echoed through the ship.

Sunlight poured through the windows and open doors; bathing the rooms in brass. Every speck of airborne dust was illuminated against the metal flooring and slowly, the typing at the computer came to a halt.

Matako and Takechi were starting on the base, Takasugi was going to look into another location. He had a few ideas in mind, yet his most entertaining was to refer to the Amagi family. To poke at them and see what the older man would come up with. It wasn't a good idea, and he knew better than to trust any offers, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind questioned why he was waiting to be double crossed. Why he didn't take matters into his own hands and snuff the plan out before it could be initiated.

Passing through the kitchen, he found Kinu head down. One hand was still on the mouse, and a small progress bar was slowly sliding to completion on the screen. The keyboard had been pushed back to allow for the girl's nap. So much for not being able to sleep. He hadn't even been gone ten minutes. In the distance, Kawakami could be heard closing a door and making whatever arrangements he saw fit. A cloud of smoke escaped Takasugi as he returned to the kitchen; glancing back at the girl. As strong as he'd brewed his coffee, it was a wonder that she was even able to close her eyes.

The sound of something being placed beside her stirred the girl awake, and she barely caught sight of a purple and yellow kimono trailing around the corner. A mug sat on the edge of the computer desk. Steam trailed above it, and the aroma of coffee took the air as she leaned up to wipe her eyes. The status bar on the computer had reached one hundred percent.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Synnocence: I'm so glad you like this story! Takasugi definetly sounded a bit jealous in the last chapter. Hopefully, the large cliffhanger int his chapter won't be too much. :D**

* * *

Trivial as it seemed, Takasugi found his group ushered to attend the overly luxurious party. Something about showing support in the eyes of the Amagi family and not letting on that they were suspicious. He would have agreed if he wasn't preoccupied with finding a suitable place to move the hideout. Instead, once they'd packed all of their belongings into the ship, it was dubbed best to leave the house in tact. That way, if a raid was under way, the house would still be standing and the Shinsengumi would waste their time breaking into an empty building.

Kinu had left earlier in the day and remained at her workshop, but it seemed they'd already found another job for her.

"I dare say that we should rig it up. Set a trip wire behind the door." Kawakami motioned towards the building slowly fading in the rear-view mirror. Takasugi hummed in agreement and Matako turned to him from the passenger seat.

"Shinsuke-Sama, are we going to keep going to all of these parties?"

"You don't like it, Matako-Chan?" Before Takasugi could respond, the deaf man had followed the question up. Still trying to take all of the women, obviously.

"They're nice to look at, but uncomfortable. Better on TV."

"We'll go to as many as we need. No more, no less."

* * *

At the entrance of the party, Amagi made a point of greeting them personally. He waltzed over with an unfamiliar woman in a green dress perched on his arm. Grinning as per usual, Amagi met Takasugi's group in the doorway.

"Friends, good evening! I'm so pleased you could make it!" With a tilt of his head, Takasugi eyed the woman wordlessly. Where was Kinu? He wanted to talk to her about setting up a bomb at the old hideout as a fun surprise for the Shinsengumi.

"Takasugi-San, this is Manami." The woman made a slight bowing motion and black hair poured over her shoulder as she did. In turn, the one-eyed man stared back at her, unmoving. What was this supposed to be? A sort of offhanded bribe? Was this woman an offering? If she was, why was she clinging to Amagi's arm more tightly than Kinu ever had? As the group made their way towards the free food, Amagi and his woman followed.

"Are you a friend of Seiji's?" Slyly attempting to migrate towards his arm, the woman found herself blown off. Takasugi made no effort to conceal moving away from her and knew that all eyes in the small group had focused on him. Instead of acknowledging the odd situation, he continued to navigate through the few gathered people.

"Something like that." Takasugi managed a mumble, then turned to Amagi. Downright creepy, the man was still grinning and looking directly at him. With a narrow of his eye, Takasugi decided to skip to the actual business part. "We have one more job for your fiance. Something simple."

"She _works_?"

Turning to glare at the woman, Takasugi felt himself sigh. Who the fuck was she and why was she in his way? He peered up at Kawakami and the deaf man assumed position; taking over the conversation. At best, he understood the non-verbal command. Distract the rich man.

"Oh, she's somewhere around here." Amagi waved off towards the room, not caring to even scan the crowd. As he spoke, Matako met Takasugi's eye. She squinted at him and he shrugged in return. He really didn't fucking know, and he wasn't trying to figure it out. The blonde's brow furrowed and she peered at Amagi's back as they fell behind; Kawakami taking te responsibility of socialization upon himself. He had a way with words and it was much more appropriate than anything Takasugi was thinking.

Matako turned to the hors d'eouvre table and wasted no time in choosing a snack. As much as Kawakami had been talking in the car, Takasugi had an idea of what he was supposed to do. According to the deaf man, his mission was to fill a take out bag with as many snacks as he could. Because Kawakami was cheap and loved the little cakes. In the spirit of rivalry, Takasugi had devised a plan of his own. A light powder that resembled sugar and would make anybody that ingested it horribly sick.

That'd teach Amagi not to double-cross him.

* * *

With shaking hands, Kinu clenched the paperback she'd been reading. There were so many people. It just wasn't something she could grow accustomed to. Why was she even there? Without her fiance at her side she was practically lost in the crowd. He'd told her to stay by the table, but hadn't come back in what felt like forever. So naturally, Kinu started to read. More people had entered the room and the discomfort of being in the center of them urged her to find a new spot.

Apparently, stopping on the edge of a crowd was a bad idea. A shoulder met Kinu's back with a harsh shove that sent her book to the ground. Nobody even apologized. They just kept walking, kept dancing to the tune of the live band and acting like there were no problems in the world.

Swallowing the array of swears that had formed in her throat, Kinu grabbed the edge of her dress and knelt down to retrieve the novel. A hand had already found it, and it was raised from the ground, brought to a man's attention. Instead of offering it back, he seemed to study it. Didn't even turn to face her. Staring up at him, Kinu frowned.

"That's _my _book..."

"I don't see a name on it." The response earned a snort of disbelief. This couldn't get any worse. Now people were stealing her books? Was this "high-society" thing really that pathetically desperate? No wonder these people were so rich- they were all kleptos. Pushing herself to her feet, Kinu released the edge of her dress. She stepped towards the man's back, peering around his arm. He had set the book on the table and was focusing on something else. Like a broken recorded, Kinu repeated herself, unsure of what else to say.

"That's my book."

"Well you weren't taking very good care of it, now were you?" Upon hearing the words, Kinu reached around the man and grasped the edge of the novel on the table. He didn't move to stop her, but turned to eye her over his shoulder. An olive iris locked onto her, and Kinu froze, staring up at him. He didn't move, just watched her as the book slid from the table and into her hand.

It felt as though her heart had skipped a beat when he turned to face her, clearly aware of her identity and at a loss for words as well. She couldn't have recognized him. He'd worn a different kimono; adorned with yellow flowers against a deep black fabric. In his hand was a small white bag, folded over at the top.

In an attempt to talk about something, Kinu pointed to it.

"What's that?"

Takasugi's gaze fell to the item in question and he pointed to it as well.

"A doggy bag, don't you see the doggy?"

Frowning, the girl stared at the green outline of a large dog that was printed on the bag. The man turned back to the table, and grabbed one of the mini-cakes. He bit it in half, and resumed eating, as if it was natural to see her in such an odd environment. Then again, she supposed it was... It was her engagement party, after all.

So he knew how to properly eat those things.

"The chocolate chips are good..."

Staring at the edge of the cake as Takasugi spoke to her between bites, Kinu nodded. He was making small talk. She had to make it too. Or squeal. That was customary. She had to do the squeal thing. Had to. It was not optional.

"Ehh..."

A sideways glance was cast her way, and Kinu shifted her gaze as Takasugi lifted another cake. "You don't like chocolate chips?"

Pursing her lips, Kinu allowed her bangs to fall into her face. "Uh... I do..."

That was almost as bad as the first time she'd tried. Surprisingly, the man chuckled. It had been a successful squeal! He acknowledged it with a laugh, proving that she had been right. The squealing had an effect. When Kinu reached for one of the cakes, her wrist was seized and pulled from the table.

"Not from that side." It sounded like a serious warning. She heeded the words, opting for no cake at all.

"Mine is better... That stuff tastes boxed." She had nothing else to say. Kinu figured it would be too much if she added that her mother was god of all things baked. Takasugi remained casual, picking small foods off the table as he spoke.

"You bake?" Nodding Kinu leaned towards him, hoping to catch a better view of his right eye. Of him, in general; completely forgetting the uncomfortable clothes and hairstyle, along with the man that had assumed ownership of her. "Cakes?"

Rolling her eyes, Kinu glanced over the crowd. What kind of question was that? Did it make sense to bake if she didn't know how to bake cakes? She hadn't thought about it, but what if people saw her talking to a man alone? "If you're that curious, you could come to my apartment."

The moment the words slipped out, Kinu thought otherwise. What had possessed her to say that? It sounded like she was hitting on him. He would get the wrong idea. Well... The right idea, but- she'd been instructed not to talk to him. That didn't sound like it had in her head- she wanted a do-over.

Takasugi had turned to face her, calmly studying her moderately blank gaze.

"To..?"

"I don't know, uh, bake cookies or check out my bookshelf..." Mumbling, Kinu broke eye contact. She squeezed the book in her hands, mentally kicking herself. By the time she looked back up at Takasugi, the corner of his lips had curled. He turned back to the table in front of him and lifted another cake.

"So you want me to make _cookies _with you?"

When he said it like that she felt stupid. It was bad enough that she could barely breathe or hear anything aside from her own painfully beating heart. Like she was breaking the rules and flirting with danger. Maybe because she was. But it wasn't exactly her fault.

"I've got some chocolate chips..." Biting down on her lower lip, Kinu glanced up at the man. His roguish smirk had widened, eye had fallen on her again as his lips slowly broke the edge of a cake off.

He probably tasted like sugar and tobacco. He smelled like tobacco. The thought was enough to spike her nervousness. Why was she even aware of that? Her mouth was dry and all she could think of was him. Just the notion made her want to disappear. Preferably before she melted into a puddle at his feet.

"I haven't had a good cookie in a while..."

Was he flirting with her too? Was she really even flirting?

Just the conversation had left her excited. She brought her hand to her lips, only to find her fingers smudged red when she pulled it away. Ah, damn it. Make up. She had completely forgotten that it was there, and now she had messed it up. All because her face was burning like the rest of her. Her annoyance was clearly noted as Takasugi leaned towards her. His thumb found her chin and smoothed the skin under her lower lip, fixing what she couldn't see.

All the while, his eye continued to bore into her. His touch left her, and the man resumed whatever he had been doing. Sprinkling sugar from a salt shaker onto the sweets that he wasn't eating. Moments of silence passed, and Kinu shifted her gaze. She wanted to leave, and she wanted to leave with him.

It had to be more than coincidence that he had shown up, dressed as a guest from hell and intent on making her night far more bearable. Wearing a Kimono to a suit and tie party. She turned to face him, shifting her weight from the table to her feet as she swallowed her excitement.

"So, what's it going to take for you to get me out of here?" The question earned another delightfully reserved smirk.

"We can work out all the details later..."

Suddenly, instead of the partial glances she had been receiving, it was as if she had his full attention. The man had turned to face her; migrated towards her as she peered up at him. The innocence that shrouded the shift of her gaze served to further amuse Takasugi. His hand found the table beside her hip, and she was all-too aware of the close proximity of his body. Even with the gap between them, it felt as though he was right there. Before he could speak, Kinu found herself taking the silence.

"People can see us..."

"Let 'em look."

As tempting as that sounded, Kinu knew that she couldn't. Amagi was probably looking for her. Even worse, he could have found her already. Without thinking about it, Kinu moved aside; away from Takasugi in an attempt at making whatever they were doing appear decent. No mind was paid to the scolding glance that she received as a result. Instead, Kinu focused on smoothing the navy fabric of her dress. As if it was in disarray.

Takasugi picked up on the cue and his smirk widened in unspoken amusement. That look was straight from the abyss. Intent on making her squirm.

"We have another job for you."

"Okay."

It was that easy? If it was really that simple, Kawakami should have introduced them years ago. There were plenty of little things Takasugi could find for the girl. Just as he'd started to continue, a voice ignited a spark of frustration in him.

"Ah, there you are!" Amagi. Amagi and his random woman, followed by Kawakami. A glance towards the deaf man revealed a raised brow and look that told Takasugi that he was at the end of his patience. "Takasugi-San-" pausing, the older man peered at his fiance. "Oh, Inou-... Kinu."

He couldn't even maintain the facade in public. What good was he? As the small group stopped at his side, Takasugi turned back to the cakes. Opposite of him, Kinu was glaring at the pair.

"Manami was just saying how much she loved your Kimono." Takasugi glanced over to the woman as Kawakami joined him at the table. It was more fun to eat than to talk to them. Amagi held his arm out to Kinu and she reluctantly took her place, opposite of the strange woman that had been with him all night. "Kinu, maybe you should spend some time with Manami. She's a perfect lady and it'd do you some good."

Shots fired. Takasugi hadn't expected Amagi to be so bold in the middle of a crowd. The snarky remark did not escape his fiancee. She slowly released his arm and turned to peer up at him, jaw tight. Lifting a cake to his lips, Takasugi eyed the couple. This was exactly what he needed. If all went well, and by well, he meant terribly, he'd have a great new mechanic. And he wouldn't have to keep attending pesky over-indulgent parties full of strangers to arrange deals with her. Or get the approval of another man.

Behind Kawakami, a certain busty blonde appeared. She joined the conversation; unaware of the simmering interaction. Kinu moved to the table between Kawakami and Takasugi. Leaned back and took in the sight of the woman on her fiance's arm. This was getting better. Entertaining, for lack of a more appropriate word.

"That'd be fun. We could fix your hair!"

The novel in Kinu's hands was slipped onto the table, and in the corner of his eye, he could see the girls fingers inching back onto the wooden surface. Centimeters away, a small silver paring knife rested. Barely obscured by a plate.

"And your nails- what's under her nails?" The woman turned to Amagi and he shrugged, snickering down at her. It was engine oil. As long as she'd been working on the ship, it was a wonder that she'd managed to get it off at all. Sure, the girl wasn't exactly elite, but that was to be expected. She was a part of the working class. Clearly wasn't relying on her parents for money, like some people. Takasugi finished his mini cake and opted not to have another in favor of the conversation.

A light murmur of the girl's name, on Kawakami's part, did nothing to break her attention.

"I'll cut you."

"Kinu!" Wide eyed, Amagi peered at Kinu. His smile faltered as the woman beside him donned a playful grin.

"You won't cut me, you're-"

"Now, now, Manami, don't tease her. She's sensitive. Takasugi-San is the man of the hour, here." Cutting his eye towards the older man, Takasugi began to ponder the statement. What the hell was he on about? Back on track, Amagi's signature expression resurfaced.

"He's a great friend and partner. I'm sure he'd love to tell you a bit about himself." Something was off about this interaction. Though Takasugi had mused that the woman was a offering of sorts, it seemed she actually was. Amagi was trying to throw her at him in exchange for Kinu; whom he didn't even have. Across from him, Kawakami and Matako were just as lost as he'd been. The blonde tilted her head, squinting. Probably processing the unexpected turn of events. Likewise, Kawakami held perfectly still, arms limp at his sides.

"Oh? Is that true, Takasugi-San?" Again, the brunette started to reach towards him in an attempt to take his arm. "Would you like to tell me-"

Matako started to step forward and intervene. Her jaw had dropped and brows furrowed as she reached to take hold of the woman herself. It was delightful that Takasugi didn't have to move a muscle and he knew the woman wouldn't be able to touch him.

Suddenly, in a flash at his side, Kinu swung towards the woman. Matako retreated a step, as well as everybody present. A squeak of surprise escaped the offending woman and as soon as she started to cover the back of her hand, Kinu sliced towards her once more. In that instance, the entire room hushed. The music stopped at the woman's second exclamation.

"Kinu!"

Horror filled the brunette's eye as she reached to coddle the back of her other hand and scarlet seeped through the slashes.

Gaping at the girl, Takasugi held his ground. He may have been the only one that didn't automatically move away. She wasn't targeting him. Slack jawed, Amagi turned to his guest; fully released from her possessive grasp.

"Manami-"

"Get that bitch away from me!" Blood had started to trail down the woman's arms and splattered the hardwood beneath her as she pushed herself backwards in an attempt to escape. In her panic, she continued to switch between her hands as she tried to cover the wounds; effectively smearing both shaking fists crimson.

Opposite of Takasugi, he found both of his associates frozen in surprise. Matako was unable to decide whether to gawk at the woman or at Kinu, while Kawakami looked on with a long face.

"Kinu, what the hell is wrong with you?" Blankly watching her fiance hold onto the woman, the girl returned the knife to where she'd found it. Smears of blood took the trail, and murmurs started to take the crowd of onlookers.

"She's crazy!" Manami spat the words as the older man turned to the party-goers.

"Everything is fine- everything is fine! Don't panic, start the music again!"

Hesitation hung in the room, yet the band eased back to their instruments at the command. The initial shock had passed, and Takasugi found himself suppressing a tone of amusement. This was going splendidly. Beside him, Kinu lifted the edge of her navy dress and started through the small group. To Takasugi's delight, the other woman shrieked at Amagi.

"She's coming towards me again!" Manami grasped Amagi's suit, despite her hands being covered in blood, and he moved her aside to confront Kinu's apparent oncoming assault. Again, the crowd was reduced to witnesses. They gasped with the girl and their murmurs grew in strength. Almost overpowering the scene itself.

"God damn it, Kinu- Kinu- How could you-"

Without so much as a look, the girl waved his words away as she passed. Appropriately, as the girl moved into the crowd a path cleared in front of her and closed behind her. Kawakami was the first to move. He offered a white hand towel to Manami and her voice cracked with a sob as she thanked him. At her side, Amagi clasped the towel over her hands, and Matako brought another towel from the table to wipe the woman's arms and dab at the dark patches that had seeped into her emerald dress.

"I'm so sorry, she's never done anything like this before..." Amagi was murmuring to the woman; free of his grin and all too intense to replace it.

That had to be a lie. From the way that motion looked, Kinu had cut plenty of people before. Maybe not in front of her fiance, but Takasugi knew it had to be a habit from the way she'd reacted afterwards. And the way she'd nonchalantly brushed off the onslaught of scorn. More people came to Manami's aid; patting her on the back and comforting her in any way possible as Amagi held the quickly soaking towels in place.

If they thought that was going to help, they were mistaken. She was going to need stitches. A real doctor. There wasn't much insulation on the back of hands, and she was lucky if she'd be able to move her fingers properly. If the tendons hadn't been cut. But that brought another thought to Takasugi.

What an interesting place to cut her. Kinu had to have been toying with her; going for the back of both hands instead of something fatal. She had marked the woman with a light warning. Just to prove that she would, in fact, cut her. Abandoned on the table, Kinu's novel started to absorb the faint lines of blood from the knife. Takasugi took it upon himself to retrieve the book. He leaned back against the table; simply watching as the woman was babied into relaxing as much as she could and Amagi dismissed himself. Likely to find his enchanting fiancee.

* * *

Ten steps behind the man, Takasugi slipped through the gathering pool of people. He wouldn't know where to find Kinu, but this was a good time to intervene and hook her. Discord always signaled a time for him to make a move, and Amagi would lead him right to the girl. The winding hallways took him to the grand wooden staircase in front of the entrance. The older man had no idea he was being trailed, his heavy steps drowned out the distant rhythm of Takasugi's pace. When he ascended the steps, Takasugi almost followed, yet an immediate engagement caused him to halt.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you know how much damage you just did?" A slam signified that a door had closed and the voice grew muffled. Slowly trailing up the stairs, Takasugi strained to catch a hint of the one-sided bickering. As he neared the door he made a mental note of it and passed to an indent in the hallway. Took to a waiting bench beside the study. "Answer me! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Something beyond the wall slammed as Takasugi brought his feet onto the bench and leaned his back against the side wall. If they came out, they wouldn't see him unless they intentionally looked. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as the argument prattled on. Amagi was almost making this too easy on him. He'd take the girl and the older man's dignity the moment he left that room. Clearly, he wasn't equipped to handle her; pleasant as she was.

"I'm sorry, okay? Get off'a me-" Something fell, and the door flung open. Ever watching, Takasugi peeked down the hallway. Kinu had changed from the unsuitably expensive dress into a plain black kimono. Abandoned the notion of makeup. Not planning to go back to the disaster of a party. That was even better for Takasugi, he could catch her outside and commend her dicing technique. Behind the girl, Amagi emerged, disheveled and fussing.

"My father was in there! He saw you!" At the foot of the staircase, Kinu reached the exit. She pulled it open, only to have her fiance slip in front of her and force her back. The door closed behind him and Kinu's hand fell from the knob. He followed as she stepped back, continuing his rant. "You're ruining everything!"

"Me? I'm not the one parading around with actual prostitutes!"

"You can't cut everybody!"

"It was one person!"

Silently snickering to himself in his hidden alcove, Takasugi shook his head. He watched as Kinu reached for the door again. Amagi smacked her hand aside and stepped into her; forcing the girl to move back.

"You're not going anywhere. You need me, and you're going to go back in there and apologize."

As if he had said the most ridiculous thing Kinu had ever heard she scoffed the words "Fuck you" and shook her head. "I'm not apologizing!" The girl turned to storm away, yet was immediately snatched back by Amagi.

"That wasn't a request. I'm not amused!"

"Good, 'cause I'm not fucking around and I'll cut you too! Get the fuck off of me." Smacking the man's hands away, Kinu shoved him aside. She grabbed the door and yanked it open, only to have it shoved closed in her face. From the looks of things, this was only escalating. Takasugi watched the altercation beyond the stair rails, book in hand. Was this normal for them? It seemed like too much trouble and wasted energy.

"I ought to put you in the brothel with Manami-" Kinu's hand was hit from the doorknob again, and she glared up at the man in front of her. She was trapped. He wasn't going to let her leave and everybody, including their unnoticed eavesdropper, knew it. "Go put your dress back on."

"No! Tell her to put it on, and take your stupid fucking ring, too!" Kinu stepped back and tugged the jewelry from her finger, then chucked it at the man. Takasugi saw him move before it hit the door and the resounding smack reached him moments after the girl caught herself on the floor. Tilting his head, the one eyed man contemplated moving, but it wasn't the right time. Watching was better; more informative, and though the sight sparked his ire, he remained still.

"Do you know how much that ring cost? More than your dingy garage and family worth combined. Don't ever disrespect me- make a spectacle of me in my own home. You can't cut people for being better than you. Now get up, it didn't hurt that badly." A second was spent obliging. Kinu leaned up, yet remained seated. Just glared up at the man as he sighed. Somehow, Takasugi managed to refrain from blowing his cover and voicing the frustration that had pooled within him. "Get up."

When the girl didn't move, Amagi released an exasperated sigh, groaning under his breath.

"Why do you make me do this? I don't want to, you just-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I get it." As the man mumbled back to her, Kinu slowly moved to her feet and dusted herself off.

"With the cheating, and the-"

"I'm not doing anything. And we're not even together." The girl's arms folded in front of her and she leaned to one side.

"Yet... Maybe something will develop... Give it a few years..." With that Amagi left his post against the door and started down the hallway. He disappeared behind the banister, out of Takasugi's sight and called back to the girl he'd left. "Put the fucking dress back on and get in here."

A moment was spent staring after the older man before Kinu moved to the stairs. The riveting drama came to an abrupt end, replaced by light footsteps and Kinu returned to the room. Silently obeyed his command, still unaware of Takasugi's prying eye.

That was... something.

Slipping off the bench, the one eyed man glanced back towards the bannister and listened to the pitterpatter of Amagi's footsteps grow farther away. The last thing he needed was for the man to return with more melodramatic bullshit and over reactions. He'd probably have to slice him in half if he did. Positive that the man was gone, Takasugi took one last drag from his pipe before letting himself into the room. The second he caught sight of the girl, legs dangleing over the windowsill and leaning backwards, his heart skipped a beat.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Synnocence: Hahaha, that was pretty evil, right? I was going to write thought to this chapter, but it got a bit long and that seemed like the best place to stop. :D**

* * *

The sight of the girl leaning backwards out of the window, sprung Takasugi into overdrive. One slap and she was going to kill herself? Wasn't that a bit extreme? He'd barely even gotten a chance to execute his plan, and she was about to off herself before his eye. In her underwear, at that! Hurl herself from a window ledge and paralyze herself at the very least. The fall wasn't too far, but it was high enough to make him leap forward. He grabbed the girl's hips just as she slipped through and was met with a squeak of surprise.

Once at the edge of the window, Takasugi caught sight of the girl defying gravity and leaning up. Behind her, her palm rested on the rooftop; cigar wedged between her fingertips. A stream of smoke rose from the brown stick, and Takasugi's alarmed gaze was met with an equally startled stare.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" Unable to help himself, he gasped the word back at Kinu. Relief swept through the man as realization took him. Kinu was still studying him. Reached to correct her hair and cover the discolored skin beside her darker eye. So she wasn't killing herself. She was sneaking away to get high. Damn girl, nearly shocked him to death. Shaking his head, Takasugi clicked his teeth. The girl's brow raised as she leaned back into the window without bringing the cigar with her. The rescued novel was placed on the edge of a writing desk beside the window.

"Did you think I was..?" A downwards flick of the girl's eyes let on that Takasugi could release her hips. And that she probably wasn't comfortable alone with him in a state of undress. When the girl started to squirm under his gaze, Takasugi remained still.

"You're too old to be so shy." A warning glance was shot his way.

"So you heard that?" The murmured question received a narrow of the man's eye. Now that he had her, what was he going to do? He knew he'd had a plan. An idea of a plan. Kind of. It wasn't step by step, but it was enough.

Okay, he'd forgotten the plan.

"It was hard to miss."

"If you came to save me, you'll be disappointed. I'm not some damsel in need of rescuing." Kinu rolled her eyes, finally relinquishing the staring competition and a light hum of amusement escaped the girl. Unlike the prying eye that had settled on her figure.

"I don't save damsels." Dark edges of ink under the girl's loose hair was spotted, and as Takasugi brushed a lock of mingled blonde and black, he felt his lips curve. _Do not resuscitate _had been tattooed across her left breast. Too low to spot clothed, and barely escaping the edge of her pink bra. Kinu showed no sign of objecting as his nail scraped under the words. Leaving an imaginary line that lingered when his attention shifted. Her gaze averted when Takasugi's hand raised raised to her fringe and tucked it behind her ear to reveal the forming bruise. "Kittens, maybe, but no damsels."

"Are you calling me a kitten?" Light pressure from his thumb received a cringe. No fan of being on display, Kinu turned away from the scrutiny of the green eyed man. In a display of sudden disregard for the smell of her cigar, she brought it to her lips and stole a drag. Humor twisted her mouth as she exhaled and the open window breathed the billow of smoke from the room.

When a set of fingertips brushed the back of his hand, Takasugi glanced towards the girl's hip for a second. He released her hair and held up a loose fist, murmuring.

"Do you see this? What is this?"

Squinting, Kinu tilted her head.

"Are you going to punch me? Trying to teach me sign language?"

"No, stupid," Unable to contain the breath of a chuckle that escaped him, Takasugi shook his head. "This is every singular fuck I give about you cutting people. Cut them all, and cut their families, too. Don't stop there; pillage a small town and establish your own rule." That seemed to strike a chord in Kinu and the girl broke into a fit of giggles. The hand that had crept to his squeezed him as the girl leaned out of the window again, not even trying to stifle the sound. "Maybe don't announce that you're cutting people next time."

Still snickering, Kinu stubbed her cigar out. She glanced at him, and for once, he found her usual deadpan stare had dropped in favor of a smile. As he suspected, he was a natural riot to be around. When her delight died down Kinu gazed at him, fully aware of the contact of their hands and making no effort to break it. She laid her cigar on the book and reached to the wrap over his eye with a light brush at his dark hair.

"What are you doing up here? Did anybody see you?"

A devilish grin let on that the man had more in mind than their usual pleasantries and random musings. Neutral again, Kinu studied the look. Her hand dropped to his shoulder as he moved forward. Leaned against the wall and found what he deemed a a cozy spot between her legs. The curious flick of her eyes wasn't lost on the man, yet as she found herself imprisoned on the window ledge a tinge of nervousness took her. His expression demanded more that full attention and she found herself urging him again.

"What do you want?"

"To help you." As if leading into something, Takasugi's hand found her waist; slowly sliding up as she peered into his olive eye. That sounded like a trap. Innocently dark, the low tone of his statement overshadowed a looming threat. It was safe to assume that he'd meant the exact opposite. Unease trickled through Kinu's veins his lessening smirk turned ominous. He wasn't any good at looking friendly. Or helpful, for that matter. "Even I wouldn't punish you for that _cute little cutting show_."

"Cute?"

Was that all she'd heard? Here he was, trying to appeal to the few needs he was aware of and Kinu chose to focus on a single adjective. She turned her head as a single finger dragged up her torso. A constant reminder of the inappropriate contact. "We both know you're unsatisfied. Trying to help your family and trapping yourself in the process."

The girl's gaze had fallen to the windowsill beside her and her lips parted with an unspoken response. "Unless you like to let people slap you around for kicks, " That incited a full glare. Something that he'd seen far too little of thrilled another smirk out of the man. He'd managed to anger her. As quickly as she'd dropped her gaze, Kinu raised her jaw to size him up. "Cutting all the people that don't matter, from the looks of things. What good is that?"

"Do you have a _point_?"

He definitely did. Just needed to choose his words carefully. Without any interruptions from a crowd or Kawakami. They seemed to be close, Kawakami and the girl. Too close. She spoke to him with ease; no spite or annoyance in her. It would be impossible to outshine his connection with the girl. Unless...

He did everything in his power to make her beg for him. Beg to be his, and crave his attention. Girls were simple, their emotions could be a bit zany, but if he played his cards right, he could have that girl on her knees... Erm, at his feet. Not doing anything weird, but submissive...

"Good mechanics are hard to find. And you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You should-"

Before he could complete the offer, he was caught off guard by a quick peck on the lips. Pausing, Takasugi felt his expression fall. Had she just?

"Wha-" Again, the girl attacked; lips pressed to his and remained for seconds masqueraded as minutes. What was going on? He was in the middle of something. Something important and marvelously evil! "_Kinu_-"

"Shut up," A third time, the girl dared to intercept his monologue with a bolder, firmer buss. Clearly intent on cutting the conversation short.

"Your fiance-" Takasugi found himself locked into a bruising kiss, pulled into the girl by the hand on his shoulder. He'd barely been able to manage more words, yet Kinu followed up just as quickly.

"He's nothing like you-" What the fuck? If there was a god, he was damning it. That entire breath of a statement. No time had been spared to allow him to process the words or what was happening. He was being enveloped by the girl's grasp. Fully aware that he should fight to free himself.

That was exactly what he was going to do. It was a weak attempt. A mere break for air before his body betrayed him.

Instead, Takasugi assaulted himself with more contact and found his mouth eagerly reciprocating. He wasted no time in grasping the girl and drawing her to the edge of the windowsill against himself. Delighted in the sound she'd made and the fabric bunched over his shoulder. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears in an irregular symphony; offbeat and urging him to take the girl there.

It wasn't like clothes were an obstacle.

Though he had been fully intent on keeping everything as professional as possible, Kinu never failed to cross a boundary. Not that he cared to draw lines, but the palm sliding down his chest dared to claim other wise. A light nip of his lower lip invited him to meet her tongue, and he took the opportunity as the girl slid from the window altogether. A distinct earthy taste met him, hinting at the chocolate and mint Kinu had never abandoned, and a faint moan was swallowed. With one step she was pinned against the half wall again, but the girl pushed into him. Somehow managed to walk him backwards into the room.

Something hit the ground; unacknowledged and arm slipped from around his shoulders in favor of exploring the inside of his kimono. Firmly guiding him back as he tilted his head to accommodate the girl.

It was just as she'd expected. More than anticipated. There was a ferocity in his kiss. A brutal craving, or hunger, that drew her in and sent electricity through every nerve ending in her body. They needed to stop. The door wasn't locked. Anybody could find them. Takasugi knew they needed to break the contact.

But he couldn't. This was what he wanted. Just at the edge of his skin, at the tips of his fingers, the girl was his. He'd be damned if he let her escape. If anybody found them, they could cut them.

In their limbo between surfaces, Kinu managed to pin him against a table. Behind him, items could be heard tipping over and a fleeting thought tempted him to clear the table and replace said items with the girl. He found himself hyper-aware of hand flirting with his belt, just centimeters away from him. The palm at his jaw; hellbent on stealing every ounce of oxygen from his lungs. Velvet skin that welcomed his hands with the promise of body heat and an equally rapid heartbeat. With a mutual gasp, Kinu managed to sever the jagged kiss.

"_Takasugi_-" Why was she still calling him that?

Dragged back, the girl found herself further pulled into the man. As if the contact of their bodies could be increased. A hand that had mysteriously worked it's way into her hair and managed to lock her into a deeper kiss. Tilting her head, Kinu took advantage of the man's open Kimono. Her hand glided down his abs, earning an lewd exhale and squeeze of her waist. When a large palm drew up her thigh and partially perched her on the table beside Takasugi, she felt herself groan into his lips.

How far were they going to take it?

Breathlessly managing to pull away again, Kinu attempted another interception. She was pulled further against the man and her neck was assaulted with an intruding tongue. The last bit of breath she had was wasted in his ear begging him to wait. The teeth on her skin threatened to mark her at any moment and that couldn't happen.

The man obliged, slowly. Took his time pulling back and sending streams of cold air across her skin. A single olive eye bored into her as she covered her lips with loose fingers; panting all the while. He'd completely pulled back, hands retreated for the tabletop behind him. Judgement and eye still clouded from the contact.

"We- I need to-" It seemed he'd uh... managed to talk to sense into her.

"Yeah-" Takasugi manged to croak the word in spite of the haze that had filled the air had mysteriously turned scalding in a matter of minutes. However long they'd been in there. Even the cool night air from the window did nothing to soothe him.

God damn it, she was engaged. This was her engagement party. Whatever they were doing couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Business. They were supposed to be conducting business. Even so, the crystalline eyes peering up at him suggested otherwise. The hands that had fallen to trap him against he table told another story, and it was one that he wanted to hear. She wasn't a kitten in the slightest. A lion, maybe- initiating something so taboo and forcing him into showing his hand at one of the worst possible moments. But lions still performed in the circus.

The full weight of their actions settled over the pair and with wide eyes, Kinu turned away. He watched as she grabbed her kimono from a nearby armchair and threw it over herself; back to him. In turn, Takasugi barely righted his Kimono and willed himself to calm down. Fuck. He pushed himself from the table and didn't bother to look back at the girl as he left the room altogether. He needed to escape.

He hadn't even offered a position in his group. Fuck.

* * *

Upon returning to the party, Takasugi found that order had been restored. He rejoined Kawakami and Matako in the middle of a low conversation, yet didn't care to listen in. He'd left them without an announcement, and it was likely that an excuse had been made for him. Probably something about business, which in his defense, was entirely accurate. When the deaf man addressed him directly, He found himself staring up at him, barely able to clear his mind enough to hear.

"So? How'd it go?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Well that wasn't suspicious.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Synnocence: I'd thought the same about Bansai at first. The scene where he was listening to music and sitting on a bench really made me second guess it though, then fighting Gintoki. He's such a cool character! My favorite is a toss up between him and Takasugi, though. It's so hard to choose. Takasugi seems more familiar, since he has more background (and from writing him). Takasugi is definitely going to have his own backwards justice on Amagi (who has more issues and personality flaws I've yet to include it in the story, but he has his good points, too). His issue with Takasugi is personal, and has nothing to do with Kinu but she's more of an icing on the cake thing for him right now. And yessss, Kinu is thirsty as hell right now, even I didn't expect her to be like that when I was writing the chapter, hahaha. I do read the manga occasionally, but I'm not completely caught up of my own accord. My friend has been keeping me updated with tons of spoilers though. In her words, I "must suffer too". :D**

* * *

"Shinsuke, you expect me to believe that she attacked you, and you couldn't defend yourself?"

Well into the night, the crew had returned to their ship. Relocated to a sufficiently concealed lot in the middle of a a heavily wooded area. They were at ease. Takasugi had been idly plucking the strings of his shamisen when his friend entered the room. Curiosity clear on his face and intent on prying an answer out of the one eyed man. If not for the tranquility of the room, Takasugi would have lost his patience with the line of questioning earlier. Much earlier.

He stopped to look up at Kawakami. Watched as he sat beside the low table and poured sake into his own wide rimmed cup. Snickered. Yes, it sounded ridiculous. He knew it seemed far fetched, like he was covering up for his own actions but he hadn't done anything! He hadn't even started with the girl, it had been a sneak attack. Usually, he would be the one at fault. He knew that. Kawakami knew that. It was no secret that he liked to push limits and bend rules. Break them, actually, both of them.

"I'm _telling_ you, I didn't do anything."

"Well, you didn't ask her to set up the trap, that's for sure."

A narrowed glance received another chuckle; deeper and hearty. As if Kawakami was thoroughly amused at his failure. Or success, depending on viewpoint. The deaf man reached over the table and refilled Takasugi's cup before setting the drum of sake down. Faintly smirking to himself.

"I dare say you should ask the questions before- how did you put it? Robbing our associates of wives?"

Setting the pick of his shamisen down, Takasugi took hold of his cup. It wasn't hadn't even wanted to kiss her that time! She was crazy. And weird. Why would he have wanted to kiss her, of all people? If he had any urges to kiss anybody, Matako was ready and willing, as she'd made it so clear in the past. It was just alarming to wake up to her staring at him some mornings... but she was a nice girl! A perfectly viable mate!

"_I did no such thing_."

A piercing silence fell over the room as the one eyed man raised his cup to his lips. Eyed Kawakami's entertained expression. The moment he set the cup down, his friend decided that teasing him was a good idea.

"You know that she's engaged, right?"

"_I know!_" The words were snapped back and received another note of amusement.

"She probably has her own agenda. No, she _definitely _has her own agenda. Kinu doesn't have feelings, Shinsuke." Kawakami sighed and folded his arms in front of himself. No feelings? What did that mean? It didn't seem accurate, Takasugi had seen her express feelings. Kind of. Okay, maybe not a heartfelt talk, but she made expressions. That counted as feelings, right? Behind Kawakami, the door opened and Matako entered.

"That was some party." Her hair was darker and framed her face in lank, damp tendrils. Finally free of her side ponytail. She'd donned her usual night gown; a solid pink robe that barely reached her knees. Freshly showered, the woman walked into the room and sat at the table with them. "Can I have one of those?" She motioned to the cups, and Kawakami obliged; setting one of the four-set cups in front of her and filling it to the brim.

Like she could tell Takasugi about how ridiculous the party had been. He knew. He knew more than he should have and it continued to replay in his mind. All of it.

"Yes, but we've all learned some valuable information."

Turning to Kawakami, Matako raised a brow.

"Oh? What?"

"That Ki-chan will actually cut people in public if they upset her."

The answer received a snort that bordered humor from Takasugi. He found himself raising his cup again, just as an unexpected voice chimed in.

"But she probably had a good reason."

All three of them almost jumped at Takechi's input. Sake sloshed from Takasugi's cup as Takechi emerged from the closet behind Matako; dressed in Takasugi's clothes. Blank faced, as per usual.

"What the hell-"

"How long have you been in there?!" Takasugi's outburst overpowered Matako's, yet received no answer.

"Were you even at the party?" Brow wrinkled, Matako squinted at the man as he crossed the hardwood to the opposite side of the table.

"Of course. I was cleaning Kinu-Chan's brush." Everybody had donned an equally puzzled stare. Matako's mouth opened in a dumbfounded attempt at an unasked question.

He hadn't even ridden with them!

"It's very important to use a clean brush, dandruff and dead skin cells colonize and can reduce the ability for it to smooth the cuticle properly. Every girl should clean her brush at least once a week."

Still, the man received little more than blank stares and disturbed gapes. "Very important", he reiterated, renewing each expression.

"Even for a lollicon, that's creepy!" Matako was the first to speak, but Takechi shook his head.

"It's not creepy. It's good hygiene."

Shaking her head, the blonde turned to Kawakami. She brushed the man's comment off, nearly accustomed to his oddball statements and presence.

"So, what are we going to do about the hide out? Are we getting another place or going to head back to orbit?" Takasugi was about to answer, but Kawakami beat him to it with a line that piqued his inquisitive spirit.

"Ki-chan will offer us hers in a few days, probably. Or we could just ask." He shrugged as if it was common knowledge, but the one eyed man was baffled and needed clarity. It wasn't like she had a group or reason to hide. She was just a girl, working hard to support herself and marrying some rich bastard that she swore was going to double-cross them. Without providing evidence, at that. And if she had a hide out, why wasn't she living there? Hiding out?

"_She_ has one? For what?"

Instead of an answer, Takasugi received a long, blank, pensive stare. So many secrets. So many deep fucking secrets that Kawakami wasn't giving him answers to. Was Kawakami even his real name? What if everything had been a lie? The entire time, Kawakami had joined under an assumed persona and name, yet left to be an ordinary office worker with a wife and kids on his day off? What else wasn't he telling Takasugi? Did he know where Takasugi's favorite house shoes had gone? Where his last yakult had run off to? Did he know what happened to Takasugi's goldfish?

It was feasible.

"That's kind of suspicious. Do you know her, Bansai-senpai?"

"I dare say that I do. We met a few years ago, and she's helped us with some large jobs. Can build almost anything if you give her enough time. It's not my place to tell her past, though."

The words swirled into the room, and for once Takasugi found himself in stark disagreement with Kawakami. Matako had nodded. Accepted the refusal of information under the guise for politeness. For decency's sake. But Takasugi? No. He wanted to know. He wanted to know it all; what was she doing? Why had she kissed him so randomly? So eagerly? Why was she staying in a terrible relationship, damning herself to a life of captivity and parties she didn't enjoy?

"I'll ask her tomorrow, over lunch."

Lunch again. Was that a regular thing? Did they meet for lunch breaks and sneak around behind Takasugi's back? But she had kissed _him_! She had pinned him against the table, and told him that he'd met some unspoken standard that her fiance couldn't. Violently. Demandingly, in a way that he had barely thought to refuse. Was she doing the same to other people?

The thought brought something Takasugi couldn't identify with it. Something dark and negative that gnawed at his insides as Kawakami murmured to Matako.

"I'll go with you." Takechi's voice was unwelcomed. Followed by Matako agreeing.

"Me too, I want to talk to her more."

Then Takasugi, irritated as he was, spoke before thinking.

"We can't all go. Somebody has to watch the ship."

It was true. And they couldn't live on the ship permanently. Every day they remained was more wasted resources. The water cistern was getting lower, and they couldn't exactly waltz up to a station on earth. Not in Japan. They had surpassed their weight limit, packing everything from the hideout onto the ship, and needed to unload to save both gas and structure. While he had been looking, Takasugi hadn't found anything sufficient outside of town. Not with a good view from the window like their last place. That was important.

"Shinsuke and I will take care of it. Matako, I dare say that she may be around again with the way things have been. She's been an asset, and we're considering something. Mechanics are useful, so we'll see. I suspect she may not consider it with her family's condintion."

"Condition?"

"Yes, her father racked up some debt to the Amagi family. He works for them. Kinu is trying to erase that debt without legal measures." If that was all the information Kawakami would give, Takasugi wasn't satisfied. Matako, on the other hand, took the answer to her inquiry gracefully.

"I see." She responded, glancing to the side. "That's... a tough position to be in..." If anybody knew, If was Matako. Takasugi remembered her telling him about her family. About one of her many kills, a supposed fiance that had been forced on her by her parents. She knew, but she had been smart enough to rebel. Kill him and get it over with. Broke her parent's hearts and reputations in the process. That said, Takasugi wasn't clear on all of the details. Was he abusive, too? Had he hit her, and told her that she was worthless compared to him or compared to his company? Allowed people to talk down to her? He didn't know. She never spoke of it.

And he didn't care.

His job was done the moment he'd properly seduced her. He'd deprived her of affection afterwards and she still clung on. At times, it was a hindrance, but she was an asset. Like everybody else in the group.

Despite what Kawakami claimed, Takasugi was going to get to the bottom of this. He wasn't going with them on another three wheeled meeting. He was going to follow and watch. He'd see how they were together, alone, and know the girl's morality level as a result. Everything he's heard suggested that they were doing things. They were secretly having an affair, and he'd catch them. Catch the girl trying to entice and toy with him.

And he'd catch Kawakami, too.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Plot progression! Props to Noniebee for the ending topic/instrument talk.**

**Synnocence: Takechi is a wild card. There's no telling what he'll do or has seen until he decides to (at the worst time and in the most unsettling way) announce it. Just the thought of him standing off in the closet somewhere watching (in his Taka cosplay at that) is enough to ruin any good scene! I followed you on Tumblr and believe my name is the same and my page is nearly empty. :)**

* * *

At noon, Kawakami started his journey into Edo. When he'd gone to wake Takasugi that morning, the one eyed man was nowhere to be found, so he resolved to leave alone. From the cut out mountain side roads, the city was visible and thriving with activity. It took him half an hour to reach and enter the nursing home, and when Kinu emerged at his side, they paused for a moment at the car. Talking.

Takasugi wished he could hear the conversation. He'd left before Kawakami and found a suitable spot to watch them interact. Still talking. They hadn't even reached for the door handles. He had found a cozy nook in a bookstore cafe a few seats away from the window. He'd been patiently skimming through books, occasionally glancing towards the nursing home across the street for changes. When the pair started walking instead of getting in the car, he rose to leave his spot. He'd follow from a safe distance.

Until they crossed the road and entered the very shop he was in. He'd almost moved. Almost got caught at the door and blown his cover. The only thing saving him was the tall bookshelves that separated the sitting area and a small wooden bar that served coffee and sandwiches. Nothing fancy, but the atmosphere was comforting. Books, coffee, plush sofas.

Still in his isolated corner, Takasugi glanced through the cracks in the bookshelf. He could hear traces of their voices, low even for the nearly silent store. Food was ordered, and the pair started towards him. Towards the back of the store, near the window.

To his relief, they stopped on the other side of the row and each claimed an arm chair. Enough space and isolation for him to return to the novel he'd set on the table and prop it open in his lap was allowed.

"About that place of yours... It would be appreciated if you loaned it to us for a while. Even if only to store a few things." Kawakami's voice was casual. As if he was predicting the weather, or making note of a displaced toothbrush. As he always did.

"I'm using it right now..."

"Didn't you just take care of him?"

"The old man was nice. I wouldn't hurt him, or _any_ of my patients, for that matter."

Humming under his breath, Kawakami paused. What were they talking about? Though Takasugi stared at the open book, he made no sense of the words. He was fully engrossed in this- Kawakami's perspective of her and the intimate comfort of their conversation. The old man she'd "put down", as she'd so vacantly put it?

"So you have another?" There was no audible answer.

"Thank you for the extra dose last time. I really like the way it disorients them. Do you have any more?"

"I do."

The medication? The poison Takasugi had given her? Who was "them"? And if she was using her supposed hide out, what did she use it for? There were too many questions. Takasugi would have to come up with another way to approach his friend to get the answers he so craved.

"Well, I have money." She was definitely trying to purchase more. "I like that more than the last stuff. That stuff numbed them and took hours to wear off. They wouldn't respond at all."

"Putting the medical classes to good use, I see."

Kawakami's musing received a breathy chuckle. There was a pause that drew out every question and desire for information. Medical classes? Takasugi thought she was a mechanic. Then again, maybe it was required for nurse aids or whatever she was. But he wondered how she was putting it to good use with the medicine. The way she'd spoken of it was unsettling. As if it was a trivial. A minor, yet tolerable annoyance.

"What happened to you? Amagi again?"

"The eye." As if it was funny, Kinu snickered with a low underlying tone that Takasugi barely noticed. She must have frequently made light of it. Laughed it off and moved on as if it was normal. The multicolored bookshelf between them seemed to widen in a stretch of emerald and burgundy; book bindings that hinted at ancient information. Barely comparing to the onslaught of familiarity. It was alien to hear Kawakami speak nonchalantly with a stranger. A near stranger. "The last one pulled a razor on me. He got me pretty good. I thought it would need stitches, but I was wrong."

"Ah," A tone of agreement erupted from the man. "That's why you're wrapped up? Did you...?"

"Yeah. He keeps saying how Seiji will know it's me, but..."

"There's no evidence. He thinks you work too much."

"It's clean, I know. Whenever you can get me some more, let me know. Also, I have another negotiation, if you'd like to sit in." They had a secret life. Takasugi was overwhelmed with the need to know more. There was so much context missing. He couldn't be sure that he was reading the conversation properly and that was all the more frustrating. Why couldn't they start from the beginning and work their way to the present?

Aside from the fact that it wasn't natural. It'd be helpful.

"And your engagement party... I dare say you knew what would happen. Is that when...?"

"Yeah, I knew. I didn't expect him to hit me so hard, though. I swear my brain hit my skull..." Another breathy laugh. So this was common knowledge. Why hadn't Kawakami told Takasugi? "I don't know though, maybe it's for the best... He makes me feel something."

"It's not an emotion, though." Kawakami paused before taking another bite of his sandwich to inject the words, seemingly staring straight ahead. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kinu wiping the tips of her fingers with a napkin. Not bothering to face him or show any hint of agreement. She knew he was right

"Close enough." She responded in a unusually audible tone. As if spoken normally, the words gained truth. Tapped the ceramic of her plate in an attempt at filling the silence.

"I'll have another shipment for you at the end of the week."

"Good. He's lost his voice and I was going to give him a day to draw it out."

"You really shouldn't tempt Shinsuke like you did. You'll cause problems. Amagi is already suspicious." Full attention on Kawakami's statement, Takasugi found himself closing the book. He couldn't read. There was so much dialogue. His name had been mentioned and it managed to further draw him in. The statement seemed to catch the girl off guard, and she paused to collect herself. Her response was slow. Filled with an uneasy quiet that held no distinguishable title.

"I know... He's just... I know. I'm sorry."

"I dare say you're smarter than that. And you're blushing." Another pause caused Takasugi to turn to the books. The two were sitting in their armchairs with empty plates in their laps. Kawakami had turned to glare at Kinu as she poked at a crumpled napkin on her plate.

"I can finish up my... project, and you can have the hide out. But you'll have to clean the kitchen."

"I dare say that's fine. Have you picked a wedding dress?" The conversation curved into musings about Amagi's disapproval of a black dress and veil, only to tug Takasugi back in.

"Any information on him?"

"There was apparently some kind of scene in the Kabuki district. One of his little side houses, with the Manami girl. Why?"

"I think you killed his girlfriend. At that party." Kinu spoke matter-of-factly and a thick silence seeped into the air. She stared at Kawakami in an attempt at gauging his response. Any hint of an emotion or surprise. Instead, the teal haired man continued to look at her. Not even a dip of his brow was visible, and the eyes behind his glasses were impossible to study.

"I know."

The moment persisted, and neither spoke for fear of opening a line of questions that had the potential to ruin the lax mood. Behind the bookshelf, Takasugi silently urged them to continue. How could Kawakami know without saying anything? They could have taken the girl for a good ransom before completely igniting the bridge. Smoke trailed from his lips as he stared at the wooden wall across from him; thinking.

Kinu's voice was barely a whisper when she started again.

"I thought it was weird that you shoved me into the courtyard. You knew that Seiji would be at my shop, too. You intentionally pulled me into this." Kawakami responded without missing a beat, monotone as usual.

"I did."

A low hum sounded, followed by the rustle of cloth. Kinu took to her feet and stacked Kawakami's plate on hers as she started through the maze of books and to the counter.

"They're coming in... I'm onto you."

"I dare say it's mutual."

Well, that was nothing like the affair Takasugi had envisioned. Instead, he'd stumbled upon a winding labyrinth of withheld information and dealings. Sordid as it was, he felt that he'd cracked a few codes. Only to find himself lost in more riddles and missing puzzle pieces. Kawakami, his closest friend, was doing something on his own. Whatever it was, he trusted that the man was operating out of good faith. The group's best interest, maybe, but there was no denying the displeasure of not being consulted or even informed beforehand.

If it wasn't beneficial and turned out to be malicious, he'd have to kill him.

"Shinsuke, I can hear your tune. Are you satisfied?"

The direct question barely stunned Takasugi. He knew that Kawakami was observant. He'd probably intentionally directed them to that spot instead of the back corner where Takasugi had taken his place. In spite of himself, he managed a single calm word.

"No." He wanted the whole picture. Not just bits and pieces of color and finger paints to fill it in. Here Kawakami was, running a secret circus of manipulation, and he expected Takasugi to be satisfied? Not a chance in hell. Before he could decide whether to join them and pry the answers from their secretive, stupid faces, Kinu returned with no less than three other people. They were murmuring among themselves and all seemed to take their own seats.

"So, did you ladies like the book?"

"I did." Kinu was the first to respond to Kawakami, yet the others fell silent.

"Well..." One started, yet her voice faltered.

"The cello scene was amazing. When the cops asked how he got the whole cello up there."

Squinting to himself, Takasugi allowed his eye to scan the private nook in the corner. Cello? Kinu had started to snicker, yet the group remained mostly silent. Save for Kawakami.

"Or the piano, when he replaced all of his teeth with piano keys." Again, more amusement, followed up by a fourth voice.

"See, _this _is why we don't let you two pick the books."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A long chapter to make up for my little break for the past few days (I took a bunch of extra shifts at work to have my birthday off). Some line breaks have been added as place keepers, due to the length of this scene. Props to Noniebee for brainstorming with me!  
**

**Synnocence: Yes, that chapter was a huge tease! Hopefully, this will make up for that and add more story/thought processes instead of the excess of dialogue in the last chapter. :)**

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Kawakami made it a point to force Takasugi into the book club. He'd claimed that Takasugi had been late to arrive, under the guise of business, and the group accepted him with a mixture of hesitance and warmth. It was a small meeting; five people, including the two Takasugi already knew. All older women in varying stages of gray hair. For the most part, they seemed disturbed by the novel choice and critiqued the amount of violence and outright debauchery. Claimed it was immoral for the author to create something so wretched, which received a notable amount of endearing glances from the deviants that had enjoyed it.

Sounded like a good book to Takasugi...

It would explain the random stories he'd found laying around the ship and stole from Kawakami on occasion.

The book discussion lasted for the better half of an hour and dispersed after the selection of a new read. Something different from what Kawakami and Kinu had chosen. Takasugi hadn't spoken a single word since he'd been introduced to the group. He preferred to sit back and listen. Study each person and learn their habits. Like the large woman that coughed every time she referred to an erotic scene, she'd secretly loved the book but didn't want to stand out among her friends.

When the ladies had left, Kinu was prompted to lead them to her hide out. Apparently, Kawakami knew about it, but not the exact location. If he had been there before, it hadn't been often enough to commit it to memory. Kinu took the passenger seat and they set towards the highway in complete silence. Right up until Kawakami sighed.

"Shinsuke, if you have any questions, now would be the time to ask."

An opening. Over her shoulder, Kinu cast her icy eye on him, as blank as ever. He had questions. He had hundreds of questions and it would be impossible to answer them all in one sitting.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You need to be more specific." As if Kawakami didn't know what he meant.

"The beginning. How did you meet, why do you know each other?"

"We met at the book club, but bumped into each other occasionally in other places. When I found her garage she thought I was a cop." Without even turning to talk over his shoulder or motioning to the girl, Kawakami answered. It was one of the most mundane scenarios he could have offered; what was next, a knitting circle? "That was before the engagement and family scandal. It's made business problematic."

The vehicle came to a smooth stop at a red light, and Kawakami appeared to gaze back at his brooding friend through the rear-view mirror.

"It's not what you've been thinking. I'm not into sociopaths."

"_I'm not a sociopath_." The annoyed murmur was barely audible. Kinu rolled her eyes towards Kawakami, then turned to Takasugi. "I'm _not _a sociopath."

"Then what _are _you?" Just as the car started forwards again, Takasugi earned an odd frown from the girl.

"A nurse, today. Don't you see the nurse outfit?"

The imitation of a previous conversation narrowed his eye. This wasn't the time for humor. There were some questions that he couldn't ask in front of the girl. More specifically, what Kawakami was doing and why.

"And you've been working for us?" Kinu nodded without looking back. "Did you know who we were?"

"I'm not an idiot." The grumble was enough to silence Takasugi, and just as he was turning his head, Kinu glanced back at him again. So she knew she was helping terrorists, and that was fine with her. The glimmer of eye contact sent a bolt of thrill through the man, and even as he stared at the passing buildings and cedar trees, it remained fresh in his mind. It had been condescending. Something that rode the border between a snarl and annoyance, but clearly portrayed a lack of action.

"I dare say she could fit. Decent skill set, gruesome kills."

"Kawa-Chan!"

Peering at Kinu from the corners of his eye, Takasugi dared not move. Who was she? Her outburst brought a spell of silence, and with it, Takasugi realized that his mind had blanked. There were too many questions to choose from. He didn't know where to start; didn't know what to ask. He wanted to know everything. How had they started doing business? Why had Kawakami hidden her, likely knowing that she would be found? Most importantly, if she was capable of killing (which he doubted), why hadn't she taken revenge on her fiance?

"I don't kill people..."

The murmur was met with a low snicker.

"Oh?" Kawakami received a pair of narrowed eyes that dared him to elaborate.

From the looks of things, the friendship was a mutual ploy. They were trying to manipulate each other, and they were both aware of the resistance and challenge. It dawned on Takasugi that Kawakami could have been aiming towards the same thing as him. If the deaf man knew her, he knew her usefulness.

Who was to say that Kawakami hadn't been trying to isolate her and force her to come to the group of her own free will? It seemed like something he would do. He'd only introduce Kinu once he'd put in a sufficient amount of work and prepared her. This was possibly a test phase. He wanted to know how well she got along with the group, without telling them of his plan.

"Why do you have a safe house?"

Another glance from Kinu caught his full attention. She stared back at him, making no attempt to answer. Seconds ticked by, and he wondered if he'd receive insight. Her lips parted with a breath and curved upward in a smile he hadn't received from her before. As if telling him would spoil the punchline of a joke.

"My grandfather left it to me. So I have his garden."

Kawakami broke into a chuckle at the answer. It indicated that there was a hint of dishonesty or that the girl had completely evaded the question in favor of irrelevant details. That smile. It was charming. Far more alert and involved than usual, like a challenge to break into her sly murmurs; her mind. Demure yet provocative. Before she turned away, a glance downward caused him to resituate himself in his seat. To slide up and adjust the seat belt over his chest. She was devouring him with her eyes. Again though, the girl focused on the countryside scenery, and Takasugi found himself still looking.

The confines of the back seat did nothing to sooth him and he could feel the belt cutting into his collarbone. That girl was toying with him. She'd known she'd made him uncomfortable and likely found it humorous. Playing with fire. In plain sight at that. He wanted to ask her why she looked at him in such a way again. A way that implied an intimate secret and made him recall the engagement party. The unforeseen kiss, and the chocolate that had played on her tongue. Her plain peach lingerie, and the way she'd trapped him between her palms against the desk.

How long had it been since a woman had pursued him?

They were all so timid; waiting for him to make the first move. Standing by with coy word play or appropriate ways to steal his attention and prove their desirability. Not her. She'd grabbed him. Locked him close and hushed his protests with pale pink lips that had been more welcoming and tender than predicted. Left him imagining and cut everything off.

That bitch.

Branches of oak and pine grew thicker and whizzed by the window, purifying the silence of the car with comfort. It had to be intentional. She was aware of her nefarious actions. The depravity; unflasked and left pooling on the surface of his mind. Maybe her's as well. Reducing Kawakami to an unknowing accomplice. And that cookie talk. She'd intentionally invited him to her apartment and prodded him to leave with her. They would have, if her fiance hadn't intruded.

Fucking social constructs. Fiances always getting in the way of his gratification and trying to upgrade themselves to husbands. If that was the case, it couldn't progress. The girl couldn't be subjected to his whims and made to be a pawn to his need; overdue as it was. But he could still see the outcome.

The process, rather, building to something more palatable.

"Shinsuke, do you have any more questions?"

"Uh..."

Always the killjoy, Kawakami spoke up. Before Takasugi could fabricate a reply, the girl cut in.

"Are you leading somebody..?" She seemed to be looking into the side mirror, face obscured by hair as she leaned forward. In front of him, Kawakami glanced at Kinu. His brows had creased and his shoulders visibly tightened.

"What?"

"That car," Takasugi glanced behind himself to catch a view. The road was uninhabited, save for the occasional passer in the opposite lane. Save for the silver subcompact. "It's been behind us for a while..."

"Nobody would follow somebody in one of those. They stand out too much." Takasugi's scoff was met with a vacant stare from the passenger seat, and Kawakami agreed.

"I dare say that's highly unlikely."

"I'm telling you, they've been behind us since we left."

"It's probably a coincidence." The teal haired man sighed the words back and with the breath, his frame eased.

Still, Kinu seemed unconvinced. She crossed her arms, fully retreating from the conversation. Accompanied with her withdrawal, a heavy silence took the car. Why would she be so paranoid? It was just a hippy with tinted windows, that wasn't scary. They were probably singing along to the kid's station and fantasizing about the next tree they were going to hug. Perfectly harmless and saving gas with a fancy electric motor.

* * *

"Take a right." The command brought the car to a smooth slow and the blinker clicked from the dashboard as Kawakami obliged. He set onto the road, still maintaining the sudden quiet that had charged with a woman's ire. The subcompact turned behind them, and Takasugi glanced over his shoulder once more. "Take another right."

Again, the country trees slowed to a crawl as Kawakami did as instructed, and in the same manner, the silver subcompact remained in Takasugi's line of sight. Just as he started to consider a hint of validity in the girl's previous claim, she reached into her yukata. With all too much ease, Kinu unveiled a blade half the length of her forearm. It seemed to come from nowhere, though the deaf man showed no hint of alarm. At most, he nonchalantly cocked his head to study the development, glance masked by his glasses. If Takasugi had to guess, he was irritated at best. Rightfully so. The last thing they needed was somebody pulling knives on them while hippies were stalking them. The sunlight glimmered on the edge as Kinu turned to Kawakami, eyes narrowed.

"I will cut you _right now _if you don't tell me what the hell is going on."

"Whoa there, you'll die too." The one eyed man found himself plotting. Trying to devise a method of disarming the girl in the front seat without a hassle. If she honestly thought stabbing the driver was a good idea she was insane. He was not going out like that. All of the battles he had seen and things he had accomplished; they weren't ending in a cheap, used car. Not by the hand of some brat with a sharp stick.

"I have two cats. I'm not going to jail- who's gonna feed them, huh?"

"Cats _hunt_, you idiot." That was a shitty excuse for avoiding jail time. What about her jobs, or her bills? Even her fiance would have been a better excuse than cats. The way she was holding the blade was as if she was ready to stab.

"Is it the Shinsengumi?"

Why the hell was she so paranoid?

"_Relax_, the Shinsengumi wouldn't have waited this long to bust you." Kawakami showed no hint of discomfort. He remained poised and semi-relaxed as he took another right turn. "We're being followed, Ki-Chan. Put the knife away or you'll hurt yourself."

When the girl didn't move, Kawakami persisted.

"If you stab me, the cats _will _go hungry, because I'll fucking kill you." Rarely, if ever, did the deaf man swear, and Kinu seemed to know that. Before Takasugi's eye, her alarmingly lax stance lessened and the posture that had been angled towards him loosened with a raise of her chin. "You either trust us, or you die... Or go to jail, depending on who's behind us."

Sense had prevailed, and like the exquisite negotiator Kawakami had repeatedly proven himself to be, he'd reclaimed the situation. Kinu turned her head and lowered the blade, expertly picking her battles. Kawakami was right. If he didn't kill her, Takasugi would. Wordlessly, the girl leaned back in her chair and tucked her knife into her yukata. Resigned to the voice of reason as Kawakami turned back onto the main highway.

The silver subcompact was still there; mimicking their every move, and in the show of a full circle, there was no doubt left. It was following them. Whether using a recognizable car was ingenious or idiotic escaped Takasugi. He hadn't even considered the suggestion when he'd heard it. But with each passing mile, it became clear that it made more sense for it to be so. Even in her begrudging allegiance, Kinu mumbled back.

"You won't top out anywhere on your speedometer..."

Takasugi had almost forgotten the work she'd done on their car. He took it as a deserved convenience and settled in his seat and Kawakami heeded the advice. The engine hummed to an audible testament of its life as the deaf man floored the pedal. Behind them, the silver vehicle attempted to keep up. It tried it's best, and that was cute in comparison to their gained momentum. It became nothing but a spec in the rear view and disappeared altogether when they rounded a loose corner, heeding Kinu's sudden re-engagement.

"Drift!" She extended an arm left and as instructed, Kawakami pressed the clutch and turned. It was a decent maneuver, but as Takasugi felt his weight thrown, he couldn't help but think that he should have driven. Kawakami was good, that wasn't a question, but he was better. Tires screeched, and they continued to fly down the highway; scenery blurring together in a mesh of open fields and greenery.

A sigh of amused relief spread through the car as their environment grew clear of intruders. Safe to continue on their way to a secluded location and regroup about whatever the fuck was going on. In the same breath, as quickly as they'd begun to unwind, two vehicles rushed from both crosses of a four way intersection and took place at their sides. Unevenly slammed into them and locked them between the dark blotches of metal.

Glass cracked at the pressure, and as Takasugi was jerked in his place, he imagined the panels giving way. Their windows were too dark to offer a glimpse at their drivers and the vehicles were the color of a starless night sky. Nearly black and far more suspicious than the subcompact that had been behind them. Before a single word could be exchanged, the vehicles boxed them in, one on each side, and their car was shoved into the opposite lane.

As if on cue, another car could be seen approaching in the distance, head on. Playing an involuntary game of chicken. The startled cries of his company set Takasugi on edge. So maybe they _were _being followed. Grating metal screamed for equal attention on the sides of the car, and Takasugi grasped the edge of the door to steady himself against the jerk of the cars sandwiching them and Kawakami fighting back. In the passenger seat, Kinu shouted to the man in the driver's seat.

"Don't ride with them! Break!"

The shrill screech of rubber seeking contact and control pierced Takasugi's ears, and in their desperate attempt at finding traction, he was simultaneously thrust forward yet snatched back by his seat belt. Side-view mirrors were released form their holds and snapped from their places to tumble behind the car. The black walls of death released them and sped from where they'd blotted out the sun, and golden rays took their place. While Takasugi's face was caught on the moderately plush seat in front of him, the two in the front seat exclaimed in pain.

Though they managed to break away, their attempt at escape was uneven. Kawakami attempted to floor it before regaining control, the the back end of the vehicle kicked to the left; throwing Takasugi in the opposite direction. His head hit the widow and again, he found himself worried that it would break. Beside him, the black vans lost their gain on them and they pushed past. An ear shattering explosion was accompanied with the rear windshield shattering into a thousand pieces, and Takasugi ducked as glass rained over him.

When one of the vehicles gained traction, Kinu shouted for Kawakami to turn. She motioned towards the right; bracing herself against the dashboard.

"Take the next turn, we can lose them in the canyon!"

Again, Kawakami listened. He started to accelerate and attempted a turn that would take them closer to freedom. Somewhere they could breath and not worry about people firing guns at the back of their heads. At that exact moment, one of the vehicles managed to gain on them and took the opportunity to slam into the back panel opposite of Takasugi. The car fishtailed and spun, wreaking complete havoc on it's inhabitants, and in a flurry of broken glass and distorted gravity they reached a halt.

* * *

It took what felt like days for Takasugi's mind to regain any semblance of reasoning. He found himself upside down and hanging against the seat belt in flashes of reality. Everything had stopped. There were no more cars. No sounds beyond an occasional tick of metal settling. glass was everywhere. In his kimono, in his mouth, and he spit it out as best as he could. Wiped his face to bring himself back to the physical world and whatever existed beyond the mental fog of back-ordered processes that sought comprehension.

Another noise, a low grunt, signaled Kawakami's arrival to the present. His example was followed as Takasugi took his shikomizue from his coat and set to cutting the seat-belt off himself. He'd been stuck. Hung upside down in a vehicular grave that had been filled with a peculiar aroma. Something prominently electric. With barely enough support to catch himself, he nearly face planted as Kawakami started to kick at the driver side door. How the man was a step ahead of him was unknown. He'd possibly taken more impact, and from the side of his face, Takasugi could see blood. A plume of dust hung in the air; likely from the powdered airbags. Just as he started out of the window, Kinu moved. She tugged at her confines and squirmed in place until her motions became a frantic scrabble against the belt.

"I- I'm trapped."

He heard her, but was more concerned with not dying. The acrid scent of gunpowder permeated the vehicle and after being tossed around so violently, he was almost queasy. Not almost. He was definitely sick. The door was stuck, but the window was broken and barely wide enough for him to crawl through. The moment he reached freedom- minimum cuts at that- the sun assaulted him. Fresh air quelled the rising bile in his throat, though it burned with stomach acid just under his collarbone. They were in a tree line and lost in an open clearing of woods. A spindly pine tree was snapped in half and lined with a thick gash in the grass, cushion to their landing. Kawakami emerged at his side, sighing. They glanced towards one another, then to the road again. There was no evidence of another car in the area. Only complete silence and an occasional breeze that sifted through the trees.

Glancing back into the car, Takasugi caught sight of the girl as she clawed at her seat belt.

"Leave her for a moment. Let her learn her lesson." The deaf man started to stand as if he was unstunned by the impact. Fully in his right mind. He pulled a white cloth from his pocket and dabbed at his eyebrow to stave the flow of blood. Headed towards the road to assess their location. How could he not be pumped full of adrenaline?

"Doesn't that seem extreme to you?" Somehow, Takasugi managed to regain his footing. The car was overturned; axels and tires saluting the sky.

"No. She pulled a knife on me."

Dire circumstances still had no effect on Kawakami. Of all the times touched on similar situations before, the deaf man was as cold as ever. Even to his supposed knife-loving friend. With a role of his eye, Takasugi started through the driver's seat. The airbags attempted to block him, but they had already started to deflate. Provided access on their terms as he crawled back into the car and to Kinu's side. Like a doe in headlights, she gawked at him and gasped under her breath.

"You're bleeding-" The girl's voice was small, yet her first sentence drew an odd narrow of his eye. He probably was, but she was literally hanging upside down. "I'm gonna have a panic attack."

"Don't do that." He managed to reach her and the girl grabbed his sleeve. Her hair brushed the broken glass of the car's new floor; hints of blood teasing a few of the blond stripes. The bruise he had witnessed the previous night had taken full form and deeply contrasted her pale skin. Unnoticed and ignored.

"No, this is definitely a panic attack."

The grip on his sleeve tightened as he brought his dagger to the girl's seat belt and worked at it. He had to be careful. Never before had he cut a person from a vehicle. If she landed wrong he could break her neck. What if she broke her neck? He needed to secure her in her seat and slowly lower her down. The sleeve of Kinu's yukata slipped down and revealed the medical wrap Kawakami had spoken of. She clutched Takasugi's clothes and pulled him close; still staring at him and panting.

"No, just wait a second. If you grab me-"

"It's definitely a panic attack, my brains are going to seep out of my ears"

Squinting, Takasugi looked at the girl. What the fuck was she talking about? That didn't happen.

"There was a book in the club where someone's brain exploded when they had a panic attack." Deathly serious, Kinu gasped the words. As serious as she was, he could only assume that she believed what she was saying. Her voice had risen with each word until she was squeaking at him. Incomprehensible as she allowed him to push her against the ceiling. "Why are you here? You could die! But help me-"

"_Shut up_." A glance usually worked to convey his message to the girl but it had no effect. She vigorously shook her head and the hand on his sleeve tightened.

"No, we're going to die!"

"We're not going to die, you're just," Taking his hand away, Takasugi studied the thinning strip of seat belt over her. The air from the window chilled his palm, and though it had almost escaped him, he found it to be coated carmine. He couldn't help but frown at it, and Kinu remained suspended; looking to him for aid. Speaking though he couldn't concern himself with listening. It wasn't until she struggled against the straps again that he reached to still her.

"What?" He attempted to play it off. Almost pulled away and told her it was nothing, but her palms found his wrist and snatched him back. "Whose is this?"

He couldn't lie. It wasn't his and he hadn't even touched Kawakami. He grew silent, only peering at his palm as he sat; hunched over to avoid the middle console and on his knees.

"Yours..."

The moment he spoke, Kinu sucked in a breath that solidified her previous claim. It was definitely a panic attack. He was panicking too. Had he cut her? It didn't seem possible, but maybe he had. The adrenaline of the crash had started to wear off and he felt an ache flirting with his muscles and head. More quickly than anticipated, he rushed to brace the girl against the ceiling again and commanded her motionless. It wasn't like she weighed much; she was shorter than him. No hope to be even remotely heavy in her current state. And she was out. Down on the floor with him, lowered as carefully as possible, and turning over. Slack-jawed and grasping her stomach.

"I think I'm hurt-"

No shit. Blood was pouring through her yukata and speckled her face. Seeped from her lip and brow. He wondered if he looked the same.

Takasugi wasted no time in pulling the girl out. He forced her into the field beyond the window with no regard to her protest. This was no time to wait. They couldn't let her rest or regain herself. She was bleeding and apparently incompetent. The moment the girl reached the grass and sat on her legs, Takasugi yanked her yukata open. Her arms flew in front of her chest to conceal herself, her underclothes, and she shouted in protest, but he saw exactly what had caused the issue.

Under the plain dark fabric, an unmistakable stain had soaked the girl's hadajuban. Over the pristine linen of her waist was a leather handle; suspended along the line of her side with no support. Unsheathed, the blade had plunged into her stomach. Into her abdomen and found a place to rest; likely a cause of the impact. The airbags. Before his eye, the splotch grew, edges vermilion at first contact yet deepening. His skin tightened as the blood of his hand started to dry.

Kinu peered at him. Unaware. She started to speak, but his stare led her to follow. A single glance down tightened Kinu's jaw, and she froze in place. The girl sucked in another breath which was quickly replaced. Her chest jumped as she focused on the injury; dumbfounded. Trying to regulate her breathing and failing miserably, from what Takasugi could tell. It hadn't been visible against the a black fabric of her yukata, but the white undergarments told no lies.

They didn't speak. Kawakami's footsteps could be heard behind them as Takasugi reached out and took hold of the blade's handle. Kinu's hand found his and she sucked in another breath; shaking her head.

"Don't do it-" All of the vacancy left her eyes as Takasugi leaned his head to one side. He had to. It wasn't stopping the blood flow, she'd moved too much trying to free herself. He needed to assess the wound and see what they were dealing with. Devoid of her usual blank stare, Kinu managed an expression. Her brows knit together and her wide eyes held what could only be fear. He needed a better view, and there was no telling whether that knife was clean. If ever there had been color in her face, it had drained. With one sharp motion, he defied her pleading.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Loooooonnngg chapter. It was split in two, but I wanted to get all of this out of the way to progress and regroup everybody. **

**Synnocence: The stabbing was too tempting to avoid, call it instant karma (how could anybody get away with threatening Kihetai members?). This cliff hanger might be a little more intense. Just a little. :D**

* * *

Two miles of walking stretched into what felt like hours of wordless tension. Kawakami made no attempt to conceal his silent annoyance with Kinu the entire walk and the two reduced their interactions to one word questions and answers. Hums for "yes" and "no" at most. Only observing their change was enough for Takasugi to know that if Kawakami deemed the girl an actual friend, she was in store for a lengthy lecture the moment his anger subsided.

They wandered through an uncut forest that held no distinguishable path. In a constantly fluctuating pattern of leaves. Before setting off, Takasugi had snatched the blade from Kinu's abdomen, and though he expected a scream or shrill cry of protest, she had given no such reaction. A cut off hiss and grimace that was far from satisfying. The moment he'd retracted the knife, more blood took the fabric of Kinu's one piece hadajuban.

She had gripped the fabric over the wound, and grown distant. Refused to even examine it where they were or to allow him to see it. Instead, Kinu insisted they walk. That they weren't far from where they needed to be and that she was fine. Takasugi had expected it to be the adrenaline from her previous panic attack, but before he could protest, Kawakami had reached their sides. The deaf man pulled the girl up by one arm and she showed no hint of resistance as he closed her yukata and re-secured the cerulean obi.

"I dare say it's not that bad."

In one hand, Takasugi still held the dagger he'd freed from the girl's flesh. It was coated in blood to the handle, a sign that it was definitely not alright. Maybe it was because she'd cried so hard from scraping her knee as a child, but he still regarded her as fragile. In need of assistance that they didn't have the proper tools to provide. Still, he could do nothing but watch as Kawakami brushed the girl off and tightened her belt as if it was a makeshift tourniquet. Pushed her to ignore the injury, and reassured her that she was fine.

Irritation swept through Takasugi as the girl nodded up at the teal haired menace, but he found himself unwilling to voice his disagreement. Kawakami should have retrieved another car, alone. Instead, he found himself walking alongside the two, brimming with annoyance. He didn't know why, but the sight of the exchange sparked his ire, and he was unsure of whether it was with Kawakami or the girl.

One murmured line had been all it took for him to fully understand her state. She wasn't a sociopath, or an unfeeling, blank ghost. She was emotionally detached, and Kawakami was encouraging it.

Greenery seemed to grow more lush with each passing minute. The trees widened, and vines became common place as they reached the edge of a dark wooden fence. Kinu stopped and peered up at the top, it was too tall to see over, and even jumping would barely allow Takasugi to touch the top.

"This is it." Kinu murmured the words to the men and started to the edge of the fence. Turned the corner without so much as a glance.

Around the front, Takasugi found the road to be out of sight. Only two small worn tire paths let on that the forest held a secret home. The wooden fence gave way to a sliding door, just large enough to allow a vehicle, and beyond the walls rested a cozy wooden cottage. It was smaller than he'd hoped, but Takasugi enjoyed the privacy and surrounding nature. Opposite of where they'd found the fence, nothing but a slab of cut out stone guarded the house from prying eyes. The cottage was nestled in the mountain side, and wondered why Kinu would live in an apartment if she owned a nicer place.

He joined Kawakami and the girl at the wooden porch and waited for the girl to open the door. The house's interior was equally quaint and simple. Tatami and wood floors, mostly wooden walls. It reminded him of a small, ridge-roofed tea house he'd regularly visit years ago, before it closed. Kinu turned to the men, yet her eyes were focused on a door across the entry room.

"It's a little old fashioned, but there should be enough space. The old man was running a family inn, but nobody wanted to take over for him..." She closed the door behind them and Takasugi caught Kawakami looking down at him. As if he'd accomplished something by getting the girl to lend them the space and wanted a cookie.

"It'll do." Takasugi started to study the place more thoroughly. He wanted to take a look at Kinu's injury, but she hadn't come near him since they'd arrived. "It doesn't make sense to live in an apartment if you have this."

"It's inconvenient."

"Kinu-Chan, I thought you said you were using it right now." Kawakami stepped into another room followed by Takasugi and the one eyed man came to a halt. What they entered was the kitchen. A would-be charming little room with what appeared to be bamboo cabinets and enough natural light to never use a lamp in the day. It'd been nicer if the floor hadn't been coated with a dark, dried substance, that smelled of copper and decay. Takasugi recognized blood when he saw it, and this was enough to make him believe that somebody had bled out somewhere in the room. An equally dark tool on the counter screamed to him through the silence. There was more to the story she'd given him.

If the bloody floor wasn't enough, the equally bloody bone saw was.

"I am..."

Kawakami nodded at the words and started through another doorway. As the deaf man rounded the corner, Takasugi turned to find the girl sill standing at the front door behind him. She'd barely passed the genkan, and remained perfectly still, staring off to the side as if lost in thought. Why was she being so nonchalant? She hadn't even moved to care for herself and didn't seem to intend to do so. Takasugi could see the dark patch, visible despite the black yukata, and when Kinu finally noticed him looking, she folded her arms in front of her. With an uneasy shift, the girl looked away as Takasugi turned around and crossed the short distance between them.

"Oi," They were finally alone again, and though Kawakami was loose in the house, it wasn't likely that he'd interrupt without thoroughly looking around, or doing whatever he was. Takasugi peered down at the girl as she avoided even the sight of him. Looked as though she would squirm away and back out of the front door to avoid contact. "aren't you going to take care of that?"

"It's not that bad..."

Through a single narrowed eye, Takasugi felt his jaw tighten. Maybe Kawakami thought so, but he didn't agree. That attitude was only useful if they had to walk a few miles or do something serious. For starters, they needed to figure out who the hell had run them off the road. But they couldn't do that if one of them was on the brink of bleeding out.

"Kawa-Chan will take care of it." As if. Takasugi was supposed to let Kawakami around the girl, barely clothed, under the guise of treating her injury? That was preposterous. A puff of air escaped the man as he brushed Kinu's arms from in front of her and hooked a single finger under her obi.

"Don't be stupid." He tugged at her waist, pleased when the girl obliged and followed a step. A set of mismatched cerulean eyes shot up to clash with his olive iris, and before he knew it the girl was moving. She took him by the wrist and removed his hand. Though she started to move away, Takasugi offered no such escape. He caught her wrist and continued. "You mean to tell me that you're not going to treat me after almost getting us killed? What kind of nurse are you?"

The girl's brows furrowed, and under one, a smeared trickle of dry blood cracked.

"I'm _dying_, and you're a terrible hostess."

A cock of the girl's eyebrow was paired with a twist of her lips and Takasugi almost swore she was suppressing a smile. He smirked down at the girl and tugged at her obi once more, all too aware of the stain that had formed while they walked. She started past him and muttered under her breath, just loud enough to hear.

"Well, if you're _dying_..."

* * *

Wood was a major theme throughout the cottage, and even more so in the bathroom. Keeping with the traditional feel, the toilet was separate from the sink, and the tub and shower were in an adjoining room. Takasugi remained still as Kinu examined him, eye fixed on the cabinets and detailed dark and light layering of the wall panels. She was really going to ignore her own injuries and cater to him, when he couldn't feel anything but sore muscles. Feather-tipped fingers brushed his hair from the wrap over his left eye, and she hummed under her breath, as her attention shifted to his chest.

"The belt cut you and it looks like you hit your head. Should change the uh..." Motioning to her eye, Kinu made a circular gesture with her finger. "Other than that, a hot bath should help with any muscle aches." She produced a wash cloth from under the sink and doused it with a bottle that was labeled as witch hazel, yet before she could dab at his chest, Takasugi pushed her hands aside.

"You know that's not why we're in here. Take off your clothes."

"No dinner?" Kinu wasn't surprised to find the man glaring down at her. "You could at least take me to a movie first." The one eyed man's eye sharpened and Kinu continued to stare at him as he reached into his Kimono. Without missing a beat, he produced a familiar clear bag, nearly sneering back at her.

"What about one date and a bag of _marijuana_?"

"That wasn't a date. How..?" Kinu murmured the words.

"Some _klutz _dropped it when she crawled out of a window. I figured she didn't want it anymore." Takasugi tried to guess what she was thinking. Her blank expression only served to make it more difficult.

"Let me jump out of my clothes, I think we have a winner." Shaking her head, Kinu snatched at the bag, only to have it moved out of the way. That wasn't fair.

"There are two ways to do this, _kitten_, you can remove your yukata yourself, or I can do it for you. And you won't enjoy my methods." That seemed to get the girl. The sudden realization that he was between her and the only true exit set in, and when she glanced towards the door Takasugi immediately corrected her. "I don't suggest trying that." After their previous games, he expected more from her. Not that he knew exactly what he was thinking, but something more than an unresponsive shift of the girl's weight.

"You're too old to be shy." Hadn't he already told her that? The bag he'd produced was tossed onto the counter top and Takasugi grasped the girl's shoulders to start at her obi. She allowed him to spin her around and unravel the fabric, and he thought back to the night he'd gotten her to drink with him. It had been far easier to undress her then. When the belt dropped, he turned the girl again and opened her yukata. As anticipated, the once white under-wrap was worse off then before. Kinu's hands started to fiddle with the tie over her waist, and when she made no effort to undo the knot, Takasugi found that she had flushed red in the few seconds it took to lose the first layer.

"Oi, don't make that face-" Maybe Kawakami should have done this instead. But Takasugi wouldn't have been comfortable with that. It would have been suspicious, and he couldn't trust the deaf man's intentions. Especially after the whole knife incident. Only Takasugi could be fully trusted to focus on the actual issue. He grasped the tie Kinu had been fiddling with and leaned against the counter top as he pulled it open, and though it seemed impossible, the color of her face visibly intensified.

Just as he started to part the sides, barely over the torn fabric over her wound, Kinu caught his hands. She didn't meet his eye and refused to let him proceed.

"Don't get weird or anything..."

He wasn't getting weird. She was the one being weird by refusing medical attention and blushing at terrible times! If anything, she should have been thanking him for wasting his time trying to pry her out of her clothes. With a roll of his eye, Takasugi brushed the girl's hands away and managed to uncover the punctured skin. He didn't even understand why she was pretending to be so modest now; she'd practically had nothing on before and pounced on him! To top that off, she still had underclothes under her hadajuban.

The injury wasn't a pretty sight, though the blood covering the surrounding skin made it look worse. Kinu had crossed her arms over her chest, and used the mirror to study the wound as well. It was angled well, almost straight in line with her body. Appeared to be surface damage. A wide cut, but the blade only knicked the fat and a few decent blood vessels.

It would still do well with stitches.

Takasugi stole the cloth that had previously been moistened with witch hazel and after wetting it under the sink, started to wipe the smeared skin around the cut. The burgundy fabric concealed the blood it was absorbing, but the sink darkened as he wrung it out. With each rinse of the cloth, Kinu seemed to grow more uncomfortable. It wasn't until he pulled the fabric over her side that he understood her increasingly hesitant glances and the shift of her weight. when he neared the edge of her frame.

The closer he looked, the more sure he became. With her skin clear of blood, at the edge of her frame a large purple splotch came into sight. Further inspection revealed the seemingly random lighter speckles; ending at her thighs. They hadn't been there at the engagement party. Before he knew it, he'd stopped wiping at the wound entirely. Just stared at her. It dawned on him that she wasn't covering her chest, she was hiding her ribs. The cloth was set on the counter in favor of tugging the girl's arms away, and though she held fast, Takasugi didn't have the patience to toy with her. It wasn't a joke or a game. Nothing she should have been laughing off as she'd spoken to Kawakami.

He pulled at her arms again, and the look Kinu gave him served as a warning.

"Did he..?" It was a stupid question, he knew. He also knew that she hadn't returned to her engagement party. As if moving quickly would further damage her skin, Takasugi managed to smooth her arms away. They found their places at her sides and allowed him to take in the sight of her darkened rib cage. To try to guess how it could have been created or what had been done to her. Her gaze had set on the counter beside them. The abandoned cloth and crimson tinted water that trickled into the sink.

Every ounce of expression had drained from her again, and she stood before him; deadpan yet charged with apprehension. The weight of his fingers against her discolored ribs prompted the girl to further turn her head away, as if she was trying to see behind herself. As if he would go away if she ignored his prying eye, or the hand that worked to further uncover her side. When the mark showed no edge at her side, his hand raised to break the wall of hair that hid the girl. She didn't move when he tucked the lock of blond behind her ear, followed by a black streak.

"Why would you let anybody do this to you?"

"It's uh... from the accident. The seat belt..."

She could have just told him. After what he'd already seen, it didn't make sense for her to make excuses. Any form of avoidance or deception was pointless against him.

"You put your seat belts between your legs?"

No warning was offered before Kinu smacked his hand away and snatched her yukata shut. Taken aback, Takasugi found himself nearly rigid as she attempted to brush past and open the door. Had he crossed a line? Perhaps that was too close. Just a bit, but he couldn't help it. It hadn't been his intention, to force her to confide in him. He hadn't even been looking for information. She couldn't just walk out though.

Kinu's yukata was snagged by an unforeseen hand and she shrugged out of it, only to be snagged by her wrist and swiveled around to face the dark haired man. Before he could even start, she jerked away but she had no chance of escaping. It wasn't the time to walk away. He wanted answers now. Now that she had made such a show of it and tried to lie. Now that he had her alone again, and didn't know when he'd have another opportunity. So the moment she gave chase and showed a hint of hardening herself against him, he caught her.

"Get away from me-" Despite the break in momentum, the girl was determined to leave. She pushed against his chest with her free hand, and he was forced to pull her back. To capture the offending palm and use her momentum as she fumbled to break away. Kinu's pulling led the man forward, and before she knew it, she had walked herself against a wall. Literally walked into his trap. When her back connected to the wood, Takasugi wasted no time in pinning her to stillness beside the door.

As icy as he'd predicted, Kinu glared up at him. Mentally kicked herself for not being mindful of the room, or fighting more forcefully, but the pain in her stomach was enough to encourage limited motion. The narrowed olive eye hovering in front of her seem to scourge the depths of her being. Dared her to try to move or oppose him in any way.

"Are you finished?" Condescendingly pleasant did not begin to describe Takasugi's tone.

"I could still kick you." Almost immediately, Kinu regretted hissing at the man. His knee forced it's way between her legs, and the grip on her wrists tightened as they were drawn over her head.

"Are you really in the position to make threats right now?" A flicker of unease proved that he had managed to properly subdue her. She wasn't going to escape this time. She wouldn't be able to distract him with her awkward blurts about cookies and random mouth assaults. Or knives, at that. He still had hers. "I find it hard to believe that you easily cut anybody you please, yet the moment he hits you, you forget how to defend yourself."

The girl turned away yet continued to hold his gaze without supporting her end of the conversation.

"So tell me, _Kiki_," Both syllables of the nickname were tauntingly slow, "what does he have on you to keep you around?" Eye contact was finally broken yet Takasugi continued to study the girl. If body language was to be trusted, her sudden aversion was a sign. He was on the right track, but she wasn't going to tell him anything. Maybe a different approach to get her talking would be more suitable. The girl wasn't going to entertain him at all, from the looks of things.

"I asked you a question." It was all he could say. Kinu didn't move. There had to be a better way. Something that would coax her to speak. Maneuvering one hand over both of her wrists, Takasugi took hold of her jaw. He forced the girl to his direction, yet her eyes remained side-cast. "_Look _at me." Still, there was no response. His eye flicked downward and over the slip of her hadajuban, which was easily parted with a single hooked finger. "Look at yourself..."

Unintentionally, his voice had lost intensity.

"It's not that bad..."

Not that bad? Had she even looked in a mirror? Anger coursed through Takasugi at the sound of her resignation. She needed to fight. He wanted her to do something, anything. Struggle or push him away. Something to prove that she was even alive, because from what he had seen of her he doubted her existence. She was there; tangible and audible, but there was no life. Just an empty husk of a woman that was following the motions of acceptance and hiding behind useful but meaningless knowledge.

"Don't act so serious..." No words were offered in return. When Kinu shifted in place, Takasugi turned his head as if he would look at her, yet the only thing she saw was the wrap of his eye. He wasn't making any distinguishable expression. Not smiling, or frowning, per say. Just his usual stern demeanor. A slight scowl, if anything.

Vacantly peering at the man, Kinu considered her approach. She spoke before thinking, the words tumbling from her mouth before she had a chance to organize or edit them. "Really, I'm fine."

Frowning to himself, Takasugi rolled the words in his mind. She was just being vain. Idiotic in the way she had just assumed that she had anything to do with his habit of analyzing situations. Sure, he zoned out, but talking to her was practically the same. And the girl was interrupting him. A harsh glare was channeled her way as Takasugi's hand dropped from her collar to her stomach. It fell to the curve of her waist; barely making contact as he shook his head.

"Did I _say _anything about _you_? I don't care."

Nothing followed his statement. Kinu didn't make a sound, or move. Around them, the room stilled once more. She had nothing to say to that? No snarky remark? Nothing?

Did she take him seriously? Not that she shouldn't. She should, he wanted her to know that she should. He was fresh out of fucks, and charity wasn't really his thing.

A glance back at the girl caught a crystalline iris, fixed on him. As quickly as he had looked, Takasugi shifted his gaze. She was staring at him, rather intensely at that. Well, the girl had an exceptionally piercing gaze, but this was different. Yeah, she was deadpan, as usual, but...

"Well, I just thought..."

"Thought what?" He cut the girl off, turning to stare at the folds of her robe. The dark edges of her bruises peeking at him from underneath.

"Hm..."

What was that supposed to mean? It didn't sound like her usual hum of acknowledgement. Again, the girl shifted and she managed to pull her hands from his. Casually at that. As if he hadn't been grasping her at all, but maybe he hadn't. Maybe he'd forgotten to apply pressure.

"Good."

Good? _Good_? He had literally just told her that he didn't care, and her response was "good"?

"I mean, it would get weird if you got all-"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine with everything, I could leave if I wanted, probably."

What the fuck did "probably" mean? Kinu started to rub her wrists, not even bothering to look at him as he pulled his pipe from his kimono. She was a lost project. Nothing he could say would matter; she would just brush it off. Brush him off. Yet she did nothing to remove the hand on her waist or him, at all.

"You're weak." The statement earned a glared dagger from her, yet Takasugi couldn't find it in himself to care. He wasn't finished. He had more to say.

"Excuse me?" Kinu narrowed her eyes, but the look was lost on him. He grasped her chin again, punctuating the claim and her amplifying her expression as he peered back at her. Smoke washed over the girl as he exhaled, yet she did nothing to move or stop him. Would anything get a reaction? She seemed sporadic at best, he couldn't tell what would work on her. Olive clashed with crystal as his free hand dropped from her jaw to find her hip again. Thumb traced her fresh wound to grind the words into her mind.

"_You're weak_." The moment he pressed into her tender flesh, Kinu grasped his kimono. Her chest jumped with a breath that tore his attention to it, and again, he jabbed his thumb into the injury. "Enduring unnecessary trials and playing the tragedy of them up for sympathy is the trademark of the weak, and you fit that category well. You don't have a good reason," Clenched teeth barely allowed a breath to escape the girl as his thumb met the entry of her wound. The pressure of his touch grew and the grip at his sides reflected the pain he was inflicting. "and you're doing nothing to change whatever tortures you so. Whatever it is will consume you. "

The body at the tips of his finger tensed and Kinu's head rolled back against the wall. A breath forced it's way through her and surprise flicked through the man as he paused.

Was she enjoying it?

This wasn't a reward, damn it. It was a punishment! When he slid his thumb over the entirety of the wound he tensed at the note the girl released. A full moan, on the edge of pleasure. Her hands drew him in, and though her eyes had clasped shut he found evidence of the suspicion written all over her.

Drawing a breath of smoke, he stared down at the girl. Processed the new information. Maybe he was reading it incorrectly. When he grasped a bruise, he received the same sound. Arousingly strained and deep.

What the fuck?

He was torturing her. Not in a good way. Degrading and insulting her, yet she opted to encourage him with her lewd noises and newfound squirming against his leg? It wasn't supposed to be enjoyable. As if he'd stumbled upon forbidden knowledge, Kinu found it in herself to release his kimono. She must have seen his expression, the questioning glower. Lips ajar with the proposition of uncertainty.

His hand was carefully removed from her side, and the girl smoothed the stained fabric as he stepped back. Kinu swallowed hard and her tongue traced her lower lip, scrutinized by the olive iris.

"Don't _do _that." For a split second, a pair of eyes found his, only to set on closing the robe and slipping past him. She found the door and left him dumbfounded. Just standing there staring at the yukata she'd abandoned on the floor.

What the actual fuck?

* * *

"I dare say it's unlike you to threaten me."

Despite Takasugi's unspoken objection, he found himself quietly observing the process of mending the gash that the girl had received. He didn't know why he even tried, sometimes. And as he had suspected, the deaf man had a lecture in store for Kinu. She'd taken a spot on the tatami and idly glanced around the room as Kawakami brought a pair of scissors to the damaged flesh.

"I know. I'd thought that maybe you'd..."

"What?" Murmuring the question, he cut her off and evened the edges of skin for proper stitching. A trail of smoke wafted from Takasugi's lips and he caught Kinu's eye as she reached beside Kawakami.

"Made a deal with Seiji or something..."

Lowering the scissors, Kawakami shifted to the forming pool of blood on the girl's stomach. A snap sounded, and Takasugi found the girl to be eating pocky. Really appropriate. His gaze lowered to study the freshly sliced skin. Kawakami grabbed a clear bottle of what Takasugi guessed to be alcohol. His assumption was confirmed when Kawakami poured it over the girl.

The burning aroma of the liquid met his senses, and Kinu hissed through clenched teeth. Her palm smacked the tatami as she attempted to dig her nails into it. The girl's reaction earned a snicker from Kawakami and she glared at him. Silent, Takasugi watched on; shifting his gaze between the two. He knew the deaf man would take his revenge. Eventually.

Warm light filled the room from an oil lamp Kawakami brought to conserve energy. The sun had started to set and natural light was quickly dying with it. Kinu peered at Takasugi, of whom was watching as though it was the most boring thing he had seen. Compared to the subject they had been discussing, it was. The most important topic was figuring out who had tried to kill them. Without warning, Kawakami started to chuckle again. They gazed at him, trying to understand, yet no explanation was offered. Instead, the man took a cotton ball and started to dry the wound.

"Turning you in would be as good as turning ourselves in. We try to weight the importance of partners in situations like these. Amagi can provide money, but he can't be trusted. I dare say that a mechanic is more useful, and it would help to have somebody else to help with medical issues."

"Hm..." Another snap sounded after the hum, and a needle was produced from the small white medical box at Kawakami's side.

"But if you're going to be pulling knives on us, we wont be able to trust _you _either." A needle was plunged into the girl's skin, and a low breath escaped her.

Frowning, Takasugi shifted his gaze. It wasn't just him. He knew it. If she was trying to hide it at all she was doing a terrible job. To him at least. He didn't know if the deaf man was aware, but from previous... experience... he was certain. Kawakami paused to tie the thread over her wound, and the girl shifted her gaze. He was unfazed by the sound and acted as though it was normal. Everything about this screamed fucked up. What made it worse was that Takasugi wanted to watch. Of course, it had nothing to do with the girl's reaction... He was just... Curious. To see Kawakami take care of a wound was rather rare. That was all. He knew the basics, but Takechi usually volunteered for first aid.

Kinu was concealed, only enough to avoid Takasugi's wandering eye. Not that it was actually wandering. Once again, just curious. To see if she had been injured elsewhere or if Kawakami would approach the subject of her bruises and get more information out of her.

"I dare say that you knew better, and stabbing yourself is punishment enough. I _told _you to get a proper sheath."

Almost without warning Kawakami shoved the needle into the girl's wound. His calm voice was placed on hold as Kinu sighed. Immediately afterwards, Kawakami leaned forward to tie the sutra. He paused, and Takasugi tore his attention from the girl's skin. When he met the deaf man's gaze, he found his glasses tilted down. Golden eyes were locked to his, and the man was smirking. As if he knew a secret. Takasugi narrowed his eye as Kawakami held his gaze and slowly pushed the needle through Kinu's skin.

Her reaction was low, a breath at best. Kawakami's brow raised. In a low voice, as if he was making note to himself, the deaf man spoke.

"That's an odd tune..."

Glaring at the man, Takasugi brought his pipe to his lips. He watched on in unspoken accusation. It was intentional. Kawakami was passive aggressively fucking with him. For ignoring what he'd said at the wreck. He knew that Takasugi was paying more attention than usual; drinking in the sound and display of pain. Still staring at Takasugi, Kawakami murmured.

"Have you called Matako-Chan to have them bring the ship over?"

Shifting his gaze, Takasugi stared at the wooden wall. He nodded, drawing a stream of smoke from his pipe as he did. Once again, the deaf man tied a sutra shut, finally silent. He occasionally glanced up at Takasugi; shaking his head and snickering to himself. Bastard. That wasn't what he was thinking. Takasugi was just relaxing, it had been a long day and the crew would arrive at any moment to settle in.

The moment Kawakami finished, he instructed Kinu to sit up. The girl sat on her legs without so much as a whimper, and turned her back to Kawakami. He started to wrap her torso, and she sighed as she pulled her hair over one shoulder; still covering her chest with one arm.

"Ki-Chan, did you recognize those cars at all?"

Shaking her head, the girl placed the turquoise box of candy at her side.

"I haven't worked on them before, so I don't know how they could keep up. Whoever modified them did a good job, the drivers had perfect control." Kawakami wrapped the girl tightly; to posture perfection. She stared at Takasugi as he studied her yet no words were exchanged. Her arm barely lifted as Kawakami worked the bandages around her chest, and the arm perched in Takasugi's kimono brought his pipe to his lips.

"How would we determine if it was Amagi?" Takasugi's voice was met with a turn of Kawakami's head. He paused to consider the words, then tied the wrap over Kinu's back.

"If it was a new order, the man you have wouldn't know, would he?"

Kinu's interest was piqued and she turned to face Kawakami. With a tilt of her head, her hair hid her from Takasugi's sight.

"I haven't cut his tongue out yet. We should ask him."

Cut his tongue out? Takasugi couldn't help but frown as the words tumbled in his mind. What did she mean? She had somebody there? She'd said that she was using it, and the kitchen had been covered in blood before Kawakami polished it up, but Takasugi still hadn't given it much consideration.

"If it was premeditated, he should know. But he's nearly lost his voice..." Sitting between her legs, Kinu placed one palm under her knees. Her wrapped arm raised to brush hair from her face and Takasugi caught her gaze again. In full force she peered at him. As if he was an obstacle or outsider in what was to be his own sanctuary.

"Maybe you can help him find it." The deaf man's insert received a sly smirk. Kinu nodded slowly and her hand inched to the box of pocky beside her.

"I think so... Is he coming with us?"

"He'll be fine, I dare say. Show us to the room."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Takachibi is having too much fun with this now. **

**Synnocence: Yess, all of that wtf made me stop mid chapter like "what am I writing, this is too much". Then looking back at my search history (for studying things) and my plans with where this is going "the government is gonna come after me". Taka is definitely going to start taking more control of the weird bond and secretive information thing with Kawakami and Kinu, but he's still feeling everything out. Just a little slow on processing everything unless it's an immediate threat, maybe. He can be unpredictable to write, lol. (also, your guesses/observations are on point, you logic well!)**

* * *

Basements had always held a double meaning to Takasugi. On one hand, he considered them extra storage, yet on the other, they were a place of hidden threat. Kinu led him and Kawakami through the house and to a set of stairs. The moment she unlocked and opened the basement door, Takasugi was met with a horrifying aroma. The more steps he descended, the stronger it grew, and beyond, he could hear a voice.

"Run- run-"

Somebody trying to warn them. Rasps of statements proved incomprehensible, and even as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the voice was too strained to understand. Light flooded the room, a gift from the ghost girl, and Takasugi's eye set on a single form strapped to a table. A man, barely recognizable in form. Blood had consumed his naked form; caked in his matted blond hair. His face had been cut, and long jagged lines stretched down his body. Untreated and open to infection of any sort.

"I expected somebody more important..." Kawakami was the first to speak, and Kinu hummed in agreement. The man's eyes flicked between the visitors, and his mouth formed words they couldn't hear. His arms had been strapped to the metal legs of the table, legs doubled under him, and he appeared to be the only thing in the basement aside from a bathtub and collection of wine in the corner. Stone walls lined with mattresses to cut noise. A table and cabinet clung to the wall, mere meters away, and as Kinu walked to them, key ring in hand, the man managed a breath.

"Crazy bitch-"

It seemed he was right. Takasugi hadn't predicted the turn of events and though Kawakami was fully informed and interested, he didn't know how to process it. She just... did this for fun? Everything had a reason, but it didn't make sense to him. Maybe he was missing something. Kawakami walked to the man's side and studied the knife work. Calm as ever, yet Takasugi found himself remaining at the stairs. He stole a drag of tobacco to block the scent, just as Kinu broke into the cabinet and placed the lock on the table beneath it.

Inside, the man found multiple vials of clear liquid, a surplus of needles and various other tools. The tools were methodically placed on the table under the cabinet; knife, pliers, wire and a vial of the questionable substance. The girl pulled on a pair of latex gloves, and with no mind paid to her guests, grasped a funnel.

What the hell was she using that for?

His question was answered when she grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the man's side. She held the funnel to his mouth, and when he turned his head, the girl pushed it to his lips and pressed until he accepted it. Ignored his defiance to pour water down his throat. Kawakami watched on blankly, as if this was commonplace, yet Takasugi dared not venture further.

She was killing people. Killing men like this with no regard to their families or friends. Suddenly, her having a safe house made perfect sense. She couldn't do this in town; people would hear the screaming. They'd see her drag the body in or out, and report her before she could even open the door. Water seeped down the sides of the man's mouth and onto the metal table. He started to cough, and Kinu retracted the funnel; watching. Half the bottle had been poured down the man's throat. It was set on the side of the table; cap-less, and Kawakami walked around to the opposite side.

"I'm afraid I don't know how you do this, Ki-Chan..."

"Carefully." She murmured back to the deaf man, and turned to peer at Takasugi over her shoulder. "You said he would be fine..."

"He is, he just needs to absorb it." As much as he hated to admit it, Kawakami was right. The prompt was enough to move him further into the room. He walked to the foot of the table and fully studied the bare man before him. Three long gashes had been carved into his stomach, two stretching to his knees. His forehead had been cut as well; lighter than the others.

"You have questions, ask them." Kinu turned to Takasugi, yet he wasn't sure how this went. He knew how to torture, that wasn't the issue, but to this magnitude, his mind drew a blank. He peered down at the poor fool in front of him, and to his relief, Kawakami spoke.

"Like this? Nothing fancy to start?"

"Mhmm... He should know plenty." Turning around, Kinu sifted through the cabinet again. Under the fluorescent bulbs of the ceiling, the girl laid more tools onto the table. The light was so white it was nearly blue, and Takasugi could hear the bulbs humming. The man on the table was a sad sight. Tied so tightly his hands were an off hue of purple. The nylon ropes had dug into his flesh; the more he struggled the tighter they grew, and he had found that the hard way. Kinu turned from the table, a straight barber's blade in one hand.

"Can you talk?" Her question was met with a flick of the man's brown eyes. The middle of his brows raised as she strolled to his side and peered down at him. One gloved hand was set on the table beside him, and the girl leaned over to look directly in his eyes. Silence poured from the scene, and Takasugi watched with ever growing fascination as Kinu brought the razor to the man's line of sight. "I see that look. If you spit on me again I'll cut your ear off. Will you talk?"

A closed mouth was all the answer Kinu needed. She clicked her teeth, and the man's jaw clenched as the razor was placed against his cheek. Impossible as it seemed, his eyes widened. "You wanted to see somebody other than me, right? This is no way to greet our guests." The blade slipped down the man's cheek, only catching stubble on it's way, and the man visibly exhaled. His relief was short lived when the edge returned and slid deeper; taking an excruciatingly thin slice of skin with it.

The sensation drew an agonized cry from the man and Kinu leaned up, razor in hand. Her head tilted again, and she murmured, tauntingly singsong.

"So you _can _speak." Her eyes flicked to Kawakami and he nodded back. Takasugi found a single metal stool near the table, and as Kinu returned to her arsenal of tools, he walked to her side.

"What the hell is this?" As the man claimed the chair as his own, he caught the pools of her irises.

"A torture chamber, didn't you see the torture?" In her deceivingly delicate hands, the girl brought a syringe to a clear vial. "He's over the Kabuki whore houses, and he was advocating my addition." The end of the syringe was pulled, glass chamber filled with liquid. Kinu turned it, point side up, and pushed the lever to expel the bubbles of air, just until the substance oozed out.

"No-" The man on the table groaned back at her, but she didn't acknowledge his claim. Kawakami started to wander the table, fully examining the bound man and the extent of his injuries.

"Did you just start on this one? How long has it been?"

"Not long... He was at the party." Kinu reached into the cabinet and brought a small bag of white powder to the table, not minding Takasugi's investigative eye. He watched as she opened the bag and pinched off a bit of the powder. The girl glanced at him as a passing thought, and before he could ask, she offered information. "Cocaine."

She turned to face the nameless man, needle in her opposite hand and still carrying the pinch of drugs. Takasugi dragged the stool closer and took a spot at her side, just behind her. Watched the girl return to the table.

"Open your mouth." When the man didn't oblige, the needle was offered to Takasugi, and he accepted it without thinking. Kinu took hold of the man's jaw and her right hand suspended over the man's mouth as she peered at him again. Ever demanding and watchful. "Open your mouth, Umeki. This'll make the pain go away. And I'd hate to start pulling teeth in front of our guests..."

That seemed to do it. The man's mouth shot open, wide with acceptance, and Kinu sprinkled the cocaine onto his tongue. "Don't breathe, have some water to wash it down." As promised, she brought the water bottle she'd abandoned at the man's side to his lips and poured it onto his tongue. Watched as he received her offering and did as instructed. A second passed, and Kinu turned back to the table, practically ignoring the men. They were as good as flies on the wall, and everything she did boiled down to a set what appeared to be habit. The powder was replaced, water capped, and the syringe was retrieved from Takasugi.

"Is that more _comfortable_, Umeki?"

Five eyes bored into the man on the table, and just as Takasugi thought he'd maintain his vow of silent protest, a low line escaped him.

"You crazy bitch- you'll never- they'll find out! He'll find out! I knew it was you, cunt-"

For once, Takasugi wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. If he'd thought the girl was an innocent bystander, he had been wrong in the best way. She was doing something. Whether it was brilliant or the most idiotic thing he'd ever seen was debatable, but unimportant. Unfazed by the onslaught of defiance, Kinu turned to Takasugi. Kawakami rounded the displayed man once more and found a spot leaned against the table as the girl offered a sheepish grin.

"They always start out like that." It was not the time to be grinning, yet he felt the look catching. Out of humor or pleasant surprise, maybe stress. The girl offered a glimpse of the needle she'd filled, suddenly immersed in drawing information out of Umeki. Forgetful of the onlookers in favor of authority.

"What the fuck is that?" Despite his vulnerable position, the blond man showed no regard for saving his skin. Literally, in his case.

"If you cooperate, I'll let you sleep for the day. No pain, no discomfort... And I'll feed you." That was a hard bargain, yet the man on the table didn't think so.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!I ain't telling you shit!" Words tumbled out of the man at startling speed, all defiant in nature. He started to shout as if somebody would hear. Wished somebody would save him. It was possible that he didn't know where he was or how far from town they were. That there was nobody for miles and he was more alone than he could ever have experienced in his life.

Offer revoked, Kinu faced the men behind her.

"You came early on. He's still got some pride left. Oi," The cue for silence went unnoticed, and when the man refused to stop shouting, Kinu scowled back at him. She reached to the table and set the syringe down in favor of a pocket knife and rag. The slew of profanity was cut short as Kinu jammed the cloth into the man's mouth, as far as she could. It hung past his chin, and left the room with nothing but muffled protests; dull enough to communicate. "This is normal, he'll talk. They all start angry..."

As she spoke, Takasugi found himself transfixed in the relaxed motion of the knife clicking open. How many times had she done this? The edge of the blade was brought to the man's shoulder and his voice died to a whimper. Something more appropriate.

"Then they cry... Then they beg. Have you ever cried in a room full of grown men, Umeki?" The knife's edge was pressed into the man's shoulder, and he vigorously shook his head. "Then this will be a great experience."

* * *

In all his years, Takasugi had seen many things. He'd chopped men in half, beheaded women, and severed limbs. He had seen battlefields, and Amanto reproductive organs, which were disgusting and terrifying in every way imaginable. Smelled dreadful, at that, in a way that if they were exposed across the house people outside would take to their bomb shelters and call emergency services. Maybe that was only one type of Amanto, but it was enough. Through all of those sights, he had never been able to sit in on a serial killer torturing their prey.

It was fascinating, to say the least. With each incision, the man grew louder, and Kinu's gloves more slick with blood. It was a delicate art of determining limits and barely pushing them to make each scream worse than the last. Every cut more menacing; deeper. When the man on the table broke into a sob, she halted and studied his face. Took in the sight of his agony with no discernible expression. The knife was lowered and the rag pulled from his mouth to allow airflow and free his voice.

The girl turned to Kawakami and nodded, signaling that they had reached an active point in the process.

"What do you want from me? What do you want-"

"I _want _to know where the _files _are, Umeki." Unable to help herself, Kinu snapped the words back at the man. Takasugi made a mental note of the files, whatever they were. He'd find out. "But this isn't about me, today... Kawa-Chan," She offered no more than a cue, but the deaf man naturally took it. Over the whimpering of the bloodied form on the table, Kawakami leaned up; arms still crossed and deadpan as he approached.

"Tell us what Amagi is planning. Anything about surveillance, running people off roads, double crossing?"

"These are the guys," Kinu cut in before Umeki could answer, and he stared at the trio beside him. "The girlfriend killers."

"All of you are fucked up-" The sight of the knife was enough to bring the outburst to an end. Finally compliant after nearly half an hour of painful groans and shouts. "Okay, okay- don't-"

The blade was lowered and the man released a sigh of relief.

"He wanted to scare you and make you come to him- I can't tell you what he's planning-" Again, Kinu raised her pocket knife and leaned towards the man. Takasugi had rarely seen a person fall so compliant under brute force. Recently, that was. He'd usually used the vocal approach. Pure manipulation. Saved physical altercation for lethal interactions. Mental engagements were less of a hassle, though time consuming. "Wait- wait- he planned a car crash! He wanted to get you-"

"Alive or dead?" Takasugi caught the man's eye and he breathed back, blood still dripping to the table below him.

"Alive!" That gave more perspective than anything the man had said. Takasugi had suspected that Amagi was behind it; he'd be the only one stupid enough to think it would work. There were only a handful of reasons as to why the rich man could want him alive, though.

"For what?" When Umeki didn't answer, a long line was carved into the underside of his arm. It had been on display since they'd come in, courtesy of the ties hooked to the table legs behind his head. Teeth bared, the man on the table howled in pain. Kinu glanced back at Takasugi the moment she was finished, and he caught her eyes as he repeated his question. He'd been wrong. She was delightful. But he'd have to watch her now, considering what she was capable of. The man on the table was easily twice her size, and if she could confine him to her basement he was either incredibly weak or she was downright devious.

"I don't know, man! I don't know! I swear I don't!"

"Not as useful as we thought." A short laugh escaped Kawakami, and he turned to Kinu, all but grinning. Blood seeped from the man's newest injury and spilled onto the concrete at Kinu's feet. Followed the slope of the floor to a conveniently placed drain. Silence, save for pained coos and low pleading filled the room. Kinu showed no sign of acknowledgement as she turned back to the table.

"We've got a few different options here, Shinsuke." Kawakami watched as the girl at his side focused on her "tools" and replaced a few in the cabinet. Takasugi was aware of the choices. He'd already been considering it. If Amagi was going on the offensive, they needed to show him who he was messing with. Unlike him, they were thorough. He'd be blindsided by their next move. Staring at the man on the table, Takasugi felt a splendid idea cross him. They had one of Amagi's men. The ball was in their court, and so was the enemy.

Kinu was going to kill him, anyway.

A hand snagged her arm, and Kinu's motions halted. Over her shoulder, she caught sight of Takasugi; pipe to his lips and an uneven smile to match. Unnerving as the expression was, she dropped the needle and found herself pulled against his side. Wide eyed and confused, the girl studied his dubious, ever growing grin. Her disquiet furthered his amusement, and though she made no effort to break away, Takasugi knew she'd question his plan.

Maybe need some convincing. Olive eye locked on the girl, Takasugi grasped her side.

"Give him to me." Deep and low, Takasugi murmured up to Kinu. He was well aware of her discomfort, and knew it would work to aid him.

"Hm?" The girl was holding her hands out and away from him; so not to smear blood or stain his kimono. Just as she started to step back, Takasugi stood to follow. His arm pressed her against his torso as he leaned over her, still thrilled with his plan. Not caring if her hadajuban was still stained and had the ability to ruin his kimono. He could get another. He knew exactly what to do, and he'd need her medical and mechanical expertise. His plan wouldn't put his group at risk in the slightest and it would send his message to Amagi.

"Let me have him."

"Shinsuke..." Kawakami's voice was ignored as the man locked the cerulean eyes below him into a stare. The deaf man was not going to fuck this up. He didn't care if Kawakami wanted him to keep his distance or not toy with the girl. She was there for a reason, and it was _his _group. The deaf man would fall in line, like he should. Kinu hadn't moved a single muscle. Her concern slowly faded to her usual vacancy, and with no further prompt, she nodded.

Success. She hadn't been difficult in the slightest. Now, he just needed her to comply with what he imagined and make it happen. If anybody could, it was her.

"I... Still have a few questions for him... Can you two leave?"

If that was all she was asking, it was small enough to provide. Just as he started to agree, the sound of a bell chimed through the house. Kinu was released and her awkwardly displayed palms finally fell to her sides.

"That must be them." Kawakami leaned up and headed for the stairs. The group had almost been forgotten. Takasugi had been so engrossed in the questions and process of extracting them, he hadn't even considered if they'd hear Matako and Takechi arrive. His friend had barely opened the door to the basement when he turned back to the girl and tapped the underside of her chin once. Reclaimed her attention.

"Finish up and meet me upstairs. And _don't _kill him."

She didn't even hum as he passed and followed the deaf man out. Left her in the brightly lit basement to stare after them. To wonder what had gotten into him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Let the dark fuckery commence!**

**Synnocence: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! It's definitely one of my favorites so far, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. :)**

* * *

With just enough space for everything and everybody to fit in the hideout, the Kihetai group was finally able to relax. They picked their bedrooms and moved their personal items into the house. Instead of letting anybody in on his idea, Takasugi saved it to make sure it would work. Everything went smoothly when he played it out in his head, but it was a matter of how skilled Kinu was. If she could pull it off, he'd be pleased enough to just smooch her.

Metaphorically speaking, of course.

It was going to be hilarious in all the right ways. Terribly evil and a wake up call for that bastard of a business partner.

"I'm glad you both found it safely. We had an issue getting here." Kawakami was off speaking to Matako somewhere. Following the sound of his voice, Takasugi crossed the hallway to an open door and let himself in.

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that. Are you guys alright? Shinsuke-Sama?" As soon as he entered the bedroom, the blonde's attention was on him. He nodded and leaned back against the wall. Well aware of the look hiding behind Kawakami's glasses. They'd been stepping on each other's toes lately, but he'd get over it. If anything, Takasugi had more of a right to be irritated.

"We're fine. Nobody was injured too seriously." The phrasing of his answer sparked a frown. Low and even, Matako followed up.

"_Too _seriously? So you _were _hurt?"

"Not us." The low sigh brought attention back to the one eyed man, but his friend stole it as quickly as it had come.

"Kinu-Chan stabbed herself." With a sigh, Kawakami crossed his arms and leaned onto a short dresser. Matako frowned at him.

"Why'd she do that?"

"Because she's an _idiot_." Cutting into Kawakami's attempt at filling her in, Takasugi became the new target of Matako's confusion. She stared at him, still not understanding, but the topic passed as quickly as it had come.

"So what are we going to do about Amagi, Shinsuke?"

"I have a few ideas." No solid answer was offered. Takasugi searched Kawakami's blank stare for any hint of understanding, but found none. Two could play the vapid answers game. When the deaf man showed no further interest, vocally, he considered himself victorious. It wasn't Kawakami's business, anyway. It was _his _plan, and Kawakami wasn't needed to make it work. Neither was Matako, or Takechi. All they needed to do was sit around and do what they usually did. Drink, play cards, whatever. Write stupid songs. To leave the thinking and execution of his plan, and the man Kinu had given him, up to _him_. Quiet permeated the room, but Takasugi wasn't going to divulge any details.

"One more thing. We have one main rule here..." His allies stared at him, unspeaking. "Don't go in the basement." Not bothering to look back, Takasugi slipped from the room and took his leave. Just as he'd spoken he heard the door open further down the hallway. He paused as Kinu stepped into view and locked the door behind herself. She didn't notice him. When the girl turned towards him she halted. It was short lived, and after a second's consideration, Kinu started to his side. Then briskly passed, leaving Takasugi to follow her with his eye.

She hadn't even looked at him as she walked by. Almost immediately, his feet caught up with his gaze. She was going to have to get over her habit of avoiding him. Whatever Kawakami had told her, or Amagi for that matter, it was no reason to flat out ignore him when the chance arose. Chasing women was not his thing, and she had to know he was behind her. In the kitchen, the girl was stooped over the sink washing her hands. His presence went unsung. She knew exactly what she was doing. When a palm slid onto the counter beside her, Kinu turned off the water and grabbed a hand towel. Cerulean eyes found his, and she stared up expectantly.

"I have another job for you."

"Hm."

Back to humming, apparently. Maybe she'd used up her word count for the day. The girl motioned to the back door and took hold of his Kimono, lightly pulling him as she stepped backwards. He followed and allowed her to lead him through. Outside, an overgrown garden greeted them. Flowers assaulted his senses, and Kinu released him to weave through the foliage. Small as the area was, a waist high maze resided in the center. The walls were open, but the path surrounded them in colorful blooms. Moonlight shrouded the varying tints with uncertainty.

In the center of it all, the girl stopped and took a seat on a stone bench. Takasugi claimed a spot beside her, and as he sat she pulled her heels up to the bench. Wrapped her arms around her legs and set her cheek on her knee to offer her full attention.

"I need you to build another bomb. Get some glasses with a camera so we can see what he's doing and add a shocker."

"A shocker? Are you letting him go?" Softly murmuring up to the man, Kinu remained perfectly still. From the way she was sitting and the slump of her shoulders she appeared to be tired. It was fitting after the day's events.

"Not exactly. I want you to sew it all inside of his stomach. Cut his tongue out, too. Give him something to make him confused and obedient." The plans were met with a small hum and Kinu picked her head up. Tilted it back to look at the sky.

"I'm not a surgeon..."

"No, but you know how to do it, don't you?" Ever so slightly, the girl turned her head. A moment passed and she churned the question over in her mind. She did. But would it kill him? That was a possibility. The human torso was filled with icky things and the slightest wrong move could poison him with his own waste. It would be possible, but she'd rather avoid it. Still, Kinu nodded slowly, and the edge of Takasugi's mouth rose. From within his yukata, his arm emerged to pull a drag of tobacco from his pipe. As he exhaled, a low murmur stole his gaze.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah..." Shifting in place, Takasugi smirked to himself again. "Put some glitter and confetti in it..."

That made the girl perk up. She turned to him fully, and one foot dropped from the bench to the ground. Their eyes were locked into an odd stare, and the corners of her's crinkled. Unexpectedly, the girl's mouth curved into a grin; exposing her teeth in a playful stare. Breathy and carrying a hint of her voice, a laugh escaped her. So she saw how hilarious that would be, too. He knew she would. Kawakami would have just smiled and told him that was wasting resources, but this girl, she would comply. Oblige and laugh with him when Amagi's estate was covered in entrails and sparkles.

"What about C4 and cutting his voice box? There'd be less of a hassle; we could make him swallow it and the glitter." The amusement drained from Takasugi's face as he maintained their staring contest. That was a great suggestion. Maybe she could make the plan better. Manage it perfectly and efficiently. He hadn't considered anything other that a bomb when he'd thought of an explosion, but she was right. Malleable as C4 was, they could easily force it down his throat. The glitter would pour right in with the use of her funnel, and cutting his voice box would save a lot of unnecessary blood. Kinu was still talking, suddenly serious as well. "-detonate with a phone. And add a microphone to the camera so we know when to set it off. Cut the tendons of his hands so he can't write."

Before he knew he was talking, Takasugi murmured back to the girl.

"That's perfect." They remained, silently peering at one another through the semi-darkness. Neither moved or furthered the details of the plan. Maybe it really was perfect. They could get the man there easily. A short car ride, though the driver was undecided. It couldn't be one of them. Maybe a taxi. He could pay a driver off, or call in a favor from another associate. Another topic popped into his mind. A question that he wanted a clear answer to. Nothing like the evasive one liners from his deaf friend, but something he could be certain about.

Kinu finally broke eye contact. Started to stand and leave him in the garden in quiet contemplation. Just as she'd made it to her feet, he grasped her hadajuban. The girl stopped and met his eye again. Expressionless and waiting.

"How long are you going to avoid me?"

Low as his voice was, Kinu seemed to hear him. She appeared to consider her words and returned to her spot at his right. Seated herself, barely closer than before. Never broke eye contact.

"I don't." He was calling bullshit on that. She'd seen him, multiple times, and continuously darted past without so much as a look. He'd even specifically told her to meet him upstairs and she still did it. The girl seemed satisfied with her answer. She reached into the edge of her robe and produced a familiar tin. Sparked a cigar and placed her lighter on the seat between them.

"Don't lie to me, you're _painfully awkward _about it." The direct nature of his rebuttal shifted the girl's gaze. She stared at the ground and her hand settled on the bench behind her. Didn't even look at him.

"And you're _obnoxiously apathetic_, but you don't see me bringing that up."

Glaring at the girl, Takasugi felt his jaw unhinge. Did she really just go there? Why the fuck was she so snarky?

"_Don't provoke me_." His voice was stern; jumped from his mouth without his consent. Kinu rolled her eyes. That fucking pissed him off. _She _pissed him off. Rolling her eyes at him like some rebellious teenager and challenging his authority. He didn't even know how old she was, but it was old enough to buy alcohol. Old enough to know better.

"Provoke _you_? You _intentionally _provoke everybody you can. You can't say anything about provoking people, with your snide little comments to Seiji." Why the fuck would she even bring that asshole up? He had nothing to do with it. Nothing to do with anything that was happening right now. As far as Takasugi was concerned, he didn't even exist at the moment, and he wouldn't until the one eyed man wanted him to. "You're just some _haughty misanthropic bastard_ with-"

"_Kinu_..." Cutting into whatever speech she was about to break into, Takasugi leaned towards the girl. He couldn't have her acting all biggity. As much as he required her assistance with his plan, he'd still kill her. And she needed him as well. Had to know it. Her little torture methods weren't going to get her far without being able to defend herself or directly go against Captain Charm. "Just _answer _the _damn _question."

Not a single sound escaped her as she raised the cigar to her lips again. All hope of a reply grew dim, and just as Takasugi was about to abandon the interaction altogether, Kinu's eyes locked onto him. Of all the looks he'd expected, nothing had been as harshly empty as the one received. Kinu glanced towards the bushes and took another drag of her cigar before leaning into him. Barely grazing his ear with her lips as she whispered.

"Until I'm not attracted to you."

Speechless in every sense of the word, the man felt his pipe lower. The words forced him to pause. To continue staring over her shoulder as she pecked his cheek and pulled back. With that, Kinu stubbed her blunt out. What the fuck? All of that; all the insults and hostility to lead into one bomb of a sentence? What had he expected? It was obvious in the way her face never failed to flush in a questionable situation. The way she'd slink by him and scurry off before he could decide whether to pursue. What was he supposed to say now? They couldn't do anything.

They both knew they couldn't do anything.

Would it be best if they avoided each other? Close as she seemed to be to Kawakami, he could always just send the deaf man to deal with her; as he had been for a while, apparently. But what was the reason that they couldn't? Was it Amagi? He was going to kill that bastard regardless of her. If Amagi was a dead man walking, was she really engaged? Technically, no.

Right?

And Kawakami. He'd made it clear that he wasn't in favor of them crossing any boundaries. Mostly used the engagement as an excuse.

But if she wasn't engaged, technically, that wasn't valid.

Was Takasugi attracted to her, though? He didn't know. He couldn't tell. He wasn't even sure how to initiate anything at the moment and there were other obstacles. Matako, for example. How would she respond to him, screwing around with another woman? They weren't a thing, but she'd made herself clear. Threw her cards on the table every chance she had.

Went so far as to endanger both of them in the middle of important fights, just to clarify insults and appeal to him. He didn't know how long he'd spent thinking, but when he refocused the girl was long gone.

How had she gotten away?! She was just there! She hadn't even let him respond! He'd had the best answer planned out, too. Something calm and reserved that would force her to succumb to a lifetime of indentured servantry and longingly staring at his back. Or Takechi dressed as him, as he so often did. He couldn't let her get away or it would get even worse. Awkwardness would swallow her whole and she'd never be able to meet his eye again! And that weird rigid thing she did when he touched her was proof of it! She'd start avoiding him harder and run into Kawakami's arms as a protective shield; where the hell did she think she was going?!

The sound of a car starting graced his ears and Takasugi felt a surge of panic. She was leaving? Where the hell did she get a car? If she left, he didn't know when she'd come back. What about their plan? His revenge? He was going to exclude Kawakami as payback and she was bailing on him! How dare she? With her stupid feelings and her distinct non-sociopathic personality, who did she think she was?!

He'd barely noticed that his legs were moving. She wasn't going to get away with that. Not on his watch. Just as he'd thought he'd lost her, a light caught his eye. From a detached shed, illuminated windows betrayed the girl's location. He followed the cobblestone path to the building in question, and the doorway revealed a garage. A cherry red car, which he hadn't known about. That was convenient. In the driver's seat, Kinu was staring down at her phone. Showed no sign of hearing him enter.

The walls were lined in metal shelving units; most stocked with various odds and ends. At the driver's side, he saw the girl typing a message. The recipient of it was endearingly labeled "Gin" with a string of stupid images. A basic "On the way" was sent. Before he could tap on the glass, the girl snapped the phone closed and looked up at him. Rolled the window down. One arched eyebrow was the most of her expression. As if warning that ambushing her was frowned upon.

"You shouldn't be driving alone right now. Stay for the night." A scoff narrowed the man's eye. The last thing she needed to be doing was sneaking around with Gintoki. That and driving while she was high enough to both insult and kiss him.

"You think I just keep C4 laying around here? There aren't even any tools. I got _stuff _to do, I can't just sit around here."

"_Stuff?_" Nearly spitting the word back, Takasugi was overcome with another wave of annoyance. Their conversation wasn't even finished. She hadn't given him an opportunity to reply to her and had snuck off into the night without so much as a "I'm going to flirt with your enemy". The girl fully returned his look. Her eyes narrowed and the phone in her hand was set in the cup holder.

"_What?_ I can't stop what I'm doing just because _you _got run off the road." Kinu paused, waiting for a reply. When none came, she took it as a sign to continue. "Nobody's after me, they want _you_. So unless you're coming with me for another car, _excuse _me." The girl stood her ground, and much to Takasugi's dismay, he had no rebuttal. She was right. They weren't after her. Yet. If she kept getting involved, it was only a matter of time.

"I'll take you up on that, _Kitten_." The sneered name earned an odd look from her. A frown of sorts, riddled with confusion. She didn't expect him to actually agree. Neither did he, and he had no idea what he was doing. But he went with it. Still, Takasugi removed his weight from her door and rounded the car to the passenger seat. The moment he was in, Kinu started to back out of the garage. The door opened and as she placed her hand on the back of his seat she spoke. Normally, at that.

"We're sending him into Seiji's house, right? How do we get him there?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Honestly, he was. He knew he needed a driver. That and to actually get the man inside without a hassle.

"What if we talk to him? Convince him that he's here because he betrayed Seiji? That we're under orders to kill him, but we'll let him have his revenge with this..." With every word, each suggestion, Takasugi found himself more charmed. That was a great idea. With Kinu there, it was possible. There would be no room for error, though. One false statement and the man would know what they were doing.

"Go on..."

A quick glance was spared, and as the darkness of night overtook the car, Kinu hummed to herself.

"He was sleeping with Seiji's girlfriend. We could tell him that this was the real revenge. Everything was a trap and Seiji knows exactly where he is and what I've done to him. That we'll either kill him here, or let him kill Seiji if he wants his own payback..."

"And you think that would work?" The further away from the house they drove, the darker the road grew. Streetlights were nonexistent, as far from town as they were, and the only source of light was the moon and the icons on the dashboard. Illuminated with an array of blue and green, Kinu glanced over at him.

"He's desperate enough to believe anything right now. It couldn't hurt to try."

"You're a _terrible _fiancee." The suddenness of the statement seemed to catch the girl off guard. Though she stared straight ahead, her posture straightened and her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Hm."

Silence engulfed the ride, and as the seconds stretched into minutes it seemed the conversation had died. Takasugi had finally stopped questioning and challenging Kinu with his condescending musings and prying. Instead, the man focused on the window. Retreated to his thoughts and left Kinu to hers. His pipe was still suspended in his hand, held towards the window he was studying. As Kinu glanced over at him, she couldn't help but notice his chest again. He hadn't let her disinfect the cut from the seat belt.

When they'd finished in the basement, she'd expected him to have already washed and changed, but there he was, waiting for the day to actually end. Conducting damage control, and trying to get his affairs in order before resting. Ever so slowly, she allowed her left hand to inch over. To slide to the middle console where his palm rested. He hadn't said anything the entire time they'd been sitting in the garden. Hadn't even moved when she left or showed any sign of responding.

When her pinky touched his, she saw him look from the corner of her eyes. Acted as though nothing was happening when she linked them together and waited for a response. There was none to be found. He was acutely aware of the contact, in all his stillness and disinterest. Nobody made mention of it, nor did they speak again until they were in front of her apartment. The finger encircling his was pulled away to shift the car into park and Kinu opened her door. Mumbled almost too low to hear.

"One second. I'm just going to change."

She didn't take long and left the car running. Ten minutes tops, and she was back in the car. Setting them back on the road towards her garage. Takasugi had almost retreated to his mind when his forearm was grasped. Hurriedly squeezed as Kinu slowed the car to a crawl in front of a restaurant. The pump of the brakes jolted him, mentally and physically.

"_Look_\- Look isn't that one of the cars?"

Eye darting to the passing parking lot, Takasugi glimpsed the black vehicle. Deep scratches were etched into it's side and the bumper was dented. The lack of color in the gashes led Takasugi to believe that she was right; his car had been silver, after all. He hadn't needed to command the girl to pull over. Sure enough, just doors down from the restaurant, the car seemed fitting. They passed it once, scoping it out as they did. It had to be the car. The dark tint of the windows and marks were right. They circled the block once before parking in the alley behind the building.

Under the shadow of the night, they could do anything. The sparse amount of light coming from the building would barely catch that car, much less, them. As Takasugi considered his move, Kinu turned to him. His arm had been released, unbeknownst to him, and as the girl spoke, his train of though was barely stunted.

"What do you want to do?"

"We should kill them." He dived right to the point, and was met with a furrowed brow.

"_We? _I can't _fight_."

For the second time in the last two hours, Takasugi had to call bullshit. She was sneaking men into her basement to torture and murder them, how could she not fight? That had to be a fight in itself!

"_What? _You cut somebody at a party."

"That was _different_. I don't run up to people waving weapons around, I catch them off guard!" Thoroughly perplexed, the man stared at Kinu. Was she serious? With all the dagger waving and threats he'd seen from her, it couldn't be true.

"You _tell _them you're going to cut them."

"But they don't expect me to actually _do _it." The key in the ignition was turned and the engine died as she looked away. Adding a murmur to highlight the fine details of her argument. "And you still have my knife..."

He'd left it in his new room. Completely forgotten to return it somewhere between arriving and leaving.

"Knife? That's not a knife, that's practically a sword."

"A sword? _Really_? I couldn't use a sword to save my life."

"Clearly. But you're obviously fond of the seppuku route." Shaking his head, Takasugi reached into his kimono. He unsheathed his dagger and extended it towards the girl. Watched as she gawked at it and hesitantly accepted.

"Right here? Outside? We could get caught."

"We could." Without giving her the chance to further her protests, the man opened his door and stepped out. Seconds later, Kinu was doing the same and rushed to his side to grab his arm. In some attempt to sway him.

"Wait, I've never done anything like this." Two wide eyes peered up at him, pleading for him to change his mind. Needless to say, he wouldn't. They had run him off the road and destroyed his car, likely for money. He wasn't going to let them get away unscathed. Even now, he was sore all over. Aching from the impact and minor cuts from fractured glass. If he was making a point of sending a message, this was a part of it. Pausing for only a split second, he took in the sight of her panic. She'd get used to it.

"It's the same as your little basement experiment, only they can kill you back." That was not reassuring. Kinu's jaw slowly parted as he continued on his way. The reality of what they were going to do fully set in. She wasn't getting out of it either. He didn't need her help, but if she was going to be any use to the group she'd need to get it out of the way. Better sooner than later.

"But what do we do with the bodies?"

"Leave them." His answer was unsatisfactory, again. The girl skittered back to his side and followed him down the ally to peer at the familiar car. To brace herself and try to come to terms with the position she'd gotten herself into. When she peeked around the corner again, Takasugi could see the anxiousness welling inside of her. She needed direction, and he was fully capable of pointing her in the right one. He grasped her shoulder and forcefully moved her to the edge of the wall in front of him. To watch more discreetly. "If there's only one, I'll take care of it. Otherwise, sneak, or whatever you do. They won't expect it. If possible, go for the side with less people."

His instructions earned another worried glance. She really didn't want to do this. Regardless, they were there now, and it was happening.

Only half an hour passed before three men stepped out of the restaurant. All murmuring between themselves and walking to the dark vehicles as they did. Takasugi and Kinu had remained perfectly still. He could practically feel the trepidation emanating off her and bombarding him with nervousness. Even so, he was completely in his element. Immersed in the thrill of the hunt. He had long grown accustomed to fighting. Killing, maiming, whatever came with the act; it had no affect on him.

The moment the men came into view, he took hold of the girl's side. She'd been gripping his dagger, just standing there against the wall. Possibly not even looking or paying attention anymore. His hand tensed her and though she didn't move, he knew she was aware of his command. When the men reached their car, keys jingled and Kinu set to his plan.

"Maybe we should have stopped to make sure, that's all."

"Are you stupid? Did you see the girl in the car? He'd kill us, too."

"It couldn't have hurt though..."

She carefully eased out of the alley to the driver's side, and Takasugi went the opposite direction. The two on the passenger side were his. He went unnoticed as he slipped between the cars. Circled around one and into the roadway to block them from running. One glance back towards where the girl went proved that she was well hidden as well. No warning was given before a sharp pained cry broke the air, followed up by questions. Takasugi knew the answer without thinking. No, he was not okay. If Kinu was worth anything at all, their friend was dead.

And the sight of it. The men rounded the car to check on their partner, and just as Takasugi stepped behind them, he found the scene satisfactory. A quick and simple double attack. She'd cut his Achilles to get him down, then went for his neck. Sliced something he couldn't see from there he stood. The base of his skull, maybe. A bit cowardly in his opinion, but effective. He could fix that.

"Holy- what happened?" Backs to him, the men gaped down at the body. If he wasn't dead, he would be soon.

"Just me." Casually grinning the words, the one eyed man took pleasure in the way both men whipped around to view him. In the way they stumbled back and tried to avoid the swipe of his sword before their throats were sliced with one wide blow. The splatter of their blood across his skin. Both heads rolled. Tumbled to the pavement beside their friend; still locked in their slack-jawed, soundless screams.

As Takasugi sheathed his sword, Kinu peeked back at him from behind the dented bumper of the car. Nobody in the restaurant seemed to notice. The angle from where they stood almost fully obscured them. With each passing second, more blood leaked from the corpses. Formed a makeshift river under his geta. As the crimson pond grew, Kinu abandoned her hiding place and walked to his side. Stepped over the men and stopped to peer up at him. She reached for his kimono and pulled it open, just to replace his dagger in its sheath, and as he met her eyes he found a barely developing smile.

"Was that an attempt as a one liner?"

"It was no such thing." Smirking back at the girl, he tilted his head. Added a short "good job". At the very least, she could follow directions.

In the same breath, the girl started to snicker. It was the sort of expression one would expect to get from a child that had just managed to snag the last open swing on the playground. She moved towards Takasugi; the light, playful note still echoing between them. As the girl reached towards him, she murmured under her breath.

"You look like a killer, covered in all that blood." She swiped her thumb under his eye, and Takasugi felt a snort of amusement escape him. As she moved against him, she continued to laugh. He'd think a blood soaked man was the funniest thing she had ever seen. As if the blonde streaks of her hair hadn't been tarnished crimson as well. When her thumb grazed over Takasugi's lower lip, his chest tightened. What the fuck was that? Maybe it was the adrenaline... Lingering rush of energy, or... Something. Whatever it was, Takasugi found himself indulging her banter.

"I could say the same to you..."

Shaking her head, the girl covered her mouth. She attempted to hide the twistedly agreeable grin that had taken her as she halted with mere centimeters between their bodies.

"That'll teach them to doubt the Butterfly Guy."

The corner of Takasugi's mouth lifted, and an amused tone escaped him. Her and her stupid smile. What was so funny about what they'd done? Why was she entertained? He didn't even understand why he was laughing back or sticking around.

"Mhmm." The moment the hum left him, he snagged the girl by the small of her back and bridged the distance between them. He stole her lips in that one motion, and she eagerly accepted the contact. Mutual notes of humor escaped the pair, and her hands found his jaw line. Both snickered into the other's lips, as if they were trying to muffle the noise. Even so, the sound almost killed itself when Takasugi squeezed the girl's waist. Iron danced onto his tongue as he licked her lips and access was granted. When his free hand found her jaw, one of the girl's hands slipped to his chest.

Their occasional snickers died entirely as he nipped her lower lip; earning a moan. Her hand gripped his Kimono, and Takasugi allowed his to roam to the back of her thigh. Without warning the man grasped her yukata, and slammed her to the scratched car beside them. Ignored the pools of blood that had checkered the ground and the sight of their sporadic vengeance. A sharp cry escaped the girl, yet the moment Takasugi pushed his lips back to hers, his lack of compassion was overlooked.

As the man pulled her leg up the side of his, his kimono was tugged. The fabric slipped down one of his shoulders, and the girl's leg pulled him into her. She severed the contact between them to focus on his neck. Tongue flicked over his throat, and she lightly bit down; enticing a cut off groan from within. Palm to the vehicle, Takasugi tried to calm his own heart rate. He could feel it, pounding in his chest. Echoing to his throat and hands. He peered at the far wall, barely thinking. Nobody had seen them. Was this really the time to play? It didn't seem like it but the adrenaline that still surged through his veins begged otherwise. Kicked his heart into overdrive.

He was still being pulled closer by his kimono; tempted to lose the fabric all together. One of the girl's hands slipped past the robe and to his back; urging him to continue. He wasted no time in grabbing Kinu and bringing his lips to her neck; returning the favor, so to speak. She writhed against him, body pressing to his as his teeth scraped her skin.

With each passing second, the temperature seemed to steadily increase. Made him doubt that it was almost winter. Excitement coursed through him only to be amplified by a forced moan. This was starting to have an effect. Along with Takasugi's assumptions about the girl's lack of experience, he knew this would progress quickly. It alrady had. The man couldn't contain himself as she urged him to return to her lips. Caught him with her own and did nothing to sway the pressure of his wandering hands.

Talk about a victory celebration. No wine or feast, unless it was in a metaphorical sense. Blood was the same color as wine... that had to count for something.

Locking his eye to the girl's as he pulled back, Takasugi pressed against her through their clothes. Olive clashed with cerulean, clouded with the same thought. One small distraction wasn't too bad. They could indulge in one thing, then immediately get back to the task at hand. Whatever that was. Even if they were outside. Literally standing in a crime scene. They probably couldn't get caught.

The man tilted his head and stole her lips once more. Nails had started to dig into his back, causing an undeniable sense of urgency; need. Just as Takasugi's hand found its way to her thigh and started to drag her yukata open, the girl paused. Though he attempted to steal her attention with their kiss, he found that he could do no such thing. Almost immediately, he was being pushed away. The girl severed the contact with a sharp bite to his lower lip, and though it was intended to halt whatever they were doing, it drew a deep protesting groan. He was released, fully, and nudged back as she scooted in the opposite direction.

Away from him. From his need, or the adrenaline. Her hands brushed his away from the fabric of her yukata and despite the nagging need for relief Takasugi leaned up. He allowed the girl to move away; opting to attempt catching his breath. Low pants parted the girl's lips as she slid one more step down the car. Averted her gaze.

"Uh- we should..." A glance revealed that she was no longer focusing on his eye. Something a bit further down had stolen the show and he was all too aware of it. There was hardly a way to cover himself; disheveled as his clothes had become. Partially torn off; like hers. Without another glance, Kinu bit down on her lower lip. She refused to even turn towards him as she offered a car key and murmured, still breathless. "Take their car back."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Soo, this was meant to be a bit more intense, and don't get me wrong, some of it is, then there's some weird nerd shit (endearingly used, of course) and it stretches into the next chapter. Prepare for minor cuteness next chapt. :)**

**Synnocence: Pffttt, "Good fucking luck, Kinu" I almost died reading that. I'm a sucker for gore too! It's hard to find a good line for description and people with weaker stomachs though, and my descriptions scare some of my friends off, hahaha. It's definitely not Corpse Party level or Higurashi, but there's still hope. (If you've never played those games and like gaming, you might like them, there are playthroughs on YT, too). Also, the original plan was for them to go somewhere _other_ than the crime scene, but they didn't listen. "Nah, this'll do". :D**

* * *

Well into the afternoon, Takasugi finally turned over in his bed. Initially, he found the unfamiliar room baffling, and it took him a moment to remember the new hide out. He was still tired, despite sleeping in. More frustrated than when he'd climbed in bed, or the car ride back. It was as if the entire night had been constructed to torture him. It gave him too much to think about, as if he hadn't already had enough. Kinu hadn't even followed him back, or returned that night at all, she'd just wanted to get rid of him.

Leaning back onto his elbow, Takasugi brought the flame of a match to the tobacco in his pipe. Deeply inhaled the smoke, hoping it would serve to relieve his vexation. Even as he felt the nicotine enter his blood stream, it did nothing to quell the physical ache of his muscles. Nor did it stave off the less than appropriate thoughts racing through his mind. Though he had fully intended to take her there, she'd had something else in mind. He still couldn't believe she'd stopped him there. Just as he was about to overcome the obstacle of their clothes.

Takasugi found himself stuck somewhere between needing to get her into his bed or just going somewhere else. As hard as she'd denied him, he doubted she'd come around any time soon.

But maybe he could convince her.

Then again, maybe he shouldn't try.

It'd be easier to take his frustrations out on somebody else, there'd be no hassle from Kawakami. No personal exchange or interaction. He was too distracted to think clearly, or plan how to get their "guest" to Amagi's house without using somebody the older man would recognize. Using his group would be the only way to be sure that he could trust the driver. And it couldn't be Kinu, that dreadfully cruel girl. She just kept tempting him. He hadn't been pursuing her in the slightest. Hadn't even hinted at interest, ever, and she continued to spin her wicked web of immorality and general treachery. To ensnare him with stupid jokes, laughing, and various other physical urges that he didn't care to acknowledge or define.

Kawakami couldn't be the driver either, he was probably the most recognizable of the group other than Takasugi. The one eyed man didn't want to send Matako on her own. She was fully capable, but prone to flights of fancy and saying or doing almost anything that came to mind. Too reckless to go unsupervised. He imagined that she would possibly storm into Amagi's mansion to give him a piece of her mind if the opportunity presented itself. Take him out on her own, when Takasugi wanted to do it himself. He was enjoying the game of cat and mouse and looked forward to setting his plan in motion. Didn't want her to get in the way.

Then there was Takechi. He was... distinct. A bit hard to forget if he opened his mouth and a coward. He would probably follow Takasugi's instructions to a tee and get the hell out of there. Amagi had only seen him once, maybe twice. He was probably the best bet.

But what if he did the weird thing with the brushes again?

No, he wouldn't do that. Probably.

Takechi was weak though, and if he got into any trouble he would likely be slaughtered. If Matako went with him, that base would be covered and he'd likely keep her in check as well. Just by being there. She'd want to get away from him as quickly as possible, so she'd take care of the job and leave.

The entire day was uneventful. No visits from Kinu, or news on the status of her task. There was an entertaining news report on the bodies being found in the parking lot during the night. No camera recordings, luckily. He hadn't even considered the possibility of security cameras before charging in. He'd have to be more careful if he did anything like that with Kinu again; her hair would give her away. Hours were wasted mostly reading, planning world domination and the likes. Late into the evening, Takasugi was locked into an intense battle of wits and strategy with Kawakami. They're broken out the chess set and sake. Had been a the same game for over an hour and it was bloody battle.

Matako had stretched across the tatami, barely a meter from the table and leaning up on her elbows. Buried in a magazine. Somewhere in the house, Takechi was undoubtedly being a creep. Takasugi didn't need to know what he was doing to be sure of that. Probably poking around in the room with Kinu's name on the door, as he'd found the man the previous night. He didn't know why, it all seemed old. Like something she'd preserved from her preteen years with stupid pictures and old clothes.

Actually, that could have been the reason he was in there...

"Shinsuke, I dare say you're not even trying." Kawakami moved his rook, and the second he placed it, Takasugi leaned up. He was right. He'd been locked in checkmate. Had lost the third game. It was unusual for him to loose all three in a row, though a game between him and Kawakami was always a toss up. Leaning back, The one eyed man studied the board. He'd taken a good number of Kawakami's pieces, but it hadn't been enough. He'd been aiming for that damn rook for a while now, when he should have been focusing on the king.

With a sigh, he accepted his defeat. He just wasn't in the mood for games. No, he wanted something more entertaining. Blood, carnage, revenge, sex. Something that would relieve the ever growing pressure inside of him. A light chime took the room and both Takasugi and Matako peered at Kawakami as he took out his phone. He answered it after checking the main screen. Stood and lazily wandered to the door for privacy.

"Sure, just come in. I'll meet you down there." As the door closed behind him, Takasugi leaned into his open palm. Was it that annoying girl? It had to be. She'd be the only one coming over. Just as he heard Kawakami close his phone, another voice graced his ear.

"If he attacks me, don't kill him."

Were they going to mess with Umeki? He hadn't thought of the man all day, but now that he did, it was possible that he's overlooked some sort of responsibility. Was he supposed to feed him? Give him water, and clean him up? It wasn't like Umeki could walk to the nearest bathroom and relieve himself. There'd definitely be a mess waiting for anybody that went down there.

Curiosity piqued, Takasugi found himself standing. She'd given the man to him, if they were doing anything, he should be aware. And she should have called him to subdue the man if things escalated. Matako glanced up at him for a split second as he started to the door, and before he knew it, she was following him. Trailed behind him down the hallway and to the basement door.

He'd commanded everybody to stay out, but couldn't find it in himself to care as he let himself in and descended the steps; blonde in tow. The familiar fluorescent glow greeted him, alongside the smell, and the two that had already entered barely acknowledged him when he reached the concrete floor. Kinu had already set out her tools, and was at Umeki's side; syringe in hand.

The naked man was hissing up at her. Struggling against the needle in his arm, but barely able to move.

"Umeki, this is a safety procedure. I'm going to untie you, but I want you to know that if you attack me, you'll die. This just makes it safer for both of us, understood?" He was nodding at her voice, and his incessant pulling at the restraints died. His hostility edged with hope, and as Kinu stepped back, Kawakami stared down at the man; hand on his sword.

Behind Takasugi, Matako had frozen. She didn't dare move, even as he left her. What was meant as a split second lingered. Stretched to full minutes as Matako stepped into the room. Took in the sight of the naked man covered in his own waste. Caked with dried blood and fixed to the table.

"This... This is sick!"

"Matako-Chan..." Kawakami was the first to address her. He moved closer and released the hilt of his sword as Matako stepped back.

"What is this..? What are you doing to him?" When all of the eyes in the room fixed to her, she found understanding. Tight-jawed and disgusted.

"Help-" The moment the man on the table spoke, Kinu turned away. Covered his mouth in the rag she'd used before and started to shove it down his throat. She entrusted damage control to Takasugi and Kawakami, knowing that nothing she said could alleviate the tension.

"Didn't I say that nobody came in the basement?"

"Matako-Chan, go back upstairs." Kawakami cut in before she could answer Takasugi. Her eyes darted between Kawakami, then Takasugi. They ultimately settled on Kinu, and as the girl turned back to the table to refill the syringe, Matako spoke to her.

"This is sick! What's wrong with you?"

"Matako-Chan..." Palms on display, Kawakami ushered the woman towards the stairs. She hardly moved. Took a single step back before stopping to wait for an answer.

"He's been down here all this time? Just waiting?"

The more she spoke, the more damaged the situation became. How could they convince Umeki that he was there under Amagi's orders? How could they make him want to sacrifice his life for their purpose? Takasugi glared at the blonde, unmoving. She'd been with them so long. He couldn't harm her. She was a crucial part of the group and as ignorant as she was to his plan, he couldn't actually punish her.

"Just go back upstairs, I'll explain everything." Kawakami had been successful in forcing her back to the stairs. Making her retreat, as little distance as that may have entailed. She was herded to the door and escorted out by Kawakami, and for the third time in two nights, Takasugi found himself alone with the girl. She didn't speak to him. Rather, focused on the man in front of her.

"Umeki, I'm sorry we were disturbed. She's new. Doesn't know the whole story. I'm going to let you out now, okay?" A nod signaled for the girl to use her hedge clippers; what they usually did, Takasugi didn't want to know. As the man was released, he sat up on the table and removed the rag from his mouth. Rubbed his wrists as she moved to his knees. "This is going to hurt, but I want to know if you can stand. And you need a bath." As Kinu clipped the nylon ropes, the man's legs were freed. He extended them in front of himself and she stepped back. Let him rub his joints to massage the circulation back into his extremities.

As suddenly as she had been at his side, Kinu was locking the tools back into the cabinet. Getting rid of anything that could be a weapon, aside from the rope. The blond man was still rubbing at his knees when she glanced back at Takasugi. Gave him a clear message with her eyes. If he tried anything, she needed him to take care of it. He could do that, easily. When the girl crossed the basement to the porcelain tub and started the water, Umeki glanced back at Takasugi. Already trying to plot his escape.

"What's going on?"

"We want you to know exactly what's happening and why. You weren't selected at random. We were under specific orders to kill you." With every word, Umeki's frown became more prominent. His wounds had scabbed over, and though he no longer bled, the bright pink flesh around each gash let on that each injury was still tender.

"What? Specific orders? Who would want to kill me?" Panic crept back into his voice, and as the man stared at Takasugi, he continued to question everything he'd been told. "What are you talking about?"

"Umeki, can you stand?" Kinu moved back across the room. Left the water running as she stopped in front of the man and peered up at him.

"I- I don't know."

This was risky. Releasing him at all was dangerous and Takasugi couldn't help but mentally scold himself for not considering the factors sooner. The man was still twice Kinu's size. Even without a weapon and weakened, he'd still be able to overwhelm her with his body weight. It would have been smarter for him and Kawakami to do this, without Kinu. There were too many variables and possibilities for him to predict every possible move the man could make. The one eyed man closed some of the distance between him and the pair at the table.

If something went wrong, he'd have to be able to react quickly.

"Try anything and we'll kill you here and now. If you want to know what's going on, you need to cooperate." Without waiting for an answer, Kinu grabbed the man's arm and helped him from the table. The moment his weight was shifted, he stumbled and took her with him a step. Was barely caught and supported upright, but with each slow movement, they made it to the running bath. A long low hiss escaped the man as he was eased in, and the flow of water was severed.

After offering him a cloth and bar of soap, Kinu set to wiping and disinfecting the table. Only returned to the bath to fill a bucket with water and rinse it off.

"Amagi knows you were sleeping with Mei, Umeki." The statement hung in the air, and though it held no emotional meaning to Takasugi, the man in the bath came to an abrupt halt. He stared at the girl's back as she sprayed the newly empty table with another layer of disinfectant. Didn't even turn back to see his wide eyes or the slump of his shoulders. "He set everything up to trick you. Wants us to kill you here, but we feel bad for you." At that line, Kinu stopped. From the corners of her eyes, she met Takasugi.

"See," He started, taking the conversational wagon for his own. "We understand that attraction makes people irrational. It's not fair that he'd treat you like this; as long as you've been loyal to him. A _friend_, even. But money and power corrupts, and he's an overgrown child. Wants everything, even if it's not feasible." Ever so slowly, Umeki started to wash himself again. His gaze set on the bubbly water in front of him.

"It wasn't like that. We were in _love_. We- we were going to leave together..." His voice broke and a low edge took the words. That was even better. At the confession, Kinu faced the man. It seemed she'd picked up on exactly what Takasugi was thinking.

"That was the problem. He _knew_, Umeki. He wanted to take her after getting his inheritance and you were an obstacle."

"She tried to leave him for you but he wouldn't have it. So he set her up. That party..." Takasugi added to Kinu's claim, and the man in front of them shook his head.

"No..." Barely audible, he denied everything he'd heard. "No, I don't believe you!"

"You don't have to." Shrugging the words off, Kinu sighed. She gazed at Takasugi, a spark in her eyes. An invisible smile had started to pull at the edges of her mouth. "Looks like he doesn't want revenge. We might as well just kill him now and claim the reward; there's no point in feeding him. Let's play a game or something afterwards."

"Some people stay meek their entire lives." The man in the tub had stopped to process their words. To dip into the conversation that he wasn't a part of and piece together what they were implying. "They'll never stand up for themselves... The honor of their so-called loved ones. It's a _pity_." Just as Umeki leaned forward to shield himself from the harsh reality they had fabricated, Takasugi murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. "That _poor_ girl. If only she'd known he was such a coward. Chess?"

That did it. Just as Kinu nodded, Umeki tried to jump to his feet. Unsteadily pushed himself to his knees in splash of water and suds.

"_No!_ I'm not a coward! I'd do _anything_ for her!"

Slowly turning away from one another, they eyed the man in the tub. Takasugi was the only one to respond.

"_Anything_?"

* * *

It hadn't taken long to convince Umeki that their plan was the only way from there. Instead of tying him back to the table, they secured him to the solid metal waterlines beside the tub. Fed him, as promised, and even gave him a blanket for good measure. The plan was set for the next day, and before letting him go, they devised the best course of action. Kinu had the materials; glitter and confetti included. She'd use her funnel, as she had before, and simply pour everything down his throat along with a good portion of the cocaine she had left. Give him a nice cozy going away party.

Along with that, she'd popped the lenses out of a pair of glasses and had the camera ready. When she told Umeki that she had to cut his voice box, he started to protest. That was quickly silenced with a single question.

"Didn't you _love_ her?" She told him that she couldn't risk him telling Amagi she'd let him go. He willfully underwent the small surgery. Allowed her to put him under and cut into his throat; his last time on the table. Just after he'd wolfed down the rice and soup she'd brought him. Everything went smoothly, and after waking the man up they left him with a plastic bottle of wine; silently sobbing in the corner. He'd have his, _Takasugi's_, revenge.

Takasugi had left Kinu cleaning the basement. Didn't want to be around her any more than necessary. When he returned to the chess match he'd had with Kawakami, he found the man had reset the board and left. There wasn't any reason to leave it, seeing as to how he'd been defeated three times in a row. It just wasn't his night. As he eyed the pieces and reclaimed his pipe, the door slid open. Revealed Kinu for a split second before slamming shut and hiding her once more.

Staring at the entrance, Takasugi lowered his pipe. So... that wasn't awkward at all. There were no footsteps leading away. She was just standing there like a weirdo. Still peering at the door, Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. He moved to the door and slid it back open, only to find the girl gawking up at him.

"What are you-" Before he could even finish his question she dropped everything in her hands at the door way and ducked under his arm. Darted to the bathroom behind him and locked herself in it. He'd barely been able to turn before the door slapped shut. Left him frowning at the handle, perplexed beyond anything he'd admit.

Why the hell had she run from him? Too much time had been spent, negotiating with the man in the basement. All in semi-comfort with no tense glances or physical contact. They hadn't even come within five steps of one another, and now she wouldn't even speak to him. The one eyed man stooped to retrieve her abandoned items; it was all he could do not to confront her. It was obvious that he wasn't trying to harm her. In fact, contrary to common belief, he wasn't just some brute that smashed anything he could get his hands on. He was refined, _sophisticated_.

So why the fuck had that damn girl dashed into the bathroom and slammed a fucking door in his face?! Like she was hiding from a fucking killer or something. Maybe it was splitting hairs, but he wasn't _her_ killer, he was just a _regular_ killer. One that liked books and board games. And alcohol.

For somebody that didn't drink, she had a nice collection of all three of those things. Mostly the books.

There wasn't much left behind. A shirt and a towel. Pulling a thick, leather bound novel from the floor, Takasugi ran his hand over the crimson cover. _Conventional Existence_, a whimsically contemptuous masterpiece, dedicated to ridiculing all aspects of life. Takasugi had heard about this book. He had read reviews and searched libraries with the intent of never returning it. He had even gone so far as to order Kawakami to look for it online, adamant to find wherever the book was being housed and slaughtering all who told him that he could not take it. Nothing had been produced. Ever.

And here, in his hand, he held the original leather bound novel, which read "collector's edition" in fine silver print. It was clear that it had been carefully carved into the book, so to preserve the elegance of a real read. A true work of art, written by a man that had long since died.

He had to have it.

"Kinu," Raising his voice, Takasugi didn't dare to take his eye from the book. He feared it would dissolve into thin air if he did. He hadn't eaten the poison at Amagi's party, had he? He had been positive that care was taken to avoid such measures, and it was a bit late for it to kick in but... It seemed that he was hallucinating.

Walking to the door of the bathroom, Takasugi ran a hand over the book again. It was solid. He could feel the texture of the cover under his fingertips. Placing his hand to the door, the man leaned into it. He knew she could hear him. She had to hear him over the shower. He waited for a moment, taking in the intricate details. Studying the small dents and scratches that the cover had acquired throughout the years. In a matter of minutes the shower was turned off. He could hear Kinu poking around, and tapped the door again.

"Oi, come out here." Still, no response. He could just take the book. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? He deserved it, after she had treated him like some sort of womanizing abuser or something. Yeah, he could definitely say that she had treated him that way. As if she was running for her life when he just opened a door. The man drummed his fingers against the door again, not bothering to let himself be fazed by Kinu's lack of acknowledgement.

"Where'd you get this book?" Calmly murmuring to the door, Takasugi brought his hand back to the novel and opened the cover. It was engraved with antique designs, proving it's legitimacy. Pleading to be read. Even the pages had been yellowed with age. Under the cover, Takasugi found something even more amazing. Perfectly styled characters, all appearing to have been written by hand; followed by a lucid signature.

Dear god, it was autographed. He was going to have a heart attack. Even his pulse had increased as he read the words; a personal note to whomever had first received the novel. Something about their son coming home from a war, he didn't care, that wasn't the point. There was real, actual handwriting, from a dead genius that composed one of the most coveted novels he had ever heard of. And he was holding it.

He had the power.

"Which one?" The small voice behind him was unexpected. At some point, Takasugi had sat on the floor beside the bathroom door. He was busy relishing the sensation of getting his hands on the read after years of searching. How the hell had the girl gotten the book? How did she even know about it? She didn't look old enough to have ever even heard of it, be it in school or in the hushed whispers of a library. It occurred to him that she may have thought he'd been going through the shelf across the room.

"Conventional Existence." The moment he spoke, Kinu was closer. He could hear her moving behind him, as if she could see over his shoulder.

"Oh, that... Be careful with it, it's falling apart. That book's like two cent-"

"I know." Turning the page, Takasugi found another title page that began the list of chapters. "How did you find it? How much..?" The man trailed off, barely speaking the words as his eye drank the fine script of an artisan.

"It took forever... Please be careful, it's the most expensive thing I own..."

Over five hundred pages of unadulterated glory. Raw thoughts and observations that were nothing but the truth to his hungry eye. Few could appreciate fine literature. She had to let him borrow it. Forever. How could he get the girl to let him take it? He knew it was expensive, wondered how anybody could afford the literature, but didn't care to ask. The point was, she had it, and it was in his hands.

"Kitten, come out here."

A long drought of quiet was a clear enough answer, but Takasugi knew that he had to get her out of the bathroom if he wanted the book. Sure, he could walk away with it, but he would hate to have to kill her when she came for it. That would be a dreadful fight. If she tried to take it back, she would have no restraint. No doubt, the girl would be well prepared, knowing what she was up against, and he didn't feel like being gutted and having to fight through the pain to behead her. No, there was another way to the book, much more simple than that.

It was to keep doing what he had planned, and aim for her heart. Only love would make somebody do something so foolish as to part with the novel and he wasn't above stealing her trust for a moment. Well, more trust than what she had shown him, at least. At this point, it seemed the amount was little. However he may have thought he had won her over, he was wrong. If she wouldn't tell him where her bruises came from, her confidence in him was little to nothing.

"We still have a war to fight. You may have the game, but you're no match for me." Unable to fight his smirk, Takasugi flipped the page of the book. This was delightful. When he had mentioned chess, he hadn't even considered they'd actually play. Maybe it was the best way to get her out there. The fact that she'd almost hidden such a gem of a novel tickled him. She had to know he'd find it. Suddenly, stealing wives paled in comparison to never reading the book; the one time that he could thank his dick.

"Don't get cocky."

Oh, the puns. She was reading his mind. That sounded like a lead.

"Big words, for a small girl. It's fine, stay there, I understand. It's easier to hide than to accept defeat."

"Give me my shirt." Kinu's request was met with a short snicker.

"You don't have to force yourself, _Kitten_. War isn't for the _faint of heart_." It was working. He could hear the girl, just on the other side of the door. She had fallen for his ploy, and played right into his hands. The book was as good as his.

"I am a kitten, with claws. I'll _scratch_ you."

"Like a _ghost_?" Chuckling to himself, Takasugi heard a click. The door creaked open behind him and he peered up at the girl as her head poked out. She was frowning down at him, far too serious to be joking.

"Like a _kitten_. With _claws_."

When the man released a low tone of amusement, Kinu averted her gaze.

"Give me my shirt..."

"Not like I haven't already seen it." Still staring at the book, Takasugi awaited a response that never came. Stillness consumed the room, lapsing for the stray bump in the house or footsteps. "As long as you keep your panties on." The man peered back at Kinu, smirking. Quietly urging her to speak. She was hiding behind the door, still looking away from him.

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

"Because, I have no reason to hide my intentions." One hand worked to close the novel in his lap as Takasugi extended his leg. He motioned for the girl to come out, fully aware of her hesitation. "Use a towel." Still watching the girl, he raised a brow. This would work. She was already considering his words. Now that he thought about it, something was off about her. She was far too distant. Physically speaking. Well, her mentality wasn't far from her physical discomfort, but... She was more alert than usual.

Jittery, and quick to respond or jump to conclusions.

"You're sober, aren't you?"

A vague nod spoke louder than any word the girl could have uttered. Before he knew it, Takasugi found himself releasing a heavy sigh. Dependency was nothing to take lightly. He knew exactly what the girl needed.

A box of pocky and a smoke break. She was having pocky withdraws.

Standing up, the man tucked his latest read under his arm. He turned to the girl and braced the door with his palm before she could force it shut. Once more, Kinu was wary. The girl seemed to have forgotten about the barely fogged mirror behind her. Though his voice was austere, olive iris dour, his murmur edged with the reluctance of warmth.

"Where's your stash?"

Nothing but disapproval. He could never consent to her habits. Smoking, letting herself get kicked around, what else would she do? If this was her in mild depression, what would severe self-loathing inflict upon her psyche?

"Chess..."

He had already turned away when the door of the bathroom opened. The towel he'd left at his side was scooped up. Walking to the chess set, the man glanced back at Kinu. She stood in the doorway, wrapping herself in the towel as he examined the game on the table. A small drawer on the base of the board proved to be what he was looking for. It was smart enough to be stupid; hiding drugs in plain sight.

With ease, the man located a small bag, cigarillo, and grinder. He sat down after closing the drawer; not caring to look at Kinu.

Why had he volunteered to do this?

Better yet, why did he know how? The knowledge was of a junkie, yet Takasugi had never been such. It was like rolling a cigarette. With drugs and an oversized paper.

The man rolled the side of the cigar between his lips, taking care to thoroughly lick its surface before running the nail of his thumb down the center of it. Takasugi could feel Kinu's eyes on him. She was watching him with such intensity that he couldn't help but notice. His head was down as he focused on the ingredients in his lap, but Kinu's attention was obvious.

After emptying the guts of the cigarillo, the man processed the drugs. Apparently, the girl wasn't one for quality. Either that or she was broke. Takasugi took his time separating the seeds and picking out each thick stem to leave nothing but the smokable green substance itself. Then the grinder came into play.

By now, Kinu was entering the room. She slowly slipped to the tatami beside him. Watched as he brought the cigar back to his thin lips, his tongue wetting the paper so to avoid breaking it. Complete silence had settled over them. Takasugi was busy rolling everything together. His back was lax, shoulder hunched, as he wet the short edge of the cigar with his tongue and stuck it to itself.

When he was finished shaping the cigar, he placed the bag and nearly-full grinder next to the tobacco. The seeds and stems were added to the waste pile, and the cigar was run through the flame of a lighter to harden the shell. Kinu's gaze asked a question he didn't care to actually acknowledge.

Yes. He knew these things. He wasn't a terrorist for nothing.

Not that drugs had to do with terrorism in any way. Unless, of course, that was one's chosen impact on the country of their loathing.

A tiny lick of marijuana had stuck to his tongue, and Takasugi scraped it off with his front teeth, lightly chewing. It wasn't enough to get anybody high, just a taste. Finally, the blunt was propped in his hand, pointed upward as he offered it to the girl. The slight turn of his head was enough to show that he hadn't wanted to make it. Hadn't wanted her to smoke or dull her senses in his presence, yet had assisted her, nonetheless.

Kinu seldom indulged in sentimentality, but the gesture was much appreciated. She took the cigar from the man's hand, refusing to look at him as he reached for his pipe.

"It's so... round..." Shifting her gaze, Kinu turned it over in her fingertips, examining every skillfully placed edge. It was perfect. Like a thin cigarette.

"Don't get used to it." A lighter was flicked and used to spark the man's pipe. Afterwards, it was held her way, waiting for her ignition. Olive met ice for a split second, yet the contact was quickly broken. Still, he closely watched her every move. He didn't even seem to care that she was wrapped in a black towel.

Nevertheless, the girl brought the edge of her cigar to the flame. When smoke slipped through her lips, the light died, and Takasugi turned back to his book. Had he done enough to read it? Had he earned the book, as well as some form of trust from the girl? She wasn't looking at him, or making any sort of expression, but he knew that focus would be a hard thing to keep.

"Chess?" His suggestion was met with a hum of agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This update came pretty quickly (cause it was written drunk)! Hope everybody enjoys!**

**Synnocence: I had a feeling you'd have played those games! And yessss, Taka rolling was unexpectedly pleasing. He seems like the kinda guy that would be a perfectionist about it and just have a hidden talent for rolling better than anybody else. And nails on a chalkboard, I agree! Matako just didn't expect that, but Kawakami hopefully reached a nice conclusion with her (I say hopefully because even if I have an idea, characters tend to do what they want, ultimately). We'll see! :D**

* * *

"Checkmate." Frowning at the board between them, Kinu leaned up.

"You cheated." An accusatory glance was cast his way for the second time that night as Takasugi declared his win. Before they settled in, the girl had found the large baggy shirt and pulled it over herself to abandon her towel. Though he had wondered why she owned something so clearly ill-fitted, Takasugi refrained from asking. Moreover, she had pulled the shirt on over her towel; preventing even a glance of anything remotely desirable.

"It's called _skill_." Smirking the words, the man lifted his pipe to his lips. Across from him, Kinu dropped her third box of pocky, one for each game.

"No, it's called the _prick _defense." An overly playful snicker escaped the girl as she reached for her fourth box and pulled the cardboard tab from the center. Raising his head, Takasugi eyed the girl.

"You mean the _Pirc _Defense?"

"Prick, in _your _case." It wasn't unexpected, Kinu had been poking fun at him for hours. Water off his back. A broad grin was flashed at the girl as he humored her attempt at sparking his wrath. She wouldn't win tonight.

"You're just mad that your Queen's Gambit was no match."

"I got you the second time." Locking her eyes to his, Kinu lifted a chocolate stick to her lips. "One more move and I would have had you again, too."

"You _wish_." With a shake of his head, Takasugi opened the drawer on the board and laid the pieces inside. He collected the game and lifted it up; replacing it on the shelf across the room. As he turned back to the girl, she quickly looked away, muttering.

"Typical, that you would go for two queens."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nothing was offered as Takasugi took the book he had found and scooted onto a dresser beside the window. It wasn't like his previous ledge, but it would work. One leg idly hung over the edge while his other served as a resting point for his elbow. The man leaned back against the wall, flicking through the pages of his newest read as if he could absorb information with a glance.

"Let me borrow this."

Frowning, Kinu turned towards Takasugi again. She was still seated at the table, a short distance away; munching on the sticks of minty perfection. And she was too tired to think. He wanted her book? Hadn't she just told him that it was the most expensive thing she owned? Nobody in their right mind would lend their entire life's savings to another person; weird semi-friend or not.

"Hm... No." Daggers were glared at her, but Kinu couldn't care less. That was her book. It had cost as much as a car, or a small human slave-boy, and she wasn't about to let it venture into the world alone. Or with Takasugi, the bastard would probably return it covered in blood stains. Or worse. Dog-eared page markers.

Just the thought made her cringe.

"I'm taking it back home." Pushing herself up, Kinu crossed the room. Glanced over the man's shoulder. Disappointment hung in the air, mostly in the sense of "probably going to strangle Kinu", but she didn't care. About the disappointment, that was. Nevertheless, Takasugi didn't reproach the subject. He simply read, showing no concern for her answer.

Moment's passed, and the girl tugged at Takasugi's forearm. When he folded the book and placed his palm on the surface under him, the girl subtly moved closer. Before he knew it, she was slipping onto the dresser beside him. Practically sliding into his lap; as if it was natural and he would have no objection to such. Well, verbally, he had no objection. But that didn't mean that he liked it. She had just refused to give him the damn book! And here she was, innocently sliding into his form and lifting the book as if she was reading it too!

She had already read it.

She had no right.

"How far have you gotten?"

Glaring down at the girl, Takasugi grasped the book around her. She had sunk into his shoulder, still eating her pocky and toying with the fabric of her loose shirt in a futile attempt to pull it over her scarred legs.

"The tavern... He just walked into the brothel."

"Ah," Nodding Kinu snapped one of her sticks in half. She glanced upward after chewing and found the man coldly staring down at her. Blankly peering back, Kinu held her biscuit stick to her lips. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the man was either homicidally sulking or just homicidal. It was somewhat unnerving, being subjected to his vexation; exciting and deflating all in one look.

And cute.

Why did she think it was cute?

He was clearly plotting her demise, but she wanted to be closer. More so than just to be beside him. The man smelled of tobacco, his cologne barely tracing the scent with wisps of something natural. She couldn't put her finger on it, hadn't the faintest clue of what it could be, but... Takasugi was definitely going to strangle her. That was somewhat intimate, right? Like doing weird things in the dark with each other, it was equivalent to that. Probably. Well... She would die, but...

She'd never wanted to be strangled so badly.

Oh god, he was still glaring at her.

Was she making a funny face? He didn't look amused. What was she even thinking? And Takasugi hadn't looked away. Neither had she, but that wasn't the point.

"If you really want to read it, that's fine... Just keep it here..." The edge of his sharp gaze dulled, yet the man remained still. Apparently, they were having a staring competition. "I'll... I could stay over or... I could leave you alone..." Now she sounded desperate. There was no happy medium. Couldn't she have made that sound cooler? Said some that didn't scream, "please let me visit you, I'll even pretend to not be here if you do"? He was probably making fun of her in his mind now. His expression was unreadable. She didn't know if it was detestment or killing intent.

She was inviting him to borrow the book and she didn't even know him that well. How old was he? Gintoki had said they grew up together, they were probably about the same age. Oh god. She was a gold digger. Was that the proper term? Was there a pun that would fit this situation? Something that she could say to change his expression? Surely, this was no staring competition. He was expecting something from her.

"You blinked." A finger pointed towards her eyes and Kinu's brow furrowed.

Ah, damn it- it _was _a staring competition!

She was over processing everything again!

Without another word, Takasugi fixed his attention on the book he had propped in his lap. Kinu remained still, witnessing an upward tug at the edge of his mouth. He had tricked her into that desperate invitation. Undoubtedly, Takasugi had been well aware of what he was doing.

Nevertheless, he immediately shifted the air around him. His silent hostility crumbled to comfortable quiet as he focused on the novel in his hand. Kinu grasped the other side of the book, skimming over the familiar words as fingers slid up the nape of her neck and into her hair.

"_You're too easy_..." Low words proved Takasugi's guilt, yet received no visible opposition. Aside from his hand being batted away. Chuckling at the mild display of annoyance, the man released the book in favor of his pipe. Kinu instinctively replaced his grasp and held the novel as it had been before; providing the perfect hands-free reading while he sparked his tobacco again. His arm draped over her waist and the girl leaned back against him, after having been forced to allow him to move.

"The library didn't even know what this was. They were about to throw it out, but when I wanted to buy it, they slapped a huge price on it and said they would hold it until I could pay..." Murmuring, Kinu gazed up at the man. Smoke eased from his lips as he met her mismatched eyes, one crystalline and the other a deep pool of blue.

"And you let them?" The question earned a wry grin.

"Of course. They don't throw books in the garbage. They burn them- like an actual fire. It was worth it."

He hadn't known that. How could he have guessed that? Who would throw a pile of perfectly good books into a fire? What about hobos? Hobos needed to read too. Maybe a hobo would come along with an insatiable craving for knowledge instead of... Oh, he didn't know, drugs?

"You know, there's even a picture of the old rimestock in here... That's why I wanted this version." As soon as she spoke, Kinu was fixing a small tether on the page he was reading and flipping through the book.

"The almanac?"

"Yeah... It's not translated, but I wrote down the alphabet and defined some of the phrases and words..." Her voice grew lower, more focused, as she found the page in question and held it up for Takasugi to see. Runic characters stretched across the antique paper, some a bright shade of red and the rest black. Between the two pages rested a folded sheet of notebook paper, which Kinu quickly opened.

She turned to grin up at him, obviously proud of her efforts. It was likely that this was the first time she had been able to show anybody what she had accomplished. Fully engrossed in the mystery of the page, Takasugi raised his hand from the girl's waist and grasped the paper. The entire time, Kinu smiled. Her handwriting wasn't the best. It wasn't sloppy, per say, but it wasn't careful either. As if it had been written in haste, possibly an excitable mull of her actual writing form.

All of the translations were related to plants. Distilling liquids and off-hand magic incantations. Some key words were left out, yet Takasugi could figure the point.

"Medicine?"

"Mhmm. It's all about choosing herbs that grow in the mountains. But I couldn't find some of the words... And they leave a lot out... Some of it doesn't have a translation..." With a flick of her eyes, Kinu was back to being still. Allowing Takasugi to make what he could of the page until he had his fill of the language. He folded the paper as it had been before and replaced it in the book. Though he offered no opinion of the matter, he had to admit; it was unexpected. Who would go to such lengths to fully understand and enjoy a single novel?

Their reading resumed as the man tapped his canines to the metal mouthpiece of his pipe. Kinu said nothing else about the subject, and the room fell silent.

The iffy wording of the book was enough to occasionally force Takasugi to pause and search his mind for root words; prefixes and suffixes that could make sense of the text. When he took hold of the book, Kinu released one side. No time was needed for the girl to have another pocky stick in her mouth. Takasugi placed his pipe on the desk, drinking the light story and details.

One line in particular caught his eye. The protagonist, a man foreign to the land, had stumbled upon a brothel, run by women. But the subjects in the brothel were far from such. It was said that women from every town and village ventured to that particular brothel to experience the incapacitating power that men had taken from them. The populace of the town was similar to an Amazonian tribe; predominantly women, with a few poor men that were subject to their desires.

Possibly only kept around for reproductive purposes.

In this particular brothel, the man was witnessing strippers of his own gender being pawed over by a group of lewd women.

_The male ecdysiast's dodrantal instrument impressed the ladies greatly_.

Frowning at the line, Takasugi processed it. Ecdysiast... That was probably a stripper... But that other word... He wasn't even finished with the first chapter and he was stumped.

"Uh... What does that mean?" She had to know. A keen eye seemed to be laughing up at him. Instead of giving a direct answer, Kinu decided to toy with him.

"Do _you _have a _dodrantal instrument_?" The question only served to further baffle him. Were they talking about his..? Surely, the girl was far too reserved to ask him such a question, but... There was only one way to play this off.

"Do you even _know _what that _means_?" Calmly murmuring back to her, Takasugi remained still. Kinu peered up at him as if he had just told a joke. Her lips curved upward as she met his eye. She did. Of course she knew, she had probably read it multiple times. How dare she read it before him. Kinu knew the definition of all the words, and he didn't doubt it for a second. If she had spent so much time deciphering runic text, she had definitely taken the time to look up the words.

"Of or consisting of nine inches in len-" A palm clapped over the girl's mouth and pulled her back against Takasugi's chest. Her side of the book fell as she gripped his wrist, pulling against it to finish her vocabulary lesson, but he had already heard enough.

Maybe it was just her, but she thought she had seen his sneer transform. He had appeared to have been caught off guard, and she was reduced to laughing into his hand.

It didn't take long for the girl to resign. When she finally gave up her question, Takasugi released her and commenced the reading. Well, he had hoped to. Kinu started again, stealing his attention from the book.

"The language is difficult... I hadn't seen anything like it before, so after buying it, I had to try to understand it..." Sinking further into his shoulder, Kinu placed her box of pocky on the desk beside them. She started to twiddle her thumbs, accepting that she wouldn't get an answer to her ridiculous inquiry. "There's a lot of Victorian era smut and barbaric fights..." With a sigh, Kinu seemed to relax. Maybe it was the weed; finally getting to her. The girl's voice was growing lower. She barely turned to the side, still humming at him. "The library had burned everything else..."

"So what did you use?" After a long pause, Takasugi glanced down at the girl and murmured back. She'd completely abandoned the point of her statements. Unless she could see through her eyelids, she wasn't reading with him anymore.

"I got a... at a bookstore... It's on the shelf. Thirteenth to fifteenth century... The other is all sixteenth... 'n' obscure modern words..." An unmistakable slur crept into the girl's words and she shifted again, her voice barely audible.

"Good dictionaries... some Latin... green and phalerated... pictures... if you're uncomfortable..."

Staring down at the girl, Takasugi watched her lips. They were still moving. She was still talking but he couldn't hear anything. Eventually, the girl's quiet mull died. She remained leaned onto him. Despite the fact that she appeared to be sleeping, her arms were still crossed. One hand loosely gripped her arm, while her other rested in her lap. Steady breaths escaped the girl; a sign of her exhaustion. She had just passed out while she was talking. What the fuck had she been doing all day?

With nothing else to do, Takasugi focused on the book.

He read for hours, ignoring each light mumble from the girl and when she barely stirred to re-position herself. Nothing seemed to change over the span of his consciousness. If something escaped him, he figured that he could go back and check it out later. Otherwise, he would have to get up and find those dictionaries. To move was to risk awakening the girl, and he saw no point of that.

If she had been tired enough to fall asleep while talking, he figured he could let her rest. Just this once. Not like he was going anywhere. The novel was as good as he had expected. Better, actually.

By the time Takasugi found himself unable to hold his eye open, morning light was peeking through the curtains. Kinu had turned over in his lap, her arm lazily hanging over the edge of the the dresser. The one eyed man placed the book on the surface and a hand on the girl's head. His fingers easily mixed with her hair, combining the two tones in an indistinguishable blur as he nudged her with his leg.

"Oi, Kitten... wake up." The murmur didn't rouse the girl at all. She hadn't even shifted in place. "Come on, I need to go." It was true. He could only imagine the hot bowl of bitch-face that was awaiting him when Kawakami pointed out he'd excluded him from his plan. Be it Kawakami or Matako. The deaf man would insist that he was unreliable, and the blonde would beg to know why he hadn't returned to his room. He knew she knew, she always did. There was no way to escape it.

Just as he was about to nudge the girl again the door to the room slid open. Kawakami had started in, looking down the hall for some reason.

"Shinsuke,"

Peering at the deaf man across the room, Takasugi held up a single finger. His friend paused and tilted his head. Was struck dumb at the odd scene, but made a full recovery. When he walked into the room, it became clear that Kawakami wasn't going to go away.

"Have you been here all night?" And he was still talking despite clearly being instructed not to.

"Kinu," A low groan escaped the girl and though it didn't seem possible, her weight pushed him farther into the dresser. She wasn't giving up. He knew that he would get no rest if stayed there. Especially with Kawakami staring at him with his stupid long face. Reluctantly peering down at the girl, Takasugi weighed his options. He could stay and be trapped and forced to endure Kawakami's stare while he was tired, or somehow slip away and deal with the deaf man later.

"There's breakfast..." Kawakami was still looking at him as he tried to rouse the girl. What was wrong with her? She was impossible wake up. The last time he'd tried to wake her she'd done the same thing. Just laid there and protested if a hint of consciousness made and appearance.

The man carefully eased his arm under Kinu. She offered no resistance when he pulled her up and worked his other arm under the bends of her legs. She had to move and let him up. That was not an option. If he slept as he was... Well, nothing, but he didn't want to. Walls were hard, that was a law of physics or something. And Kawakami was making things weird.

Kinu was easily lifted from his lap and moved to the side. The girl was replaced as she had been before, and the box of pocky that she had forgotten was moved. As his friend waited, Takasugi slipped from the dresser. A single narrowed eye was shot towards the deaf man, and he followed Takasugi on his way to the door. They managed to sneak out of the room without waking the girl. Not that she would have, anyway.

* * *

Immediately upon waking, Kinu prepared Umeki. She gave the man a generous drink and whatever other substances he requested. Allowed him to snort over half of the cocaine she'd stashed and gave him a cigar for himself. By the time she left the hideout, he was completely fucked up. No chance of turning back. He'd accepted the C4, as well as the glitter and confetti, though he'd needed some assistance to get it down. Plenty of water, alcohol, and food.

With the man set, she hooked the camera feed to the main TV in the house and took her leave. She had other things to do. Needed to meet with her fiance and pick a cake. Basic lover shit. She didn't bother to speak with Takasugi again. Rather, took comfort in telling Kawakami and having him pass on the message.

Takasugi would start from his end when he could, and she would be settled in with Amagi to watch the show in person. Everything went smoothly. She arrived just on time to be forced into what Amagi considered appropriate garb. An overly expensive yukata and stupid bun that felt like a bird's nest. The caterers met them in a room the family had endearingly named the "casual lounge". There was nothing casual about it. Aside from the few sitting areas and distinct lack of a TV, it was just as iffy as the rest of the house. Had one comfortably large circular table sandwiched between four chairs. Amagi greeted Kinu with a light kiss on the cheek, and her skin crawled as deeply as her mind reeled. That wasn't normal.

He'd donned his usual suit and tie, as if he was too good for standard Japanese clothes. In love with westernized uniforms and the likes that were itchy and clung to every ounce of skin. The man took her by the hand and led her to their table, free of his usual grin. Made casual conversation while they waited.

"You've been working more. It's straining our schedule." He sipped his water and dabbed at his lips with a napkin. Didn't bother to look at her.

"Hm..."

"Will you have time Wednesday again? I have a meeting with the paper and it's about the engagement. They're taking a _Lucky Woman _stance, so it's crucial you're with me."

Lifting her glass of milk, Kinu nodded. She sipped the beverage as he continued. It didn't take more than an intensive stare to make it through a conversation with him. The most he would usually ask was if her day went well and yes or no questions. It left her to nod and shake her head. Unless he was making plans she didn't have to listen.

"So I wanted to talk about my associates. You know, the two that sold us those guns."

That was her cue to listen. So much for entertaining herself with daydreams. Kinu tilted her head to signal that she was listening. Dabbed at her mouth with the table towel, as he so loved.

"I need another deal for them. Something to bring them here. They don't really talk about what they do, but I can't use guns again. I need something different."

"I don't know what they do either..." It was true, but Amagi seemed displeased with the answer. He leaned back in his chair and tried to engage her in eye contact.

"Surely you have something in mind. One of those brutes said that you'd cooked for him before."

"That was a lie. He's playing with you." Meeting his gaze, Kinu set her glass on the table. "I don't know any of them."

That seemed to make him more suspicious. Even so, as he tried to push her, the caterer entered the room with four plates of cake. They were set on the table and explained to them. Each had a unique flavor and hint to accentuate it. They shared one slice for each and dug their forks into opposite sides. Compared their tastes to choose the best. A standard vanilla with chestnut extract, which was apparently important.

They were left to enjoy the samples among themselves and as they finished Amagi stood.

"Come here, Inoue,"

Though she paused, she knew she had no choice. When was the plan going to start? Kinu carefully eased out of her chair and met the man halfway around the table. Remained perfectly still as he scooped her into a one armed hug.

"Women need physical contact for closeness. It's a sign of support, or affection. Something about the chemicals in your brain."

Was he trying to be nice to her? It sounded nice. She liked his description, and agreed. Women did, probably. She'd read that in a magazine at a gas station once. He was always doing expensive things and though she knew it was for publicity, she wondered if it was also with her in mind. The half-assed embrace was nice. He smelled weird, but that was alright. It wasn't a bad weird, just an odd weird, if that made sense. Just as the man's hand started to drift lower than her shoulders she pushed him off and reclaimed her seat.

He remained standing. Glared down at her as she took another bite of cake. Maybe that was inappropriate? Was there a rule about this that made it bad manners to eat? Regardless, that hug was more suspicious than anything she could have said.

"You always do this." Scowling down at her, Amagi started to close the distance between them when the door opened.

To Kinu's delight, a familiar blond man stumbled into the room; shoulders hunched and head down. Amagi recognized him immediately. Confronted him before he'd entered the room more than a step.

"_Good God, man_, can't you see I'm busy? Why the hell are you here?!" Leaning back into her chair, Kinu watched as Umeki approached. This was going to be great. The older man was visibly distraught by the random guest. Crossed his arms and clicked the rings on his fingers together in impatience. "You think you can just barge in here, half drunk and stumbling all over the place?"

Before he'd reached the middle of the room, the ground shook with a boom. The building's frame wavered, and chunks of floor slid into themselves. Eased into the ground to make way for a crumbling foundation. Something directly under them had detonated, and Kinu knew it was the black car. She'd rigged it up nicely, just before leaving. Kawakami had the brilliant idea of sending it back as a clear message. Arms outstretched for balance, Amagi grasped the table.

"What the _hell _was _that_? Umeki, what do you want?" Slowly easing away from the table, Kinu backed against the wall. Maybe it wasn't safe to remain seated. Umeki was closing the distance between them and Amagi wasn't approaching him at all. She was surprised that her fiance hadn't already taken out his pistol. The closer Umeki drew, the further Kinu backed away. If she waited there, the explosion would take her too. It was true that she wanted to see it, but she didn't want to become a part of it.

"_Out with it man_, I don't have all day." He still hadn't seen the cuts. Hadn't realized that Umeki was dressed in an ill-fitted robe that had once belonged to Kinu's grandfather. She'd have to complain about that later. If nothing else, the fact that he was wearing glasses should have let on, but her fiance seemed unaware. Sliding to the door, Kinu tried to estimate if she was a safe distance from them.

Just as Umeki looked up Amagi caught sight of the missing strip of skin on his face. The cut across his neck, and gashes that stretched to his jaw. A startled yelp escaped him and he backed into the table in a futile attempt at getting away. Umeki was far more dedicated.

He reached to wrap his arms around Amagi, and an ear shattering explosion consumed the room. Warmth splattered Kinu, as well as a line of something she didn't care to name. Across her face, strands of squishy matter wrapped around her hair. The table flew into the wall beside her, effectively cracking it. Amagi had cried out, and when the smoke cleared, Kinu caught sight of him. Coated in a sticky film of red and leaned back against the table. The room had been spattered in blood. Limbs had been blown apart and shot across the carpet to twitch at her feet.

Blood had seeped into her light yukata. Into the floor, and anything else it could touch. The ceiling, the walls, the cakes that had been lost as the table flipped. They had all been consumed in flesh and scarlet. The smell was the second thing to hit her senses, and though it was probably required, Kinu couldn't find it in herself to scream. Whatever she could muster wouldn't have been enough, anyway. It would lack surprise and enthusiasm, and possibly be more suspicious than remaining quiet.

All she knew was that Amagi was moving and it sent dread through her spine. He was singed, maybe. Injured, even, but the most satisfying sight was seeing him turn onto all fours and gape at himself. Brimming with horror, the man wiped at the red tinted confetti that had caked his face. Flung it to the ground as he turned his head. A low pained groan escaped him, hinting at confusion. All throughout the room, the glitter had made itself known. And the confetti; all Kinu could find was golden dinosaurs. They'd adorned the walls and clung to them with their scarlet glue. Kinu hadn't heard another sound from her fiance.

As much as she hated to admit it, Umeki had been an asset. Going so far as to destroy himself for Mei's honor and life. Defying her for more than a day; she liked him. He was a good guy, despite the whole pimp thing. As much as she liked him though, she did not enjoy being covered in his entrails. And the woman they'd had in common. Mei had led an interesting life; seducing rich men and gangsters. She'd had them strung out to the point of suicide missions.

Kinu had seen her in passing, but only remembered her dark hair. Her grace and mannerisms. How every man had become a puddle at her feet. Why couldn't Kinu be like that?

A low gasp almost made her jump. Something across the room. Just as Amagi made it to his feet, he located the sound. Umeki. He hadn't died, he was only shocked from the impact. He had been projected in the opposite direction and laid there, nothing but a torso and head. Before Kinu could move a single muscle, Amagi stumbled forward. Towards the man on the ground. When he reached into his coat, Kinu already knew what was happening.

Without a second of hesitation, the older man pulled out his revolver. Aimed straight at Umeki and pulled the trigger. The sound deafened Kinu, and she jumped against the wall. So, he definitely wasn't dead.

"_Father_! Father get in here _right now_! Father!"

If he'd at least checked on her first, she wouldn't have minded the screaming for his daddy. As a fiance, his first job was to make sure she was okay, but he'd skipped it to call his damage control to the room. She wasn't even sure if his dad could hear him, but it pissed her off. As Kinu stood flat against the wall, the door flung open. Nearly hit her on its way. People rushed in, and straight to Amagi. Maids, butlers, his parents. Everybody encircled him.

He tucked his gun away, a full scowl creasing his face as they pulled him in every direction. Tried to dab at his clothes with a hand towel, as if that would help. Body parts and blood had engulfed the room, and though she was clearly there, nobody regarded her. They left the torso of a man, and led Amagi to the doorway; rubbing his back and his head all the while. Screeching to him in different tones and voices that made it sound like a small riot had broken out.

It was a testament to her true worth among the family, and from what she saw, that was nonexistent. She should have cut them all there. Clearly, she had been endangered too. She looked like a victim, but they were all busy asking him how many fingers they were holding up and if he was hurt. And it made her boil with anger.

The C4 had gone off early. Somebody else had made it explode, and whoever it had been, she was irritated enough to take it out on them. All of that work. Everything she had done was washed down the drain when Amagi stood up. When he was able to walk, shoot, and yell for his disgusting father to help him. Because it wasn't like he was a capable adult, right?

They all passed Kinu, and as she stood against the wall, one person stopped. One other girl that looked to be about her age. The girl grasped her hand and squeezed it so tightly her knuckles turned white. Concern was heavy on her features, and as the girl's free hand covered their joined palms, she met Kinu's gaze.

"Inoue-San, are you alright?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapters more of a situation update than anything. It was edited and posted from my phone, so any typos or weird mistakes will be corrected later.**

**Synnocence: Nothing can ever go perfectly! That would make everything so boring, hahaha. Of all of the servants in the house, that girl is going to appear a bit more in the future. after all this set up. Things are gonna get a little more serious (it's possible). **

* * *

Immediately following the attack, the Amagi estate was thrust into chaos. Cleaning crews and builders were called in. Kinu and her fiance were whisked away to bathrooms and provided crisp white robes. One side of the house was barricaded to allow for the preparations and they were moved to the east wing. When Kinu had finally finished washing the blood out of her hair, she found Amagi in his study. He was seated across from three men, all dressed casually and carrying swords.

"I don't know where they are right now. Their previous location has been cleared out, according to my sources."

One of the men nodded. As Kinu eased into the room and tip toed to Amagi's side, he glanced at her for a split second. The men across the table focused on her as well, and it became apparent that she had walked in on something.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't matter." A hand was waved towards her, and she peered up at her fiance as he ran his fingers through his hair. Best introduction ever. One silver streak came into view and fell to his jaw as he shifted on his legs. "There's evidence that it was them. A car, to be exact. Just get rid of them."

Glances were exchanged between the men, and the one in the center nodded for the group. They'd all been quiet the entire time and maintained equally serious expressions. Dressed in drab greens and blues, and were tanned. Working men.

"And the one with one eye, I want him. Bring him back to me. Kill the rest."

As the men spoke, Kinu reached into her pocket. Produced her silver tin and removed a single cigar. She hadn't even thought about it, but all she knew was that the maids weren't allowing her to leave or go outside at all. Every time she'd neared an exit it was "Please, Ma'am, find your husband", or "sorry, miss, but we're under strict orders". Apparently, those strick orders were to trap her like a rat.

She sparked the cigar, and once again, all eyes were on her. The conversation lapsed, and after only one drag, the blunt was being pulled away and stubbed out on the table.

"What have I told you about smoking?" Amagi, lovely as he was, had stolen it. He turned back to the men just as she scowled up at him. "I'll wire the money to your accounts, you'll have it by tomorrow. Find them."

Again, the men nodded. Were they mute? Out of the public eye, Amagi had lost his stupid grin and was completely serious. If anything, he was downright livid. No sooner than the men had left for their new mission, Amagi turned to her.

"Inoue, I hope you know you can't leave."

"What-" The moment she'd heard it, her jaw had dropped. It was so ridiculous that she almost laughed the question. "What the fuck do you mean I can't leave?"

Her tone had no impact. He didn't even tell her to watch it, or that she was behaving like a barbarian as he so loved to put it.

"Exactly what I said. From now on, you're staying here. I've already sent some people to collect your belongings and bring them over."

From her apartment? He was sending people to her apartment? How? He didn't even have a key. With each word she grew more dizzy and confused. Why would he be forcing her to stay there?

"I have work, and-"

"I've already called and paid them."

"Paid them to let me have time off? That doesn't make sense." He shook his head and a foreboding jolt of dread shot through her. It was the most she'd spoken to him since the engagement party and she didn't like it.

"Paid them to fire you. Three jobs is excessive." Wide eyed, Kinu stared up at the man. Was that possible? She couldn't believe him. He was still talking, that son of a bitch, and she could just strangle him. What the fuck did he mean, paid them to fire her? She needed her jobs, all of them. She'd barely been able to make ends meet before, what was she supposed to do now? "-and if a reporter walked into the restaurant and saw you serving shots, or even changing their grandmother's diaper, how would that make me look?"

It was all about him. He didn't understand what it was like to have to work so hard or even juggle her schedule. He had no idea how hard she'd worked to maintain and convince her bosses that she could handle so much responsibility. If he'd paid them, there was no telling whether they'd even hire her back. Everything was gone. He'd destroyed everything she'd worked for and mechanic work was unsteady alone.

Even that was grasping at hairs, he'd already bought her shop before she could pay it off. It was his. Everything was his. He owned her. And he still droned on and on. Talked about her safety and how people would come after her next, but she loathed every second of it. His voice burned her ears and she could feel her eyes grow hot enough to sting.

"This is about my reputation, my safety. If people went after you and killed you, it would make me look bad. I need to know you're safe, so you can't leave."

That was the most backhanded, shitty way to protect her that she had ever heard. Even more than that, it wasn't even about her safety. He just didn't want to look bad. It wasn't that he cared, or that he was concerned about her, he just wanted to save face.

More than anything, she was overcome with indignation. She resented him with every fiber of her being. The more she stared at him, the more angry she grew. Why was he even alive? He'd been burned by the explosion. His hands were wrapped, and there was a bandage on his cheek. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to defy him. To show him how little he meant to her. How much she truly loathed him. But even as she turned her head, disgust plastered on her features, she could find no words.

Instead of speaking, she snatched her cigar from his hand. Lit it and walked away. He would be the last person in her table if it killed her. She was getting out. Even if only for a moment. She couldn't stay there. The air was suffocating her and she was overcome with something painful that she couldn't describe.

* * *

The moment the video feed died, Takasugi was reduced to laughter. Amagi's expression had been priceless, and even after the explosion, Umeki had been alive. The glasses had been knocked off and flew behind him. Settled on the man's unfortunate form as Amagi put him out of his misery. The household personell had swarmed him and ushered him out, Kinu as well, and left a perfect view of the damage of the house. The glitter hadn't been as obvious as he'd hoped, but was still identifiable.

Beside him, Kawakami was snickering as well, but Matako watched with a straight face. Clung to his arm so tightly that it started to fall asleep. If he didn't know any better he'd think they'd scarred her. Plan successful, Takasugi shared a cup of sake with his companions. He enjoyed the small celebration, and joined Kawakami in playing their shamisens in a duel of sorts, but one thing was off. The plan was to meet up afterwards for a debriefing of sorts, and Kinu hadn't arrived. She was nowhere to be found, and didn't even come for her book.

Once midnight rolled around and everybody was in bed, she still wasn't there. He'd specifically told her to meet up afterwards. So they could gloat and have a drink; small as her's may have been. To join for dinner and laugh. Kawakami was an amazing cook when he wanted to be, and though his skill was still valid without her appearance, it didn't feel right. She had been there and was a crucial part of their backlash.

She should have been with them.

Kinu had missed the board games and festivities. Didn't make it for the dinner or deep philosophical conversations that hinted at nihilism. He thought they would be right up her alley. As much as she read, she would probably have great input, but she wasn't there. Even the musings of the past and shared laughs, she would have had some input. Like how she'd been stupid enough to wander three miles from town to catch lizards in a rainstorm and scraped her knee. Alone, at that.

But she wasn't there. Didn't even call.

The entire night was spent expecting her to arrive and any minute. Late as she was, he could lure her into his bed and reward her for her assistance, but she never came. That bothered him beyond description. She was unreliable, apparently. Bailed at the first sign of accomplishment. He knew Amagi hadn't been killed, and she still hadn't returned. Takasugi couldn't sleep.

He had to punish her. For being so late. Not coming back to try to take her book or tease him with her words and extra effort in the pursuit of knowledge. He read the book. Waiting. Could barely focus on the words and found himself rereading the same page multiple times. At every hint of footsteps, he paused to know if it was the girl, but it never was. Kawakami hadn't even received a call from her. She hadn't called at all, and the thought made him wonder. Did she even have his phone number?

He didn't have hers.

It was impossible to call and ask where the hell she had been, and though she could have been working, or doing whatever she normally did, he couldn't help but feel irritated. As if he'd been her last thought after something so amazingly gratifying.

She didn't show.

An entire night passed, and nothing changed.

Even the next day, there was no sign of her. He tried to distract himself with her bookshelf. Before he knew it, a full week passed and still, she wasn't there.

On this particular evening, he was reading something new. A corny horror book, with touches of a budding romance for the protagonist and a ghost in his mirror. Matako had latched onto his leg and fallen asleep, as was expected of her. In turn, Takasugi balanced an ashtray on her head. It was convenient. She was below him, from where he sat on the dresser, and she was the perfect height for a table. Kawakami was seated at the table of the den, also reading. Occasionally scribbling on a piece of paper.

They had resumed their lax air of comradery and given up on a competition. As much as he hated to admit it, Kawakami was one of the few people that could be an even match for him. And he enjoyed it. If they fought, there was no telling who the victor would be.

"Shinsuke, if you sigh any harder all of Edo will topple over. And it's twenty kilometers out."

Glaring at the deaf man, Takasugi felt another sigh approaching. He couldn't do it. That would mean victory for Kawakami. It wasn't intentional. He wasn't trying to sigh every hour on the dot or fuck up even the simplest of tasks. When he'd tried to microwave ramen it had boiled over and left him with almost nothing to eat. Kawakami had caught it and stared at him accordingly.

Judged him.

It was just ramen! It wasn't like it costed a pound of flesh and his left nut. Maybe he'd wanted it overcooked. Maybe he liked it like that. Kawakami hadn't been so convinced, though...

"That idiot was supposed to bring us another car. Where is she?" That was smooth. Smoother than he'd hoped. It was the perfect reason to be angry, and the deaf man couldn't say otherwise. Folding his book together, Kawakami shrugged.

"She wasn't at the last club meeting. Maybe she's on her honeymoon? The wedding was scheduled for last Friday."

Wide eyed, Takasugi stared at his friend. Why hadn't he been made aware of this? Nobody had told him. It was as if terror had taken human form and punched him in the gut. She was gone? That quickly? He had to stop it, but he couldn't. If if was Friday, he was two days too late. She had been whisked off to some paradise of an island and cooped up with that rich bastard.

Words failed to describe how angry he was. She hadn't even told him. After everything, after all the suggestive moments, the jokes and talking, she hadn't said a single word. She was married now.

"You want me to call her?"

Kawakami's offer barely sparked hope. All Takasugi could do was turn his head and ash his pipe on Matako's. The ashtray, he meant. The ashtray on her head. The deaf man was smart enough to know that was code for "yes, but I'm not going to say yes". He whipped out his phone and started to dial. A shot of adrenaline worked it's way through Takasugi's veins and sent her heart into overdrive as the phone was placed on speaker. He'd be able to hear her too.

"What?' Clearly not one for manners or formality, Kinu answered. As snarky as ever. It almost calmed him, almost. Music in the background proved that she was at a celebration of sorts. "Mom, I told you I had plans tonight. I can't come over for video games."

"What?" It was Kawakami's turn to ask, and he stared at his phone equally confused. "Ki-Chan?"

"I know, I know, but some other night, Mom." There was a pause that assured them that she was intentionally diverting the conversation. In the background, farther from the receiver, they could hear her speaking. Asking for one second as the music grew further away. When the sound completely died, they were left with a door closing. Kinu, directly addressing them. "Listen, I'm trying to get out okay? I can't, all of the exits are blocked."

"What?" Only able to repeat himself, Kawakami seemed to stare at Takasugi. Their eyes met, narrowed and confused.

"He got me fired. From everything. Everything." As if repeating herself would escalate her point, Kinu did. Her voice hitched, and Takasugi felt himself die a little. He hadn't know more issues had been caused. He didn't care. Really, he didn't. It wasn't important. His message had been delivered and the group was comfortable. He'd bested another enemy. Amagi hadn't been killed, but he knew he was close to it.

Staring down at the sleeping woman wrapped around his leg, Takasugi emptied his pipe again. He started to refill it with tobacco as she spoke again.

"They're watching me. All of them. I can't help you anymore. He owns my shop, he bought out the nursing home and the restaurant; he owns me." The words tumbled out almost too quickly to process. Takasugi hadn't considered all of this. He'd only known that he'd been crossed. He had to strike back. Yet here the girl was, pouring more information than he could bear into the phone lines. "He doesn't know where the house is, it's in my mother's name. You can stay as long as you'd like, nobody knows. I'll tell her. And I'll try to bring a car," Another pause filled the line and a series of clicks took the phone. Locks, maybe.

Takasugi wasn't sure. All he knew was that his counter strike had been an inconvenience for more than just him. As much as he'd counted on seeing the girl again, the lack of a car was a problem. That was all. It was all about the car to him. He needed to get out on the town. Nothing else mattered. Sure, he wanted to kill Amagi, but that was secondary to his sanity.

"I'll bring one the moment I can. Or, if you can run down to the shop, there are some keys in my office. Right next to where I cut off that guy's pinky, under the table, do you remember?"

"I do..." Casual as ever, Kawakami nodded as he spoke. How could he not be panicking? Kinu was married and trapped with the enemy!

"Okay, get the keys-" A sound interrupted the girl, and silence permeated the line. Takasugi had thought she was gone when she continued. "Listen, tell Takasugi I'm still taking my book back, and-" A pause took the line, followed by a curt "gotta go" and click.

It occurred to him that she hadn't known he could hear her. She didn't know he had been listening. God damn it all. She'd had something else to say to him, specifically, but they hadn't been able to hear it. Not even a single word. This was a new development. What was he supposed to do? Surely, he could help her. Somehow.

Some way.

Just for helping him. He'd be able to get her back, even if she was married. She would come back on her own. Kawakami had been watching him. The deaf man slowly removed his glasses to reveal his yellow eyes and made it known that he was staring directly at Takasugi. Instead of idly moving along to his stupid songs and book, he turned his head and asked, begrudgingly as it was.

"Shinsuke, what do you want to do?"

Thankful as he was for the support, Takasugi wasn't sure. He couldn't just march in there and take her, could he? It wasn't like a rescue mission if she'd allowed herself to be taken by her fiance. Technically, it wasn't rescue at all. With the way she'd sounded, she didn't want help. She hadn't asked for it. Hadn't even hinted at needing, maybe she didn't want it.

Maybe it was too late.

Put on the spot, Takasugi allowed his gaze to drift. Kawakami was looking to him for instruction, but the only thing he could say wasn't much.

"I don't know." Brilliant. He couldn't make a decision without all of the facts. That said, he resolved to show up at her apartment unannounced. The next morning, he'd call a cab and just pop up. The plan seemed decent. If she didn't expect him, nobody else would either. But when he arrived there was no answer. He'd resolved to wait for her, but after breaking the lock (she'd forgive him later) there was nothing inside. The lock had already been busted. No personal belongings, no furniture, no girl. It was empty. In less than two weeks, she had disappeared and it panicked him more than he would admit.

How was she gone so quickly? Just a few weeks prior, he had been ushering the girl into the same room. Had dodged a clumsy attempt at a kiss and caught her in the nick of time. Now she was gone. It was as if she'd never existed, and the only explanation he had was Amagi. Surely, the place she'd given them was proof of her existence. He'd kissed her, and groped her. She'd been real under his fingertips. She had been there; pulling him against her and laughing. Groaning into his lips as she'd begged him to continue.

Where was she?

He had her book. She had claimed it was the most expensive thing she owned, but she still wasn't there. She hadn't come to take it back.

But they weren't finished. Where could she be? He'd half-expected to wait for her in her room. To be greeted by a snide remark, yet welcomed with warm body language and possibly a kiss.

She was actually gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The last chapter was lame IMO. So here's another update! :D**

* * *

"I know you from somewhere..." Early in the morning, Kinu had been dragged from bed and thrown into the bath. She'd narrowly avoided drowning. Though the Amagi estate was lush and filled with every accommodation fathomable, most of her time was spent locked in her room or snooping. Next to none had been dedicated to actually sleeping, which made the mornings rougher. An air of unease surrounded her, no matter the room or hall. With Umeki's information, she thought she would be able to locate the files she'd been looking for. Maybe even imagined that the papers would practically rain from the ceiling with no extra effort on her part.

She'd been wrong.

Instead, day after day, she'd been forced out of bed to be made into a pretty accessory and have breakfast with the object of her bone-snapping, throat slashing ire. Before hand, she was subjected to grooming.

Seated at the gold-toned vanity, she stared at the girl combing her hair. It was the same girl from before, a hazel eyed brunette with dainty features. She was a mousy girl, but oh so familiar, and not in an Amagi servant way. The moment Kinu was alone with her, she made it known. The girl paused and seemed to consider her statement, comb lowered from the multi-toned tresses.

"I remember your hair..." Thoughtfully slow, she nodded in agreement. Kinu took it upon herself to relieve the girl of the comb and style her own hair. She liked it better down and didn't enjoy being touched.

"Do you work somewhere else? Like a gas station or..?" The question drew a confirming nod and Kinu peered at the girl as she finished working the knots from her hair. "You sold me the little discount card on my keys."

"Oh, did I?" The girl wasn't so sure, but her reaction solidified the probability of Kinu being right. She knew it was the girl. She'd also given her a coupon for pocky. It was the only way to talk Kinu into applying for that card. Bribery to make her sales go up. Slowly standing, Kinu slipped past the girl and to her nightstand. As she retrieved her keys and eyed the sales tab, the girl hesitantly stared at her back.

"What's your cashier number?" Reading the plastic, Kinu found the number in the fine print as the girl confirmed her suspicions.

"Forty-one." She crossed the room and offered the key-chain to the girl to prove her speculation was correct. Maybe this girl could be useful. If Kinu befriended a part of Amagi's staff, she'd have an inside source. The girl could be her eyes and ears while she wasn't around. Servants were practically shadows in the estate. She would know which exits were open and when. Would be able to tell Kinu how to get out without being detected and what was going on. When asked for her name, the girl offered her given, instead of her surname.

"Koko."

"We should be friends. Koko and Kinu sounds cute together."

"Does it?" A questioning tilt of the girl's head prompted Kinu to attempt a smile. From her reflection in the mirror, she could see that it was a failed attempt and her face hadn't moved at all, despite feeling as though it had.

"We could be KK. But we can't have another K. That'd make us a hate group and would be hard to explain to cops." Koko giggled and covered her mouth. That was a sign of friendship, right? It was still too early for breakfast, and Kinu had a plan. She'd get this girl to help her, and by tomorrow, she would be out. For now, she needed something small that solidified the girl's use. "So it's settled. We're friends. I have one small favor to ask you though."

Without giving the girl time to move away, Kinu grasped her hand and led her to sit on the bed at her side.

"A favor? Sure, if I can..."

"It's small. I just left my ring in Seiji's study and I don't remember where it is. He might have put it in his drawer or something but forgot to give it back. In the private one, not the business one." Quickly correcting which study she was referring to, Kinu released the girl's hand. It was believable. He hadn't given her the actual engagement ring back after she'd thrown it at him. He'd kept it on his key-ring. "It'd be a huge help, to both of us, if you could bring it back to me after breakfast... If you get a chance."

Staring up at the ceiling, Koko placed a single finger to her lips. She breathed a long hum as if it would aid her in thinking, then turned to grin at Kinu.

"I remember where it is. I can get it for you."

Kinu couldn't believe that had worked. She was elated that she'd found an opening, but felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that Koko could get in trouble if she was caught. The girl seemed like a sweetheart, and Kinu was apparently all black and tar-y inside if she was going to endanger her.

But she needed to.

But the girl could get hurt.

Just this once. This would be the only time. She'd follow the girl to Amagi's private study and take it from there. Anybody in their right mind would have immediately questioned her statements. Especially when instructed to snoop through Amagi's personal office. Koko was too trusting and it would get her killed. Nobody would buy that friend bit and just go with it. Kinu didn't manage another word before the girl was skipping out of her room to get the ring.

Skipping to her death!

This had to be a new low for her. Using innocent girl to carry out her evil will. Regardless, Kinu slipped out of the room, moments behind her and trailed her bouncing form down the corridor. She followed to the opposite end of the house and up a staircase to a dark wooden door. When the girl entered the room, Kinu wondered if it was the right one.

Nothing was ever that easy, right? It felt like hours had passed waiting for the girl to come out of the room. Kinu remained perfectly still, watching from around the corner with wide eyes. Then the door opened and Kinu's heart jolted.

In Koko's fingers, she could see the gleam of a ring. She'd done it. She'd actually managed to skip all the way across the Amagi estate and get her mother's engagement ring back. Scrambling away from her hiding spot, Kinu tried to avoid every member of the household personell as she raced the girl back to her room and changed from her robe into a Kimono. That girl was the key.

* * *

"He _stole _her."

"Shinsuke, he can't _steal _her, they're married." Kawakami just didn't understand. Sure, he had a point, but Takasugi knew what he was talking about. Kinu's lock had been broken. Clearly, they'd rushed her in the middle of the night and dragged her from her apartment kicking and whispering a bit more loudly than usual. The ride back from her shop was a long one, and the entire time, Kawakami had insisted that Kinu was fine. That something other than underhanded bag-over-head methods had been used to lure the girl away.

Maybe a pocky trail that ended under a stick and string propped box.

"Why are you okay with this? Aren't you the one that went _all 'we need a good mechanic, I've been sneaking around making bombs with her for years_'?" Assuming his best impression, Takasugi dulled his tone and elongated his face to nail the deaf man's voice. Kawakami glanced over at him from the driver's side, smirking.

"I dare say that you forgot the _'I dare say_'."

"Don't give me that!" Snapping back at the man, Takasugi leaned back in his chair. It wasn't funny. In stark disagreement, Kawakami started to chuckle.

He didn't care that Takasugi's foul mood had consumed the car with every drag of his tobacco, or that his friend was seriously contemplating cutting him. With a small shrug, the deaf man shook his head.

"Either way, we can't just walk into Amagi's place and snoop around. Even if she had been stolen, as you said, she'd be fine."

"This isn't about _her_!"

"Then what is it about, Shinsuke?" The question brought pause to Takasugi. What was it about? Frowning to himself, he turned to the window. Okay, maybe it was about her a little bit. But not enough to significantly alter the conversation.

"It's about how you've been leading a double life!"

"Oh? If that's what this was about, why didn't you say so?" The ever growing smirk Kawakami wore was pissing Takasugi off. He was treating him like a child now, and the one eyed man would have no part of it. He had to reestablish his dominance. To show Kawakami who he was messing with. Somehow. "A double life is a bit misleading. If anything, I'm just doing my job, Shinsuke. Have you forgotten that my main contribution to the group is information?"

"But knowing we killed his girlfriend? Don't you think that's _excessive _information hoarding?"

"Well if you knew he'd had a relationship on the side, you'd have no problem fooling around with Ki-Chan, would you?" When Takasugi didn't answer, the deaf man drummed his fingertips against the steering wheel and flipped on his turn signal. "I've just been keeping things professional, Shinsuke."

He could have strangled Kawakami.

"Professional? You call that _professional_? That's the shittiest excuse I've heard from you in a _long time_, Bansai. It would have been _professional _to tell me that we'd slaughtered Amagi's girlfriend." Sneering back at the deaf man, Takasugi lifted his pipe to his mouth. "It would have been _professional _to tell me that we had somebody working for us in secrecy instead of letting me think you'd been covering the workload on your own." With every word, he could feel himself growing angrier. "Hell, it would have been _professional _to tell me that you were selling narcotics to a _fucking serial killer _that was working for us!" Still, Kawakami showed no sign of remorse. His stupid smirk had hardly faded. What did he have to say for himself after all of that? Something snarky and calmly irritating?

"I dare say you're right Shinsuke."

"What?" That wasn't the response he'd wanted. He wanted Kawakami to disagree and argue back. To defend himself, and refuse to acknowledge that he'd done anything wrong. Not to tell him that he was right. "I mean- I am." He was, but that wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go.

"But you have to realize that a portion of this is my personal life and-"

"_Bansai_!" The hissed name earned another low chuckle from his friend. Unfazed by the piercing olive eye the bored into his side, Kawakami turned into the winding driveway of their hideout. As the trees slowed to a crawl, the deaf man's incessant laughing followed suit until it was just them and the woods. In all seriousness, he turned to Takasugi and put the car in park.

"I can hear your tune, Shinsuke. If you think any louder the entire city will. What do you want to do?"

* * *

Breakfast had seemed to stretch beyond the usual time they finished. Kinu had suffered through Amagi's narcissistic rambles and self-worship, only to find herself pacing in her room. That girl had done it. She'd shown Kinu the room, and now she was free to find and take all of her files back. All of the evidence against her family. It was as good as hers. The moment Amagi left, she'd ransack the room and steal everything she could.

Whether Koko knew it or not, she was going to help Kinu get out. A knock at her door sent jitters through her body in the form of a shock wave. She rushed to twist the handle, and as expected, it was the girl. Grinning down at her and holding the ring. Kinu dragged her into the room and held out her palm; astonished that it was real. She'd gotten her mother's engagement ring back. She could give it back to the woman, Ai, and get out of there.

Right after she disposed of the files.

"Is this the one? I thought it would be more flashy, but-"

"_This is it! _This is it." Trying to stifle her excitement, Kinu closed her fist over the ring. "Thank you, Koko. We're both so glad you could help us." She tried to conceal her wide eyes and come across as calm and collected, but nothing could mask the expression.

"Is that everything, Miss?"

No. No that wasn't everything, Kinu needed to get the hell out of there.

"Actually..." Considering her words, she halted. The girl continued to grin down at her and she felt a shift of unease. This was wrong in so many ways, but it was all she had. "Koko, do you like kittens?"

"Kittens? I love them, Ma'am,"

"Call me Kinu." Grasping the girl's hand, Kinu peered straight into her eyes. She was desperate. She couldn't let morality get in the way. If Koko was stupid enough to get killed, she deserved it. Slowly nodding, the girl agreed, and Kinu mirrored the notion. "Koko, I have two kittens, and I'm really worried that I haven't been able to feed them since I've been here. I need to check on them. How could I get out to do that?"

The girl's grin faded, and for a moment, Kinu doubted that she'd be so stupid. Silence engulfed the room, and Kinu couldn't help but mentally kick herself for her forwardness. Then, Koko smiled.

"That's _terrible_, Kinu. All you need to do is get to the west wing. In the construction site-"

She was a Godsend. Now, to get to the office.

* * *

Takasugi had been practicing chess. He'd be damned if Kawakami beat him again, and the rematch he had scheduled at six on the dot would be his redemption. Then there was a sound. It wasn't much at first. Metal, in the distance and a resounding clank that echoed through the room and stole his attention. He'd have written it off as Kawakami in the kitchen if the man hadn't walked by; idly chatting with Matako.

Takechi was sitting in the room with him sketching on some blank paper. It couldn't have been him. With a stomach full of suspicion, he relinquished his one sided game and resolved to investigate. His search led him outside, into the garden. With every step, anticipation built in his stomach until he was standing in front of the door. The sound was definitely coming from in there. As he grasped and turned the doorknob, he found his desires granted. There, leaned over the open hood of the car, was a familiar form. A girl to be exact, that had stood him up for over a week.

He took two steps and eyed her, wondering if it was a dream. If he was about to wake up he'd die a little on the inside. Was it real? Even as he approached, she didn't seem to hear him. They were about to bomb the mansion and steal her back, how was she in front of him? With each step, his stomach twisted into a new knot, and when he grasped her hips, she grew rigid.

Tensed to peer back at him with a clear frown on her face. He spoke without the priveleage of filteration.

"You're here..."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm uh... I'm just gonna leave this here as it's own chapter.**

* * *

Between the lines of excitement and irritation, Takasugi whipped the girl around to face him. She barely had time to release the wrench she'd been holding, and it clattered to the floor at their feet. As if she had any right to glare back at him, Kinu cut him a look that he wished he could snatch from her face. All of that. The phone call, and the disappearing, just to sneak into his garage and work on his car in secrecy. Like he wouldn't know.

Her kimono wasn't fit for car repairs. Expensive as it looked, Takasugi could only assume that she was either crazy or careless. It was unfittingly cute, black edged with pink and sparsely speckled with flowers. There was no problem with her showing up, that wasn't the issue. But was she going to tip toe out as quietly as she had arrived? Without telling anybody? Without telling _him_?

"What's wrong with you?"

"_Where the hell have you been?_" The words were a low growl that lessened the narrow of her eyes. Instead of her usual antagonism she gave up on trying to stare him down. Couldn't have won, on his worse day. The girl didn't offer an answer. She gave him a once over, focused on the arm tucked in his kimono instead of his expression. His eye threatened to bore a hole into her, and if she tried to meet it she feared that he would shatter her. She should have known he'd be annoyed. If killing people in public wasn't a sure sign, his expression was enough to prove that he as undeniably evil.

It was written all over his face. Even when he smiled, it was usually a lopsided evil twist of the look. The last thing she wanted was to severely piss off somebody that would come up with the plan to sew a bomb inside of another person. Moving slowly, so not to incite undue wrath, she managed to lean against the bumper of the car behind her. To put some distance between herself and the man that would force answers out of her. He hadn't even repeated himself. Hadn't moved to smoke or soften his alarmingly lax hostility.

"Around..."

Though it hadn't seemed possible, the man's glare sharpened. _That_ was her answer? Did she expect him to be satisfied with that? She had practically stood him up for over a week. Ran off to marry his enemy and disappear; the nerve of her! The girl was reduced to twiddling her gloved thumbs over her lap. Dingy as the gloves were, they had no place beside her outfit. Kinu knew she was in trouble and wouldn't even try to defend herself.

"_Clearly_. Around everywhere but _here_. You think you can just disappear and pop in whenever you feel like it?" With every word, Kinu visibly sank into herself. Where was her defiance? She could have said anything and it would have been better than the indecipherable hum she offered. "Have you been _living_ with _him_? Was the wedding _that _great?"

"Wedding?" As if she didn't know what he was talking about, Kinu squinted up at him. Her brow furrowed, and for a split second he almost believed her expression. But he knew better than that. Kawakami had told him. Kawakami knew everything lately! Nothing the deaf man said had been wrong. He knew Kinu better than Takasugi, and always seemed to know what was going on behind the scenes. Hell, if Takasugi was so inclined, he could probably ask the deaf man what colors and themes had prevailed the event.

And Kawakami would know.

"It _was _Friday,_ wasn't it_?" He was too smart to fall for her playing dumb. Despite his glare, Kinu reached out and gripped his arm, suddenly chipper. Her glove was rough against his skin, and he glanced down at it, not caring if it was coated in oil or grease. There were more important things to think about.

"Oh, _no_. Your plan bought me some time. It was postponed."

One line was all it took to melt the apprehension from his body. Kinu squeezed his forearm, and though he was still eyeing her, turned back to the car. As if their conversation was over. She had been gone for a week, she was going to give him her full attention. Before he could turn her around again, she offered more. Pulled a bottle of oil from beside herself to pour into a funnel she'd propped in the engine.

"The room and preparations were destroyed." The girl snickered, not minding his piercing gaze or the silence that fell over them.

So Kawakami could make an error. Takasugi had almost forgotten the extra explosion. Almost considered the external factors written in stone, when he could alter them. Careful precision would be needed, but he still had a chance to sever any undesirable ties and block the paths that didn't suit him. It was true that Kawakami knew more about the girl, but he couldn't predict the outcome and consequences of their actions. He couldn't actually know everything. With that in mind, Takasugi knew that the first place to start was the girl. If he was going to take anything that he wanted, she'd be the start of it.

Kinu pulled a cloth from the side of the car and wiped off the dipstick before checking the oil level a second time. Fully immersed in the vehicle, she managed a low mumble.

"Seiji is sending some guys after you. If you go out, be careful." A second was spent on a once over, and Kinu slid her gloves from her hands.

"You think we can't handle ourselves?" His question caused the girl to glance at him again. She reached up and unlatched the hood of the car before lowering it and shaking her head.

"Well, they're after you..."

"Them and the entire Shinsengumi." He had a point. Regardless, Kinu felt the need to stress what she had said. She crossed her arms and stared up at him. With a sigh, the middle of her brows raised. A palm was placed flat against chest, and though he'd been icy through the entire exchange, his resolve wavered at her touch.

"Just don't get hurt." Her tone betrayed the weak attempt at vacancy. He'd managed to crack the mask she usually wore. Again. "There were three of them and they were _creepy_. Didn't say a single word the entire time." The hand that had bypassed his kimono was lightly grasped, as well as the girl's side. She was cornered against the car, and the alarmingly devious smirk she'd grown accustomed to returned. Begrudging as it was, it was a sight for sore eyes.

"_Kitten_, don't you worry about me..." Unnaturally soothing, he murmured the words back to her with a voice like honey. He said not to worry, but clearly enjoyed her display. It had brought a hint of warmth back to his touch. "I'll have you know that I'm capable of many things." When the hand on her side dipped to her belt, Kinu's gaze shifted. In turn, her wrist was released and she was spun around. Pinned against the firmness of the man's chest by an arm across her waist. He really needed to start warning her beforehand. Her protest died in her throat when his voice resounded, just in her ear and dangerously low. "_Many _things."

Goosebumps broke the surface of her skin. Instinctively, her hands grasped the backs of his wrists, as if it would grant her freedom. It only managed to tighten his hold. She had to fight past a breath that had unknowingly caught in her lungs to manage a response.

"Wh- what kinds of things..?"

The question prompted his free hand to take place on her abdomen and press into her. To slide down the fabric of her kimono, and lock her hips against him as well. She could feel his breath on her skin, warm and nearly as suggestive as his hands. What was he doing? In the back of her mind, she knew she had to break away or oppose him. To say something that would change the subject or ruin the mood. But a part of her that was just a touch louder than her internal warning wanted to stay there. To find out what he would do.

She didn't have enough time for this. All Kinu had wanted to do was stash the files she'd taken and make sure their car was set. Instead, she'd been both caught fine tuning the vehicle and against the man. Again. With every painfully slow centimeter his hand crossed, her heart rate increased. Another hellish line in her ear pushed her further.

"Do you want me to show you?"

Yes. Yes she did. He was nearly against her. Parted the edges of her kimono without a hint of resistance. When his fingertips met the skin of her thigh, Kinu tried to swallow despite her dry mouth.

"We can't-"

"Do _you_," Emphasis was placed on the word, and a slight pause followed to allow it to sink in. "_want _me to show you?"

He didn't care about the rules. Had no patience for boundaries or waiting anymore. Didn't want to hear why they couldn't, or shouldn't, when the only reasons were outside forces that held no true value. He wanted her answer, not a rundown of the circumstances. When she hesitated, he knew he had her. If her answer was anything other than yes, it would have been apparent. Her next words almost made him laugh.

"I... I'm getting a picture... It's a big picture..."

A low chuckle met her ear and Kinu almost hated that she'd tried making a joke. She'd only managed to amplify her own need and he wasn't even touching her yet. His palm slid up the inside of her thigh, and Takasugi could feel her squirm in anticipation. Heat radiated from her; begging to be appeased. He could feel her sinking into him. Resolve slowly crumbling with every second.

"When I tell you to do something, I _expect _you to _listen_, understood?" His demand was met with a short breath. Kinu couldn't have disagreed if she'd wanted.

"Yes."

"And I expect you to find a way to report back to me if you get caught up." Impatience stirred within the girl and she shifted against him again. Tried to prompt his hand closer. The motion only succeeded in drawing it from her thigh altogether. Brought his palm to her hip to force her still. A protesting groan of defeat curved his lips to a grin. She was as good as his.

"Please-"

"Please _what_?" His voice sent a shiver down her spine, and Kinu felt desperation claw at insides. He was just toying with her. Did he even intend to listen if she asked? She could barely process his words anymore, just knew that she needed more contact. Release. Anything more. And he was calculated. _Evilly_ calculated. What would she do if he didn't oblige?

"Touch me-"

"Touch you?" He was torturing her. She knew it. "Where's your _modesty_, _Kinu_? Does that sound like an appropriate request?" Appropriate was hardly the word to describe anything that had ever happened between them. She wouldn't beg him. She refused to beg. There were plenty of people that would take care of her without a second thought. If Takasugi was going to be difficult about it, she didn't need him.

"Takasugi, _please_-" Okay, maybe she would beg a little. The urgency in her voice only served to amuse him, and she knew without looking that he had donned the smuggest grin she'd ever seen. To her delight, the hand that had been so cruelly stolen away lowered. He made contact; mercilessly firm. As soon as he indulged her, Takasugi was met with a satisfyingly loud groan. The grip on his wrists tightened and the girl arched against him in a deliciously futile attempt at escape. Each time she pulled at his hands, it seemed she couldn't help it. So he _had_ to trap her. That probably sounded worse than it was.

Maybe that was a bit much for her.

His nail lightly scraped against the fabric of her underwear, and Kinu gasped. Squirmed as if she could break away again; clearly not understanding her position. Still, the light scraping against her middle continued. He was barely touching her, leaving more to be desired. A light mew parted the girl's lips, and her head fell back against his shoulder. It had taken almost nothing to bother her. He could feel that she was ready and impossibly soaked. She was more sensitive than he'd expected; moved with his fingertips and tempted him to remove the last fabric barrier between them.

He couldn't lose himself in her shameless sounds and squirming. But she was hot... She had been craving this from the moment he trapped her. Her hand released his wrist to find his hair. To drag him to her mouth and trap him with a bruising kiss that sent a jolt of exhilaration through him. Tempted him to turn her around and attack her on the hood of the car. The girl's tongue flicked against his lips, and he met it with his own as he increased the force of his fingertips. Kinu moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the sound; fighting back his own anticipation. This wasn't about him, he just needed to keep reminding himself.

Pressing into the girl, Takasugi stroked her growing heat, well aware of her humidity. God, she was already wet. Her hips moved against his hand, and whether she was encouraging him or trying to find a break was a mystery. He assumed it was both. As his fingers pushed against her, Kinu's legs attempted to close, successfully, but it didn't stop him. Even as she broke their kiss off to moan, the girl still leaned into him.

It was a deliciously satisfying sound. One that wove Takasugi's stomach into a knot. A knot that he would fight with all of his might. The sight of her reactions caused his skin to burn. If she did that from a simple tease, how would she react to him; fully immersed in her and playing with every sensitive nerve ending in her body? He only gave her a few seconds more then completely stilled his hand. Allowed nothing but the pressure to remain as he forced the girl from her ecstasy.

"What else do you want from me?"

Still only a breath away from her ear, Takasugi stared down at her heaving chest. He should have stripped that, too. Kinu had fallen completely silent, save for her attempt at catching her breath. When his nails scraped down her leg, barely pulling at the fabric of her underwear, her lips parted.

"I..."

"Maybe you should _ask_... I've been _more _than generous..." It would have been so easy to take her there. She couldn't resist him. She wouldn't.

"Everything-" Though she'd barely been able to breath the word back to him, Takasugi had something more fun planned. He waited just until she started to squirm again. The moment she moved, he smirked down at her.

"That makes _two_ of us... Maybe _tomorrow_." Without warning, Kinu was released. She barely managed to catch herself on the hood of the car as Takasugi stepped back. Slack jawed and wide eyed. She knew exactly what he'd done. When the girl gaped back at him, consumed in a mix of disappointment and horror, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"No- that's not _fair_!"

"_Consider it a punishment_." Snickering back at Kinu he dared to inch closer. Brought the tips of his first two fingers to his tongue as she watched. He was nearly touching her again when he murmured, "_sweet_", and sent her heart into her stomach. He was serious. He was going to leave her like that. There, alone and beyond horny. He'd known exactly what he was doing the entire time. When he started to back away, Kinu swiped at him. Attempted to catch him, but he narrowly avoided her hand.

A full glare that settled on him and it thrilled him beyond words. She had no intention of letting him get away, and with each step closer, he knew he'd started one of the best games of cat and mouse he'd ever participated in. His mouse was just a little feisty. The man allowed himself to be caught on her second try, and Kinu pressed against him. Visibly softened her frustration in favor of a leer. The edges of his kimono were worked apart as she backed him against a metal shelving unit. Tried to trap him between herself and a barrier.

Not a single word of explanation was offered before she started to untie his belt. Catching her hands, Takasugi managed to halt the girl's actions, only to have his palms shaken off. When Kinu resumed her assault against this clothes, he couldn't help but laugh at her determined frown.

"What, are you going to _rape _me?"

"And you're _gonna let me_." Grabbing the girl's wrists, Takasugi felt another laugh bubbling in his throat. He managed to sidestep the girl. Threw her balance off to subdue her long enough to reach the door. Before she could follow, he escaped to the garden and started back towards the house.

She'd be back.

In half an hour at the most.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Synnocence: Hahahaha, yeeeaaahhh, that was pretty bad. He kind of out did himself there. That's probably going to lead to a number of spiteful places. With due time, with due time. :D  
**

* * *

Exactly as Takasugi predicted, Kinu followed him. He'd crossed the garden with no sign of the girl and returned to the house. By the time she found him, he'd be casually entranced in a book with no knowledge of their previous encounter. It would be great. She'd be infuriated. Utterly defeated with no choice but to stew in her desires. In less than five minutes, he heard the back door. He'd made it down the hallway and was turning into the den when he heard an exchange that amused him far more than it should have.

"Ki-Chan? What's wrong?"

"I- I-"

Kawakami had caught her and all she could do was stammer. Snickering to himself, the one eyed man pulled a novel from the bookshelf. Kinu's revenge had been thwarted and he hadn't had to lift a single finger. Not to say that it wouldn't have been fun to fight her off. Being interrupted by the deaf man had to be worse for her, though. When the door to the hallway slid open, Kawakami and Matako were accompanied by Kinu. Her face was still red, though all form of expression had faded. She clutched two decently sized folders. Takechi was quick to pursue, and with nothing more than a few light murmurs, the three settled around the table.

From where he was perched on the dresser, Takasugi glanced up from his book. He'd been right to assume that Kinu would follow, but he hadn't expected a full meeting. And here everybody was, intruding on his game. Matako caught his eye and offered a smile despite his lax demeanor. The look had broken through a wall of ice. She'd nurtured a distaste for the girl ever since the basement incident. It couldn't be helped.

Matako was one for immediate kills. Torturing was inhumane to her, understandably so. He doubted she would have an issue with it if he'd been the one that carried out the act. At the table, is spot had been left open in case he opted to join. Matako sat beside Kawakami to give Kinu a side across from them. With the presence of the two, the room grew unnecessarily tense.

Regardless, conversation ensued. Free of mentions of the files.

"So this is your house, huh?"

Kinu nodded once, intently staring at the table.

"It's nice." Matako's statement was met with a hum that didn't lead to any words on the girl's part. If anything, she appeared to find the woodgrain of the table fascinating. Kawakami busied himself placing cups in front of everybody and glanced up at Takasugi to confirm that he would drink as well.

"It seems pretty stupid to have a place like this and not live in it..." Was this going to escalate? Takasugi knew where it was going, but he didn't care to intervene. He wanted to see how it would play out. Maybe they would find mutual respect if they spoke. Kawakami seemed to have the same idea and filled Takechi's cup with sake. "What is it? The voices in the basement keep you up?"

Catching Matako's drift, Kinu stared directly at her. The blush that had taken her face had slowly died after entering the room, and though she had needed time to compose herself, her answer came quickly. A low murmur that prompted the room still to be heard.

"Actually, I find the screams tasteful... Like a _soothing melody _in the night." Ever so slightly, Kinu turned her head and Matako leaned forward. Her voice was equally low but full. Richer than than the girl's in every way.

"You're _sick_."

"At least it's not physical."

"Now, now," Snickering, Kawakami placed the bottle of sake on the table. Glass met wood with a dull tap that subtly asserted his authority over the conversation, and the woman beside him straightened her posture. Kinu didn't move.

"Nice chest."

Glancing down, Matako frowned. She met Kinu's gaze with a single arched brow.

"Damn right it is."

Sans hostility, giggles erupted across the table. Takasugi eyed the women unsure of whether that meant everything was okay. It probably wasn't. They likely still harbored some form of suspicion towards one another, but it was a nice note to start on. First impressions were hard to change and while Kinu's hadn't been bad of Matako, Matako had only ever seen the basement, outside of Amagi's estate. It would take time.

"So, Ki-Chan, you found a file on us?"

Nodding, the girl slid one of her folders across the table. Kawakami caught it with a heavy hand, and lifted the top to study it's contents with the woman beside him. As silence fell over the room, Takasugi eased himself from the dresser to join. For once, in his own clothes, Takechi managed to squeeze in the side. The first thing Takasugi noticed was the title of the file, "Kihetai", in bold letters. Pictures of them were held with paper clips, beside hand written inserts about them. Their names, a portrait shot, and lines for background and details.

Kawakami's was simple. "Origins unknown, music? Weapon unknown" was all that Amagi had found to write about him at the top. Everything else was a detailed account of personality traits and interactions. Matako's had a bit more. "Guns. Pink. Girly, maybe? Relationship? Rude."

"How am I _rude_? Am I rude, Shinsuke-Sama?" The blonde peered up at him, and he shook his head.

"You're the epitome of manners and generosity." That seemed to satisfy her. Reduced her to a deep blush and fumbled "thanks".

His picture was a little different. Multiple lines had been written and scratched out. Key pieces were circled, guesses gone right. Unknown was crossed, school with a question mark, circled. Iei technique, circled. He'd been watching Takasugi fight somehow. Iei had the potential to be controversial among swordsmen. It was a powerful first draw if done properly. A one strike kill. Many thought it greatly reduced the force behind the blow, due to the sword being carried upside down. It wasn't an everyday thing. He decided when he got dressed, but Amagi was an observant bastard to see that.

Another line screwed his upper lip into a snarl. "Depth perception, decent". What the fuck? An eye joke? He'd also written the word _relationship_, and left it with a quesiton mark. The only line about Takechi was "weirdo". That wasn't the end of their file. Their previous address was scribbled down, then marked as abandoned. License plate number had been recorded, and regarded as current. Amagi had made note of them selling weapons, but being against drugs. Had written that they killed allies. He had been watching them more closely than they'd thought. Each of them had a full page dedicated to whatever details he could scrounge up and pieces of their backgrounds. Previous endeavors and what they were wanted for.

One thing became clear, if it hadn't been so before. Amagi had to die.

The tear of cardboard nabbed Takasugi's concentration, and he peeked at Kinu. Found her leaning onto the table, jaw in her palm.

"Did you read this?"

After managing to pull a pocky stick from the container with one hand, she glanced at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Some of it. Not really, though." She shrugged and resumed waiting. Stared across the room idly. Serious as the file was, it didn't concern her. She had other things to worry about.

"Hey, my bra size is here!" Frowning, Matako exclaimed the words, only to have Takechi ease up her shoulder. She smacked at him and her scowl deepened. "Don't _look _at it!" Immediately after speaking, the blonde turned to peer up at Takasugi. "Shinsuke-Sama, you can look... Just to see how creepy this is..."

From behind the pair, Takasugi spied Kawakami peeking at the paper. Confounded and undetected. There was no need for invasive information. Not that sort, at least. Takasugi couldn't imagine why Amagi would need bra sizes, pasts, or blood types, as the four empty boxes were labeled. He was building an arsenal of information against them. Grasping at straws until he pulled gold. Kawakami laid his file down, while Takasugi crumpled his. He didn't need anything written there to get out. It was vague, but some of it was too close to home.

"Ki-Chan..." She glanced at him without moving or making a sound. Just sat there with her pocky pinched between her fingers. "What does your file say?"

The girl shifted her weight and looked away. Spent a moment weighing the importance of his question before slowly inching it across the table to the deaf man's hand. Takasugi wanted to see. If she was going to be an open book, he wanted to read whatever pages caught his eye. Instead of opening it there, Kawakami stood. Passed Takasugi as he walked around the table to her side and examined it with her instead of the group.

Damn him.

When the deaf man sat at her side, he grabbed her pocky. Took one for himself without asking and without being cut. With nothing else to do, Takasugi assumed his usual position at the table and took hold of his cup.

"Did you tell him about this?"

"No... I thought there would be more, but I got everything I could find."

"The ring?"

"Mhmm, I haven't told my mom yet, though..."

They were doing that thing again. The private conversations and familiarity. He was eating her pocky and she didn't even care. That was Takasugi's pocky. It was Shouyou's pocky. She had no right to be sharing it all willy-nilly!

"Shinsuke, it's just a list of all of her patients that have..." Glancing at the girl, Kawakami's brow raised. "Died..."

"Patients?" Matako murmured the word back and received a nod from the deaf man. He placed the list on the table and sorted through the papers, clicking his teeth.

"Is the rest on your parents?" Instead of answering, Kinu hummed back. Neither confirmed nor denied. Her eyes flicked downward and it led Takasugi to believe that there was more. As he waited for Kawakami to cherry pick what he shared, like the information hoarding bastard he was, he plucked the offered sheets from the table. It wasn't short. Before he could get through the first page, a form creeped up behind him. Two palms settled on his shoulder, and a tendril of blond hair came into sight.

Matako.

She was reading over his shoulder.

A glance towards Kinu revealed that not only was the girl still deadpan. She was furiously so. Unnaturally, painstakingly vacant, but a new level of such. She was going to cut him. Or at least try.

"Fuck, Ki," When Kawakami grabbed the girl's shoulder and pulled her into the file, the sharp gaze that had locked onto Takasugi was intercepted.

"I know." The girl nodded at whatever was hidden behind the folder. Though Takasugi wanted to know what had caused Kawakami to swear, he knew better than to approach the girl. Matako was still on his shoulders, reading the page that had lost his interest. He wanted to know the juicy stuff, not the probable list of victims. Even Takechi, silent as he had been, scooted up behind the pair and nodded in agreement.

"That's terrible. Is it true?"

"Maybe." She didn't even care that Takechi was buried in her files! If Takechi could do it, Takasugi could definitely read the pages that Kawakami had tried to keep private. Time was cut short as Kinu removed the file and crumpled it into a ball. Tossed it across the room as if it would disintegrate mid flight, then sighed at the men that had taken space beside her.

"Ki-Chan, I dare say that you can't go back if he thinks your father..."

"It was just _one _time." Stretching the one, the girl peered across the room. Lost interest in the conversation.

"One time is all it takes." In solemn agreement, Takechi placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. It didn't go unnoticed. "If you need a place to stay, my door is always open."

"Takechi, this is _her _house." The reminder sparked nothing more than a single nod.

"Yes, but my door is always open."

Two chips of ice settled on Takechi, yet before Kinu could figure a response, Kawakami pointed to where he'd come from.

"Go back to your corner." A moment was spent blankly watching Kawakami in hopes that he would change his mind. When his stance remained the same, Takechi dithered off. Did as commanded. Complete quiet fell over the room as Kawakami closed and set the file back on the wooden table. Matako had chosen a spot at Takasugi's side, and as she reached for his arm he fumbled to grab his pipe. She was making things hard on him. And not in a good way.

Any anticipation he had built with Kinu had likely boiled away. She didn't say a word, but he knew.

He knew.

"That's how it is with the Amagi family? You take my girlfriend, I take your daughter? Why didn't you tell me this?" Kinu shrugged. Avoided Kawakami's gaze as she reached into her kimono and produced a tin. When a cigar was perched in her fingertips, Kawakami grasped her wrist and pinned it to the table. Shook his head. "I dare say that you need to learn how to deal with tough subjects, Ki-Chan."

"What, you want me to talk about my _feelings_?" The jab pulled a low chuckle from the deaf man and he shook his head. Sighed as he released her. Permission had been granted but the cigar was dropped to the table. Kinu sank further into her own legs and leaned towards Kawakami.

"You could try."

"I _feel _like you're eating all of my pocky." Before Takasugi's eye, the girl snatched the box from his friend. Turned her back and propped herself against Kawakami, as if he wouldn't notice. Takasugi noticed. His gaze narrowed as the deaf man reached around her to take back the box she was opening. What on earth were they doing?! Shamelessly, at that! Right in front of him!

"That's a good start. Means you're becoming more receptive." The box was stolen and Kinu eyed the deaf man as he took another stick. Smirked to himself unreceptive of Takasugi's malignity. If the table wasn't between them... No, if Matako wasn't clinging to his arm, he'd have dragged Kawakami away from the girl. He was trying to steal her too! Calmly smoking, Takasugi watched the display of affection. The way Kinu crawled over his friend to retrieve her candy and tussled for the box. Endured Kawakami ruffling her hair as he held it away. They shouldn't have been so damn familiar.

Takasugi could hear Matako later. In private, she'd turn to him and say something like "it's good that he's found somebody to occupy himself". But Kinu wasn't for Kawakami's amusement she was for _his_! The table was bumped, sake spilled, as Kawakami leaned away from the girl. Nearly forced her into his lap. A mouthful of smoke was wasted, not even inhaled, as Takasugi took his first opportunity to break them up.

"_Settle down_." Harsher than intended, the words seeped from his throat. Earned a narrowed eye from Kinu and lopsided grin from Kawakami. They both paused, mid-fight. Made him wonder if they'd forgotten he was present. Or that they weren't alone.

"Shinsuke-Sama, they didn't mean to. I'll wipe the table." Matako, though well-intentioned, had no idea what she was talking about. They were deliberatly angering him. Both of them had planned it, or collaborated to spite him.

"Yeah, mind your own business."

A single olive eye settled on Kinu and she glared back. That was the defiance he'd wanted to see, but it wasn't the time he'd wanted it to come through. Kawakami's smirk hadn't faded.

"Don't talk to Shinsuke-Sama like that!" Matako was the first to speak. Tried to defend him but she had no idea. Kinu was going to pay for that.

"_Everything _here is my business, _Kiki_. If my rules don't suit you, you can run back to your little fiance." He didn't need Matako to speak for him. This was personal. Kawakami's half-grin widened, but Kinu remained still. Stared him down.

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name, _isn't _it?" The twist of his tone was enough to straighten the girl and lure her out of Kawakami's lap. She shouldn't have been in it in the first place.

"Well... Yeah, but from over ten years ago- just stop using it!" He'd managed to irritate the girl and confound Matako with one sentence. Both of them had focused on him.

"I'll use whichever name I damn well please, _Kiki_." That did it. The girl huffed at him and spat a line that parted his lips.

"It was just a stupid box of pocky!"

"It was _magic _pocky!" He hadn't even realized that his voice had raised. Didn't realize that the line was meant to set him up or that Kinu had been referring to the box she was holding. The game she'd had going with Kawakami, not their first meeting. The girl's eyes widened and she sat on her legs, taken aback. Her previous expression fully dissolved. Was replaced by a cautious stare that he couldn't place.

"What did you say?"

Realizing his blunder, the one-eyed man shifted his gaze. He quickly brought his pipe to his mouth. Hoped to make some sort of smooth recovery as the room fell silent. Only Takechi came to his rescue, or so he thought.

"He said that it was magic pocky, Kinu-Chan. Have you been cleaning your ears regularly? It's very important for-" They didn't need a full recap. Really, it was as if somebody had given him a script for the worst possible times he could contribute to the conversation. At the last moment, just as the girl's mouth started to open, Kawakami helped him. Grasped the girl's shoulders and turned her back to the table. Stole her attention.

"I dare say that we should get to business, Ki-Chan. Have a drink." Her murmur about not drinking was easily brushed aside as Kawakami placed the cup in her hand and insisted. "It's customary. What's a business meeting without relaxation?"

Just as the girl turned away, Kawakami glanced at Takasugi over his shoulder. Frowned, but didn't ask. As annoying as he was, he still had the one eyed man's back. That wasn't a conversation Takasugi felt like having right now. Matako was still looking up at him. Leaning on his arm and trying to pry into his mind. Never. He'd never tell her. If anything, Kawakami's bond with the girl and conversational skills came in handy. He was still talking to the girl and drawing her mind away from Takasugi's slip. Maybe she'd just forget it.

Then again, she'd find out if he didn't tell her. And if she was drinking, her entire day was beyond over.

"So what are we going to do about the files, Ki-Chan? He's dug up enough on us that we can't let him go." Kawakami was a genius. The files. It was the perfect distraction.

Actually, it was the reason they were there. But it was still the perfect distraction. Kinu took another sip from her cup and mulled over it in silence as she turned his question over in her mind. It almost seemed that her response wouldn't come, and Takechi felt the need to contribute.

"We could talk to him. Tell him that he's being invasive and we're shy, shy flowers that need time to bloom before we show him our petals."

Every eye in the room fell on the blank man. Was he serious?

"Oh, yeah, lets tell the crazy man that we're delicate blooming flowers. That'll stop him." Snarky as could be, Matako shot the suggestion down. Sarcasm was lost on the man though, and he took it as agreement. Takechi nodded and held up a single finger, as if he'd made a great point.

"The best first approach is open dialogue."

There wasn't enough time to list everything wrong with what he'd said. Matako was starting to respond when Kinu's cup was set on the table, empty, and the girl cut in.

"We could take him to my shop and dump him in a tub of lye." Nonchalantly leaning onto the table again, the girl started to twist her black bangs around a single finger. Not paying the four frowning people an ounce of attention. Possibly unaware of their long faces. "And watch him writhe and scream '_father, father save me, noooo_'," Flat as her voice was, it amplified the horrific scene she was describing. Colored every corner of whatever the hell she had been doing to people in her basement for all to see. Claims about how he was too young to die and would pay them to let him live followed. Grew more graphic and disturbing with each word. Something about how they'd never get away with it. "Until he dissolves. Then wash him down the drain... Or put his head in a vice grip."

A thick slab of stillness took the room and Kinu continued to toy with her hair. Didn't realize that she had propelled the conversation from daisy frolicking to a slasher flick. When she finally glanced up to see the faces everybody had donned, Kawakami's long with a frown, and Matako's scrunched with abhorrence, she paused. Even Takasugi was at a loss for words. Just eyed her with an irregular curve of his mouth. Takechi was normal, at least.

"What?" Innocence had returned to her tone and Kawakami pursed his lips in an attempt to combat a snicker.

"You're _insane_, that's what!" Unable to help himself, Takasugi released a snort of amusement the moment Matako followed her up. Left of him, Kawakami lost his battle.

"Ki-Chan- have another drink-" Sake threatened to spill onto the table as Kawakami lifted the bottle. He poured another generous cupful, and Kinu's nose scrunched at the smell.

"But it's icky..." Despite her protest, Kinu was already lifting the cup. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure where this was going. As she obliged the deaf man's request, Takasugi spoke up.

"Bansai, you're picking her up if she gets wasted."

"No, I dare say that I won't."

"I'm _not _getting wasted." The girl rolled her eyes. Declared that she wasn't, but the gradually forming smile she wore claimed other wise. She'd be giggling in no time. The conversation picked back up with Matako, and she raised her cup as well. Offered a suggestion of her own.

"Why don't we just go in there and shoot him? He couldn't be that had to reach."

"No, all of the exits are blocked now. He's got two people at each, all the time. They switch out three times a day."

The blonde leaned back onto her open palm. Still invasivly close to Takasugi, but spared of Kinu's previous glower.

"The windows?" The one eyed man's inquiry got him a contemptuous stare. She mumbled, "they're open", and beside her, Kawakami hummed.

"Ki-Chan, if you let us in a window, it'd save a lot of trouble."

"Didn't you just say that she couldn't go back?" Tapping the metal mouth piece of his pipe with his canines, Takasugi brought his elbow to his knee.

"I'm going back." It wasn't a discussion. Kinu was already sure that she'd return. She'd only intended to step out for a moment to take care of a few things. Too much time had already passed, and she knew she was pushing it. Wasting time with the group over sake and plotted murders. A low chime shattered the solitude of the room, and Kinu froze. She spent a moment, staring at the cigar she'd left on the table, before finally reaching into her sleeve and opening her phone. The ringing was silenced, and without prompt, she sighed to the group. "They know I'm gone."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hopefully these chapters aren't repetitive. Anything for the sake of getting a point across, right? :)**

**125berribe: Yeah, he's been acting pretty jealous. Maybe he'll chill out in the future, but I'm not sure. A lot of reactions are spontaneous when they're being written. Thank you for your review. :)**

* * *

"Don't answer it."

Kinu had been staring at the screen of her ringing phone for over five minutes. The first two calls were silenced, but by the third, she gave full pause to consider speaking to her fiance. Seeing her internal conflict, Takasugi found a conclusion himself. He managed to snake his arm from Matako's grasp as he stood and walked to the girl's side. Ignored the silence that had taken the room in favor of his usual initiative. If something was going on, he'd figure it out. Kawakami knew more about her situation and deemed that the girl shouldn't return.

No matter her plan, Takasugi agreed with the deaf man.

She would be more convenient to have at his immediate disposal, and if her previous claim of not being able to fight was true, he had even less faith in her decision. Stealth was nice, but if she couldn't use a sword she was as good at useless. Even if she could infiltrate the enemy's base, he couldn't risk it. Usually, marital engagement offered a sense of security. In terms of physical harm, a planned marriage was a good way to ensure that an informant or otherwise questionable party would be excluded from the list of possible casualties, but he wasn't sure with her position.

Of all the options provided, the best was to pull her out and approach from a different angle. He'd think of one. For now, the girl needed to stay put.

She peered up at him over her shoulder as he reached her. Unsure of his intention. When he confiscated her phone, Kinu didn't move.

"What if it's important?"

"It's not." Murmuring back, the one-eyed man opened her phone and denied the call. Turned it off. The girl mumbled something too low to hear, but Takasugi paid her no mind. It was probably a sly remark. "You can't go back." Without further explanation, he started back to his spot. Kinu watched his every move. Refused to accept his order, as though she thought she had a choice. It wasn't going to be a debate, he'd made his mind up.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Aren't you one of us?" Though unexpected, Matako was the first to chime in. She caught the girl's eye, genuinely convinced that Kinu was a part of the group. It hadn't exactly been discussed, but if ever there was a time to solidify the statement, this was it. Surprise rippled across Kinu's face for a split second then died as quickly as if had come. She shook her head, and her gaze flicked across everybody around the table. "No? But what about everything you've done? This place, the ship, the files... That doesn't exactly scream 'not part of the group', you know."

Blunt as ever, Matako backed her into a corner. Kinu did nothing but stare at her. She had no come back. There was no defiance that could claw her out of the accusations and she knew it. In one last attempt at a rebuttal, she turned to the deaf man.

"But... Kawa-Chan-"

"I dare say that you're on your own with this one." Arms crossed, he kept his eyes on the table. He was in stark agreement with the rest of the group, and Kinu knew at that moment that she was outnumbered. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced over the group once more before focusing on Takasugi. Leader or not, he wasn't over her. There was no way that she was going to let him tell her what to do after he sat there and casually let Matako crawl all over him in front of her.

"I didn't sign up for this shit. Give me my phone back or I'll..." Pausing, the girl glanced up at Kawakami. Her eyes slowly fixed on Takasugi. Sharpened into two icy blades. If she thought that was a glare, she was mistaken. Takasugi could do it better. "I'll _not _cut you. So hard."

"If you _try _to _not _cut me I'll _not _kill you. Harder." Languidly murmuring back, Takasugi sipped his sake. He didn't care if the entire table was trying to process their interaction, or if they'd caught onto the odd energy that charged it. They were just nosy. Kinu couldn't have the last word.

"Then I'll _not _cut you multiple times. Deeper." Couldn't she just shut up and let him win? Seriously, this girl had no right. He had been kind to her... Tolerated her. And here she was; speaking against him as if she was clever and had more purpose than to do as told.

"I'd still _not _kill you. Harder and deeper." This was childish. Takasugi knew it was. He couldn't deny the stupidity behind the statements and the overly serious glaring match he'd willingly entered with the girl. Corrective actions couldn't be taken in front of his friends, though. To waltz over and pin the girl into submission would raise more than a few eyebrows. Kinu apparently didn't know that he wasn't finished with her. She thought she was invincible, to an extent that he couldn't guess. But he could break it. Break her.

He had nothing but time, and she would willingly subject herself to his desires. Learn to crave his punishments and his attention. He would deprive her of satisfaction as long as it took to make her beg.

"Do you two need a moment?" Kawakami jumped in, and nearly shattered the tension that had been steadily raising. Simultaneously, they claimed different answers. They did, but the girl didn't agree. She needed to get one thing straight. Arguing with him was as pointless as threatening him. And he would show her. Because he was patient. When nothing else was said, Kinu had the audacity to stand. She rounded the table to Takasugi's side and snatched her phone from his hand. Rolled her eyes.

He was going to choke her if she kept doing that. Regardless, she started to the door, murmuring to the group as she did.

"I'm going back." Everybody in the room had grown engrossed in their interaction. Watched both of them under a thick cloud of apprehension. They thought he was actually going to murder her. They were all idiots. They didn't understand what was happening, and didn't have the capacity to process it. Kinu had the audacity to walk away. Clearly, this sort of situation called for running. Takasugi was in no mood to let her escape. Not so easily. He would show her who was in charge. Abruptly standing, the man rounded the table.

No sooner than the girl reached the door, a firm hand encircled her bicep. She started to turn to face the assaulting hand, but before she could he was in the the hallway with her. The door slammed behind them, and Takasugi pulled the girl to a full stop by her arm.

"_You're not going anywhere_." Much to his surprise, Kinu started to snicker. As if it was a joke. Her palm pressed into his chest as she tried to wiggle away from his steely grasp. Futile as her attempt was, the reality of her entrapment did nothing to stifle her giggles. She batted at his chest. Completely ignored his icy stare. It was as if Takasugi lacked an ounce of intimidation. Like he hadn't murdered people right in front of her, and was harmless as could be. He didn't understand how she could find him amusing. How she could stand there, pulling at her own arm and staring up at him with coy eyes... She knew she was pushing his buttons.

"I'm gonna get in trouble-"

"You're _already _in trouble."

"Am I?" Falsely innocent, Kinu paused. To mock surprise, and narrow his eye. She placed a hand over her heart; sarcastic in the face of her impending penalty. When the girl started to pull away again, he dragged her back. Whisked her to the side and shoved into a wooden wall to the wall to block her escape. She flinched and turned her head, watching Takasugi through a pair of narrowed eyes. Despite the sharp breath that escaped her, she continued. All the while, one olive iris bored into her. They really had to stop doing this.

"What are you going to do, _punish me_? I'm an _adult_, you can't-"

"I _know _what you're doing." Still eyeing the girl, Takasugi inched towards her. This was happening too often. Every time they had a disagreement, she kept pushing him. Purposely annoying him to get a reaction. It was obvious; most people would avoid any sort of confrontation with him but nothing made her stop. He was positive that even if he walked away, she would keep at him until he reacted.

Grasping the girl's side, Takasugi released her arm. She had no idea of what he'd do to her. With a single squeeze he earned a shift of her gaze. Her chest dipped inward for a split second as she cut off a slight noise. The light snickers and giggles had died the moment he trapped her, and showed no sign of returning. When he took her right hand from his kimono, he found little resistance.

"You know, there are better ways to get what you want..." Murmuring to the girl, Takasugi released her side. She didn't move as he pulled her opposite hand from his kimono and pushed it over her with the last. Gave him full access to her body with a minimal amount of hesitation.

No response was offered. Kinu started to squirm in place as if she would pull away. She had realized where this was going, and though it was obvious that she had started it, the girl found it hard to believe that it would be so easy with Takasugi. The more she poked at him, the more silently irritated he would grow. He deserved it, after letting Matako crawl all over him, in front of her, at that. And he knew that she'd forced him to corner her. That had to anger him more. In the end, she couldn't help but experiment with Takasugi's reactions. He was interesting, she couldn't help it.

And he had done it again. Trapped her, between himself and a solid barrier. She was going to have to start expecting this; hands pinned over her, and completely vulnerable. Turning her head, Kinu eyed Takasugi's dark smirk. He was toying with her, and she had played into it all too perfectly. They were toying with each other. Who was the real aggressor? Almost without warning a hand was on her waist. It migrated south, and Kinu squirmed against Takasugi's fingertips as he reached her thigh.

"What are you doing?" The words carried a touch of urgency. As if Kinu needed to whisper to keep others from knowing, but was barely able to control her tone. She did, actually. They were literally standing in front of the door they'd come from. Everybody was in that room. They could be caught any second. Takasugi's eye flicked over her concealed body as he contemplated the extent of his game. He couldn't go too far. Couldn't do too much. Just enough to tempt her again. Enough to make her crave him and plant the thought...

"Don't harass-"

"Oh, I'll _give _you a _lesson _on _sexual harassment_..." He cut the girl off, and her gaze shifted again. A single finger trailed down her throat, freeing her thigh. Slid over the dip of her collarbone and barely pulled the fabric of her kimono open. Downwards over her chest. The robe barely shut as Takasugi's finger dragged down the center of her chest and barely grazed the obi over her stomach.

"For somebody that doesn't want me to do this, you're not resisting very much..." Glancing over the girl, Takasugi studied her reaction. It was as if his observation made her nervous. Kinu turned her head; murmuring something far too low to hear.

"You thought I wouldn't notice that you were trying to get into this position again?"

When a hand found her thigh, Kinu started to struggle. She knew exactly what he was going to do. Knew that he would leave her exactly as he had before and continue to torture her every chance he got. Every opportunity she gave him. She wondered if he would actually do anything other than tease her. At this rate, it didn't seem like girl pulled her hands downward as if it would free her, yet it did no such thing. The only reaction she received was a tightening of Takasugi's hand. A set of nails dragged up one of her thighs, and the girl pressed into the wall. A low note that was clearly the deflection of a moan parted her lips, Takasugi leaned towards her.

"Already? I haven't even started yet, _Kitten_..."

A sideways glance was earned, as well as a hint at the girl's false perspective of him.

"You're such an asshole, this isn't _fair_. You're _terrible_. I- I'll kill you."

"Really? Mm, how?" His teasing response was met with silence. It took a moment for Kinu to start again. Writhing against the wall and away from his touch as best as she could. No words were offered. "And if I do this?" When Takasugi's hand met her middle, the girl attempted to arch away. Another breath caped her; stunningly erotic and clawing at his eardrums. But this wasn't about him...

Her body rocked from the familiar sensations. He was rougher than he had been in the garage. Clearly taking his frustrations out on her. Another loud moan was barely cut off. Leaning into Kinu, Takasugi lightly nipped her bottom lip. Denied her attempt at a kiss.

"Don't make a _single _sound..." He was so close that the words nearly vibrated against her lips. Withdrawing the pressure of his hand, Takasugi started to lightly trace his fingers over the girl. She untended, panting, and leaning back into the wall as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she drew. This was horribly satisfying. She was too responsive; leaving the man to imagine everything else he could get from her. When his nail grazed over her, her hips bucked towards him, just asking for more.

It became clear that the girl was already overcome. Desire pooled in her eyes, and he met her gaze to relish the expression. The girl lightly bit down on her lower lip, and a low mew escaped her as she tilted her hips.

He didn't need her to make those noises and shred every ounce of self control that resided within his body. He kept her pinned firmly as his fingers worked at her. Her clothes allowed him to easily bury his fingertips in her, pressing as if he could pass the fabric barrier, or disintegrate it with his touch. Earning a louder reaction from the girl. Surely, they would be caught if she got any louder. Every second, she seemed to grow warmer, damper... She'd still been wet from before. Nevertheless, he couldn't care.

"Ah- Takasugi- n- no more-" She could barely force the words out. Her breathless plea sent a jolt of need through him. Torture. How long could he hold out? He hadn't even gotten as far as he had hoped.

"You want me to stop?" Licking his lips, Takasugi eyed the girl's form. At some point he'd almost forgotten to breath. His mouth had grown dry. She was arching towards him, just begging for more attention. Kinu managed a short "Yes", which was barely noted. She was lying. The way her body was reaching for him told on her. Her hips were following his hand now, trying to keep contact. Building pressure within him. She just didn't want to get caught. His motions came to a halt, and he hooked a finger under the band of the girl's underwear. He still needed to solidify a punishment. The girl barely managed to frown up at him as he pulled the cloth down.

"What are you doing?"

Just centimeters from her mouth, he peered back into her half lidded eyes. Continued to drag the fabric down her thighs.

"I should make you come right here..." He knew he could. She'd be defenseless against him, and would hardly stop him. If anything, the largest threat was being interrupted. He could her the low conversation in the room behind him. Kawakami and Matako had been engaged in a conversation for a while, and though he didn't care to listen in, he was well aware. His hand met her again, free of a barrier. Free to fully explore her and force more of a reaction. He found her entrance, still slick with desire and awaiting his full attention. Kinu didn't protest. She wasn't stopping him.

Instead, the girl remained perfectly still; eyes locked to his, lips parted. A cut off groan forced it's way through Kinu's chest as he pressed into her. Shushed her exclamation as his mouth met her neck. His tongue slipped over the curve of her jaw, and he gave a light suck. Two fingers barely managed to fit. He could hardly imagine how she'd accommodate anything else. As much as she pulled at her hands he wasn't going to let her cover her mouth. That was cheating.

Kinu fought off another moan as teeth scraped against her throat. Tightened around his fingers with a twist of her hips. Again, he found himself hushing her. Murmuring into her ear as his assault on her neck was sidetracked.

"You shouldn't be so lewd..." His whisper earned a quick tilt of the girl's head. Thoroughly pleased him with the breath he received in response. She couldn't have spoken if she'd wanted to. His hand continued to work against her and as he curved his fingertips the girl's head shot back with a loud, cut off groan. She really was sensitive... He had found a sweet spot. And he would exploit it. Later he would find other spots- he would learn every spot that made her shudder. "You're just _begging to be fucked_, aren't you?" She didn't even try to answer.

As if she was aware of her ever increasing volume, Kinu cut herself off again. Her moans grew silent, and she leaned into Takasugi's shoulder as the pressure between them grew. His fingers were unbearable. She didn't know what to do with herself. It took everything she had to keep from locking all of her muscles. He allowed her to rest her head on his chest. To muffle her voice as his thumb traced the sensitive nub that had been rubbing against his palm.

When her lips met the man's neck, he tensed. As if he hadn't anticipated a mutual game. If it was a game, Kinu was losing. It was as if her body was growing more excited. It didn't seem possible. It was too much, and she didn't know if it was okay, or how she could stop it. When the man's motions turned from tight circles to a steady stroke, she felt she would explode. Her already pounding heart threatened to pierce her chest or at least batter some lungs to the point of visible bruising. Whatever it was, Takasugi was well aware of it.

He felt her muscles quivering under his touch; just on the brink of release. The girl had paused against his neck and sucked in a breath that sent a shiver down his side. She was so close. Sweating, and pulling him against herself as if he was a the only life jacket on a sinking ship. And it was about to sink at any moment now, if he played his hand properly. Pun intended. Vibrations traveled through every nerve of his body as the delightful noise resounded.

Again, the girl's muscles pulsed against his hand and he knew she was at her end. Just as her body locked around him, and her wrists pulled against his hand, Takasugi retreated. He backed away, and Kinu was forced to straighten herself again the barrier behind her. She remained against the wooden wall and a low, opposing groan filled the air. The girl eyed him, covered in sweat and panting. Hair clung to her skin, giving her a disheveled appearance that was a new sight.

Allowing his eye to flick over her once more, Takasugi swallowed with all too much difficulty. This wasn't about him. He could do it now- he knew she would let him, but... This wasn't the time. It couldn't be a spur of the moment thing. She had to think about it. To come to him.

As he started to move away, the girl followed as best she could. Tried to press her body against his. Takasugi could barely contain himself when she spoke.

"Wait- don't stop. Don't leave yet, I- I need-"

Before she could even complete her sentence he was back; attacking her body with more force than before. Her wrists were released, and his hands roamed over her as she was forced back to the wall of her captivity. Still, he didn't return his hand to her middle. Nor did he indulge in her chest. She speculated that he was intentionally withholding his touch. She didn't know how wrong she was, to a certain degree. He wanted more. Not just that- but all of her. He tightly squeezed her waist, her back, anything that he came in contact with. His hand found her throat, and pinned her to the wall with a grasp that was barely enough to subdue her with a threat. The man's lips met her own, hungrily invading her mouth and assaulting her tongue. She was pulled against him, made fully aware of his own urge and sympathy.

But he had to do this to her. She had forced him. There was no other way. Her arm had snaked around him, and she rubbed against this length; clearly intent on convincing him to take this further. He wouldn't. Couldn't. That went against all of his rules, right now. Not today; all she would want was the sex, not him.

Despite his thoughts, the girl's motions earned a groan. Her leg slid up the side of his, locking him in place. She wasn't letting him go this time. Not so easily.

Noticing the trap, Takasugi started to pull back. When she followed, he slammed her back into the wall, not earning so much as a pained cry. If anything, the breath that escaped her sounded more... Turned on. Ah, shit, she liked the pain. He couldn't stop her. She pulled him back; locking him into a deeper, feverish kiss that seemed impossible to break away from. When the girl started to pull his robe from his shoulders, he knew he had to take his leave.

There was no graceful exit that could come from an erection. Everybody knew that hard-on blood came from men's heads and feet; rendering them stupid and unable to run. In other words, he was nearly defenseless.

When he pulled away once more, Kinu groaned in protest, still forcing him to press against her. Making him indulge the desire he had sparked in the hopes of igniting. But they couldn't. Not now. He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had done this to himself, and hadn't expected the girl to react so hungrily. She tried to pull him back as he stepped away again. It was all he could do to pull his kimono back to his shoulders and push the girl back to the wall.

His hand firmly gripped her throat, holding her a safe distance away. Despite that fact, the girl gripped his sleeve, almost pleading with her eyes.

"Shinsuke, just wait-" What had she called him? That look was pure evil. It was the bedroom eyes thing. Oh god, what had he made her into?! He had created a monster! She would be insatiable!

"Don't give me that." Pulling it off, Takasugi maintained a moderately calm demeanor. He had to. It was all he had. He needed to cling to his control. "_I know what you're doing_... But you've done this to yourself... How long am I supposed to wait-"  
"Now." The girl's answer was tempting, but... No. He couldn't accept. He had to decline!

No real man could decline...

But he had to! There was a game- a point and a plan. He needed to stick to the plan!

Shaking his head, Takasugi offered an invisibly perplexed smirk. Not a single muscle voluntarily moved on the man. He had to sever the contact. End their interaction or he knew what would happen. Right in the hallway, across fromt he door.

"Are... Are you finished?" Barely breathing the words, Kinu bit down on her lower lip. The middle of her brows raised, and he felt his skin start to burn. She really did want him. Too badly. Even if she was provoking him, she genuinely craved his attention. Was looking to him to make the call. It was more than a game.

Takasugi tilted his head at the question. Nowhere near.

"When you're pulling against the restraints... When your back is arched and your hips are writhing... You'll know that I've begun." Probably not the answer that the girl was looking for. The movement of her hips drew Takasugi's attention in, and he glanced down at his hand, which had settled on her thigh. Lowered her underwear. Kinu was still pressing herself into the wall, not even trying to escape.

"Now," The fabric dropped to her ankles, and Takasugi released her throat, "step out of them."

Though Kinu remained perfectly still, his command didn't change. He knew that she expected him to be joking. He wasn't. Confused, Kinu rubbed her wrists. Her palms found the wall behind her, and she squirmed in place. Suddenly started trying to fix her hair and kimono. The girl's furrowed brow did nothing to sway him, and he said nothing more. As the man paused to readjust himself, her weight shifted. He couldn't go back in the room without doing so. Obviously. Under his expectant gaze the girl slowly obliged and he extended his palm.

"Pick them up, and and hand them to me."

"Wha-"

"Are you questioning me?" Cutting into what he knew would be a protest, Takasugi watched in perfect silence. Dared her to refuse. As unruly as she enjoyed to prove herself, even she wouldn't be comfortable how he was about to leave her. Uneasy, Kinu stooped to obey him. She shied away from his gaze once she held the black fabric in her hands. Vulnerable as could be. Takasugi pulled the garment from her hands and wiped his fingers. He'd toy with her more, later. Before she could regain her composure, the one eyed man pointed back to the room they had come from.

"Now go."

Two wide eyes sulked up at him. Wordlessly pleaded for mercy as the girl's face started to flush an impossibly deep shade of red. He would have none. Kinu had done it to herself, now she had to live with the consequences. It wasn't like she hadn't known who she was pushing. That she was playing with fire. He'd made himself clear earlier with her last punishment.

"But my underwear..." Kinu started to murmur back to him. Tried to reason her way out of it, but he shook his head.

"You _wanted _a punishment didn't you? Maybe you'll behave next time." With that, the man stepped out of her way and nudged her back to the door. She barely moved. Glanced back at him with puppy eyes. As if that would work. Reluctant as she was, Kinu slid the door open, still pouting at him. He almost wanted to laugh. The girl walked in, and he tucked the fabric in his hand away as he entered behind her.

Walked to his spot as if nothing had happened. Kinu on the other hand slinked back to her spot and sat down without a word. Didn't even look at anybody. Between Takechi, Kawakami, and Matako, Takasugi could feel tension roll over the room. They wanted to know what happened. They had to have heard something; loud as Kinu had been threatening to be. He'd left a visible mark on her neck; intentionally. For multiple reasons that he would not disclose. Over half of the sake from the table had been consumed in their absence, and though every person aside from Kinu had focused on him, he felt no need to broach the topic of their private... conversation. Picking his pipe from the table, Takasugi refilled the bowl with tobacco. He sparked a lighter, and the moment the flame took, slid it across the table to Kinu. She'd been fidgeting with her cigar since taking her seat beside Kawakami.

Matako's eyes were boring into him, yet he chose not to meet them. Instead, he decided to rekindle their previous discussion.

"So... Where were we?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Uh, I'm just gonna leave this here... Don't kill me.**

* * *

A vigorous cold shower later, Takasugi was in his futon, minding his own half-conscious business. In the middle of the night, well after he had retired for the evening, he felt an intruder in his presence. The man had barely managed to doze off when his door opened. Moonlight poured through the sliding glass door, rendering the dark fully visible in shadows and outlines. He'd taken the master bedroom as his own. The icy shower had left Takasugi with a dull ache, and nothing to do but prepare for his latest plot. Anything to get his mind off what he had done with the girl. Or rather... To her..?

Nevertheless, the sound of his door opening left him to guess that he was receiving another visit from Matako. That was common play for the woman, hence the reason he had gotten multiple locks installed on his door. In his haste to cool down, he had forgotten to use them. Internally kicking himself, Takasugi remained perfectly still. He would have to make her leave again. Without a doubt, the blonde would slip into his bed with the hopes of camping out until morning.

But her normal route was abandoned. Instead of whispering his name, she crawled to the foot of his futon and started to move over him. The furrow of the man's brow was hidden by the wraps of his eye and forehead as the form above him halted. The woman seated herself on his lap, and a hand found his chest.

"Takasugi..?"

Upon hearing the voice, the one eyed man's frown grew more prominent. That wasn't Matako. He had been fully prepared to kick the visitor out, but now he wasn't sure. Without offering a response, the man contemplated his options. Kinu hadn't snuck into his room before, he didn't know if she was being a stalker or what to expect. Fingertips gently trailed up his jaw line as the girl spoke again, stopping only to stroke his temple before toying with the tips of his hair.

"Takasugi, I can't sleep..."

That wasn't his problem. He could easily fall asleep with Kinu's attention. Something about the sensation got him. He just wanted to be still and drift off. Nails barely brushed against his scalp as the girl murmured his name again. On the surface of his skin, Takasugi could feel goosebumps starting to form. He really didn't want to move now. Though the man shifted in place to allow more comfort, he figured it was within his means; being asleep and whatnot. Kinu was forced to allow his movement. She stopped to see if he would awaken; he didn't. With a sigh, the girl lowered herself to his chest.

Must have realized that he wasn't getting up.

Her hands moved to soften the girl's motions as she re-positioned herself. One settled on his bicep, the other at the join of his collarbone and neck. She turned her head, resting her cheek on his chest as she moved to find her own comfortable position.

A moment of silence passed before she leaned up and worked the covers over herself; eliminated the fabric barrier between them. Apparently deciding to steal his bed for the night. Takasugi was just glad that he had kept his underwear on. Normally, it wasn't his style, but after wearing them once he learned something. Boxers were like loose comfortable shorts with the perfect amount of space for balls. They were great.

When the girl settled on him once more, her hand returned to his temple. Kinu gently tucked each short lock of hair behind his ear in a repetitive stroke. He could tell that she was looking at him. Peering up at him as if she expected him to suddenly wake up. Steady breaths met the man's skin as she scooted up and settled on his shoulder; still uncomfortable, apparently.

"You know..." Pausing, the girl remained perfectly still. "You're really not that bad..."

Takasugi's eye was still closed He didn't dare to move as if he had heard her. In all honesty, he was curious to see what she would say. Perhaps it was easier to speak if she thought he wasn't listening. To not have to worry about pride and wording.

"I haven't slept here since my grandfather died..."

Silence filled the room as Takasugi contemplated the girl's words. Why? He thought she was braver than that. Less emotional. That it should at least count for something like her comfort or... He didn't know why she would come talk to him while he wasn't supposed to be awake. The man didn't even realize when he had opened his eye. He stared at the dark ceiling, simply listening to whatever the girl would offer. Anything she would murmur to him through the dark. As if they were exchanging secrets, one-sidedly. He couldn't let himself be so vulnerable.

"You make me feel something..."

When an arm draped across the girl's back, her repetitive toying motions came to an abrupt halt. A hand tangled in her hair and she raised her head to find Takasugi's eye open. It felt as if he had been staring at the same dark spot on the ceiling forever.

"What do you mean?"

Her moment of secrecy had been interrupted. Kinu halted for a moment, yet the repetitive strokes against his hair remained. The girl's fingertips continued to comb through his dark locks and re-position his hair as if he hadn't suddenly regained consciousness. Had she known he was awake?

"I don't know..."

Genuine as usual, the girl murmured back to him. The silence was sliced with her voice, and left Takasugi to contemplate her ambiguous answer.

"It's not sexual... I mean, it is, but it's..." She paused and he peered up at her. Looked at what he could make out in the night. Her profile, and the blonde of her hair. "It's different."

Was that good? He couldn't tell, but the dark spot on the ceiling reassured him that it was. Kinu finally laid down. Tucked herself against his side as he contemplated her words.

"Why would you go back to him?"

His voice hung in the air, and the spot on the ceiling seemed to stretch. Gently swayed across in his line of sight. Beside him, Kinu's leg shifted. She rolled onto her back and watched the black blot he'd been studying. Sank into the sheets, pillow-less beside him. Not a single word escaped her, and Takasugi leaned up. Propped himself on his forearm as he peered down at her. "If you had to escape just to get here, why would you go back?"

She didn't say a word. Just laid there, staring past him as he leaned over her. The lack of an answer prompted him to broach the topic more seriously. Though Kinu was silent, he forced her to look at him. Tilted her jaw in his direction, calm as he murmured to her.

"Are you really going to go through with it?"

Kinu's eyes settled on him and she grew still. Didn't hum or make a physical gesture to satisfy his inquiry. As quickly as he'd engaged her, Kinu was nudging his hand away. Under her breath, she mumbled for him to drop it. To let go of the topic would be to have it in the back of his mind; constantly screaming for attention.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. I'll kill him regardless."

Turning onto her side, Kinu avoided his gaze. Her arms snaked around his torso, and he stared down at her as she buried her face into his side. A sniffle broke the peace, he found himself confused. Caught off guard by a display of emotion. If she was a sociopath as Kawakami had said, she was bad at it.

"Are you crying?" Takasugi brushed the girl's dark bangs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Tried to assess her mood and whatever other clues he could find, but her eyes remained tucked to his side. He could feel the moisture, but could do nothing to stop it. Didn't know what to say, or how to console whatever had caused her to crumble at his side. He knew she hadn't come to him for sex, and hadn't expected it from her. But he hadn't expected this either. "Kinu..."

Was it the conversation about Amagi? The talk about her grandfather, or saying that he would still kill her fiance? How was he supposed to approach her emotions? She hadn't exactly showed any distinguishable emotion up until then, and despite the closeness of their bodies, Takasugi had never felt so far from her. He didn't know what to do if she was crying. Sure, he had an idea of how to comfort people in times of emotional distress, but he didn't know if it would work on her. She never responded properly when he tried emotional manipulation. Unless, of course, it was sexual.

The moment didn't call for anything sexual...

Repeating her name, he tucked another black lock behind her ear. Uncovered the corner of her eye, but she didn't move. Had she only come to him for emotional relief? Would Kawakami know how to fix her? It was likely that the deaf man would only tell her that she was more pleasant without her feelings. Like he had before.

"Oi," More bewildered than intended, Takasugi traced a lock of hair to her jaw. "Crying isn't going to stop me." She wasn't making a sound, but he felt her eyes against his skin. Could feel the jerk of her body when she inhaled.

"It's not that just... Why are you so..." Immediately silent again, the girl turned against his side. Peered up at him, squinting as if she'd been wounded. Her lips were tight. Fought off any expression other than the agony she had washed herself in. "You?" The word was almost inaudible. Teetered on the border between a voice and a whisper. He didn't have an answer for that. There was nothing that could be said; he was him because he was.

"Questions like that are indecent..." Everything that had transpired between them was indecent. Not only the dialogue, but the physical interactions. The time. Everything.

"There's nothing decent about you sneeking into my bed... Let me get my kiseru..." He started to reach over her, but Kinu sat herself up. Wiped her eyes with her forearm and grabbed his pipe for him. A match sparked on wooden end table, and Takasugi watched as the flame was brought to the bowl end of his pipe. Orange fire revealed the girl's features for a split second, the gleam of her eyes, before the match was extinguished with a shake of her wrist. An ember rested in his pipe, and the girl offered it to Takasugi. He hummed his thanks and wasted no time in taking a drag.

Stillness fell over the room as Takasugi smoked. Kinu simply stared at the sheets as silence passed. Eventually, she turned over; to her side facing him. Takasugi remained in place staring at the glowing tobacco in his bowl. She hadn't gotten to her point yet, but he already knew why she'd come to him. He turned to fix his eye on the girl and found her to be playing with the covers. Dragging a single fingertip along the fabric in the same spot. A low whisper stole his attention, and Takasugi brought his pipe back to his lips as he listened. She spoke slowly, deliberately, as if time was needed to consider each word.

"You've killed a lot of people, haven't you?"

Slowly exhaling a miniature cloud, Takasugi stared at the far wall. That was an understatement. He glanced at the girl that had rested her head in her bent arm, patiently awaiting his response.

"Too many to count." He confirmed, and a low hum met him. She sighed as Takasugi turned to face her again. Seemed to have regained her composure for the most part. The man propped his head up with a single palm; lazily studying the dark room.

"What do you think it's like?"

"Dying?" Murmuring the question, Takasugi listened to the sudden silence of the room. It seemed louder than any conversation could dare to be. The only sound was the girl shifting around under the covers.

"It would depend on how it happened..." His answer received an agreeing tone. For a moment, Takasugi wondered if the girl had only come to his room to talk about death. It didn't bother him in the slightest, but was unusual. She started to speak again, yet immediately hushed herself at the sound of approaching footsteps. Takasugi's eye flicked to the door as the steps passed. Continued down the hallway.

There was nothing he could say. Why would she ask that? He laid back down and allowed the girl to huddle against his side. Said nothing as she hid her face and claimed his chest. Shameful as she may have felt, he was glad she had. It was proof that as rich and so called powerful as Amagi was, he had no true bearings on the girl. Other than whatever information he was holding over her. The moment everybody had left the room, he'd retrieved the crumpled paper she'd tossed. Reconstructed her file and glanced over it before returning to his room. Takasugi had tucked it into his nightstand. Knew exactly what was going on, and shy she had no objections to the engagement.

Her father hadn't stolen as he'd been led to believe; he'd slept with Amagi's girlfriend. Apparently, she got around to more than the pimps. He had traded her security codes and she'd slept with him in sight of one of the cameras in the office he worked in. As if that wasn't scandalous enough, The girlfriend, Mei, was from the Nogi family. Her family was in the middle of the feud with the Amagi family, and they couldn't be together. But why would she be sleeping around for codes and information?

Whatever the case was, Amagi, as revenge, took his worker's daughter. Kinu. Whatever Kinu was doing wasn't going to be enough to free herself, and she had to know it. Lost in thought, Takasugi barely noticed when the girl picked herself up. Peered down at him through the dark, barely smiling. It was a bitter expression, from what he could see. Her hand returned to his hair and gently brushed the locks away from the wrap over his eye as she murmured.

"I'm going back... Tonight."

"Why?" His eye locked onto the ember of his pipe, and without her saying a word, he already knew. Calmness betrayed him, and though Kinu's hand didn't stop sifting through his hair, it became apparent that she wasn't surprised at his lack of animation. Tingles broke out over his scalp, and the girl brushed another lock from his eye. Avoided his gaze in favor of staring across the room.

"I'll leave this place to you. You can handle it." Right as she was, he didn't bother to tell her that she was being irrational. If this was all that he'd get, it had been fun to say the least. She'd been right in telling them that she couldn't assist them anymore. She had her own plans, and her own goals; he wouldn't be the one to stand in her way. But when it failed, he'd still be there. He'd finish the job after she got herself killed.

"You used me." To postpone the wedding. Set Amagi on edge. The girl's fingertips left his dark locks as he sat up again. Peered into her eyes to state the obvious and force her into discomfort. It didn't work. She stared back and slowly nodded. He should have known. Every time he'd been around Amagi, she knew what he'd do. It was all a ploy to make the man abandon the engagement. She knew of his personality before knowing his name and she knew he'd strike back if provoked. The only thing she hadn't predicted was her fiance's reactions.

"We used each other." There was no hint of shame or remorse in her voice. Cold calculation at best. She sighed once and met his gaze again, deadpan as usual. "So what if we had some fun on the way?" It seemed she was back to her usual self. No sooner than she had spoken, the girl took his pipe. Paid no mind to his glare when she inhaled and offered it back. "I thought you, of all people, would be bad enough to just fucking kill him. I was wrong. You can't even figure out how to get into the house, let alone, to him."

Reserved and collected, Kinu turned out of his futon. Stood, and smoothed her Kimono out; she hadn't changed. "The past, the pocky, was a coincidence; forget about it. But what happened to your eye?"

"You know what they say about touching yourself."

His words earned a chuckle, and though Kinu walked to the door, she turned back once more. Just to look at him and burn the memory into her mind. He was staring back at her, propped on his forearm. Made no move to stop her.

"Does he even touch you?"

"No." They had used one another, but that wasn't the point and she knew it. If she hadn't wanted to be there, she wouldn't have come. Though her approach was tough, and her personality shifted to match, she wasn't secure in what she was saying, and he knew it. She wasn't fooling him. She was the same girl that had broken at his questions and tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

Everything that she said was grasping at straws and even when she was harsh, it was all a defense mechanism. Kinu was just as human as the rest of them, and he wasn't misled by her emotional detachment. She'd go back, and they'd work their common enemy from different angles. But she was wrong about him. He was still going to kill that bastard of a fiance.

"Come back here." After a slight pause, the girl obliged. Sat beside his futon as he leaned up and turned her around. She glanced back at him as he started to tug at her obi, murmuring to her. "Then let me have you..." The belt unraveled in his hands, and was pulled away. As he reached around the girl and dragged her back into his bed, she seemed to stare at the ground. Did nothing to stop his hands from prying her kimono open or stripping her hadajuban. She wasn't going to stop him.

And she was bare before him, barely covering herself when she turned to peer at the pillow beside him through the darkness. Tense as could be and showing no signs of relaxing. Was he pushing her too far? She had to know that her words had pissed him off. Everything about him not being enough to kill Amagi. The past and the pocky not mattering. He'd shown no sign of it, but she had to know that he was going to make her pay for that. For trying to manipulate him.

"Kinu..." Upon hearing her own name, the girl tightened her arms across her chest. She glanced at him and he stared down at her; considering his course of action. And then it hit him. In all actuality, it was somewhat horrible, but he wasn't about to lose his position..

"Hm..?" The girl shifted in place, and Takasugi studied her partially exposed figure.

"Where's your tin?"

A slight frown played on her features, yet she motioned to the floor; her abandoned pile of clothes. Sighing, Takasugi waved a hand towards it, signaling for the girl to retrieve the item in question. She leaned up and did as instructed after offering a skeptical glance. Kinu sifted through the clothes for a second before producing the cigarette case in question. The moment she placed her thumb on the button, Takasugi had second thoughts. He didn't want her to be high, numb. He wanted her to feel every second of it, not zone out and go to sleep. He placed a hand over hers, pushing the case down.

"If you light that, you'll prove you don't really want this..."

Pausing, Kinu stared at the container in her hand. The man grabbed the edge and watched for resistance.

He didn't understand. He had no idea of how she felt. She wouldn't be there, in that position, if she didn't... Kinu allowed him to pull the tin and it was carefully placed on his nightstand.

"If you wanted me, you wouldn't need help."

She wanted him so badly... But...

"I don't need to smoke... "

Smirking, Takasugi savored the light ticklish sensation that danced through his skin as the girl leaned into him. He had trapped her again. Brushing her arm from her chest, he caught sight of the girl. Her dryly humorous tattoo. She shifted in place as his hand found its way to her side as the girl scooted towards him again.

"Prove it..."

His challenge was accepted without confirmation. The man allowed her to claim his lap as a seat as a tongue carefully brushed against his lower lip. Hands settled on Kinu's hips, careful to avoid any spot that may be tender to his grasp as Takasugi met the girl's tongue with his own.

He still didn't know if he wanted to do this. If he didn't decide, rein the situation while he still could, it would be too late. All he could think of was the girl. Her mouth pressed to his. Her body tucked, firmly against his. He could feel her heartbeat, against his chest. She needed to calm down.

The need for air parted them with light gasps to fill their lungs. Seeing the girl's flushed face, Takasugi murmured to her. Tried to reassure her in the sense of her second thoughts.

"Just take your time…"

Slowly nodding, Kinu peered into the man's eye. Her gaze flicked downward for a moment, and her hand met his hip, touching softly as if she thought he would break. The girl brought her lips to his neck, gently kissing as she nudged him back. Requested him to lay down, and allow her free reign. He obliged, allowing the girl to slowly trail down his chest. To linger at his abs as she finally acknowledged the growing urge in his boxers.

"So it _is_ dodrantal..." Eying the girl, Takasugi could barely contain the short laugh that rumbled within him. It escaped in a snort of amusement.

"Shut up."

A light chuckle sounded as the girl's fingertips slipped under the band of his boxers. Freed him and unleashed her curiosity. If this was all she wanted to do, he would gladly allow it. Admittedly, it was unlike him to give control to another, but he would make an exception for the girl. Just this once.

The moment her lips wrapped around him, Takasugi released a deep sigh. Her tongue investigatively traced his tip, earning a low groan of encouragement. The girl paused and glanced up at him, processing his reaction. He'd seemed to like that. She'd read books with scenes like this before. Wasn't he supposed to awkwardly tell her about how great it was or something, now? She was somewhat relived that he didn't, as she hadn't planned how she would respond to it. When she repeated the motion, a hand found the back of her head and gripped her hair.

When Kinu started to move downward, the man coaxed her further with his hand.

He forced her to accept his full length, having no patience for her curious hesitation. The man felt himself, pressed against the back of her throat, and groaned as he allowed her to retreat, only to buck into her again. As he moved, Kinu's tongue teased him further. Full submission. It had been achieved. And god, was it good. The girl was allowed to back away for a second; only to be met with a knee that just so happened to raise from the bed and press against her. She didn't know if that had been planned, but it was some sneaky shit.

She froze, and moaned against him as he pulled her over himself once more. Vibrations traveled through his frame and the girl attempted to close her legs; moving away from the leg. Takasugi pulled her away from what she had been doing as he sat up; opting to use his hand as opposed to his knee. Her legs tightened around his hips, hoping to halt the motions, but the man's fingers showed no mercy. A second was spent, drinking her reaction. The form of the girl's unmistakably forced ecstasy and pressured voice that she was hoping to contain only increased Takasugi's need. He brought his lips to her neck, and the girl leaned into him. Her hands found his shoulders; pulling him to her.

Takasugi relished the soft moans that echoed in his ears. He could feel her, dampening. Burning against his fingertips. When his lips migrated to her collarbone, he felt her heart race under his tongue. His fingertips started to tug at the elastic of her panties; ready to lose the barrier. Impatience weighted on his mind; urging him to find another place to sheath his need. Kinu's hips arched and his body naturally interpreted her unspoken prompt. He tugged the gray fabric as much as her open legs permitted. And she let him. Allowed him to play, and attempted to halt her squirms by squeezing his shoulders. Wrapping his arm around her waist, the man pulled her to the side, assuming his power position over her. The problematic fabric around her legs was quickly removed, granting full access to the girl.

He could hear his pulse in his ears; trying to deafen him. He had waited so long for this moment. A time that the girl would give herself to him, and prove that her utterances of hate were false. That she trusted him, beyond what she claimed.

He didn't know where he wanted to start. There was so much that he could do. Takasugi caught a soft moan with a devouring kiss, determined to pull more of a reaction from the girl.

Migrating lips further tensed her as fingers threatened to invade her. Takasugi made a trail, only stopping to offer an occasional lick or bite. His fingers slicked against her, restrained as he replaced them with his mouth. The moment the girl felt his tongue, she cried out. Her legs tightened, and Takasugi pushed them apart with his hands; forcing her to accept the overwhelming sensation. Finding her clit, he pressed the nub with the tip of his tongue. Kinu released an all-too-loud moan. She squirmed under him, and her legs trembled in an attempt to lock him out. Glancing up, Takasugi watched Kinu writhe in place. Her hands had tangled into the sheets; clutching and pulling as if it would ground her. Placing his lips around the button, Takasugi offered a hard suck, which earned what bordered a shout from the girl.

Her hand immediately found his hair, once she untensed, and she pulled him over herself. The moment he was forced away from the area of his attention, Takasugi took a second to give her a break. To pull a condom from his nightstand and roll it over himself. Kinu had noticed, yet chose to focus on something else in the room. As if she was still thinking while catching her breath. The man moved slowly as he leaned over her, attacked her lips and placed himself against her. Her flavor was still on his tongue, and he forced her to allow it on hers. He could barely take anymore. He was already trying to be patient so not to scare the girl, but... In the same breath, he had been wrapped up in a world of desire. Of her reactions. The voice he had barely been able to hear was now clear. Protesting against his lips as he rubbed against her. He couldn't help himself now; he was aching to feel her.

She would be his and his alone. He refused to free the girl's lips as she squirmed under him. Instinctively thrusting against the girl, Takasugi suppressed a groan. His motions took her with him. He was so close. Just one, slight change was all that was needed to be victorious. When he pressed into her with more force, sliding from her clit to her entrance, the girl turned away.

"Wait- wait-"

Pausing, Takasugi met the girl's worried gaze. She stared up at him with wide eyes. Bringing a hand to the girl's jaw, he pushed her chin up. He leaned into her, his expression alarmingly soft. Terrifyingly hungry. The man brought his mouth to Kinu's ear, and murmured a line that froze her body.

"You've come this far... I won't let you back out now..."

Frowning, Kinu stared at the door. It felt as though her heart would leap from her chest. Takasugi pulled back and smirked down at her as she processed the line. He pushed against the girl, feeling her heat, and Kinu nudged him back. She was too tight. He couldn't get in. Anticipation built inside of him as the girl's hand found his hip. She pushed him away, and he grabbed her hand. With one slow motion, he pushed her hand to the bed; capturing her lips. Takasugi carefully dragged her hand over her head. He drifted from her lips to look into her eyes.

"Just tell me... Do you want me?" The girl's gaze shifted, and after a moment's pause, she offered a slow nod.

"So much..."The whisper earned a nod from Takasugi. An upward curl of his lips. Out of nervousness, Kinu moved away, yet found herself trapped by their palms, which moved to settle over her shoulder.

"Do you need me to slow down?" His question was met with a pause. A flick of the girl's eyes and shake of her head.

"No," He could barely hear her voice. "Just… do it." The girl met his eye again, and Takasugi nodded once. She was unbearably nervous. She wanted this too, and had made it clear. That was all he needed. This wouldn't be forced, he couldn't let it, lest all his work be for naught. Easing towards the girl, Takasugi met her lips in an attempt at distracting her. If she just focused on him, he could make it a quick start.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you... " His mouth moved to her ear as he tightened their clasped hands. Pressing his lips to her jaw, the man slowly rubbed against her.

With one careful motion, the man broke into her, just the tip. He felt the girl's body attempt to accommodate him, yet clench as if to fight the intruder. A low, cut off groan escaped the man, mixed with Kinu's voice. She had moaned, low and forced. Squeezed his hand as her back arched. Kinu's free hand wrapped across his shoulders, and she firmly held him in place as he attempted to grow accustomed to her grip.

With a deep breath, she regained control of her voice.  
"_Ah-_ you said it wouldn't hurt!"

Meeting her gaze, Takasugi smirked down at her. Clearly, it wasn't all that bad; she was glaring up at him. She shook her head and breathed a short laugh. He had done well so far, been careful of her lack of experience. He wanted her to enjoy every second of it, as he would. Takasugi tightened their entwined fingers as he paused. It was uncomfortable, even to him, but the only way to fix that was to continue.

As he placed his free hand on the mattress, Kinu's legs squeezed his hips; refusing to let him move. But he was this far. He needed more. Needed to feel every inch of himself being grasped as he slid into her. God, he couldn't wait. He needed release, and her voice... The sheer urge to control her body with his own. She was around him, yet too ridged to indulge. He brought his elbow to the bed and allowed the girl to further pull him down against her. Her arm slipped under his to grip his shoulder as he started again.

The man pushed into her; forcing her to accept more, and she groaned and writhed against him. Her arm slid down, dragging their clasped hands with it as she clenched her jaw. A low moan escaped the man as he paced himself. It was completely different. As if her body was moving only for him. To perfectly match him and him alone. The girl once again squeezed him and her voice was barely a whimper when the man found himself half buried in her warmth.

"Oh- god... "

Leaning up, Takasugi caught sight of her pained expression. Pulling his hand from hers, Takasugi brushed her fringe away from her face, revealed her dark eye. He paused to release a breath that had been held for ages.

"Even god couldn't save you from me now..." Half-whispering, he leaned into the girl. "Watch the claws, Kitten..." He remained still, gently chiding the girl to spend a much needed second on growing accustomed to one another. Still, impatience weighed on his mind. Even as Kinu heeded his words and retracted said nails, Takasugi's need was urgent. The girl slowly moved, as if re-positioning herself could provide her with comfort. Her action was unanticipated and forced the man's already tense body to do the same.

"I've waited too long to have you..." Groaning into her ear, Takasugi allowed his hand to travel to her hip. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been so good- careful of the girl, but it was too much. He started to move, still attempting to go slowly. The man rocked himself into her, deeper with each stroke. Each motion earned a loud moan from the girl; proof that he was taking the proper approach. Fully immersed, he paused to groan again, animalistic and eager to begin. Kinu was still pulling him against herself. She squirmed as if she could escape, but as badly as he needed her, there was no chance.

A deep breath was released, and Kinu's nails returned to burrow into his skin.

His hand found hers on the mattress, and he lightly grasped it; bringing it back to his neck. Pressing his mouth to the wall of hair between himself and the girl's ear, Takasugi hushed her. She was too loud. He had been careful, ensured her comfort. The nails in his skin worked to pull him back down. When he was fully buried in the girl once more, he ground their hips together, earning a mutual groan. The man slowed his actions, crushing his lips against Kinu's. One palm found the skin of her thigh and skimmed along her leg as it tightened around his hips. If he didn't pace himself, this wasn't going to last. Kinu's hand moved from his chest and gripped his shoulder, forcing his chest against hers and joining their pounding hearts. She squirmed, and the sensation urged him to continue.

Lowering himself over the girl, Takasugi placed his lips to her temple. He obliged, slowly starting and earning a low tone of approval.  
"Do you trust me?" His tongue slipped over the girl's skin as he kissed her, and she managed a forced groan.  
"Yeah-"  
Panting into the girl's ear, he nodded.

Without warning, the man's pace and force increased. She had told the truth. One of the her legs wrapped around his thigh, and she threw her head back in a moan. Her body rocked with his motion; mirroring him and giving him more energy to feed off of.

Her pained notes had died, replaced with deep moans that begged him to continue. It was torturous. Despite her infatuation, she knew better than this. He was heartless; intent on destroying her with emotions that they both knew she couldn't handle.

All the while, her mind had insisted he was dangerous. Told her that she should have nothing to do with him, much like Gintoki had said when she'd asked. She'd had to; Takasugi and Kawakami had asked about him. She knew it was true, but he was too rare. Too hard to find, and she couldn't let him go while she had him. There was nothing wrong with one time. To feel him for one moment, or convince herself that he cared. Thought she was beautiful, and actually wanted her. One moment, then she would immediately pull away, before she felt anything. Before he could get the wrong idea, and think she needed him. But for the moment, he was hers; caressing her lips with his own after having proven to be far more gentle than he let on to be. She would savor it until the very last second, while he tore groans that sounded suspiciously like his name from within her.

And he recognized what she was saying. Knew it was him that she was begging for; craving. He connected their lips, artfully playing with her tongue as her hand weaved into his hair once more. From her body language, Takasugi could tell that she felt the electricity that pulsed between them. Felt the mixing sweat, and needed him as badly as he burned for her. Hands started to explore his body, all the while pulling him to the girl's neck as she turned to release a moan. Their skin burned, threatened to incinerate the room, or possibly the world, which only seemed to exist within the room at that moment. Deep breaths racked within them, cooling their skin in short bursts. Licking the girl's neck Takasugi felt himself groan as he replaced his tongue with his teeth; sucking to leave a souvenir.

Her hips gyrated against his and he tightened his grasp on the girl. Again, the nails in his back dragged across his skin with enough ease to tell him that he was covered in sweat. Kinu pulled him back to her lips and he paused as she locked him against herself. Trapped him in her arms. One of her hands slid down his body, stopping at his waist. Without warning, the girl rolled over him. Her lips moved to his throat as she carefully tested the change of position. With the girl taking over, Takasugi was able to take a moment to enjoy without working. The way she was looking at him made him nervous.

As if he was the only other person in the world. There was nobody but him, and him alone.

His end was so close he could taste it. Gripping the girl's hips, Takasugi leaned up; guiding her to his release. The girl followed his lead; moving with the rough motions. She leaned over him and connected their lips for a brief moment. As she pulled away, Takasugi gripped her hair; pulling her back. She nipped his lower lip before moving to his neck. The girl found his pulse with her tongue, and Takasugi squeezed her closer. The hand on her hip wrapped around her back as she relentlessly teased the man. When she moved to his ear, a slight breath escaped her; fogging his mind and echoing through his own parted lips. Her hand slipped down to his abs with barely enough space to do so, and the girl mirrored his grinding motion as she whispered his name.

Again with the names. He didn't know why, but it was driving him insane. All he could do was groan. His heart was pounding in his ears; begging for release. Her muscles tightened around him once more and a gasp parted the girl's lips.

And then he felt it.

The sensation of the girl tightening, though it seemed impossible. Pushing him over the edge. It was all he could do to lean back and hold out, but Kinu followed; locked in place. Was she coming? Seriously? He hadn't even-

Supporting himself on his elbow, Takasugi willed himself to wait, just a second longer. The girl was groaning in his ear, urging him to give in. Clearly, she was in the grasp of ecstasy, and he didn't know how. Usually, it took more for a woman, but she just- it didn't matter. Forcing the girl to move, he roughly dragged her over himself. She allowed him to, and Takasugi bucked into her; ready to explode. It was driving him mad, clawing at his skin with anticipation. With one last thrust, the man felt himself slip. He firmly held the girl in place as the spark within him ignited. His head rolled back and multiple waves of pleasure escaped him; forcing a groan from his lips.

A mouth met his neck, intensifying his locked muscles, and the girl's name barely escaped his lips.

The moment the man was able to relax, Kinu ended her motion. Takasugi tiredly peered at the girl, wondering if she had heard him. He didn't know how loud he was, but... Well, he could say whatever he wanted... Her skin was flushed and he studied his marks with a smug eye. A low murmur caught his attention as he sat up again, and he gazed at the girl's legs as she spoke.

"I... Uh... bled..."

Nodding, Takasugi glanced over her again. She was avoiding his eye as if she was embarrassed.

"I expected as much... You bled earlier." The girl's hand met his shoulder and she started to lean into him, as if she would kiss him. But Takasugi was done with her. His plan had worked brilliantly. Now she was his.

With a sigh, he pushed her off himself and stood up. He didn't even glance back at the frowning girl as he walked to the bathroom to wash away her drying blood.

Staring at his back, Kinu felt discomfort ripple through her. She placed a palm on the mattress between her legs, as if she could hide herself. Her opposite hand gripped her shoulder, covering her chest with her arm. The bathroom door closed behind Takasugi, and she stared at it, feeling her brow crease with worry.

She had been right...

Gintoki had been right.

Minutes passed, and the door finally opened to reveal a cleaned man, sans condom. Takasugi peered at her, his expression as smug as ever. Mocking, even.

"You're still here?"

Shifting her gaze, Kinu tightened her arms. Her second was over. So soon. He hadn't even taken a minute to change.

Takasugi walked to the bed and sat down, immediately grabbing his pipe. He flicked a lighter and sparked the tobacco as Kinu stared at the sheets.

Raising his pipe to his lips, Takasugi leaned back onto his elbow. Kinu remained still, her head hung, as he smoked. A victorious smirk was etched into his features. His amusement was impossible to hide. The dark glimmer of his eye caught Kinu's attention, and she expressionlessly met his gaze. Now, his plan was complete. It was time for the final step. He already had her. Made her want him as she had no other. She was willingly his, and it was time to break her. To raise her hopes, and destroy her with rejection. After taking another pull of his tobacco, Takasugi smirked up at the girl.

"What? You have something to say? Do you hope to trap me in some _dreadful_ relationship?" Delight played on his features, as he eyed his newest used toy. She was in for a shock.

Kinu frowned at him and raised her brow. A scoff escaped her lips, triggering confusion.

"_What?_ Why would I want _that_?" She tilted her head as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Lowering his pipe to the mattress, Takasugi was unable to conceal his frown. Kinu stood up, and pulled her clothes from the ground, snickering. It was a bitter sound, which seemed to fill the room.

The girl started to dress herself, underclothes first, showing no regard for her bloodied thighs.

"You're not the exclusive-type. Not _relationship_ material." The girl pulled her kimono on, turned her back to him. Her words caused the man's expression to deepen as well as his confusion. A sea of panic and assorted thought washed over him as she continued to dress herself; no emotion. After grabbing her belt, the girl snickered again and started to the door. She was leaving already; wouldn't even try to stay the night.

"E- _excuse_ _me_? Then... _Why would you..? _You gave me your _first_..?"

Stopping, Kinu frowned at him over her shoulder. So he'd caught that. He had sat straight up and both of his palms laid flat on the mattress at his sides as if he would jump up at any second. The crease of the girl's brow faded and disappeared as she shrugged.

"I figured it was _easier_ this way. I didn't want to be a business deal, so I picked you. I'm done now, though. " The girl shook her head and placed her fingertips to her lips once more as she snickered to herself. Bemusement took her features and Takasugi stared at her, wide eyed. Bewildered. Had she really just tricked him? As she pulled the door open, she murmured one more line, clearly intent on destroying him.

"You were _convenient, _so _thanks_." Without another word, Kinu left him to brood over her words. Dear lord, she really had used him. Laughed as if his expectations had been naive. Kinu had completely turned this around. Left _him_, and he didn't know what to think. What to do about it. She had even implied that she was just eliminating a burden as if her life would be easier without her virginity, which she had so blatantly thrown at him. Thrown away. He'd misjudged her. Couldn't rely on emotional responses for manipulation, she reacted wrong. She should have fought to make him feel something. Yelled at him or something, anything other than leaving. Stayed the night... What had he done?

Still staring at the door, Takasugi remained frozen in place. She had bested him. Used his own desires against him, as he had planned to do to her. But he had lost; she felt nothing for him. And she had achieved her goal; losing her virginity. Treating him like a piece of meat, or a toy. While Takasugi was uncertain of some things, one thing was sure to him. She would come back. She had to.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't _so_ bad right? Like I said, don't kill me. ^-^'**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it! This chapter is a bit slow, but is leading into a better (subjective as that may be) development. :)**

* * *

Come morning, Takasugi was mulling over an empty yakult. There hadn't been a single sound in the house. No footsteps. Not even the creak of the house settling. Doors hadn't opened, people hadn't dragged themselves from their beds. It was just him and the coffee. That stupid girl had actually left. Hadn't come back. Not even for her cigar tin. The first sign of life in the house was Kawakami, getting up to take a leak and wander into the kitchen; dressed and ready to start a new day. To make breakfast and nag everybody once he'd finished.

He halted at the sight of Takasugi leaning over the counter, yet entered the room without a greeting or any hint at acknowledgment. Acted as it wasn't a loathsome day and a shitty morning. Ingredients were pulled from the cabinets and refrigerator. Set on the counter along with tools and whatever seasonings he saw fit. The one-eyed man didn't engage him in the slightest. Didn't care to try. He was in no mood to play the morning banter game. He hadn't even been able to sleep. Had laid down for hours with his eye closed to do nothing but toss and turn in a sudden bought of insomnia.

Nothing had gone as he'd planned. He thought he knew how to control Kinu. She'd had no objections to him. Hadn't tried to push him away mentally or resisted him undressing her. Even if she was a bitch at times; with her smart ass comments and benumbed statements, she hadn't shown a single sign of fighting back. Cutting as she was, in multiple ways, she hadn't hinted that she'd actually leave him. There had been no back up plan for if she tried and he'd been forced to watch her. To let her. It wasn't right. That wasn't how it had played out in his head and she had to know it. She had exploited his fascination.

Taken advantage of him after something so intensely captivating.

She had been a virgin- she was supposed to get clingy afterwards.

The sizzle of a frying pan managed to tug at his ear for a split second before he sank back into thought. Maybe he had been too harsh. What had he done? If that was her first time, he could see how his follow up could have been a bit... nippy. Unethical, even. But she was always mean, she should have been able to handle it. An orange mug being set in front of him snapped him from his evaluation, and he cast a sideways glance towards Kawakami. The deaf man patted his back before turning back to the stove top and his cooking.

Didn't even need to ask. He must have heard it.

More than anything, Takasugi knew he had to do something to draw the girl back. She probably wasn't coming this time. He'd fucked it up. He needed to kill Amagi. Before she got herself murdered or condemned to jigai. Whatever that family would consider appropriate for minor treason. Grasping his coffee with both hands, Takasugi considered his methods. He didn't need something poetic or elaborate. He could pull something simple. Break in and find the man's room. Cut his throat while he dreampt of his apparent whore of a girlfriend.

Or he could be more simpleminded than that. Arrange a deal. Pretend he didn't know he was being set up and slaughter him there, in the meeting room, before anybody could come to his aid. That would be far more satisfying.

"Shinsuke," Kawakami's voice intruded on his senses again, and Takasugi became aware of the scent of cooking food. Egg being heated and turned into a sweet omelet. He wasn't hungry. "you look like hell." He was probably right. Takasugi had been sitting there for hours. He had no idea what time he'd finished with Kinu and finally given up on sleep. He'd been in the kitchen since, and accumulated a small collection of empty yakult and the partially finished bottle of sake from the night before.

Brilliant as the Kihetai could be, they'd been no help finding a solution to their billionaire problem. The bastards. All of them. And they called themselves terrorists. What good were they if they couldn't break into a heavily guarded mansion and erase a so called powerful heir? Aside from reassuring shoulder pats, that was. Did he have to do everything himself?

"Kinu wasn't in her room this morning. I thought she stayed over. Where is she?"

"Uh... I don't know." Muttering back, Takasugi lifted his mug to his lips. He'd alternate between coffee and alcohol. Might as well. It may have been breakfast, but it was six o'clock somewhere, right?

"Shinsuke, you weren't exactly _quiet _last night. What did you do?"

Turning to eye the man, Takasugi set his mug down. At least Kawakami was being refreshingly direct.

"Why do you assume I did anything?" She hadn't stopped him. She was supposed to stop him, and she'd failed to object when he dragged her back. It wasn't his fault. If anything, she'd practically thrown herself at him; the way she'd crept into his room and crawled over him in the dark. Or how she's suddenly turned emotional and grabbed him as if he was some sort of support, or- he didn't know. Everything. She'd practically been playing back with him, even in the beginning. She'd forced him to this point. He hadn't even wanted to do anything at first. It wasn't like she was unfathomably beautiful or attractive.

She was creepy. Stoic and boring. Nothing but a decent mechanic that would be convenient to have when they returned to orbit. And to translate books while he worked, or patch up wounds. She wasn't that great. Wasn't even important. He could replace her easily. Any decent whore from Yoshiwara would be able to do the same. Except the mechanical work. He'd need somebody else for that. Why was he even thinking about her? It wasn't like he had no other options. He could use Matako for release if the urge became unbearable. It wasn't like she'd be against it. And he could hire people. Takechi had basic medical knowledge, though he didn't want to know the reasons for that.

The audacity of that girl. Acting as though she doubted his abilities. He could kill Amagi any time he wanted. What was tact compared to victory? He'd just been bored, waiting on a new development in the government. Observing how Amagi would strike. Apparently, it wasn't much. Amagi was soft compared to him. He'd stain the entire mansion in blood if he felt like it. Kinu had no idea. And if she got in his way, he'd kill her too. Right after he fucked her again, he wanted a do-over. Next time she would be too tired to leave or talk back to him. He'd been too nice to her. Thought she was harmless, then an egotistical threat. An asset turned possession. And finally, just a cold bitch with the nerve to call him convenient. He'd show her convenient.

She'd been corrupted by the world and was letting it take her away. Wasted something that was supposed to be special or sentimental for no reason other than pride or rebellion. She'd destroy herself. And even if Amagi had connections to the shogunate, it was unlikely that he'd be able to use that door anymore. He'd be able to use the new shogun; Shige Shige's replacement. Easily. If done properly, Amagi had no importance. He was nothing more than a glorified, and equally arbitrary, pawn that was in his way. The rich man couldn't have her. The way Kinu had spoken to him, the way she laughed. She was his.

She just didn't know it yet.

"Shinsuke?" Peering at Kawakami, he paused. Had the deaf man answered him? Had he zoned out?

"It's fine."

"Is it? You don't look like you're thinking normally. You look like you're thinking something bad..."

The omelet was already finished. Matako was sitting in front of him, and he didn't know where she'd come from. She hadn't said a word as far as he knew, but was staring at him all the same.

"Maybe I am." He muttered the words and raised his mug again. Glared back at Kawakami as he arranged the food he'd cooked.

"I can hear it."

"_Stay out of my head_." Not his thoughts per say. His tune? That still felt stupid to say. Kawakami couldn't hear the words, but he was damn good at interpreting whatever ghost music he heard. The only time Takasugi loathed the ability was when it was used against him.

"I dare say that can't help it if you're going to scream at the top of your lungs."

A plate was set next to his mug, and he found himself still eyeing the deaf man as Takechi entered the room. Joined them at the table. Kawakami took a seat next to him, and Takasugi could barely claw his way from his mind. He hadn't been thinking that hard, had he? To not hear the shower or their joined company... The stove being turned off, or whatever had been said to him to prompt Kawakami saying his name...

"Shinsuke-Sama... Are you alright?"

Nodding, the man stared at his plate.

Omelet, fish, rice. He just couldn't eat. He didn't have the stomach for it. He needed to keep thinking, keep planning. Figuring out how he'd bypass the guards in the Amagi estate, or... It wasn't about the girl, he just wanted to kill the traitor. Then she'd come back to him and admit that she was an idiot. But that wasn't the goal. It was just a side effect. There was nothing about the girl in his mind.

"You haven't touched your food."

Kawakami was an asshole. Pointing out the obvious, Takasugi knew he hadn't taken a single bite. He didn't need to be told.

"I already ate..." He lied before thinking about it, and every single person at the table stared at him. Why? Why were they looking at him as if they didn't believe his claim, or as if he was being suspicious. He was always thinking. It wasn't unusual for him to completely ignore them.

"Shinsuke-Dono, did you run into a table? You have a bruise on your neck." Glaring at Takechi, the one eyed man made no attempt to adjust his kimono. It was pointless. As much as he'd marked Kinu, she'd made a point of returning the favor. More than anything, his back burned with the scratches she'd inflicted. Some kind of fucked up reminder of how much she'd angered him. And No. No he hadn't run into a table, when the fuck had he ever done that? He wasn't Kinu. With her stupid furniture and trying to eat sparklers when it clearly wasn't appropriate. His expression must have answered the creep's question, because he came back with another suggestion. "Then did you visit the red light district last night?"

"Shut up and eat."

"Let's talk about our next step. The Nobu Nobu coronation." Kawakami lifted a clump of rice with his chopsticks, one elbow on the table. "Every elite family will be there."

* * *

When Kinu crept back into her room, she'd barely been able to change before the door was flying open. The girl had been hastily dabbing concealer over her neck and whatever caught her eye, and shitty as the job was, her hair was her salvation.

"Where the fuck have you been?" In a fury, Amagi slammed the door shut behind himself. The toiletries on the vanity shook at the impact, and Kinu stared up at man. Wasn't fazed by his outburst. He was prone to tantrums at the slightest sign of things not going his way. It was expected. Two brown eyes cut through her as she racked her mind for an excuse. Nothing would satisfy him. He didn't need details. If anything, the man should have been proud that he'd managed to keep her there so long.

"I was bored." The word was echoed back to her, twice, and though she expected further display of frustration, Amagi stood still. It would have been more fitting for him to stomp his feet and wave his arms in the air. Twist around until he lost his breath and fainted. But he shook his head. Raked his fingers through the chestnut strands that licked at his chin, the one silver streak, and sighed. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I suppose you'll do this if I forbid you from leaving again."

"Hm..." Nodding, Kinu crossed her arms. Her head dipped down and she stared at the floor, awaiting a response. Instead, the man eyes continued to pierce her. He was the same as usual. More concerned with his family name and whatever fun he had on the side. But there was a new angle that Kinu could take. One simple alteration to her previous course of action. It made more sense to be of use and bond with him than to constantly defy him. She'd done something similar before, but had gotten distracted with Takasugi and the Kihetai. If anything, despite the small disagreements she'd had with her fiance, and the fact that he was a raging childish asshole at times, she could work with him. He'd be easier to fight if she was trusted. By his side. Maybe the marriage would go smoothly, for the most part. After a year or two, she could poison him, or pay a hobo to scalp him in the back alley of a ramen shop.

At her feet, her old kimono still reeked of tobacco smoke and cologne. She wondered if he could smell it. But considering the amount of cocaine he'd snort on a regular night, it was possible that his scent receptors had melted with his character, if ever he'd had any. Before he could break into a rant, Kinu stepped towards him. Pouted as best she could and placed a palm of his chest. Alarm flickered through the man and he froze.

Victory.

"I'm sorry... The strays at my shop..." Quickly correcting herself, Kinu shook her head. "Our shop... I was worried."

"Did you feed them on your neck?"

Aforementioned victory had been so close. Kinu abandoned her post in front of the man with a sigh. There was no use lying.

"_Hm_..." The hum came out more as a laugh than anything. "You sleep around." He wasn't the the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he wasn't falling for her crap. So she changed pace. Walked to her bed and sat on it as he followed with his eyes. The man's rage seemed to fall from his brows and his head dropped to the side. As if his neck was sore. He glanced towards the ceiling once, then back at her before straightening himself and starting towards where he'd entered. Threw his hands up in resignation.

"Just say it's from me. It's funny how you go from being my employee's daughter," Snapping her eyes to the man's, Kinu watched as he rounded the bed. Her expression remained nonexistent as peered down at her. "to my fiance, then a whore... Is there anything that you aren't?"

"Interested." Caustically murmuring back to the man, Kinu returned her gaze to the paperback on her nightstand. The air in the room grew stiffly silent, charged with what Kinu could only assume to be disapproval. Or insult. Either way, she couldn't understand why she would be chosen over all the other women that threw themselves at his feet; aside from vengeful aspirations. Those women were tall and gorgeous. Bubbly and... Fleshy.

Completely unlike Kinu.

Well, Kinu was covered in flesh. But she wasn't trying to prove it to anybody.

Living without skin would be painful. That was a horrible thought. Why had she even tried to picture that?! Especially when she should be focused on the tense atmosphere that Captain Charm was emanating.

When she raised her eyes to meet his again, he released a short chuckle.

"Bitter, aren't you?"

The man then left her to the four pale walls of her room. Whatever she'd done, her attempt at manipulation, had gotten her out of trouble. She'd have to try it again. Once she'd climbed into the cab, Kinu had been stuck in a toss up between going to her parents house to con cookies out of her mother and tell her what had happened, or returning to the estate. It was likely that Amagi had called her father and he was in a bad mood, though. And she didn't have to ask her mother to know what the answer would be. She always took her mother, Ai's, advice.

Just cut them.

The brunette was fragile in every sense of the word. Dainty and small. Slimmer than Kinu. If a strong wind picked up, Kinu feared her mother's yukata would catch and she would be able to do nothing but watch as the woman blew away.

But looks were deceiving. She never did happen to catch air and raise from the ground; screaming her daughter's name as an autumn breeze carried her to places unknown. Furthermore, the woman wasn't emotionally weak. She could handle happiness and it's loss. Love and the sensation of such being ripped away. Flourished where no light or water cold reach. Didn't care to silently beg for acceptance as Kinu had once done.

Maybe she knew that it was no good. That her voice, no matter how pronounced, was still quiet. She accepted everything so easily, and kept a smile on her face; whether it was fake or genuine, only she could know. But she was solid, so to speak. A grounded rock, which Kinu could hold onto. Something tangible, which Kinu could call her own in the sense of support. Fifteen hours of a day and every weekend, at least. Whenever the woman wasn't working, she would happily spend time with her daughter.

Wouldn't push her to speak or comment on a single thing. Understood and enjoyed her silence, while filling it with positivity and cheer.

But Takasugi. He was wishy-washy. He could be nice one second and rude the next. He was a match for Kinu's silent vow, and she always found herself saying things around him. Stupid things. It didn't even have to make sense, she would just say it and wonder why later. Wish she hadn't. It wasn't like she had anything interesting to talk about. What could she do, tell him how to distinguish a one phase induction motor from a three phase?

Talk about sensual.

While her mother was a solid rock, jutting from the ground, which she could tie herself to if need be, Takasugi was near the ocean. A boulder, partially immersed in the tide, which would offer no aid if she were to be dragged out to sea. Too slippery to hinge a rope around or grab with her bare hands. She hadn't realized it, but she needed to run. Far and fast. Before his feeling box contaminated hers. Because apparently, she had found it after supposedly losing it so long ago. Probably in a pile of rubbish where it belonged.

If only she could pry it from her brain again to toss it. Maybe it hadn't fallen out and her parents hadn't dropped her.

Then again, as much as her father drank, he probably had a few times...

As the girl stared across the room, she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the vanity. It didn't look like it was smiling too...

With a sigh, the girl stared herself in the eye and lifted the corners of her mouth in a grin. More like a grimace. A vengeful constipated grimace. It looked scary. She decided not to do that again. The expression fell, and she glanced towards the door. Not a single sound could be heard through the house.

After the events from the previous day, just hours ago, she didn't exactly feel like smiling. Takasugi was an asshole and she'd flipped into a defense before allowing him to continue. It was true, but the truth was always the most painful thing to hear. The most excruciating to admit. While it had gotten her point across, he had to know that she was sanding all the fine details away to be as biting as possible. Had she even been convincing? His expression made her believe she had, but it hadn't felt like it. He knew that wasn't what she'd expected. He should have known that she'd lash out at him. Silently. With every iota of arctic chill she could muster.

She had managed to grow soft in the span of two months- how? She had no idea. Couldn't think of a single reason as to why she would be receptive to something so trivial. So natural.

She had neglected the job of hardening herself and knew that somewhere, in the confines of her mind, a wall had fallen. It hadn't made a sound, but she knew. And she wanted it back. It was her only means of protection. From the elements of people, her situation and the likes. She had been speaking and laughing; things that did not belong. Contemplated her own girly squeal as if she could crack her shell and participate in the game of life. She wanted no part of it. It was a shitty game with shitty rules.

And rigged. It was rigged.

There had to be an explanation. There was always a logical explanation. When she found it, she would cut it from her existence like the cancer it was. Destroying her defensive barriers- what would do such a thing? How and why? She needed every centimeter of distance that she had placed between herself and the world. Relished the sanctuary of her own internal musings and thought processes. Her life had already shown her that she was meant to be secluded. Alone to properly comprehend what was going on around her. Or to ignore it.

Push everything away, beyond arm's length, to ensure that she would never hurt. Never long for attention as she had before; never hope to be special in any way. That just wasn't for her and she knew it. It had to be that guy.

She might not have realized it immediately, but now that she thought about it, he was the one making her laugh. The one that made her want to go out and sneak around with him. Made her wonder if she had a girly squeal...

He was the cancer.

Unknowingly, Takasugi had done her a larger favor than she thought. He saved her from the disease that plagued the entire populous of the world. The social illness that would no doubt be her death; bonding. Gintoki had been right in telling her that he was a bastard. As alarmed as he had been at the sound of the name, she should have known to believe him. Should have listened when he told her to stay away.

But it had been a little fun.

All things aside, she was going to attach herself to her fiance. To engage him in more than his hasty jump at marriage and falsely constructed relationship that she'd been lumped into. And he'd accept her. Learn to lean on her for whatever tasks she could weasel her way into. However it would work out, she'd find an opening. Something that would make his death look accidental. Play up the tragedy of being a young widow and move on. Putting Takasugi's group in the middle of that only made for distractions and unpredictable social complications.

In less than a week, she'd found small openings that welcomed her into his business affairs. Pointed out negotiation errors, and perfected his work in ways that earned the praise of his father. For him, that was. The man never spoke to her, but he looked... Kind of friendly. Like if they met in a dark parking lot in the middle of the night, he'd only partially rob her. A thief in a business suit. He'd let her keep her identification and cab fare. Maybe enough for a box of pocky if she cooperated.

In the backseat of one of the family vehicles, she glanced towards her fiance as his phone rang. There was nothing unusual about him getting calls, and she hated when he took them during meals or in the middle of a conversation, but it couldn't be helped. The brunette man opened his phone after reading the screen, and though Kinu had started to zone out while watching the passing city, her attention was stolen at his first line.

"Takasugi Shinsuke."

A wave of anxiety washed over the girl and she froze. Stared more at the pane of glass than the morning scenery. A barely detectable reflection met her. Just as alarmed as she had become. She heard the smoldering voice on the other side of the receiver; muffled and low. Drawn out to highlight his insouciance.

"Yo,"

"You've got a lot of nerve, crawling back after that little stunt you pulled with Umeki."

* * *

"Nonsense, we're practically brothers, you know?" The jab earned a pause, and Takasugi peered at Kawakami across the greenery. The deaf man had found a spot in the garden. Sat with his legs crossed as he plucked the strings of his shamisen. He'd had time to think everything through. Thoroughly churned the details over in his mind. Two birds would be killed with one stone and he'd draw the girl out too. Nothing could go wrong; if it did, he could slice it in half. "We need to meet. I have a deal for you, and it's something you'll want to hear. "

"You expect me to agree?"

"It'd be a shame if the Shinsengumi busted of those little side businesses you have in the Kabuki district." As quickly as the man could start to protest, Takasugi barred off his exits. As he'd said, it was something Amagi wanted to hear. He'd tell the man that he knew exactly what he was doing. Show a false card of sympathy and excuse, just before lopping his head off. "It's time for the Nobu Nobu coronation ceremony, isn't it? You wouldn't be missing that, would you?"

Planned as it was, Takasugi knew it was the perfect opportunity for a trap. He'd have to be on guard the entire time, but he knew Nobu Nobu. Enough to know that the new Shogun wouldn't stand in his way. That he'd have free reign. It was a private ceremony, and the Shinsengumi would be nonexistent. He peered directly at the deaf man as Amagi's answer came. Slow and steady.

"We can meet beforehand. Tomorrow." The offer was exactly as expected. As if he'd regained his poise as he listened. "Business comes before celebration, does it not?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: It took too long to have an action scene in this story, but we've all gotta admit Taka is amazing when he fights and deserves to kick some ass. Soooo- finally, a fast paced chapter!**

* * *

Graffiti littered an entire front side of the building, reaching to the highest tanned brick below the roof. There was no introduction of the abandoned hotel, simply bats. Darting from the entrance hall as they proceeded inside. Confident that Amagi would arrive. It had been rigged up nicely, and for once, Kawakami had actually pulled his own work load. Built and placed the explosives himself. Takasugi sat in the meeting room, sandwiched by Kawakami and Matako. Waiting by the light of the sun and in perfect silence.

It was the first place he'd conducted business with Amagi, and would be no loss if it was a casualty. He'd take a different approach. The Amagi family had plenty of illegal businesses sprinkled about the city. He would call a momentary "truce", long enough to get into the party. Then kill both Amagi and the newest shogun. Ally or not, Nobu Nobu would get in the way. He was a temporary. Disposable as the rest of them.

Across from them, the door opened. A middle aged man entered; partially balding and sat where Amagi usually would. He was the first negotiator they'd met. It was as if the meeting would be a full rerun of the first. The unforeseen presence, though hostile in Takasugi's mind, called for a different plan. While he ran the details over, the negotiator dropped greetings and spoke casually. As if he had no knowledge of the tense atmosphere. Gossip started. He spoke to them as if they were old pals, waving his arms for added expression.

"It's ridiculous. I've worked here for ten years and he just throws me aside! It doesn't even make sense. I majored in business, and he's replacing me with- with that girl! Just because- I don't know why he would even consider something so outrageous!"

Pausing, Kawakami stared up at the approaching form behind the man. Takasugi silently filled his lungs with smoke as he offered a short nod, focused on the wall, rather than the man. The entire conversation was wrong. He wasn't there to catch up with this guy. What was his name? Steven, or something? No, he didn't look western. But he really wanted to say it was Steven.

The sound of shattering glass caused him to turn back to the gossiper, frowning as he slumped to the side. Slivers of glass and wine splashed the three as they focused on the familiar girl behind the limp form. The neck of a broken wine bottle dropped from her hand as she carefully seated herself beside the man. In a pinstriped business suit of all things. The multi-toned hair gave her away, even if it was pulled back. Why was she there?

A glance towards Kawakami proved that he was just as confused as Takasugi.

"Erm... Kinu-Chan?"

"Kawa-Chan. Where were we? Hm..." She stated his name; confirming their suspicions, yet further baffling the men. Were they negotiating with her? Where was Amagi? She focused on a file on the table. Flipped it open and sifted through papers.

"Let's get straight to business. We'll hear you out, but we need something too. Seiji's father is sick. Has been since the engagement party. You poisoned him, and my father as well. We need three antitoxins, and you're the only ones with access." Across the table, Takasugi remained silent. Regardless, a sharp glare was cast his way. This wasn't what he'd planned. He couldn't possibly decapitate Amagi if he didn't show up. Or work out the temporary truce he had planned. This wasn't Kinu's place to step in.

"Three? What are you doing here? You're the negotiator?" To his right, Matako was glaring back at Kinu. Prepared for any form of altercation.

"As you know, the wedding preparations were torched." The cold voice that carried the words earned a blank stare. Both men and their female counterpart remained still as Kinu raised her left hand to show them a ring. "It's still on, and mutually beneficial. We plan to hold a spring wedding. Something small and intimate; that sort of shit." Waving her hand, Kinu reached into her coat. A black tin was produced and she popped it open. She still hadn't returned to retrieve the one she'd left in Takasugi's room. A cigar was propped between her lips.

The girl lit her smoke and eyed Takasugi again. He held her gaze, frowning as he processed her words.

"That's enough catching up. I need the antitoxin. In return, all evidence of your presence at the party will be erased. Long story short, Seiji wants his father to attend our wedding." Smoke poured from the girl's lips, which showed no curve or victory. She thought she'd cornered them, but wasn't solidifying her case at all. Crossed her arms and looked the group over.

"Kinu, I understand what you're saying, but I dare say that wouldn't benefit us." Shaking his head, Kawakami sighed. Takasugi glared at the girl as she ashed her cigar and raised her eyes to him. She turned to the unconscious man at her side, murmuring.

"Money, immunity, clean up services, that sort of thing would be beneficial. If you agree, Seiji will help you conceal your presence and cover your trail. He doesn't care if you want to poison people. Actually, you're helping him build his business by knocking competitors out of the game. Not his father." The man on the ground was nudged and limply rolled onto his back.

"Huh... He might have a concussion... Or be having one now." The observation received a snicker from Kawakami, as Kinu lifted a bottled water from the ground. She twisted the cap off and poured a bit on the man, frowning. He didn't budge.

"In exchange for the cure, you get to remain anonymous and the hit will be dropped. This isn't a request, or even a business proposition. It is an opportunity for you to back out before you get in over your heads." Tightening his jaw, Takasugi remained still. She hadn't broken eye contact yet. This wasn't what he had planned and he wasn't going along with it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, threatening me?" The words were growled through clenched teeth. "We don't give a damn about any of that."

Instead of surprise, the girl remained deadpan. Shrugged as she stubbed her cigar out. Her lips threatened to curl into a smirk yet never completed the motion, resulting in a dull, neutral expression, which matched her whispered words.

"I say you let them both die. The third is for analysis. Not important." What kind of shit was that? She wanted the antitoxins, but didn't care. Was sent to negotiate, but didn't try to play up any existing relationship factors. What was she doing? "Look behind me. To your right. Do you see that camera?"

Over the girl's shoulder, Takasugi caught sight of the device in question. They were definitely being monitored. This was staged. Before they could speak, Kinu closed her file and reached to her hair. Let her ponytail down, and tucked a lock behind her right ear. She was signaling him. Now. They'd set their own trap, but he'd anticipated it. "You're surrounded. The men you have staged at the hallway are being engaged now."

"So it's a set up."

"You already knew that, Kawa-Chan. All of you did. Seiji's not here." The full weight of her words set in, and Takasugi glanced towards Kawakami. They had known, but they thought they had more time. Amagi had sent Kinu because he thought they wouldn't hurt her. And she knew she was a scapegoat. Came without a hint of hesitation; she wasn't even afraid.

"I have a route highlighted in this folder. Take it. Detonate the stairwell as soon as you get down. Attack me and leave." A stream of smoke parted Takasugi's lips as he returned his gaze to the girl across from him. So that was how it was going to be? Amagi was going to hide and send women to do his bidding? And what would happen once they destroyed the stairs? What about Kinu? She had to have a plan for herself in this. Couldn't just be handing them an escape route and staying behind. There was only one stairwell. They were on the fifth floor.

Before he could organize his questions, Matako stood beside him. The gun was loosed from her holster, and aimed directly at Kinu.

"Gladly-" Before the blonde could pull her trigger, Takasugi's hand covered and lowered the barrel. They weren't the only ones being set up. Kinu had to know it. He knew it. "She's armed!"

Kinu peered up at the standing forms. Didn't move an inch, or attempt to take hold of the knives at her side. Matako was right. She had three kunai laid at her side, but would she use them? He didn't think so, but he couldn't predict her actions. As far as he knew, she could have planned this to a tee. Knew he didn't believe she'd attack him, and would use that to her advantage.

"Take the file."

"Shinsuke-Sama!" Matako stared up at him with wide eyes as Kawakami did as instructed. Opened the file and looked over it's contents. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the highlighted path. Each group was marked in red ink to avoid detection. Despite claiming that she couldn't help them anymore, she pulled something like this.

"And after we blow out the stairs? What about you? What makes you think we'll leave you here?" For the first time in their meeting, Kinu's expression changed. Her brow creased, and she glanced towards Kawakami for an answer. As if on cue, the deaf man stood. He turned towards Takasugi, shaking his head.

"We should go."

They'd done it again. Talked about it in private and conspired to leave her behind. Together. Takasugi should have had a say in that. He would. Matako's gun was released. Lowered without further prompt. In the same breath, Kinu grabbed her kunai and pushed herself to her feet.

"You don't have a choice. Kill me. Or I'll kill you." The grip on Kinu's throwing knives tightened, and Matako started to move. Started to aim at her, but Takasugi couldn't allow it. He shoved the woman with one hand, just as her gun went off. Didn't even have to move to avoid the blade. This was all to provoke him. Kinu hadn't even tried. The blonde barely stumbled, but it was enough to throw off her precision.

"Wha-" She hadn't expected interference. Her bullet hit the floor behind Kinu, and the kunai shot past his shoulder. Stuck into the far wall. Matako and Kawakami glanced back at the blade, one expressionless and the other panicked.

"Oops. My aim is terrible, isn't it? What a mistake. And you were right in front of me... You should stop me." She wasn't even close to hitting him. What was this, the abandoned dog technique? Was she dropping him off on the side of an unfamiliar country road because her parents told her she couldn't keep him anymore?

"You little bitch! You tried to-" Snapping his eye to Matako, Takasugi found her trying again. Before she could charge across the table, he caught her arm. If she wasn't using her gun, she planned to try to get her hands on the girl and he knew she had her own personal motives. The woman started to pull away, but realizing that he was the one that had grabbed her, she froze. Azure irises locked to the man's olive eye as all motion was abandoned.

"_Stop_." Only one command was needed for the blond's offensive posture to fall. She continued to stare up at him, brows raised with worry. Helpless in the face of his order. As if she didn't understand why he had put an end to her outburst.

"They're coming up the stairs now. Hurry up, it's not like I haven't been hurt before."

Glancing towards Kawakami, Takasugi sought some sort of mutual understanding. The deaf man was aware that he didn't particularly want to hurt Kinu. Matako clearly had another agenda, but she'd listen to him. Just long enough to make do with what they were given.

"What are you waiting for?" The words were barely a breath. Forced him to meet Kinu's wide eyes. To take in her frown. She wasn't going to give them a choice. But Takasugi didn't need permission to make his own way.

"Matako, get the map." Smoothly murmuring to the woman, Takasugi raised his pipe again. Should he even try to take Kinu with them? Amagi had clearly sent her on a suicide mission, in his mind. Matako obliged. Joined Kawakami left of him to look over the document.

"I'll kill you. I will." Kinu's voice was still soft. Still cold yet inviting.

"No you won't." Takasugi, though his motion was slow, grabbed the hilt of his sword. In the flash of an eye, his blade swept over the girl. Just once. He heard Kawakami say his name, low and as startled as Kinu appeared. And the room froze. The middle of the table caved into two halves between him and the girl, and she stared at him with two large eyes. Impossibly tense.

At her side, the man that had been struck with her wine bottle was cut clean in two.

"There's your attack." Muttering the words, Takasugi stared directly at the girl, waiting for any sign of movement. He could feel his friends staring at him. Was uncomfortably aware of the camera in the corner, and every breath drawn within the room. Blood trickled down Kinu's cheek in a single trail. Her hand raised to the cut and she drew it back to stare at the dark tint of her fingers. "You're a part of this group now, whether you admit it or not, and you belong on this side of the table. Tell your coward of a fiance to come himself, next time."

The girl's eyes refocused on him, and as her brows knit together, Takasugi took a step back. The space under her eyes tightened. He didn't know what he was expecting from her. A word, her thanks, an insult. Whatever he was anticipating, it surely wasn't tears. But that was exactly what he got. Soundless, unreadable tears. Was it because he hadn't killed her, or because he almost had? Something else? The group hadn't moved an inch when the door to Takasugi's right flung open. The first man in was hit with a kunai between the eyes, and Takasugi tightened his grip on his sword.

So much for bad aim.

Behind him, Matako fired into the crowd. The men all wore the same clothes; a light green haori, and darker hakama. Uniform, though likely hired hands. Common ronin. With his sword already drawn, Takasugi halved the first man to approach. His friends were quick to follow. Matako, dashing through the crowd and ducking under blades to fire into their assailants. To his right, Kawakami rammed his sword into an eye socket just as a blade shot his way. They needed to make this quick.

With one languid motion, Takasugi swiped through four men at once. The room was getting packed. He didn't know where everybody was, but they would appear the moment he cleared away the human clutter. The sound of clashing metal and gunshots filled the air; charging the man with excitement.

As the group was broken up and ambushed, Kinu slipped away into the crowd. She'd thought that Takasugi's group wouldn't listen. Had never seen them fight, but they handled themselves well. Easily cut through anybody that approached. A heavy hand landed on the one eyed man's shoulder, and he whipped around, only to cut through two forearms. Force a man to drop his dagger before losing his head. A sharp cry over the numerous other grunts of pain was no surprise, and as he turned to face the idiot that chose to challenge him, another demanded his attention.

As Takasugi whipped around, he tore his sword through a man's stomach. The moment he retracted his blade, he rammed the handle down into a skull behind him. A satisfying crack could be heard, and Takasugi refocused on his surroundings. One man in particular was charging him. Before he could so much as think about attacking, he found the table half being smashed over the man's head. It shattered into wooden splinters, which served to stab another through their stomach. Kinu. She was fighting with them. Kicking the abandoned dagger across the floor to her, he evaded a diagonal slash.

Countered by bringing his blade in the opposite direction.

What once appeared to be a never ending stream of people dwindled. Their numbers were slowly dying out. Men converted to a body count and dismantled limbs.

Kawakami came into sight, facing an attacker. Of course, he held his own with a sword to the ear. He cut through a man between him and Matako; on the ground scrambling to reload. Being snatched by one leg. Takasugi started towards the two, ready to intervene. He stepped over the bodies, and the woman managed to break free of the hand around her ankle. As Takasugi swiped through a man that jumped in front of him, a sickening snap filled the air, and he caught sight of the Matako's opponent falling over from a kick to the knee. No time could be wasted appreciating the low blow. He started to fall as the back of his head gave way to a bullet, and the woman was back on her feet.

A man screamed in pain across the room, and Takasugi kicked one off his blade. Earned a startled shriek. The man crashed to the ground and not a second was wasted before ramming his blade into the open neck that greeted him. After tossing through another body, Takasugi glanced at the girl. From the looks of things, she really wasn't much for one on one combat. At some point, she seemed to have spotted a rope. Had wrapped it around a man's neck as he cradled his 'jewels'. Dirty fighting was much more fun. The man was shoved around to face Takasugi as she wrestled to choke him to death. She had wrapped the cord no less than three times, now behind him, and though the man struggled she relentlessly tightened the ends. In the end, the man was left clutching the rope; clawing at his throat to take a breath. Her opponent had been reduced to a scrambling fit of panic. They were both on the ground; the girl behind him making an impressively hateful expression. She took the man's own dagger and repeatedly tore into his stomach. Huh, he had been wrong. She was nothing like a Chihuahua. Chihuahuas only had two emotions; jealousy and tremble. She had ghost and hate.

There were only a handful of men left. They were easy to cut through, and just as the last one was left, Matako shot towards him. Of all the times to miss, the bullet went clear past the man's side. Hit the girl across the room from her.

"_Oops_."

With one quick motion, Kawakami cut towards the man. He was blocked, but occupied the man long enough for Takasugi to cut through his back. To end the onslaught, barely winded. It was times like this that made Takasugi think that he lived for it; the fight. The kill. All of those men had been too weak to even dream of confronting them and being victorious. Even the ceiling had been splattered red. A fine mist hung in the air; particles of blood attempting to soak their already drenched clothes.

Kunai whizzed between the men and jammed into the wall beside Matako. Wide eyed, the blonde glared at Kinu. Barely managed to step out of the way.

"You _did _that on _purpose_."

"I said _oops_, didn't I? It was an _accident_, you were in the way."

Eyeing the two, Takasugi flicked the blood off his sword. That was no accident. If it had been, Matako would have had more of a reaction. Would have checked to see if the girl was alright. Kinu was holding her left shoulder. Staring directly at Matako. There wasn't enough time for them to fight. A light snicker rumbled through the girl, and Takasugi glanced at Kawakami, unsure of the next step. They didn't even know where the map was now. Buried under the carnage.

Matako couldn't be shooting their comrades, but she'd insist it was an accident. And Kinu. She was laughing. She had dropped her head, and turned away; trying to hide her amusement behind her hair. Apparently, her attempt was in vain.

"You- you think _this _could hurt _me_?" Lifting her head, Kinu stepped forward. Her laugh died, and she glared across the room. Dug her own fingers into her shoulder as she walked past the men. Between them, and stopped in front of Matako. The woman watched in horror as she fished the bullet from her wound and held it up for her to see. Just a meter away. "You'll have to kill me to make me feel anything."

The bullet was dropped, and though they needed to leave, both women snarled at one another. The men started towards them, ready to deescalate whatever shitty plan they'd come up with. From the looks of things, it was to murder each other.

"All right." Just as Matako started to raise her gun, a form appeared in the doorway behind her. Her wrist was grasped by Kinu and she was jerked into the girl; away from the swipe of a blade. Her gun went off and she crashed into Kinu; toppled over onto the floor. She barely turned in time to see Takasugi's sword cutting into whomever had been behind her. Fingers encircled her arm and she was yanked to her feet by Kawakami, followed by Kinu.

"_I dare say that you should kill each other in your free time_."

The moment Takasugi's sword pierced the man's torso, he caught sight of the tubes that looped over his body. Heard a snap, and a rush of air. The man was forced to close his eye as a thick cloud of smoke poured from the hollow edges of the pipes. He was knocked back by two straight jabs, and the smog poured from the disconnected ends.

"Oi-"

"Shinsuke-Sama!" Matako could be heard in the background, but he couldn't even glance at her. Both of the swords that had tried to snag him relentlessly pushed him back into the room. Smoke was billowing around him and he found himself gagging. He couldn't even see the phantom swordsmen. Dodging to the side, he swiped into the smoke and felt his sword connect with something. Someone. He barely managed to avoid being stabbed; pinned to the wall, and his eye started to water. A yelp of pain was immediately followed by gunshots and Takasugi jumped out of the way of another strike. Whatever he'd hit had been a person, but there was no telling whether he'd killed them or how many people had been concealed in the smog.

They'd been separated. He turned to peer at Kawakami but could barely even see. From the looks of things, the man was still doing a good job of cutting somebody down. He didn't know where Matako or Kinu were, but hoped they weren't busy pulling each other's hair out in the corner somewhere.

Not a single person was in sight, and Takasugi placed his sleeve over his nose. He couldn't risk cutting randomly. His comrades were buried in the smoke along with enemies. Coughing, he tried to yell to them.

"Don't breathe the smoke! It's-" His words were cut short by a fit of muffled coughing.

Clenching the handle of his sword, Takasugi began to thrash in every direction that held the hiss of an oncoming weapon. It was all that he could do to block. His sword came in contact with a number of men, and his eye burned horribly. His group was being forced farther apart. There was no confirmation that his order was received. The room was now filled with the gas, and he struggled to find his allies and defend himself.

Where was he? Where could they have gone? They hadn't been so far apart to begin with. It didn't make sense. The room hadn't even seemed so large. With one sharp turn, he knocked a sword away. It flew out of sight, and a straight jab pieced flesh. Exhaustion crept over the man, and he retracted and brought his blade down upon the shoulder of the unknown man. A sharp pain jolted throughout his chest, and he rammed his sword through the smoke; satisfied when he felt it plunge into a body. He couldn't go on. He couldn't keep moving.

Something was wrong with the gas; he was exhausted. His joints were sore; limbs too heavy. With every passing second, he was zoning out. The man stumbled in the direction he had last seen Kawakami as if the deaf man was hiding from him. It was as if his sword was a refrigerator; too heavy to support with a single hand. As long as he collected his group, everything would be alright. They needed to leave, he needed to push on. Blood soaked his kimono and he held his left hand to the wound, only to find something protruding. To find himself being pulled back by it.

An arrow, attached to a rope. What the fuck was going on?

Pain rippled through his body as he took hold of the line. He couldn't stop there, but he couldn't keep moving. He was so tired. Just wanted to lay down. Dragged back, Takasugi lifted his sword. He pushed himself forward, nearly tripped over his own feet as he connected with somebody. The person pushed his blade aside, and Takasugi managed to reach him before being impaled on a sword. He was getting sloppy. Too tired to be coordinated. His lungs and eye burned. Even as he managed to take the man down with a jagged cut, he felt himself slipping.

Heavy legs prevented him from moving any farther. Involuntarily falling forward, the man dropped his sword. Caught himself with his palms. The need to sleep was too strong. Undeniable. Though the air near the ground was not as tainted, Takasugi barely managed a full breath of what seemed pure. Silently cursing to himself, he tried to force his limbs to cooperate. To get up, but he couldn't move. Somebody called his name. Kawakami.

He wanted to respond, tried to will his voice to comply. But his eyelid was drooping, his will dying. He needed to rest. Just sleep. Maybe his eye would stop burning. Maybe he wouldn't feel so undeniably high. He was hungry, but sick at the same time. Takasugi had told Kawakami that one more rice ball wouldn't kill them this morning. But no. Now he was going to die; all because the deaf man was starving him. He couldn't go on. Rolling onto his back, he grabbed his sword. Where had he wandered off to? He wasn't in the room anymore, he was somewhere else, somehow. Had he really traveled so far away? Maybe if he just relaxed for a minute; rested his eye. Kawakami would find him.

The sound of a man shrieking in pain forced him to open his eye. Lazily peering in the direction of the noise he was sure that he had been found. Another agonizing cry sounded, and he waited in anticipation. Nothing. He was behind something. A shelf? He couldn't stop there, but he couldn't move.

Too quickly to comprehend, the unseen scuffle faded, along with the rest of his body.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hi all! It's been a while since I updated, cause I've been busy and trying to work out the proper order to do this in. I had a chapter uploaded, but decided I didn't like it and wanted to take a different approach. So this is a shorter chapter, but updates should come pretty quickly because I already have two more chapters typed up. Just need to edit them and wrap up the "big" confrontation. So, thank you all for your patience and reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the coming updates. :)**

* * *

Takasugi had passed out. He didn't know who had carried him away, or where he was being taken, but in the state he was in, it was impossible to fight any longer. He was awakened by light, barely there footsteps; still dizzy from the smoke. Didn't know how long it had been or where he was, but the floor under him was cold. Grainy like stone, and damp to the touch. Air slipped through his lips at the exertion of turning himself over. Picking himself up on all fours. A thick chain and links bound his wrists together, and restricted his range of motion. Made it difficult to prop himself against the dull stone wall.

There was no sign of Matako or Kawakami, and further inspection revealed the three stone walls that he was sandwiched between. The forth was fashioned of thick, partially rusted bars. Dim light entered the room from an unseen source beyond the edge of the wall. Then suddenly flicked over him on a ceiling that was too high to reach. The steps he'd heard died down to be replaced by a low murmur, then what he assumed to be a door opening. Amagi had taken every possible step he could to ensure that he had no comfort or weapons. Even his dagger, which was perfectly hidden, had been removed. He was left with nothing but his kimono and haori. Robbed of even his pipe, and the urge to smoke grew unbearable at the realization.

But he had a larger problem now. Some rich asshole thought he was victorious.

Aforementioned asshole came into view. Stepped past the stone wall, followed by an unfamiliar man in a yukata.

"Takasugi! You're awake so soon, welcome!"

Eyeing the man, Takasugi remained still. If Amagi expected him to play along with his flamboyantly cheerful greeting, he was mistaken. Though the older man grinned as usual, it was only a product of his false win. Takasugi would show him. That underhanded trick with the second fleet; tear gas or sleep smoke, whatever the hell it had been, was his only salvation. Any other approach would have ended in a swift blood bath and barely a drop of sweat on Takasugi's part.

"I trust you're comfortable? Enjoying your accommodations?"

"I'm leaving a negative review as soon as I get to a computer." Raising his chin, the one eyed man snided back at Amagi. His murmur lessened the older man's signature smile. Caused it to fall altogether as they sized one another up. While Amagi definitely had money, he was lacking in every skill he needed to best Takasugi. The one eyed man didn't even have to tug on his handcuffs to know that they were loose enough to slip his hands out. It wasn't the first time he'd had to do something similar and likely wouldn't be the last. After removing them, he'd be able to break the light fixture above him; earn a shard of glass.

"You thought I'd let you escape? I knew you were dangerous. Knew you'd wipe out the first group. Those samurai were better than I expected..." Turning to the man behind him, Amagi tilted his head. Ran a single hand through his chestnut hair and sighed. "Did we already pay them?"

"Yes sir."

The nod and confirmation satisfied Amagi enough to turn his attention back to Takasugi. He made a show of removing his coat; a tan cover for his pink button up. Again with the westernized suits and gaudy appearance. He wasn't fooling anybody; he was nowhere near western. Furthermore, if he though Takasugi would be intimidated by a man in a pink dress shirt, he had lost his mind. When he placed a key in the door, Takasugi nearly laughed. Internally, he felt the amusement ripple through him, but his stoic stare didn't change.

"Do you _really _want to come in here?" A sharp glare was cast his way, and Amagi proceeded. Opened the door and stepped inside.

"All of those comments, Umeki... Mei... It's only right that you suffer for what you did." The older man's eyes sharpened as he spoke and he grew serious. Clenched his jaw and balled his fists. "You keep taking everything away from me! Money! Mei!" Pausing, Amagi drew a breath. He flung his arm to the side and shook his head. Puffed out his chest as if it would make him a fearsome opponent. "My friend! I'll enjoy killing you... Even that girl- Inoue, you took her too! And you just sit there, like you didn't do anything wrong." The door didn't even slide shut behind him. He was too cocky.

"I've been a good business partner to you! I've met all of your requests, mechanical work, men, I got you into the shogunate party gatherings, no questions asked... And you slaughtered the only woman I loved. Took everything I cared about." Amagi walked to Takasugi's side and lightly kicked his thigh. Thought nothing of the glare he was on the receiving end of. Even if he was right, Takasugi was on a mission. Something far greater than what could be said for Amagi, and though killing his girlfriend hadn't been intended, Takasugi couldn't let him further get in his way. Wrong place, wrong time. He wouldn't try to make an excuse for any of it. Sure, he'd taken relationships away from the man. Took advantage of his societal status, but that was a given. It had been necessary at the time.

The party had been an important step. More so than revenge or Amagi's late girlfriend. Takasugi had known the attending group. Knew that the mental anguish of losing family and friends would strain the government party. It was more than redemption for a business deal gone sour, but a fire under "big brother" officials and proof of how easy it would be to hurt them from afar.

The moment Amagi raised his leg to kick again, higher, Takasugi took hold of his foot and twisted him to the side. Threw his balance off and dragged the man to the ground. The next moment happened too quickly for either of them to comprehend. Takasugi broke free of his cuffs and was over the older man in a single breath. Choking him and slamming his head against the stone ground.

Wide brown eyes gaped up at him as the older man tried to gasp for air. His jaw unhinged, pulling for the oxygen that Takasugi wouldn't allow. A single flash of terror darted across the older man's expression, no longer masked behind his arrogance or satiated by the depth of his pockets.

He could barely make sense of the man beyond the door shrieking for help as Amagi's hands raised to his face in an attempt to scratch his way out. What real man clawed his way to freedom? That wouldn't save him. When nails pressed into his mouth, he bit down on the man's fingers. Drew blood and forced him to retreat. Tightening his grasp on Amagi's neck, he took pleasure in the sight of his blood vessels bulging. His face turning red, then purple as he squeezed the life from his veins- from his lungs. The older man's legs kicked under him in a futile attempt at injuring Takasugi. Fending off the man's motions caused pain to ripple through his chest; the injury he had nearly forgotten.

"Allow me," Growling at the man, Takasugi resisted a balance shift "to reunite you with your girlfriend." Just as Amagi's slapping at his shoulders lessened in force, multiple sets of footsteps broke into the room. Wherever the door was, it slammed open, and in a matter of seconds, tens of hands were encircling his body. Pulling at his arms and prying his fingers from the tender pink flesh of the Amagi heir's throat. If he'd had more time, he would have crushed the bastard's windpipe. Jerked away, Takasugi elbowed the nearest body behind him.

Managed to grasp another man and shove him to the ground as the many people encircled him and pulled his away. The moment he caught sight of a handle, he yanked it free and cut without thinking. Everything was a blur of bodies and fending off the assaulting hands that were pulling him in every direction that contradicted his need for balance and stability. His knife was rendered useless as his elbow locked and he was smashed to the ground. Disarmed and secured in place by the weight of an uncountable group. He was forced to watch Amagi being helped up and coddled. Dusted off, patted, encouraged.

Glaring up at the older man, Takasugi had no choice but to brace himself in his imposed captivity. He'd warned him... He was unable to move as the older struck him across the jaw. An onslaught of abuse was forced upon him as his limbs were secured in place, and Takasugi had no choice but to endure.

* * *

"Bansai-Senpai..." Metal clinked behind the deaf man and he raised his head. Didn't even look at Matako in the cell beside his. The scene was vaguely familiar, in spite of his company. Time was impossible to estimate in the cell, but from what it felt like only a day had passed since they'd been brought in. Takasugi wasn't in the same room as them. Amagi wasn't stupid enough to put them all together. He'd separated them from the head of their organization; their king piece, so to speak. Knew that they would be disoriented without him and couldn't risk them organizing an escape.

"Where do you think he is? Do you think he's okay?"

"There's no telling. This has been well thought out, we don't even know where we are." Rubbing the back of his head, Kawakami tried to devise a distraction. If they could get Matako out, they could take the place. She was the most likely candidate. "How's your leg?"

The question brought Matako's attention to her the gash in her calve. The moment the smog had set in they had been broken up. She'd grabbed Kinu and they'd stuck close. Within arms distance of one another, covering their position as best they could. When they'd been split up, Matako's back was left open. She'd been cut across her leg and the muscle felt weak. She didn't know how much weight it could support, but thankfully, the cut hadn't been too deep. It had bled like a bitch, though.

"It's fine." A sigh escaped her as she leaned back against the bars and stared at the ceiling. "We've got to find Shinsuke-Sama..."

"Yeah..." Just as he murmured back to the woman, the door opened. A man in a gray uniform entered the room, face hidden under a cap. A click signified the locking of the door. Allowed their guest privacy. Toolbox in hand, he turned to facethem. Walked to their cells as they stared on. The man was small, maybe a teen-aged boy, instead. Nevertheless, he knelt beside the bars and opened his work box.

"Where's Shinsuke-Sama?!" Before Kawakami could decide whether to attack him or wait to see what he was doing, Matako nearly shrieked the words. He paid her no mind as the man looked to the side. Stopped digging through his box and grasped the tail of his hat.

"I don't know." The voice that met them was low. Nothing like a man or teen-aged boy's should have been. The cap was raised and a pair of mismatched blue eyes set on the two behind bars. Eying the familiar face, Kawakami turned towards her. Matako did the same.

"You." As she murmured the word, Kinu set two gauze rolls on the ground in front of herself and a single bottle of disinfectant. She reached back into her box and pulled out a gun. Slid it to Matako through the bars without a word. Next, the returned their cellphones.

"I don't have keys, but this should blow the bearings." A small black rectangle was placed at the corner of Kawakami's cell. Kinu pointed at a single wire that protruded from the side and looped back into the corner, switching her gaze between both of them as Matako moved to her side. The woman nabbed the bottle of antiseptic and poured it over her leg. "Just pull this out and move to the other side of your cells. Maybe cover your face too, some pieces might fly."

"Kinu-Chan, are you really going to involve yourself in this?" Kawakami pushed himself to his feet and walked to the bars in front of the girl. He knelt down to take the bomb from her hand and pocket it as Matako tugged at his coat. Disinfected the gash in his shoulder. They couldn't risk wrapping their wounds and they knew it. It would hint that they'd had help. Kinu obviously hadn't thought of that, but they were in unspoken agreement. The girl hummed under her breath. Neither confirmed or denied his question. Instead of broaching the subject further, she handed each of them a can. Corn soup. Nothing fancy, but easy to down in a few minutes if shaken properly and easy to get dispose.

Seeing that they hadn't used the gauze, she placed it back in her toolbox. Gave Kawakami a pocket knife as he pat the bottom if his meal and shook it as best he could with a damaged shoulder blade. Kinu didn't need to answer him. He could hear it in her tune. The uncanny rise and fall of the notes, the tempo. She'd already done something, but he didn't want to ask. Without his headset, he was prone to unfiltered details. Things he didn't want to hear that his music generally blocked out. Turning to the blue eyed blonde beside him, Kawakami took a gulp of his soup, nearly in perfect synchronization as her.

"Your shamisen couldn't fit, but I put it in the lockers on the floor above this one. Give it a day and set off the bomb. Your car is parked at the end of the block. Look for him before leaving... If you can..."

They could. That wasn't even a request she had to voice, they both knew they had to.

"So, what? You're just going to give us this stuff and leave? You're not coming with us?" Placing the can of soup at Kinu's side, Matako wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She handed the girl the antiseptic, then took a roll of gauze from the toolbox. Wrapped it around her hips to secure her pistol.

"I dare say it's no use, Matako-Chan. But tell me this, how long are you going to stick around, knowing that you're as good as dead after this? You think he doesn't know?"

"He does, but..." Kinu glanced towards the door, then back at Kawakami. Took his can of soup when he finished and put it in her toolbox. She didn't finish her sentence. Stood and took the box with her. Just as she reached the door, Kinu turned back. Tone as flat as her expression, she shrugged. "I'm more useful like this." Her hat was pulled back down, and the door was opened. Just minutes after she exited the room, Amagi entered.

Barely what felt like an hour after Amagi had finally left, the door opened. He had nothing to occupy himself other than his own mind the entire time. Amagi had done nothing but punch him, and while he thought that was enough, Takasugi had suffered through worse. If anything, it was light for actual torture, and had no significant impact other than a mouth full of blood and sore jaw, which he had to pop back into place at his earliest convenience. When he was finally alone, to be exact. Still, he'd thought that being captured would have been worse. He'd anticipated tools and actual agonizing pain. Something like what Kinu had shown him.

If anything, it would be fascinating to endure torture so carefully planned and timed. She'd taken real pride in her methods, and it showed. It was a science to her, and that was something Amagi lacked. When the door opened, the first sight was Kawakami. The deaf man stepped into his view; sans headphones and if appearances were to be trusted, incredibly annoyed. Peering at the man, Takasugi watched as Amagi came into view; pistol in hand.

He knew he couldn't physically enter the cell with Takasugi without help. Was trying other methods.

"Get on your knees."

"I dare say that's an unusually suggestive recommendation that I refuse to entertain." The teal haired man glanced back at Amagi, adamant in his stance. He was right. That was the rape-y kind of gay that only lead to suicidal tendencies. Disbelief crossed the older man as he pushed his gun into Kawakami's side. Jabbed him in effort to reinstate his claim.

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"Bats are known for their questionable tastes in terms of sexuality. They're shameless in their choices, and though they're known to choose the dark, will pursue such in the light. Right in front of their preferred flock; if you'll forgive the terminology. I'm uncertain of the proper label." A deep breath was drawn as Kawakami turned to the man, cuffed hands lax in front of him. "You're evolving into a bat, and I haven't pressed A over the accept option. If you want to kill me that's fine, but you have to keep your reputation and orientation in mind if you're going to demand another man on his knees in the presence of others. It's one thing if you say it alone, but it's common courtesy to assure that others know it's not out of questionable intent by labeling it as no homo."

Squinting at the encounter, Takasugi watched as the men stared one another down. Amagi's expression had fallen as well as his gun, replaced by an indecipherable, nearly goofy pause. He was processing the words.

"Bats are-"

"No- no- shut up, I don't care about the bats." Cutting the deaf man off, Amagi shook his head.

"Do you need me to repeat it?"

"No." Sneering the word, Amagi squinted at the teal haired man.

"It's normal to want to understand where you fit in the world without stepping on your father's toes. You sound like a bat, searching for fruit yet unsuccessful in the dead of winter. Taking a rest on a branch to recuperate, but unusually fascinated by another resting bat's peni-"

"What are you even saying?" Fully engrossed in the conversation, Amagi returned his gun into his beige coat. Stepped in front of the bars; between Takasugi and Kawakami and left the one eyed man with nothing but the back of his head to study. The single silver streak that parted his chestnut hair.

"You're questioning your methods, and that's okay. I dare say that there's nothing wrong with a sudden fascination for-"

Leaning back against the wall, Takasugi felt his eye narrow as the two walked out of sight. Left the room talking, without a single word to him.

"But I'm not-"

"Individual thought is a gift. If you really think about it-" The door closed behind them, and Takasugi remained perfectly still. Was that it? What the hell? Kawakami had managed to talk himself out of being killed in front of Takasugi's cell and lured Amagi away with conversation. It wouldn't be farfetched to expect them to be enjoying a cup of tea in ten minutes. Amagi wanted to steal his best friend now, along with his... girl person. As revenge for Takasugi's supposed personal mission of stealing things from him. He didn't know how much time passed before he fell asleep. It was restless, as if he had been on the edge the entire time; trying to pay attention and guard himself.

* * *

After drifting off, Takasugi heard his door open. How long had it been? More than two days. Too weak to move, he listened to the movement in the cell. Metal scraping against stone echoed within the walls, and soon, warmth crawled over him. He didn't open his eye, but the voice he heard told him exactly who it was. This was all Kawakami's fault. He knew he needed that extra rice ball. His exhaustion must have been obvious, as fingertips slid over the wrap of his forehead. His hair was brushed aside as a barely audible tone filled the cell.

"Oi, are you okay?" The man offered no response. He found it difficult to do so, especially when a hand was working to put him to sleep; fiddling with his hair, and lightly nudging his shoulder.

"Listen, don't eat any food they bring..." Though the tone the girl used was moderately empty, an undeniable rushed edge hung in the words. She continued to nudge him; only enticing a low groan. His hair was pushed from his face again; tickling his sensitive scalp. "I brought you a water... Come on, get up... I have your pipe, you can smoke..."

Still, the man couldn't be bothered to move. He just didn't have the energy at the moment.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter, I've added a line break into the second half because it's kinda lengthy.**

* * *

The light fixture above Takasugi flickered as he ran his fingers along the stone wall. He'd been fully aware of the previous visit before he'd fallen back asleep, but hadn't had the energy to engage the girl. Sickness was still clawing at his stomach, the only viable source he could identify was the smog he'd inhaled before being captured. Though he wondered what it could have been, and if he'd been poisoned, getting out of the cell was more important. His energy came in spurts, and when it dwindled he could hardly do anything but rest.

A loose chunk in the wall fell as his fingers hit it. It hit the ground with a resonating thud, and he paused to listen for steps. Any sign of intrusion. When none came, he wrapped his fingers around the stone and aimed at the light. One throw was all that was needed to shatter the bulb, and it rained down upon the room in a blazing sheet of fragmented glass. He kept his distance, and waited until every piece settled on the stone floor before choosing the largest of them and tucking it into his belt, then retrieved his rock.

If the bars were rusted, there was a chance that he could break them. Only one or two would suffice for him to slip through, finally out of the cell. Kinu had warned him not to eat any food, but Amagi was intent on starving him to weakness. The first thing he did was pull against the bars to assess their stability. They seemed sturdy enough, and none gave under his weight. With a tinge of annoyance, he settled beside the iron wall and studied the bolts on the floor . Tried to pull or twist them for any inconsistency. A single screw came loose, though it was closer to the center of the wall and wouldn't help.

The door was the next to be scrutinized, and though it barely jerked when he pulled it, there was no full opening for him to squeeze through. Before he could mess with the gate further, the door flung open and he took a step back. Hid the rock behind his leg, and leaned against the wall as he innocently watched the unfolding commotion.

"Pulling some shit like that, you think I won't kill you? Look at him! Look at what happens to people that get on my bad side-" Without warning, a familiar form crashed to the ground in front of the bars. Was clearly thrown in front of cell. She landed on all fours yet made no move to actually look as she had been instructed. Studying the girl, Takasugi tilted his head. Was it a show of dominance? Was he just a point to be made in an argument? "Look at him, Inoue- Look!"

Silence filled the room as Amagi stormed to her side. Pointed into the cell like it was an exhibit in a petting zoo. After a moment's pause, Kinu muttered back. Still didn't look.

"I don't care what you do to him."

"Don't lie to me." Her answer further angered the older man. Prompted him to kneel at her side and take hold of her hair to manually turn her head. When she finally met his singular olive eye, Kinu was unusually alert. More so than Takasugi had ever seen, but visibly detaching. "I know what you were doing with him. Look at him now- not so tough, is he?" Amagi must have had no clue that she could function like a switch. Engaged one moment, turned herself off the next. If he pushed her she'd be an empty husk, and as Takasugi watched he could see the wisps of her personality along with whatever compassion or emotion that resided within the girl draining from her face.

What had possibly been concern was flushed away with a vacancy that was all too familiar, and he thought to himself that maybe it was in that state that her pain receptors died. Not only pain, but discomfort of any sort. Because Takasugi knew she could feel, but her reactions were reserved for privacy. Still staring at him, the girl leaned to one side. Freed her right arm and from within her sleeve, a glimmer caught the man's eye. Before she could reveal her secret, her arm was grasped and twisted behind her back. Used to manipulate her position and slam her to the stone ground.

The force of the impact tightened Takasugi's jaw, and set his nerves on edge. Two rectangular boxes slid across the floor to the edge of the cell, possibly from the girl's pocket. What was the purpose of this? Was it really necessary to bring people to his cell and try to provoke him? Amagi had nothing to go on, but he was edging in dangerous territory, even for somebody Takasugi had already planned to kill. His actions warranted a slow, painful death. Just watching him pin the girl to the floor filled Takasugi with the urge to reach for a sword that wasn't there. Kinu wasn't even looking at him anymore. Her hair had fallen over her face, but through the black wall, he could see her, teeth bared, glaring up at her fiance from the corner of her eyes.

Showing the same expression he'd seen before. She didn't struggle. Only hissed at the older man as he dug into her sleeve and grasped a leather wrapped handle to rob her of the weapon.

"I know what you're doing. You think after last night I wouldn't predict that you'd try to stab me again?" The twist of Kinu's arm earned a pained cry, still defiant as the knife was taken. Kinu's hand tightened around the blade and Amagi paused when the edges grew crimson. The night before, she'd tried to trick him. Called him to her side and stuck to him like fly paper. Went so far as to engage him in conversation and subtly draw any hints about the group and his plans out of him. He'd interpreted it as her making a move on him, and though she played along for a short while, her facade hadn't lasted long.

The moment she grew uncomfortable, Amagi found himself on the receiving end of a blade, and promptly palmed her face. Shoved her off the bed and called guards to subdue her. Even now, she had the gall to try it again. As if he wouldn't see it coming. The injury hadn't been as bad as it had felt at the time. He hadn't noticed what she'd taken from him before that outburst. "You're not that hard to predict Inoue. I don't need voice feed to know you were helping them. How'd you know where his microphone was? You knocked him out and jammed it with water- is it you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The knife was pulled again, and her low voice betrayed Amagi's plan. He thought he was hurting her. With her hand. Little did he know, Kinu had no idea that she was bleeding. Takasugi could tell. He was watching more intently than he wanted and though he didn't exactly know her, he had an idea of how she was. From what he'd seen in the past, the cold, the gunshot, even the knife, she had no inkling of the damage that she was inflicting upon herself by holding on. Though, the car accident and adrenaline could have interfered with the stab wound going undetected, it was impossible to deny every other factor possible.

"Have you been the one cutting the trackers out of my men and shipping them off into orbit? Like they're trying to run away? Where are they, Inoue-"

"God damn it- _I don't know_!" Kinu's voice raised as Takasugi left his perch against the wall and knelt at the bars. The two beyond them paid him no mind as he set the stone behind his foot and scooped up the boxes that had slid towards him. Pocky and cigarettes. Kinu had no use for cigarettes. Inside of the box was a handful of matches and a straight razor. She'd intentionally brought him cigarettes. As much of a show as Amagi was putting on, she knew he didn't have a pipe and had arranged to bring him tobacco in a convenient form.

His headache would recede and provide a moment of clarity, and the jittery pull of irritation that had been pooling in his veins would settle.

"Don't lie to me!" Another twist of the girl's arm elicited a shout, and the pool of blood around the knife's edge grow larger. "Tell me the truth! You've been the one fucking everything up behind the scenes, _haven't _you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Adamant in her position, Kinu insisted that her words were true. Why she didn't just admit was beyond Takasugi. She could have told Amagi; it wouldn't matter. He'd be dead soon enough. "You're- you're gonna break my arm! I'm not working with that asshole-"

"You're the idiot that's cutting herself." The deep tone stole Kinu's gaze for a split second and her hand instinctively loosened on the blade. It was cast aside; stolen and thrown across the room by Amagi. The girl's eyes widened at the realization, and Takasugi's suspicion was confirmed. She really hadn't known. It would be a hindrance to her participation in conflict. She'd experience physical harm, yet wouldn't know if she was at her limit or injured at all if she turned herself off.

"And you!" Attention on the one-eyed man, Amagi scowled at him. "Look at her! You didn't expect me to know what was going on? Wanted me to let you get away with it?!"

"Back off, she's _mine _to punish." After shooting a quick glare at the brunette, Takasugi shifted his attention to the girl. Ignored the dumbfounded frown Amagi donned. "What did you call me?" Narrowing his eye, he met the girl's gaze. Her bangs had fallen out of place, revealing her darker iris. She'd need to learn that insults would result in unsatisfactory circumstances. In that split second, his train of thought was severed. Amagi was still watching; his ire reaching a new high.

Fuck him, for the moment.

"That's enough _girls_; no need to fight over me. As entertaining as this may be I'd like to go home some time soon." The girl on the ground was still staring up at him, obviously shocked that he could be casual. A deep scowl twisted Amagi's features. He had been busy, resting well, and that chestnut headed mongrel had just stormed into the damn room with his hissy fits and what not. Okay, thinking well, not resting. "I have things to destroy; people to kill." Still facing the girl that was squinting at him, Takasugi glanced at Amagi; smirking. "I'm a busy man, so if you don't mind-"

"Quiet! Nobody gives a damn what a victim has to say!" Of course, the one that interrupted Takasugi was the rich man. Digging his grave with his every word. And victim? Takasugi was nothing of the sort. If anything he still had Amagi right where he wanted him. Thinking that he was in a power position. That had almost been a low blow.

"Exactly. Shut up." Rolling his eye, Takasugi reached into the pack he'd retrieved. Pulled out a cigarette and an accompanying match. Amagi huffed in annoyance as he stared down at them and struck a match on the stone wall. Brought the flame to the cancer stick and inhaled deeply.

"You think this is the time to smoke?"

"As good a time as any." Direct eye contact was established between him and Amagi and neither dared to look away. Tried to assert their authority through a staring competition. This was preposterous. Unheard of. Terrorist-napping Takasugi, then acting as though he hadn't signed his own death certificate.

"You think you can just slither in here- crawl into _my _fiance's bed-"

Calmly glaring at the man, Takasugi attempted to understand what the hell he was angry about. It wasn't like Amagi was sleeping with her. And he had side relationships; visited his own questionable establishments and paraded other women around on his arm. Clearly, he had some sort of unhealthy obsession with women.

"I would have climbed into _your _bed..." Flicking his eye over the man, Takasugi found his own lips curving. "But _you're not my type_..." Smirking at his own joke, the man studied the reaction he received. Amagi was turning red. It looked as though his head would explode. Much to his surprise, somebody else seemed to appreciate his humor. Despite her position, Kinu shuddered on the ground. She attempted to turn her head or hide her face as a squeak escaped her. Clearly a stiffed laugh. When her arm was twisted and pressed, the tail end of her laugh escaped her followed by a form of forced moan. Not exactly ideal for supposed torture.

Amagi's furrowed brows deepened, and his gaze grew curious but before he could fully catch on, Takasugi butt in.

"What does the girl have to do with this?"

"Isn't she yours?" Raising his head, Amagi glared up at the one eyed man. Fully expected an answer. Was she? He supposed so, in a way, but not exactly. She probably didn't know that she was. He'd considered her to be his, but not like Amagi was implying. Actually, Takasugi wasn't sure of the boundaries or labels behind it. Sure, she was somewhat his, but somewhat not. Kinu was sandwiched between being his and being an individual threat to both of them. She'd been partially corrupted by the world and her own selfish desires to do something he hadn't decoded yet. Protect everybody? That seemed to fit. The way she'd constantly had an unpredictable point of view that changed everything. But why would she protect such a terrible world, filled with woeful, disgusting people?

Self imposed martyr syndrome.

Helped when she didn't need to and asked nothing in return. Didn't try to hold it over anybody's head... If Takasugi knew anything, everybody played a leverage game when they came to the aid of another. She had never played up the fact that she'd given them a safe house. Never dangled fixing the pay of their deal or tipping them off about the betrayal. Didn't even intrude after he'd taken advantage of her silence that night, or demand his praise. And she deserved it, somewhat. After supposedly abandoning their cause she still prepared to get them out of a tight situation, and though she showed an affinity towards acting out to receive his undivided attention he couldn't blame her. Maybe he needed a bit of provocation to act.

To chase and pin her. Subject her to his desires which had clearly been mutual to the supposedly bitter encounter that had evoked pure electricity to course through his veins; he could barely think that night. Had to wash his face to rid himself of the sensation of her embrace, tucking him against her body, or her lips against his. Her nails and her voice-

"Mine? She's not a piece of property." That had been the perfect opportunity to toy with Amagi, but the words leapt from his throat without thought. Left him to mourn the many come backs he could have used. That had been all wrong. She _was _his- like property- that's exactly what she was. Not Amagi's. Takasugi hadn't exactly determined her place yet. It was questionable territory.

He knew she wouldn't outright reject him, that wasn't the problem. But they hadn't uh... Bonded more. That was it. She hadn't formed a discernible emotional connection to him. The moment she did, he'd leave her though. Yeah. That was the plan, there was no room for error there. It was uh... Perfect.

Amagi had been staring at him. The man had long dropped his ridiculous grin and with a serious expression, Takasugi had less accuracy gauging his responses and thoughts. It was easy to tell when he was putting on a show before; while he was smiling and being generally fake. Now, somber and suspicious, he couldn't tell.

"She doesn't matter at all? Even if I..." The older man tightened the pressure on Kinu's arm and a long, low mewl of pain escaped her. Parted her lips in a perfect O that Takasugi couldn't help but eye.

"She probably _likes _that..." Averting his gaze, the one eyed man took a drag of his cigarette. It was almost dead, and the ember took some work to rekindle. "Bring her in here, I'll test that hypothesis."

"God damn it, you two-" Finally speaking up, Kinu shifted on the ground. Tried to ease the forced tension of her elbow. "Can you stop sucking your egos for one second? If you're gonna break my arm just do it already- fuck!" Attention settled on the girl once more, and Amagi's actions grew shrouded with hesitation. After a second of decision, the older man released her arm. Stood up to square his shoulder's with Takasugi's and left the girl panting on the ground.

Smoke poured through the one eyed man's mouth and licked at the ceiling as he pressed his shoulder into the wall. If only Kinu's knife had been closer to his cell. He'd have grabbed it and made a great show. The girl propped herself up, eyes on the ground as she rubbed her elbow. Smeared th ground with her own blood.

"So nothing I do to her bothers you?" A spark darted through Amagi's eyes as he stepped over the girl's legs. Took in the impassivity of Takasugi's demeanor and the one narrowed olive eye that focused on nothing but its prey.

"Should it?"

"I suppose not. You're a women killer, after all." Though it was clear that Amagi was trying to insult him, the truth did nothing of the sort. Referencing his girlfriend sparked no remorse or discernible feeling. Honestly, Takasugi couldn't even remember her. If he had been the one to kill her, she was boring enough to fit in with the rest of the party-goers. That said more than the one eyed man needed. Not to mention the fact that she was apparently sleeping with everything that had a pulse.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of samurai?"

"Am I?" The throbbing of Takasugi's head gave way to a fadingly dull ache. Nicotine surged through his veins after what could have been no fewer than two days without, and made him feel positively high. Tired, even.

"Well you're not a fucking rice farmer, are you?" Though it was meant to be an insult, Takasugi felt the corner of his mouth curve upward. Amagi's expression followed suit. Turned to a challenging variation of his usual grin that was more ominous than friendly. "Inoue, take your clothes off."

"What?" Stillness fell over the room and Takasugi's eye narrowed. The girl had said it all. He was wondering the same thing. Kinu didn't move. Just peered up at her fiance, disconcerted.

"Show him what I've done to you. Strip." Staring directly at Takasugi, Amagi extended a single hand to the girl. Signaled for her to get up. _What _had he done to her? Takasugi hadn't even thought of what would happen to her afterwards. He'd been too preoccupied with waiting for his next opportunity to get out and he couldn't divert his focus now.

"I... No."

Brown eyes set on the girl on the ground, yet Takasugi hadn't looked away. Amagi had failed to properly care for his...

Girl... Minion... Person... Subordinate...

The girl, the fucking girl! He hadn't even let her out of his sight for two days! Two fucking days!

"Get up. Show him what your father did. Show him everything."

Her father? What the fuck was going on? With each word, Kinu was further sinking into the stone ground. As if she believed it would swallow her whole. Her arms crossed and she averted her gaze. Stared at the far wall in hopes that they would disappear if she stopped paying attention. When she made no move to oblige, the older man grasped her arm and lifted her to her feet. Started tugging at her yukata to undress her there. The moment she was close enough; swatting against the hands working against her clothes, Takasugi snatched her collar through the bars.

Two large uneven orbs gawked up at him as the girl was pulled against his cell. Tight jawed and scrutinizing, Takasugi glared down at the girl. For a second, she was thankful that he only had one eye. Another would have surely killed her. It was the Death Note of eyes, and he knew her name. The death eye. Even his grasp showed no sign of the previous care he'd taken when handling her. Amagi's grasp slipped from the fabric of her yukata, and Kinu gripped the large fist over her collarbone as the one eyed man snarled at her.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" Why was he mad at her?! She hadn't done anything! If anything, he should have been thankful that she'd been intentionally provoking her fiance to find the key and the group, as well as their belongings. Then again, maybe that was the problem. Before she could collect herself enough to respond, she was yanked away. Caught herself on the table behind Amagi as he stepped towards the cell.

"Just who do you think you are, grabbing _my _wife?" Like he wasn't doing worse things to her, Amagi took the falsely moral high road.

Staring at the assortment of items on the table, Kinu ran her hand over the wood. She'd gotten blood on Takasugi's hand. He wanted her to do something, but the timing wasn't right. She'd already found Kawakami and Matako. Had gone back after being paraded through there by her fiance. As if she was a bargaining chip. Nobody gave a single flying fuck that he wanted to torture his fiancee in front of them for kicks.

"I've got a deal for you." As if they hadn't been in direct opposition of one another, Amagi grew warmly condescending. He reached into his coat and flashed a small folder at Takasugi. Confidence oozed from his pores as he opened it and showed Takasugi an assortment of papers. "I'll let your friends go, and even throw in new identities and funding for all of you."

"If?" Urging the man to get to the point, Takasugi eyed the folder as it was closed.

"You work for me. Everything I ask of you, no matter how tedious. And stay away from my fiancee. Permanently." With each word, Amagi's signature smile returned. It was reminiscent of previous business days with him, yet did nothing to convince Takasugi that he wanted to agree. He wasn't going to sell himself off to that bastard, and he wasn't selling anybody else, for that matter.

"Fuck you." His denial had been unexpected, and a flicker of annoyance ran through Amagi.

"Then I'll include a map to the shogun's plot and inform you of any events the officials will be attending."

That was a hard bargain. But Takasugi wasn't doing any dirty work for Amagi. His stare spoke loudly enough, and the rich man sighed under his breath. Placed the file on the table behind himself as he shook his head.

Amagi was supposed to have finished by now. So Kinu could leave with him and sneak back in to give Takasugi the same things. His dagger. Sword. The key. In five hours, the plan was in order and the other two would be escaping. She'd stashed Takasugi's items in a locker down the hall, knowing that it would go undetected. Amagi had a habit of keeping things like this under his family's businesses, and this scenario was no different.

Sliding her hand down the wooden table, Kinu gazed at the tools. There was nothing amazing. Pliers, bamboo sticks. They were planning on actually torturing Takasugi. Her fingers traced a mallet, and she glanced back at the two men. They'd been talking. Distracting one another with their toughness games and whatever else suited the moment.

Timing was important. If she hit him now, he'd just overpower her and Takasugi would remain behind bars.

Without a word, Kinu turned to face them. Made a mental note of the room's lack of constant supervision and started to the door. If they were going to exchange words, she could at least slip out and prepare a few things. She needed to tell Matako they'd found him and that Amagi still hadn't realized his key-ring was missing. Tell her in case she wasn't present for their break out, or if Kawakami hadn't explained the layout yet. He was still out, and possibly roaming the halls now, setting up the distractions and planting explosives. The deaf man had been far more persuasive than she'd expected and his level headed approach to Amagi had earned him free reign in the underground hallways.

Two visits was enough for her to navigate the basement levels herself, and she needed to get Takasugi's dagger to him. Just as she pulled the door open, Amagi called out to her.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?"

Over her shoulder, Kinu glanced at the man. Paused to keep him calm. He turned towards her and she bolted from the doorway. Heavy as it was, it didn't slam behind her, and she knew he'd broken into a sprint as well. Thought he could catch her and force her back into the cage she'd been locked in until he let her out in the morning. Not a chance.

* * *

Takasugi was awakened by a sharp tug of his chest and jerked up. A familiar form was kneeling over him, on her knees, stitching his chest. She didn't move when he raised himself to his elbows and he stared at her wide eyed. The girl had donned a dull gray uniform that he didn't recognize and the cell door was wide open.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where are we?" Though sleep hung on his voice, he snarled the words and it seemed as if he had picked the conversation up exactly where his thoughts had left off. A dungeon was the obvious answer, but it wasn't the same as an actual jail or cell before execution. There were no cops, and Takasugi wasn't sure if that was less or more alarming. Kinu peered at him blankly, not offering any explanation.

"_Answer me_." He hissed, and she continued to stare at him. Instead of doing as instructed, she glanced towards the cell entrance. The girl returned her gaze to him, and placed a single finger over her lips.

The room was dark, due to his light bulb being broken, and he was covered in a blanket. Under the blanket with her legs on either side of him. Over him she held a bit of plastic thread between her lips, and pushed a needle back into his skin. Takasugi growled, half in frustration, and half in pain. No mind was paid to him. The girl was utterly aloof. The thread between her lips moved as she continued to sew. Voice slightly lower, Takasugi continued. It was about time she'd popped up again. What had she been doing this entire time?! Skipping around in lala land while he checked every stone on the wall to find a loose one?

"You intend to just sit there and ignore me?"

Not flinching a bit, the girl remained still as her gaze intensified. She didn't even bother to look at him this time, but focused on tying a sutra. Seconds passed and Takasugi fell silent; fully frustrated. How the hell had he actually been captured!? _Him_! Of all people! Anger had started to set in at the full realization of his position. Amagi had known the only way to get him there alive was to take him while he was unconscious. Closing the wound, Kinu leaned into his chest; fixing the last stitch into a knot. Without a second thought, he grabbed a handful of her hair. Pulled her forward as his voice escaped in a low hiss.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

"Takasugi-" Grasping his hand, the girl leaned to the side. Turned her head towards the entrance. "Kawa-Chan is distracting him, I don't have much time..." Her voice was low yet managed to be a squeak. He released her, yet her hand remained folded in his and she drew it up to her cheek. Leaned into his open palm as if reassuring herself that everything was alright.

"I just needed to arrange some things. We had to find you... The others-"

"They're alright?" Finally reciprocating the contact, the man cupped her jaw. Ran his thumb over her cheek as her brows raised. Why was she so expressive now? The downward curve of her lips and the dimple of her chin betrayed her steely mask. Even as she nodded, the look didn't fade. Kinu set her eyes on his injury and used a small pair of scissors to cut the thread she'd been holding. The previous nausea he'd felt had faded, but now he realized how hungry he'd grown. Not befitting of the criminal mastermind he was. It was the first time he'd noticed the small toolbox she'd brought. When she followed his gaze, Kinu sat up. Reached into the box and handed him a dark green tin. A small rectangular bento container.

"Just eat."

The girl motioned for Takasugi to lean up, and he did as accepted the box and moved to his side. It wasn't layered, to his disappointment. As hungry as he was, he probably could have downed three of what she'd given opened it to study its contents; rice, meat, and eggs. Acceptable. The girl could have at least tried to make it cute though. If she was going to sneak him lunches, it was probably a rule that it had to be a themed decorative bento. He murmured his thanks as she handed him a pair of chopsticks, and in a matter of seconds, the man had started to consume what little food he had. A regular portion, but it couldn't possibly be enough. He didn't bother with the standard saying; he was too hungry and it looked delicious.

Then again, anything would have in the state he was in.

"My sword?"

"I have it."

Apparently his lack of manners didn't bother the girl. She pulled a small square of cloth from her medical box and wet it with clear liquid from another container. Takasugi glanced up at the girl from his spot, and she started to wipe his wounds. Disinfected everything, including the small abrasions of his face. A moment passed, and the two continued to work in silence. Occasionally, the girl would offer him pocky, and Takasugi would pause to allow her to do so. To take it. For the most part, she remained leaned against his chest wordless and waiting. Likewise, Takasugi had his elbows on ground around the box, practically protecting the bento from any ghosts that wanted a share of his food.

The bento was growing empty. Barely anything remained and Takasugi didn't let a thing go to waste. The moment he set the top on the box, Kinu started to work his kimono closed. Takasugi leaned back as she knelt in front of him and straightened the blue fabric of his belt. As she ran her fingers under the band, her left hand retreated suddenly, and she glanced at her finger to find a sliver of blood forming. Takasugi reached into the spot that had halted her and pulled the shard of glass from under the fabric. Set it beside her knee.

"He kept the key on him, but..." He hadn't even realize that she was still worried. Why? He'd only been convenient to her. Something to pass time, apparently. Raising a single hand to the girl's face, Takasugi swiped a thumb under her exposed eye. She stopped packing everything into her box as he did and peered at him.

"Stop that. Don't cry, I'm fine."

The girl turned away from his touch to focus on tucking everything away.

"I wasn't-"

"You were." Frowning, Takasugi allowed his hand to fall. She wouldn't admit it. Even in a situation like this, locked in a stone room with nothing but a blanket, she would deny any sense of emotion in favor of pride. Kinu reached into her coat, a plain gray uniform, and revealed his pipe. Held it to his lips for him to inhale as she struck a match and lit it. As he obliged, she murmured back, nearly too soft to decipher.

"No, I don't feel anything."

"This is the third time." Removing his mouth from the pipe, Takasugi took hold of it with one hand. Peered up at the girl over him as he pulled the object from her and narrowed his eye.

"No, no it's not. I don't-" The words were cut off by the girl herself, and she shifted her gaze. With a sigh, she sank to the stone beside him to tuck herself against his torso. "I wanted to prevent this and I couldn't... When I heard what he was planning-"

"That's not your job, idiot. I can't let a woman protect me." Leaning forward, Takasugi peered down at the girl. Cold, though unintentional. It was true. He couldn't let a woman try to shield him from anything. And it wasn't Kinu's place.

"But you were supposed to kill me... Kawa-Chan said that you would-"

"If you don't get me out of here, I will." Kawakami had told her that he would kill her? Did that explain their first meeting in the garden? Was he supposed to kill her? He didn't know, but he hadn't signed up for that shit. Turning towards the girl, Takasugi shook his head. If she wasn't able to pull this off, and he didn't expect her to, he'd still get out. This wouldn't be the death of him, but she needed to know, just in case they never met after this. He wasn't very good at keeping contact, and Kawakami would most likely advocate leaving earth altogether. Just for a while.

* * *

"Well, the door's open." She was right. Was this it? She'd brought him a few things and was going to leave the door open for him to escape of his own accord?

"Listen to me..." Grasping the girl's chin, Takasugi forced her to meet his eye. He took another deep drag from his pipe as she met his gaze. Lowered himself to her position to meet her eye as smoke trailed from his lips. "You're a kitten with claws... Use them."

Kinu squinted up at him, and one palm met his side. She didn't further their contact. Just nodded, ever so slightly.

"You still have things to destroy, right?" Eyeing the girl, Takasugi froze. Yes, he did. "I see why you inspire them." What did that mean? He'd never had anybody say something like that to him before. An inspiration? How? He was full of hate and trying to kill everybody. The mismatched eyes that had locked on him fell as Kinu tilted her head. She turned bright red and leaned up to abandon his side. Was it wrong for his thought to suddenly stray? What even was this? He didn't know if she was allowed to say something like that to him and leave. He was sure that if there was a terrorist handbook somewhere, it would reprimand accepting such statements.

The single olive eye that had set on her was still unnerving. As if he was searching the depths of her being and aware of every shred of private information she held. Like the time she'd put a knife under Amagi's pillow and cut his girlfriend, or when she'd put expired dressing on his salad and made him sick. When she'd mistakenly stolen that bracelet from the mall after forgetting to take it off. He knew. The way he studied her, or anything that caught his attention was intimidating. Just looking at him was enough to know that he was all black and tarry on the inside. Evil enough to crush an apple with one hand... Probably.

But Kinu's evil meter wasn't nearly as high. She could only crush an apple with a potato masher. Maybe a peach was more her style. She could crush a peach.

"Here..." She murmured to him again, visibly distracted. With a slight gleam in her eyes, Kinu gave him a key. "Kawa-chan and Kijima are going to set the bombs off in half an hour." It wasn't appropriate to be focusing on her so intently. Torture. He had to think about torture, and gore, and anything that was unsettling. But the girl. Regarding him with such tenderness. Sneaking him food and medical attention, calling him a muse, or a catalyst. He wanted to fuck her again. Slowly. Maybe against the bars this time. To take in every sound and reaction this time. Not to rush as he almost had before, but to render her helpless and pin her; force her to say his name again and address him as informally as before, by his given name. Behold her bruises and watch them dissipate to match her pale complexion.

She wasn't going to allow further contact.

How was he, in all his hatred and negativity, an inspiration? Her hands set to gathering a bag of tobacco from her coat, and she laid it at his side. Placed a match with it. Reaching into her pocket, the girl uncovered a familiar dagger, sheath in tact. She grasped the edge of his Kimono to slide it into it's brace, still looking away as she stood. Just as she started to leave, the door to the room could be heard opening. Kinu had nearly reached the door, yet froze mid-step. Gaped back at Takasugi, slack jawed as the door closed. Before either of them could move, Amagi stepped into view.

Surprise flicked across his face for a split second before being replaced with a glower. The girl didn't have time to move when her arm was seized. She was snatched by her bicep and yanked from the cell. Her toolbox clattered to the stone ground behind her as she tried to pull away and the door slid shut behind her.

"What the- how the fuck did you get out?! I knew it was him! Fucking whore, I should have-" Takasugi saw the girl turning before he realized what she was doing. Her hand sifted over the table and the man in front of her toppled to the side, head first at the impact from a mallet. Dazed, Amagi managed to catch himself. Tried to piece together what had happened, but before he could so much as reach for her, Takasugi was on his feet. Looked like he wouldn't need that key after all. He started to move, only to be hit again on the opposite side of his head. A yelp of pain escaped the man as Kinu raised the mallet once more; apparently intending to bludgeon him to death.

Against the wall beside the cell, Amagi managed to avoided the swipe of the tool, and the door of the cell slid open behind Kinu. A heavy hand landed on her head and she kept her eyes downcast as Takasugi stepped out. Unable to conceal the upwards turn of his lips, Takasugi faced the older man.

"Yo," With another step, he drew closer, but his arm was caught. A small voice rang out, clear enough to make him pause.

"There's not enough time. Just go, the others will meet you on the first floor."

"The others? Inoue, what the fuck have you done?!" At that exact moment, the ground shook. Every single surface and wall vibrated with contained thunder. In the same instant, Amagi launched himself from the wall. Swiped at one of them, but Takasugi caught the motion mid step. His fist instinctively shot out and connected.

The force of the blow sent Amagi to the ground. He barely managed to catch himself on a single palm after nothing but a short grunt of surprise. Kinu had been jerked with the man, but kept her balance after a few steps and waving her arms around like a klutz. She stared down at her fiance with wide eyes before turning to peer at Takasugi; the corners of her mouth reaching for the ground. Amagi raised a palm to his face, and before Takasugi could figure where his fist had landed he pulled the folder from the table beside them. Tossed the files to the floor over the man with a flick of his wrist. The papers slid out and wafted to the ground around Amagi.

"Keep this _shit_." Spitting the words, Takasugi glared down at the man, still infuriated. It wasn't enough. Nobody was allowed to talk about his pawns like that. Only him. Kinu started to pull him to the door and dropped her mallet. More focused on getting him to the group.

"Heh," Behind him, he heard the bastard speak. "That's some right hook you've got, Takasugi." Pausing, Takasugi considered showing the man his dagger. If he liked his fist, he would love his blade. He glanced back, thoroughly irritated, only to find Kinu peering up at him with a look that he could only describe as hope. Amagi's jaw length hair was in disarray, befitting of the style. No self-respecting businessman would allow his hair to grow that long. He pushed himself to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Kinu glanced back in time to find him experimentally opening his mouth and moving his jaw from left to right.

The door flung open, and Takasugi turned to find two women rushing in. They froze in the doorway, eyes the size of eggs, then darted to Amagi's side and wrapped their arms around his. Joined him on the floor with no regard for their kimonos.

"Seiji-Kun, are you alright? Did you hear that? Are you okay?"

His arm was pulled again, Takasugi stopped himself from reaching for the ghost of his sword. That was getting annoying. He almost felt naked.

"You need to go."

At the command, his eye settled on Kinu. Was she even serious? She expected him to leave without killing Amagi? She wasn't going with him? Three sets of eyes probed him for an answer to the claim. Slowly, he allowed her to pull him back towards the open door. This wasn't the end of it. Amagi was weaker than he'd assumed, and killing him would be too easy. Turning towards the exit, Takasugi took hold of Kinu's arm and dragged her behind himself.

"You're coming with me." The girl's hand covered his and panic took her features as she rushed to align her step with his. She scooped her abandoned mallet up as he tugged her arm again. _"Come on." _Snatching Kinu's forearm, he dragged her from the room; vaguely aware of the people that were gaping at him. He didn't offer a single glance. She was his, not for sale, and he had taken her back.

"No, I can't-"

"You _will_." A single glance was enough to sever her protests, and as she fell in line, Amagi moved to his feet behind them, but before he could start their way, Kinu broke into a sprint and forced Takasugi to change his pace. They broke into the hallway and slammed through people walking with trays of food and cleaning carts. Where the hell were they? As they rounded a corner, Kinu led him to a door. She shoved it open and they set to climbing a metal staircase. Their footsteps pounded through the square room as she pushed through another door, and they entered an identical hall.

"You know where my sword is?"

Nodding, the girl took the lead.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: These chapters just seem to get longer and longer. Please excuse any typos, I've looked it all over and proofed it, but something could have escaped me. Will look over it again and correct it (all the mistakes hide until posting, anyway hahaha).**

* * *

Plain white walls adorned the better portion of the halls, as if it had been built to be a dwelling, yet never fully arranged. Takasugi barely increased his pace to keep up with Kinu, and took the dagger from her hand as they walked. He'd rather be the one with the knife. No reaction was earned when he had taken it, and as they neared another hall the girl came to a halt. Takasugi knew why. Footsteps were approaching and they needed a place to hide. An extended wall did the trick. Without a second thought, he grabbed the girl's arm, and pushed her against aforementioned wall. If they were silent, the passing men wouldn't see them. The sight of their swords implied that they weren't chefs or cleaning staff.

Takasugi wanted to avoid bringing a dagger to a sword fight.

With a hand on either side of the girl, he leaned into the wall; peering towards the open hallway. He attempted to silence his breathing. As if it was audible. A cool, repetitive stream of air met his chest and he glanced at the girl. She was leaned against the wall, staring towards the hallway as well. When the girl caught his lingering gaze, Takasugi continued to study her. She raised a brow, and the man slowly averted his eye.

He watched as two men came into view; both sporting brown hair and paying almost no attention. Just patrolling. Still, as one turned to look at the other, the one-eyed man pressed into the girl. They remained unseen, yet a palm on Takasugi's chest started to nudge him away. From the corner of his eye, he peered at the girl, only to find her undeniably tense and attempting to sink into the barrier. What the heck was she thinking? Takasugi just preferred not to be caught; he didn't care about whatever she was doing. But her distress was amusing. The men passed, and Takasugi focused his attention on the girl that was staring at the floor. When she nudged him back again, he felt the corner of his lips tug into a smirk.

Apparently, the closeness was making her uncomfortable. Again. Not that it mattered, he was going to kill her for letting Amagi kick her around. Later. As he was forced to step back, the one eyed man leaned into his palms. He allowed one hand to drop to the girl's waist, and her dagger pressed into her back as he moved towards her.

"You should focus on getting my sword..." Murmuring the words, Takasugi leaned into the girl. He tightened his grip on her waist. There had to be something that would get some sort of rise out of the girl. More than her blank, unsettling gaze, which had barely set on him. The footsteps that had passed echoed down the hallway; signaling that they were in the clear. Still holding Kinu's eye contact, Takasugi felt a slight tinge of surprise when her hand raised to his jaw. The girl's touch was unexpectedly gentle, resembling her soft-spoken nature.

"I could say the same to you." A slight pause was filled with nothing but intense eye contact and Takasugi wondered what she was getting at. Her free hand was placed on his chest again; agitating his wound as the girl glanced towards the hallway.

"Listen... The room we're going to is just a locker room, but anybody could be in there." averting her eyes, the girl released him. He barely moved away; still studying her.

"As for whatever you're doing here..." The girl glanced down at Takasugi's leg, which was threatening to part hers.

"I'll cut you." She murmured, nudging the man back once more. Snickering, Takasugi shook his head. Still going on with the cutting business. She _wished _she could cut him. He allowed her to shy away from his touch, and smooth her worker's uniform as if it had been in disarray.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we'll have to put that on hold, Kitten." The man rolled his eye, as he stepped away. Seriously, that was ridiculous. That move would have gotten a reaction out of anybody. A blush; something! But no, deadpan ghost girl had to fuck up a perfectly good moment, which had been intended to inspire discomfort. Idiot. And he was the one with the knife here, she couldn't cut him if she tried. If anything, he would be the one doing the cutting around there.

"I can't be a kitten, I don't purr." Raising a brow, Takasugi glanced over the girl. She continued to stare up at him.

"Oh, _you will_." A slight smirk tugged at the man's lips, and his gaze settled on the gray fabric that obscured his vision of her thigh. His murmur earned a snort of amusement, nothing more.

Without another word, the girl glanced around the corner and started to walk away. He would have to try harder. That was borderline unsettling. No effect, how the hell was that even possible? Still, Takasugi walked behind the girl. Occasionally, he would glance over the halls as if he expected an immediate change. Color or something.

They rounded a corner into another empty hallway. Turning to meet Takasugi's eye, Kinu motioned towards a room near the end. He nodded, yet as the two approached, another set of footsteps started towards them. Without a second thought, the girl grabbed his hand and tugged him through a random door that he had paid no mind. It was completely black inside the tiny room, and Takasugi immediately noted how cramped the space was. Kinu had to back against him to close the door.

This was getting too fun. Tight situations, adrenaline; this was Takasugi's kind of party. The moment the girl's back pressed into his chest, his hand slipped to her hip. She tensed against him, and he attempted to suppress a snicker when she turned to peer at him over her shoulder.

"Oi, get your hands off me." Malice hung in the whisper, and Takasugi smirked at the girl's tone.

"Oh, is that yours?" Tightening his grasp, Takasugi made sure to lean into the girl's ear. She was bound to give him some sort of reaction. Whatever was behind the man prevented them from moving; she was forced to be against him. Sliding his hand under the girl's shirt and over her skin, he scraped the edge of her dagger up her torso. She squirmed in place as the footsteps neared. Whomever was passing was a little ways away; oblivious to their game.

"Your face is scratchy-"

"I haven't exactly had time to shave." He muttered somewhat dryly.

"_I'll give you a shave.._."

"_Would you_? How _generous_." Sarcasm poured through his tone as Kinu smacked as his palms and he tightened his grasp. They were in the middle of a game, she wasn't going to use his stubble to distract him. "There's no space in here... My hands had to go somewhere..."

"_Not on me._" Kinu hissed back at him, and again Takasugi pressed his lips against her ear, only separated by a wall of hair. Hoped to scratch her with his whiskers.

"You mean to tell me that after sleeping with you, I can't touch you?" When the girl paused, he suppressed a chuckle and continued. This was too much. He knew he shouldn't be having fun at a time like this but apparently the only way to get rise out of the girl was to treat her as such "How did that night go again? Did you take the couch, or the bed with me? You _were _in the bed when I woke up..." A thick wall of silence befell the girl and she grew lax. Didn't reply and hardly breathed as he tightened his grasp on her. "You've such _smooth _skin..." As the man's fingertips slipped to the band of her pants, she jumped and smacked his hand.

"Stop, idiot! I can't concentrate-" Lowering her voice, the girl forcefully shoved his hand away. "_I never said you could sleep with me!_"

"You _didn't_? I seem to recall-"

"_Shut up_."

Only a second was needed for Takasugi to take a random guess. She was going to deny their encounter. The speculation raised his brow, and the one eyed man thought of a sort of... experiment, so to speak. He pulled his pipe from his kimono, and barely managed enough space to tuck it into his belt. It was thin... Too small to be mistaken for anything indecent.

When the man re-situated himself, he pressed into her once more and she froze. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he brought his mouth within centimeters of her ear again; positive that her eyes were wide.

"Oh, _excuse me_... I was just thinking about sleeping with you in the _other _way..."

Within moments of hearing the words, the girl jumped and started smacking at him. Takasugi recoiled to block her palms, unable to fight the perk at the corners of his lips. It didn't take much to fend her off; she couldn't reach him well, and her hits weren't all that hard. For the most part, he was staring through the darkness as if he could see her odd motions.

"Don't touch me with that _thing_!" She shrugged away from his hands, and worked to sever all contact between them despite the tight space of the closet. In the hallway, the footsteps could still be heard; buying him time.

The girl managed to satisfy herself, and Takasugi allowed a hummed tone of interest to escape him. Obviously, she didn't know a thing about men and sizes and was too inattentive to remember his. The girl in front of him grumbled under her breath, "Stupid pervert". Her voice trailed off into what Takasugi could only assume to be assorted insults. He knew it wasn't the time, but she was far too fun to play with once he got her worked up. He only wished he could see her expression.

"Excuse me?" Slipping his hand back under the girl's arm, Takasugi grabbed a handful of what he knew would set her off. A squeak escaped the girl, and she froze. Raised her arms and stared straight down, and he figured she was just processing the fact that yes, there was a hand on her chest. "You'll have to pay me back for insulting me thus-"

"Yeah _excuse _you!" Cutting him off, the girl snapped a line that was a bit too loud. "Get'cher hand off'a my fucking-" Clapping a palm over the girl's mouth, Takasugi pulled her back against himself. She gripped his wrist with both hands as if she would attempt to pry him away. The footsteps outside the door halted, and the girl fell silent as well.

"Quiet, idiot." He murmured the words into her ear as a shadow appeared under the door. Okay, maybe his fun had been taken a bit far. The girl's hands fell, and she grabbed Takasugi's opposite wrist. The dagger was pulled from his fingers and as the doorknob twisted, he released the girl.

Instead of waiting for the door to open, the girl pressed into Takasugi's chest and kicked it; smacking whomever was outside. It flung backwards and light flooded the room as two people came into view; gawking at the pair. Without hesitation, the girl slashed towards one of the on-lookers. Takasugi stepped out of the closet as the second lunged towards her. He quickly grabbed the man's blonde hair and slammed him into the wall.

Of course, after shoving the man into the plain drywall, Takasugi had to silence him. He used his weight to toss the man to the ground and stomped on his neck. Simple. One snap was all he needed to confirm that his methods were executed properly.

Turning to glance behind the door, Takasugi found a third man on the ground. He was cupping his nose; blood poured through his fingers. Out of the fight with one strike. Perfect. Looking to the girl once more, he found her turning to crawl to the man. The first already sported a slit throat and was clawing at it. Coughing up blood and writhing on the ground. Well, this was fun. When the man behind the door scooted away from Kinu, Takasugi circled him. Though the man kicked at Kinu to keep her back, he pushed himself against Takasugi's legs. Was defenseless against the one-eyed man's grasp.

Takasugi laced his arms through the pair that cupped the man's nose and locked him in place. Rendered him helpless and pinned his own hands over his mouth as Kinu managed to climb over his legs. Though the man struggled, she settled over his thighs and looked to Takasugi for instruction. It was clear that they'd kill him, but maybe she needed something more. She'd mentioned her discomfort with direct confrontation before.

"Experiment. Take your time."

Tilting her head, Kinu shied away from Takasugi's eye. The wide orbs peering at her from over his hand were pleading for mercy, but Takasugi was looking now. Watching her. She raised his dagger and tried to steady her position over the stranger, overly aware of the indecent positioning and nearly suggestive stance. Of the attention she'd earned.

Takasugi was looking.

She had to do something other than fight the man's legs. With one swift motion, she jammed the blade into the man's hip, and behind his hands, his voice pitched. Another stab to the opposite side rendered him mostly useless and gave her a moment to clear her mind. When Kinu started carving into his torso, Takasugi braced the man and forced him to endure the agonizing pain of being sliced open. It was good experience for Kinu. She'd get used to physical confrontation in no time; enough to defend herself at the very least. He was only restraining the man as a sense of training wheels. For now.

In the future, he'd let her approach somebody head on. Without help or sneaking around. With enough training, it would be second nature to her and he could trust her to take care of herself. The man in front of him jerked forward, and Takasugi had to exhert himself to subdue him. The hands over his mouth parted, and the second he stated to shout, Kinu's dagger plunged into his throat. She kept her eyes on the ground beside her leg, uncannily dark red as the blade dragged downward and halted at the barrier of his collarbone.

Takasugi had barely noted the massive amount of blood that had pooled around them and sprayed her. They were bleeding the man to death, and for some reason Kinu was blushing under the scrutiny of his olive iris. Refused to look at him as she weighed her options of the next place to cut. The girl finished her game with a dagger in the man's eye. Leaning back, Takasugi couldn't help but smirk. Well, that was probably a lethal move. It must have been the boob squeeze. That probably pissed her off.

"You're sick, you know...?" Kinu murmured under her breath as she pushed herself to her knees and ran her fingers over the flat edges of the tainted dagger. Still bright pink and hidden behind her hair.

"Says the one strapping men to a table in her basement." His claim elicited small sound. A breathy release of a chuckle, maybe. He wasn't sure. "You have a death wish? Showing up here and lunging at fully grown men..."

Kinu's head tilted and she kept her red face low. Raised the dagger to create a barrier between them.

"That's none of your business." Kinu stood and callously glared at him. Ah, he had earned the "evil eye", splendid. She shoved the dagger towards him and Takasugi abandoned the husk of a twitching man they'd turned to fillet. He raised a brow before taking the scarlet soaked weapon, and grabbed the girl's arm before she could pass to drag her back.

"Why don't you die for me?" The mismatched eyes that met him betrayed no discernible expression. Though the tint of her face remained, Takasugi could find no answer in her silence, and the need for clarification tore at his nerves. She should have at least said something. Frowned, or pulled away. A low hum sounded and Kinu righted her arm. She turned her head and pointed towards the door she'd shown him previously. With a sigh, Takasugi followed.

When he reached her side, she thrust his blade towards him,

"I'll let you keep the dagger, seeing as to how _you_ need your sword to be useful, _butterfly guy_." The words were a low sneer, which tugged at Takasugi's lips. He wasn't exactly fond of the nickname but it was better than other things he'd been called. Still, the girl remained generally devoid of expression. The most she did was narrow her eyes at him. Her lips seemed to poke out in an oddly subtle pout-like... Something or other. He didn't know what to call it, but it was definitely a frown. Like her lips were suspicious... If that made sense.

"Sure, sure. I'd rather _you _die, anyway."

The words earned a low snort of humor from the girl and she nodded as they proceeded down the hallway.

"That makes two of us." Her murmured response shifted Takasugi's gaze, yet he still continued behind her. Then why hadn't she agreed? The girl stopped at the side of the door she had pointed to earlier, and turned to peer at him. Her usual soft tone met his ear as she glanced over the hallway.

"Someone probably heard that..."

Staring at the girl, Takasugi shrugged.

"And?"

She sighed, and turned back to the door. A second's hesitation passed and Takasugi studied the girl as she stared at the door. As he was about to urge her to do something, she turned back to him and released another sigh. She didn't offer a single word, instead she pushed the door in. As Takasugi walked into the room he caught sight of exactly what she had stated. A room lined with tan lockers with benches in between. Empty halls greeted him. Satisfied with the state of the room, Kinu grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. The rows passed slowly as she led him around a corner and noted the numbers of the lockers.

With silent observation, Takasugi trailed behind her and allowed her to drag him along. When the girl stopped and she focused on a single locker, he turned his back to her to keep guard.

"What are you going to do after this? You can't go back to him."

"I'm skipping town." She mumbled, and a prominent click drew his gaze back to her.

"To go where?" There, inside the locker was his sword. Enticing and proud as it was the day he'd lost it. Being reunited with it was sweet, and he wasted no time in pulling it on. Kinu went ahead of him to scout the room and he followed as soon as his sword was secure.

* * *

Elevator music. It was nowhere near soothing after the clear show in the dungeon. Kinu had pulled Takasugi all the way to the elevator and hadn't released him until the doors closed. The entire time, he'd been watching her, silently judging her.

"You shouldn't have punched him..."

Cheesy music surrounded them, trying to lift the tense spell that had fallen over the pair as they had walked. Each step seemed heavier, demanding that somebody address the incident. Kinu just happened to be that somebody.

"Me? He was going to hit you."

Glancing to the side, Kinu shifted her weight.

"No he wasn't."

"What, you were just going to take it? You hit him with a hammer." Flicking her wrist towards him, Kinu smacked Takasugi's arm, sighing.

"It was a mallet." The sarcastic tone earned a sharp glare. Her statement was a clear indicator that she wanted the subject to be dropped, but Takasugi was in no mood to do so.

"That's not the same?" Crossing her arms, Kinu sighed under her breath.

"Of course not. And you were going to sell me. Like a hooker. Not even a high-class one, but the kind that sticks around cheap motels and wears skimpy outfits so men can ogle her and grope-" Snatched to the side, Kinu found herself face-to-face with the one-eyed man. He was clearly irritated and in no mood to be taunted.

"I did no such-"

"If you're gonna treat me like a hooker, you could at least treat me like a high class one." Still, Kinu continued to drag on about minor details. If Takasugi had tried to understand why, he might have figured that she was trying to distract him. Trying to leech all the attention from the aforementioned after plan, so not to explain.

"That's all besides the point." The words immediately quieted the girl as she stared up at Takasugi. He fiercely held her gaze, not fazed by the intense expression she wore or her sudden mind to insult him. "You just destroyed your marriage before it began."

The ding of the elevator signaled the time for them to leave the hall and finally escape. Kinu's arm was released from his grasp, which was firm yet too light to belong to the previous hand that had reached for her in the cell.

Why did she want to kiss him, now of all times? Would he be mad? If she bridged the gap between them and trapped him in such an inappropriate setting? She didn't let that ding break her thoughts. Even as Takasugi peered at the exit. Her palms found the metal wall behind him as she leaned closer, rationalizing the urge. Her senses were flooded with tobacco, an intoxicating aroma when paired with the man before her. Even if he wasn't exactly sparkling with cleanliness...

And he knew what she was doing.

He remained still as she inched towards him, leaving only a centimeter between their lips and hesitating for a good reason.

"I'm glad you're alright..."

He was staring directly at her. Hadn't moved for the door, or stepped away from her in the slightest. Moving downward, Kinu pressed her lips against the man's neck. That was probably an appropriate place. One hand found his chest, slowly inching under the sides of his kimono she leaned back.

He could feel the fabric become slack as the girl's hand worked to tug the two sides apart. Slowly, as if the gesture was meaningless, but after their silent glances, he couldn't believe such. The doors to the elevator were closing by the time Takasugi reacted. That hesitation had to go. He couldn't settle for that alone, a kiss to his neck to build anticipation.

But he couldn't fall for this. She was conspiring with the brain in his pants and they needed to leave. He had been doing things before she interrupted him; more specifically, breaking himself out. But even more so, he resented her. For distracting him and giving him no choice but to follow if he wanted to gain control of himself. It wasn't his fault. He knew it was a bad idea, everything that Darth Penis tempted him to do always turned out to be. Ninety percent of the time.

"Is this real?"

Grasping the glimmering chain around her neck, Takasugi held it up. He spent a moment, intensely studying the stones and metal; taking care to act as though he hadn't noticed Kinu's frown.

"I don't know, probably..." The girl shrugged, leaning away. He had managed to distract her. Maybe he could draw on that; get back to the whole "escaping to extract his revenge" thing.

"Probably?"

"I don't know, that guy gave it to me." Her response was a low murmur, spoken in the place of a sigh.

_"Guy, _he's just a guy?"Narrowing his eye, Takasugi met the girl's gaze. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she had no heart. After what he assumed to be months of engagement, Amagi had to be more than a guy to her. But nobody in their right mind would actually ask that girl out. No, it took somebody like him to figure her out. She was far too silent to be comfortable.

A hand was placed over his as he tried to guess why she'd be wearing something so expensive. Before he could come to a conclusion, Kinu tugged the metal from her neck with no hint of reluctance or regard for Amagi. She'd been planning on selling it the moment she got out of town. The chain easily snapped, and it was flung to the floor, followed by Takasugi's gaze as she resumed her work against the edges of his kimono. She murmured, almost too low for him to hear.

_"_I don't want it_... _I'd rather have you_."_

Holy fuck.

What was that? That thing he'd felt...

Who the hell said something like that to him? Did she really know who he was? He had been positive that Gintoki would sing tales of his shortcomings or lack of remorse if she mentioned him. His lack of care for the world that so many cherished to their last breath. But this girl was throwing something that could probably buy her a house to the floor of an elevator and telling him that he was worth more to her? After previously naming off every single thing he had done in spite of her pride or harshly spoken defiance that night in the garden?

Her hand was sliding up his chest, asking him to believe what she had said. To reward her for her loyalty, or indulge the dark whispers of Darth Penis; they would never stop. How could he stop her from looking at him like that? With enough honesty to boil his blood as it attempted to run its course to his brain; successfully frying every ounce of reservation that he had clung to...

He hadn't responded.

Too much time had been spent trying to debunk the statement and prove that it was a ploy to save the rich man from his fast approaching grave.

With a sigh, Kinu stepped back. Her gaze shifted, expression fell, as she released him from what had been nothing short of captivity. The girl started to turn to the open metal doors. To walk to the lobby of what appeared to be an hotel and leave as though nothing had been said.

Pushing himself from the corner of the elevator, Takasugi grasped the girl and proceeded to capture her lips. But the elevator door had closed and they were trying to leave. Turning her head, Kinu peered back at the door. They were going up.

_"Takasugi-"_ Patting the man's chest, Kinu tried to back away, only to be locked in a more forceful kiss. She had enticed him with talk of desire and inspiration, and as quickly as a match being struck, he had lost his patience. Even if he wanted to stop, he didn't think he could. He had no clue why she was even there in the first place, and couldn't care less at this point. Even as he scooped her up to ensure that she wouldn't escape, it felt as though his muscles were acting on their own.

He knew why she was there...

She'd followed him and torched her so called relationship for the sake of his well being. In spite of her claims that she wasn't part of his fraction or even on his side. Of her abrupt exit that night and how harshly she'd spoken to him beforehand.

Did she want the same thing as him? Destruction? Pain? He needed to take her there, on the tiled floor or against the rails. Bent over and clinging for dear life; sanity. Begging him for mercy as he inflicted more than pleasure, or pain. Enough to make her crumble as she had before and plead for his company for the rest of the night. Maybe she didn't want to desire pain, but damn did he want to dish it. He couldn't be so gentle again it would kill him.

He wanted her to cry again. To relieve whatever bottled up trauma she'd been harboring and collapse at his side again. Tell him everything. Fill in the blanks and allow him to assure her that is wasn't just her.

The world was fucking terrible and she wasn't the only one that thought so.

The wooden rail around the elevator provided a decent ledge to pin her over, and though she squirmed in protest, she had no right to resist. Not after saying weird shit like that to him. Words where breathed into her ear, too foggy to decipher. A hand slid up the nape of his neck, grasping at his hair and pressing him into her skin as he nipped at the girl's throat.

"We can't do this here-"

Speaking against her skin, which was already flushing from his attention, Takasugi managed to ask why. He didn't really care, her reasons held no meaning at this point. She kept doing this to him. His hands were already snaking up the thighs that had locked around his hips, pulling the fabric of her pants down in the hopes of finding release. Something tangible.

Offering a late response to her oddly frightening statement.

Maybe he had done this to himself; teasing the girl over her lack of experience and toying with her to find her spots.

"It's just- _wrong-_ on so many levels-"

Pausing, Takasugi felt his brow tighten into a frown. His hand remained on the girl's thigh as he leaned back and peered at her. Was that a pun? Seriously? She was thinking about puns? Was that intentional? When Kinu met his gaze, her lips pursed, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

Shaking his head, the man fought the urge to scold her, and the chuckle raising in his throat. He could barely suppress it, trying not to be led astray by her stupid joke. It was corny. Not even funny. As one of Kinu's legs slid down his, she snickered to herself.

"My cat is pregnant. I want to let her inside, because it's cold."

Slowly nodding, Takasugi allowed the girl to place her feet on the ground on either side of his. She had a pregnant cat? Kittens? That sounded delightful. Why hadn't she showed him her cats before? He knew she'd mentioned them, but didn't know where they were... He wanted cats, too. That was selfish of her.

"You should have brought them to the house..." The murmur was followed by a ding, signaling that somebody was about to intrude upon their alone time.

As the floor came to a halt, Kinu gawked up at the man, attempting to smooth his hair as he hurried to straighten his kimono, which had mysteriously fallen open.

When the doors opened, they had separated. They hadn't exactly had the time to completely fix their clothes, or his hair, but they couldn't exactly bother with details... A woman stepped into the metal box and hit the button for the lower floor, not daring to study them in depth. The misaligned edges of his kimono was enough to give them away. Both stared at opposite walls as the woman settled between them, fully aware of the tense air.

It must have been obvious.

* * *

When they reached the lobby, Takasugi wasn't surprised to find a hotel desk and crowd of people. They exited the metal box and started towards the entrance. The moment they stepped out, Kawakami and Matako took their sides.

"Shinsuke-Sama, are you alright?" A pink clad woman turned towards him, barely a step ahead and staring up at him with large azure irises.

"Never better."

Kinu trailed behind the group, silent despite their exchanged glances. As they pushed through the people, two loud shots echoed through the room and shattered a glass panel in front of them. People screamed in terror and they whipped around to find an all too recognizable brunette approaching.

"We're not finished here." He fixed his eyes on the group, shaking his head and had the audacity to approach. Amagi stopped a meter away, his usual grin now condescending, challenging. "If you've fallen in love with a whore..." Kinu turned to peer at the man as she was grasped. Two fingers that were dangerously close to being disconnected walked up her sleeve. "All you had to do was say so... I would have sold her to you."

"I don't _buy _women." Blood boiling, Takasugi yanked the girl away. She stumbled in her sandals and gripped his sleeve as he moved to look the man in the eye. He wasn't running. Not in the slightest. He wanted to leave with a girl, not a file. Business and capture be damned, the girl was not a part of trade. She was the least of the issues between them, for crying out loud. Amagi had literally locked him in a cell with no food and tried to attack him!

"Come now, we've been great partners in the past. It's not like you haven't visited some of my _fine _establishments in Kabuki." And after that imprisonment bit, Amagi was in no position to bargain with him. Sweet talk would get him nowhere.

"Sure, before they were filled with _traumatized orphans_. There's something distracting about women _bawling _over their dead families while you're trying to _fuck _them." When Takasugi stepped between the man and his fiance, the grip on his sleeve tightened, and a hand found his back. Squeezed the purple material as Kinu peeked over his shoulder. Like her ability to hear was impaired by his back. Kawakami's sword was already drawn, and Matako had a hand on her revolver.

Every member of his group was on guard, and rightfully so. There was no telling what the next move would be, but they couldn't turn tail or run. One false move and Takasugi knew Amagi's pistol was as good as out. An attack could come from any direction, even beyond the so called exit, and they were at the disadvantage of being in enemy territory.

"You've some nerve... A deal is a deal, and that was a damn good one. Are you going back on your word?" The challenge was accompanied with movement, and Takasugi was fully aware of the hand in Amagi's coat. No doubt, the man was reaching for his gun. This had gotten too serious. Kinu shouldn't have involved herself. Every body else could take care of themselves, he was sure, but despite her mallet swinging and claw bearing, she was more of an inconvenience. He wouldn't be able to babysit her if anything happened. He hadn't seriously considered that she would be there, or what he'd do if she spontaneously manifested in his cell. She was too quiet. Too creepy and meek.

"I don't recall agreeing and I do as I please. Your approval is nothing to me..." Staring directly at the hand tucked into the older man's jacket, Takasugi angled his body to lessen the target area. "I suggest you keep your hands where I can see them, it would be a shame for something else to get in the way..." Amagi's eyes flicked to Takasugi's fist, finding it on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you really willing to burn bridges over-"

"You can take your business wherever you _cockroaches_ crawl." Takasugi stepped closer to the man, enough so to show that he wasn't backing down. Amagi's expression was quickly morphing back into a smug smirk. He wasn't giving up either. He was trying to make a deal, and he wasn't going to let Takasugi back out. But the one-eyed man had already made his decision. A useful human was far more valuable than a sheet of paper or some files. He was taking the girl, whether she or Amagi agreed. If she didn't he could tie her up and keep her until she changed her perspective.

Behind him, Kawakami nudged Matako's arm. She turned to the man and followed his sideways gesture. At the top of an overhanging indoor balcony, a sliver of a man in all black came into view. In front of him, held straight up, was a large gun. A rifle maybe. She couldn't tell from where she was standing, but there was at least one person behind the pillars. If instinct was to be trusted, there would be more. Planted all over the second floor of the room, they were surrounded; assuming Amagi had the insight to plan damage control or another ambush.

Not a single word was offered in response to Takasugi's outright refusal to cooperate. The men remained, sizing the other up in mute enmity. When it became apparent that neither had another word to exchange, Amagi took a step back. Olive and chocolate clashed over the failed deal, and in a fraction of a second, the confrontation escalated. The sound of casual chatter in the lobby had long died with the first shot. People had fled and the only ones that remained were looking for a show. Silence had swept over the room, save for the occasional runner. Amagi's motion was predicted. Takasugi knew how this would work.

Kinu, on the other hand, had no idea of what would happen. All the girl knew was that a sword was unsheathed and a hand shoved her aside. Takasugi backed away; forcing her to move as well and two loud 'pops' rung in her eardrums. Glass shattered and people screamed again. Before she could process what had happened, everybody was fleeing the vicinity. The sound of the gun numbed her sense of hearing, and she barely noticed the clatter of metal against tile or the thud that accompanied it. Only knew that she was newly floor struck from the force of Takasugi pushing her out of his way.

Behind her, another shot fired, followed by Matako hissing to her companions.

"Fuck, I missed. Up top!"

Then another scream to drown in the sound of the scurrying civilians. Frowning, Kinu set her eyes on the other form on the ground. Her fiance, kneeling on in a growing puddle of blood. Beside him, laid a hand that loosely clasped a revolver. Further examination revealed that Amagi was clutching at a stub of a wrist, panicking without action. Possibly in shock.

"She's my _mechanic, _not some run-of-the-mill _prostitute_. Nobody touches her, and I'll be _damned_ if I let you lay a single finger or-"

"Shinsuke-" Kawakami reached out to the one-eyed man and grasped his shoulder to draw his attention to Matako's targets, but he raised his voice over the interruption.

"-any other _disgusting_ part of your body on her. She's _mine_, not some _item at an auction_." Narrowing his eye, Takasugi stared down at the man on the ground. He turned to face Kinu and almost snickered to himself at the sight of her expression. Realization had hit her hard and she was aghast.

Without another word, Takasugi flung the blood off his blade. Another shot sounded behind him, and Kawakami pulled at his shoulder again, more forcefully than before. Kinu's eyes trailed over the silver metal, taking in the line of blood that stained it. She remained frozen as Takasugi knelt down in front of the man. He grabbed the gun from the ground, shook the body-less hand from it and positioned his hand around the gun, seemingly studying it. When he lifted it to Amagi's head and pressed the barrel between the man's eyes, he earned the attention of two chocolate irises.

"How ironic would it be if your own gun killed you?" Amagi glared at the calm expression the one eyed man held, and his eyes flicked to Kinu for a split second before refocusing on Takasugi. After this, they probably weren't engaged anymore. She was pretty sure that he was calling the wedding off. That's what people did when their betrothed betrayed and arranged for them to be killed, right? His own gun was cold against his skin, and Takasugi pulled the hammer back with his thumb, creating a familiar click.

"You can tell a lot about a person in their last moments..." Turning the gun to the side, Takasugi pressed it into the man's skin, forcing him to look straight at him. His elbow rested on his knee, lax as always.

"Takasugi-" Ignoring the girl, Takasugi peered at the man in front of him. Nothing could break his concentration. The lobby was empty and silent now, leaving him to his adrenaline rush and the peace of the moment. He had won. She was his. Hands on his back tried to steal his attention, but he focused on the scum at the end of his new gun.

"Mercy is not something that I exercise... Everybody deserves to die, and you are _no_ different..." Takasugi tilted his head and felt his mouth curving. Was aware of his wide eye, and the delight dancing on his features. Itr sparked obvious wrath from Amagi, but he couldn't care. What could a one handed man do to him? Nothing. Especially without his dominant hand.

Amagi remained perfectly still, snarling at Takasugi and clutching the empty space where his hand used to be. As the one eyed man stared him down, Kinu started to tug at his sleeve; trying to get his attention.

"Your arm-" Glancing at the sleeve she had been tugging at, the man found that the butterflies that were once yellow were turning brown. He shrugged it off, and waved his hand at the girl to signal for her to stop pestering him about it. Accordingly, she obliged, but her tugging persisted.

"I am the only one that plays with my toys..." The words were murmured through his full grin, and Takasugi allowed his eye to flick to the man's bleeding wrist. It was a clean cut.

Before he could pull the trigger, a glint of silver caught his eye. The blade that whizzed past him was almost a threat. Glancing past Amagi, Takasugi stood. Three unfamiliar men stood just meters behind Amagi. A dark haired man in blue raised a single hand and wiggled his fingers; introduced his without need for words.

"Oi!" The man on the ground raised his voice and Takasugi's eye shot back to him. He'd given away their position, the bastard. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot them!" The command set the men in action and they charged. All of them split up, and again, Matako's gun went off. Kawakami leaped forward to take them on himself, quickly followed by Matako.

"You might want to have someone look at that hand..." Glaring at man on the ground, Takasugi smirked the words. Amagi was already turning pale. He had started to shake, and despite his harsh glare, Takasugi knew he was no threat. He raised the gun again and squeezed the trigger. The resounding pop was satisfying, and Amagi fell straight back. Covered his leg as he rolled in his own blood. He bellowed in agony and writhed on the floor; his tan and pink clothes quickly turning burgundy. When Takasugi squeezed the trigger again, he found the gun empty. Discarding the useless object, the man raised his sword. Kawakami had already rounded Amagi and set himself in front of one of the men. Their swords clashed, and just as another swiped at his back he shoved the first off and blocked.

They didn't match, one wore blue and the other green. The third a murky gray. Common ronin. His blade was interrupted by another sword, and Takasugi trailed it up to the third ronin. The gray one. His hair had been pulled into a bun, and his face was scarred across his nose. Circling his blade around the man's, Takasugi retreated a step, only to strike again. A quick parry forced him on the defensive. The force of another blow pushed him a step away, and before he knew it he was locked in a flurry of defensive sweeps and side steps. He'd been dodging a blow when his instincts took over and threw him further than intended; just as a second sword pushed towards him. Kawakami appeared to be in the same position. There were four now?

A chorus of gunshots swept over the room, and Takasugi caught the tail end of Matako running up a staircase and firing at unknown targets.

The blonde ducked behind a pillar just as offensive fire was set towards her and a rush of five people charged the room. Amagi was gone. Only a pool of blood remained, and the rich man sans hand, was nowhere to be found.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Took a moment to get this out, thank you all for being patient. :)**

* * *

An ignored ripple of pain shot through Takasugi's arm as he blocked an onslaught of blades. In the span of a few seconds, the room became packed with moving bodies. Most were fleeing the vicinity; alerted by the choir of gunfire and previous screams. Too stupid to stay in their hotel rooms and for some reason unanimously deeming a jog through a sword and gun fight as the safest method to secure their lives. While they sufficiently parted to allow Takasugi enough space to avoid being caught by the oncoming swipes of his opponents swords, each engagement was more daring than the last.

Defensive measures were required to keep his limbs, pulse, and head alike. The civilians were getting in the way. Bumping him around on occasion and forcing him to plow over them in means of waiting for an opening. He'd lost sight of Kawakami, but the fact that two more men hadn't joined his fight was enough to convince him that the deaf man was doing fine on his own. Every one of his senses had been fully immersed in the observation of his opponents. Screams, voices, chatter and gunfire, it had all been drowned out by the silence his own mind.

His sword caught a blade and the metal screamed at the contact. Just as he kicked the man in blue away, he whipped around to halt another. Sheer instinct had taken his body and he longed for nothing more than the kill. From somewhere, he knew that he was bleeding. Thick, hot blood had poured over the wraps of his eye and trailed down his face and neck, but he had no concept of the severity of his wounds, assuming they were worth thought at all. For all he knew, it could have been a lucky strike. A blood vessel could have been hit and easily produced the same amount of liquefied life.

Probably.

With one fell swoop, he made his offensive move. Finally found a millisecond of an opening and used it to cut down not only one of his opponents, but no fewer than three onlookers in motion. His blade split the air with all the calculation of a man's wrath. A demon's dedication to eradicate every pure being or emotion. The spray of blood that bathed him was sublime tot he last drop, and he barely recognized the cry of pain or vibration of his sword meeting another person. Hitting bone and barely stalled before slicing through. Who was he even cutting anymore? He didn't know. He wasn't sure. But they were dying, and the rain of blood continued to pour over him in thick drops that reminded him that of all the people he had known, deceived, or faced, he was still alive.

And that wouldn't change any time in the near future.

It wasn't until his targets dwindled and Matako came into view that Takasugi's actions slowed to a halt. Wide eyed yet fully composed, he peered at her; sword dripping with blood, and eerily relaxed for his short lived killing spree. Various body parts had taken rest around him and checkered the floor with glimpses of flesh under the blanket of scarlet he'd unraveled.

"Shinsuke-Sama..."

He knew. He already knew.

Yes, he'd killed innocent civilians. They were in his way and only growing worse. He'd tried to avoid them at first, but the denser the crowd grew, the more frustrated he had become and he couldn't take it any more. The balcony walls that surrounded the room had crumbled and he didn't know how, let alone when.

Matako had been splattered red and he couldn't tell if she was injured. Behind him, Kawakami was steadily approaching, a certain mechanic's head propped under his bloodied palm. Smirking as if Takasugi had missed something. They knew him too well. Knew to approach slowly, and let him drag himself back to his senses before prompting him to move or do anything at all. Cutting Kawakami one good time had been enough.

Accidental as it may have been, he couldn't help but see red after being pumped with blood lust and energy. Matako's hand slid up his shoulder and he turned to her. Was on the receiving end of a smile.

"I'm fine..." Flicking the blood off his sword, Takasugi sheathed the blade. Averted his gaze as Kawakami approached and left Kinu to peer at the floor. At the limbs. She didn't follow this time. Just stood there as Kawakami took hold of his shoulder to lightly shake it. As if testing that he was still solid and grounded. He was. As he was urged forwards, through the sea of mutilated figures, he caught himself glancing back at Kinu. The room had gone silent and they found no opposition to their retreat. It was finally time to leave.

If she wasn't going to move, he was going to make her. Otherwise, she'd just sit there, staring at everything as if she didn't understand what was happening. Rather, as if she knew exactly what was happening but didn't particularly care and was trying to remember if she'd fed her goldfish. Not that she had a goldfish that Takasugi knew of, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding more animals from him. Sensory overload? She'd get used to it. Leaning back, he snagged her sleeve and pulled her forward a step before releasing her; pleased to find that she followed his prompt.

There'd be worse to come if they stayed.

Just as she caught up to them, Kawakami turned back to her, knife in hand and palm extended. Under the puzzled gazes of Matako and Takasugi, Kinu offered her arm, and before they could question the pair, the knife sunk into her flesh. Kinu remained perfectly deadpan and unmoving as Kawakami fished out a metal device the size of an eraser, and flicked it to the floor from his knife. Again, he patted the girl's head, and they continued towards the door.

When Takasugi's attention shifted, the deaf man calmly answered the unspoken inquiry.

"A tracking device."

* * *

"The best revenge would be to just kill him, right?" Freshly washed and wrapped in a fuzzy pink robe, Matako slid onto a stool at the kitchen island. Showers had been in order, as well as minor first aid. There hadn't been much damage physically, and the psychological impact was even less prominent. If anything, they'd all agreed that Amagi had no clue what he'd wanted to do once he'd got them. Just knew he wanted them there and to show his anger in some way. Concerned himself with capturing them first and was trying to decide what he'd do while they were there.

Knowing him, he wanted something extravagant and as dramatic as every story he recalled in passing conversation.

Takasugi was slouched onto the dark counter-top. His jaw had taken place on his palm and his pipe idly painted a stream of wavering smoke. He tore his eye from the pair across from him, Kawakami and the girl they'd convinced to tag along, to look at Matako and murmur back.

"Only if we take him to the basement and draw it out a few days."

In some unknown corner of the house, Takechi was humming to himself. They had returned to an immaculate residence, as if every second had been spent cleaning while they were away, and they'd only lost the better half of a week.

On the other side of the table, Kinu was stitching Kawakami's shoulder. He'd been perfectly still as she cut the edges of his wound with scissors and disinfected it. He seemed more injured than the one-eyed man and took clear precedence over him in whatever fucked up medical knowledge Kinu possessed. Either that or she just preferred lodging herself off in a corner with him, touching his bare skin and exchanging hushed conversation that Takasugi couldn't fully decipher despite being a mere meter away.

"The basement?" Matako's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion, then narrowed towards the two across the table. "You'd torture him yourself?"

A slight shrug let on that he wasn't entirely opposed to drawing out the process on his own, really he wasn't. But torture wasn't exactly his style. He'd be more thrilled to watch. From the beginning of the process, in stead of just popping in after it had already begun. He wanted to see the range of emotions first hand, and listen to unadulterated defiance that took time to wear away and utterly break the object of a person hand-picked suffer. How would somebody like him react to it?

He thought that he would hold up until the end, but didn't every man?

What about the other people he considered strong? His group? Takechi would probably be funny to watch. Matako and Kawakami purely sarcastic until the end. Then his mind wandered to others. Katsura, that airhead, would tell the offender how to perfect their methods and be relatably idiotic. Gintoki would laugh. Often. Provoke his executioner to end it more quickly than planned.

But Shouyou. What would Shouyou have done? Back in that time when he had known him, what had he done? Had be been how Takasugi had always known him? Kind and accepting? Smiling? Understanding of his situation and even the person inflicting the damage... Takasugi had been careless. He'd led the group into a trap that he was aware of, and hadn't been able to break it before it went due south on them.

"I'm going to pencil you in on our chore list. Can you cook tonight? I don't feel like it." Kawakami's voice cut into Takasugi's ears and caused him to lose the mental image he'd construed. As quickly as they had come, the thoughts darted so far that he couldn't recall where his mind had been or what it had been doing. A single olive iris flicked over to the two again, disinterested and clouded with a new onslaught of internal dialogue.

Kinu cut a thread over Kawakami's shoulder and hummed in agreement. Her fingers encircled his wrist and she turned his hand over to examine his arm to see if anything else warranted stitching. Just as the girl abandoned her task, the deaf man stood and took hold of his clothes.

"There's one more." The moment he started jerking at his belt, Takasugi perked from his hand and grew fully aware of the motions. What on earth was he doing? Kinu was blankly peering at his belt. Didn't even flinch when he unbuckled it and started on the lower half of his clothes.

"O- Oi, what the hell are you two doing?"

Matako, she was a godsend. Takasugi hadn't been able to form the words but she had stolen them from his brain and slapped them into existence.

"We're playing a game. Elves or imps, like-"

"Like the protagonist from _Shoemaker's Collection_. That's not what we asked." Glaring at the man, Takasugi lowered his forearm to the table. Beside him, Matako nodded in agreement, but Kawakami's undressing persisted. He didn't drop his pants, though. Only lowered the fabric to reveal a bruise.

"This appeared while I was sleeping and I don't know why, what does it mean?"

* * *

"Catch that kid!" Dashing across the room, Gintoki pointed at the naked three-year-old that was giddily dashing across the main room of the Yorozuya. He had managed to wrangle the infant and strap it in a car seat after an episode of being pissed on whilst changing the diaper. Not the best moment in the world. The silver-haired samurai was clad in a kerchief and apron, appropriate for his latest job. He also had an oven mitt and a baseball glove, for more thoroughly handling the stinky components that came out of aforementioned kids.

As the man yelled, a certain red-haired Yato responded accordingly.

"I got it-"

When she came into sight, Gin's gaze snapped to her. He was horrified to find the girl pointing her umbrella at the child.

"No- No- Kagura! Don't shoot it!"

Wrangling children wasn't exactly in his job description, but he could do it. as long as the Yato girl didn't kill them. Shinpachi was at his house, leaving Gintoki and Kagura to manage on their own. The samurai was able to disarm the girl by throwing his baseball mitt at her. She moved to catch it, and he dived on the little girl that was running amuck.

To his relief, he caught her. She was successfully stopped, and grinned at him as he picked her up by her torso.

"Run!" The little girl laughed the word, and Gintoki shook his head.

"No! No running!" Frowning at her, he tried to gauge whether it had an effect. It didn't seem to. Due to the apparent disappearance of Kinu, he was forced to take her babysitting jobs. This just happened to be one of those nights. Only three weeks prior, Kinu's mother had stopped by. Claimed that she wasn't answering her phone, wasn't visiting, and that she had quit her jobs. Gintoki had tried to check on her, but her apartment was empty and nobody at the Amagi estate would give him a straight answer. To his right, Kagura was cheering for his toddler racing success. Damn brat hadn't helped at all.

Gintoki had only looked away for a second. Just to change a diaper. And '_poof!' _The girl was gone. Kids could be such a headache. It was time to give her a bath; the entire reason that she was running in the first place.

Just as Gintoki was running the water, the front door slammed open; allowing a pubescent boy to dash in, yelling his name.

"Gin-San! Gin-San, where are you?!"

"I'm in the bathroom! Quit yer yellin' and help me get this kid in the tub!" As Gintoki called to the teenager, the bathroom door flung open. Kagura was somewhere in the house, probably coming their way as Shinpachi came into the room. He found Gintoki kneeling on the ground, trying to pull the little girl from where she had latched onto the toilet seat.

"Gin-San- Have you seen the news tonight?!" Shinpachi was still yelling, as if the samurai wasn't a short meter away. The three-year old was successfully pulled from her spot and placed in the bathtub; still laughing.

"Glasses, what is the meaning of this, aru? You didn't even close the door-"  
"Not now, Kagura-Chan!" Turning to face the girl, Shinpachi shouted the words.

Still alone, Gintoki washed the little girl as quickly as possible. These kids had been driving him crazy since the moment they were dropped off. He just wanted to get them in bed until their mother came. At least the other one couldn't walk yet and was fast asleep.

"What the-" Cutting himself off, Gintoki snapped his gaze to the little girl in the tub. She was curiously peering up at him. As if anticipating foul language. He corrected himself, turning to look at the raven haired boy in the doorway.

"Why are you yelling, _Patsuan_?" To make up for his omission of the word "hell", the man growled the name. He'd been getting almost no help all day. The teenager stepped into the bathroom, nodding at the remainder.

"Gin-San, I think I know where Kinu-Chan is!" The moment he spoke, all eyes in the Yorozuya were on him.

"What?" Gintoki was the first to ask. The boy nodded and motioned to the living room.

"There's a special on right now- you have to see it!" Without another word, Shinpachi ran from the room. Kagura trailed behind him, questioning the boy as he left. No doubt headed to the TV.

Turning back to the three-year old, Gintoki met her gaze. Bright brown eyes grinned up at him as he leaned onto the side of the tub.

"Wanna speed this up?" The kid was still grinning, as if she fully understood what was happening.

"Yeah!" At least she was excited.

It seemed like it had taken forever to finish. After washing the girl, Gintoki had to wrestle clothes on her. As if that wasn't enough, every time he finished with one thing, she was pulling it off. He finally managed to get a night gown on her and walked into the living room; the girl under his arm.

The two teenagers were staring at the TV as a reporter motioned to a small blurry box in the top left corner of the screen.

"People are still scared; police are baffled by this tape. One thing's for sure, the victim has not been admitted to a hospital. The Shinsengumi are still investigating this scene, and trying to identify the involved subjects on the tape. Witnesses said that they seemed to be important people, and a few sketches have been composed. We'll share those with you in a few, but for now, take a look at this exclusive footage; captured just yesterday from the hotel security camera." Motioning to the box over her shoulder, the newscaster shifted in her seat. She was still smiling at the camera as the box was stretched to fit the screen and the tape started rolling.

Gintoki silently slipped to the couch beside Kagura and set the little girl down as he did so. The moment her feet touched the floor, she bolted away, yet only glanced at her before returning his attention to the TV. People were walking around the lobby, and nothing seemed to be happening.

"What does this have to do with Ki?" Impatience weighed on Gintoki's voice as he spoke, but Shinpachi hushed him; motioning to the screen.

No sooner than he returned his gaze to the TV, four vaguely familiar forms came into view. The moment they were visible the mindless chatter of the crowd was overpowered by the crack of a gun. Another man came be seen strolling towards the group and confronting them despite being outnumbered. The one that stepped forward to face him, after snatching somebody with suspiciously familiar build away, seemed to be the leader. From his composure to his kimono, it was clear.

"No..." The word was a low murmur, uttered as the Yorozuya leaned into his knee and covered his mouth with a fist. Gintoki knew the moment the were in full view. He didn't want to think it, but the girl that he had grabbed had multi-toned hair. Blonde and black. She stumbled behind him only to have him stop and turn to the other man backed by the solidifying company he usually kept. Pink and teal.

In the next minute, Gintoki watched as the scene unfolded; a quick draw between a gun and sword. It had to be Kinu. And Takasugi, of all people. The girl was clinging to his back the entire time. Not exactly 'traumatized, kidnapped, damsel in distress' material. Even as chaos broke out and they left the hotel, she was still wasn't captured and carried away, or thrown into a bag. That had to be Takasugi. This couldn't be happening.

As the clip finished, the screen was switched to the newscaster. She started as if this wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

"Onlookers say that the monster that killed so many innocent bystanders was possibly protecting his young lover, which was reportedly the fiance of the Amagi heir. The hotel staff revealed that they had arrived to the room together, and police have refused to comment. More after this commercial break." The news theme song was played as the camera zoomed out and faded.

Gintoki remained in place, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Protecting? That was impossible. It was Takasugi- he was definitely behind this all. He was keeping Kinu against her will and had scared her into listening to him. Gintoki didn't even want to think of the horrible things that the terrorist was no doubt doing to her. He had to save her. Had to find her.

Shinpachi and Kagura were silently staring at him, as if waiting for a reaction but he was still processing it all.

"That was the Cyclops, yes?" Kagura's question received nod from Shinpachi, but Gintoki didn't move. He had to find her. She was in danger. Who else would fix his TV and clean on the days that Shinpachi was busy? What about the groceries? Was that why she hadn't brought any food and barged into his kitchen to cook to much and claim that it was his responsibility to finish it before it went bad? There was no telling what Takasugi had taken her for, or what he was forcing her to endure. The only thing he could think was that she was definitely being subjected to the worst kind of sadism. What had she gotten herself into?


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Something a bit more lighthearted, because it was fun to write. :)**

* * *

"So how do you hurt a rich man? Not by cutting off body parts, but something that really hurts. Something he takes seriously."

As they were passing in the hallway, Kawakami had stopped to murmur to the one eyed man. Night had long fallen and silence stole the air to cling to the wooden walls. If there had been any mice, which was likely for a house in the middle of a forest, the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps would have been the loudest thing Takasugi had ever heard.

"His money." The words were a low murmur carried on a breath of smoke. Amagi had claimed Takasugi took everything from him, but he hadn't even intentionally started. The rich man, soon to be poverty stricken, had no idea what Takasugi was able to pull off. He thought himself immune, but little did he know, this would be it. He was somewhat guarded, but everything he had, body guards, staff, comfort, it was all due to his more than sufficient funds.

Takasugi's eye had been fixed on the wooden floor for the entire engagement. Deeply focused inward, but the moment Kawakami had started speaking, his attention was drawn to his friend. It was a great idea. That was part of the reason Kawakami was so useful. If Takasugi drew a blank, he always came up with a plan of his own. Everybody else was better as a foot soldier. Their ideas were decent, even executed without Takasugi's involvement, but Kawakami had a certain finesse about his brainstorms.

"Maybe you should work at getting somebody good with technology to sort it out."

The deaf man's gaze was met and his mouth curved as Takasugi drew in his pipe for a drag of tobacco. Was that his way of implying something? Completely still, Takasugi held the man's gaze.

"Did you tell her I would kill her?"

Kawakami's smirk grew into a full grin as he leaned back against the hall wall. His shoulder dipped as he flashed his teeth and chuckled, then shrugged like he could assume a nonchalant approach to the question.

"I dare say that I can't recall."

"Don't give me that, you're obviously guilty."

"Guilty? Shinsuke, that's a heavy word, If I can't remember there's no telling that I said that."

"There's no telling that you didn't."

An abrupt laugh almost caught Takasugi off guard. The deaf man shrugged again and started back down the hallway. Didn't give a yes or no, but left the answer and reasoning to Takasugi's imagination. Maybe it was a bargaining chip. Takasugi watched until he entered his room, stretching his shoulders as if they hadn't touched on any important subjects.

"It's good to be back." Kawakami pulled his door open, and started inside without so much as a glance or proper excuse for himself.

* * *

It was another sleepless night for Takasugi. Not that he never slept, but it was usually after boughts of restlessness; in which he read or wandered the premises and entertained himself with whatever piqued his fancy. He thought of popping in on Kinu's room, but it was empty. Since she'd been there, he hadn't seen much of her. Even at meals, she preferred to be alone and didn't join them. He wasn't sure where she'd go, or what she'd do for most of the day, but she was never in her room or anywhere he'd think to look for her. The most he caught of the girl was either her cooking or cleaning something. She'd cleaned out the room.

Removed many of the pictures and clothes she'd left there and left it an empty shell of basic necessities. Was she really even using it? The smell of weed lured him out of the doorway and to the kitchen, where he found the girl perched on the counter top, laying on her stomach. A book was laid on the stone in front of her and she was in her usual oversized shirt, propped on her elbows and kicking her feet above her. When he entered the room she didn't turn from her novel.

How would he convince her to do anything? Before, she'd easily agreed, but there was a chance that the story would be different when it came to billions, maybe trillions of yen. Takasugi's first stop was the refrigerator. He grabbed a yakult and turned back to the girl, still considering his approach. The change of angle was enough to give him a full view up her shirt, straight to her underwear, and he paused.

Did she not know? There had to be a draft or something, yet she was just laying there like everything was alright. Before he knew it, he'd grabbed a dishtowel and dropped it over the part of her legs. Kinu glanced back at him with a raised brow as he pulled the tin top off his yakult and glared back.

"Have some modesty."

"You've probably seen hundreds of vaginas." Leaning up, Kinu turned over to stare at the man. The towel he'd placed moved with her and in the process lost its purpose.

"Hundreds? That's a bit outrageous."

"Thousands." Kinu nodded to herself and pointed at the one eyed man as he sipped his yakult. Why was she so damn weird? Nobody had even said anything about vaginas, he was just telling her not to display hers around the house. Especially considering the fact that other men were walking around, and Kawakami had just come from the kitchen. The deaf man could have been ogling her the entire time, and she wouldn't have even known it.

"You're exaggerating a bit. Thousands isn't even-"

"Millions. Millions of vaginas, everywhere." Glaring at the girl, Takasugi crossed his arms. Was she trying to be funny? What exactly was she implying? She was stupid. He didn't say a single word, and the girl took that as a chance to be more ridiculous. She leaned up and extended her hand towards him. Poked his bare forehead once and latched onto the conversation like a viper claiming it's next meal. A squeak of a laugh sounded, and the girl turned her head to hide her mouth. He wasn't amused and she could tell, but something made Takasugi think that she didn't care.

Maybe Kawakami was right. He should kill her.

"I was wondering what was under there."

"The other side of my face, of course." The girl's hand was retracted as he spoke, and she looked over him. Her gaze lingered on his unwrapped eye and he fixed his attention across the room to obstruct her view. It wasn't unusual for him to walk around without the wrap, especially after bathing. If his hair was wet, the wrap absorbed the moisture and became uncomfortable. Cold and soggy for hours until it dried. Kinu probably hadn't seen him without it before. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Should I?" Her voice resumed it's lack of tone and was paper thin when she murmured back to him. She returned to her book and Takasugi stepped to her side to read over her shoulder. He'd have his revenge for her stupid jokes. She made other expressions and he'd see the tug them out of her if it was the last thing he did. If only he'd been able to see her face in that closet a few days ago. That would have been hilarious. The girl glanced back at him again, then pointed to a sentence on the page; tapping to bring his attention to it. Maybe to bring him to where she was.

_Pray God have mercy, and judge you with a lenient eye. Hope that he ask not of me, my views, lest you spend all your days rotting away from the sun. Withering until your skin erodes, muscles shrink from your bone. Does not the deceptive man lay the nails of his own coffin? Does he not tie his own noose and fasten it to a strong branch of his own accord? I will turn my back, never to lay an eye upon you again. To his question, I would say, 'I know not, that man, but to be a scoundrel and thief. He had stolen crop, to sell in the market and not a coin was offered to me. He had let my family share porridge for many a day, and found humor in our suffering with the question of how we fared- _

It was getting deep. The main character was being chastised, rather, disowned, by his father as his family looked on. Kinu wanted to know if he would be beheaded. Maybe lose a limb. She wondered what he would do after being caught, and relished each beautifully crafted sentence. The biblical style was the author's signature. A modern day artist with words.

Over the rim of her book, Takasugi's hand came into view. He easily tugged it from Kinu's grip and she leaned back up to eye him as he closed it to examine the cover. His yakult was placed on the counter beside her to free his hand. A single finger marked her page, but he'd still stolen it, mid sentence at that.

"What is this?"

"Oi, you still haven't given the other one back." Half way through the summary on the back page, Kinu snatched the book back. Her page was lost, but Takasugi's cutting gaze halted the thought before it could settle over her. The lone olive iris that fixated on Kinu averted her gaze and jolted her pulse. He didn't move, and she found herself squirming in place to fill the lack of noise. Irritation charged the room, and Kinu felt as though she would shatter under the man's eye. She wondered if he would keep doing that or maybe say something. Reprimand her or try to take her book again. That would be preferable. Before she suffocated.

Still, she managed to meet him, and stare him down. Could he tell that she was uncomfortable? She felt as though it was obvious, but little did she know, Takasugi was more preoccupied with the sudden rigid glower he was on the receiving end of. Maybe it was just him, but Kinu seemed to be emitting something dark and ominous. Was she actually a ghost that hadn't moved on?

Only stuck around to read every single book she'd failed to find during her life and haunt him with her immoral slaughter of the men that stood in her way to literary success. When he reached for the book, Kinu's arm shot straight up to secure it out of his reach. The counter provided an unfair advantage. She waved it; the unofficial flag of her ghost clan, and fell back onto her forearm so the novel was on the opposite end of the island; glaring at him all the while.

Touche.

When he took hold of her arm, she rolled away and off the counter top altogether; far too limber to be caught. His elbow popped at the sudden strain and as Kinu rounded the island, eye contact was established. That book would be his.

"You sound like an old man."

"_What did you say_?" Sneering back at the girl, Takasugi started to pass the obstacle, but every time he leaned to one side, Kinu stepped to the other. Like she would run around the table if he approached. Halting to still the girl, Takasugi assessed his chance. With the hallway behind her, she could easily escape to her room. The back door was on his side of the barrier, and she had no hope of making it to the garden, but she could hide in the rest of the house until morning. Kinu stopped, as he'd predicted, and the moment her guard fell he placed his hand on the kitchen island and launched himself over it.

The girl squeaked and dashed down the hallway, and he instinctively raced after her. She rounded a corner and Takasugi did the same; following her to the front door, then the laundry room. A full circle was made through the house, and seeing that Kinu wouldn't stop any time soon, the one eyed man made a quick decision. He allowed himself to lose sight of her and feigned defeat. She was running back towards the kitchen, and he was going to catch her on the way. Just as Kinu turned again, and allowed her to think that she had lost hi. He tucked himself around the corner and fell perfectly quiet. Listened to her sudden halt and the stillness that settled over the house once more. She probably thought he'd given up.

Her steps were getting closer. He could hear her near the genkan, traversing the journey back to the kitchen to tuck herself away again and read in peace. The girl's movement died, and Takasugi pressed himself against the wall, wondering if he'd been spotted. It was impossible. She wasn't close enough to see him, especially in the dark hallway. After a short pause, Kinu moved again. Made a dash for the kitchen, apparently predicting his plan. The moment she cut the corner into the hallway, a firm forearm brought her to an abrupt halt mid-step.

"No!" The protest escaped her, charged with delight as Takasugi reached for the book. He held her back as she pushed the book as far out as it could go; forcing him to lean over her body and reach for it. Kinu wiggled as far away as she could and pushed against his forearm to free herself, still laughing like a child. He couldn't reach the damn book. Even with her fully pressed into him, her arms were unnaturally long, apparently. She was a spider ghost. Not the least bit kitten like.

He didn't expect her to turn and knock him off herself. Shoved back by the girl, Takasugi was engaged in chase again. Kinu was still laughing and made a run for her room door, only to find it braced and opened by his palm when she tried to close it. Though she pushed with all her might, Takasugi forced his way in, determined to steal the novel now.

After all the trouble she'd put him through he deserved it. It was the least she could do.

He entered after her and she backed to the opposite end of the room, intently watching his every move. As he lurched forward, Kinu sprung away. Practically skipped around him and out of the room, narrowly escaping his hand and leaving him to catch up in the hallway.

Why the hell was she so fast?!

She led him to the darkened entrance way, possibly hoping that the lack of lighting would help her escape, but he couldn't allow her to get away again.

Grabbing the back of the girl's shirt, he was yanked forward. She turned and stumbled away, tripping over her feet and taking him with her. The shock of the impact was absorbed by his open palms, and through the hardwood stung, he was a man on a mission.

"Why read about it? Go kill some real people!" The room was pitch black save for a ray of light from a window that allowed the moon to illuminate their silhouettes as she tried to squirm from under him; book still extended across the floor.

"I can't smite them like God, gimme the damn-" Laughing, Kinu pushed him away by the stitched wound of his chest. Pain shot through him, and he hissed at the girl as she leaned back on her elbow. Suspected that she amassed some sort of enjoyment from the sound, or just knowing that she'd hurt him. He swiped at the book again, this time intentionally palming her left shoulder to push her back to the ground. Gunshots didn't heal quickly, and two could play that game. Kinu's snickering was cut in half by a breath, and she slapped at his chest again. Seizing her wrist, Takasugi tried to pin her hips to the ground with the weight of his body as he stretched to reach the object over her.

Her skin slid against his waist as he pushed her back down to the ground, and Kinu's amusement took her. Though she was still reaching above herself, the girl's body shook with a laugh that was louder than anything he had heard from her. Her legs fought to pull him back by his own and inhibit his movement.

The novel was over her head, and Kinu pushed him again, weak with the jerk of her muscles. His shoulder was grasped and he was pulled down, only to be locked under the girl as she waved the book in his face. He swiped at it again, only to have it pulled away, and with a single heavy palm stole Kinu's arm. Her weight dropped and the book was pushed farther again. The one eyed man took the opportunity of her broken concentration to steal his spot over her again and properly lock her under himself. That book was as good as his. He'd never give it back now. She deserved to be punished.

Kinu's delight grew and she nudged him back again. Her legs kicked behind them in an attempt to knock him off, but he was a boulder in a river. Immovable and unrelenting in his quest for entertainment. That book was practically gold. Laughter shook her entire frame. The uncanny merriment caused Takasugi to freeze in place and peer down at her. Illuminated in the moonlight and impossibly pale below him, she was grinning.

He was right. Her face definitely moved and though he'd seen it before, he couldn't help but feel that her expressions were unnatural. Gratifying.

What were they even doing? Chasing each other through the house at an ungodly hour and wrestling for a book... It wasn't even fun. He wasn't enjoying it at all.

"I'll hide all of my books- I will-" Still pushing against his shoulder, Kinu turned onto her side and tucked her face into the floor. She still hadn't stopped giggling.

"I forbid it!"

"_Forbid_?" The hand on his sleeve dropped to the girl's face, and Takasugi's thigh was squeezed by a leg that had mysteriously snaked around him.

"_Why _are you so _annoying_?" Finally, he managed to rip the book from her fingers. It slipped away with almost no opposition, and he turned it over to drink in the details of the summary on the back cover. The fight for dominance halted as he turned the hard material over in his hand and started to flip through the worn pages. "How old is this?"

"As old as _you_-" In a sudden burst of strength, Kinu pushed the man over and grasped his wrists. Tried to trap him before he could decide to run off with her book. Little effort was exerted to break her hold on one arm and the girl was jerked forward; book abandoned in the process. Refusing to be bested, she struggled to maintain her spot over the man and reached for the novel again. Her body pressed against Takasugi's and just as her fingertips reached the hardback, his hand was knocking it further away and nearly to the genkan. Squeezing her waist, Takasugi fought to pull the girl back as she tried to crawl away. Her body slid towards the genkan, and though he hoisted her back, she got to her knees and persisted. Dragged herself over him.

Teeth tightened around her side, and the moment she jumped, Takasugi was shoving her off himself. Knocking him off balance, Kinu crawled towards the book, still forcing him away as she reached. The man met her with a force of his own, trying to knock her out of place as he turned over and stretched for his prize. Kinu plunged to the floor with a heavy hand in the middle of her back, and though she still reached, Takasugi effectively captured her under him and left his range of movement free. The girl kicked her legs against the hardwood; scrambling to break his balance before he succeeded. Just as his victory was guaranteed, a click sounded and light washed over the room.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

As quickly as he won, their game came to a screeching halt and both turned to Kawakami. The deaf man entered the room, sans glasses and staring back at them as if he wasn't intruding on an important battle. Perfectly still, Takasugi glared at him, and Kinu's frame slid from beneath him. Okay, that probably looked a little weird. It wasn't anything unusual, really. The book. It was all because of that book. A single glance towards Kinu showed the girl thought herself triumphant. Novel in hand, she peered at him with every ounce of condescension in her body pooling in her eyes.

"_Don't give me that look_."

"Her face literally isn't doing anything." Unexpectedly, Matako's voice rang out and Takasugi turned to find the woman in the doorway beside Kawakami. Her arms were crossed, brows knit in an unusually somber frown. Sitting back on the ground, Takasugi bent his knees. He eyed Matako, then pointed to Kinu's face.

"Look at her, she's mocking me!"

"Shinsuke, she's not making an expression. Her face isn't doing anything." Kawakami sighed the words and shook his head. Glanced towards Matako in an unspoken azure and golden agreement. They'd both dragged themselves from bed and to the source of the commotion in their night clothes. Just to get the two idiots that had apparently unleashed a stampede of horses in the hall to shut up.

A narrowed olive eye fell back on Kinu, and the girl met Takasugi's gaze. Clearly found the interaction funny.

"_Look at her face!_ She's _smiling_!"

"No she's not." Kawakami and Matako spoke in unison this time, and Takasugi glared at Kinu once more. They couldn't see that? She was wearing a clear grin. Under her eyes, the corners of her mouth; her skin was tight. She was grinning! He knew what he was seeing! If anything, she was about to laugh again!

"I dare say that you two should get some rest. It's half past two." Another sigh escaped Kawakami and his fingers sifted through the teal strands of his hair. He turned back towards the hallway and yawned, still scratching his scalp. Beside where he'd stood, Matako was staring at the pair on the floor. Takasugi met her skylight irises and as if that was her cue, she turned and flipped the light off.

Eye fixed on Kinu, Takasugi snatched the book from her hands and stood.

"You were smiling."

The girl peered up at him, wearing the same stupid look that nobody else had been able to distinguish.

"Nobody will ever believe you."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This is the second chapter that was posted tonight. The previous one is a bit lighter before getting into this. **

* * *

Though she was fully awake, drowsiness and dreams edged on Kinu's mind. She was in the kitchen again, cooking breakfast as Kawakami had asked her the previous night. Somewhere between book thievery and being criminalized under the dull light of the entryway, she'd lost Takasugi for the evening and the house had succumbed to utter stillness. Kawakami's warnings echoed in her ears, and as she whisked a bowl of eggs, she reminded herself of her obligation. Nobody knew but him. She had to stay focused.

Running through the house at two A.M, or grasping the one eyed man in the dark was far beyond her permitted boundaries, and she knew she was in for a lecture. Kawakami was bound to be angry, and she had no right to defend herself. He'd told her, repeatedly, this was all business. It wasn't a permanent spot in the group. She wasn't going to stick around and become fungus at the base of an oak tree; stealing nutrients and providing a private store of such come winter. She had a debt to repay, and Kawakami was calling her now.

They both knew it would happen eventually, and she was prepared to oblige. Physically, at least. Mentally, not so much anymore. If he'd caught her sooner, maybe. Kawakami's plan had been drawn out, and that was the very reason that she was hesitant now. Could she do whatever he asked of her? He hadn't told her his full plan, but the next time they spoke, they'd pick up the conversation of the previous night and he'd tell her what she was going to do.

And she was scared.

Fearful of what he'd say, but she had no right to complain. The sound of footsteps rose over the sizzling pan and cooking eggs. Kinu didn't need to look back to know the nature of her company.

"Are you still watching me?" She murmured to him the moment he took a seat behind her.

"Are you?" Kawakami's voice was equally low. Unobtrusive and a sense of nostalgic familiarity that she couldn't deny.

She hummed back to him. Neither confirmed nor denied as she pried at the edges of the cooking egg with her chop sticks. Lifted the frying pan to evenly distribute the uncooked cesspool of food poisoning.

"I figured we could pick up where we left off."

As he was speaking, Kinu turned to the coffee maker. She'd started early and had a full pot; ready to serve him the moment he joined her. She filled a yellow mug and placed it in front of him. Serious and awaiting the resumed conversation. When he sipped his beverage and didn't speak, Kinu decided to take the stage herself.

"Is he sleeping?"

"This is the usual time." Placing his mug on the counter top, Kawakami made sure to muffled the sound as much as he could. The sizzle of cooking food and conversation was enough to mask Takasugi's approach. Upon nearing the kitchen, he caught them alone again. Kawakami hadn't noticed that he was behind him in the hallway, and apparently thought him to be resting. It was the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop and discern the exact nature of their relationship. "Do you see what I'm doing now?"

Kawakami's question hung in the air as Kinu flipped the eggs. She made no physical motion to answer him, and instead, mulled over her response. Chose her words carefully before spitting them out.

"You're clearing a path for him. Taking out anybody that could get in the way, hence the Amagi drama."

Nodding to himself, Kawakami leaned onto the kitchen island. He rested his head on his open palm and stared into his cup before pulling out a drawer beside him and opening a packet of sugar. Something to stave off the bitterness of black coffee.

"Exactly. He'd have been troublesome later."

Chopsticks in hand, Kinu turned to the man and leaned against the counter top. She held the utensils up as if the air level with her face was cleaner than that below.

"You picked the party, didn't you? So you could kill Mei and corner me."

"I told you I'd call on you when I needed you. Let's face it. You've been helpful, but you're not irreplaceable. If you're going to kill yourself, this makes more sense, and I dare say I don't like being rushed. Do you still have those pills?" Stirring his coffee, Kawakami blankly peered at the girl. She raised her chin, elongating her neck and exposing a dark mark that had been behind her hair.

"Maybe... You haven't told him anything other than what we said in the car?" The girl turned back to the frying pan and set to flipping the omelette again. Produced another pot to boil water for miso.

"How can you tell?"

"He's not as disgusted as you when he looks at me." Completely serious, Kinu muttered the words. The somber tone elicited a chuckle from Kawakami, and he raised his coffee once more. The deaf man set the mug down after taking a large gulp, and leaned back in his chair. Straightened his back as Kinu navigated the kitchen to prepare the morning meal.

"I'm sure he wonders why you agree to everything we tell you to do."

Kinu's ever moving hands halted at the words and she turned to peer at Kawakami. Stopped mid scoop with a container of miso in her left hand.

"Maybe..." The girl considered his words for a moment more before proceeding with her task. The miso paste was dissolved in the pot of water and she set her sights on the omelette. folded it over itself and removed it from the heat of the burner.

"And about last night. Stop playing around so much. You're making this hard, you know. How many times do I have to tell you-" Before he could complete his sentence, the girl cut in.

"I get it..."

Staring at Kinu's back, Kawakami watched as she slid the omelette out of the pan and onto a plate. She tried to avoid the topic, but he couldn't let it go so easily. Important as it was, she was getting in the way with reckless abandon. He knew she'd slept with Takasugi. Had seen how irritable Takasugi had grown when she was preoccupied and couldn't return. If he hadn't made the boundaries clear enough before, he would do so now.

"You say that, but even last night you were-"

"I don't want to talk about him." Louder than usual, Kinu snapped the words over her shoulder. A single cerulean iris flicked over Kawakami as she spoke, and he tilted his head. Maybe that line of reasoning was best reserved for another day. Or withheld altogether if his plan was enacted quickly enough.

"If you're still going to do it, why not let us use you?" Abruptly switching back to the subject before Takasugi, Kawakami rested his elbow on the table. For once, Kinu turned to face him completely. Her arms crossed over the jade apron she'd thrown on, and for a second, Kawakami thought that she would back out of their original agreement. It was too late for that. A new plan would be inconvenient, and this was a direct link to what they wanted.

"How?"

Sighing, Kawakami set his mug on the counter again. His arms mimicked hers and crossed over his broad chest as he pivoted his weight to the back of his chair.

"I'll help you hook a dead man's switch to your heart. Give yourself back to Amagi."

Give herself back to Amagi? After everything she'd done? He was telling her to kill herself. Hadn't even flinched as he'd spoken. Naturally, Kawakami's approach was ruthless and calculated, but that was disheartening to hear. She could. It was perfectly feasible, and she could go back to feign repentance. Let him kill her with aforementioned dead man's switch and be done with it. But she hadn't expected him to wind the circumstances with such an ironically comical twist.

Of all the things she could have said, she had no right to refuse. How could she have known that he would stop her, then tell her to pick up where she had left off? At that exact moment, she wished she could take back that day. Vomit up the pills from over a year ago without Kawakami's assistance and clean herself up. Force the bathwater back into the spigot and unslit her wrists. Wide eyed, Kinu stared at the man. She stepped forward and placed her palms on the counter between them; staring directly into his golden eyes.

As if her expression would make him laugh and reveal that it had been a joke. When he remained unmoving and only watched her, she knew she would receive no break. He'd been honest with her from the start. This was a temporary arrangement. She had known before getting herself into it. Kawakami didn't conceal his motivations. If she had asked earlier, he would have told her exactly what he was scheming.

"I'll think about it..."

"You don't have many options. You couldn't even marry to help your family, and they probably know by now. What's left for you?"

It was as if Kinu's jaw had been bolted shut. Two long screws held her molars together and refused to loosen, as much as her brain raced to provide an excuse. Any reason to deny his request. Frowning, she peered back at him in complete silence. He was right. He was undeniably, absolutely right. She had destroyed it all the moment she chose to snoop around and find the group. To get them out, after continuously slipping inside information to them. Attacking her fiance... Kawakami was right.

But suddenly, an occasional slap or intoxicated outburst didn't seem so bad. Not compared to what she was being instructed to do now.

"Give us the deed to this place, get their bank account information, and we'll work on everything else. He won't take you back now, but if we set this up you can take him with you after he kills you."

"Yeah..." Kinu's gaze had set on the wooden floor beneath her feet. She turned to the stove to cut off the burner. Allowed herself to be taken by an assortment of thought and panic. She was going to go through with it. Kawakami had kept her own goals in mind and worked them into what he was saying. If anything, he'd been a gracious host and friend. He had a decent understanding of her, and didn't mind if she wanted to call him at midnight or vent about her day. After everything he'd done she couldn't bring herself to oppose him.

"What is it? Do you want to live now?"

Turning from the stove top, Kinu shook her head.

"No."

"Good." The man murmured into his mug. Was completely unfazed by the nature of their interaction, and thought it perfectly appropriate for morning chit chat. Before he could start again, a form seemed to materialize in the doorway behind him. Kinu's full attention shot to the one eyed man, of whom had donned an equally agitated, perplexed glare that she wished she'd been spared of.

"What the hell is this?"

Turning in his chair, Kawakami gawked at his friend. Not a single muscle was moved as Takasugi entered the room. Locked both of the offenders on the receiving end of his fury. He'd caught them. He'd finally caught them. Even Kawakami hadn't known he'd been there, and that showed that this was his opportunity to get answers.

They wouldn't get off so easily this time.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Short chapters are more fun right now, Ehehehe**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" He had said, glaring them down and entering the kitchen with all the dignity that he had accumulated over the years. Takasugi didn't round the kitchen island. He sat beside Kawakami and leaned back in his chair. Pulled his knee to his chest in casual interest, yet impaling them on the edge of his single veridian eye. Kinu stood in front of him, brows raised and frozen in place. She didn't move or make a sound. Looked on with one of the most awkward, guilty expressions he had ever seen.

From the looks of things, she had shot the sheriff and the deputy as well. Her face gave it all away. Kawakami's expression wasn't much better. Though he appeared to regain his composure, Takasugi knew that he was an accomplice to their cop-killing crime. Staring directly at the girl, he raised his pipe. Filled his lungs with tobacco and held her at the end of one of the most ferocious glares she'd every seen.

"So, about that plan, now that we're all here."

Turning to look in the opposite direction, Kawakami willed himself not to move. If he fidgeted, Takasugi would know. He had been positive that Takasugi was asleep. Before entering the kitchen, the one eyed man had been in his bed. Kawakami had made a point of checking on him. This was always the time that Takasugi crashed. Kawakami would start breakfast and wake him after two hours of sleep. They had a schedule. A habit. It was common knowledge in the household, and the fact that Takasugi was awake granted a bill of chaos to engulf the morning.

What unholy presence was Takasugi unleashing upon the house?

"Mind to run over that again, Bansai? I warn you, a single inconsistency is grounds for retaliation."

"We-"

"You wait your turn. Nobody spoke to you." A single glance was all that it took to silence Kinu. She peered back at him, mouth pursed and frowning. The girl swiveled around on her heel and focused on the food she had been preparing. Blocked out the eye boring into her back in favor of ensuring the quality of their breakfast as Kawakami leaned onto the counter and met Takasugi's gaze.

"I'm just covering out bases."

"By sacrificing members of our own group?" The words hung in the air and swirled around Kinu as she checked the oven. The fish was almost done. Almost. She didn't know if she could stay there if she didn't have anything to do. Her nerves had been shocked into overdrive and her blood had been charged with electricity. Jittery and looking for another task, Kinu opened a cabinet overhead. Desperately searched for something else to make or occupy herself with. "So that's plan A? Send her back and wait to see if he's been killed as well?"

Kawakami nodded, and his wide eyes lessened. Though his face had fallen, the expression slipped away to his usual cool comfort. The yellow mug between his hands was empty, and in a matter of seconds, Kinu was filling it as well as a crimson cup for Takasugi. He glanced up at Kinu for a split second before she turned back to the kitchen and played busy with whatever she could find. Nervous habit? He knew she was on edge, as was Kawakami. Takasugi had intentionally ruffled their feathers with his presence, and couldn't spare a single fuck on their anxiety charged atmosphere.

They were cornered. Forced to give him answers without him racking his mind for questions. He had finally reached the water temple. Though the Zora girl disappeared after telling him to follow, he found plenty of signs instructing him to play his ocarina and knew exactly what to do.

"So?" He started, and when Kinu turned to face him, her mismatched eyes were cloaked in lamentation. "Tell me why you do what you do. Why you're helping us, or why you're here."

The girl stood stalk still. Her eyes darted to Kawakami, yet he was looking away. Offered no solace or assistance. Not even an encouraging raise of his brow. She was alone again. Isolated at the tips of Takasugi's awareness, but not in the sense she'd hoped for in the past. He wasn't going to tell her that her outfit was pretty, or that she was full of girlish charm that both captivated and enamored him. Nor was he going to praise her interpretation of German or Latin novels.

No, he was going to hold her at observation's distance and squeeze an answer out of her with his vexation.

She turned her head and focused across the room. Didn't dare to break her silence or try to articulate a satisfactory response. She had practically lied to him; going along with whatever Kawakami said. Despite clearly opposing the deaf man's commands, her infraction still remained. Of all the ways to find out, she hadn't wanted Takasugi to appear now. It would have been one thing to tell him herself, but having him demand the answers that they were guarding was another thing.

"Shinsuke... She won't answer you..."

Glaring at Kawakami, the one eyed man quieted himself. It seemed so. Of whatever had happened between them, it wasn't enough to entice information out of the girl.

"You will." Takasugi's statement received a nod for the deaf man. He leaned onto the counter over his knee and awaited explanation as Kawakami sipped his coffee.

"This has been the idea since the beginning. We already knew that it would happen. Do you remember the first time we-"

"Bansai." Across the counter, Kinu grabbed the man's hand. He paused to peer up at her, frowning at the contact. He shook her grasp loose and his head as well, murmuring.

"There's no point, Ki-Chan." Grasping his mug, Kawakami turned back to Takasugi. There was no hint of expression in his face as he continued. "When we went to the Amagi estate, and I left the room. The first time. I went to the bathroom."

Takasugi nodded, and his eye flicked to the girl as she rounded the table to grasp Kawakami's shoulders.

"Stop. Don't tell him!" In spite of her voice, Kawakami patted the girl's hand and turned to gaze up at her. Her removed one of her palms and sighed. Met Takasugi's gaze once more. Distress tilted his head and the deaf man leaned into his open fist, then looked across the empty kitchen. Behind him, Kinu let go of his shoulder. Knew that he was going to go into detail and expose her to Takasugi's unforgiving scrutiny.

"She was in the bathtub."

Unmoving, Takasugi took another drag of his tobacco. That didn't mean anything. At the most, it was an awkward position to be in. Having to pee, then walking in on a woman bathing.

"And?" The question wafted over Takasugi's head on a breath of smoke, and Kinu took a step back from Kawakami. Met Takasugi's gaze with an unspoken plea to discontinue his line of questioning. He couldn't. Everybody needed to be clear on the circumstances, and he wasn't going to be left in the dark while they acted on their own.

"She-"

"No!" Before Kawakami could start, Kinu threw herself at Takasugi's legs. Desperation overtook her, and she clung to her last resort; the man that felt nothing but anger. He peered down at the girl as she wrapped herself around his calve, cold and uncaring. Her face tucked into his skin. Legs folded under herself and around the wood of the chair as she tugged at him. "Please, stop." A palm on the back of her head encouraged the girl to face him. To look up at the man that had pried too far for comfort and was patiently awaiting an answer. With her arms wrapped around his leg, Kinu continued to peer up at him; eyes squint and brows raised. Takasugi's olive iris drifted from her to Kawakami, and the deaf man resumed.

"She killed herself. The bath was blood, she was under the water. Took some pills and slit her wrists." Pausing, Kawakami glanced down at the girl. Takasugi followed his gaze and found nothing but a head full of blonde and black, turned to avoid his sight. "It took a while to get her back up, but as you can see..." Motioning to the girl, Kawakami let his sentence die. He sat in perfect stillness, patiently waiting for Takasugi's judgment. When the one eyed man didn't speak, Kawakami turned back to the kitchen island. "She wants to die, and this was more convenient."

Understanding washed over Takasugi and he peered down at the girl that had latched onto his leg. She didn't move. Just sat there, staring off into space and defeated by the exchange of information. The exposal of her past.

"If this is plan A, I suggest you find a plan B. This girl doesn't seem to want to die anymore." Staring down at Kinu, the one eyed man pushed his hand through the contrasting strands of her hair. He took hold of her arm and unraveled it from his calve and thigh. Raised one wrist for examination as Kawakami's disapproval clenched his brows.

Barely moving, Kinu turned her head to gaze up at Takasugi. She didn't fight to break her arm away as he studied the scarred gashes of her wrist and made no sound. Only looked up to him with large mismatched eyes; the darker freed from the wall fringe that usually hid it from sight. He left her hand on his knee and further brushed the hair from her hidden eye to tuck it behind her ear with his thumb. Lax as ever, the one eyed man tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe with his canines and murmured down to her. As if nothing he had heard mattered.

"Why'd my kitten try to kill herself?"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: This took a while to get out, for a few different reasons. The main being that I typed up this chapter and my computer crashed. Even though I saved, the file was corrupted and I lost the entire chapter, so this is a rewrite of sorts. As always, hope you enjoy and have a good day. R&amp;R makes me happy (and gives me direction at times). :)**

* * *

By a stroke of something that teetered on the edge of luck, Takasugi was finally alone with Kawakami. The kitchen delved into nothingness outside of Kawakami's stare. He was catching on. Perhaps he already had. Uncertainty hung between them and slithered into the atmosphere to mingle with the faint aroma of incense. Mere seconds after Takasugi had murmured down to Kinu, she had released his leg and donned one of the most painfully awkward frowns he had ever seen. Blood had rushed to the surface of her face, and his hand was slapped away in an absurdly suspicious denial of words. Embarrassed as the girl had appeared to be, her abrupt avoidance of his eye, and even the contact of his hand intrigued him. She retained her vow of silence and fell back from his hand, uncharacteristically clumsy, then darted out of the back door.

He could have laughed. Rare as reactions were, it seemed he had left her no choice but to fight past her seemingly stone limbs and scramble away.

"You're going to break her." Sighing into his palm, Kawakami averted his gaze. His statement was ignored for the most part. Received no visible rise out of Takasugi and no snort of amusement. Instead, Takasugi wrapped his fingers around the burgundy mug that had been set before him and indulged in caffeine. "You haven't been yourself lately." With nobody tending their breakfast, Kawakami assumed responsibility of the mackerel that had been in the oven. Again, his statement was brushed off with a mere glance. Nothing revealed that Takasugi already knew. It was the thrill of their private interactions; him and the girl. Bittersweet to the point of plaguing him when it didn't end how he wanted. He was aware. Far too aware to respond to the accusation. She was a distraction and nothing more.

Dishtowel in hand, Kawakami pulled a tray from the sweltering box and set it on the counter. "So, what are we going to do? If not her, what are we using?"

"People." Staring into the blackness of his mug, Takasugi considered his words. He tipped his cup and swirled the coffee just under the rim as if the reflection on the dark surface would reveal images of future events. Scryed for his own projected thoughts as his pipe returned to his mouth. "He's probably in the hospital right now. Heavily guarded and surrounded by servants. Childish as he is, somebody is bound to grow tired of him."

Four plates were pulled from the cupboard and Takasugi watched as the meals were arranged and set around the kitchen island with a precision that only Kawakami could achieve. He took his time filling bowls of broth.

"Also," Takasugi continued, "let's make a delivery at his house. Something out of good faith..." The one eyed man's mouth curved under Kawakami's gaze. Behind him, light footsteps revealed their company and in a mere second, a familiar delicately curved form slipped to the stool beside him.

"Morning." A pair of perfectly azure pools set on the one eyed man and he met her with a nod. Satisfaction welled up in the woman's posture and her shoulders straightened as she grinned up at him. Cheerful as ever. It was a large improvement of how she had looked at him the night before, or the way she had been sneaking glances of him lately. Takasugi couldn't claim relief, but seeing that she would resume he usual chipper attitude gave him one less problem to work out. Kawakami kept his place across the table and dragged his mug to his new spot before he served Matako her preferred hibiscus tea.

Shortly after, Takechi joined them at the meal. The crew turned to ponderings of popular media and checking on one another. Talk of injuries, quality of sleep. They were all fine, and that was one less thing to occupy Takasugi's mind.

* * *

Something was awry. Everything was a trap, and even if she had been vaguely informed before allowing herself to be led into the center of it, she found herself at a loss. That sweetly dark murmur had tipped the scale for her. What had been desperation to protect his image and treatment of the girl had dissolved the moment he touched her, and she had been disarmed as Kawakami divulged the truth of their bond. Even then, Takasugi hadn't flinched. Hadn't even regarded her with the pitiful hushed stammering she'd expected. She couldn't face him. Her body had reacted before she could think, and she struck his hand without knowing why.

Logic frowned down upon her as she racked her mind for reasons. Something, anything that would explain her own actions. For the fraction of a second she looked at him, his eye had been delightfully entertained by her flustered response. It was all a ploy to convince her that he was the darkest incarnation of divinity with his lack of a true reaction.

Takasugi was deranged. She had seen him; slicing through everybody within sword's length of him. Grabbing men by the arm and splitting their bellies with his blade without an ounce of hesitation or mindfulness. Wide eyed and unhinged. How many people had he killed in front of her? The day they'd met in the garden, he had done that, too. And all the while she hadn't thought much of it, but the people at that party had been civilians like the people in the hotel, just going about their daily lives and unaware of why they were being slaughtered.

Fresh air did little to lull the manic swirling of her head. The same mouth that had met her own numerous times, had smiled when they killed those men between the cars. Had both ravished her body and coaxed an admission of desire and trust, but was capable of breathing toxicity into vulnerable husks of people desperate for hope and change. Reanimated corpses in a necromantic dance of deception. There were so many words he could string together to make her, or anybody trip to whatever level he wanted them on before luring them out. Just high enough to accomplish something. Anything he wanted. She had allowed him to push her to a place that she could only equate with hell. Whether she wanted to stay was, absurdly, a mystery.

And he was a book thief.

Overwhelming as the place was, Kinu had to leave. Town was a good distance away; easily a half house drive, but before she knew it she found herself at her shop. The cats in the back were as welcoming as ever. One strutted down the wooden fence, an orange tabby, and loudly greeted her, just as the calico was slinking from under the deck. Upon a second glance, Kinu found that her speculations had been correct. The calico had popped while she was away and her stomach was loose. Kittens. She was a grandmother.

Briefly, the thought of buying a "best grandma" mug fluttered across her thoughts. But it wasn't a time for excitement. She needed to get all of her things out of the shop, including the cats. Before anybody was instructed to wait for her there. Amagi owned it, and she wasn't going to stick around to find out what he'd do if he got his hands on her. The patches of grass and clovers mingled with gravel in the back lot of the garage, and the familiar dampness of the concrete licked at her nostrils. After setting out food, Kinu set to packing her favorite tools. She'd set them up at the family inn and lock another room off for herself. Maybe build a shed in the back near the garage. Or just use the garage itself.

Her nerves were reeling as she packed the trunk of the car with toolbox after toolbox and whatever machinery she could carry herself. Simple things; a drill-press her mom had gotten her, a circular saw and sander. The band-saw was too large to fit and had been locked to the concrete for years. The cats would be the last thing to come with her. Warmth spread across her at the sight of them eating their meals beyond the open garage door. Her last concern, aside from the felines, was a locked extra storage of syringes and vials. Kawakami wanted her to get bank information, and she needed a good dose of medication and a full syringe to secure the person she had in mind. Come nightfall, she'd get Amagi's accountant. The one that laundered his money and managed the family funds behind the scenes. She had only met him a few times, but had an idea of where to look.

It was odd to not study a target before approaching. Usually, she'd log their schedules and follow them for about a week. Just to get a feel for their personality from a distance and know the best opening. A moment was spent on a familiar ritual. Wrapping her palms and wrists. Her face, save for her eyes, and binding her chest before pulling on the comfortably baggy black pants and coat her mother had given her when she told her what she was planning. But her mother couldn't help anymore and it disoriented her.

That said, it was probably for the best that her mother didn't know that she had continued after the first few troublesome men and the one woman that had seen them. It was an opportunity to relive some tension now. After being wound up so tightly by Takasugi, she could use an outlet. A break from fretting over her jobs and the repercussion that was sure to come from her defiance towards Amagi. Just after she had secured a knife to her hip and returned to the office, a door closed somewhere in the shop, and Kinu's thoughts evaporated. Company wasn't welcome, and set her on edge. Dressed as she was, in the middle of sneaking off, anybody that caught her was an obstacle.

As silently as she could, she eased out of the office. Just as she made it to the grating of the second floor, a man came into view. Dressed in royal blue and sporting a wrapped face similar to hers. The orange tabby trotted through the garage door, hair raised, and body sideways. Didn't recognize the person, and neither did Kinu. She didn't think much of the interaction until the cat hissed, and a blade swept over it. Horrified her. Before her wide eyes, blood hit the cement slab below them, and a ginger head rolled. Kinu's crouched posture broke and she broke the sanctity of her silent observation at the head of the stairs.

"Oi," The man turned in the direction of her voice and eyed the figure at the top of the steps.


	41. Chapter 41

Cold tiles caught the shimmering stars and dully reflected the light of the inferno beyond the gate of the Amagi plot. Matako's legs dangled over the edge of the rooftop; kicking and barely covered by her haori. At her side, Takasugi and Kawakami watched as a portion of the roof caved in and flames shot out of the mansion. People streamed through the doors and jumped out of the windows. Fought to escape. The blazing building was the first step. They had been able to kick back and watch from afar as their men, of the disposable variety, carried out the dirty work. Only stuck around to see the fireworks.

Pipe in hand, Takasugi observed the tens of wheezing staff on the ground outside. Their bodies shook with fits of coughing, and in the distance, sirens blared. It was a good night. Flames danced in his eye, long washed in satisfaction. War had been declared far before this point, but it would serve as a great shot to the Amagi family. A dent in their wallets. In their security.

Would that bastard be smiling now?

The only thing that could have pleased Takasugi more would be to find that he was inside at the time of the attack and hadn't made it out.

"Bonfires remind me of my childhood."

Averting his eye from the building, Takasugi peered at Takechi. He hadn't spoken much of his past. Even Takasugi wasn't entirely certain of his background.

"Burning down a house makes you nostalgic?" Kawakami turned to the man as well, though the flames were still reflected in the corners of his shades.

"Those nights roasting sweets over the fire with the neighbor girls in their yukata. Shinsuke-Dono, you know what I mean, don't you?"

Why would Takasugi be able to relate to that? He was lost at the neighbor girl part and had no desire to reconnect with the conversation. The one eyed man turned back to the mansion in time to see a firetruck pulling up.

"Of course he doesn't, he's not a weirdo." Matter of factly, Matako shot the question down. Refreshingly blunt as usual.

"That's the one, Shinsuke." The conversation died as Kawakami called for the one eyed man's attention. At the door of the mansion, a young man collapsed onto the ground. From a distance, all Takasugi could see was that he was dressed in all white. An apron, maybe. His hair was covered by a white handkerchief, and his clothes were smudged with what Takasugi assumed to be soot. It was a wonder that Kawakami could identify him at the distance with such certainty. The accessories around his wrist were probably his defining factor for the deaf man.

"Oh? He looks plain."

"He is. Hakomata Yubi; he's been working with the family for over two years. They're comfortable with him. He's the left achilles of the servants."

Tilting his head, Takasugi watched as a man in familiar black westernized clothes ran up to grab his arm. The young man was helped to his feet and supported as he regained his strength. Lead away from the entrance.

"And the right achilles?"

"You already took her."

Glancing down at Matako, Takasugi considered her tone. Kinu? Did Kinu really qualify as a servant? He hadn't thought so, but the more he weighed the possibility, the less sure he grew. When Kawakami didn't correct the blonde, he gave the statement a label of truth. Sure. He could see that. If he had Kinu, a pivotal dupe for public image and the inheritance of Amagi's money, he could check her off as step one. Wherever the hell she was. The girl hadn't said a word to anybody before disappearing for the day. Was nowhere to be found when they left to set up their attack. Maybe her wedding dress was inside the estate. If she'd chosen a dress instead of traditional garb, that was.

Hadn't she said something about that before?

Snatching his thoughts away from the girl, Takasugi focused on the emergency responses below. They were trying to put the fire out. The entire town was lit up by the mansion, and there was no chance of saving it. The only true loss of the night was that library; there was bound to be something rare in it. Without a word, the one eyed man turned from the scene. As he started across the rooftop, Matako picked herself up and the men followed his lead. It would be on the news. They only had one goal for the day.

* * *

Late into the night, the group returned to their home. No words needed to be exchanged. They were all comfortably tired from organizing the men and arranging the offensive measure. Moments after they crossed the threshold and lost their shoes, a displaced scream took the walls. It was muffled, but not beyond recognition. A man's voice. Kawakami had only been steps ahead of Takasugi, yet turned to eye the crew as another agonized cry for help erupted from below the floorboards. Outside, the house had seemed peaceful. Nothing had been amiss, and there was no hint of murderous fuckery in the air.

Apparently, they hadn't been the only ones with an agenda for the day.

"How long is that going to last?" Annoyance tinged in Matako's voice. She removed her haori and focused all too intently on hanging it a coat closet beside the door. Takechi remained silent. Only stared back at Kawakami. Did he know what was going on? Was he in the dark about the mysterious screams in the basement?

"Don't bother her." Kawakami's only command was met with opposition. Matako, still holding her coat, stared into the closet as she snapped back.

"Bother her? She's bothering us! How's anybody supposed to relax with that?!"

Peering down the hallway, Takasugi took a moment to consider his next move. Kawakami would cook, that he was certain of. He could try to read. Sit in the garden where it was peaceful, or challenge Takechi to chess. Maybe talk with Matako, she needed attention to dispel her sudden foul mood. But he was curious. He wanted to see it again; the process of breaking a man. Hear the begging and rebellion. Witness that rebellion disintegrate. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that his thoughts were edging on vile. Maybe he was mad. More-so than he had previously suspected or people had told him.

An unusually chipper animalistic tone sounded, and all eyes set on a calico cat. It stood in front of the kitchen hall, and peered back at them. Didn't move an inch as the slits of its pupils widened to take in every possible detail. Where the fuck had that come from?

Takasugi should have been disturbed by the thought of another man being tortured meters below him. But it was a fresh catch. There had been nobody when they left, this was a new one. The start of the process. How could he pass up the opportunity to observe the scene from the start? Only an idiot would do that, and Kinu would probably allow that much. The company alone should be enough to convince her; Takasugi was amazing. On top of that, there was a cat.

"Matako-Chan, we need to accommodate her."

"_Accommodate her_?" Matako nearly spat the words back to Kawakami. Laughed. She finally closed the closet and crossed her arms as she passed the men. The cat darted back into the kitchen without a sound; scared away by strangers and unforeseen movement. "I'll be in the shower."

Staring after the woman, Takasugi felt his eye narrow. She was angry. She wanted him to follow and talk her into submission. He knew that would satisfy her. But the man in the basement. That was his cue to sweet talk Matako and stare at her face while she voiced her opinion, and he could feel two sets of eyes cutting into him. He didn't speak to the other men as he started down the hallway as well. Walked behind Matako, well aware of the men trailing after them. The blonde ducked into the bathroom, and Takasugi passed. Made a beeline for the basement door.

Still under surveillance, he twisted the knob and let himself in. Caught sight of the blood before the girl. He'd expected the same thing as before. A yukata and medical gloves. But the Kinu before him as he reached the bottom of the steps was different. Dark and wrapped. On the table in front of her laid a bloody form. Naked and sliced beyond recognition, a man was strapped to the table in the same position as the last.

"Help me- my god- help me!"An eager plea shot from the man in front of Kinu, desperate for sympathy. Takasugi's footsteps earned her attention, and she turned to glare at him; knife in hand and pressed into the unknown man's chest.

"_Get out_."

"That's no way to greet your boyfriend." At the bottom of the steps, Takasugi stopped to study the girl. Two odd eyes glared back at him. The rest of her face was wrapped, but her eyes gave her away. The girl didn't move. Her unwavering gaze was glued to him as he crossed the short distance between them and stared down at man on the table. Layers of loose flesh hung at his sides over the edges of the table, and raw fat and muscle peeked back at him. Time had been taken to carefully shave the man's skin away in thin strips that had likely been too painful to describe. Rightfully, the man on the table was caught between whimpering and panting. Under the left side of his chest, an erratic rhythm pumped against the muscle.

"Help me... Stop her! Help me!" The words echoed. The loudest prayer Takasugi had ever heard and growing in urgency and volume with each repetition.

"Who is this?" As he spoke, Kinu pulled the knife away from the man's muscle. Lowered her hostile stance. A deep breath was drawn and she glared at her victim from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know. His name would piss me off."

The call for help continued, but Takasugi's eye fell on Kinu. Why was she doing this? What had started her on this path; stealing and destroying men in secrecy... Maybe it was the closest she got to true intimacy. Something juicy like that. Father never hugged her, so she abducted strange men and played with their insides. Their reactions were definitely something of carnal knowledge. Bonding, even. And there the girl was; bloody and before him in all of her enmity. If the man had no name, Takasugi didn't care to give him one.

"I just want to watch. Continue." The stool he had used before sat beside the desk, and Takasugi wasted no time in returning it to Kinu's side. For a brief second, a single finger dragged across her hip as he passed her, and she questioned whether it was intentional. He took his spot and stared up at the girl that had followed his every motion. The undue anger had died from her eyes and all that remained was a thoughtful stare. Tilting he head, Kinu set her stained knife on the table behind the man and removed her gloves. The desk became slick with blood and a puddle formed under the tools. Her fingers hooked the wrap of her face and pulled it down. Still eyeing him. Behind her, the plea for help was dying. There was no assistance for the man on the table and he must have realized it.

In an unexpectedly straightforward approach, Kinu set her hand on the table behind Takasugi and bent forward to meet his eye. When he didn't speak, the girl searched his face for a hint at his thoughts. Anything that would reveal his motive. Still holding her gaze, the man remained perfectly still, brow raised under the wrap of his eye. A slight retreat was due in the girl's motions, though she held his gaze with an unfamiliar force.

"When I finish... Help me carry the body to the tub." At the edge of Takasugi's mouth an upward tilt grew into a full smirk. He didn't respond. What kind of fucked up bonding was this? "_Boyfriend_." Sarcasm laced the word, but the interaction was too far gone. She was going to let him observe. That was all he wanted, and she had hardly shooed him. Before he could register her actions, the girls lips were on his. She pulled back without allowing him to react, them closed in on him again. Planted a kiss on his forehead despite the wraps. Then on his jaw. Slower than the rest.

Just as she broke the contact, her voice was in his ear, carried by a hot stream of air that clawed at his mind.

"If you have any special requests or ideas... Let me know."

* * *

Upstairs, barely a room away, Matako had finished with her shower. When she opened the door, a tall navy blue form against the wall caught her eyes. In his glasses her own towel wrapped hair and curiosity was reflected back at her. The deaf man straightened his stance and turned, still peering at her from behind his shades as he started down the hallway. Instinctively, Matako followed until they were in the usual room. Takechi was already seated at the table, dealing a deck of cards into three hands and they joined him.

The blonde didn't know what they were up to, but it appeared staged. They'd set up three cups and alcohol. A small tray of fried balls, garnished with that appeared to be a fresh herb. Basil, maybe. As Kawakami filled her cup, Matako lifted the set of cards in front of her. Somebody was missing. Somebody important, that she had looked forward to relaxing with for the evening.

"Nice nail polish." Trivial as Kawakami's statement seemed, Matako's head raised. She studied the bright pink tint at ends of her fingers and sighed.

"You noticed? Takasugi-Sama didn't say anything about it." Maybe he hadn't liked it. Not that it was uncommon for him to not comment on her accessories or grooming. If she pointed it out herself he would respond. Say something like it suited her, and it made her happy beyond description. A grin would be plastered on her face and she wouldn't be able to suppress it. Her heart skipped a beat every time he looked at her, even after being with him for so long. He was her soul mate. Every time he played his shamisen she wanted to drape herself across his back, or when he was reading, she wanted to lay beside him. Just to watch the process.

And his butt.

His butt was glorious.

"He might not have liked you waving your hands in his face over breakfast..."

"I wasn't waving!" Brows raised, the woman turned to Kawakami. He slid his cards from the table and drew one from the stack Takechi set in front of them.

"That's true." Nodding, Takechi peered straight at Matako. He raised a single finger, deeply serious, and a beam of light reflected from the side of his head to Kawakami's headphones. "It was more like reaching. Reaching in front of him, reaching for sugar, stretching for salt,"

"You were waving." Kawakami murmured.

Matako shifted in place and eyed the cards in her hand. She leaned onto the wooden table and slumped into her palm. Pretended to plan which card she'd add to the pile. Her turn came around and she managed. Went along with the card game and drank from the cup the men generously kept full. The hand she was leaning into slid up her temple and she pushed the towel from her hair. Allowed it to fall to the tatami beside the table and left it as it was.

"Today would have been better with hot dogs. We should have brought hot dogs." Takechi raised his head to glance across the people at the table. It sounded as though he was smiling, but his face portrayed no such movement.

"Hot dogs? You're still thinking about the bonfires?" Unable to help herself, Matako gazed over at the man. He nodded, and Kawakami's mouth curved.

"There were probably some in the house. Marshmallows, too."

"Do rich people even eat hot dogs? Don't they have some gourmet, fancy beef cut and macaroons to roast or something?" Though her voice was dry, Matako placed another card onto the table and continued on as if the light topic was enough to distract her. At her side, Kawakami's glasses tilted downward and his yellow eyes caught her gaze.

"Macaroons? I dare say that would be terrible." His cards all folded into one and his brow squeezed together. "They'd catch fire."

"That'd make them even more elite, wouldn't it?" Rolling her eyes, the woman set her cards on the table. Takechi was still considering his move, and he had a habit of taking his time. She stretched her legs out beside her and allowed her weight to sink to the tatami. Grasped her cup, and as she raised it to her mouth a light snicker stole her attention. Her gaze jumped to Kawakami as his shoulders shook, and the moment of surprise darted from her expression as quickly as it had come. That didn't happen often. She wasn't even trying to be funny.

"There's nothing elite about burning your mouth. What if they were vegan, or couldn't eat macaroons?"

"Then they'd roast bananas, I don't know." Her reply earned another snicker that broke into a laugh, and Kawakami shook his head. He set his cards down as well. Leaned back onto an open palm and sighed. Still smiling.

"Matako-Chan, why aren't you like this around him? In all seriousness, if you calmed down he-"

"I can't help it." Turning her head, Matako finished her cup. Didn't need to look at Kawakami to know he was watching her. Takechi's card was finally placed on the table, but the game didn't resume.

"Reclaim your innocence. Dazzle him with your purity and he's sure to-"

"Shut up." She cut her eyes towards Takechi and his unwarranted advice died down. "I just can't help it. I know how annoying I get. My voice gets all high, and I trip all over myself and knock things over. I know. But I can't control myself." As she spoke, Kawakami refilled her cup and silence descended upon the room. The card game was abandoned, and all that remained was the warm light from the lamp over them.

"Hey, Bansai-Senpai... Do you think I'm pretty?"

Caught off guard by the question, the deaf man leaned up as he stared at Matako. Right. She was mourning, or sulking or whatever word could properly describe her emotional state. Hurt that Takasugi hadn't come after her. He couldn't help but frown. The transition was too sudden to know the proper response and his mental guide book had no reference information to handle this situation. Matako kept her eyes low. On the wood grain of the table. Her brows were still knit together, but her skin had an undeniable rosy hue that was likely a product of the alcohol.

"I- I dare say that you are exceedingly attractive, Matako-Chan."

The woman's eyes slowly trailed up the table and set on him, though she didn't move a single muscle.

"You would be even prettier if you started using that night cream I showed you." Takechi was barely able to get the words out before a large palm smacked into the side of his head and a rice ball flew from across the table into his face.

* * *

Hours had been spent enjoying the front row seat to Kinu's sadistically pleasing show. With every cut, every layer removed from the man on the table, they grew closer to unadulterated terror. To the intimacy shared only by predator and prey. Even Takasugi hadn't been spared of blood splatter, and for the most part, the process was a silent one. The only voice was the man's. Begging for life. For freedom. Mercy. With his belly open and literal salt in his wounds, his demise was unmistakable. Takasugi was allowed a full view of his twitching organs and beating heart. Spared an occasional glance that enthralled him. Cruel as the girl was, when she looked back at him, her expression was nothing of the sort.

He handed her tools. Filled needles with adrenaline when the man passed out, and was allowed to touch the girl when she retreated to the table without regard for bashfulness. There was no hint of shame in her. No shyness to be detected, and he could only think of taking her in that mindset. Not pinning her and forcing her into vulnerability, but relishing whatever made her so determined and steely. Like when they had been between the cars. That. The laughing, and grabbing him. That existed and he wanted it.

"The bone saw?" Light and airy, Kinu glanced back at him and he filled his lungs with smoke. Takasugi freed the arm perched in his kimono to pull the utensil from the table and offer it, as requested, and blood spread over its handle when she accepted. Whatever game they were playing was increasing in pace. Her partial glances were exchanged for coyness and though he made no perceptible reciprocation, a sense of comfort took the room. Perhaps this would be a habit. Watching. Listening to the otherworldly howls. Groping her when she paused to arrange her thoughts. He didn't even need to talk.

More interestingly, maybe he could bring a book next time and tell her what to do. She'd said that requests were on the table, right? They could act out scenes from prized novels and see if the reactions held water. Was this a date? It felt like a date. Only, the flowers and chocolates were some poor fool's kidneys. Close enough.

The process was slow and insightful. Showed how easily the human mind gave to physical pain and Takasugi took every ounce of knowledge to store in the back of his mind. He'd have grown bored if every plea wasn't more desperate than the last. Kinu partially sawed through the man's ankle. Then moved upwards, until she reached his groin and he bled out slowly. Beautifully. Pale and whispering his darkest secrets. Confessing his passions and sins in the same turn and apologizing profusely about a cat. Still swore that she was a lunatic. A twisted bitch, as he put it, but when his words were more tiresome than entertaining, his tongue was split.

When the man moved no more, Kinu turned to Takasugi. Searched his face for feedback or disgust. The odor of blood permeated the air, but his intact organs held the fouler scents.

"There's a cat in the house." It was all he could think to say.

Kinu pinched the middle finger of her gloves and pulled them off after setting the saw down. She moved in front of Takasugi, and coaxed the knee that had been raised down. His foot left the brace of the stool, and before he knew it, she was sliding into his lap. Her eyes hadn't left his. Looked him over with the illusion of frigidity and a lack of expression that made him anxious. Her weight was nearly alien, yet the more he held here gaze, the less he considered shoving her off himself. Then she leaned into him; his chest to be exact, with a light press of her mouth.

There was that depraved knot in the pit of his stomach again. Would she envelop him in her delicately firm touch? The sudden onslaught of her affection brought the man to a full stop. He hadn't expected her to approach him so boldly. No warm up or exchange to initiate contact. He was locked against her. Under her. On the receiving end of a pair of parted, coral lips that dragged up his neck. Eager to set him off. Or on, depending on perspective. Fingertips pressed into his jaw and firmly held him to the girl's mouth. Coerced him to offer more of his neck while the aforementioned hand sifted up the back of his neck into the dark strands of his hair.

It was then that he realized that he hadn't touched the girl. She had been entertaining herself with the manipulation of his nerve-endings and skin, but the entire time, his hands had been awkwardly displayed and held away from her in the false replication of a loving deity welcoming their followers. Or whatever they did with religious nuts.

"Oi," Carefully lowering his arms, Takasugi gripped the girl's waist. Awaited an answer. The warmth of her lips halted at his jaw, and the girl pulled back to look at him. Her full attention set on his olive iris, and after a bought of wordlessness, a tinge of unease set over him. What did that look mean? There was a corpse behind her. Still dripping blood and motionless on the metal table.

She wasn't blushing. Had assumed a shamelessly predatory role. Didn't care about the atrociously disgusting story beyond her shoulder. The girl's eyes flicked downward before returning to his, then again set on his mouth. Takasugi watched her, unmoving in his anticipation. Could barely breath. She was making that face again. The disturbingly soft uninhibited focus that made him think that she was as delicate as her features implied. Vulnerable.

But she couldn't be after what he had just witnessed.

One hand skipped from their joined laps and up his stomach. Kinu pressed into his muscles gently, whether for her own enjoyment or his, he was unsure. When the tips of her fingers touched on a bruise, she stopped to press into the tender flesh. Watched Takasugi's lack of reaction before leaning back into him on the opposite side of his neck.

"Are you high?"

"Stupid question." The words would have escaped him if they hadn't been so close to his ear. When her touch reached his stitches, he already knew what she would do. Predicted the surge of pain, yet not his own sigh which rendered the girl heavier than before. His hips had jerked and Kinu took it as an invitation to squeeze against him.

What was she doing to him?

Though he was far from helpless, he couldn't find it in himself to push her off. The more demanding her touch grew the more aroused he became, yet there was the ever-looming question of whether it would amount to anything. Whether she had it in her to strive for more or intended to. Their surroundings weren't exactly fit for... stuff. She hadn't kissed him again. How could she get so far into exploring his body without true intimacy? Mutual contact beyond his palms on her waist. Their laps- he didn't even want the sex. Why was she trying to ravish him when he wanted something else? He didn't know what. Just something more.

What more he could take from her?

A whisper burned a trail up his skin to his ear.

"Fill the tub with lye."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Okay, so I've been putting off writing to reread and catch up to the Gintama manga (esp cause there's more Takasugi since I stopped and kyah). let me just say that I really appreciate all of you readers, because this is the first thing I've taken up writing after a two year break, and it's difficult to get back to my old style, but with more practice, something new and possibly better will develop. Sooo, thank you all for sticking with me through the shitty chapters and continuing to read. It means a lot. :)**

* * *

After extensive sanitizing, the basement was pristine as Takasugi remembered it. The man Kinu had decimated was down the drain, bones and all, and she did nothing but stare at the drain of the misplaced bathtub. Great as the night had been, Takasugi was concerned. There were more important things to do. Kawakami was looking into the hospital Amagi would be in. Striking him down while he was weaker than he already had been would be easy. Takasugi's self imposed task of studying Kinu in her so-called natural element went well. The research was fruitful, to say the least, but a constant stream of murder was unnecessary and they both knew it.

He'd assessed her, and now he felt confident in his understanding of her. Enough so to have a hold over the girl. Behind her steely mask, this was nothing but procedure to her. If he spoke carefully, he'd be able to reach inside of her. Pull something to the surface; what, he wasn't sure. As she cut the flow of water to the bathtub, Takasugi stared at the perfect white porcelain. Fitting beside her.

"You think killing somebody over a cat is justified?" His voice was low. Focused on the faucet handle, Kinu ensured that it was tightly closed before straightening herself. She hummed under her breath. Didn't answer. Staring at the girl's back, Takasugi pulled his pipe from his kimono. Spent a second igniting the tobacco. He would pry her open. Tonight. Now. Whatever it took, he was determined to lure her into the open. "That's a disproportionate reaction. Why? Do you even know?"

Tendrils of smoke coiled over his head, and Kinu turned to face him. Looked directly into his eye. Deadpan and cold as he had anticipated.

"It makes me feel better." The girl had barely mumbled back to him, but in the silence of the basement, her answer made a straight line to his eardrums and churned in his brain. Not from what he saw.

"No it doesn't." Like his assumption was ultimate truth, he pried his eye from the girl and made his way to the stairs. Her footsteps echoed behind him. Let him know that he had hooked her to some minor extent. "You hate yourself, don't you? So you hurt other people for every infraction, no matter how small."

Again, Kinu hummed. Didn't confirm or deny what he'd said. As he ascended the stairs, Takasugi glanced back at the girl.

"You should stop snuffing out candles before one of them falls over."

Kinu paused at the foot of the steps, and he did the same. Held her gaze with a single cold olive eye. Unhurriedly, the man continued towards the exit and Kinu's voice finally rang out.

"And how many candles have _you_ snuffed out? You don't even like candles. You cut candles that aren't even burning."

"My candles aren't on a stack of paper and cloth. They can tip all they want; there's nothing to burn."

"Paper and cloth? What, mine are?" Kinu muttered the words, her voice dry yet persistent. She ached to push more out of him, and they both knew it. At the head of the staircase she closed and locked the door behind them. Kept her eyes on the knob to pretend his gaze wasn't boring into her side. Like he hadn't figured her out. It wasn't that she was weak, just misdirected. She was soft. Softer than what she was doing permitted her to be.

"You're not like me." His answer was brisk. Jumped from his throat without consideration, but the truth behind it was undeniable. Wooden halls greeted them and passed without notice. Their muffled footsteps rang throughout the house. Didn't rouse anybody from their rooms but held a certain clarity that made them known. Not the steps, but the occasional creak of wood. Proof of the building's age.

"I wouldn't want to be... You've been up for days now. Are you some weird humanoid Amanto that doesn't need sleep?"

"Me? How long have you been awake? Hallucinating yet?" Like a mosquito buzzing around the warmest target, Kinu closed the distance between them. She grabbed the back of his Kimono, and he stopped to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm seeing some cyclops nagging me."

The single olive eye that had fixed on her sharpened into a glare. Without a word, Takasugi left her grasp and continued down the hall. His annoyance was smothered in favor of drawing the girl out. Her insults wouldn't get him. Not this time.

"You've a clear choice right now, and I won't offer again. We won't be here forever." He reached the kitchen with Kinu was close behind him. Followed suite after he'd used a towel to wash his face of the blood splatter. She'd only hummed again. Didn't give him a lead. Once she set the towel on the edge of the sink, he met her eyes. Remained stoic as he gauged her reaction. "You're fucked, you know? Who did it?"

"What?" Arms crossed, Kinu tilted her head. Her eyes narrowed to assist with her defense and her closed stance struck him as nothing more than a feeble attempt at bracing herself against the oncoming bombardment of logic. Reason. Like that would scare him off. Her black bangs fell from her face and he caught sight of her odd eye. Examined the faintly deeper cerulean.

"If you want revenge, you won't get it by extinguishing random flames." In the back of his mind, Takasugi wondered if his approach had any grounds. Whether he was really getting to her. If she was reasonable he would, but her face hadn't changed. Mouth hadn't curved or fallen. Brows were straight. The ultimate poker-face struck back in silent admonishment.

"Rescuing damsels again?"

"Damsels aren't my thing, Kitten." The girl's eyes flicked to the side and set on the stainless sink. More specifically, the contents of said sink, and Takasugi followed her gaze to the lone carving knife. "What, are you going to cut me?" Sarcasm dripped from Takasugi's tongue, laced with smoke and a bitter dose of expectation. A threat, at the very least, but Kinu shook her head.

"You're the kind of bastard that wouldn't die if I killed you."

Neither frowning or smiling, Takasugi hitched his hip onto the counter-top. He wasn't exactly sure if she was implying that he'd haunt her or come back with a thirst for vengeance but he'd take it. "This isn't you. This... Whatever you've crafted. Defense mechanism. Are you even still in there?"

"Yes."

"The person that broke you, who was it?" They could kill whoever it was. If he knew, he'd be able to construct a thorough plan or solidify his view of the ghost girl. Something tangible and calculated to perfection. Even if only to trap her. Instead of answering immediately, Kinu turned on her heel and started to unwrap her arms. Pulled the gauze from her face and gave him nothing but her back.

"Hypothetically speaking, if there was a person that broke me, they'd have fixed me by now." The wraps were discarded. No hint of the girl turning back was shown, and Takasugi knew that he had pushed too far. She wouldn't answer him, but his assumptions had lead somewhere. Had he been off-base, there would have been no opposition. As quickly as that, he had hit a wall. A clear barrier erected to lock him and anybody else that dared to intrude out. But there was a hole in her defense that he wouldn't miss.

"The person that broke you can't fix you." Smooth as silk, the rebuttal glided from his tongue. Shot Kinu through the heart. Even as she finally turned to glare at him over her shoulder, Takasugi could see it in her face. "I didn't break you." Pushing himself from the counter-top, the one eyed man passed her. Didn't care to look at her detestment, though he was all too aware of the eyes that followed. It wasn't until he reached the doorway beyond the kitchen island that he was released from her gaze. The man paused. Lifted his pipe and waited for any sound. A hum, or distant footsteps. Beyond him, the darkened hallway stretched to complete blackness and all was silent. "Will you go, or will you stay with me?"

He left it at that. Didn't stick around to hear whatever silly reply the girl had, or to see her blankly looking at him from her spot in front of the refrigerator. He left her there to think. Offered nothing but food for thought and would let her mull over it until it killed her not to make a decision. To bring it back up or address the building issue. As Takasugi slid the door to his room open, a light tug at the back of his kimono stopped him in his tracks. He nearly froze. There had been no footsteps. He hadn't expected her to follow, but sure enough, when he peered over his shoulder a pair of large cerulean eyes were peering back.

Turning to face the girl, Takasugi leaned against the door frame. She didn't speak. Just stared up at him with those doe-like eyes and that expression that set him on edge. He'd cracked the porcelain doll again. Somehow. And in those eyes, he could see a clear cut emotion. Something other than defiance or condescension. Fear. He had scared her, but he didn't know how or why. Wasn't sure if he could replicate it if need be without brute force.

"What are you afraid of?" Without missing a beat, Kinu murmured a single word that sent a wave of goosebumps over his flesh.

"You."

A moment was spent staring back at the girl. Wondering if the look would pass, or if she had something to say to him. Neither happened. They stood, completely hushed, with nothing but eye contact and unspoken words that held more weight without voices. Had more of an impact in their minds and bitten back from the tips of their tongues. Without breaking their quiet spell, Takasugi reached towards the girl. Grasped the dark material over her stomach and gently pulled her into the room with him.

She was lonely too.


	43. Chapter 43

Moments after dragging the girl into his room, Takasugi was pulled against her. They had barely taken a single step backwards before Kinu's arm snaked around the small of his back and he was locked into a kiss too deep to fight. His palms dragged over the girl's sides, only halting when hers reached his jaw and a tongue licked at his lips. He granted access. Walked the girl back against the wall to flip the light-switch. When light washed over the room, Kinu's hand left his jaw. Batted along the wall before the room fell dark again, somehow managing to maintain the dance of their tongues.

Opening his eye, Takasugi hit the switch again and light bathed the pair. He started to pull Kinu away. To his bed across the room. But again, the room fell dark. Severing the contact, Takasugi turned the light on. His eye narrowed as Kinu stared up at him and immediately did the opposite. The man took hold of Kinu's side and tugged her away from the light-switch before hitting it again. Light flooded the room, and though Kinu's attention remained on the minor disagreement, Takasugi was sure he could distract her. Her opposition towards being seen struck him as either insecurity or an unusual fascination with stubbing her toe on furniture.

He took hold of the girl's hand and intercepted its goal of locking them in darkness again to re-position it on his chest. In the same breath, Kinu was pulled back to his mouth. Again, her senses were enveloped in tobacco and something vaguely sweet that she couldn't place. His already parted kimono easily gave. The arm around Takasugi's back lessened as the girl pulled at his belt, and the sapphire fabric dropped to the tatami at his feet. Calloused fingertips trailed up the edge of Kinu's clothes, under her shirt, and the knot holding it closed unraveled in Takasugi's hand.

Frigid air swept over her skin as the shirt was lost and the wraps of her chest were exposed. For the fraction of a second, their bodies parted as the rough hands that scratched against her skin condemned her pants to the same fate as the rest of their clothes, save for the man's kimono and fundoshi, and with each passing moment the room grew smaller. A hand that had mysteriously worked it's way into his hair pulled Takasugi back to the girl's mouth and he caught her from below only to be bypassed. His throat was met with the warmth of the girl's tongue, and he grew tense at stream of hot air that shot over his skin.

Unsteady, Takasugi allowed the girl to walk him backwards until he was at a solid barrier. Something to save them from tripping over their own feet. If this wasn't success, he didn't know what was. Of all the scenarios and reactions he had predicted, this wasn't how he'd expected the night to end. He'd planned to try to sleep. Alone. Not have the girl accompany him and lavish him in undue affection. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest. A mouthful of light kisses were planted up his throat to the pulse point under his jaw, and the wrapped side of his fundoshi was carefully undone alongside his sanity.

He didn't know if this meant that she was actually his, but the fireworks that erupted both internally and externally across his skin insisted that it did. Declared there was some merit behind his own wandering hands, or the fact that they had slid down the wall unbeknownst to him. At some point, their hands had grown desperate, and despite the bare contact of their laps, their bodies pressed tighter. As if they could meld together in some unholy fusion that would solidify their cohesion, or satiate their need.

With Kinu at his neck, Takasugi could see her splotched skin over her shoulder. Was fully aware of why she'd wanted the light off. To hide in the darkness as if he'd never seen her bruises or the gashes in the process of healing. His kimono still clung to the bends of his elbows, and the girl nipped at his ear. Drew him out of his observation of the wounds that were worse than he'd expected. Her attention shifted south, but he didn't want a better view of what he'd seen. Not now. He'd be wrapped up in speculating how it had been inflicted. His hand slid up the nape of her neck and her hair spilled through his fingers as he brought her to a halt.

Meeting the single olive eye over her, Kinu allowed him to pull her back up. His free hand tugged at the wrap around her chest, and she was led back into his lap. His usually constricted pupil had dilated. It felt as though everything had stopped the moment she looked into his eye. All that existed was the faint loosening of her wrapped chest. The silence of the house, or the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears. She had him again. Just under her and staring back. Fully receptive and ready to begin whatever they were doing. As if it wasn't wrong. Maybe it wasn't.

She wasn't sure anymore.

When his hands left her, the man reached into the drawer of his nightstand and produced a condom. Wasted no words before or after opening the foil and slipping it on. The girl over him was lifted to her knees and carefully positioned. Her palms set on his shoulders, and the hand in her hair slowly drifted away. Tugged the wraps from her chest down and firmly gripped her hip to draw her over the man. With one single motion, a quick ruthless thrust, he was fully immersed in the girl. His head rolled back against the wall with a groan that had taken too long to escape, and a sharp note of Kinu's voice mingled with his. She tucked her head into his chest and nails dug into his shoulders.

The other inhabitants of the house had definitely heard that.

The moment he regained control of his tightened muscles, Takasugi set to grasping the girls sides and coaxing her into a rhythm. Anything to relieve himself. Her voice had been deliciously pained and he didn't know if he could wait any longer. The moment he cupped the girl's jaw and dragged her back to his mouth, she obliged. Met his tongue and swallowed the gruff tone of approval with her own warm invitation to continue. Slowly but surely, Kinu worked herself into a rhythm against him, aided by Takasugi's need for control and the hand sliding up her waist.

In spite of the cold room sweat had coated his skin and his pounding heart flooded his limbs with adrenaline. Kinu pulled back and he took the opportunity to apply his tongue to the pale nub of her breast. He started to force her back. To assume position over her, but Kinu managed to push him back against the wall. An arm wrapped around the small over her back and she was pulled with the man as he switched his mouth to the tender peak of the opposite side. Tightened his teeth around her flesh to elicit another sound that flipped his stomach.

He couldn't let her have all of the control. It wasn't in him to do nothing, he needed to move, too. To indulge himself and draw her voice out farther. Somewhere between her thighs and her throat, the pressure of his palm built against her Kinu pulled Takasugi back to her mouth by his hair. Pushing her over himself, he held her in place. Firmly pinned himself as deep as he could reach and relished the mutual inability to conceal their moans. The aching throb of himself inside of her. He couldn't just let her take over. She'd be too gentle. Didn't have enough experience to handle him as roughly as he wanted to treat her.

With one quick motion, the man raised to his knees and scooped the girl backwards. Shoved her to the Tatami and resumed with his own pace and drew far more of a reaction out if Kinu. He nipped her lip once before curling down her body, careful of her injuries as his tongue flicked across her skin. Forced her to arch into him and angle him into her. His motions grew rough and the girl writhed against him. The hand in his hair tightened as his thumb slid down across the trail at the joint of her thigh.

How had he managed to get her into his room this time? He still didn't know, but God, was it good, and as much as the girl was pulling him against herself he was plunged into a world of nothing but her skin. Their ragged breathing, and the delightful receptivity of her body. Everything he did received a reaction. A sound, movement, and an equally intense stirring inside of the man that only led him to quench his thirst for her more fervently than before. When his thumb pressed into the pith of her core, Kinu tensed and arched towards him again. Her muscles tightened around him, and Takasugi was forced to reduce his pace. If she kept that up, he wasn't going to be able to hold out.

Carefully pressing into her again, he drank in the twist of her body.

"Sh- Shinsuke-"

She'd said it. His name. She'd finally said it again and it bred a heightened sense of desire. Drew his mind from the palpitations in his chest. He needed to hear it again. As hazed as everything had become, that was the only thing he could process, and Takasugi fully stopped to circle the button with his thumb and draw out another pleading breath of his name that clawed at his eardrums and skin alike. It was impossible for her to not feel it now. The sparks, the electricity, whatever was charging him, she had to feel it too. Leering down at the girl, he steadied himself on his forearm. Braced himself as nails scraped across his shoulder blades and he was compressed against the girl. The more his thumb worked, the more tightly her thighs pressed into his hips.

She tried to slide away. Pushed against his chest with one palm, but he firmly held her in place. Couldn't let her escape now. Not at the point he'd reached.

Not after seeing her like she was; disheveled and crying for more of him. Just overly sensitive. Far too sensitive.

Her voice peaked again, and he hushed her. Managed to rasp her name and drag the two-toned hair from her face. In the corner of his eye, he could see a loose end from his own wraps hanging. All of that hair pulling had taken it's toll. But Kinu. Fully engrossed in the dip of her chest, Takasugi took in the sight of her surrender to his hand. He watched her release building, felt it around himself as he was pulled back down again. The man barely managed to rasp a single command at her. Drove himself deeper with a careful thrust that didn't obstruct his hand.

"Cum for me." The moment he spoke the words he picked his pace back up. Allowed himself to fully indulge in her body, both in their existing connection and whatever his mouth could find. Her neck, ears, chest. Pale as she was, her skin immediately flushed from the lightest suck or bite. Left a visible trail of his attention. When he leaned up, Kinu followed and he found himself dragging her back into his lap. Overcome by the delicate yet unyielding exploration of her palm. Her motions against him, and the ragged moans in his ear that seemed to echo through his own dry lips.

In a matter of seconds, the girl's head dipped into the crook of his neck and her muscles spasmed around him. Almost forced him to stillness as well, and cut his voice and breath alike as the urgency in Kinu's release clouded his senses. The hand that had slipped between them left her, and though it seemed impossible, Takasugi grew more aroused. Needed her to move and make place for him in whatever slice of bliss she had claimed as her own. Anticipation swelled within him with each spasm of the walls around him and he forced the girl to move. Dragged her over himself and sharpened the thrust of his own hips.

It didn't take long. She still fit him so snugly. Perfectly accommodated him, and made a point of catching his breath with an unmatched kiss that both bruised and thrilled his lips as well as every nerve ending in his body. The girl picked up her own rhythm. Freed his hands to rake over every centimeter of her enticingly supple skin. Her teeth tightened on his lower lip, and she caught his jaw between her hands. One palm slid down his collarbone, burning against his already singed flesh. Kinu met his eye for a split second as she pulled away to lick a path down his neck. Indulged in the brackish dew that had coated him. She stopped at his ear to give him a final shove that sent him over the edge.

Just a breath. A broken gasp of his name, but that was it for him. He felt himself straighten. Grasped the girl to immobilize her and kill the sensation he could no longer take. She was secured against him as every shred of tension fled his body with a gratifying explosion constructed of sparks and unadulterated pleasure. Through the chain reaction that coursed through his body, he was held impossibly close, enticed by fingertips that returned to sift up the nape of his neck and toy with his scalp. Kinu feared that if he managed to tighten his arm around her back, he'd break her spine.

It'd be a good way to go, but that wasn't something she wanted on her obituary. Assuming he didn't just bury her in the backyard.

Minutes were spent, frozen and possibly sharing the same frantic thoughts. What did it mean?Weren't they supposed to break away and go about their own business now? If they pulled back, they would have to look at one another. Had to say something, or downplay the experience to a comfortable, casual tune. They'd have to lie. But what if it wasn't a lie? If it really had been casual and following Takasugi to his room, fully aware of where it would lead, hadn't counted as an answer? Where did that leave Takasugi? Or Kinu, for that... She didn't want to cling, and that was exactly what she was doing. What Takasugi was doing, and he couldn't look up at her. Their muscles relaxed.

Breaths remained irregular, but when they released one another they were lost with exact what they had anticipated. An occasional clash of their eyes. Where were they supposed to go from there? Kinu didn't think she had seen him as he was now. Face barely flushed, the hint of interest still in his olive eye. Lips parted as he panted. Brows pulled into a frown. She wanted to attack him again. To take what little breath he had left and smother him in more contact. More touching, her hands, she didn't know what. More body contact. His hair was tousled and the wraps over his eye were curiously unraveled. It was nothing like before, when he had killed those people; that had both thrilled and terrified her. The condescending glare or bored glance he'd spare if engaged. She didn't know what it was. He was soft inside of her, but she felt him twitch.

Nearly moaned again and gave into the nonsensical urges. She had to leave.

The lights had been a good decision after all. She was the first to act. The girl carefully tore herself away and started to gather her clothes across the room. Staring at her bare form, Takasugi sank back against the tatami. Just watched. She was leaving again. He needed to smoke. A drink. To fully remove the kimono that had somehow managed to survive their antics and still clung to the bends of his elbows as his hair did his skin. The man pulled at the loose wraps of his eye and found that it was practically nonexistent anymore. Fell away at first contact.

With a heavy breath, he hoisted himself up and walked to the bathroom door. Kinu's clothes were piled in her arms and she had barely started to sort through to chose what to put on first. Instead of addressing the issue, he murmured to her before excusing himself.

"Bring back a water."

The girl glanced over to him yet gave no answer. If she abandoned the water, as he thought she would, he was going to strangle her. It didn't take long to clean himself up and calm himself down. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Kawakami was churning in his bed and possibly willing his headphones give higher output. He'd hear about it in the morning. Likely over a passive aggressively lukewarm cup of coffee. When the man returned to his room, it was as he'd expected. Empty. That damn girl. After all of that, nothing would make her stay. She was no good. Takasugi killed the lights. Spent a second refilling his pipe and drew a long overdue breath of smoke. Just as he eased himself into his futon, his door opened, and Kinu let herself in, water in hand. She met his eye for a split second, and knelt beside his bed.

Seemed she had cleaned herself up, too. Her hair had been pulled back, and she had wrapped herself in a light yukata. Accepting the offered glass of water, Takasugi took a sip. She still hadn't spoken. In the same manner, Kinu removed her robe and crawled to his side. He'd been wrong. Maybe they'd both be able to sleep for a change.


	44. Chapter 44

At first morning light, Takasugi stirred to the sound of a soft mumble. In the haze between sleep and the conscious world, he racked his mind for details on every fleeting thought and faint traces of his dreams. Didn't recall much beyond whispers of finding the hospital Amagi had been placed in, or vague memories of the previous night. The alien source of warmth beside him just avoided touch. The man turned over to find Kinu's back, half concealed by covers and exposed to the icy morning air. In the dull gray light, his eye drank in the details of her darkened skin. Lacerations. Bruises that could have passed for a full tattoo in the dark. Though she had been there for days, he'd have believed it was fresh without knowledge of her whereabouts.

His hand raised to the crossed-cut lines and he barely pressed into them. Traced the tracks down to the dimples of her back and displaced the covers to examine the damage. How was she still functioning with that hidden beneath her clothes? Weeks wouldn't have been enough to fully mend the gashes, and he couldn't fathom how they had been inflicted. Why she had endured them without taking time for herself afterwards or something.

Were they what Amagi had been talking about? The older man had mentioned Kinu's father, but Takasugi wasn't sure where he played into the equation. Who had cut her? Was it a different person that the one that had broken the blood vessels under her skin? The girl was oblivious to his attentive eye. Hadn't moved. Her arms were folded under her head and she was turned onto her side. Gave him nothing but her back. Sleeping in the same bed took time to get used to, and he was thankful that she hadn't latched onto him and tried to stick to his arm or his chest, odd as her choice was. They'd turned their backs to one another after exchanging small murmurs about literature, and that had been the end of it.

Turned towards each other occasionally to regroup and murmur small nothings and share musings that amounted to nothing but entertainment and provoked thoughts. Extended speculations. But now he had a full view of her damage. Didn't know how the sight struck him, or what they were doing; sleeping together and talking into the early hours of the morning. They'd overslept.

The man sat up and exited the bed. Pulled a kimono on and dressed himself without making a sound. He'd leave her for a while longer. Had no use of her, for the time being. In the meanwhile, he'd meet with the group to go over their plans for the day and see if Kawakami had dug up information on Amagi's whereabouts.

"Gintoki..." Just as Takasugi finished tying his obi, another low mumble escaped the girl and he turned back to peer at her. Gintoki? That wasn't a name that he wanted to hear in his bed. That was the equivalent of an insult. Why on earth would she be dreaming about Gintoki? He had a mind to smoosh her face under his foot until she woke up- it would be one of the few ways that may actually work. Before he could decide whether to kick her or pour salt on her back, the door to his room slid open.

"Shinsu-"

A pair of bright blue eyes fixed on the form in his futon, then snapped over to the corner of his room. To him. All jovialance drained from Matako's face as he met her stare, expressionless under the weight of her trouble. He turned to face the woman and perched his arm in his kimono. Matako's shoulders slumped and her posture fell as though she had been punched in the gut. Her lack of speech thickened the air of the room, and her head fell. This was bad. Takasugi wasn't sure where it would lead, or what would unfold from there. If Matako would actually say something or just stand there staring at the tatami or Kinu. Looking to him for an explanation without the nerve to directly inquire.

He also didn't know what he would say if she worked up the courage to do so.

The truth? That he had wanted the girl so he took her. Had succumbed to lust. And now she was in his bed, curled up like the kitten he speculated her to be.

Equally quiet, the man approached the doorway and Matako allowed him through. Backed into the hall as he slid the door closed behind himself and started towards the kitchen. The woman didn't follow. Just stood beside his door, stunned. She should have known better than to barge into his room. It was no fault but her own, and Takasugi knew he would have to deal with it later, but there was something more important for the time being. As Takasugi entered the kitchen he was greeted by the deaf man with a calico cat perched on his shoulder.

"You're finally up?" Squinting at the parrot alternative, Takasugi hummed under his breath. A dark mug was set on the island and he assumed his usual seat as Kawakami pulled out a cellphone. "Word of Amagi's hospital has gotten out. He's gone to a major facility; owned by a branch of his family. It's heavily guarded, but I dare say it shouldn't be difficult to get in."

"Good." The coffee between Takasugi's palms wasn't lukewarm as he'd expected. Kawakami extended his phone for Takasugi to see, and a map came into view with the hospital name written at a cross street.

"Ronin are their go to, but in a pinch, he'll use Amanto. They aren't accepting any patients, either."

"We don't need to admit ourselves. A nurse would be more convincing." As Takasugi was speaking, the light pitter-patter of steps introduced Matako to his side. The woman took a seat and wordlessly joined the conversation. Didn't look at either of them, yet was met with a clear frown from Kawakami.

"We'll send Kinu in first. She'll clear an entrance, then we'll send in an ambush. Both of you lead the men, find his records and bring them back. I'll find him." With a flick of a match, Takasugi sparked the tobacco in his pipe and leaned back in his chair. Kawakami nodded, and Matako remained perfectly still. Showed no sign of hearing a word he had said. She was going to do that until he made time to speak with her. "Where's Takechi? He should focus on the computer."

"Takechi?" Reaching up to scratch the cat on his shoulder, Kawakami turned his head. The calico fur ball leaned into his nails, and raised its jaw. "He's getting our ship back in the water for now and regrouping our men. He'll be back in a few."

"Good. Tell him to prepare it for tonight." Humming the words, Takasugi finished his coffee and pushed himself from the table. Just as he was about to turn back to the hallway, his sleeve was grasped and he was tugged back to meet a pair of wide azure eyes.

"Shinsuke-Sama..."

This was troublesome. He wasn't in the mood for personal problems or long drawn out discussions. Certainly not in defense of his own actions; he didn't owe anybody an explanation.

"Not now." Pulling his sleeve free of her grasp, Takasugi continued about his way. They had preparations and he needed to get Kinu up to task. No sooner than he had left the room, Matako turned to Kawakami.

* * *

Hospitals. A cesspool of germs and pitiful people that were unable to help themselves. Just outside, Takasugi and his men patiently kept the building in full view. At either of his sides, Kawakami and Matako watched in quiet anticipation. It wasn't a large job. Simple, really. As soon as the lights tripped, the men would storm the open doors and take out everybody that wanted a fight. Civilians were likely to get in the way, but if they didn't approach, they'd escape unscathed. From their vantage point outside of the grounds, they could see Kinu and Takechi, both in nurse uniforms and carrying clipboards as they approached the entrance.

Why Takechi had insisted on one of Kinu's baby pink scrubs was beyond Takasugi, but it worked. They could easily pass for staff. The pair approached the man stationed at the front door, and the conversation droned on. Their success was imperative to the mission, and if their presence was made known, a new slew of complications would arise. Not that Takasugi couldn't handle them.

As they walked together, Takechi was perfectly quiet. He was unusually tense, yet made no indication of his fear. Only meters away from the entrance, two men in suits closed in and blocked the doorway. Asked for identification.

"We're the new hires. We didn't know that we needed badges."

"New hires? We aren't aware of any shift changes. You'll need to call your boss and have them come meet you."

Staring at the man on her right, Kinu crossed her arms over her notepad. Anybody would think that only two employees coming in near midnight was suspicious. There was no denying that. But she didn't know who the boss was or how to take hold of the situation from there without adding flame to an already smoldering fire. Takechi was visibly on edge. Knew they were entering a dangerous situation, and that they would be defenseless if anything happened, but Kinu was determined to get them inside.

They would kill Amagi. If she could just find his room and cut the lights. Anything was permissible. So she dropped her clipboard and pulled the bun from her hair. Glared at the men and summoned every ounce of dignity she could.

"Are you serious? You don't know what's going on? Do you _know _who I am?" At the change of attitude, the men straightened their shoulders and focused on her. They didn't respond, but she knew she had hooked them. Lying wasn't her best skill, but she could alter the truth, right? "My _husband _is in there and you're going to tell _me _I can't see him? Do you want to explain to Seiji why his fiance and her body guard were turned away after we spent so _long _trying to lose the media?"

A mutual glance was exchanged between the men, and their tense postures lessened. They stepped away from the door, palms towards the girl to ease her ire.

"I'll have your jobs. Both of you." Quickly glancing to the side, she tried to recall what else she had seen Amagi saying to people that told him no. Any time he was refused he went off on the same tangent, and she had seen it enough to memorize bits and pieces of his persuasive charms. "What are your names? My husband is going to hear about this _immediately_." Pulling out her cellphone, Kinu started to press random buttons. As if she was dialing.

"Wait Ma'am-" Her arm was grabbed by one of the men, and the other took Takechi. Pulled them into the doors and grasped their shoulders for what Kinu could only assume was a radio of some sort. "We've been expecting you."

A jolt of panic shot through Kinu as she stared up at the man dragging her down the hallway. Glancing back at Takechi, Kinu found him equally frazzled and allowing the man on his arm to lead him as well. Why wasn't he doing anything? Kinu didn't have any syringes to knock the men out and she didn't want to gravely wound anybody. Doubted her ability to tussle with them. It was a terrible time for an experiment, but opportunities didn't come every day. She needed to know if she could defend herself.

Without cutting people and without Takasugi telling her what to do. It was the best time to test her own ability. Static sounded, and as the girl struggled to keep up with the new stride, a loud smack resonated through the hallway.

She turned back to find the man next to Takechi holding his cheek, mouth ajar and eyes wide.

"Did you just slap me? You little-" The man lurched forward, and Takechi rigidly jumped back. Narrowly escaped a bear hug. Snatching her arm away, Kinu kicked the man that had been holding her in the shin. He dropped down, and another foot collided with his face and sent him backwards to cup his nose. Takechi, on the other hand, was still jumping around, avoiding the suit-clad security officer swiping at him. Thinking as quickly as she could, Kinu removed her shoe and chucked it at the man. Hit the back of his shoulder and provided enough of a distraction for Takechi to catch his balance, and Kinu hoped, whatever composure the man had left.

The guard swiveled around to face Kinu and she gawked at him. Over his shoulder, she could see the man that came with her. Just staring at the distracted security officer. Missing a perfectly good chance to do something. What, Kinu didn't know, but anything to incapacitate him. Didn't Takechi have any weapons? Couldn't he do things? Preferably useful things that one hit KOed his opponents. Was he charging his special move? Loading? Preparing to launch into battle that would both astound and fill Kinu with admiration?

The guard staring at Kinu reached for his shoulder again, and she snapped a line at Takechi.

"Punch him!" As soon as she'd spoken, her ankle was seized and she was pulled to her elbows. Takechi's head tilted. His fist shot out into the man's back, and Kinu started to kick at the man she had nearly forgotten. She stomped his face as many times as she could. Enough to make him let her go, and Takechi... Well, she had no idea what he was doing, but hoped it was more than before. She didn't know how long they struggled. Or if Takechi was serious.

However much time had passed, it seemed neither of them were very effective against the men and they were reduced to fighting until their stamina could no longer keep up.

The experiment was a failure. As much as they had held off on alarming whoever was on the end of the radio, the men weren't knocked out, and they definitely weren't giving up. With one decisive jerk, Kinu pulled the dagger from the folds of her uniform and sliced into the man under her. She was met with a familiar shocked stare. Realization. Then picked herself up to stab the other man.

How could Gintoki get around without actually cutting people? It had to be hard with a wooden sword. When Takasugi had claimed her killing was pointless, or unnecessary, it had reminded her of the silver-haired samurai. Like something he'd say, maybe. But now, as she pulled the other man back and let him fall from her blade, she couldn't fathom the difficulty in properly judging an appropriate use of force. Takechi watched her as she lowered the plain knife, and his oddly open stance fell as Kinu motioned to the hallway.

* * *

They walked the barren halls and found the computer. Split up. Takechi would take pictures of the hospital room layout and text it to the group. It seemed a good idea at first. Simple enough to blend in to any actual staff, but the further into the hospital Kinu found herself, the more questionable men she saw. Some passed her in the halls. Others were stationed beside windows. All wore the same uniform suit that led her to believe that the attack truly had been anticipated. They were looking at her, and she did the same. Anticipated an ambush at any second. Even looking into the patient rooms, she didn't see a single overnight resident. This wasn't as straightforwards as she'd thought.

When she got to the basement doors, she had been undisturbed, by some ominous turn of luck. The power was easy to disable, and she only hoped that Takechi had found what he was looking for before she flipped the breaker and secured the darkness that set over the hospital. Didn't know if the back up generators would allow the computer to keep running. White floodlights flicked on, symbolizing an easy job. Minutes later, the halls were filled with commotion. She didn't know how many people had flooded the walls, or what had drawn more of the suit clad men into the open, but the assorted battles that were forged made enough of a ruckus to easily slip through undisturbed.

The largest obstacle was avoiding being caught in the fights. She wanted to see the main show. If Takasugi was going to kill Amagi, she would be there to watch. Just to confirm that he was actually dead with her own eyes. The moment he was, she could do anything. Go back to working. Take her cats and elope as a newly made kitten grandmother. She'd tell the kittens about how honorable their tabby father was, and they'd grow up aspiring to be like him. They'd all sleep in her bed, and she'd toss catnip in the air by the handful while she smoked.

And she'd take her mother, too. They'd both be kitten grandmothers. Gintoki would be a kitten uncle. And Takasugi. He could have one cat. Only one. If he wanted it. Kinu didn't know if she could bare it though. The separation anxiety would kill her; she wanted all of the kittens.

The girl was up the stairs before she knew it, slipping past swinging swords and following the sound of gunshots. Takasugi would kill Amagi, she'd thank him, and then they'd both be satisfied. He would go back to destroying whatever he was destroying and she would keep in touch with Kawakami. Everything would be normal again. Warm liquid splattered across Kinu's chest and she barely turned as two men slammed into the wall she'd been passing.

Over her shoulder, Kawakami caught Kinu's eye, and she halted as he approached.

"You should pay attention." Not a single hint of alarm was in his voice. He was calm as ever, perfectly in his element. Gazing up at the man, Kinu nodded. She could think about the cats later. Further down the hallway, the scream of steel grating together could be heard. Kawakami pulled a sheath and sword from one of the men on the ground and thrust it towards Kinu. Was visibly amused at his own gesture.

She eyed the offering, unsure of what to do until he pushed it towards her again.

"It's short. Even you should be able to use it."

Being short was in no way helpful in using swords and Kawakami had to know it. Still, Kinu accepted it. Took the sheathed blade as though it was a live grenade and held it in both hands. The deaf man appeared to be watching her still, but Kinu nearly jumped out of her skin as he took hold of her shoulders and spun her around.

"Use it!"

"Ah!" She barely had time to react to the man charging at them. Somehow managed to fumble the sword out of its sheath and swipe into his belly before he could bring a blade of his own over her. The sight wasn't as pretty as she'd hoped. Intestines spilled form the man and he crumbled at her feet; accompanied by the clink of his sword. With eyes the size of ostrich eggs, Kinu turned back to Kawakami, jaw slack, and shoulders slumped.

A low rumble of a chuck escaped him and his palm fell to the top of her head.

"See? You're fine."

She was _not _fine! Nothing about that was fine! They were all crazy! Takasugi and his entire group was going to get her killed! Kawakami walked away; his sword still drawn and ready for the next person unfortunate enough to cross his path, but Kinu's entire body was shaking. She forced herself to proceed down another hallway; away from Kawakami. Friend or not, she could _not _handle that again.

* * *

Takasugi left the light work to everybody else and walked the chaos of the hallways with his hand on the hilt of his sword. From the looks of things, everything had gone smoothly. Matako had stuck to his side, unnaturally silent, and took out anybody charging from a distance. Kawakami led a group of men through the first floor above ground. They made it to the designated hospital room on the one silent corner of the hospital and as Takasugi pulled the door open, a single cover clad man came into view. He motioned to Matako to watch the hallway and surrounding area and entered alone. Though his back was to the door, Takasugi recognized him with ease. That was definitely him and his poet hair.

Blissfully unaware of his approaching demise. Wasting no time, the one-eyed man unsheathed and swung his blade in one motion. Usually, it would wash over the person. Sever them. Bathe their surroundings, and the one-eyed man in the crimson life force greedily hoarded in their veins. But his sword stopped. It clanked against something hard and came to a complete halt. Takasugi's initial thought had been bone. It had been a while since he'd properly sharpened his sword and was about time for him to do so again.

But Amagi's moving form disagreed.

In the blade's way, a solid metal hand had reached up and taken hold of it. Before Takasugi's eye, the older man turned to face him and grinned. It wasn't his usual closed eyed phony smile, but a toothy smirk that he was in no position to be flashing.

"Takasugi." The name carried a singsong lilt that needed to be cut from Amagi's tongue. "A pleasure, as always." Mid-way down his sword, a clear running crack formed. Wide eyed, Takasugi witnessed the blade as it was squeezed and shattered in half. Left him with a nub of a hilt and jagged line of metal. Astonishment overtook him and he barely moved before the very blade he had brought down on Amagi twice pierced his own stomach. How? How had he caught the sword, and how was he any threat now? Considering his previous demonstrations, there was no way that he held an ounce of muscle of skill. Amagi sat up and hoisted his legs over the side of the bed as he pushed the blade further and released. His metal hand grasped the bed-frame as he moved to his feet, still staring into Takasugi's eye.

"You thought I was weak? I was just resting, you idiot." In the older man's hand, the bed-frame caved at the pressure, and he sheepishly removed his grasp. "Still getting used to it... Oh, dear, you're here! Perfect timing!"

Just as Amagi's attention shifted to the girl in the doorway, Takasugi reaching into his kimono and pulled ou his dagger. If he worked quickly, his adrenaline would mask the damage long enough to kill Amagi. He just had to avoid that hand and get him down.

To Kinu's horror, a long blade was jutting out of Takasugi's back. Her hand squeezed the doorway and she turned back to the hall, searching for anybody in sight. Matako had been further down the hallway. Matako had to be close by. She thought to call out for the woman, unable to mask the panic bubbling through her veins. And Takasugi went towards the rich man. Stepped forward, swiping with an unseen weapon and moving too quickly for her to process. Amagi stumbled back and tripped behind his bed as the dagger sank into the mattress, and as he pulled it back out the bed slammed into his hip.

This was ridiculous!

After Amagi hadn't been able to harm him, without a weapon and confined to a cell, there was no way to predict that he'd be any better when Takasugi was equipped. When he should have been injured and recovering. Taking hold of a tall device beside him, a drip bag and stand, Takasugi lifted it from the ground and swung it at Amagi's head. The bar was caught by the man's new hand and angled under the pressure as it was pulled away and thrown back. Narrowly avoided. Again, Amagi pushed the bed and Takasugi stumbled back to avoid another low blow. He was forced almost to the doorway, still assessing the best next attack.

"Inoue, what if I told you that your parents were in my house when that bastard burnt it down?"

"Hm?"

Takasugi couldn't waste time looking back, but he didn't like wherever this was going. He already detested where it was. Kinu didn't know what they'd done to the mansion as far as he was concerned, and nothing good could come of Amagi's rambling.

"Ai, Riku, they wanted to check on you. Then the house erupted into flames. And you weren't there." Metal hit the floor behind Takasugi, and he barely glanced back to find a sword, tip to the ground at Kinu's side. What on earth was going on? A gunshot rang through the hallway, and fast approaching footsteps indicated that Matako was near. "Watch, Kinu." Amagi idly waved towards the hallway, and another shot was fired. Rigid in the the opening, Kinu turned towards the sound of footsteps and in the flash of an eye, Takasugi was cutting through an unknown suit clad man. Another came, and Matako could be heard calling out to the one-eyed man down the hallway.

He wasn't exactly in a position to assist her in whatever endeavor she'd been lost in. He had no time to react when the blade that had been shoved through him was snatched out, and at his side, as he focused on another man rushing into the room, Kinu hissed at Amagi.

"Don't touch him!" Kinu stepped into the room, fully focused on Amagi. He didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, but the wound couldn't steal his attention. Damage or not, he couldn't have the sword inhibiting his motion. The sound of metal behind him. He'd turned to defend his position, but Kinu's blade was clear in his path and the severed sword edge was at the wall's edge. Whatever she was doing, he didn't like it. She wasn't much in terms of brute force.

"Do you want to know what happened to them, Inoue? Whether you left me for a man that killed your parents?" As the older man spoke, Takasugi tightened his grasp on his dagger and straightened his stance. Slashed another man at the door. He could feel blood pouring from his wound, and that his kimono was quickly growing soaked. There was no way for Takasugi to know if any truth resided in the words, but it didn't matter at the moment. "Look, it's Riku." Amagi commanded the girl, and as Takasugi slashed towards another man, he was shoved. Caught off guard by a certain girl jumping in his way.

Taken aback by the motion and the clear line of torn fabric and beading blood across the girl's back, the one-eyed man was taken by a wave of confusion as she dropped with the unknown man. He looked like anybody else. Moderate build. Dark hair and a slender, gruff face. Fell over the moment Takasugi cut into him, but met salvation at the girl's abrupt interruption.

Who's side was she on?

"Don't touch him." Unnaturally low, Kinu's voice filled the room, and for a split second the distant gunshots seemed to fade. Blade still tight in his fist, Takasugi watched for anybody else. More people. But that was it. A point had been made, and he was on the butt end of it somehow. Kinu unfixed herself from the man and leaned up. Stared down at him as she lightly tapped his face.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Where the _fuck _have you been?" The first words out of his mouth were not warm. They were not the loving embrace of a father, as she claimed, and were far from reassuring. "Damn girl. I come all th'way out here and you- your little cemetery buddy cut me. Damn- kids and yer swords."

Immediately standing, Kinu dropped the man's head. Glared at Takasugi like nothing he'd ever seen from her before. He returned her look with full force. Didn't appreciate whatever this was. A set up. Again.

"Takasugi. Quick with a blade, as usual, I see. Good reflexes. Look at them, an innocent, happy family."

"Clearly."Murmuring back, the one eyed man turned towards Amagi.

"Seiji... My mom? Where is my mom?" As she spoke, the girl rose to her feet and stepped towards the rich man. Left Takasugi's side as her father pushed himself up and rubbed his head.

"Yer mom- been feeding me nothing but pickles. Pickles fer everything- I'm bout ta starve-" The man's babbling was ignored and Amagi spoke over him.

"Oh, she's home safe and sound. Awfully worried about you."

"You brought the wrong parent."

"What?" No sooner than Amagi had opened his mouth, Kinu was crawling onto the bed in front of him. She seated herself, facing him, and completely ignored Takasugi as a new conversation unfurled.

"I'll come back." Glaring at the girl, Takasugi weighed the outcome of snatching her off the bed and impaling the rich man. How had that even become an option? With a large grin, Amagi bent towards her. Laughed heartily, and clutched his stomach.

"Oh- oh- Kinu- how sweet-" He shook his head and dabbed at a tear possibly forming under his left eye. "But what makes you think I'd want you back? There are other poor people with better stories." The door to the room was infiltrated by none other than Matako, and Takasugi shoved the unknown man beside him out towards her.

"Take him."

"Shinsuke-Sama- What?" She didn't get what he was saying, but this was droning on far longer than he wanted it to. Kinu was offering herself back to Amagi, right in front of him at that. Reaching up for the man and raising to her knees to cup his jaw or do some ungodly thing that was going to get her killed. By Takasugi. Takasugi was going to murder her for this. There she was, assuming full doll form and coming onto somebody in front of him. Pulling at her clothes. She was probably blushing. Or crying, god forbid.

"More appreciative. Pretty... You're too much of a hassle!" The rich man was still speaking. Denying the girl. Closing the distance between them, Takasugi kept a hand to his stomach. Just to assure himself that the gash wasn't enough to spill vital intestines and that he was perfectly fine.

"Please," Kinu started again. Her head dropped and just as Takasugi was about to skewer both of them on his dagger, her arm shot forward. Amagi's gaze fell to his torso, and Kinu finally looked up at him. A knot had formed at her jaw, and her eyes narrowed into slits. She felt the blood seeping into Amagi's robe. Just at the tips of her fingers, the hilt of her knife, as his face contorted. Dawned a comfortable spark. Comfortable to her, at least. "take me back."

She twisted the blade and a growl of a screech broke Amagi's throat as he swiped at her. Falling back to avoid his reach, Kinu lost hold of her knife and was yanked in the opposite direction. Caught and forced back into him. Her throat was enclosed by the hand that so fascinated her, and all she could think was escape. To take the man's bionic hand and disassemble it in the privacy of her own work shop.

"You-" Amagi's sentence was cut off as she was snatched backwards and off the bed entirely, and she hit the ground harder than anticipated. The bed shot away from her, into Amagi, then jumped from between them into its side and hit the wall. Takasugi was on Amagi the moment the older man lifted the bed. Stabbed towards him and was blocked by the metal hand that had already proven to be problematic. He was caught and forced back. Not even allowed an opening when his fist slammed into the older man's wound. Though Amagi doubled over, Takasugi was met with an equally low blow. Fingers in his own fresh cut pried his skin apart and he hissed at the force in his bicep as he tried to force his dagger into Amagi's face.

Fuck Kinu for jumping into the middle of a man's fight with her sentimentality.

He was flung aside. Landed on his feet as Kinu was drawn up and shoved towards him. He dodged the girl and pushed forward again, only to be caught by the very drip device he'd tried to strike the man with before. It collided with his side and he hit the wall, yet took hold of the bent stand and yanked it away. Managed to sever the opening with Amagi's grip and stabbed towards the man again. It caught. Hit the older man yet was pulled out and chucked into Takasugi. Forced him down to Kinu's level. He started to continue. Pushed himself up, but a sharp jolt in his stomach tore through him. Then a jab of nails and unanticipated shove sent him out of the room and into the hallway.

He was immediately retrieved by a frantic Matako. Her running form had barely made it in time to grasp his arm and pull him further away.

"Shinsuke-Sama! Shinsuke-Sama!" She kept repeating his name. As if the injury was that bad. He still could have killed Amagi. He just needed a few more minutes.

It wasn't only Matako. Takechi had regrouped with her, and they were both leading Takasugi in the wrong direction. He was still able to fight! He had no idea what they were saying to him, but he was perfectly capable of walking unassisted. Why hadn't Matako shot Amagi?! She had a clear shot! And Kinu was still back there, in the room with that imbecile. At the bottom of the staircase, Kawakami joined them with a familiar stranger slumped at his side.

"Shinsuke, how bad is it?"

"I'm _fine_." Shrugging away from the hands on his arms, Takasugi glanced down at his Kimono. It was a deep wound. Straight through him, but proper treatment would suffice. He'd live. But his blood was boiling. Kinu had pushed him out of the room and stayed to devour Amagi's poison, and everybody had jumped on board with her. He had a mind to go back, but the girl herself nearly glided down the stairs and to her father's side. She kneeled and grasped the man's lapel. Pulled him with her into a nearby door and beckoned to Kawakami. Didn't speak a word of her treason. The deaf man followed without question and rammed his shoulder into the door. Cracked the hinges in two gos and the group followed.

Once inside, they were sandwiched between cases of medicine. Kinu glanced over the labels and walked the room. Broke a glass shelf at the end of the room and returned with a vial and handful of syringes.

"Dad?" Riku didn't respond. The girl's weight was shifted as she leaned over him and unbuttoned his coat. Examined his wound before turning to Takasugi. She edged to his side on all fours and sat. Didn't look at him in the slightest. Even as she pulled his kimono open, the girl didn't meet his eye. "I'm going to numb it, but you won't feel drowsy."

"How long is this going to take? We don't have time." Matako butt in, and Kinu ignored the woman's question. Was met with a clear narrow of pure blue irises.

"Takechi, call the ship." Takasugi muttered the command, and the man pulled out his cellphone without delay.

"The Shinsengumi is outside, Shinsuke."

Nodding to the deaf man, Takasugi kept his eye on Kinu's needle. What if she was rampaging? If she was actually using poison, and taking him out for what he'd done to her father?

"How old are you?"

"What does it matter? _Estimate_, you already know." Glaring at the girl, Takasugi expected a response. A look. Hum. Even a scowl. But he received nothing. Kinu measured the clear liquid into a syringe and uncovered his wound again. Still, no interaction was offered other than a stab of a needle. An injection of anesthetic. He didn't flinch. Turned to Takechi as the older man's phone snapped shut. "Give me a time on that ship."

"Five minutes." Promptly responding, the pervert turned to the door.

"Anybody else injured?"

Kawakami shook his head at Kinu's question and she nodded.

"Just grab their stuff, take it with you." Matako pulled the girl's shoulder and Kinu swiveled around to face her. Shook her head as everybody turned to the doorway, including Takasugi. She had been right. He couldn't feel a thing. They needed to make it to the roof.

"I'm not leaving my father. You go, but I'm staying right here."

"Ki-" Kawakami's interjection was met with a swift 'no', and Kinu fell back to the floor beside Riku. Didn't move.

Scowling at the girl, Takasugi stepped towards her. Extended his hand to grab her and force her with them, but she pulled her blade on him. As if that would swing favor into her corner. When Takasugi didn't stop , Kinu turned the blade towards her own body. What the hell was she doing? As the girl began to move, Takasugi swung his only decent weapon. She was struck, and her eyes widened for a split second. The girl's breath escaped her, and Takasugi lowered his weapon. The force of the blow caused her to slump over her father's chest and the knife fell from her hands. In the sudden silence of the room, despite the display, Kawakami turned to Takasugi. Donned a raised eyebrow.

"You used the sheath..."

Glaring at his friend sideways, he offered no explanation.

"Pick her up."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Synnocence! Good to have you back. :D**

* * *

After hoisting Kinu on his shoulder, Kawakami and the rest of the group made a short trip to the roof. Once they had a clear view of the blocked road and Shinsengumi officers below, Takasugi could reorganize his plan. A moment was wasted wrapping his wound, just to stave off the bleeding temporarily. His men were still inside, and quickly flooding the rooftop with them. Ready to board the ship and escape the moment it arrived, but this was an opportunity that wouldn't come for a long while and Takasugi wasn't about to let it go. The unconscious girl was set on the rooftop, and as they regrouped, Takasugi grasped the stab wound in his stomach.

He still couldn't feel it.

He didn't know how long the numbing agent would last, but he was going to put it to good use.

"Who's ready to die tonight?" Turning to his ronin, he perched his arm in his kimono. Behind him, Kawakami took a step forward. Refrained himself from voicing his disagreement. They had a perfect grasp on the situation. He could still fight. So could everybody else. Panic set over Matako, and she said his name. No more. "The shogun's dogs want a fight, and the Amagi family is directly involved in the political corruption of this country."

The one eyed man walked to one of his men and relieved him of his sword. Dropped his sheath to fix it on himself. That had been a good blade, too. He'd had it for longer than he could remember, and wanted the hilt back. Below, he could hear the doors to the hospital being rammed. The Shinsengumi wanted to get in, and they would let them. Eventually.

"Are you afraid?" Eying the man in front of him, Takasugi rested his palm on the handle of the blade he'd taken. The man didn't answer. Pursed his lips to avoid voicing his weakness in front of his comrades. Humming under his breath, he skimmed over the men. His friends, behind him, and the girl on the ground. He'd deal with her later. "Fear is natural. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid of drowning the black sea, but a true samurai will always throw himself into the waves in search of a light house. Stay in your sandcastles till high tide or take up your swords and follow me to the shore of a new continent."

Below, the Shinsengumi were still shouting to one another. His ship could be seen above, slowly lowering to provide escape, and though his men were silent, their exchanged glances were enough of an answer. A low rumble rippled over the ronin, soon transforming to a roar of determination. They were sticking to their guns and holding position. Ready for his orders and to charge back in and hold the cops off. He only needed the strong for this. The officers were no joke in a fight, considering their numbers, but only so many could fit into the building at one time. Takechi would lead the cowards back, and he'd lay out a new plan. If he cut off their access to the top floor, they'd spend more time trying to figure out how to get to them than in his way.

"Takechi, take the girl, tie her up." She wouldn't get in his way again. Finally turning back to his friends, the one eyed man lifted his pipe. They needed to do this before the anesthetic wore off. Without doubt, Kawakami and Matako were coming with him. The blonde set to reloading her guns and prepping herself, and Kawakami joined his side with quiet compliance. At least his nagging would hold off until breakfast. As they started back towards the emergency exit, his olive eye flicked to the deaf man. "Take out the stairs and get rid of the second floor."

"And I'd thought you'd make this difficult." Sarcasm rang in his voice, but Takasugi didn't spare another glance before continuing ahead. He needed to make this quick and as seamless as possible.

"Matako, come with me."

"Ah- yes, Shinsuke-Sama!" The woman sprinted to his side and made quick work of the stairs, soon followed by his men. Kawakami would lead them, he had good sense. Matako would be staged nearby and stay where he put her this time. It would take all of them to make this work.

The deaf man took his fighters, as instructed, and lead them to the first staircase. Though the doors had been barricaded they wouldn't hold out much longer, and they needed to stall. For now. While they had the hospital mostly secure there was no telling if anybody had survived and was hidden in the wreckage. There had been no patients. Just Amagi. If any staff had been present, Takasugi hadn't seen them either.

He returned to the hall he'd last seen the man and placed Matako in front of the upper level steps that led to it. When he reached the room, it was empty. He'd gone somewhere and was wandering around, most likely. Or maybe he'd gone down stairs. Takasugi didn't know, but he didn't like losing the upper hand. There was no sound from below, so it wasn't likely that Kawakami or the rest of the men had bumped into him. The Shinsengumi hadn't made it inside, and the emergency lights were still on. The room was in disarray; bed still on it's foot and medical equipment strewn about.

A bottle of alcohol caught Takasugi's eye and he took it. Filled a paper cup with a portion and brought it with him, as well as the hilt of his old sword. Then he listened. Amagi was injured, and while his blood was indistinguishable from Takasugi's. He'd be able to track the man if he paid close attention to the trail outside of the door. He'd left before the older man, and clear footprints were on the floor. That had to be him.

Takasugi quietly followed the red tracks to the opposite side of the hallway. Rounded a corner to where they faded and was left with splatters of blood. They ended at the door to another room, and the scarlet handle screamed that Amagi was in there. Just beyond that thin barrier. And they were finally alone. Carefully easing the door open, he caught sight of the man's back; sans shirt and partially wrapped. He wasn't getting away so easily. From the calm of the room, Takasugi knew that Amagi thought he was alone. That they had left, and the police would rescue him at any moment.

He'd go to some family house in the mountains and party with prostitutes and as much alcohol as it took to fill the gaping holes where both his brain and his balls should have been.

Stabbing him from behind would have be satisfying. Takasugi knew he had to watch for the hand, though. He stepped into the room, and the frantic fingers actively wrapping the man halted. His head perked, and his eyes were cast behind him onto his visitor.

"Oi," He had him. Had him cornered and defenseless again. This would be it. Takasugi would take everything from him and his family. His life, his money, he'd take it all, as Amagi had claimed he was doing. The real shame was that he wouldn't see the man himself fall to the depths of poverty. Only his family. Amagi jerked around and the roll of gauze fell from his hands. Surprise flickered through his eyes, though was quickly smothered and concealed with a tasked smile. The building shook and their hands darted out to the nearest surface to maintain stability. Staircase number one. Alcohol sloshed out of Takasugi's cup onto the ground.

"You haven't given up yet? Look at yourself; you're unfit to walk, let alone fight." The older man's eyes fell to his blood soaked kimono, and Takasugi didn't need to look to know the extent of the damage. He could feel it. Barely edging into his awareness, it was starting to ache. "I must say, I really underestimated you. Men like us should be working together, not waging petty wars over who ate whose pancake, or-" As he spoke, Amagi moved towards Takasugi. Thought he'd make it to the door or talk his way out of his impending role as sword fodder.

"Save it." Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, Takasugi kept the man in his sight. "Pancakes don't compare. Did you think that you could do as you pleased? That I wouldn't strike back if you pushed?"

"You took everything from me! You started all of this! You killed-"

"I spared Kinu. Isn't that a _favor_? I narrowed your choices down, _helped you commit_."

Amagi's eyes narrowed into slits and his nose crinkled. A knot bunched at the corner of his jaw and he barked back.

"Nobody asked for your _help_! And Kinu? You could have killed her, _not Mei_! And you took her too!"

"That was your own doing. Besides, she was already mine before she was yours..." Tilting his jaw, Takasugi narrowed his eye. Amagi stepped back and looked towards the ground. Was plotting something. "Dedicating yourself when Mei wasn't serious about you- That woman was sleeping with your friend... Umeki? The _other _man; who knows who, _or what_, else she was screwing. I did you a _favor_." With every word Takasugi spoke, the older man grew more tense. His face contorted into a scowl and his eyes sharpened. He knew he shouldn't be wasting time. His stomach was tender now, and he could feel his own heartbeat in the wound. But what better way to conquer somebody than to emotionally break them? "Imagine... Your _precious _Mei holed up in some back alley with an Amanto-"

"God damn you." The moment Amagi lurched towards him, Takasugi threw the cup into his face. Splashed him with the alcohol and sent his hands flying to his eyes to relieve the burn. As expected, the man's metal hand hit with more force than intended and Amagi's already shrill voice tore through the building as he stumbled to find safety in the room. One quick draw of his sword swept across the stumbling man and he barely managed to avoid being sliced in two. The second thrust of Takasugi's sword caught him. One quick jab to his side; straight through the medical wrap. Before the metal hand could catch his blade Takasugi retracted it and pushed towards the man again. Aimed for his head.

Blinding Amagi did well to cause excruciating pain and an opening for attack, but the older man managed to raise his hand and block. Was forcing his eyes open. Before the one eyed man could swing again, a medical tray was pushed into his waist and stumbled back as Amagi made a quick dash for his coat. The door. A shot rang through the room and forced Takasugi to duck to the side before pursuing the man into the hall and towards the stairs. Medical wrap trailed behind the older man and kept Takasugi on his heels. That and a slight limp that reminded Takasugi of his thigh. Whatever advanced Amanto technology fixed his hand hadn't been able to heal his other injury.

"Matako!" If she wasn't at her position, Takasugi was going to take away her nail polish for a year; as much as she liked to wave those things in his face. Just ahead of him, Amagi reached the steps, and a loud pop sent him onto his belly. Planted him at the bottom, on the floor.

"Got him." The blonde murmured under her breath, and Takasugi walked down the stairs. Tried to ignore the rippling tear of his injury. Shot and nearly blinded, Amagi tried to pick himself up. The bullet had pierced his shoulder blade, and blood poured from his back in multiple thick rivers that chose a different path.

At the man's side, Takasugi drove his foot into his back and reunited him with the cold tile of the floor.

"Takasugi- don't do this! I- I'll pay you. I'll give you anything you want- name it-"

"Hmm..." Takasugi's head rolled to the side and he glanced down the hall. Sounded like another fight had broken out. Men were yelling. The clatter of metal crooned through the hospital with a haunting echo of familiarity. "Give me your life." Tightening his fist, Takasugi dropped his blade into the middle of the man's back. Amagi scream under him, and writhed against the tile. Tried to push away. It was in the scrambling that he took hold of the one eyed man's foot. Squeezed just over his ankle with inhuman force that propelled him backwards to preserve the integrity of his bone.

The moment the sword was out, the rich man turned over and his coat fell from his left hand. The barrel of a gun acquainted itself with Takasugi's eye, and flashed twice. The sound rung in his ears, and though he moved, he was a mere meter above the man. Bullets tore into his left arm and shoulder and Amagi made it to his feet. As he moved, Takasugi swung his blade upwards. Hit a metal barrier that he so dreaded, and felt the weight of his sword cut to a third as the blade was pushed towards his own body. Ducking aside, he turned his hand and slammed the hilt of his broken blade into the older man's jaw. Cold steel encircled his wrist, and the object was dropped in favor of rushing Amagi and saving his hand. The gun went off. Didn't hit him, but reminded him that it still existed. With one quick motion he seized the pistol wielding hand and yanked it forward. Broke Amagi's balance to jam his nail into the man's wrist and lock it. Force the gun out of his hand.

Amagi complied unwillingly, and his hand shot up towards the one eyed man. He snatched back and managed to catch him with a left hook, then was immediately jerked forward by his kimono. A fist collided with his ribs, and he doubled over for before mashing the man's foot under his geta. Pulled Amagi into his knee and was caught on the man's shoulder as he charged into Takasugi and scooped him up. He landed on his back and elbowed the man off himself, only to have a hand stab into his aching wound. Yelping at the pain, Takasugi grasped at Amagi's wound. How'd he like it if the one eyed man shoved his dirty fingers into an open puncture? The man's metal hand flew into his chest and knocked the air out of him. Forced him back, long enough to allow the older man to scramble up.

Then he made a dash for it. Takasugi managed to his feet, but he couldn't run. Not now. His stomach was excruciating and the full pain of his wound had set it. Just pushing the man back down felt as though a fist had been shoved into the stab wound. Then again, one actually had been after that. Amagi was functioning off adrenaline, his injuries hadn't caught up to him yet. But they would. He turned to the blonde at the top of the steps and urged her after Amagi. That bastard wasn't getting away. Not this time.

He couldn't.

After all of this, the planning, the searching, he was going to pay for crossing Takasugi. Regret taking him for a fool. Matako leapt down the steps in one bound and slid to his side. Aimed her guns and fired four rounds just before Amagi cut a corner. He wasn't going towards the commotion.

"Shit. Shinsuke-Sama, I'll get him!" With that, the blonde took off down the hallway. Takasugi started after her, at his own pace, but before he could take three steps his head started swimming. How much blood had he lost? Now his arm... His fingertips were coated with the sticky substance, and he was nearly nauseous. Just as Matako reached the corner, men came into view. Takasugi's own men, lead by Kawakami. The deaf man pulled Matako by the arm and dragged her along, calling out to Takasugi.

"Shinsuke, it's time!"

No. It couldn't be. He wasn't finished. But he couldn't keep up in his state. Grasped by his bicep, Takasugi was supported and lead back to the rooftop. Swore under his breath as he boarded his ship alongside his remaining men, and made all too clean of a break for the mission. It was a failure. Again.

* * *

Blurred images of the world greeted a low groan as the girl turned over in what felt to be a futon. Faint thuds graced her ears, and she barely picked her head up to glance at her surroundings.

Nothing familiar. She was in a small room. Her hands were bound and she was in a futon, but had no idea of where she could be. It was as if she had awoken from a nightmare; cold sweat, heart pounding. Every breath she drew echoed within her ears and though she wanted to study and make sense of the new scenery, she was too tired. Pain rippled through her head, yet it was bearable. The soft wisps of a tune that had been carried to her new abode abruptly stopped, and low murmurs could be heard. Behind her, she could hear shifting. Just outside of the door. She was fully awake, yet exhausted. Seconds passed, and the girl glanced to the only source of light she found. A nearly black window; indicating that she was still on earth, and that it was still night.

That bastard had hit her. She couldn't believe it, and had more than a mouthful of choice words about tying her up and dumping her off in some back corner of a random house.

With a creek, the door to the room opened, and she remained still as somebody quietly entered.

"_Oi_, _Kitten_." The name held a bitter bite on a strained voice. Something she didn't care to place. He probably had a thousand kittens. Matako was probably kitten seventy-eight. Kinu was probably kitten five hundred and thirty-one. He just kept exchanging his blue-eyed blondes for newer models. Staring at the wall in front of her, she didn't move an inch. Silence fell, and the familiar voice didn't offer any more.

Takasugi had come to the room upon returning and she was already up. Perfect. Because he was in need of some serious medical attention and Kawakami just wouldn't cut it right now. There were a few things that he needed to get straight with the girl but it would have to wait.

"_Kinu_," Leaning onto the wall, Takasugi inched into the room and hit the lights. The girl shot a cold glare his way. Thought she'd show him how angry she was and give him the silent treatment but did a double take. He was covered in blood.

"Shinsuke-" The girl nearly gasped his name and rushed to his side. The previously yellow stripes of his kimono were rust brown, and his face had been smeared with it. Even the wall wasn't spared from where his shoulder hit it. "Shinsuke untie me." It felt as though her chest had dropped into her stomach and her hands trembled as she held them up to the man. He took hold of her wrists and tugged at the nylon rope. Unfastened the knot, and coated it as well as her skin in a heavy layer of crimson. How was he so calm? He wasn't shaking, and held no discernible expression. Looked the same as usual, like this was a regular Friday evening. Just pale. His singular olive iris set on her, and Kinu wearily pulled the edges of his kimono to uncover the sources of blood. She was aware of his stomach but he'd done more.

He was worse off than when she'd panicked before, and his torn flesh sent her heart into her throat. There was still a bullet in his shoulder. She needed supplies. Sterilized tools and disinfectant, a needle... Something to numb him wouldn't be bad either. The girl coaxed him off his feet and a line of blood clung to the wall over him as he obliged. She started to work at his belt but an objecting grunt and wave of Takasugi's hand discouraged the tugging.

"Just cut it."

Stopping, Kinu peered at the man, palms still extended.

He'd broken her again. She'd spoken his name naturally; as if she was accustomed to the taste of it and used it often. The porcelain had cracked, pulling her brows down. Her lips trembled and parted as if she would speak, then closed. Her hands flew into his kimono and pulled out his dagger.

"You're gonna be okay." She used his blade. Did exactly as he said, and as she was setting it down, her door crashed open. On edge, Kinu jumped, but Takasugi was still slack against the wall. Kawakami and Matako burst in and joined Kinu on the ground in front of him. Took hold of his arms and hands, whatever they could grasp to encourage him to remain awake. He didn't know if he could. Takechi stayed in the doorway, only watching as they shoved a medical box into Kinu's hands.

His blood had run cold and exhaustion seeped through his veins. Loosened his jaw with a sigh. It tasted of relief as he was freed of his robe. Of pride, knowing that he'd managed to wound Amagi just as badly as he'd been; by his own blade at that. A needle pricked his arm and the voices beside him blurred into a dull mull of squeaks and yelling that seemed low. But most of all, the flavor of his sigh was disappointment. He'd weaseled away. Even though Takasugi had him just under his foot. So close. He should have made it quick instead of drawing it out to see the rich man suffer, that was his own mistake.

A sharp tug swelled inside of Takasugi and he hissed as his body involuntarily shot forward.

"Hold him down." Equally troubled, Kinu muttered to Kawakami and the deaf man pressed Takasugi's shoulders back to the wall.

"You're hurting him!" That was Matako. She was still there in front of him, and snatched Kinu's arm away from Takasugi's stomach. Lazily peering at the woman, Takasugi drew a deep breath. Why were they fighting now, of all times?

"I _have_ to!" Kinu jerked her bicep out of the blonde's grasp and nearly elbowed her in the process. "He's going into hypovolemic shock, don't _touch_ me!"

"Knock it off." Both women turned to the source of the murmur, and froze. Didn't dare to challenge Takasugi. He internally mused over Kinu's voice and the broken barrier of her murmur.

"Takechi hold his shoulder, Kijima-San, go boil some water."

"What, is he _pregnant_?! _You're wasting time!_" The blonde snapped back at Kinu and she huffed under her breath. Paused and stared to the side before whipping around to face Matako and screaming so loudly that her muscles visibly tightened.

"**I need to sterilize the tools! **You may not like me but don't you love _him_?! Boil the _fucking_ water, bitch!"

That seemed to do it. Matako jumped to her feet and glared down at the scowling girl.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, bitch?" She remained still, as if she would continue, but briskly left the room. An audible sigh left both Kinu and Kawakami, and the hands on Takasugi's arm and shoulder returned to brace him. Takasugi's throat rumbled with a languid laugh and though he found it funny, everybody was gravely serious. Stared at him with no hint of amusement.

"He's kind of out of it..." Kawakami turned to Kinu, still pressing Takasugi into the wall. She nodded once, and her hands set back to Takasugi's stomach. Did something he didn't care to look at. When his eye drooped, a solid yet curiously intangible hand gripped his jaw and straightened it. He gazed at Kinu and the full weight of his tired body washed over him again, but she whispered up to him and forced is attention on edge to decipher her words.

"Stay awake..."

This was going to take a while.


	46. Chapter 46

Crisp morning air welcomed Takasugi as he edged between sleep and consciousness. He was still dazed, yet remarkably warm in his bed. Comfortable and pain- free. Until he moved. He started to turn over, only to have his stomach and shoulder greet him with a crack of agony that dug into his soul. A weight on his arm inhibited movement. Kept his injured arm snugly tucked under the covers and refused to release. Was he that far gone? Had he lost all function in his left arm? Where would that leave his swordplay? He needed two hands to properly use a blade.

Dull light poured through the window and created a pocket of concentrated sun on the ceiling over him. He tried to turn again, and was still weighed down. Denied freedom. Then he looked down. At his arm, and the girl unexpectedly clinging to him. Tendrils of black and blonde pooled around her, and her own arm was interlinked with his. Reaching over, Takasugi dropped his palm onto the back of her head. Raked through a handful of hair as he laid back.

She was still there. Hardly under the covers and fast asleep.

Had she been there all night? There was still a medical kit beside him, and his blood was still on the wall near the door. She hadn't cleaned the room in the slightest. When his fingers laced through her hair, Kinu's entire body jerked against him. Her head lifted and she gazed at him through half lidded eyes that barely raised to look him over.

"Sh-... Takasugi." She wouldn't say it. Not again, apparently she had used her monthly quota. In the same haste as she had awoken, Kinu wrenched away from his arm as if she hadn't been holding onto him for dear life in secret. "You- You're awake." Sleep cleared from the girl's eyes, which grew frantic. Her lips parted with a deep breath that caved her chest, and Takasugi peered at her with mild interest. He expected Matako. She was the only one that would stick to him, given the opportunity that he was actually harmed.

"You're awake..." Kinu repeated. How long had he been out? It certainly didn't feel like long, but maybe he was mistaken? "Do you need anything? Food? Or- I could get you some water- or cake, I made cake... But then I didn't know if you liked cake, so I make cookies... And then I didn't know if you liked cookies, so I made doughnuts..." Staring at the girl, Takasugi tried to envision her baking so many things in one night. Why? He didn't need all of that. "Then I made a pie but I realized I didn't know if you... Do you like sweets? But you probably- does it hurt? Should I get Kijima-San? Kawa-Chan? Or if you-"

She wasn't going to stop. And she was adorable. Why the hell would she make so much food? If she questioned her choice of sweets she should have made something else. Like a sensible person. The girl rambled on, trying to predict his needs, and though he had suspected her voice was clouded with sleep it became apparent that it was hoarse. Over use?

"I'm fine." Murmuring back, he turned his head and stared at the pocket of light over him. He wasn't hungry. If anything, he just some water, but he could get it himself. She was acting oddly. Takasugi had expected her to be ready to bitch at him the moment he woke up. Especially after her temper the previous night. "Are you okay?"

"O- of course." Kinu breathed the words as if his inquiry was ridiculous, and he peered at her from the corner of his eye. Something about her tone struck him as odd. The avoidance of his eye, or her crossed arms. She had changed into what he recognized as his own yukata. The shoulders were far too wide for her and the fabric threatened to swallow the girl whole. She didn't have anything on his ship...

"Are you lying?"

Her head turned and the expression she wore dropped to her usual emptiness as she leaned away from him. Her eyes wandered up the far wall, and her arms tightened.

"Of course..." Takasugi started to lean up. Withstood the pain of his torso in spite of the hands that extended to convince him otherwise. He couldn't just sit around. There were things to do, plans to review, and information to catch up on. When he reached a sitting position and his covers fell away to reveal his newly wrapped body, Kinu loudly exhaled and laced her arms together again. Then it came. The tone he'd expected, and much more. He thought she'd complain about being tied up, or the fact that he'd knocked her out, necessarily, of course, but she didn't mention it. "Don't ever do that again! Do you know how stupid that was?!"

"Me? Where do you get off pushing me out of the room?! I was fine!"

"You were injured! There was a _sword sticking out of your back_!" Kinu's voice cracked and she placed a hand to her throat. Cerulean clashed with olive and Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. Kinu did the same, and he started towards the door. Instructed her to stay. He was tying her up again. She'd been useful, but she was more of an idiot and he couldn't have her running around fucking up everything else he had planned.

When he returned from the bathroom, the girl was still there. Glared at him. He picked up exactly where he had left off. Uncapped his water as he sat down in the middle of his new bed and ignored the girl's look. No longer ambiguous, Kinu wore a clear frown. How long had she been in there waiting for him to wake up? Day was coming and the sun was raising from the view of the window. While multiple things seemed to have changed, like the abundance of confectioneries in the kitchen, or the location of their ship, Kinu was still at his side, and it threw his sense of time off. Didn't she have a book to read or a person to torture?

"You had no right. And you thought I killed your parents."

"I panicked! And how would you know if you had?"

"You'd still hold it against me?" Lowering his water, Takasugi tilted his head. He set his arm behind him, though not without opposition from his own body.

"They're my parents! And you hit me!" There it was. He knew she'd say it. Yes he had, and with good reason. She was bailing on him! She was leaving him and running off with that atrocious excuse of a father; willingly letting trivialities rip her away without thinking of him for a second. Between cops and a cowardly rich man that gained a sudden power boost, convincing her to listen was the last thing he had time for. He figured he'd punish her later. After he took care of the rich man and let her sit for a while bound and awaiting his arrival.

He could still do that.

"You were in the way!" Snapping back at the girl, Takasugi broke eye contact. Opted to search the window for something else. She hadn't exactly been in the way. He could have left her. So what if she wanted to stay with her dad? How long had it been since she'd seen her parents? If she had a good relationship with them, he couldn't blame her for wanting to go back to them. But what about him? Whenever she left she had a habit of staying away for extended periods of time or getting into some sort of trouble that he didn't care to sort out. "Nobody cares about your lizards or your stupid knee. If you were dumb enough to wander three miles from town to catch lizards you deserved to slip."

That had nothing to do with what he was thinking. He didn't even kow why he blurted it out as though it was some sort of justification to whatever he was defending; assuming he was defending anything. Was he?

"Hey, I was a child." As if she couldn't believe the sudden shift, Kinu scoffed back at him.

"You _still are_!" He sneered the words, and every ounce of concern that had colored Kinu's face drained before his eye. If there was a god, he would sew Takasugi's mouth shut right now. Before he could lose his cool or spit out any other words that had to sting. She just made him so angry. Everything about her. Immaturity, stifling eyes, that ridiculously charged silence that she maintained, he couldn't stand it. All in the perfect wrap of his own black yukata and speckled with flowers. "That's a new level of _stupidity _you _candy thieving brat_."

He couldn't stop.

"You _gave _it to me!" Her backwards reasoning wouldn't save her. Maybe he had, but he'd been saving it for himself. Gintoki hadn't been able to stop her from crying and Katsura thought she had a speech impediment from the amount of attempts it took for her to get her own name out. They'd been in the middle of a supply run and were trying to make it back in time for dinner; not searching for kids that were dumb enough to wander off and climb walls miles outside of town.

"Cause you wouldn't shut up! You shouldn't have even gone up there last night. Prancing around with a sword- what's wrong with you?! I told you to stay with Takechi!" Much to Takasugi's dismay, Kinu rolled her eyes and leaned her weight to one side. Focused across the room and didn't look at him again. It only served to further irritate the man, and he reached for the pipe beside his bed. Maybe if he smoked. Maybe it was nicotine withdraws, and tobacco would remedy the argument before it escalated. There was still time. "And what about _your _injuries?! Your back? Didn't he say that your dad-"

"That's none of your business." He'd barely uttered the words before Kinu cut him off. The girl turned on her heel and crossed the room; fully intent on leaving, but he wasn't finished. She had no right to storm away from him. He was the angry one! She had pushed him out of the room, then tried to run off on him at the last second! Hadn't listened to him when he told her to stick with Takechi and stay away from Amagi's room. And there she was, huffing off like the child he'd told her that she was.

Pain tinged in his shoulder and stomach as he pushed himself up and covered the room in three bounds.

"Don't you walk away from me-" His fingers encircled the girl's forearm. She was caught and halted momentarily as the door opened. Then pulled. Back towards Takasugi, but the last thing she wanted was to continue their conversation. Somebody else could deal with him. Whipped around to face the man, Kinu palmed his stomach. With a sharp grunt, he doubled over and his grip loosened enough for her to pull away.

"_Don't touch me_."

A single olive eye shot up to meet her, paired with a clenched jaw, and the corners of Kinu's mouth tugged upward. If looks could kill. The girl started to back away. If she ran, he wouldn't be able to catch her. Not this time. Half a step was all that was permitted. Takasugi's hand darted back out and encircled her arm with more force than expected.

Nobody else could decipher her expressions but he was all too aware of them. Didn't appreciate that smug, lopsided grin. The man prevented her escape and though she tried to use his injury against him again, her hands were caught between his own and scooped into the steely grip of his good arm. Tug as she may, she wasn't getting free. And she did. The girl pulled and twisted her arms, sensing the punishment that was flying into her face at startling speed.

And then it didn't happen.

No palm struck her cheek. No fist collided with her ribs. And no cane materialized for the sole purpose of cracking across her back. Takasugi had her. He had captured her, but he wasn't breaking anything or coating her face with spittle as he screamed any and every fault or transgression on her part. The hand she'd flinched against grasped her jaw. Demanded eye contact, but didn't squeeze to the point of pain or drop to spontaneously choke her until she passed out. Just existed.

Sharp as a sword, Takasugi's eye cut into her.

The same hand dropped to the folds of her borrowed robe and parted it to tap against her middle.

"You can run away, fight, or pretend to ignore me all you want, but I still made you-" When he pressed into her, Kinu jumped at the contact and sucked in a breath that raised the corners of Takasugi's mouth into a familiar, roguish smirk.

Maybe she had a problem. Had she misread the atmosphere? He was definitely about to assault her and do terrible things that she couldn't begin to fathom. Was going to cut her, or... She didn't know. Something abhorrent. Like every man did in relationships. She'd braced herself. But the light pressure of his hand left her to straighten her jaw again. Baffled, Kinu gawked up at the man. Couldn't take the staring competition, and Takasugi wasn't speaking. Was her face betraying her? She couldn't tell, but something had visibly registered in his mind and it was as if he knew that she was afraid. So she asked.

"A-... Aren't you going to hit me?"

"What?" Taken aback, Takasugi nearly released the girl altogether. What kind of question was that?! She knew he wasn't going to do that! Had to! He didn't know how to respond. She couldn't have been serious, but everything about her screamed that she was. From her tight shoulders to her raised brows, she honestly thought that he- "_No_! Do I _look _like a- _why_ would you even _ask _me that?" He had clearly been playing with her! Why would she ruin it with that, of all things?! He'd have preferred a pun!

"Oh..." Quickly averting her gaze, Kinu whispered back to him. It was definitely the set up of being abused. He'd rushed after her and everything. Was clearly angry- hell they'd been yelling at each other just a few moments prior, he had to hit her. Nothing would make sense if he didn't.

"Don't-" The man started, then stopped. Rocked her jaw until she met his eye again. She couldn't get like that with him. She just couldn't. He wouldn't have her constantly on edge fearing for her physical well being and expecting him to violate such. "You didn't give me a choice, using yourself to threaten me. Should I have left you for the Shinsengumi? So you could go back to whatever _they _did to you- your back, what on earth happened to your back?"

He really wasn't going to do it. Every muscle in Kinu's body unclenched, and she was left with nothing but the stark realization that there was a flaw in her logic. The hand holding her head straight had no intention of hurting her, and though Takasugi had tightly covered her wrists, it didn't mean that he would take advantage of her defenselessness.

"I fell..."

"Out of an airplane?" And into a forest, he should have added. Fell from a plane into a forest and hit every branch both horizontally and vertically. Defied gravity to be flung through the trees in a way that needed to be thoroughly studied by physicists and farmers alike to prevent further accidents. "Kitten, I would never... What's been done to you; don't even think that I..." His words struck her with unmatched realization and nearly brought her to her knees. Was it true? He hadn't replicated Amagi or her father's actions so far and she'd been there for a while. Months? He'd never raised his hand to her. Kinu hadn't noticed it, but his handling of her had always been precise. Gentle, even. Now that she thought of it, he'd never actually hurt her.

He'd been a bit rough, sure, but he hadn't forced her down and struck her, or forced himself on her just to make her scream. He hadn't done anything to damage her at all. Not even psychologically. The first time was with his sheath, and she had threatened to stab herself if he came near...

"Shinsuke-" His name was a mere breath on her tongue. Was too gratifying to absorb. She'd indulged him. Said his given name without physical persuasion or severe life or death moments. Somehow, her tiny doll lips had surpassed their monthly quota for his name, and he could have kissed her right there. "I'm sorry..." The grip on Kinu's wrists disappeared altogether.

Though Takasugi released her jaw and started to pass the girl, he was pulled back by her own hands. Could do nothing but watch as she leaned into his open palm. She repeated her apology, and a long sigh pushed though the one eyed man.

Two days was how long she told him he'd been sleeping, when he asked. Two long days, that she must have waited in the room, aside from her cooking binge. After providing a time frame, Kinu carefully released his hand. Broke away from his frame and left without another word. He'd let her. He wouldn't tie her up again. As she left, he murmured to her.

"Get dressed."

Her retreat halted and she faced him.

"In what, ashes? You burned all of my clothes."

Huh. So he had burned all of her clothes and whatever other things he'd had in the mansion. They'd have to do something about that. It was a small, unforeseen circumstance, and to top it off, she still didn't have anything on his ship. Well, he didn't mind her in his clothes. They'd have to get something that fit her later.

Halfway down the hall, a lump of a navy blue man greeted Takasugi in a mull of confusion and panic. As the deaf man fumbled to slide his door shut, Takasugi caught sight of a peculiar curved silhouette tucked in pinstripe covers. Yellow hair peeked at him from the edges of the sheets, but the sight was obscured by Kawakami's hand and the wooden door. Curiosity lathered his face, yet Takasugi snapped his gaze back to the deaf man. They stood in silence, staring at one another and waiting for the unusual charge to dissipate. What the fuck had Takasugi missed?

Clearing his throat, Kawakami lead the way down the hall.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. We're going to the Kabuki district today." They skipped over the obvious topic of interest in favor of picking up where Takasugi had left off the other night.

"Oh? You're up to going out?" Kawakami's hand slid up the side of his face and he turned towards Takasugi as they reached the kitchen.

"I'm not so easily deterred."

"My head is killing me... Do you still have that medication I got you?"

"Somewhere around here." Proceeding into the kitchen, Takasugi hit the light and started towards the coffee maker. A good cup of caffeine would warm him up. When the plethora of sweets on the counter popped into view, Kawakami motioned to them and sighed.

"Kinu-Chan-"

"I know."

"She wouldn't drink with us last night, and..." The deaf man's voice trailed off, and he stared at Takasugi's back, hoping for an answer. Instead, the one eyed man took a sudden interest in the cookies.

"That's good." He finally murmured, and Kawakami frowned. Stepping to the man's side, he took the half eaten treat from his hand. That wasn't a balanced breakfast.

"No, I dare say it's not. I made a serious mistake."

"Both of them in your bed; _that_ would be a serious mistake." Pulling the sweet back, Takasugi took another bite and murmured to Kawakami. "She promised me cookies."

"Is that a street term for sex?"

Turning to squint at the man, Takasugi wagged the cookie in his hand. Was Kawakami suddenly stupid?  
"I'm _eating_ the cookie, Bansai."

"Do that on your own time, this is serious."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: This is "Hot off the press". Typos will be corrected. Sorry for the delay, I've revived two more stories and have been devoting all of my time to playing dungeons and dragons, so my stories have been tied up as a dungeon master to make adventures. :)**

**Synnocence: There are a few different plans for Amagi (to make the final fight more intense) and Takasugi had multiple options on his next approach. A glorious death is only befitting him, he's one of the most ridiculous OCs I've ever made, hahaha. He deff is like a roach though, and Taka's like about taking his business where the cockroaches crawl seems so appropriate now. Hope your job and travels are going well!**

* * *

Too deep to run, Kinu sat on the deck of the ship. She stared at the passing men, expressionless and in deep contemplation. Everybody had piled on Takasugi's ship when they left and nothing had changed over the span of a few days. Some had been injured. Others fell to the Shinsengumi. But she was stuck there, seated against the half wall and thinking. Previously, she had wanted to get out of town. To disappear entirely.

But Takasugi. It was weighing on her mood in a way she couldn't understand. Terrified couldn't describe how she'd felt. It was too late. She had been thrilled to find him awake, and as bittersweet as it was, she knew it was no good. When he was near her they touched too much. Was it possible to stay on the hopes that he would be remotely good to her? Or that she would fit in the oblong group she wasn't truly part of... Her fear of him was unjustified, from the looks of things. Sure, he was unmistakably sinister. He had hit her with his sheath and tied her up. But was that actually bad?

She didn't know.

Worse had been done to her. It definitely wasn't a sign of a healthy relationship, what would he have done if he hadn't been injured when he returned? Kept her for a toy or... She couldn't decide if that was bad, actually. Even if he had, she would have been with him. He'd probably still brought her interesting novels and pocky... Probably... Her pride was gone. The obligation to marry a man she hardly knew and had no fondness towards was gone. Takasugi was her one and only thrill. And maybe he was leading her on. Using her for her body, or whatever he was doing. But she wanted to slide into his bed and cling to him again. As if he would stabilize her world or solidify her existence.

Prove that she was real, or be there when she woke up. He didn't really seem to slow down, though. He had been back up the moment his eyes opened. Still considered her a child, apparently. And he'd picked up on her injuries. Sounded almost concerned.

Pulling a cigar from her cigarette case, Kinu watched as a man leaned over the deck wall to observe the city from above. There were so many secrets she could tell Takasugi. He hadn't treated her differently after hearing how Kawakami had bonded with her. He didn't care about that. Killing herself didn't change his opinion of her, and he'd prevented her from inflicting further bodily damage upon herself.

Before she knew it, she was on her feet again. The girl made her way through the numerous men on the deck, and stubbed her cigar on the doorway before entering the ship. Takasugi was a lie. He was too solid. Too trying and sure of himself. But she wanted to touch his butt again. It was a nice butt. She didn't know what made butts attractive, but he had it. Congratulations. And if he ended up killing her, it would be a two birds one stone convenience. She wouldn't mind.

Lovely, was the thought that he could entertain her and possibly satisfy her ultimate goal. For years, she had been trying to cut everything short. It had been crucial during the Amagi engagement, but she was no longer bound by that contract. Now she didn't know what she was doing. She had no goals, or uses. Aside from only wanting to learn how everything worked. People were like machines. She had to understand them both, but that didn't improve her grasp of social situations. Takasugi's back came into view; set at the kitchen table murmuring to Kawakami.

The deaf man peered directly at her as she entered the kitchen. Her arms encircled Takasugi's shoulders and he paused. Turned to eye her as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Shinsuke..."

He didn't respond. Simply frowned. Kinu sighed and leaned against his back, further baffling him. From his spot across from them, Kawakami arched a brow and pursed his lips. Seemed to internally laugh as Takasugi turned to face the girl and she sank into him, still clinging. Not minding the bandages around his torso or shoulder. His palm slid up her spine as he leaned back against the counter.

"What is it?"

Under her breath, Kinu released a short hum, and he found himself deprived of an answer. Nothing? Was it nothing? He pried her arms from around himself and she sighed once more. Looked away and rounded the table to sit next to Kawakami. So, that was weird. She reeked of marijuana and hadn't said a single word other than his name. Then just sat there. Staring off into nothingness, jaw cupped in her palm. A book was placed on the counter beside her, and momentarily caught Takasugi's attention. He'd developed a habit of stealing her novels and this wouldn't be any different. In due time.

Kawakami picked up the conversation where they'd left off, not minding Kinu in the slightest.

"Shinsuke, we didn't sleep together. I slept in here."

"In the kitchen?" Nearly laughing the word, Takasugi stared at the man.

"On the table." Kinu murmured. When the deaf man shifted in place, the one eyed man nearly grinned at him. Nearly. But he was pulled to the seat beside the man, all too aware of a heavy pair of eyes. She was looking back, but immediately averted her gaze when he met it. Strange. She usually stared him down. Instead, the girl glanced to the side. Back at him, then down to her lap. Her eyes swept across the room, and Takasugi turned back to Kawakami. That girl was being weird. More so than usual, and Takasugi didn't know if he could handle a double-dose of weirdness from her.

"Thank you for bringing me a blanket last night, Ki-Chan." Kawakami received a low hum. Nothing more than a short note of recognition. Takasugi glanced back at her, feeling her eyes, but she quickly looked away. What was up with her?! Why did she keep _doing_ that?! Something was amiss and he could nearly taste the unusual charge she'd brought with her presence. Kawakami was still waiting to the one-eyed man's response, but Kinu's behavior was distracting him.

"_Why _are you _looking at me like that_? What is it?"

Again, she sank into her palm and stared at the table. Anticipation took the room, and swirled with the lack of a response. Then Kinu slid out of her chair. She rounded the table, as before, and stopped at his side, still avoiding his gaze.

The girl crawled onto him. No warning, and no regard for whether he would allow it. He found himself supporting her weight as he frowned back at the deaf man. This was intriguing. He didn't know what to make of it, but his kitten had curled up in his lap and decided to take a nap. Kawakami started to grin at him. It was a cheeky look, which he didn't acknowledge, but he had to admit this was an unusual turn of events. The one eyed man suppressed an increasingly awkward question, ignoring the ache in his torso in favor of permitting the contact between himself and the girl. Maybe she had been thinking something positive? He couldn't tell, but she was fine where she was.

Not like she weighed much. He was charmed that the girl would climb into his lap after all that had happened. No fear as she had shown earlier and no suspicion. He didn't even have to back her into a corner. She'd come to him of her own accord, and he couldn't stifle the curl of his lips as she peered up at him. Was this the intimacy he'd expected? It had to be. It was. This was it, and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"We couldn't get her out of the room, other than..." The deaf man paused, and Kinu snickered into Takasugi's chest. Didn't offer any more. Other than what?

She didn't bother to open her eyes or turn back, and Takasugi's fingertips pressed into the nape of her neck before sliding down her back. This was the best decision she'd ever made. High as she was, he was rubbing her and it felt amazing. Tingles jumped up her spine and across her skin as the palm on her back pressed into her muscles. He was the best. She could sleep like this. Takasugi wasn't even stopping, he was idly stroking and squeezing her side in a steady rhythm that convinced her that rest was a possibility.

As long as she'd been awake.

The full two days. He'd awoken three hours within the time she'd finally dozed off. She sank into him, eyes drooping shut as he murmured back to Kawakami and ignored the bit about her. She was just a distraction.

"So why try to hide it?"

"I knew how it looked. We went out to the Pachinko parlor last night. Lost. A lot. But we didn't sleep together. Matako-Chan fell asleep, so I didn't move her."

Nodding once, Takasugi spared another glance on the girl in his lap. Looked like she was asleep. He nudged her, murmuring.

"Kitten, go to bed."

Drawing a deep breath, Kinu pressed further into his good shoulder.

"_No_." She practically whined up to him, and he had to stifle another grin by clenching his teeth. Peering across the room, Takasugi avoided the lopsided beam from across the table. He wouldn't justify that look with a response. So what if the girl was all over him? She could do that. It wasn't like he wanted it, but he wasn't opposed to it. Not that he _wasn't _opposed to it. It was a small detail in a large scheme, it didn't matter. They'd slept together, it was fine if she wanted to be all weird and demand his attention. Just this once. Next time he'd have to kill her... Slightly. "Come with me."

A meter away, Kawakami's head tilted. He leaned into the table, still wearing his thinly veiled bemusement. Of all the times that she could be like this, now was one of the worst. Just shy of in front of her ex-fiance. Takasugi couldn't just _go _with her. He was doing things! He'd lost two days; enough for Amagi to slither away and hide under a bush. Next time, he'd make it quick. Incapacitate him as thoroughly as possible.

Leaning back in his chair, Takasugi paid no mind to the ache in his wounds. Kinu followed, and he finally met the deaf man's silently antagonizing smile.

"Oi, _Kitten_,"

Kinu turned to peer at Kawakami. Before he could address her again, Takasugi cut his eye towards him.

"_Don't call her that_." A bit more harshly than intended, he intercepted whatever game his friend was conjuring up. In the same breath, Kinu's jaw was gripped and turned to look up at the one-eyed man. "_Don't let him call you that_." Her brow hitched and a slight frown took her as Takasugi overlooked her in favor of Kawakami. "So your _serious mistake _was gambling? Was it everything?"

"Not if I don't buy groceries this month..." The previous grin faltered. Moments like these made Takasugi grateful that the organization had separate accounts. He could rectify the situation, but he wouldn't tell Kawakami. Not yet. He'd let the deaf man squirm for a while before taking care of it himself.

"I can buy them." Still leaning up, Kinu pushed herself from Takasugi's chest and met Kawakami's eyes.

"Didn't you give everything to your parents?"

"Not everything..." Murmuring back, the girl returned to lean into the man behind her.

"If she helps you, you have to stop trying to kill her." A spark of a flame caught Takasugi's pipe, and left him in a rolling cloud of tobacco. Maybe Kinu's offer could work to her advantage, and he knew how to properly play it up. He'd do so, before she caved and gave help free of charge.

"I've only been playing, Shinuske..." The aversion of the teal haired man's gaze spoke otherwise.

"Strapping a bomb on her isn't playing."

Kinu turned to frown at Takasugi, but he ignored the look. Didn't care to deal with her at that particular moment.

"She was going to-."

"_Don't tell him that_." The words tumbled out and broke Kinu's lax posture. Her palms slapped onto the counter and intercepted Kawakami's information leak. He was terrible at keeping his mouth shut! The moment a distraction would suit him he'd drop any information on her that he'd accumulated.

"Both of you..." The moment Takasugi's voice cut in, they turned to him. Nails dug into Kinu's thigh, curiously past her borrowed yukata, though Takasugi didn't look at her. Across from him, Kawakami laughed. Turned and batted his hand.

"Just teasing, I dare say. It's fine. We're friends, Shinsuke, there's no conspiracy."

"It's okay." Kinu's assurance did nothing to quell his budding annoyance. Takasugi disregarded her. Took his own approach and opinion. He'd deal with Kinu later. They were feeding off each other and while Takasugi was sure they spent quality time being pleasant for a change, they insisted on being assholes in front of him. He skipped over everything else that had run through his mind to act as though their conversation hadn't been derailed.

"We're paying a visit to the Amagi house in Kabuki tonight." Successfully forcing the subject back on track, the one eyed man focused on his newest plan. If this didn't work, he was going to abandon his endeavor and come back to it later. At a more convenient time. There were other things to do. Soon, the ceremonial celebration of Nobu Nobu's incoming position would commence, and Takasugi couldn't be preoccupied with petty quarrels. Amagi wouldn't escape. Even if he was temporarily written off as inconsequential. The group had been in need of a distraction while they played the waiting game. Allowed minor pieces to fall into place and create a major picture. "Bansai, find that kid. If you find him, you find Amagi. Did Takechi get the papers?"

Before the deaf man could speak, a full head of dark hair surfaced beside the kitchen counter, followed by a dark dead eye; the other wrapped.

"I did." Where the fuck..? He needed to stop doing things like that. Moreover, he was back in Takasugi's clothes and that eerie wig-bandage combination. Had he been a stand in Takasugi for the past few days?

On Kinu's thigh, the nails that had jabbed into her retreated to make an idle circle, and she peered down at the metal floor. Her reticent aloofness wobbled under the force of an on-coming expression that morphed into a unwilling smile that was quietly noted.

"Why visit the... establishments in Kabuki?"

"Kill the guards, free the whores." Undoing Amagi would be a pleasure. The command hung overhead, drifting on a tendril of smoke that evenly dispersed over the table, and Takechi fully stood; just as astonished as Kawakami.

"Sh- Shinsuke, that's insane."All hint of fatigue was shaken from the deaf man's limbs as he followed Takechi's example. Stood as though it would be cause for reconsideration. But Takasugi was adamant in his position. "They'd have nowhere to go. I dare say that you need to rest." Instead of entertaining the thought of another course, Takasugi reached into the drawer beside himself and pulled out a plastic bottle of headache medication. He'd said it was around, but Kawakami deserved a punishment. After sneaking around with Kinu trying to get her killed and pulling invisible strings, then gambling away a portion of their funds in a drunken stupor, he was well overdue for pay back. And that was only the beginning. Tossing the container towards the man, Takasugi stared him down as it was caught with an uneven clap.

"I've had two days. Wake Matako." When Takasugi's arm laced under the bend of Kinu's knees, she started to protest. Minor as it was, the girl attempted to slide away, murmuring something far too low to hear. About his injuries, if he had to assume. She was no match for him and was lifted with minimal effort. Instinctively pulled his pipe and her book from the table, and clung to his shoulder. The discomfort and pressure of his wounds were nothing to downplay, but he wasn't incapacitated, and he would make it known to everybody present.

As he turned back to the hallway, he lightly chastised her under his breath.

"What do you think you're doing, slipping into an important discussion? Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

A short, breathy chuckle escaped the girl, and she leaned into his wrapped shoulder. Didn't answer. Eying the novel in her hands, Takasugi resumed their literary game. That book was as good as his. Again.

Gazing at Takechi, Kawakami wondered if he was as confused as the deaf man.

"Read that to me."

"Out loud?" Once placed in the futon Takasugi had been resting in, Kinu had started to fidget with her book. Drew more curiosity towards it. The one-eyed man remained kneeling at her side, smoking as he contemplated preparations for their night.

"Telepathically." Dryly murmuring back to the girl, he pulled the covers over her legs, and a sideways glance was cast towards him.

"Can't you read?"

"I'd rather listen... What kind of nurse are you?" That seemed to get her. The girl turned towards him, still clutching the book and uncomfortably eying him.

"I'll pronounce some words funny... There are some I've only read..."

"I'll correct you."

"I'll be embarrassed."

"Then I won't."

"I wanna know how to say them."

"Make up your mind." Though he held no discernible expression, Kinu, once again, offered an all too scarce smile and turned her focus to the sheets beneath her. A reverse bedtime story. She'd do the reading, and Takasugi would sit there, at her side, until she fell asleep. He was spoiling her.

"I don't... I don't have my glasses..."

"You need glasses?" Takasugi had never seen her wear any before. The thought instinctively curled his lips, and Kinu managed to further sink into herself without responding.

"It's a historical romance..."

"That's fine."

Again, her face twisted into a grin she couldn't stop. The man seated himself beside her, and she felt an unfamiliar sensation envelop her to the entirety of her limbs. Excitement, or... something. Hot and cold simultaneously buzzed through her and made it seem as though sleep was an impossible feat. Any more of it and her face would surely crack and be stuck in the dreadful position it had already assumed. She hesitated, then pulled her legs under herself, fully facing the man.

"Don't laugh at me..."

"No promises."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: This isn't exactly fluff. I'm not sure what it is. Random thought, random inspiration, plot/relationship forwarding chapter?**

* * *

Merely an hour had passed, and Takasugi listened to the girl as she restarted her novel. They hadn't been interrupted, and were already on the seventh chapter. As she had stated, a few words were mangled and butchered, then gently corrected, only to receive a grin and chuckle. A few tries of the proper pronunciation. It wasn't until Kinu finished the seventh chapter that they directly spoke.

"That was in English. It may have been wrong, but... It's uncomfortable, because it's just like when I met Seiji. I want him to be a bad guy, but he doesn't seem like it..."

Millions of responses darted through Takasugi, but the first that escaped him called for a thick pause. He hadn't intended to say it. Nevertheless, it flopped from his tongue and continued until he finished.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? You can. I wouldn't mind." He played it off. Watched her with level-headed indignation that was uncalled for, even to him. Kinu did nothing but stare. He wondered if the girl would ever move again.

She didn't say anything for a while. Then, as if words had been slowly accumulating behind a cautiously thoughtful stare, they spilled over her lips and for once, Takasugi understood. She told him about her childhood, vaguely alluding to the polarity between her parents. Her mother and best friend, warm and inviting. Solace from the harsh realities of the world, but frail and prone to injury and illness. Then her father. Drunk and unforgiving. Quick to strike and not above intimidation or the torture of his domestic loved ones. She told him of a cane, and a class ring that had a habit of cutting her when struck. Of the terror she'd grown up with, and constantly throwing herself into his path. Her mother's remorse at not being stronger.

And as she spoke, though there had been a hint of emotion when she'd started, it had drained as quickly as it had come, and left her as hollow as she always was. Her hazy indications solidified to distinct statements and recollections that should have pained her to articulate. It was no wonder she'd endured her fiance. His palm wasn't as sharp as her father's, but the occasional intoxicated bouts that threatened sexuality evened the playing field between the men. The more she spoke, the more enraged Takasugi grew. In her eyes, if there was any emotion in the man it was securely hidden behind a wall of stoicism. He eventually turned his head. Couldn't bare to look at her anymore while she murmured godless details; her voice still even and small. If ever there had been a time for her to cry, it was now, but she didn't. And Takasugi regretted asking.

Gintoki was a light in the shadows. Laughing and joking, drawing her out of her shell for years and keeping her sane. Protecting the sliver of hope and admiration she'd held for the world with his random pop ins and company. Typical. Typical that he would miss something so obvious about her unless shown directly or that he wouldn't improve the overshadowing threat, yet she would still consider him precious. _Everybody did_.

She didn't directly say anything about her back, so the man didn't bring it up. Finally, he'd obtained a glimpse of her inner world and past and he detested every second of it. Moreover, he understood why she had clung to something so small as a box of pocky as a child. She had been afraid. Always. So she detached and distracted herself with figuring out how things worked. People, machines, random skills, most of which she was mediocre at. Used whatever she could to make money and leave her parent's house, but wound up taking their bills with her and hardly sleeping to keep up with the jobs she was juggling. And there they were.

She told him about the first man she killed. Said it was an accident and that he was one of Amagi's business partners. The man knew of Amagi's plans for her and tried to strike a deal with her on the sly. Talked too much and gave her more information than she'd expected on her fiance. Afterwards, her refusal earned a more physical approach that resulted in Kinu sitting over a corpse, shocked. Her mother took control of the situation, and things escalated from there.

For a time, Kinu was fascinated by how easily people died. No longer needing her mother's assistance, she branched off on her own and maintained a steady flow of victims. Usually men. Ones that had crossed her, she couldn't remember names but if she was insulted or hurt, their faces were burned into her mind. Men that she deemed particularly vulgar and disgusting. Just the act was an outlet for what she didn't voice and she had turned it into an art. There had been empathy at first. Now, as she described tracking and subduing a man twice her size, Takasugi couldn't tell if she cared anymore.

Not for her victims, but for herself or what she had done. But it didn't matter. Kinu didn't spare him of the time Kawakami found her. She thoroughly painted the image of injecting herself with a numbing agent, downing too many pills to count, then slitting her wrists. Mused that she couldn't have cut herself so deeply without the anesthetic, and smiled. Said she should have shot herself but didn't want to burden anybody with cleaning duty. Polite even in death. Disturbed Takasugi, though he didn't think it was intentional. Then Kawakami. She hadn't been awake until he pulled her from under the water and onto the floor to resuscitate her. He'd forced her to vomit and wrapped her up. Stitched her. Sneaked her out of the bathroom and the mansion altogether. After leaving, he'd returned to take her to her own house and tend to her. Takasugi remembered him unexpectedly leaving without an explanation after an early deal with Amagi.

When he could take no more, Kinu's voice finally died. She stared at him, curious as to whether he would respond. The entire time she had been speaking he had been deathly still and mute. Even so, his expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts, and Kinu wondered of she had told him too much. He hadn't been specific enough for one sentence. A single paragraph would have failed her. So she told him everything that she could think to, without recalling specific lines or horrifically slow narrative; she wanted to be as thorough and clear as possible. She wanted him to understand, and he did. All that time, he had been frustrated that Kawakami knew more about the girl and used it as shock factor and leverage. But now he knew. And he had never been so sure of his image of the girl, but he had never been so uncertain either.

Suddenly, and with great force, her behavior made sense. How she would constantly push him away and in the same breath follow him in his retreat. Then hide if he pursued. He had to push her for a genuine reaction, to force her past her fear, and it dawned on him with an abruptness that shook him far more than it should have. Here she was, still fragile to behold and small-framed compared to him. How could anybody think that she wouldn't break if struck? He couldn't imagine it. Didn't want to. She'd told him that Amagi had fancied fully restraining and cutting her. Was trying to figure out what he would do to his "prisoners" while he had them. Figured that explained her back.

Finally, after too long to count, she spoke again. Her heart had been fighting to shatter its cage and all the while, Takasugi had been coolly attentive.

"Are you mad at me?"

Something bitter had pooled on his tongue, and he swallowed it as he peered at the book in Kinu's lap.

"You haven't done anything." Now he had all of this information and he didn't know what to do with it. Use it against her, maybe. Kick her into submission, but she didn't need to be kicked anymore. She was already down. And while she was on the ground she had rolled over to see the stars and lingered. Never tried again. But the galaxy was beautiful, and he couldn't blame her for dawdling. Delaying her recuperation to accustom herself with the grass and the rocks. Whatever was beneath her.

"Do I disgust you?"

"No." Low as his answer was, it hung in the air. Kinu slowly edged to the tatami beside him, keeping her book in her lap and her finger on the page they had stopped. When she reached his side, she told him that she was sorry. For no discernible reason. A battered kitten, always assuming fault for things beyond her control and emotions that didn't exist. Takasugi didn't accept it. "Don't apologize. There's no reason to." She was still staring at the novel when his arm snaked around her waist and dragged her into his side.

Peering up at the man, Kinu showed him a new expression. Something he couldn't place. As if she had been maimed and was still deeply conflicted by it. Maybe she was. Yes. She had to be. But he didn't mind her sharp edges, or if his finger would be sliced when he traced them. He had already been broken as well, long ago, and he was strong enough to endure his own tenderness, and maybe hers. Maybe. She allowed him to pull her against himself, and opened the novel again. As if they'd never stopped. Murmured under her breath, almost too low for him to hear, and though her face didn't match what she said, Takasugi felt it was truth.

"I'm happy..."


	49. Chapter 49

Of all the quirks she had observed of Takasugi, Kinu had to admit that he was right. This wasn't her. Nothing was her, and he had somehow cracked the code to her behavior before even she had realized the drastic change that had taken place. Gradually, she had slipped away, whomever she was, and a husk of the person she had been took her place. As if her reflection had swapped places with her without consent or knowledge of its transgressions. He had been right when he called her out, and she was using him as a vacation from whatever responsibilities she had accumulated along the way to adulthood.

Bills. Work. Societal engagements that bled over into her personal and romantic life; Amagi. Takasugi had been a free ride to a comfortably care free approach to the life that had swallowed her whole, and she had taken the first opportunity that had presented itself, him, as quickly as possible.

Water drenched the girl's clothes and seemed to weigh her into the deck of the ship as it swayed with the violent sea. When they had reached water, she wasn't sure, but as waves crashed over the side of the vessel and soaked her clothes, and rain tried it's damnedest to drown her, she laid under the elements, deep in thought. The stars were nonexistent. Takasugi had left her the moment she actually laid down and attended to more important matters, but Kinu slipped away before he could detect her rebellion. She wasn't completely tired.

There were things to think about. Memories to replay. And when Kawakami reassured the one-eyed man that there was no chance of returning to Kabuki with the storm, they had retreated to plot.

Kinu didn't want to join them. She couldn't bare to sit in a room with Matako all over Takasugi, peering over his shoulders and smiling at him as if she had been the one in his room the entire time he'd rested. As if she knew the intimate curve of his organs and staved the internal bleeding as well as his skin, which had so easily exposed his veins to the anesthetic needle. Watch as she may, Matako would never know the willingness of Takasugi's body to her treatment, and how readily his blood vessels jumped at a light smack to expose them.

It had to be the testosterone...

He was full of it, and beyond willing to prove such without conscious decision. Cold water drummed against Kinu's cheeks and the heavy yukata she'd donned. Her arms seemed locked behind her head and her hair weighed her head against her forearms as she stared into the storm. The deck had been cleared. Men had run at the first sight of rain, and only she remained under the barrier of clouds; waiting to spot the moon. If the weather report was to be trusted, somewhere behind the black cloud there was a full orb. Just waiting to greet her and the rushing water around her body. The constant jump of the boat pulled at her stomach and threatened her with unmatched sickness. Bile threatened to raise in her throat, but she choked it back. Fresh air was said to do sea sickness well.

Rain or not, the sea would not take her lunch.

At that moment, a chime interrupted her thoughts and drew her to her cellphone. The girl sat up and peered at he screen, taken by recognizance at the number. She picked herself off the deck and moved under the overhang of the building as she answered, disinterested.

"_What_ do you want?"

"Inoue, you've some nerve." Amagi skipped pleasantries. He launched into a thorough description of his anger the moment she answered, and Kinu refrained from speaking as an assortment of swears took her ear. "_You worthless_\- You double crossed me! You'll never work in Japan again. I'll make sure of that. Is that what you want? Think of your family. What will they do when I fire your father and they're left poorer than they already are? You'll have no family house- nothing to call your own. This is your last chance. Come back and let's deal with this in private. Before the media gets a hold of it. Better yet, bring him, Takasugi, to me and I'll pardon everything you've done. That's the best deal you'll get. We could go back to normal after a few... Adjustments, and-"

Waiting for the man to finish, Kinu stared at the accumulating water under her feet. Then her eyes drifted to the blotted out sky again. He was right. She'd forgotten the impact on her family; that they were dependent on his company and generosity. She bit down on her lip, frowning to herself as she contemplated his offer.

"H- He left me... I'm alone..." The lie came choked. Her voice was small as she lowered herself to the ground again and sat against the wall. On the other end of the line, Amagi clicked his teeth. Whether he believed her was unknown, but she knew that there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. Sure, she had been with Takasugi before, but who was to say that she still was? "It- it was a one time thing... What will you do with me?"

His tone provided no other option. If Amagi was serious, and she was positive that he was, he would punish her family for her actions without a second thought. So she asked. Anybody would want to know. Though she managed a flat voice, her mind raced at the possible answers. Maybe torture. He'd probably hired a professional torturer for future encounters with prisoners and people he hated. Amagi's answer was expected, but it stole her breath all the same.

"I'll _kill_ you, you crazy _bitch_, what do you expect? A red carpet and trumpets? The world doesn't revolve around _you_."

Above the ship, a pocket of starlight winked at Kinu from beyond the clouds, only to be smothered again.

"_Mine does_..." She muttered the words, and was met with a command to raise her voice. He hadn't heard her. Didn't everybody's world revolve around them? Not in a narcissistic way, but every single person was living and working to better their own lives. The world in general didn't revolve around them, but their own did, and Kinu was no different. That didn't mean that other people were unimportant. It was quite the opposite, actually. But people strove for an ideal personal world, and Kinu was no different.

There was no need for Takasugi to be further involved.

He'd already tried, and as close as he may have been to succeeding, Amagi was still alive. She couldn't use him to kill the rich man, even if she had managed to spark tension between them. Playing on their existing problems hadn't worked, and though she had managed to find an interesting man, she hadn't slaughtered her ex-fiance.

"Okay." Murmuring back to him, Kinu pulled at the edge of her hair. She examined the black ends, as if it would console her adrenaline or provide a sense of normalcy. Maybe pretending she was calm would come across in her voice. Takasugi would continue to whittle away at Amagi's resources. He would take Amagi's income, his comfort, whatever was necessary until he could kill the rich man. That was already a mission for him; proven by his extensive injuries. Now it was personal. For him, at least, and Kinu could trust that he would eventually kill Amagi or die trying. But maybe it was too much of a risk... There was no need for him to try any further when he could be injured as badly as before...

She had told him that she was happy. And she was. She really was, but being happy didn't settle personal debts.

"If I give myself to you, will you leave my family alone?"

There was a pause that set Kinu on edge. When she finally received an answer, she let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding.

"Naturally."

That was all she needed to hear. Her family would be safe. Takasugi would likely continue to pursue the man. All would be right in the world and flocks of bunnies and kittens would frolic the countryside hand in hand; in peace. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that great, but it was still a good deal. For a good cause. She hummed under her breath, more to herself than the man on the phone, and the line fell to quiet as though she needed more time to contemplate her choice.

Takasugi had nothing to do with it. She needed to talk to him. To convince him to let Amagi go before it got him killed.

Without answering, Kinu snapped her phone shut. All around her, rain hammered the deck and drowned out the sound of existence itself. This had been a poorly planned escape. There were too many loose ends for a clean break as long as Kinu's parents were involved. A hand on her shoulder tensed her entire being, and for a split second, her mind shot back to Amagi. As if he had found her in the middle of the ocean. Then she trailed said hand and arm up to a pair of dark glasses and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Kinu-Chan, It's freezing out there. What did you think you were doing?"

Kawakami wasted no time in scolding the girl as she followed his instruction and peeled the wet yukata from herself. The man had led her inside and to a bathroom. Practically threw towels and a fresh pair of clothes at her as he turned his back and the nagging commenced. Normally, she would tell Kawakami about the phone call, but seeing as to how he was technically Takasugi's spy, she did no such thing. He was deprived of an answer, but didn't push any further than the initial question.

"You'll catch a cold if you're not more careful." Kinu glanced back at the man as she ran the towel over herself and wrung her hair. She slipped into the clothes he provided; overly casual pajama pants and a baggy shirt that she could have wrapped around herself no fewer than two times. As the girl passed him and went to the door, Kawakami grabbed her yellow towel and dropped it over her head. Followed her down the hall, and to the sitting room. "And you didn't eat dinner. I daresay that self destruction, no matter how subtle, is unbecoming."

Takasugi glanced up from the desk he'd been leaning onto and his pen came to a halt as the two entered. At both of his sides, Matako and Takechi peered at the joining two, still watching as Kinu seated herself across from the one-eyed man and Kawakami sat beside her.

"She was outside." He divulged, and the looks turned reproaching. Then fizzled out as quickly as they had come. Apparently, they were all doing something. Kinu's hands were bright red, and Kawakami grabbed them for a moment, muttering under his breath. "You're freezing. As soon as this is finished we need to warm you up." The towel over Kinu's head was grasped and gently blotted into her hair as the deaf man released her hands. Though she knew how to dry herself, her standards weren't up to his. He started to pull at her hair, carefully ensuring that the girl's locks were as dry as could be, and she stared at the table as Takasugi started to write again.

It was Kind of nice; having a concerned friend tending to her. Even if he was nagging her about her lack of regard for herself.

"So, girl," Matako turned to Kinu, and leaned onto the table. "do you know where your fiance would hide?"

A slight hum met the woman and she stared at Kinu, waiting for an actual answer.

"He does plenty of publicity stunts. He'll come out sooner or later; that's not our concern right now." Takasugi scribbled another line onto the paper in front of him, and Matako's narrowed eyes faded out of existence as she turned back to him; suddenly chipper.

"Takechi, give her the paper. Kinu, get into his account and transfer his funds to us." As he was speaking, a single printed sheet was slid across the table to Kinu, and she accepted it after a brief glance at the balding Lolita-fanatic. The tugging at her hair came to a halt, and Kawakami allowed the towel to drop beside the girl as he reached under the table and provided a laptop. No time was wasted before he was typing away and pulling up the appropriate pages.

They worked together, only sharing an occasional murmur on Kawakami's part as he entered the information and navigated the webpages.

"When we get to Kabuki, there won't be much to do on our part. The land unit is already at the brothel and taking care of it. The remaining women will be identified before we make a final decision. Most will be taken to Yoshiwara."

"To Yoshiwara? We're just going to let them go?" Matako's question was met with a single nod from the one eyed man.

"They're not important. If left alone, he'll find them and force them back. In Yoshiwara, they'll be protected and have some semblance of normalcy. Out of our way, and beyond his reach." The pen in Takasugi's hand scribbled another line, then paused as he leaned back and ignited the bowl end of his pipe. "This way, they'll be more likely to assist us if need be. Forcing them to serve another person would incite an uprising, and this is all the revolution they need at the moment."

"And we'll be able to find them." Kawakami added the last bit under his breath as Kinu pointed to a link on the computer screen. With all of the provided information, breaking into Amagi's account was child's play. They easily transferred a majority of his funds, over ninety five percent, into the group's account. Accomplishment rippled through Kawakami at the sight, and just as he started to envision Kobe beef and the freshest produce, Kinu met Takasugi's eye.

"It's done. Now what?"

While everybody in the room expected an ominous "now we wait", Takasugi sighed and waved his hand at the girl.

"Donate it."

"What?"

Two voices, Matako's and Kawakami's joined in the same question. The one eyed man paid them no mind as he brought his pipe to his lips and tapped the metal mouthpiece with his canines.

"To who?" Kinu's question was overpowered by his name. He met Matako's startled gaze with a wry smile that silenced her protests and sparked Kinu's ire. What was with that look? He never made that face at her, why did Matako get it?

"Some animal foundation, or the Joui hippies, they probably have a website." Chuckling to himself, Takasugi shook his head. "An orphanage, I don't care. Donate it."

It became apparent that the man found his friend's panic amusing, as well as whatever other thoughts had filled his head and were undoubtedly ironic in all the ways he'd never tell them.

Turning back to the computer, Kinu angled it to herself and stole it from Kawakami's grasp. She hummed a positive note. Didn't care for the money one bit.


End file.
